Vagrants Rhapsody
by NineCalaveras
Summary: From sadness to joy, from friends to lovers, from legends to...media targets? Follow the story of Tifa and Yuffie as they go on a trip that reveals the pains and hopes of their hearts through old friends, livid fathers, crazed criminals, and fat chocobos
1. The State of Things

A/N: Hello ladies and gents. I'm guessing the majority of you don't know me. However, if you do, know that I apologize for not updating my other works as I should. I WOULD update 'Neko', it's just that I had left the project for too long, so when I came back to it, I found that I had lost my orientation and so it may take a long while for me to get things straight again...if I ever do. This story here, as with my other stories, isn't completely outlined, however I plan on keeping things simple. This isn't an action story...This is a drama/comedy/love story about a possible couple that I never see people even bothering to try. I don't want to hear about how unethical it is for the these two to be together. That's what this story is for. To explain how they get together. And since this is shoujo-ai, I don't think I need to tell anyone to keep their opinions about sexuality to themselves. I myself, am straight, however, homosexual relationships offer conflicts and twists that one just can't achieve in a heterosexual relationship. I apologize for this long note. But I just wanted to get these things out of the way...

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, it's characters, or its plot. However this story, how ever unoriginal and uninventive it is, is mine and mine only, as are any original characters and things I come up with. So back off, the lot of you before I kick you in the spleen.**_

* * *

We're all, each and every one of us, searching for the answer to our existence through the sordid and convulsed affairs shared between us each day. The misinterpretations and expectations experienced by the masses can be nothing short of…exhausting. Even the most bright minded and seemingly optimistic can be taken down by these daily strifes, turning them jaded…and when jaded, one grows desperate for a connection. Desperate for a feeling. Desperate for a belief.

Tifa Lockheart was desperate for anything.

Between wishing she could fix her truck and wishing she could fix her life, there was no peace of mind for the young martial artist.

Three years past, and still things felt so…unsolved. With no Shinra dominating the world, organizations and companies of all sorts and shapes and sizes were now coming out of the woodwork. It was a world freed of the oppression experienced by the Shinra Corporation and Sephiroth. This world was one driven to rebuild, to spread out, to expand, and to dominate. New towns, new cities, new technologies…

Quite suddenly, Tifa felt old.

…Quite suddenly, Tifa felt abandoned.

Like all heroes, she learned quickly that with its safety guaranteed for the time being, the world no longer required the services of a warrior. Sure, Avalanche had its fifteen minutes of fame…but after that, they became prey for tabloids and ridiculous conspiracy theories. They became figureheads…symbols with no use and no meaning.

Well…perhaps Barret Wallace and Cait Sith, otherwise known as Reeve, could say differently. Barret (as all expected) returned to Corel and helped it become the prime supplier of energy through use of its coalmines. It quadrupled in size and was now considered the 'city of opportunity'. Tifa couldn't have been prouder.

Reeve, for all extensive purposes, found it necessary to help those in Mideel and Midgar. Thus far he had built the citizens of Mideel a new town on the island, one that he named quite aptly, "New Mideel". He also managed to rebuild two-fourths of Midgar, making it safer, and better, than it was before.

Red XIII, otherwise known as Nanaki, returned to Cosmo Canyon after Meteor. Two years later Bugenhagen died, and Nanaki became the leader and guardian of the Canyon. Cid, returning to Shera, married the young scientist, and the two had a baby last year. The baby was a girl. They named her 'Misty'. Vincent, being the silent and anti-social person that he was, took to wandering the world, not unlike Yuffie did when Avalanche first met her. The ninja herself had returned to Wutai, bringing with her the materia the group had been willing to part with (which was still a substantial amount) and more money than perhaps even her father had. Yuffie was indeed, smug.

Cloud…though he had regained his memory, chose to isolate himself. Tifa would like to say that he was as bad as Vincent, but at least Vincent stopped by every so often. Cloud avoided them all. Tifa wasn't even sure where he was at the moment.

Thoughts of the blonde led the woman to abandon her efforts with her truck for the time being. Tifa was standing in her garage, smudges on her cheeks and chin, dirty denim overalls held up by a single strap whilst the other side of the overalls hung limp. Sighing, the woman dumped the wrench she held in her hand in the toolbox to her side. Stooping down briefly, she picked the toolbox from the floor and placed it on the shelf at the back. "Another day…" Tifa said, snatching a rag from the same shelf and wiping her hands, which were black with oil. Glaring back at her truck, an old Shinra model, she pointed her finger at it and said, "You're gonna work, or else!"

When the truck didn't reply, the woman rolled her eyes and switched the light off as she exited through the door to the kitchen. The linoleum floor was checkered black and white, the fridge an aged relic of times now long past. Opening its door, Tifa took a beer from inside, twisting off the cap and muttering, "Need to get some groceries…" she shut the refrigerator door with a bump of her side. Taking a swig of the beer, Tifa migrated from her kitchen into her living room, which she had decorated with an excess of pillows and candles. The overall color scheme was a rich and soft lavender and indigo.

Crashing into her couch, Tifa already felt the tension in her muscles melt away and she sighed luxuriously. Kicking off her boots, she lay out on the sofa completely, her head propped up by a pillow and her feet dangling over the armrest on the other end. Half stretching, half reaching, Tifa grabbed the remote control from the coffee table, and pushing the power button, her TV turned on.

This was how Tifa Lockheart lived. Each day, she'd wake up, have breakfast, work on the truck till noon, stop and eat lunch, continue working on the truck until late evening, then she'd stop, have a beer, and fall asleep on the couch. Occasionally she did volunteer work, but she didn't really need a steady job. The money she earned with her adventures in Avalanche was enough to put her in retirement. Even after three years, Tifa barely spent any money on anything more than she needed. She had always been simple that way.

Though, at times, the loneliness would get to her, she would only have to remember that Corel was only a few hours away, and Rocket Town? It was barely a forty-five minute drive. ("If I can get the truck to work." Tifa thought with a roll of her eyes.) She had, by now, come to terms with the fact that she and Cloud would never be. Cloud still felt responsible for Aeris' death, and was still in a short of shock over all that had happened to him. Tifa…supposed she understood how he felt.

She was still in a bit of shock too.

The town she lived in, a generally new and still growing town, was called Tiesmire. Here, Tifa chose to start her new life…if one could call her current existence that. Dissatisfaction and depression rested deep within Tifa, as much as she tried to remain optimistic about things. She tended to avoid the locals, burying herself in her work in the garage. The truck she had taken from Nibleheim. It hadn't run for years and it became almost a town landmark…however, Tifa felt, despite the pain and tragedy experienced within the limits of the town, she needed to take a piece of it with her. Somehow, in her head, she had managed to convince herself that if she fixed the truck…

…Then she'd fix the past.

The television set washed Tifa's wearied face in its glow. The volume was low, so the woman couldn't understand what was being said. She focused on the lips of the man on the screen, who was currently holding up a book. His face seemed waxy and stretched, and his teeth looked false. Placing a hand on the book he was holding up, the man mouthed the word 'destiny'. Slowly, Tifa's eyes began to droop and the word appeared in her head as vivid and as real as if it were a living breathing creature sitting before her.

"Destiny…"

Whispering the word to herself, Tifa gradually slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The Beginning: Unexpected Arrival

Light was an intrusive entity, hell-bent on making Tifa miserable. At least…that's what she believed.

As the morning came filtering in through the closed curtains of Tifa's living room window, she became aware of stiffness in her neck and a funny taste in her mouth. Grimacing, the woman sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of her neck. Looking around, she let out a loud sigh. "Fell asleep on the couch again…Shiva, I don't know why I _bother_ owning a bed."

Standing groggily to her feet, she stretched and rubbed at her eyes, turning off the television before trudging through the kitchen, stopping for a moment to turn on the coffee machine, then continuing down the hall into the bathroom. There she shed her clothes and turned on the shower, savoring the feeling of the warm water cascading down her skin. When she was bathed and clean, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack, using it to dry herself off a bit before wrapping it around herself. Tossing her dirty clothes into the hamper, she stepped back out into the hall, continuing to the door at the end.

This was her room. Tifa, this time, used a red and black color scheme…though, admittedly, her bed was still cluttered with pillows and her dressers lined with nothing but candles. Tifa may have aspired to classier and more elegant things…but she wasn't much of a designer.

Choosing her outfit for the day, Tifa chose a simple pair of faded blue jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt. Quickly dressing, she pulled on a pair of strap on sandals before returning to her kitchen, her hair still damp and dripping. Opening her fridge again, the fighter made a face at its lack of contents, and shutting the door shut, she grabbed the loaf of bread sitting on the kitchen counter. Pulling out two bread slices, she pushed them into the toaster whilst simultaneously opening a cabinet door, pulling out a coffee mug when she did so. By now the coffee maker had a full pot ready, so Tifa poured herself a cup, putting in the sugar, stirring it, and drinking it black.

This was Tifa's morning routine…though today would be different, because she planned on heading to the local grocery store when she finished eating…unbeknownst to her, a motorbike was also currently speeding into the city limits, it's destination: her home. With only a cup of coffee and two pieces of bread as her breakfast, Tifa finished eating fast, unaware that another turning point in her life was fast coming.

Stopping only for a moment to brush her teeth, the fighter grabbed her purse and headed out the door, her sandals slapping against the pavement as she stepped onto the sidewalk. Walking with a steady pace, Tifa glanced around. Not many were out at the moment. It was early…but she was used to getting up early. It was just what she did. No amount of late-night TV and beer drinking could keep her in bed, or rather, on the couch, any later than 6:30.

Tiesmire was a rural town, not unlike Rocket Town or Nibleheim. (Granted, both towns had grown into cities now.) Tifa loved Tiesmire for its atmosphere, because she felt at home here. It was her habitat.

Crossing the street, Tifa entered the town square. Here she headed to the grocers, which were just opening their door. The owner, as he flipped the 'closed' sign to 'open', spotted Tifa nearing, and smiled. He had gray hair and a receding hairline, his large belly showing through his white apron. Smiling good naturedly, the man ushered her in, "Good morning, Ms. Lockhart!"

"Good morning, Mr. Smithly," the woman returned sweetly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fantastic as usual," The man said, grinning. He stepped behind the counter. "But today I feel like I could take on a behemoth!"

Tifa chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Yep…I feel fine indeed…Finally went on that candlelit dinner with mah wife."

"Really?" Tifa stopped perusing the aisle and stood on her tiptoes so that she could look at Smithly over the shelves. "How'd that go? I know you two have been planning that for some time now…"

"It went splendidly." Smithly said with a rich smile, doing a little flourish with his hands. Tifa smiled widely.

Soon, she had everything she needed. As she was paying, Smithly gave her a sidelong glance. "So…how have you been holding up? You been okay?"

Tifa blinked at him. "Um…yeah! I've been fine. Why do you ask?"

Smithly shrugged, shaking his head. "No reason…just that—" he paused as he placed the last item in the bag. "You always come in before everyone else. And I never see you around town. It's like you're hiding yourself in that house o' yours."

Tifa smiled softly. "Your concern's very sweet, Mr. Smithly…but I'm fine. Really."

Smithly nodded, smiling sadly. "Sure. Remember that tomorrow they're gonna have a crafts festival in the square. You should go. There'll be food and music and all sorts of fun."

Tifa nodded. "I'll think about it."

"All right…you go on now. I don't wanna hold you up or anything…"

Tifa smiled at him again as she hefted the paper bag into her arms. Waving her goodbye, the woman left the grocer's just as others began to enter. She continued back to her house, a blank look on her face. It belied the torrent of thoughts going through her head at the moment, however.

"So I don't get out too much… It's not like I block myself from the world. I can go visit Cid and Shera whenever I want. They live so close-by, it's not like it would be any trouble. And it's not like much is happening in this town _anyway_. …I'm…I'm not being a hermit. I'm _not_."

Tifa, engrossed in her thoughts, didn't notice the person standing in her yard, trying to peep into her windows. A large duffel bag was dumped at their feet, and parked on the curb just outside Tifa's home was a motorbike.

As Tifa neared, the person turned and their eyes grew wide at the sight of her. Tifa, still didn't seem to notice, and so moved up the path to her door as usual.

"…Tifa?"

Tifa jumped with a small shout, her grocery bag slipping from her grasp and crashing to the floor, spilling its contents. Hand flying to her mouth, she stared for a moment before removing her hand long enough to cry—

"Yuffie?"

Sure enough, standing in a pair of dark denim straight jeans and biker boots was none other than Yuffie herself. A yellow scarf was tied around her neck and a dark jean jacket was thrown on her shoulders, a white tank top that cut just above the navel underneath. She seemed pleased at Tifa's reaction. Nevertheless, she stooped down to help as Tifa began to gather the spilled groceries. "Real graceful, Tif. Do you always greet friends this way?" she said jokingly.

Tifa, recovering quickly, huffed indignantly. "You surprised me, that's all! What're you doing here?"

"What?" Yuffie said, as the both of them stood. She placed a gloved hand on her heart, feigning hurt. "No, 'hey Yuffie, how ya' doin', great ta see ya'? That hurts my feelings Tifa…it really does! I guess I should just go pack my things n' go. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Hey! I didn't mean all that! Its just…wow. This was really sudden."

Yuffie chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah, it kinda was. But hey!" She snapped her fingers and struck a pose, "You don't mind my hanging around for a bit, do ya?"

Tifa blinked. "Uh, well—"

"Great!" Yuffie clapped her hands, "It'll be just like old times! …Or…wait," the girl thought for a moment. "I guess it won't…But that's okay! We'll have fun anyhow!"

The girl stooped down and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. Straightening, she gave Tifa an ecstatic grin.

The woman stared back at her, her mouth slightly open. There she was. Yuffie Kisaragi, standing on her lawn, still oozing the youthful energy she did when she was sixteen, granted, she had matured greatly over the years. Considering all that had taken place over the years, it would have been impossible for her not too. Her hair was slightly longer than it was before, but only slightly. It fell into her eyes, which were so wide with life and keen sense that Tifa felt like a bug under a microscope.

Shutting her mouth, the woman moved to the door, fumbling slightly as she opened it with her key. She stepped into her living room, opening the door wide so that Yuffie may pass through. The girl in question began eyeing everything the moment she came in, a distinct smirk on her lips as she took in all the pillows and candles. Tifa shut the door after her, wondering idly just what it was she was getting herself into.

Setting her bag down in the kitchen, Tifa turned to Yuffie. "You can…um, s-set the bag down a-anywhere you like." Yuffie nodded and dropped the bag onto the floor next to the couch. Moving into the kitchen with Tifa, the ninja examined the room. "Nice place you have here, Tif. Not bad. Simple as hell, but still, not bad."

Tifa glared at her as she began to take her groceries out of the bag. "So…what brings you here, Yuffie?" she asked, after a moment.

"Traveling again." Yuffie said with a bright grin. "I had to get outta Wutai. My dad was starting to drive me crazy…but then again, the old coot always drives me crazy, so let's jes' say he was being worse than usual."

"Oh really? Where've you been to so far?"

"I've only visited Cosmo Canyon and Nibleheim so far. Nanaki's doing okay. Nibelhiem's changed a lot. They tore down a lot of the buildings. The only thing left standing from what it was before is the Shinra Mansion."

Tifa shook her head. "Figures."

Yuffie gave Tifa a mischievous look. "So how's miss 'big breasts' been, eh?"

The fighter grit her teeth, going slightly red in the cheeks. "Don't call me that."

The younger girl waved her off, "Re-_lax_. You know I'm just joshin' ya." She paused. "But really. How've you been? It's been a while since I've last spoken to you."

Tifa shrugged as she began placing things in the fridge. "I've been fine. Haven't done anything special, really…"

"Have you still been training? Cuz', no offense but you look like you're getting rusty."

The woman chuckled some. "I'm more than just rusty, I'm down right falling apart."

"Tell me about it…I can't believe you didn't see me standing there in the middle of your lawn with my bike parked outside your house! The Tifa I knew three years ago was sharp and on her toes!" Yuffie fell into fighting stance and punched the air a few times as she said this.

"Yeah…I keep telling myself I have to start training again…but…I dunno. It brings back too many memories of Meteor. Of…y'know. Nibleheim."

Yuffie sobered, allowing her fists to lower.

Silence fell between the two of them. Tifa tried to look busy, putting away her newly bought food, but she was nearly done. Yuffie just stood, her hands shoved into her back pockets, glancing occasionally at Tifa as she continued to examine the kitchen.

"So what've you been doing to keep yourself from going crazy? As I hear it, you don't have a job." The girl said after a moment.

Tifa paused as she picked up a peanut butter jar, the last of her groceries. "Well…I've been working on this truck I bought from Nibleheim."

Yuffie's eyes brightened. "Really? Is it in your garage?"

"Yeah--"

Without another word, the young girl turned on her heel and went into the garage. Hearing the door open, Tifa turned and went after her. "Hey, wait a minute-!"

"Wow, this thing's a piece of crap." Yuffie said, placing her hands high on her hips as she stood before the truck.

Tifa glared at her. "I haven't been working on making it pretty! I've just been trying to get it to _run!_ But…" the woman sighed and crossed her arms. "This thing just won't work. I guess I'm no mechanic…"

Yuffie wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I haven't seen ya do much mechanic-y stuff. Why don't you just ask Cid to help you? The cranky bastard could fix this up in no time I bet."

"I wanted to see if I could do it on my own. And besides…Cid's been so busy with Misty and Shera…plus he never stops working on the Highwind, you know that."

The young girl shuddered at the thought of the airship. "Ah, god! Bad memories! You know, after riding that thing for the first time, I couldn't get the taste of vomit from my mouth for a week!"

Tifa blinked. "That's," she made a face. "_Disgusting!_"

Yuffie nodded grimly, "It wasn't fun." Moving towards the truck, the ninja ran a hand over the closed hood. "So what'cha gonna do when this hunk of junk is fixed?"

Tifa shrugged, "I dunno…I have to fix the truck first before I can do anything, and honestly, I dunno if that's ever gonna happen." She said this with a heavy sigh, and Yuffie turned to give her a quizzical look.

"…Tifa, I think you need to get out more." The girl said as she straightened again. "Life isn't meant to be spent sitting and fiddling with some damn Shinra truck that won't even work."

The woman stared at her, and in turn, the girl returned her stare. It was a quiet, somber look, one that Tifa never thought Yuffie'd be able to achieve. But she was nineteen now. It had been three years. She wasn't a child anymore.

Shaking her head, Tifa walked to the side table, leaning against the wood. "Life's not the same anymore."

"The world isn't the same, Tif. You've gotta change with things, y'know?" Yuffie placed one hand on her right hip as she gestured with the other, "Evolve n' stuff. Like…" she snapped her fingers, "Like a butterfly! Be a butterfly Tif! I'll help you."

Tifa laughed slightly, and Yuffie gave her an indignant look. "Hey! I was being serious!" the ninja cried, going red in the face. The fighter raised her hand, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just…I got this image in my head of you helping me into a giant butterfly suit." She laughed again.

Yuffie gave her a weird look.

Coughing awkwardly, Tifa quieted down.

Another silence fell between them. This time, it was Tifa who broke it. "You want something to eat? I can make you something. I may not live the glamorous life, but I can still cook one heck of a meal."

Yuffie grinned so huge that Tifa was shocked the grin could fit on her face. "That'd be great!" she exclaimed.

Tifa nodded, smiling softly, "All right…what do ya want? I'll see if I can make it."

That night was spent reminiscing and laughing about past experiences shared while adventuring as Avalanche members. Yuffie, with her animated reenactments, brought to life moments that Tifa had long since forgotten. She couldn't remember a time she had laughed so much.

Having an extra room on the offhand chance of a guest coming to her home, Tifa offered for Yuffie to spend the night. Yuffie, grinning like a fox, accepted.

It was now late night. Tifa was lying in, of all places, her _bed_, the pillows rearranged to accommodate the bed's negligent host. Staring up at her ceiling, the fighter tried to fight down the anxiety brought on by the change in her routine. Lifting her head, she looked over at the clock and groaned to see it was nearly two in the morning. Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, Tifa looked around her once before getting to her feet and leaving the room, pulling the bed cover along with her.

She crept past Yuffie's room, eyeing her door as she passed with a considerable amount of apprehension. When she had safely passed the door without any bites or scratches and all limbs attached, she continued her venture to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a beer bottle and twisted off the cap, tossing it on the kitchen table as she passed into the living room, her bed cover draped over her shoulders like a cloak. Crashing onto the couch, she reached for the controller and turned on the television, making sure to put the volume low so as not to wake her guest.

Tilting the bottle up, Tifa took a few large gulps as she changed the channels, the television set playing shadows across her face. She continued to cycle through the channels, not stopping, until she returned to the beginning. Disgruntled, Tifa continued her channel surfing.

A random assortment of images flashed her eyes before disappearing in a wink. Each image appeared and disappeared in a black void.

A fat chocobo. Wink. A woman holding up a bottle and smiling. Wink. A car driving down a street. Wink. A zombie. Wink. A family posing. Wink.

"It's hard, finding anything to watch at this hour, huh?"

Tifa choked on her beer. Coughing and wiping quickly at her mouth and chin, she turned to see Yuffie standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Yuffie?"

"So," the girl flopped onto the couch next to Tifa. "Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

The fighter nodded mutely, choosing to take another swig of her beer rather than try and say anything.

Yuffie eyed the bottle. "…Ya got another one of those?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think you're old enough to drink this yet."

The ninja rolled her eyes at her as she stood and went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled one out. "They say you gotta acquire a taste for this stuff."

Tifa continued flipping through the channels. "If you have one of those, don't tell anyone else I gave it to you. They'll think I was a bad influence."

"Oh _please_, Tifa. I'm nineteen. Not four."

Yuffie flopped back onto the couch with a sigh. Twisting the cap off, she tossed it onto the coffee table just as she was placed her feet there. Tifa gave her a look, raised her eyes to the ceiling, then continued staring at the television.

Yuffie took a swig of the beer and immediately grimaced, "Ugh, grossness! Who would bother trying to 'acquire' anything from this?"

"Some don't have to try so hard. Just sip it, Yuffie. Concentrate less on the bitter taste and try to find the tasty tang in it."

Yuffie chuckled. "'Tasty tang'…that's catchy."

Tifa smiled absently.

"Why haven't you opened up another bar? I hear Seventh Heaven was pretty popular in Midgar."

"I dunno…I just haven't found the drive I guess."

"But you have enough to drive to sit and tinker with a truck that doesn't work?"

Tifa pursed her lips. "Yeah. I do."

Yuffie shook her head as she took another sip of her beer. "I'm tellin' ya, ya have to get out more often. I know this town is small, but they've gotta have _something_ going on."

Tifa's eyes narrowed. "You haven't been here even a _day_ and already you think I should—Oh." Her eyes brightened.

Yuffie looked at her, the beer bottle halting just short of her lips. "'Oh' what?" she asked.

The fighter bit her lip. "Well…there _was_ going to be a crafts festival today in the town square—"

"Really? That's great!" Yuffie bounced around in her seat. The movements jostled Tifa, and the older woman gave the girl a scandalized look. "They have all kinds of things at crafts festivals! It'll be fun!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"I dunno if I wanna go…"

"…Tifa, I have no idea what you've been doing these past few years, but I've never seen you act like such a…_hermit!_"

Tifa went red in the face. "I am _not_ a hermit!"

"Then come on! Don't be such a lame ass! It's a _festival!_ Let's go have some fun!" Yuffie gave Tifa's shoulder a slight push, "I'm telling you, its gonna be fantastic!"

"How can you have so much enthusiasm at two in the morning?" The other woman muttered.

Yuffie laughed at the pout on Tifa's face. Leaning back, she sighed luxuriously, but as Tifa flipped past yet another channel, the young girl shot straight again, her eyes wide. "Ohmigod, go back. _Go back!_"

Tifa stared at her, startled. "What! Why?"

Yuffie snatched the controller from her hand, "Gimme!" Cycling back, the girl stopped on a channel featuring a young man singing and dancing. "It's Guilly!"

Tifa made a face. "_'Guilly'?_"

The ninja sighed and leaned forward on her knees. "He's so hot. Don't you think?"

The fighter raised an eyebrow as she looked at the television and back at Yuffie. The man, though he honestly was handsome, had a cheesy quality to him. His golden blonde hair was slick back and he wore a pair of dark sunglasses. He wore a green button up t-shirt that was open at the front to show off his muscles. A teen idol. Tifa couldn't help but snicker.

Yuffie, not catching it, jumped to her feet, using her beer bottle as a mic. Doing a bit of a dance, she sang, "'So let it begin! Moving through a hazy oblivion with a grin. Take destiny and chance and you'll find the romance of the ages, locked within steel cages, separate, until you set them free, so come with me...Come with me. –Come on Tifa!" Yuffie added as she jumped onto the couch and extended her hand. Bewildered, Tifa took it, and the two were up on the couch, one dancing, and the other standing and feeling stupid.

"'Come with me, and we'll show these poor dead souls what living was really meant to be. So let it begin!'" Yuffie sang the lyrics by heart, closing her eyes as she swayed her hips in a rhythm Tifa couldn't follow.

Awed and humbled, Tifa watched as Yuffie danced next to her on the couch, struggling to keep her balance on the cushion while Yuffie moved next to her. In the light of the television set, Tifa realized that Yuffie truly had grown. It seemed her growth spurt had finally come, taking her away from the simple, innocent body of a child, to the mature and beautiful body of a woman.

Tifa swallowed hard at this realization, and fell to the couch with a plop, her cheeks flaming.

Yuffie, finished with her song, blew a kiss to the television as Guilly's music video ended. Seating herself on the couch again, the ninja looked over to Tifa, who seemed to be staring off into space. Concerned, the girl waved a hand before her eyes. "Hey, Tif? You all right?"

Tifa didn't look at her, only muttered. "Time's have really changed."

Yuffie blinked. "…Tifa?"

Tifa looked at her, blinking as though coming out of a trance. "Huh? Oh…sorry, Yuffie. I was just…thinking."

Yuffie shook her head, an exasperated smile on her face. "You think too much. So what if times have changed? That's what time does. Life's impossible without it. Time is the one thing we can't control, and quite frankly, it should stay that way. Y'know? Human beings are so damn determined to control everything; it's good that there are still something's we'll never even get to touch. Real good."

Tifa stared at the girl next to her. "Yuffie…that was really deep."

The ninja grinned. "Yeah…I know." She took a swig of her beer. Wiping at her lips with her arm, she said, "When you're on the road, by yourself, with no one to talk to, you tend to think about a lot of stuff you didn't before. Before I didn't use to…but now…now it's kinda hard avoiding thoughts like that. Sometimes it can get annoying."

"Why annoying?"

"Because when you think a lot, you tend to realize things. And when you realize some of the truths of the world…you get sad."

Tifa looked at Yuffie as the girl looked at her. There was a tinge of sadness in her eyes, though Tifa couldn't see what it was for exactly. There were plenty of things for them and the rest of the Avalanche members to be sad about. The disaster at Mideel, the battle with Shinra…the death of Aeris. Tifa knew that Yuffie's mother died when she was young. It was one of the few personal facts the ninja had revealed during their adventures. When all the others, Tifa included, tended to wave the young ninja away in annoyance, the mage would stop and listen to anything the girl had to say. It was easy for the group to forget that, then, Yuffie was still only a child, and like any child, she sought guidance and comfort.

Tifa looked away, suddenly ashamed. "Yuffie…"

The ninja, who had taken to watching the television, looked back at the woman. "Yeah, Tif?"

"I'm sorry…"

Yuffie gave her a confused look and Tifa continued, tapping her fingers on her beer bottle nervously. "I'm sorry that, you know, during our fight against Sephiroth, I didn't stop to think that maybe you'd…I mean…you were so young and none of us…none of us but Aeris—"

"Tifa."

Tifa looked at her, and again, she was struck by how much the girl had changed physically.

"Don't worry about it. I was a pest, and I still am. Just know that I'm really glad you let me stay here instead of some motel in town."

Tifa smiled.

Yuffie returned it, and turned her attention back to the television. For a time, the two sat watching music videos from various artists. The music industry, with the fall of Shinra, boomed, along with the movie industry. Both were now steadily rising in pop culture, and Yuffie informed Tifa of all the latest rumors and insights on the artists that the music channel featured. They did this for a while before Tifa stretched and yawned.

"It's really late," she said sleepily, getting to her feet.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, we should hit the sack. Can't be tired for the festival today!"

"I think we're a bit late for that, but yeah, getting to bed is a great idea."

Yuffie chuckled, getting to her feet. "All righty then…G'night Tif…or good morning I guess I should say." Yuffie grinned and left for her room.

Tifa stared after her, a funny feeling in her chest.

"Time's have changed." Tifa said as she stood, draping her bed cover over her shoulders. "They've…definitely changed."

Turning off the television, the woman was cast in shadow.


	3. Festival of Reassimilation

A/N: I'm nearly done with the next chapter. I promise more humor in the chapters coming. Until then, you're going to have to deal with just the lighthearted fuzziness of this chapter. Squee...

* * *

They awoke later in the morning groggy and disoriented. Hair tussled and mussed, Tifa and Yuffie came out of their bedrooms at the same time, muttering 'good mornings' as they shuffled down the hall. Pausing at the bathroom, they looked to one another for a moment before the fighter gestured for the ninja to go on. The girl smiled her thanks, shuffling into the bathroom with a yawn. Tifa continued past the bathroom into the kitchen, where she proceeded to make breakfast.

Feeling the need to expand on things a bit, she set out to make pancakes, taking out the necessary bowls and ingredients to make the batter. A moment later, Yuffie joined her in the kitchen, seating herself at the table. "Ooh! What'cha gonna make, Tif?"

"Pancakes…Is that all right?"

Yuffie grinned. "Can't wait. I'm starving!"

"That's good, cuz I never make a few pancakes." Tifa began to mix the batter. Glancing back at Yuffie, she asked, "Where do you plan on going to next?"

Yuffie shrugged fiddling with the beer cap Tifa had tossed onto the table earlier that morning. "I'll stop by Cid's I suppose…but I dun' wanna impose on 'em. I'm annoying enough. Imagine someone trying to take care of a baby with me around!"

Tifa frowned slightly. "Yuffie, you're not annoying."

Yuffie grinned, "Nice of you to say, Tif, but we both know that isn't true."

"Well…all right, you can be a bit of a pain _sometimes_—"

"Hey, you weren't supposed to agree with me!"

"'Re-_lax_'!" Tifa mimicked, glancing at the younger girl over her shoulder with a grin. "I was only kidding."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at her. "Big breasted jerk." She mumbled.

"Pesky thieving runt." Tifa returned with a laugh.

The ninja ran a hand through her hair, smiling softly. "Sooo…" she propped her feet up on another chair. "We're going to that festival today, right?"

Tifa sighed. "Yeah…sure. Why not."

"Great!" Yuffie said with a genuine smile. "It'll be fun, you'll see!"

"Yeah loads of fun…" Tifa grumbled.

Soon the pancakes were ready, and setting out the syrup, butter, and whipped cream, the two began to eat. The ninja hadn't lied when she said she was hungry, for she consumed her first three pancakes with such zeal and voracious enthusiasm that Tifa couldn't help but stare.

When all the pancakes were gone, Tifa stood to clear the table, however, Yuffie waved her off. "Go on. I'll take care of this. It's a fifty-fifty deal. You cook, I clean."

Tifa blinked rapidly, "Um, thank you, Yuffie, but you don't have to—"

"'Course I do!" the girl said, proceeding to clear the table.

Tifa nodded and muttered her thanks choosing to lean against the counter as she watched Yuffie work. That had certainly been unexpected. The ninja had never offered to do such things before, as far as Tifa remembered. "Time's have changed." Tifa said with a small sigh.

Yuffie glanced at her sharply. "Geez, come on, Tif. You're starting to sound old!"

"I _feel_ old."

"You're only…what? Twenty-four? You're _so_ not old!"

"Twenty-three actually."

"Yeah, like I said, you're _not_ old."

Tifa smiled absently. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she frowned softly. "I guess we should get ready if we want to get to that crafts festival early."

Yuffie frowned as she looked up from washing a plate. "What's the rush?"

"I like being early…plus, we'll have first pick on what they have to sell."

Yuffie nodded. "You go ahead and get ready, I'll finish this."

"You sure you don't want me to help?"

"I wouldn't be a good house guest if I told you 'yes'."

"All right…" Tifa said shoving off of the counter and going to her room. There she chose a pair of dark shorts, a black tank top, and a navy blue vest. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, she snagged a hair-tie from her bedside table and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. Going back to the kitchen, she saw that Yuffie had finished and had gone back to her room to change.

Biting her lip, Tifa glanced back at the hall for a moment before going into the garage, flicking the light on as she opened the door. The truck, with its paint peeling, mud and dirt covered body illuminated by the dull light of the overhanging light-bulb, Tifa felt a sense of loss and longing wash over her. A deep-rooted filling that squirmed in her gut, tightening her throat, and causing her eyes to turn overcast.

"You're never gonna work…" Tifa breathed, disdain creeping into her voice as her face turned cold.

"Tifa, what're you doing?"

Tifa jumped at the sound of Yuffie's voice behind her. Turning, the fighter glared. "Geez, Yuffie! Why do you have to keep scaring me like that?"

Yuffie held her hands up with a smirk, "Hey, hey, hey! You're the one who's rusty! I'm a ninja, remember? You can't forget these things, Tif!"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "You ready?"

Yuffie was dressed in her old khaki shorts, the material frayed and worn, and her old orange sneakers, which looked ready to fall apart. Her shirt was a yellow tee that, again, cut above the navel. She wore her old orange gloves and thrown over her shirt was a long beige jacket whose sleeves cut at the elbows.

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "You've got a thing for your belly button, don't you?"

Yuffie grinned, lifting her shirt some. "'Course I do! It's just so darned cute! Don't you think?"

The fighter rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse from the kitchen table. "Come on, the town square isn't that far off. Just a few blocks or so."

The two left the house, Tifa leading and Yuffie following. The morning was clear and bright, the sunlight turning dewdrops into diamonds. The two women were a sight to see, should any of the citizens of Tiesmire glance out their windows as they walked by. The ninja, feeling playful, took to balancing on the curb. She held both her arms out at her sides so as to keep her balance. "Hey, Tifa!"

Tifa glanced back at her. Seeing what Yuffie was doing, the woman smirked slightly. "Kinda big to do that, don't you think?"

"Yer just jealous cuz your rusty. That's what I'm gonna call you from now on. Rusty. Come on, _Rusty_. Let's see you do this!" the girl taunted.

Tifa tongued her cheek, "All right, here, watch this, Ms. Fancy Feet." the woman stepped onto the curb, placing one foot after the other as she balanced herself with her arms. "Easy!" she exclaimed.

Grinning like a devil, Yuffie gave Tifa a slight shove from behind.

"Hey!" Tifa cried, struggling to keep from falling off the curb. "That isn't fair!"

Yuffie cackled, "Life ain't fair, sweetheart!"

"Tell me about it." Tifa said, shaking her head, but she was grinning.

They continued like that until they reached the town square. They earned many stares from the other early festivalgoers, but the two were in high spirits and were not deterred by the judgmental looks. As they neared the end of the curb, Yuffie lost balance and slipped off, stumbling in an attempt to regain composure. Tifa went to her aid, grabbing her arm so that she steadied. "You okay?" the woman asked.

The ninja nodded, a mildly surprised look on her face. But that quickly disappeared as a smile spread across her face. "Guess you're not so rusty after all, Rusty."

Tifa laughed and gave Yuffie a playful shove.

Turning she stopped as she spotted Smithly and his wife near one of the booths. The man waved to her, and she waved back, smiling sheepishly. Yuffie, seeing whom she was waving to, grabbed her hand, "Come on! Introduce me!"

Sputtering, Tifa cried, "Hey--!" but she could only sigh in resignation as the young girl dragged her to the elderly couple. Smiling politely, Tifa nodded to them both. "Mr. Smithly, Mrs. Smithly. How are you two this morning?" they nodded in turn.

"Fine, just fine." Mr. Smithly said. He gestured to Yuffie, "And who is this lovely young lady with you?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi, at your service!" Yuffie stuck her hand out, and Smithly shook it, chuckling in amusement. "Ah...I've heard a lot about you."

"Only half of its true," Yuffie said with a wink.

Smithly chuckled again.

Mrs. Smithly, her gray hair covered by a black shawl, extended her hand, smiling sweetly. "Mrs. Smithly. Pleased to meet you dear."

"Right back at ya." Yuffie said, shaking her hand firmly.

Tifa, clearing her throat, nudged Yuffie with her elbow. "If you'll excuse us, Mr. Smithly, Mrs. Smithly." She nodded to them, Yuffie giving them a wave as they walked away.

The festival was already beginning to thrum with life as people came, walking between booths. The air was filled with a small din, laughter and conversations clashing into one another in an ambience of sound. Tifa and Yuffie stuck close together as they maneuvered through the thickening crowd…however, only one of them was nervous.

Tifa didn't realize how used to being alone she had become, and this truth didn't become blatantly apparent until now, stuck here in a place of deep social connection. The noises and activity made the fighter's stomach turn to knots. Before, this type of atmosphere was a distant memory that had paled and withered over time. Now, however, it was all around her, pulsating and moving and changing. Tifa found herself unconsciously grabbing Yuffie's arm and stepping even closer to her.

The ninja, feeling the tension in the woman's touch, turned to look at her companion with an inquisitive look. Seeing that she was preoccupied with all that was going around her, the girl decided to get the woman's attention a different way.

"Geez, Tifa. Look, I know I'm hot n' all, but can't we wait till we're some place private?"

Tifa's eyes snapped onto Yuffie's face, her cheeks immediately flaming. "W-What?" Then, looking down at her hands, she quickly let go of the ninja's arm. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

Yuffie shrugged. "I didn't mind that. It was just that you seemed tense."

Tifa bit her lip as she looked around her. "I'm not used to this." She said quietly.

"And you say you're not a hermit…" the younger girl rolled her eyes. "Come on." Grabbing her hand, Yuffie led Tifa to one of the nearby booths. "We'll cycle around, m'kay? Don't look so twitchy."

"I'm not twitchy!" Tifa exclaimed, earning herself some looks from those around her. Hunching her shoulders some, the woman moved to the other side of the booth.

One by one, Yuffie and Tifa visited each booth, examining what each vendor had to offer. Both admired the creative trinkets each vendor displayed, their skill in craftsmanship shown in the designs and assembly of their goods. Yuffie always spent a little more time on the jewelry, her eyes turning wide at the sight of bracelets and rings. It was at one particular jewelry booth, that Yuffie picked out a necklace.

This necklace, with its thin silver chain, had a pendant of a butterfly, it's wings decorated with what looked like obsidian. "Tifa!" the ninja cried, holding the necklace up to the fighter. "This is perfect for you!"

Tifa took the pendant in between her fingers. "It's pretty." The woman said, smiling softly.

Yuffie held the necklace up higher, screwing her face up as she examined it. Then, glancing once at Tifa, she said. "I'm buying this for you."

At this, the woman glanced at her sharply. "What?"

Yuffie ignored her and turned to the vendor, reaching into her back pocket. "I'll take this, please."

"But Yuffie—"

"Shush!" The ninja said, as she handed the money. Unhooking the necklace, she held it up. "C'mere."

"Yuffie—"

Yuffie stamped her foot. "C'mere, Rusty! Or I'll pop you in the lip."

Tifa sighed as she stepped toward the girl. "That's one way to put a necklace on somebody…" she grumbled.

"Hair please."

Tifa lifted her hair and Yuffie stepped forward, reaching around her neck. "Stupid hook…" the girl muttered as she fumbled with the necklace.

The fighter stiffened at the feel of the girl's breath against her neck. Biting her lip at the light contact the ninja's finger's made against her skin, Tifa tried to distract herself with something else.

When Yuffie stepped away, Tifa was positively red in the face.

"It looks good on you! Beautiful in fact!" the ninja said proudly, placing her hands high on her hips.

Tifa only muttered a small 'thank you' as she crossed her arms.

Not noticing her companion's discomfort, Yuffie turned and her eyes brightened. "Oh look! There's a band setting up over there!"

Tifa looked in the direction Yuffie was looking. "Well there's the music Smithly promised…"

Yuffie grabbed Tifa's hand. "C'mon, let's go see what they're gonna play."

Learning there was no use in fighting, Tifa allowed the younger girl to drag her clear across the town square to where the band was preparing to perform. A crowd was already forming around them. Worming their way into the heart of the crowd, Yuffie tapped her foot impatiently whilst Tifa glanced around her anxiously.

One of the band members tapped the microphone, getting a slight feedback as he did so. Speaking into the mic, he muttered. "Testing, testing…" When all seemed to check out, he waved to the crowd and smiled. "Howdy folks!"

The crowd answered him back simultaneously and his smile widened. "Nice to see y'all here today. Well my name's Orvan and I'm the lead singer and one of the guitarists for our lil' band, Meteor!"

"Catchy name…" Tifa grumbled.

'Orvan' proceeded to introduce the rest of the band. There was 'Edgar' the bassist, 'Neal' the drummer, and 'Bob' the other guitarist.

Yuffie giggled at the last name. "Heh…_'Bob'_."

Tifa gave her a weird look.

"Now here's a little number," Orvan began, "That I'm sure a lot of you will recognize."

He strummed a few notes on his guitar and Tifa's ears perked at the melody. "Hey, isn't that-"

"OHMIGOD!" Yuffie jumped into the air. "Yes! _Yes!_"

Other young girls joined in her glee, while the male portion of the crowd groaned collectively. Tifa, bewildered, watched as those around her began to dance and move. Yuffie turned to her, and the fighter paled.

"Let's dance, Tifa!" the girl exclaimed, already bopping to the beat and music the band made.

"Uh…Yuffie I think I'll sit this one out…"

Yuffie glared at her. "Tif, yer borin' me! Now come on! Don't you know how to dance?"

"Of course I do!" Tifa said, sounding indignant. "It's just…"

Yuffie grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Stop thinking so much and move! Get your mind off that truck! Forget about time! Just _dance_ will you?"

Sputtering, Tifa didn't fight as the other girl grabbed her hand and twirled her about. "That's it!" the ninja said, laughing.

Tifa began to sway her hips to the beat, only slightly at first, then more and more as the song progressed. A smile grew on her face as her movements matched those around her. People gave wide berth to what they could only perceive as two beautiful women having fun and dancing their hearts out.

"'Take destiny and chance and you'll find the romance of the ages, locked within steel cages, separate, until you set them free, so come with me...Come with me!'"

The music was different from the original song. It was much more raw. Faster, less dreamy, and more energized. Tifa found she liked this grungy, adrenaline-fueled version of the song better opposed to the original's slower, techno pumped version. The music, which pulsated from the speakers and amps, seemed to flow out and wash the crowd in its essence. It drowned Tifa, filling her chest and head with a light headed abandon that caused her to close her eyes and throw her hands up in the air.

And then, just like that. The song was over.

The crowd, coming out of its trance, clapped and cheered their appreciation. Yuffie, pink faced and out of breath, looked to Tifa, who was in a similar state. The girl was looking at her with what seemed to be admiration and joy. "Wow, Tif. You really got into it, didn't you? See! You had fun!"

Tifa, smiling meekly, nodded.

The rest of the day was spent dancing to Meteor's music, the butterfly necklace swinging from around Tifa's neck and glinting in the sunlight.


	4. Sparring Angels

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. Again, I dunno what to say about it...except that I listened to the new Gorillaz CD the entire time whilst writing it. In fact...I listened to nothing but the Gorillaz since I've started this story!

* * *

"You should decorate your ceiling."

"…My ceiling? Why my ceiling?"

"So that on the weekends, when you come back from a long night of drinking and partying, you can crash out on the floor, stare up, and see a bunch of pretty colors and things…that'd be cool."

"…Would I be getting high during these outings of mine?"

"Nah, ceiling art can only be appreciated when drunk…not high."

"And you'd know this, how?"

"I don't. It was just a thought. Why? Did you think it was a bad idea?"

"No, it's not so much that, it's just…I never go out partying."

"I can tell."

"Have you gone to a lot of parties before?"

"To be honest…no…not really."

Exhausted and sitting on the couch, both Tifa and Yuffie had their heads tilted back and were staring at the ceiling. It was now nighttime, and the two had just returned from the festival. Neither seemed to have the energy to get up.

Yuffie tapped her chin. "You should paint Shiva and Siren on your ceiling."

Tifa frowned slightly. "Why?"

At this, the other girl smiled lazily. "Cuz' their pretty."

The fighter lifted her head to stare at her. "Yuffie, I think you need to go to bed."

The ninja rubbed at her eye. "I think I do…" Yawning, the girl tried to get up, but failed. "Tif, help me. I don't have enough energy. I think my limbs are _dead._" She whined.

Sighing, Tifa pushed herself onto her feet. "Come on, drama queen. It's time for bed."

Yuffie took her hand, and the woman helped her to her feet. "Thanks," she said as she teetered a bit. Shuffling towards her room, the girl stifled another yawn, "Night, Tif."

Tifa smiled after her. "Night, Yuffie."

The ensuing silence after the ninja's departure left the fighter feeling like a passive thought of shallow origin. Not too long before, she had been making a connection with a friend, reliving a memory of celebration and joy she had long since forgotten. But now, she was back in neutral, lost without the helping hand of a shinobi who knew more about life and the fire that came with it than perhaps she did. After all, Tifa had received many winding blows throughout her lifetime…many of them experienced during the year she spent traveling with Avalanche.

Idly, the woman wondered where her true discontent lay. Was it in her current situation? Or was it in her past somewhere, lying unseen?

Trudging into the kitchen, Tifa was about to make her way to her bedroom when the door to the garage called her attention. Turning slowly to it, she gazed at it with cold eyes, not wishing to once again drown herself in a hopeless endeavor, an endeavor that, though she may not admit it consciously, was really a project of deeper meaning.

"Not tonight. You're not going to torment me tonight…" the woman muttered, continuing her path to her room.

About to enter her room, Tifa was once again struck by the fact that she was actually going to sleep in her bed. "This is a record." The woman thought wryly.

Fingers grasping the cool metal of the bedroom doorknob, she was just about to open the door when—

"OH. MY. GAWD!"

Tifa jerked, head snapping in the direction of Yuffie's room. Hurrying to the door, she burst into the bedroom, flicking on the light and glancing around wildly. "What? What is it?"

"S-Spider! On me! Oh Leviathan, I can _feel _it!" Yuffie was standing on her bed and reaching at her back. "Crap! It's going down my frickin' _spine!_"

Tifa held up her hands, "Yuffie, relax! You'll smash it and that'll just be disgusting!"

"God _damn_ it Tifa, you dunno how frickin' BIG this—HOLY—" Yuffie yelped and fanned her shirt. "It's in between my breasts! Get it out! Get it out! Ugh!"

"Quit it, or it'll bite you!"

"_What?_"

Burying her face in her hands the woman shouted, "Stop jiggling around! You're just exacerbating the situation!" Tifa moved to the side of the bed, gesturing for Yuffie to come down. "C'mere, and _don't jerk_."

Yuffie whimpered as she carefully climbed off the bed, now as stiff as a statue and looking terribly frightened. "Tif…Tif, get it off, it's crawling up to my neck!"

Sure enough, the spider crawled out from beneath the shirts neckline. It was a dark spider, not large, but thick. Tifa was relieved to see it didn't have any of the marks of a poisonous spider, and reaching up, she carefully brushed the arachnid into her open palm.

"There." Tifa said, cupping the spider. "No need for panic."

Yuffie rubbed her neck vigorously, "Easy for _you_ to say…it wasn't crawling all over your skin!"

Smirking, Tifa turned to leave the room, "Night, Yuffie."

"Hey, Tif?"

The woman stopped and turned. "Yes?"

The ninja gave her a sheepish smile. "Thanks."

Tifa nodded. "No problem."

Shutting the door, the fighter went into her room. There, she opened her window and placed the spider on the windowsill. It scuttled out into the shadows of the night. Tifa waved softly for a moment before shutting her window and changing her clothes. Feeling exhausted, the woman finally went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Tifa awoke to hear noises coming from her kitchen. Frowning groggily, the woman kicked the blankets off of her and left her room. Entering the kitchen, she squinted at the light.

"Good morning, Rusty."

Blinking, Tifa's eyes adjusted enough to the light to see that Yuffie was already setting food out onto the table. "I made breakfast, hope ya don't mind."

"Oh no!" Tifa said, smiling pleasantly. "I'm surprised. This was nice of you."

Yuffie grinned. "I saw that you had tofu, green onion, and seaweed and I was jes' like, 'Wow! I can actually cook something with this stuff!' So I did." She waved a hand. "This, Tifa, is what we eat for breakfast in Wutai! White rice, miso soup, and sausage."

The fighter nodded, eyeing the food with approval and admiration. "This looks really good. You have to teach me how to make this!"

Yuffie blinked as she sat down. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear that. Tifa Lockhart, asking me to teach her how to cook something?" she served a bowl of miso soup and handed it carefully to Tifa. "It's easy enough to make this stuff. Nothing complicated…or else I wouldn't have been able to make it. Did I tell you of the time I burned a tub of ice cream?"

Tifa paused as she was just about to begin eating. Thinking the sentence over again, she wrinkled her nose. "How in the world do you burn _ice cream?_"

Yuffie smiled proudly. "No idea! But I managed it!"

"Nothing's impossible for The Great Ninja Yuffie I suppose…" Tifa said jokingly.

"Hardy, har, har. Very funny, Tif."

"I should do stand up comedy. Things may not have always been the easiest in my life, but I can think of a few moments that would earn some laughs from a crowd."

"Like what?"

"Like the first time we arrived at Costa del Sol. Red XIII was about ready to pass out from the heat."

Yuffie laughed. "I remember! He _did_ end up passing out."

"He passed out only because _you_ hit him in the head with that soccer ball."

The ninja blinked, a sausage held to her lips. "I…did?"

Tifa looked at her incredulously. "Yes! And then you ran off and we couldn't find you for the longest time! When we finally did, you were hiding out in that man's materia shop! Don't you remember?"

Yuffie frowned. "Materia shop…? …_Oh._" A slow grin spread across her lips. "I remember now."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet you do…" she grumbled.

* * *

"Tif, why are you living here in Tiesmire? I mean…out of all places you could've moved to, why this place? Couldn't you have moved to Rocket Town? It's not far from here."

"I would've, but…somehow, the thought of running into Cid and Shera didn't settle well with me."

"Why?"

"It's weird…being friends with a couple…a _family_ no less, and being single with no children. You can understand that, can't you?"

"I guess so…" a pause. "Yeah. Yeah, I can understand that."

Tifa and Yuffie were sitting in the living room. It was around noon by now. With nothing to do and nothing of interest nearby to see, the two settled for simply lounging on Tifa's couch and watching television. However, they were growing more and more absorbed in their conversation than what the TV had to offer: A game show in which the contestants were putting rubber bands around their heads and trying to answer trivia questions at the same time.

Disgusted with the sight of people degrading themselves for cash, Tifa turned the television off. "Yuffie, if you don't mind my asking…why did you leave Wutai?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I already told you."

"Yes…but…what did your father do to you that made you angry enough to leave?"

The girl snorted, crossing her arms. "He was being a chauvinistic bastard, like always. A real grade a _asshole_ if you ask me."

"He told you to do something you didn't want to do?"

"He basically told me to give up my future."

"…How's that?"

"Tifa, can we talk about something else? Thinking about my dad gets me in a pissy mood."

Tifa looked at her for a moment before nodding. "All right…"

"Let's talk about you," Yuffie said, turning fully to Tifa. Curling up on the couch, the girl gave the fighter a shrewd look. "When you're through with that truck o' yours, what're you gonna do? Are you gonna just sit here and wait for something to happen to you?"

Tifa frowned deeply. "I haven't thought about that…"

"Why don't you just take the truck to a garage or something? They'd be able to fix it. I still think you should just take it to Cid."

"Yuffie, I don't think you understand. Fixing that truck is just something I have to do on my own."

"No offense, Tif. But by the sound of your voice, you know as well as I do that you'll never fix that truck."

Tifa didn't say anything. She chose to stare at the blank television screen instead.

"Rusty."

The woman didn't answer.

"Rusty, let's spar."

Head snapping toward her companion, Tifa stared at Yuffie as if she were crazy. The ninja shrugged plaintively. "What? We've got nothing else to do and we both could use the practice…well. _You_ do."

Tifa shook her head. "No way. We could hurt each other."

"Oh come on! We both have pent up frustrations that we could use getting rid of. What's the harm in a bit of sparring between friends?"

Tifa frowned. "But Yuffie, we don't have any sparring gear. We don't even really have a place TO spar!"

"Your front lawn." The girl said, jerking her head toward the front door. "We can spar there just fine."

Tifa stared at her incredulously. "Are you insane? The neighbors—"

"Won't say a thing unless they want my fist in their mouths." Yuffie stood. "Come on, Tif. Quit being so worried all the time."

"Yuffie-"

"Tifa, if you don't spar me now, I'll take it as your yielding to me as the better martial artist." The ninja said this with a smirk, placing her hands high on her hips in her trademark pose.

At this, the woman stood, eyebrow slowly rising as she did so. "Oh _really?_" pursing her lips, Tifa brushed past the girl. "Get your shoes on, we're gonna spar."

Grinning, Yuffie stared after her. "That was so easy…" she said, grin widening.

Ten minutes later, the two were standing on Tifa's lawn, ten paces apart from one another. After a moment was spent staring each other down, Tifa spoke. "If we're gonna do this, we're going to follow the general rules of street sparring. Are you familiar with those?"

Yuffie smirked. "Sure. How do you think I practiced my ninjitsu?" the girl held up her hand and began to tick off her fingers. "First rule: all target areas allowed. Second rule: the match is called only when one person clearly and audibly forfeits, or loses consciousness. Third rule: No grappling. Fourth rule: no use of weapons or objects is allowed unless agreed upon by both contenders."

Tifa nodded, impressed. "Very good. So no weapons."

"And, basically, discretion and moderation is up to the fighter." Yuffie added, bowing.

Tifa returned the bow before falling back to her fighting stance. She smirked slightly, though her stomach clenched at the look on her companion's face. "Exactly…so I guess we'll just have to trust each other not to get carried away, right?"

Yuffie fell into her fighting stance, a manic grin on her face. "Right," she said, her eyes glinting. The expression she wore was the same look she wore whenever she was about to enter combat. An intense, and confident look that Tifa had seen often on the girl's face on more than one occasion. To be honest…the look frightened the fighter.

Swallowing, Tifa immediately began to regret agreeing to a sparring match with Yuffie. The ninja had completely manipulated her this time. The woman supposed she really was rusty.

The two moved toward each other, stopping within arms reach as they began to cycle around. Once. Twice.

Yuffie switched her feet a few times rapidly, laughing as Tifa jerked back as the girl did so. Gritting her teeth, the fighter watched her opponent carefully, thinking over and over in her head, "Attack me. Attack me. _Attack me!_"

Yuffie as if hearing the woman's thoughts, snapped a sudden punch toward her torso. Tifa, startled, blocked the punch. Yuffie sent another fast punch towards the woman's throat. The fighter knocked the punch away with the same hand she blocked with before. The ninja, following up, shot a chop towards her opponent's temple. Alarmed, Tifa blocked with both of her hands.

At this move, Yuffie smiled devilishly, snapping a sharp kick to Tifa's exposed side. The force of the blow sent the fighter to the ground, some wind rushing from her lungs. The ninja lifted her left leg in the air, and brought her heel down in a rush of wind. "Kyah!" the girl cried, just as Tifa dodged the attack. Pushing herself up to her knees, the fighter looked up in time to see Yuffie's foot coming toward her face in a low roundhouse kick. Blocking it, the woman hopped to her feet, turning to the side as another punch from the ninja glanced off her shoulder. Grabbing her opponent's arm, Tifa reached with the other hand and grabbed the back of Yuffie's neck, sticking her leg out as she aided the girl's momentum and sent her flying to the ground. "What the-?"

Not wanting the opportunity to pass, Tifa lifted her leg and brought it down in a powerful stomp only to miss as Yuffie rolled out of the way and up into a kneeling position. There she lunged forward with one leg, pressing her palms together and spearing Tifa in the gut with her hands. The fighter, letting out a hiss, stumbled back a few steps.

"Your pretty good for someone who's rusty." Yuffie said tauntingly as she straightened. She rotated her shoulders and turned so that her right foot was toward Tifa. Hopping back and forth, Yuffie moved her hands in a motion not unlike boxers before a fight truly began. "But you know, I've got the speed and confidence of someone who still knows what its like to be in a fight. Do you remember that, Tif? The adrenaline rush you get when it's just you and the other person?"

Tifa tried to focus more on Yuffie's movements than what she was saying. The ninja was trying to distract her, trying to psyche her out…but regardless of Tifa's knowledge of this, she found it hard to concentrate.

"Come on Tif!" Yuffie snapped a few punches into the air and smirked. "I'm the Greased Lightning! Even if you anticipate an attack from me, are you even gonna be quick enough to block it? Cuz' you can't avoid it, I'll tell you that much."

Tifa's mind drifted to a cool forest, the wind rustling the leaves and the sun shining through the leaves, painting the forest floor in a pale green light. Standing before her was not nineteen-year-old Yuffie, but rather, her past self, when she was only sixteen. A smudge of dirt was on her nose, and her hair was messy and tangled from days of negligence. Wearing the same predatory look she wore now, the Yuffie then was just as fierce and fiery in battle. Tifa recalled how raw her movements had been then. As a martial artist still sharp in her practice, the woman could nit pick at all the little things Yuffie did that left her exposed, that caused her just _that_ much more time to recover after delivering an attack. But now…now she couldn't. She had stopped training, and was now dull in her senses. Yuffie, however, had improved. That was as much as Tifa could tell.

What she _really_ should have been noticing, however, was the fact that Yuffie had now come closer, inching some to the side. "Tifa, how do you move with those breasts of yours anyway? I'd imagine they'd come flying up to knock you out or something…why don't you try and attack me with them? I'm sure they could bludgeon a person to death."

Tifa grew red in the face. Why'd Yuffie always have to-?

"Kyah!" Yuffie kicked out with her left leg in a swift and powerful roundhouse towards Tifa's trunk. Tifa blocked the attack, her mind still on what Yuffie had just said, and so when she looked up to see Yuffie's hand flying toward her neck in a chop, the fighter didn't react quickly enough to block.

The blow connected, and Tifa gasped, coughing as her hand flew to her throat. Yuffie withdrew, pausing slightly in the face of Tifa's coughing fit. But the fighter straightened her back, falling into a fighting stance once again.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure you don't wanna yield?"

Tifa shook her head, a fierce scowl on her face now.

Yuffie smirked, "Okay then!"

The girl rushed forward, throwing a wild punch towards her opponent's head. Bewildered, Tifa knocked the punch away, sending one of her own towards the ninja's rib cage. Yuffie blocked that as well, snapping a punch towards the fighter's throat. The punch was blocked and what followed could only be described as a quick and confusing series of attacks, blocks, and reversals. Panting, the two opponents somehow managed to lock arms, faces inches away from each other. Gazes fierce from the throes of combat, they stared for a moment into each other's eyes before pushing the other away and falling back into their respective stances.

This time, it was Tifa who attacked first, sending a straight kick to Yuffie's head. The ninja dodged the attack, sailing a roundhouse towards the woman's knee in retaliation. The attack was blocked and Yuffie followed up immediately with another roundhouse toward the woman's side. Blocked. Another follow up, this-time a roundhouse to the woman's head.

Tifa, instead of just blocking the attack, grabbed the ninja's ankle, and, using her size to her advantage, pushed Yuffie to the ground with a strong shove. The ninja fell with a loud "Umph!" and Tifa attempted to follow up the counter attack with swift blow from the heel of her palm to the ninja's sternum. Yuffie, anticipating that move, grabbed the fighter's arm and pulled her down, planting a foot in the woman's stomach and sending her sailing over her head, where the fighter crashed to the ground, head lying near Yuffie's.

Panting, neither of the two stood.

"Y-Yuffie…" Tifa wheezed, wincing at the sores suffered from earlier.

"Y-Yeah, Tif?" Yuffie huffed back, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat.

"Let's call it a tie, m'kay?"

"…O-okay. That sounds good."

They still didn't get up.

The few neighbors who had been watching retreated back into their homes as soon as they saw the fight was over. "That was one hell of a sight…" one man muttered, a beer can clutched in his hairy fist. He grinned lecherously.

Yuffie wiped at her forehead as she stared up at the sky. "I don't think I wanna move. The clouds look so pretty."

Tifa looked at them more closely. Pointing she said, "There's a chocobo."

Yuffie tilted her head some so that she could see where Tifa was pointing. A lazy smile spreading across her face, the ninja nodded. "That's neat."

They fell silent, their breathing turning low and rhythmic. Their chests rose and fell in sync, and Tifa closed her eyes after a moment. She felt as if she could sleep right there on the lawn…

"That was a good match, Tifa." Yuffie said after a moment, her voice quiet.

"Mmm…" Tifa mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Is your neck okay?"

"A bit sore, but nothing serious."

"For a moment I was afraid I really hurt you."

"Well all targets _were_ allowed, Yuffie. I'm not upset with you if that's what you're really worried about…"

"Yeah, I know…it's just…" the girl paused, licking her lips. "When you're sparring with a person that you know personally…you don't get that anxiety you feel when fighting a stranger. My dad and I used to spar all the time…that is, until me and him started having arguments all the time. …It was nice sparring with you, Tifa. I hadn't sparred with anyone in a really long time. I forgot how it felt…that trust and connection, y'know? It's a great feeling. We have to do it again sometime." Yuffie placed her hands behind her head and crossed her ankles. "If only everyone in the world solved their disagreements with one good spar. Y'know. Slugged the hell out of one another, but never to the point that it grew too serious. It'd get rid of the pent up anger and resentment. I know people who have become best friends after giving each other black eyes. It's like war veterans I guess. When you experience battle with one another and live to tell about it, you form this bond. You can't recreate that anywhere else. It's special. Y'know?"

Tifa didn't say anything. Yuffie blinked and tilted her head back to stare at the top of the fighter's head. "Tif?" she pushed herself up into a sitting position and stared down at the woman. Her mouth dropped.

"I don't believe it!" she breathed incredulously. "She fell _asleep!_"

* * *

A silly thing…waking up. You were just on the line between consciousness and sleep, dreams and outrageous realities made true by a fuzzy haze of transition. The angel in your dream, with her creamy skin and wispy hair, offset by the rosy background of an evening sky, appeared to you as vivid as it did in your dream world. In fact, the angel was almost recognizable, with her large, bright eyes and cocky grin.

…Wait, _what?_

Tifa's eyes fluttered. "…Y-Yuffie?"

Yuffie was staring down at her with an amused expression on her face, her hair blowing into her eyes with the cool evening breeze. "Morning, Rusty."

Tifa frowned and sat up slowly, groaning at the stiffness in her neck and back. Rubbing her neck, she stared around her in shock. "I fell asleep on my front _lawn?_"

"Yep."

Tifa turned to glare at her. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she cried.

Yuffie shrugged innocently. "I didn't wanna disturb you! You seemed comfortable there on the grass…"

"Oh my god! My skin! It _itches!_"

Yuffie chuckled nervously. "Heh…sorry, Tif. I just…I couldn't bring myself to do it. You look so cute when you're sleeping."

Scratching at her back, Tifa gave the ninja a disturbed look. "You watched me sleep?"

"I had to make sure a bug didn't crawl up your nose!"

Standing, Tifa picked the grass from her hair. "Yeah? Well you could've just woken me up!"

Tifa stormed back into her house, Yuffie quickly following her.

"Y'know, you talk in your sleep?"

"So?"

"You kept muttering something about an angel."

Tifa swallowed, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I was just having a dream…" the woman mumbled, flopping onto the couch and picking more grass blades from her hair.

Yuffie flopped down next to her. "Sounded like you were having a really nice one…what was it about?"

"Did you eat, yet?" Tifa asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, I made a sandwich…made you one too. It's in the fridge."

"Thanks." Tifa said as she stood and went into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she took the sandwich out and sat herself at the table. Yuffie stared at her from where she sat. "Tifa, you're acting a bit weird."

"Well I _did_ just wake up in my front yard." The woman snapped, biting fiercely into her sandwich.

"Geez, Tifa…Look, I'm _really_ sorry I just let you sleep there. Next time you look peaceful and like you're getting some much needed rest I'll be sure to bother you." The ninja crossed her arms and glared down at her shoes with a loud, "Humph!"

Tifa rolled her eyes with a sigh. Swallowing her bite of sandwich, she said, "Yuffie, you're intentions were sweet…if a little creepy. But you can't deny, it was a bit ridiculous. How long did I sleep there?"

"Three hours." Yuffie said, still not looking up from her shoes. But she wasn't frowning anymore.

Setting down her sandwich, Tifa scratched at her arms, "I've gotta go take a shower…this itching is gonna drive me insane."

Standing, she left Yuffie alone in the living room. Moving into the bathroom, Tifa locked the door. There she began to undress, her head still buzzing with her disbelief. "I can't believe she just let me _lie_ there…" the woman muttered, stepping into the shower. She shook her head as she turned on the water.

When she was through, the fighter grabbed a towel from the rack and tied it around herself, tossing her clothes into the hamper before leaving the bathroom and moving down the hall to her bedroom. There she changed into her pajamas. As she pulled her shirt over her head, she heard Yuffie enter her room. Tifa pulled her hair out of her shirt with a sigh.

Leaving her room, she stopped at Yuffie's door, considering going in. But realizing she didn't know what to say, the fighter continued walking past, her shoulders slumped in dejection.

Taking a hair clip from the bathroom, the woman clipped her damp hair up into a messy bun, moving slowly into her kitchen. Picking up the sandwich, she took another bite, chewing the food slowly.

It didn't take long before her eyes drifted toward the garage door.

"Tifa."

Tifa jerked slightly and turned to see Yuffie standing behind her. The ninja had her arms loosely crossed. "I…I think I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow." She said quietly.

The fighter blinked. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" Yuffie rubbed the back of her left leg with her right foot. "I only meant to come visit you. I don't want to be a bother."

"Yuffie, you haven't been a bother to me at all. In fact…" Tifa smiled genuinely, "This is the most fun I've had in a long time…spending time with you."

At this, Yuffie's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Tifa nodded mutely.

The fighter sat herself at the table, taking another bite of her sandwich. Yuffie sat in the chair next to her, biting her lip. "Tifa."

Tifa looked to her. Swallowing her bite, she asked, "What is it?"

Yuffie stared down at her hands. "What…what're you gonna do after I leave?"

Tifa blinked. "I…dunno."

"Are you gonna keep working on that truck of yours?"

"…I guess so."

Yuffie nodded, biting her lip again.

Tifa, swallowing down another bite, looked at the girl with concern. "Yuffie, what's wrong?"

"I want you to come with me."

The silence that followed these words was so thick, Tifa was sure she could feel it pressing down on her. "…You…you want me to…go _with_ you?"

Yuffie recoiled at the woman's words, and Tifa quickly corrected herself. "Not to say that I don't want to spend time with you! I like you a lot, Yuffie! It's just…that's a big thing to ask."

The ninja shrugged meekly. "I dunno…I just…It's been fun, hanging out with you, and it gets lonely on the road, y'know? Plus I…don't really like the idea of leaving you alone here…just so you could continue tinkering with that stupid truck."

"The truck isn't stupid, Yuffie."

"That thing's a hopeless case, Tifa. You have to admit it. You have to."

Tifa didn't say anything. She chose to take another bite of her sandwich. Yuffie sighed and stood slowly, laying her palms on the table. "The offer still stands, Tif. It'll be fun. We'll see all the new stuff that's been built, and visit some of the old places too. We'll even stop to see the others. I'll be leaving later sometime tomorrow so…" the girl coughed. "Uh, yeah…G'night Tif."

Tifa muttered a 'good night' in return as the girl walked away, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

Finishing her sandwich, the fighter wiped the crumbs from her lips and from her clothes. She stood and began walking toward her bedroom, but stopped as she glanced over at the garage door. Looking from the hall to the door and back, Tifa chose the latter to move to, her breathing sharp and shallow.

Opening the door slowly, the hinges squeaked as she pushed it open all the way. A silhouette in the doorway from one world to another, the woman lifted a slow hand and flicked on the light.

The truck seemed to glare at her, it's weathered face asking the silent question, "Where the hell have you _been_ all this time?"

"Away…" the woman breathed, moving towards it.

"And what have you been doing while you were away?"

"Remembering how to live."

The truck had no response to this, so Tifa pulled a stool from near the side table and sat herself before it. Her face a shadowy visage, the woman glared down at the hood of the truck as if it were the cause of all her troubles. "Yuffie's right. I don't know why I keep bothering."

The truck had an answer to this, and it gave it readily. "Imagine what a dream I'd be, running smoothly down the street with my body gleaming from a new coat of paint. Wouldn't that be nice? And it would be all your doing."

"No amount of skill and hard work can change you." The woman said, her voice hollow.

"Now who told you that? It'd make you feel better, wouldn't it? Knowing that you accomplished what you had set out to do? You aren't a quitter, now are you?"

"This isn't a matter of quitting, it's a matter of realizing a truth."

"And the truth is whatever you choose it to be."

Tifa blinked, her eyes spacing out. "…Your right. The truth is whatever I choose it to be…"

The fighter didn't move from where she sat.


	5. First Stop: Rocket Town

Early mornings were a spectacle of change. The cold of night and the darkness that went with it was washed away by the warm colors of morning's all encompassing glow, riding on its golden waves a feeling of renewal and rebirth. The day was young again. It was a reminder of the future, a mystery in itself, a blinding wall that, with time, was steadily broken down.

Yuffie Kisaragi woke gradually, her mind immediately beginning to churn with all the things she had to worry about. She needed to pack her duffel bag. She needed to check her maps for a good route to take. She needed to see if…

The girl sat up, the exhaustion quickly leaving her. Kicking her blankets away, the girl leapt from her bed, hurrying into the hall.

Tifa's door was open.

A frown forming on the girl's face, she turned and looked down the hall to see the kitchen light was on. Walking carefully towards the light, she moved surreptitiously, her bare feet making little noise on the carpet floor.

Peeking around the corner of the hallway into the kitchen, Yuffie squinted in the face of the light.

Standing in the kitchen was Tifa, dressed in a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, a burgundy turtleneck sweater, and her old boots. She was biting her nail anxiously, a nervous look on her face.

Yuffie's eyes widened at the sight of the backpack set at the fighter's feet.

Shuffling out from where she hid, the ninja pointed at the pack. "…Tifa?"

The fighter jumped and looked around, her eyes wide. "Yuffie!" she looked to where the girl was pointing and bit her lip. "Um, Yuffie about what you said last night—"

The woman didn't get to finish her sentence.

In the next instant, she was sitting on the floor, her tailbone hurting and a babbling girl latched around her neck.

"OHMIGODTIFAYOU'VEMADEMESOHAPPY!"

Stunned and bewildered, Tifa could only pat the ninja awkwardly on the back, a dubious smile on her face.

* * *

"Okay, so where were you thinking of heading again?" 

"Well, I've figured this all out in my head before I came and visited you. First I thought of stopping at Cid's for a bit before continuing on down the highway to Corel. From there, I wanted to go have some fun in Gold Saucer."

"And after that?"

"No idea."

"Well it's a plan, I guess…"

"Hey, it's a _road trip!_ It isn't supposed to be organized!"

It was later in the morning and Yuffie had changed out of her pajamas. Having gathered all her things, the ninja explained her intentions for the next few days.

Yuffie gestured to the large map she had laid on the kitchen table. "Look at all this, Tif! New stuff has come up since we traveled with Avalanche! It would be impossible to plot every single move we made!"

Tifa shrugged, "If you say so."

Folding the map, Yuffie stuck her tongue out at her, "Don't sound so scared, or I won't let you come!"

The woman leaned against her kitchen counter. "I'm sorry, I just haven't gotten out much in a long time so this whole thing is kind of…intimidating."

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you the entire time, remember?"

Tifa nodded, smiling softly.

Yuffie bent down and picked up her duffel bag, which had been lying at her feet. She was wearing the same outfit from when she arrived, though she didn't have her scarf on. "Okay, Tif. I think that's everything. You've got all you need? Remember, since we're gonna be riding my bike, we can't take too much. Gotta save room for all the things we're gonna buy later, if ya know what I mean."

Tifa nodded, picking up her backpack. "Yeah, I've got all I need right here."

Yuffie smiled. "Great! Now I get to introduce you to my mean little monster!" The girl began to walk to the front door.

Tifa blinked as she stared after her. "Your mean little _what?_" She began to follow her, only to stop and gaze at the garage door. Expression turning into one of determination, the woman left her home, locking the door behind her as she did so. Little did she know…

…She'd never return to unlock it.

Turning as she pocketed her house keys, Tifa saw Yuffie standing next to her motorbike. Putting on her helmet, the ninja grinned at her. "This, Tifa, is my custom bike. Her name's Deevo. She rides like a dream…See here? _Custom_ pipes! Look! It's even got my initials on the seat!"

Tifa grinned absently as Yuffie proceeded to point out different things about the bike, the esoteric babble going straight over the fighter's head.

"…Anyways," Yuffie said, as she finished her proud rant, "Here. This is your helmet." The ninja handed Tifa the helmet before she swung a leg over the bike. Taking hold of the handlebars, she looked up expectantly at her companion, who was strapping on the helmet with a look of apprehension.

After a moment, Tifa asked, "What?"

Yuffie raised a slow eyebrow. "Aren't you going to get on?"

Tifa blinked. There was only one seat…granted there was ample space for her to squeeze in, but that meant-.

"Rusty. Just get on the bike. It won't bite you, I promise."

The fighter blushed. "It's not that, it's just-"

"Hey, if you're afraid of falling off or something, don't be. Just hold on to my waist and you'll be fine."

Sighing, the woman decided it best not to explain. Awkwardly, she got on the bike behind Yuffie, slowly reaching around the girl's waist.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" The ninja asked, an amused smile on her face as she started the bike. Revving the engine, the motorbike roared a bit before pulling out of its parking space and speeding down the street. Startled, Tifa held on to Yuffie tighter, breathing frantically, "Oh Shiva, help me…!"

Yuffie was smiling brightly, wisps of her dark hair blowing about her eyes. Turning slightly, she shouted, "Y'know, I used to have _serious_ problems with motion sickness. But ever since I got this bike, I got over it!"

"Really?" Tifa shouted, sounding somewhat nervous.

"Yeah!" Yuffie turned her head forward again. "I followed some of the tips Cloud gave me on the Highwind. I haven't thrown up once! …But I still do kinda get nauseous on ships."

"A lot of people have problems with seasickness."

"Not like I used to. I couldn't ride a ship without blowing chunks."

"…Can we not talk about vomit and motion sickness? I think…I think I'm getting a little dizzy."

Yuffie glanced back, a smirk on her lips. "You'll get used to it, Tif!"

The ninja began to speed up as they merged onto the highway. Tifa let out a groan and squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her face in Yuffie's back.

* * *

Rocket Town. It was a proverbial place of accomplished dreams, new aspirations, and budding families. 

These days, the town felt more like a city, it's streets getting busier and it's population growing. Cid Highwind, like many people who grew up in small towns, found cities to be distasteful, and so, was unsatisfied with the change occurring around him. How was anyone supposed to get any rest in such a place? Rocket Town was becoming a growing city, a place of constant activity that rivaled that of Corel's.

Disgruntled, the pilot yearned to light up a cigarette, to curse to his heart's content about all the things happening to his hometown. But he couldn't…

Because he quit.

Running a shaky hand through his blonde hair, the man let out a sigh. He was sitting on the front steps of his home, dressed in nothing but his pajamas. Silently he glared at passing cars and at the distant construction work-taking place somewhere in the city.

How he hated calling Rocket Town that.

A city.

He wanted to thread a stream of curses so colorful that surely these city bastards would get out of his town… But no. He couldn't.

Because he quit.

Burying his face in his hands, the man groaned in frustration.

The screen door creaked open and Shera poked her head out, carefully placing her glasses on her face. In her other arm, she seemed to be cradling Misty. The baby was cooing. "Cid?"

Cid grunted in response.

"Cid…what're you doing sitting out here in your PJ's?"

Another grunt.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well…breakfast is ready, caveman. I'm sorry I couldn't get any dinosaur eggs ready for you."

At this, Cid's head shot up. Food was ready? That was good. It would help ease his cravings…

Getting to his feet, the pilot slipped in through the screen door and shuffled into the kitchen. Shera was rocking Misty in her arms softly as she held a bottle to the baby's lips. Faintly, she hummed a nameless lullaby. Cid grinned proudly at the sight of his child. Putting a light hand on the small of Shera's back, the man gazed down at his baby. "Mornin' sweetheart." He said softly. It was a side of him that, thus far, only Shera and Misty had seen. The side of a tranquil and loving father and husband.

It was the best-kept secret in the world.

Sitting down to his already served plate, Cid began to eat.

Shera moved to the kitchen sink, looking out the window to the street as she did so. A frown formed on her face. "Cid?"

Cid looked up. "What is it?" the man grunted.

Shera nodded outside. "I think two of your friends are outside…"

The pilot frowned. "Whazzat?" standing, he went to the screen door…and his mouth dropped.

"Tifa? Yuffie? Is it really you?"

Sure enough, the two girls were there, both pulling off helmets as they climbed off their bike. Tifa looked somewhat pale, but Yuffie looked her usual, energetic self…albeit, she was older now.

"Hello, Cid!" Yuffie greeted with a skip.

Tifa followed the girl as she moved down the path to his door. "Hullo, Cid…" the older woman said, sounding quite faint.

Cid opened his screen door all the way, a lopsided grin forming on his face. "Well hell! Come on in you two!" he stepped aside as they passed him. Letting the door slam shut, he followed them into the kitchen. "How've you two girls been doing? I haven't talked to either of you in a while…Come to think of it," he pointed a stern finger at Tifa, "You haven't visited at all since you moved to that Tiesmire place! What're you, some kinda hermit? Or did'ja jes get tired of seeing my scruffy mug?"

"Both, I think." Yuffie said jokingly. Tifa and Cid both shot her looks.

"I'm _not_ a hermit." Tifa said firmly, looking for a moment as if she were okay again. Then she sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. "…Do you think I can have a glass of water again?" the woman said weakly.

Shera nodded, "Why certainly!" she moved to get a glass from the cupboard, but Cid waved her away. "Hey, hey! Yer' holding Misty! I've got it!" Taking a glass and filling it with water, the pilot handed it to Tifa. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, Cid…and I'm sorry I haven't visited in all this time…it's just that…"

Cid stopped her. "Bah, forget it, kid. 'Least yer' here now. Though…I'm wonderin' what the two of you are doing here together and riding around on some motorbike for?" he looked to Yuffie. "Didn't you get motion sickness?"

Yuffie rocked back and forth on her heels, smiling smugly. "Nope, not anymore! Or at least, not on my bike. But Tifa isn't used to riding on a motorbike, it seems…I was lucky she didn't throw up on my head."

"Oh…Yuffie _please_ don't talk about vomit!" the fighter moaned.

Cid shook his head. "The heck are you two doing?"

"We're going on a road trip." Yuffie explained, sitting down in one of the chairs. "We're gonna continue on to Corel soon, though. But we wanted to stop by and say hello and all that."

"'Stop by and say hello'? Like hell you fucking-"

"Cid!"

Cid winced under his wife's sharp glare. "I'm sorry, honey, it just slipped!" Rubbing his neck, the man muttered. "Look, why don't you guys at least stay fer some lunch or somethin'. Then you can be on your way before dark."

Yuffie nodded. "That sounds okay…doesn't it, Tif?"

Tifa nodded, color returning to her skin. "Yeah, that sounds fine to me."

Cid clapped his hands, "Great! But first I've gotta have breakfast. I'm hungrier than a f-" Shera glared at him, and the man tumbled over his words. "F-f-flippin' fat chocobo…" The man rubbed his neck as he sat back down at his seat, choosing to focus on eating on his meal than looking up at his wife.

Yuffie giggled. "Nice save, Cid…I'd never thought I'd see the day." She leaned back in her chair. "Foul-Mouth-Highwind, go _clean?_ Nothing short of a miracle. I was almost envisioning you teaching your kid HOW to curse."

Cid shot her a sharp look, "Yeh? Well…thought wrong didn't you?"

"It was either he did that, or I walked out on him. Isn't that right, Cid?" Shera smiled at him teasingly.

Cid grunted again, bent over his plate.

Tifa leaned on the table. "So how've you two been doing lately? How's the city?"

"Like crap." Cid said brusquely. Immediately after saying this, he lifted a finger, halting Shera before she could even snap at him. "We agreed I could say 'hell', 'damn', and 'crap', Shera!"

The woman, disgruntled, shook her head in exasperation and returned her attention to her baby.

Tifa bit back a smile.

Cid, food still in his mouth, turned his head slightly toward Tifa. "Lately, all I can hear is construction work and traffic. Cars honking, people shouting…"

Shera sighed loudly. The woman seemed to have a boost in confidence over the three years. Tifa wondered if it was because she was now a mother. "Oh _please_, Cid. It isn't that bad. They haven't torn down any of the original buildings."

"Not yet." The man said grimly in response. He waved his spoon in the air. "You jes' see. There'll be buildings tumblin' soon. And then, I'm gonna hav'ta tear those jerk-offs a new one…And no, I _can_ say that!"

Shera rolled her eyes.

Cid, satisfied, took another bite of his meal before sitting back. Looking at Yuffie, he grunted. "An' what about you?"

Yuffie looked over at him with a look of indifference. "What about me?"

"What're you doing, running around and whatnot…don't yer pops mind?"

The girl snorted, her eyes hardening. "Did that ever stop me before?"

"Didn't the two of you make up'r somethin'?"

"No."

"You didn't?"

"The guy's more pigheaded than you or Barret put together, Cid. Of course I didn't make up with him."

"What'd you two fight about this time?"

"Hey Cid," Tifa interjected, sparing Yuffie a response. Glancing briefly at the girl, the fighter smiled sweetly at the pilot. "Where's the Highwind? I haven't seen it in ages!"

At mention of the man's pride and joy, he preened. "She's over at the airport…it's on the other side of town." At these last words, however, the man soured. "They wouldn't let me keep 'er near the house. Said it would cause 'complaints'…like I give a damn! This is _my_ town!"

"City." Yuffie corrected pointedly.

Cid turned to her as if he were going to finally release all of the curses welled up inside of him, so Tifa and Shera hurriedly tried to defuse the situation.

"I'll start making lunch! What would you all like?"

"I'll hold the baby!" Tifa said, standing quickly.

"Sandwiches!" Yuffie exclaimed, popping up in her seat.

Cid blinked at them all. "What the hell's wrong with you people? …It's still _morning!_"

* * *

"I don't get how they could build all this so fast…do you? I don't. I sure as hell don't." 

"They built Tiesmire pretty quick…remember, Cid?"

"Yeah…but still…this…this just isn't natural."

"Well of course it isn't…or else we'd all still be in caves and trees."

Seeing as how they had finished lunch rather early, Cid offered to take both Yuffie and Tifa to see the Highwind for old time's sake. Gathered in his dusty truck, this one a different model from Tifa's, they drove off to the airport, leaving Shera back at home with Misty.

Sitting between Yuffie and Cid (so as to prevent any possible arguments or stepping of tails), Tifa conversed with the pilot with a sense of obligation. She _had_, after all, neglected to visit.

Yuffie, sitting at the passenger window, chose to gaze outside, her hair falling into her eyes as she propped her head up on her fist.

"So, you come here and work at the airport?" Tifa asked Cid.

The pilot rubbed his neck with his free hand. "Kinda…I mean, I work on the Highwind, and that's _in_ the airport…"

Tifa shook her head as she smiled in exasperation.

As they neared the airport, the Highwind came into view; it's metallic body gleaming in the sunlight. Hovering patiently, it waited for the return of its owner.

Driving up to the security gate, Cid flashed an ID, and the guard waved them through. Entering the airport grounds, Cid sped over to the hulking air ship, a large grin spreading across his face. "There she is, ladies. Ya miss her?"

Tifa smiled. "Of course, Cid."

"Not me." Yuffie grumbled, eyeing the air ship with a look as she climbed out of the truck.

"Changed a few things here n' there," Cid said as he moved to the ship, "But it's still the same as you guys last remember it. I just souped it up a bit since Meteor." He began to climb up the ladder to the deck, and Tifa and Yuffie followed him.

The fighter's mind stirred with memories of Junon and the leap of faith she did when trying to escape from Scarlet and her Shinra troops. The short flashback caused her breath to quicken and her adrenaline to pump.

Reaching the top, Tifa paused as she looked around the deck. "Oh wow…it's been ages."

"Tif, hurry it up! I don't like hanging around in high places!" Yuffie cried, sounded nervous.

Not able to fight back the smile that spread across her face, Tifa pulled herself up, turning as she saw Yuffie scramble onto the deck. The girl looked pale. "Ugh…this reminds me of two many barf sessions…" the girl grumbled.

Cid, opening the door into ship, called to them. "Oi! C'mere, you two!"

They went to him, and together the three entered the ship, the wind rushing behind them as they shut the doors. Cid gestured around, his face beaming. "Bringing back any memories, ladies?"

Yuffie nodded, clamping a hand to her mouth. Tifa patted her shoulder sympathetically.

The pilot, rolling his eyes, gestured for them to follow him. They went up the stairs to the second floor, and there Cid led them to the conference room. The room seemed largely unchanged, except there was now a large flat screen monitor installed at the back. Cid patted one of the chairs. "I was gonna renovate this room…but I decided not to. It's got its own charm, y'know? And 'sides…" the man chuckled. "The hell do I know about decorating?"

Tifa smiled as she sat in her old chair, the one she always sat in when the group would gather to discuss. Yuffie sat in her chair, two seats away. Leaning back and placing her feet on the table, the ninja sighed. "I think this is the only room I liked in the whole ship. I'm glad you didn't change it, Cid."

Tifa frowned at her softly. "Why's this your favorite room, Yuffie?"

Yuffie grinned weakly. "Because it was the only comfortable place to sit."

Cid rolled his eyes, "Come on, lemme take you to the bridge."

Standing, the two followed the pilot as he led them back down the stairs. Tifa, grinning in amusement, nudged Yuffie and pointed to a spot in the corner. "Remember? You'd always sit there moaning and groaning."

Yuffie grimaced. "Yeah…don't remind me. With Cid's terrible flying I nearly fell into the wires twice."

Cid glared back at her sharply. "You calling me a bad flyer?"

The ninja raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I am! How do you think I got sick all the time?"

"Actually," Tifa said, "I remember you liked to fool around on the deck a lot the first week we rode the Highwind."

Yuffie flushed pink. "So?"

Cid pushed the doors to the bridge open, "So, she's saying it was _your_ fault ya got sick, not mine!"

The ninja grumbled a low, "Stupid old coot…" as she passed the pilot and entered the bridge with Tifa. The fighter looked around, feeling something stir in her chest as she saw the large view windows, the panels and the pilot's booth. Walking slowly, she moved toward the tall glass windows, the sunlight washing her in a golden shower of light. She could remember pacing here, occasionally gazing out at the passing world below as they searched for Cloud, pained with the knowledge that he was somewhere hurt and she wasn't there to help him.

"…Tifa?"

The fighter stirred from her thoughts, turning to see Yuffie and Cid gazing at her. The ninja took a small step forward. "You okay? You got all spacey and sad looking."

The woman blinked. "Oh…I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Cid grunted.

Tifa nodded, managing a weak smile.

Cid shrugged. "All right…I'm gonna go check something. You guys can look 'round if ya want." The pilot left.

Yuffie was still gazing at Tifa with concern. "It's weird, ain't it?" she said after a moment.

Tifa blinked at her. "What is?"

The young girl gestured around her, turning on the spot as she did so. "All this. I guess I never thought I'd see it again."

The fighter nodded mutely, looking down at her shoes.

"Lots of memories here, some bad…some good. It's bittersweet, but it's good to remember this stuff. It defines us, y'know?" Yuffie shoved her hands into her back pockets and walked to Tifa. Pushing the fighter softly with her shoulder, the girl smiled softly. "But we've gotta keep in mind, that that's all they are now. Memories."

Tifa blinked and looked around her. "Yeah…" the woman looked at the girl, and the two locked eyes.

"What's going on?"

Both jumped as they turned to see Cid standing there, hands crossed and a deep frown on his face.

Yuffie stuck his tongue out at him. "Mind yer own business old man!"

Cid looked to Tifa with a raised eyebrow. The fighter could only shrug meekly. Taking another moment to glare at the two, the pilot uncrossed his arms. "You guys seen all you want?"

Yuffie looked out the window. "Yeah. We should probably get going now, Tif."

Tifa nodded, and Cid waved for them to follow him.

Leaving the airship, they drove back to the pilot's house, where Shera was waiting with Misty. The ex-scientist smiled as they pulled into the driveway. "How'd it go? Did you like seeing the Highwind again?"

Tifa nodded as she climbed out of the truck. "It was nice."

"Real spiffy." Yuffie added.

Cid ran a hand through his hair. Shutting the door, he asked, "So you guys gonna head on out now?"

"Yeah, we've still got a day's drive ahead of this." Tifa said, walking to the sidewalk, Yuffie following her.

"You sure you girl's don't want anything before you go? Maybe something to take with you?" Shera asked.

Yuffie shook her head. "Nah…thanks though, Shera." The ninja leaned over the fence as she planted a kiss on Misty's head. "See ya babe! Don't start walking and talking without me here to see it, okay?" Tifa leaned over as well, stroking Misty's small hand. "Bye bye, baby…" she breathed, smiling.

Cid threw an arm over Shera's shoulders. "Well…you guys come back any time now, y'hear?"

Yuffie picked up her helmet, as did Tifa. Strapping it on, Yuffie sat on the bike. "Will do, Cid! And keep your mouth clean while we're gone!"

"I'll make sure of that." Shera said, shooting the pilot a look.

Tifa laughed as she sat behind Yuffie. Wrapping an arm around the girl's waist, the fighter waved. "Bye Cid, bye Shera!" And with that, the two sped down the street, their motorbike roaring as they did so.

The couple watched as they turned onto another street and out of sight.

Rubbing Shera's shoulder, Cid frowned. "Hey, Shera?"

"Hmm?" The woman looked up at him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Do you get the feeling…no. Never mind."

It was Shera's turn to frown. "What is it, Cid?"

"Nothing…hey, you wanna take Misty to the new park they built off in the middle of town?"

The woman gave her husband a shrewd look before nodding. "Yes…that'd be nice."

Together, the family went back to their home.

* * *

A/N: I don't like this chapter much...and come to think of it, this is the first time I've ever written Cid Highwind. I found it frustrating, because I couldn't have him cursing, due to the stories rating. Well...I just hope you all liked it. 

Also, I've got a new website. I'm posting my story on there as well, but updates show up faster there then here on this site, so if you guys want to read chapters sooner, check there. The link can be found in my profile.


	6. Tourist Trap: World's Fattest Chocobo

A/N: Sorry this took so long...I got held up by a number of things. I want to say something in regards to this chapter...but I dunno what to say. So instead, I'd like to take this moment to thank all of you who took the time to review so far. I didn't think anyone would care for this story, so it's reassuring to know SOMEONE'S reading it. Again, thank you so much!

* * *

When faced with never ending road while stuck on a vehicle that you're convinced was some joke sent by the heavens to torment you, you try to entertain yourself with other things. The discomfort makes it difficult, but this only doubles your efforts to find solace in idle distraction.

And so, Tifa learned many things in the passing of an hour.

First and foremost, watching the passing road lines was not a good way to pass the time. Especially since it made her feel as if she were going to fall right off the bike in all her dizziness. Second, fields of grass and a horizon gradually sprouting mountains only offered so much to see until the beauty of nature simply lost it's luster. Third, the road they were traveling on was a two way road, in which cars on the left zoomed by and the cars ahead remained a constant sight, complete to the point that Tifa had memorized the license plate and read every bumper sticker of the car before them.

Fourth, Yuffie's shoulder was rather comfortable.

When she was tired of seeing what little was around her, Tifa took to laying her head on the ninja's shoulder. The girl didn't say anything, and the hesitation the fighter felt in light of the action faded away as time went on. Looking down the length of the girl's arm, the fighter could see the folds of Yuffie's jacket, her hand sprouting at the end of the coat arm, it's pearly skin seemingly illuminated by the sunlight. Yuffie really did seem to have a hang for the bike. Tifa's discomfort rested only in that she was used to actually being IN a vehicle. The constant rush of wind and the sight of the passing road made the woman nervous, but she found, as she gazed at Yuffie's hand from the ninja's shoulder, that her fears seemed silly.

Yuffie had the bike under control…she wouldn't let anything happen.

This was Tifa's repeating thought as she gradually allowed her eyes to slip shut, the wind howling in her ears…it wasn't until later that she'd notice the sound softening.

Opening her eyes slightly, Tifa saw the road to her side, and at this, she lifted her head up. Yuffie was pulling over. Rubbing at her eye, the fighter asked drowsily, "What's wrong?"

Yuffie turned to beam at her as she un-strapped her helmet. "We're taking a quick break!"

Tifa blinked at the girl as she carefully climbed off the bike. "A break? But…we've only been driving for-" the fighter looked to sky, shading her eyes as she did so. "Only a little past an hour!"

Yuffie didn't seem to be listening to her as she began to search the bike's side compartments. "Where'd I put that thing…?" the girl breathed.

Tifa crossed her arms as she gazed down at her companion. "Yuffie, we can make it to Corel before nightfall if we just keep going."

"Are you kidding?" The girl cried, looking up at the woman. "And miss the opportunity of a lifetime?"

The fighter raised her arms in exasperation. "What opportunity, Yuffie? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Yuffie shook her head as she returned her attention to her search. After a moment, the girl stood, allowing a small "Aha!" as a smirk spread across her lips.

Lifting a camera the ninja pointed over Tifa's shoulder. "Not just anywhere, Rusty."

Confused, the woman looked to where the girl was pointing.

"'Come see the world's fattest choco-' —Oh for the love of Alexander you have got to be _kidding_ me!"

"Nope!" Yuffie said pleasantly as she brushed past the woman. Walking with a considerable bounce in her step, the ninja headed toward a rather run down building, it's metal roof and sandblasted wood a sign of its age…or negligence. Either one, Tifa didn't trust the building's stability against the breeze. Next to it was an equally decrepit motel, a large neon sign hovering over it.

Rubbing at her face, Tifa followed Yuffie into the building. The scent that hit her as she walked through the door was so strong the woman actually reeled. "Oh…Ifrit!" the fighter coughed.

Yuffie held a hand to her nose. "Grossness…she muttered. The room was small, and the floor littered with hay. The walls were lined with souvenirs and pamphlets. Across from the entrance was a door.

Sitting at the counter was a sweaty old man with a scraggily beard. He smiled toothily at them. "'Lo thar ladies! Come to see ol' Choco, have ya?"

They both forced a smile.

"It's ten gil fer tha both 'a ya, then."

Tifa shook her head. "Yuffie that's not-"

"Here ya go." The ninja handed the man the money.

After he counted the money, the man pointed to the door. "There ya are, she's right in thar!"

Yuffie nodded to the man, "Thanks old timer…"

Tifa followed her through the door, hissing into her ear, "Yuffie this is a total _rip off!_"

Yuffie hissed back, "Give me a break! I didn't know the owner would be so creepy!"

Moving down the pathway past the empty stables, the two stopped as they reached the last one. Tifa raised an eyebrow. "The opportunity of a lifetime…right Yuffie?" The fighter deadpanned.

Yuffie, in response, simply raised her camera and took a picture.

Sitting in the stable was, really quite possible, the _fattest_ chocobo the fighter had ever seen. It almost didn't seem to fit in the stable, and it's head seemed to be swimming in it's own yellow feathers.

"Wow…" the ninja breathed, turning the camera long ways as she took another shot. Tifa made a face. "Yuffie, don't waste your film! The poor thing's probably being neglected!"

"Call the pictures evidence then…" the ninja breathed distractedly, snapping another shot.

"Actualleh,"

The two girls jumped at the sound of the owner's voice. The old man was peeking his head through the door. "We clean 'er stable evreh day! She's jes so darned fat…" he shook his head as he chuckled, retreating back into the other room.

Yuffie jerked her head in the man's direction. "There! Ya hear that? They take good care of ol' Choco here…right, girl?"

The chocobo gurgled. Tifa took it as it's lame attempt at a 'wark'.

"…Hey, Tif. Go stand next to it."

Tifa stared at Yuffie as if she were insane. "…_What?_"

Yuffie looked at her. "Stand next to it, please. I wanna take a picture."

"Yuffie, I will not stand next to that _thing_."

"Just a second ago you were playing the role of some animal rights fanatic, and now you're calling Choco a 'thing'?"

"That's not grammatically incorrect or anything! And you have to admit…_'She'_ doesn't smell, nor look very nice."

"Tifa yer gonna hurt her feelings. Chocobos are really sensitive, y'know."

"But-"

"Come on! I wanna picture!"

"But you've already taken some! Can't we just go?"

"I want one with you in it!"

"Yuffie I will not-"

Yuffie stomped her foot, an annoyed look coming over her face. "Rusty quit yer griping and just get in front of the thing!"

The figher rolled her eyes. "All right, _all right!_ …Fine. I'll take a picture with it…" Grimacing, the fighter sidled near the chocobo, hunching her shoulders as she did so. "And I hope you know, you just called it a 'thing' to…" The woman grumbled sullenly.

There was a shifting sound behind her. Tifa stiffened at the sound, her eyes snapping to her side.

Yuffie was holding up her camera now, a smug grin on her lips. "Okay…Now, Tif, you gotta smile!"

"Yuffie…is…is it leaning forward?"

"Yes…just don't make any sudden movements and you'll be fine."

Tifa glared at the ninja, but the look was wiped clean as she felt something drip onto her shoulder. Face turning ashen, the woman slowly looked down. "Oh Shiva it's _drooling_ on me!" she breathed in horror.

"Stay still!"

"Yuffie-!"

"Hurry up and just smile at the camera, then you can get outta there!"

"But it's-"

"Damn it woman, _smile!_"

Tifa forced the corners of her lips upwards. Yuffie lowered the camera and gave her an exasperated look. "Tifa! Give me a break, that isn't a smile at all! It looks like your grimacing!"

"So maybe I _am_, Yuffie!" The woman hissed through her 'smile'. She leaned some to the side as she felt the chocobo's beak brush against her ear. "Oh god!" she whimpered.

"Please, Tif…_Try_ and smile."

Sighing, the woman forced her lips higher. However forced the smile seemed, Yuffie appeared satisfied. Looking through the camera lens again, the ninja cried, "Say cheese!"

Tifa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Chee—EEEEEEE!"

The camera flashed just as the chocobo bit Tifa's ear.

* * *

"Tifa I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Yuffie I don't wanna talk about it anymore. You've apologized to me for the last hour and a half."

"But I mean it!"

"I don't care. I'm still mad."

"The geezer gave us our money back, okay? And look! We've got to stay here at the motel for free!"

"We wouldn't have _had_ to stay here if we'd have just kept going like I said we _should've!_"

"But Tifa-"

"Good _night_, Yuffie. Go to sleep already. We've gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Oh FINE, you jerk!"

In their motel room, the two lay on separate beds, the lights turned off. It was now nine thirty, and the sun had long since set. Tifa wasn't sure how they managed to lose so much time, but she was sure it was mostly lost fussing over the bite on her ear and the refund that the owner had been so reluctant to give.

Tifa, dressed in a tank and shorts, lay in the bed closest to the door. On the other bed was Yuffie, clad in a t-shirt and striped pajama pants. Both were wide-awake, their eyes open and frowns set on their faces.

"Tifa."

The fighter didn't answer.

Yuffie tried again, and this time the woman could hear the girl turn in her bed. "Tifa."

"What is it, Yuffie?" Tifa asked with a sigh. She didn't turn around.

"I don't want to start the trip this way, okay? I'm…I'm sorry. I know, I've said that for the millionth time, but like I've said before 'a million times'…I _mean_ it." A pause. "And you know, you could've just moved out of the way."

Tifa sat up and gave the girl a look, the moonlight turning her into a silhouette. "You know that's not true. If I moved, you wouldn't have quit bothering me!"

Yuffie smiled sheepishly. "Your right. I wouldn't have."

"You can be really stubborn sometimes…" The woman muttered, hugging her knees.

Yuffie sat up as well, leaning against the headboard. "Yeah, I know…But hey!" She placed her hands behind her head and grinned. "Ya gotta admit, I'm still damn cute for a girl who's as stubborn as a rusty gear! And to think I'm going to be turning twenty this year…"

"When's your birthday?"

"November 20th."

Tifa smirked. "A scorpio…I should've known."

"You believe in that astrology stuff?"

Tifa shrugged. "I dunno…but sometimes, people tend to fall into their sign's traits."

"When's your birthday?"

"May 3rd. I'm a Taurus."

"A Taurus…aren't they kinda like Scorpio's? That's good, isn't it?"

Tifa sighed. "Not particularly. In fact, Taurus and Scorpios are known to butt heads quite often."

Yuffie shifted slightly. "…That astrology stuff…it's all just for fun anyhow." She muttered.

"Yeah…"

"Hey Tif…are you really that mad at me?"

"…No."

"Just annoyed right?"

Tifa didn't respond.

Yuffie sighed. "I'm good at that, aren't I? I'll try not to push you so much in the future…I really want to have a good time with you."

Tifa bit her lip. "And…and I'll try and be a little more open. After all, what is a road trip if you aren't going to allow yourself to be adventurous and spontaneous?"

"See, that's just what I don't understand, Tif. You weren't like this before. If anything, you were the opposite."

The fighter smiled wryly. "Well…I dunno about that…if anything, Aeris was the epitome of all things fun and adventurous. More so than I ever was."

"Weird, since she wasn't much of a fighter."

"She was good at magic, though."

"Yeah, she was."

A pause.

"Hey, Tif. How do you feel about seeing Barret again?"

"A little scared actually…Cid may have a temper, but he isn't as uptight. Barret won't be happy with my not visiting for so long."

"I'll throw cold water in his face if he gets too angry."

"No…let him be angry. He has a right to be. He's one of my closest friends and I just disappeared on him for no reason at all…"

"I'm sure you had your reasons…"

"Yeah. A truck." The woman deadpanned.

Yuffie giggled. "Tif, you may have changed a bunch since Avalanche, but I think I kinda like this pouty, sarcastic attitude of yours."

Tifa turned to look at her, her nose scrunching up. "_'Pouty'?_"

The girl nodded, her lips curling. "Yep. I bet you got that from Cloud and Nanaki."

"Why do you say that? I haven't seen either of them for ages. Years even."

"Cloud was always so uncomfortable and wishy washy. Nanaki liked to whine, but he was also really sarcastic…don't you remember?"

"Well considering Cloud's situation…I think he was more confused than anything. And Nanaki isn't human, so of course he was gonna find a lot of reasons to be uncomfortable traveling with us. Costa del Sol is probably the best example."

"Poor Nanaki…"

"But I don't whine, Yuffie. And I'm not wishy washy!"

"But you're uncomfortable."

"It's only because I haven't been out of the house in a long time…"

"Hopefully you'll find yourself again, while we're on the road."

"Who says I've lost myself?"

"Because no confident and happy person becomes a hermit willingly."

Tifa reached over and grabbed her pillow, chucking it at a laughing Yuffie. "For the last time I'm _not_ a hermit!" she cried.

* * *

When morning came, it was Tifa who got up first. She rubbed at her eyes as she sat up, a yawn stretching her mouth wide. Stretching a bit, she stood to her feet and looked over to Yuffie's bed.

The girl was curled up, her lips slightly parted and her bangs falling into her eyes. Hand fisted on her pillow, the girl looked peaceful. Tifa crept to the side of her bed, her breath catching in her throat as she gazed down at her companion. A funny feeling taking hold of her chest, Tifa knelt carefully to the floor, a small frown beginning to form on her face.

She tentatively reached out a hand, but stopped just as her fingertips brushed against the girl's skin. Pulling her hand back as if burned, the woman decided not to wake the girl, finding that she didn't have the heart to. Standing carefully, Tifa pulled the sheets up to Yuffie's shoulders, as the girl had kicked her blankets off in the middle of the night.

Biting her lip, Tifa moved carefully to the end of her own bed, where her backpack sat. Opening it, she took out her clothes for the day and went into the bathroom, where she stepped into the shower. As the water ran down her skin, the fighter thought about the days to come, and realized that while she was nervous, she was also looking forward to all that she would be doing with Yuffie. A faint smile on her lips, Tifa thought, "She may have matured over the years, but she still sleeps like a little girl."

When she stepped out of the shower, she quickly dried herself off and changed into her new clothes. Going back into the motel room, the woman saw that the girl was still asleep. Shaking her head, she went back to her backpack and put her old clothes in it. Taking the hairbrush from the front pouch, the woman went back to the bathroom, but this time didn't close the door.

Standing before the mirror, she began to brush her hair, wincing as she worked through the knots. The hair cascaded over her shoulder, stopping just before her knees in a long shimmer of mahogany. Tifa was beginning to find the length rather tiresome. She would cut it…if she had the heart to. No matter how much it got on her nerves, to cut her hair would feel almost as if she were cutting away a part of herself. So, resigned, the woman took to picking her hair up.

Turning, she went back to get a hair tie from her pack, but at the sight of Yuffie sitting up in her bed, the woman stopped. The girl gazed at her sleepily for a moment before smiling softly. "Mornin' Tif."

Tifa nodded to her, "Morning, Yuffie. Do you want to use the bathroom? I'm just about done."

The girl shook her head with a yawn. Waving a hand, she managed to say through the yawn, "G-Go on. F-Finish what you w-were doing first."

Smiling gratefully, Tifa retrieved the hair tie she had originally sought out to get, moving back to the bathroom to quickly finish what she had started. Picking up her hairbrush again, the woman began to brush her again, this time gathering it into her free hand to put through the tie.

Yuffie appeared behind her, leaning against the doorway and eyes squinting in the light. Tifa glanced at her in the mirror, but didn't say anything.

Tilting her head to one side, the ninja sighed. "Tif, you're hair is so beautiful…"

Tifa smiled. "Thank you. Personally, I think it's kind of annoying. Someday I wanna muster up the courage to cut it."

"Cut it?" Yuffie scrunched her nose, eyes focusing on Tifa's hair. "That'd be weird…and your hair is so incredible! Don't ever cut it. …Or I'll kick your ass."

"Like you could." Tifa muttered distractedly.

"Rusty, I think I remember giving you a run fer yer money back in Tiesmire!"

"And if _I_ remember correctly, we ended in a stalemate."

Yuffie snorted, crossing her arms. "I was just being merciful."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Sure, Yuffie." The fighter picked up her hair tie and began pulling the hair through. Meanwhile, the ninja watched her work, a wistful coming into her eyes.

Growing self-conscious, the woman turned to look at her. "What?" she asked nervously.

Yuffie smirked. "Oh nothing…you're just nice to look at."

Tifa blinked rapidly, a pink tinge coming to her cheeks.

The ninja, realizing the tone in her statement, straightened stiffly, her eyes going wide. "I mean-! Um. Well-" she gestured in the air, desperately trying to explain herself. "I didn't mean for that to sound-!" The girl, now red in the face, stomped her foot. "Oh _hell_ you know what I mean!" Fists clenched at her side, the teenager stormed to her bed. There she sat roughly on the edge, leaning her elbows on her knees and her fists in her cheeks.

Bewildered, Tifa stared at her.

* * *

"Yuffie, are you ready?"

"I will be once I find my shoe…"

"Look under the bed, there isn't many places for it to have gone."

"I checked there!"

"Well check again!"

Sighing extravagantly, Yuffie got down on her hands and knees, lifting the side of the bed cover as she glanced under the bed. "See it's not-! …Oh. Here they are."

Tifa tongued her cheek. Reaching down for her bag, the fighter gave her friend an impatient look. "NOW are you ready?"

Putting on her shoes, the ninja nodded. "Yep. But before we go, I want to do something really quick."

Tifa rubbed at her face. "Yuffie, you said we'd leave an _hour_ ago!"

Yuffie lifted her hands as she went to the hotel door. "I know! I know! Geez, hold on a minute, Rusty. This'll only take a second, I _promise!_"

Grumbling the woman sat down on her bed, gritting her teeth as Yuffie left. After the awkward moment experienced earlier that morning, Tifa had finished her business in the bathroom and allowed Yuffie her time with it. But when the girl's preparations stretched on over two hours, Tifa finally lost her patience. Now it was eleven o' clock, and it didn't seem they'd ever get on the road again. The fighter was astounded at how her friend managed to waste so much time doing _nothing._ It wasn't as if there was much nearby to lose track of time in.

In the time Tifa sat fuming over the time lost, Yuffie had finished whatever it was she had set to do, so coming back in through the door, the ninja called to the woman as she retrieved her duffel bag. "Okay, Tifa! Let's roll!"

"Finally." The fighter muttered as she stood. Slipping her backpack onto her back, she followed Yuffie out to the bike.

At the sight of it, however, she froze.

Raising an eyebrow, she gave Yuffie a weird look. The ninja grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry! I _had_ to!"

Tifa sighed with resignation as she strapped on her helmet. Climbing onto the bike with Yuffie, she muttered. "Hey, it's _your_ bike. Not mine."

Tied on top of the headlight was a small, stuffed replica of Choco, a bib tied around her fat little neck with the words "World's Fattest Chocobo" sewn into it.

Engine rumbling, the two continued their journey.


	7. Second Stop: North Corel

A stream of blaring horns and gleaming metal, the streets of Corel were in constant movement. There were a lot of trucks coming in from the highway, so when Yuffie and Tifa entered the city limits, they were overshadowed by the looming vehicles. Eyes wide as she watched the truck, Tifa clutched Yuffie tighter around the waist.

The trip through the mountains, though beautiful, was largely uneventful. Tifa was revealed to have left them, for the height made her ears pop, and while she was starting to get used to riding the motorbike, it still didn't add to her comfort.

At a stop, Yuffie glanced around before accelerating forward again. She was cut off by a car, which blared its horn at her as it zoomed past. Yuffie shook her fist after the driver, shouting, "You lousy jerk!" The cars behind her began to honk as well, the looks on the drivers faces screwed up in annoyance. Squaring her jaw, the young ninja lifted her hand and, without looking back, extended her middle finger.

Tifa blanched as the honking increased at this gesture, the young girl she was clutching to speeding off again with the squeal of her tires, leaving the angry drivers behind with their noise. "Was that really necessary?" Tifa shouted, a disgruntled look on her face. Yuffie turned her head slightly. "Sure it was! We're in a _real_ city now, Tif. Didn't you have to get tough with people back in Midgar?"

"People weren't like that in the slums. At least…not where I lived."

"Meh, well where you lived, you couldn't call that a normal city. This here--" She swerved slightly as another biker zoomed past her. "Asshole!" the ninja screamed. Turning back to Tifa, the girl raised an eyebrow. "Is a genuine dog-eat-dog environment."

Tifa sighed. "Yeah…I can already see that."

Not long after the woman said this, Yuffie began to pull into a gas station. Parking in front of the mini-mart, the ninja turned off her bike and took off her helmet. "Hold on a minute, Tif. I need to get directions for Barret's house."

The woman frowned. "Why? I know the street he lives on."

Yuffie turned back to her. "And do you know how to _get_ to that street?"

At this the woman faltered. "Er…well…no."

Yuffie smirked. "So like I said: I'm getting directions."

Tifa, feeling somewhat foolish, took the helmet off of her head. Next to her, a red sports car was parked, the man sitting in it wearing sunglasses and a button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. A cigarette held in between the fingers on his right hand, he leaned his arm out as reclined in his seat.

Tifa leaned forward, planting her elbows in the spot where Yuffie sat. With this movement, the man glanced at her from behind his shades, one eyebrow quirking slightly as his eyes roved over the curve of Tifa's back.

"Hey there!" the man said casually.

Tifa turned to him with a jerk, moving as if she were going to sit up again.

The man smiled lazily at her, showing his bright teeth. "How ya doin?"

For a moment the woman didn't say anything, just sat there frowning at him. Then, after a moment, she relaxed again and shrugged, choosing to stare at the handlebars of the motorbike. "I'm doing fine."

"That's good." the man took a drag of his cigarette, leaning his hand out the window again. He blew a stream of smoke into the air.

Inwardly, Tifa rolled her eyes at the man's attempt at being alluring.

"Where ya from?" the man asked after a moment, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Not here." Tifa said shortly. Looking to the glass doors of the mart, the woman wondered impatiently when Yuffie would get back.

The man turned to her, "Hey, I'm just trying to start an innocent conversation."

"Is that so?" Tifa looked at the man and stopped when she realized that he was actually handsome.

"Yeah. That's so," the man said lowering his shades some. He had blue eyes. "You look familiar...what's your name?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "You never tell a girl you wanna get with that they're familiar."

The man chuckled; smoke puffing out of his mouth in large clouds as he did so. Running a hand through his wavy brown hair he said, "So you think I wanna get with you?"

"You wouldn't talk randomly to strangers, especially women, if you weren't interested in them."

"How do you know? You don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you intimately to know that you've been with a lot of women, that you work in laborious jobs, and that you like gambling."

The man blinked at her, slowly taking off his glasses. "And how'd you deduce all that in the few words I exchanged with you, missy?"

Tifa smiled absently. She nodded to his hand. "Those hands are the hands of a man who does heavy lifting and field work. The statue of Choco and Mog you've got sitting on your dashboard shows me that you believe a lot in luck...plus it helps that Gold Saucer is nearby. I'm guessing you just came from there?"

The man smirked. "Yeah, I did."

"Win much?"

"A ton."

Tifa's smile widened. "Congratulations."

"And how do you know I've been with a lot of women?"

Tifa shrugged. "Easy. Because you're talking to me now, and just a moment ago, you had the gall to say I looked familiar."

"Why's it bad to say that?"

"Because, you've most likely never met me before in your life, and for you to say that to me makes you out to be some sleazy guy who's slept with a ton of girls whom you can't even keep _track_ of...And also the fact that, if you DID meet me at some time in your life, you don't remember me by name. That's very insulting."

The man blinked. "Boy...never thought of it that way."

"Men normally don't." Tifa returned her gaze to the motorbike's handlebars.

"Well...you know, I didn't mean any harm by saying that. It's just...you look like someone famous. ...Are you?"

"What are the chances that I'm famous?"

"One in a billion."

Tifa glanced at the man again. "Exactly."

"You gonna tell me your name?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well...my name's Chauncey. Nice to meet ya, Jane Doe."

The mini-mart's doors opened and Yuffie stepped out, her head turned back toward the cashier whom she had been talking to. "Thanks pal!" Smiling, she turned, but stopped at the sight of Tifa and the man talking.

Tifa looked up at her and straightened up, "Hey Yuffie."

"Hey..." Yuffie said, hesitating as she looked between Tifa and the man. The man leaned back in his seat, smirking at her. "Hey there, kid."

"Don't call me kid." The ninja snapped, eyeing the man piercingly.

Tifa frowned at her as she strapped her helmet on again. "Yuffie?"

The man glanced at the clock on his dashboard. "Welp, ladies. Nice meeting the both of ya. I'm off to Costa del Sol to celebrate my winnings." He started up his car. Putting on his glasses again, he flashed a smile at Tifa. "Maybe I'll see ya again, missy?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled nonetheless as he pulled away, leaving the gas station and disappearing into the traffic.

"You shouldn't let creeps like that hit on you, Tifa." Yuffie said once the man was out of sight. She took her helmet and strapped it on as she glared at the woman in reprimand. Tifa returned the glare. "Yuffie, I've run a bar in the Midgar slums. I think I know how to handle myself."

Yuffie didn't say anything to this. Sitting in front of Tifa, the ninja turned on the motorbike silently. Leaving the gas station the two entered traffic, blending into the river of cars as they went on their way.

Tifa, her arms around Yuffie's waist as always, noticed a slight tension in the girl. Frowning, the woman thought, with some annoyance, "What's her _problem?_"

It was when they reached the other side of the city, where the larger houses resided, that Yuffie slowed down. Entering a street named 'Eichenburger', the girl said, without turning her head. "This is the street."

Tifa turned her head as she began to check the house numbers. "3456...3457...He's farther down."

Yuffie pressed down on the accelerator some, and they sped up. She slowed down again after a short distance.

Tifa turned her head again. "3469...3470...3471...That's it!"

Yuffie pulled over, and the two got off the bike, taking off their helmets. The house was a large white two-story, complete with a garage. The driveway was empty and the shades pulled shut.

"Seems like no one's home."

"This street is like a frickin' ghost town..." Yuffie muttered uneasily, glancing up and down at the other houses. No one was outside.

"Come on..." Tifa said, opening the fence gate and moving down the path to the door. Yuffie followed her, shutting the gate after her.

Licking her lips, the woman knocked timidly on the door. No answer. Frowning, the woman knocked on the door again. Still no answer.

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie shoved her aside slightly and pounded on the door hard. "Oi! Old man! Open up, already!"

Tifa stared at her. "Yuffie, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The ninja gave the woman a look. "No one's going to hear those _door__taps_ of yours, Tifa."

Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but just then, the door opened.

A young girl that reached a little past Tifa's waist looked up at them both, eyes fluttering as she examined their faces. Then her face lit up and she smiled hugely. "Tifa! Yuffie!"

Tifa bent down slightly, "Marlene, is that you?"

The girl laughed slightly as she hugged the older woman around the shoulders. "Yep! It's me!"

"I'm surprised you remember me, kid!" Yuffie placed her hands high on her hips, a smirk on her face.

Marlene looked up at her with a grin. "Of course I'd remember you! Daddy used to complain about you all the time!"

Yuffie's cheeks went pink, and her shoulders drooped. "Your dad's a schmuck." The ninja muttered sorely. Tifa nudged her roughly in the ribs with her elbow.

"What'd I tell you about answering the door, Marlene?"

The two froze at the sound of the deep voice. Like a large, looming shadow, Barret appeared behind Marlene, his face twisted in a scowl. Marlene looked up at her adoptive father. "Daddy, look who's here!"

"Yeah I can see…" the man said slowly, still glaring at the two.

Unconsciously, both women shrank back.

"Go play in the backyard, sweetie." Barret said, gently nudging Marlene behind him. Confused, the young girl looked at Tifa and Yuffie before scampering away. Like a giant wall, Barret stood in his doorway, crossing his large arms over his large chest.

Tifa clasped her hands behind her back while Yuffie took to rocking back and forth on her heels. "Hello…Barret." The older woman said meekly, glancing up at him before reverting her eyes to the ground.

"'Sup old guy?" Yuffie said, not sounding _as_ timid, however, her caution was noticeable.

"The hell're you two doin' here?" Barret grunted, still glaring.

Tifa bit her lip. "Barret, I know you're unhappy with me for not visiting for so long-"

"Damn straight I am!" the man bellowed, his eyes, if possible, turning sharper. "It's been _years_, Tifa. What the _hell_ have you been doing all this time that's kept you from stopping by? Unlike me, _you_ ain't tryin' to rebuild no city!"

The fighter sighed. "I…haven't been doing anything, Barret."

"That so? Then in this entire time o' doin' nothin', did it ever cross your mind to visit? See how Marlene's doin'?"

Tifa bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Barret."

The large man turned to Yuffie next. The ninja instinctively shifted her left foot back, as if preparing for a fight.

"And what're _you_ doin' here, brat?"

"We just wanted to visit you, Barret. There isn't any reason for you to be so hostile!"

"Hostile? Hostile? After years of not hearing a _damn_ thing from _either_ of you girls, you think I'm just gonna be okay with that?"

Yuffie didn't say anything, just glared at him defensively.

The man's eyes flickered back and forth between the two. Then he did something neither had expected…especially Yuffie.

He hugged them.

Hard.

Bewildered and, for a second, believing the man was attacking them, Yuffie attempted to kick him. This was a little harder to do since he lifted them both up into the air at the same time. "G-Get off!" Yuffie cried, wriggling. Barret only hugged her tighter. "Shut up, brat! Believe it or not, I've missed ya!"

Tifa also attempted to fend him off. "Barret…B-Barret! You're crushing my spine!"

"I can't breath…!" Yuffie gasped.

"Man, you guys are drama queens…" Barret released them both, where the two landed on the ground stumbling.

"Geez, old man…" Yuffie muttered, rubbing her back. Tifa was doing the same, wincing.

Barret chuckled and shook his head. "Consider that my revenge on ya both for not visiting in so long!" He stepped aside. "Come in, come in…me and Marlene were about to have lunch."

"I dunno if I can eat anything, it feels like you squished all my organs…" Yuffie muttered as she and Tifa entered the house.

* * *

"Marlene's grown so much, I barely recognize her!"

"She looks just like her mother."

"How's she doing in school?"

"Real good. Got high grades n' everything."

"That's fantastic…"

Tifa was sitting with Barret in the dining room, a rather spacious area with a large table and a high ceiling, complete with a small chandelier. The kitchen itself was something Tifa had often dreamed about while running Seventh Heaven. It had all the best modern cooking appliances, and managed to look fashionable at the same time. Having taken off her shoes, so as not to dirty the carpet, the woman sat cross-legged in her seat. Both her and Barret were watching Marlene and Yuffie play soccer outside. Yuffie was obviously holding back, but even then Marlene had to struggle to keep the ball from her. Both girls were laughing.

Tifa smiled serenely. "You've done well for yourself, Barret. This city has really grown. It's hard to believe this is the same Corel we came to those few years ago."

"Yeah…" Barret took a sip of the beer he had. "Dino helped a lot in the first stages. Said it'd benefit us both. After that, things kinda jes' kept growing and growing. All we had to do was watch." The man rubbed at the stubble on his chin with his new mechanical arm, something he had gotten immediately after Meteor. "Still, these people keep me plenty busy with things. They wanted me to be mayor, but I don't care for that political shit…" He took another sip of his beer. Eyeing Tifa, Barret asked, "So what're you two doin'? Going on some kinda road trip?"

Tifa nodded, looking out the sliding glass door at the two girls playing in the back. "Yeah. From here, we're gonna head off to Gold Saucer…and after that. I dunno. I guess we'll just go to Costa del Sol."

Barret nodded. "How is the brat? You two been doing okay? Why'd she suddenly wanna go on this trip?"

Tifa frowned slightly, but didn't turn to look at Barret. Her eyes focused on Yuffie, smiling and laughing. "You should stop calling her a brat, Barret. I don't think she appreciates it."

"I'll do that when she stops calling me 'old'."

"You aren't still mad at her for what she did during Meteor…are you? You know the media has already dehumanized her enough, and she's stuck true with us to the very end even when she didn't need to. You shouldn't still hold that grudge against her. It's petty."

Barret frowned at Tifa. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

At this the woman sighed. "Never mind…just think about what I said. And if you wanna know why Yuffie wanted to go on this trip, ask her yourself, because she hasn't told me yet."

"Something with her dad again?"

"That's all I know."

Barret frowned. "You be careful, Tifa. Don't get caught in the middle of that feud."

Tifa turned to glare at him. "I can handle myself, Barret."

Barret shrugged as he took another sip of his beer. "I'm jes' sayin'…I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Yuffie and Marlene came inside, sliding the glass door shut behind them. "Okay, Marlene…I've gotta go do something really quick. I'll be right back."

Tifa blinked at her. "Do something? What're we gonna do?"

"Oh, don't worry." Yuffie waved her off as she went to the front door, "You can stay here. I'll be right back."

"But Yuffie, what're you going to-"

"See ya guys later!" Yuffie left.

Tifa sighed in exasperation. "What's she up to now?"

Barret stood. "You two gonna be stayin' here or what?"

The fighter rubbed her arm. "If it's okay with you…we won't be here long, I don't think. Yuffie's eager to head off to Gold Saucer. She says they added some new things."

"What the hell's she gonna do there besides gamble away her money? She gets motion sickness, she can't ride no roller coasters!"

"She's actually gotten better with her motion sickness, you know. I think it's because of that motorbike of hers."

"I saw it. That's a _nice_ ride."

Tifa grinned. "Yeah, it is."

"Well...any other time I'd object to you guys high tailin' it so soon, but since I've got business to do tomorrow...I mean, I'd cancel it if I could but…"

"Oh no!" Tifa reached over and patted Barret's hand. "Please! Don't back out on arrangements on our account! It's good enough to see you, even if it's for a short time!"

Barret sighed. "Thanks, Tifa…Maybe later, when you visit again," here he glared at her pointedly, "I can show ya around the city. I know it's gotten a bit hectic, but there are some nice places to go."

Tifa smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

The invisible images seemed to be brought to life as if it had come to creation straight from her memory. The images were held in her slim, delicate hands, their glossy surfaces bringing a sly smile to her lips and inspiring haste in her feet.

The others _had_ to see these.

Leaving the one-hour photo, Yuffie climbed onto her bike, quickly strapping on her helmet. About to start the bike up, the girl halted as a feeling crept up her back. Eyes widening some, she looked over her back, down the street. No one suspicious. Nothing to worry about.

It was all just in her head.

Shaking her fears from her mind, Yuffie started the bike and sped back to Barret's house.

There, she quickly parked at the curb, and bounding down the path, pounded on Barret's front door.

A split second later, Barret answered, looking annoyed. "What the hell're you doin? Knocking like you were the police! Jes' get inside ya dummy! Geez…" The man stepped aside, and Yuffie, a little out of breath, grinned at Tifa, who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

Holding up the packet of developed pictures, the ninja grinned. "I got the pictures developed."

Tifa looked up. " Already?"

"Yep…I took a whole bunch before I visited you in Tiesmire. I've got some here of Red XIII and of the new buildings over in Nibleheim."

Joining them on the couch, Yuffie took out the photos. "Here's me and Red XIII at the top of Cosmo Canyon. He's gotten scruffier over the years, I think."

Tifa and Marlene scooted closer as they looked at the picture. Yuffie and Red XIII were shown, Yuffie kneeling with one arm thrown over the intelligent beast. The fighter laughed at the smile Red XIII gave the camera, his furry cheeks pushing up and his lips pulling back to reveal his sharp teeth.

Yuffie flipped through the other pictures. There were more photos of her and Red XIII, and even one photo of her in the Cave of the Gi. "That place is mostly safe now. Nanaki cleared out a lot of the monsters in there. He said it was good exercise."

She flipped to the next picture, this one of Nibleheim's main square. Tifa's smile faltered some at the sight of it. "It's completely different…"

"Told you." Yuffie said quietly, glancing at the woman. She flipped to the next picture. "Here's the mansion. They didn't even touch this place. It's still as decrepit as ever."

She flipped through, showing all the other interesting buildings. It was when she reached the last pictures that Tifa turned ashen.

Smirking evilly, the ninja took out the first photo of this new set and held it up. "Remember this?"

"Oh god _no!_"

It was the photo of the chocobo biting Tifa's ear.

"Lemme see that!" Barret said, snatching the picture from Yuffie. Glancing at it, he burst into a harsh fit of laughter. Marlene jumped to her feet. "I wanna see!"

"No!" Tifa pulled her back down as she stood up. "Barret, give me that picture!"

Yuffie snatched the picture from the man's hands. Barret himself was still laughing. "You have to catch me if you want this!" Yuffie exclaimed, darting up the stairs in front of the door to the second floor. Tifa charged after her. "Yuffie, get back here!"

Laughing, Yuffie ran into the room at the farthest end. It seemed to be the guest room. Moving to the side of the room where the window looked down at the backyard, Yuffie turned and laughed as she saw Tifa stumble into the room a second later. "Give that here!" Tifa cried breathlessly, her hand extended expectantly.

"No way!" Yuffie said, laughing as Tifa lunged at her, missing. The ninja rolled over the bed to the other side of the room. She began hurrying towards the door, hoping to escape, but Tifa stopped her, tackling her down onto the bed. Shrieking, Yuffie held the picture away from her. "You aren't getting this, Rusty!"

Tifa straddled the ninja with her legs. "You sure about that?" the woman said, and without warning, she began to tickle the girl beneath her.

Yuffie, surprised, started to squirm as laughter erupted from her mouth. "No! No, stop, please! I-I can't breath!"

"Give me the picture!"

"N-no!"

Tifa continued to tickle her. Marlene appeared at the door, her eyes wide at the sight she saw, but a large smile was on her face nonetheless. Yuffie, managing to see her from where she was being assaulted, cried, "Marlene! Help me! Please!"

Laughing, the young girl leapt onto the bed, tickling Tifa from behind. Tifa shouted out in surprise, rolling off of Yuffie as Marlene jumped on top of her. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Yuffie slid the picture into her back pocket before joining Marlene in her tickling attacks.

Barret, wiping tears from his eyes, appeared at the doorway, leaning on the frame. "Hoo boy! That's _hilarious_ stuff right there!" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

The house was quiet and still. Barret, Marlene, Tifa, and Yuffie had all gone to bed. Seeing as how there was only one guest room with one bed, the two travelers shared the room. Yuffie slept on the side nearest the window, and Tifa slept on the other side.

Looking at the clock, Tifa saw that it was now one in the morning. Sighing softly, the woman rolled onto her back. After days of staying up so late, it was hard for her body to get any rest. It was an inconvenience that the woman couldn't stand, for later on that day, Yuffie and her would be heading to Gold Saucer. They would leave Yuffie's motorbike in Barret's garage and take a taxi to the gondola station that would take them up to the amusement park.

Looking over to her companion, the woman could hear her breathing, slow, steady, and deep. It brought relief to Tifa, knowing that at least her friend was getting the rest she needed. The woman sat up some and looked down at Yuffie's face. There was her innocence again.

The woman smiled faintly.

Yuffie was a character of constant movement. Her passion had yet to find equal in this world, and sometimes, Tifa felt pale standing next to her. "I'm only twenty-three and I already feel so old." The woman thought, looking to the window.

But she stopped her thoughts there. She didn't feel like any late night musings.

Carefully slipping out of the bed, Tifa placed her feet on the floor. Moving to the window, the fighter glanced briefly down at her friend before looking down at the moon washed backyard.

It was when she saw the movement of a dark figure amid the bushes that the woman froze. One part of her dismissed the figure as simply the shadow of the leaves, moving about in the wind. Another part…saw a threat.

Deciding to listen to the latter, Tifa carefully crept out of the room, moving down the stairs with such stealth, it could have rivaled Yuffie's. Fists clenched at her sides, Tifa moved carefully to the sliding glass door. Looking around the backyard, she saw nothing.

Brow still creased with worry, the woman slowly went back to her room.

* * *

Later that day, Tifa and Yuffie stood on the sidewalk, their backpack and duffel bag slung over their shoulders, the taxi waiting behind them. Barret and Marlene stood before them, smiles on their faces. "You two have fun. Jes' stay out of trouble, y'hear?" Barret looked at Yuffie especially. "I want to see you both back here soon and in one piece…that bike ain't gonna stay in that garage forever!"

"We'll be careful. Thanks Barret." Tifa said, smiling.

Yuffie grinned at him. "Yeah, thanks for letting me leave my bike here old man. You don't have to do this."

Barret waved her off. "Pfft. It's fine!"

Nodding, the ninja turned to look down at Marlene. Leaning forward, she said, "I'll make sure to bring you back a BIG stuffed animal, okay Marlene?"

Marlene grinned. "Thanks, Yuffie!"

Taking a moment to hug their friends, the two women waved their goodbye, and without another word, climbed into the taxi. Picking his daughter up into his arms, Barret and Marlene waved as the taxi drove away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been distracted by this new anime/manga that I've gotten into called "Bleach". Hopefully, the next chapter will get done soon. I think I'll have fun writing it.  



	8. Up In The Golden Saucer Part I

The line to get onto a lift to Gold Saucer was relatively short, considering it was the middle of the week. Tifa and Yuffie only had to stand in line for fifteen minutes. Nevertheless, the backpack strap began to cut into Tifa's shoulder, and so she was happy when she and Yuffie boarded the lift. Sitting down at one of the seats, the fighter let out a sigh of relief.

Yuffie sat next to her, grinning ecstatically. "It's been ages since I've been to Gold Saucer! I wonder how the new attractions are gonna be?"

Tifa leaned back in her seat, deciding now would be a good time to try and get some last minute rest. Last night left her feeling so exhausted...

"Tifa?"

The woman stirred, opening her eyes slightly. "Hmm?"

Yuffie was giving the woman a shrewd look. "Don't tell me yer tired! It's still morning!

Tifa yawned. "S-sorry, Yuffie." the woman said sleepily. "I'll try and stay awake."

"You can't be tired! I wanna compete in the new Battle Arena with you today!"

The fighter blinked, a frown coming to her face. "Huh? But...I thought you could only go in one at a time!"

Yuffie shook her head. "They've built a new one next to the old one. People go in teams because they've got stronger monsters. I hear they've even got better prizes there!" the girl's eyes began to shine as she said this, and Tifa gave her a rueful smile.

"Uh...sounds like fun?"

"Sure does." Yuffie leaned back, placing her hands behind her head as she reclined. "There's so much to do over there now..." her eyes went out of focus as she said this, and Tifa took it as an opportunity to look outside the window.

The lift jolted as it began to move, and the other passengers gave startled, but excited gasps, murmuring amongst themselves in glee. Tifa ignored them, as she became entranced with the view that was opening up to her, a landscape of rugged mountains and clear blue skies.

The view was beautiful, and at the same time, somewhat frightening, for it was so high up that the lift was now among the clouds, and the fields down below began to look like water with it's rolling sea of grass bending to the wind. Up here, it felt as if they were in some other realm, looking down on the world below.

Higher and higher the lift went, and soon, they were over the desert plains surrounding the amusement park. As they continued on, the passengers could see the large golden saucers out the windows, the music and cheers floating in through their windows.

From where Tifa was, she could see the winding chocobo track, and the haunting plain of the Ghost Hotel, the large dark building sitting atop it's infamous hill. But the woman stopped as she noticed something. "Oh, they've added more to it..." the woman breathed to herself as she noticed the dark forest and large mansion near the Hotel. Where the Battle Arena could be seen, Tifa noticed a large dome-like structure built next to it. Her stomach clenched at the sight of it, and silently she prayed that she wouldn't have to fight along with Yuffie there...at least not today.

The lift rolled past the neon 'Welcome' sign and gave a lurch as it pulled into the loading platform. Tifa was filled with memories of her first visit three years ago…but more people were there then she remembered. All ready, she could feel her nerves begin to grate as she and Yuffie stood to step off the lift.

All this noise and bustle...was this going to be as fun as Yuffie said?

"Come on, Rusty!" Yuffie said with a jovial smile. Tifa followed her closely as the young ninja led to the large entrance, the huge, yellow words 'Welcome' acting as a beacon for arriving guests. But as they headed toward the large golden chocobo the ticket master stood in front of, a man in a fat chocobo suit appeared before them, jiggling and guffawing obnoxiously. "Welcome to Gold Saucer!" he boomed, his face, which could be seen from the chocobo's mouth, shining a ruddy red. Yuffie and Tifa recoiled at the sight of him.

"Creep..." Yuffie muttered as she maneuvered around him. Tifa began to follow her as she eyed the large man.

But as she passed the man's shoulder, she felt her legs knock against something, and in the next instant, Tifa was on the floor, startled and bewildered, with her legs in the air and her face in the ground. Beneath her legs, she could feel something wiggling.

"Gerr'off meh!"

Pushing herself up some with her hands, Tifa looked back. The woman flushed red. Fumbling, she attempted to get to her feet. "I'm sorry! I'm _sorry!_" she cried.

Detangling himself from her legs, a little person, who must've barely reached Tifa's waist, stood to his feet. He was dressed in a furry white mog suit, a suspicious brown stain down the front of it. His face was scrunched in such a way that Tifa was reminded of a bulldog. "Did Kjata teach you how to walk? You stupid air-headed, melon-chested, flake on the human race!"

"S'cuse me munchkin, but who are you to call any one a flake?"

Yuffie was standing over Tifa, her eyebrow raised. People were going around them now, slowing as they stared at the spectacle now taking place. Helping Tifa up, Yuffie muttered to the woman, "Nice one, Rusty. We haven't even got inside yet and already you've got another accident."

"I didn't do this on purpose." Tifa snapped, hiking her backpack strap more securely on her shoulder.

"Hence, the word, 'accident'." Yuffie said, still eyeing the little person before her.

The little midget waved his fist in the air. "If I wasn't on the job I'd teach you tramps a lesson you wouldn't forget! Like how to respect yer elders and how NOT to effin' walk all over people. _Literally!_" he shouted, hopping slightly at the last word.

"What are you doing in a crowded spot like this where most people aren't going to see you're tiny rear-end anyhow?" Yuffie said innocently, tilting her head to the side as she did.

The small man grew red in the face.

It was best to note, Tifa thought, that in situations where volatile personalities had to be handled, Yuffie should be the very _last_ candidate to choose to diffuse the situation.

The girl in question turned the woman around and began to lead her away as the curses of the midget chased at their backs. Yuffie turned and shouted back over her shoulder calmly, "Stay safe, Tiny!"

More curses were sent their way, but as Tifa and Yuffie delved further into the throng of people, the din of the crowd drowned the small man out.

The two got into line for the ticket master. That was when Yuffie deemed it appropriate to burst into laughter.

Tifa sighed and tongued her cheek, the side of her face still throbbing some from the fall she had. She knew Yuffie would tease her about this as soon as the moment had passed.

As Yuffie doubled over, her fit growing more passionate, Tifa had to grab the girl by the shoulder and lead her forward as the line moved. The ninja clutched at Tifa's hand, finally looking up with tears in her eyes.

Tifa grit her teeth.

"A midget!" Yuffie gasped, as her companion gave her a disgruntled look. "Y-You tripped over a midget in a _mog_ suit!" When they were in front of the ticket master, the girl was still laughing. Annoyed, Tifa nudged her hard. "C'mon, Yuffie! Show them your pass!"

The ninja held up a hand as she attempted to calm herself, but one glance at Tifa sent her into another round. Other people behind them began to get impatient. "Hurry up!" someone cried. Rolling her eyes, the fighter reached into the ninja's jacket pocket, taking out the golden lifetime pass. "Here," she said, flashing the card. The ticket master, a petite, harassed looking young woman with large bug-eye glasses and frizzy hair, gave a curt nod. "Enjoy your time at Gold Saucer," she said dryly.

Nodding, Tifa grabbed her laughing companion by the elbow and dragged her away, to the happy cheers of those behind them.

As Tifa dragged Yuffie into the main hub, the ninja exclaimed, "A midget, Tifa! Oh god...Y-You you tripped over a _midget!_ That's _hilarious!_"

"So WHAT Yuffie?" Tifa shouted, her resolve finally breaking. Her face was a deep red. "Okay, so I tripped over a midget! So what? At least…well…At _least_ I can ride the new _roller coasters_ that Gold Saucer has without _vomiting_ my breakfast!" Tifa knew it was lame of her to say, even childish, but at the moment, the only thing she wanted was for Yuffie to stop laughing.

Yuffie began to sober, but she was still grinning. "Oh _please_. At least _I'm_ not clumsy enough to trip over another _human being!_"

Tifa stomped her foot, a trait she had unconsciously picked up from her companion. "He was _tiny!_ That wasn't my _fault!_" If possible, the woman's face grew even redder. At this rate, if she became anymore embarrassed, one could mistake her for cherry.

Yuffie smirked. "Neither was the chocobo biting your ear, but that didn't make it any less funny."

"That wasn't funny at all." Tifa said huffily, now feeling foolish for what she had said only moments ago. Trying to behave maturely again, the woman straightened her back. "And as I recall it was _your_ fault that happened!"

Yuffie smiled charmingly, "You've gotta learn to laugh at yourself, Tif."

Tifa wasn't having it. "This coming from you?" the woman snapped.

"Aw, come on! Don't be so sensitive."

"If you think my nearly breaking my neck was so funny, why don't you try riding one of those roller coasters? We can see if you can keep your breakfast down or not!"

Yuffie's smile faltered. "Hey, really, don't get so worked up!"

"Ride the roller coaster with me, Yuffie, or I'll take it for your being scared."

Yuffie blanched. She couldn't have that.

Staring at Tifa for a moment, she swallowed and said, "All right...All right, Tifa, I'll ride a roller coaster."

"Good." the woman said, turning.

"Hold on!"

Tifa stopped and looked at Yuffie with a raised eyebrow.

Yuffie's face was now a fair pink. She had been dared into a task that didn't agree with her at the risk of her pride. A prideful creature by nature, the young ninja couldn't allow Tifa to have the upper hand. Fidgeting on the spot, the girl opened her mouth, trying with all her might to say something. Anything.

Meanwhile Tifa watched her smugly.

Yuffie wasn't the only one driven by pride.

"Yes, Yuffie?" Tifa said, the hints of a smile beginning to show on her face.

Yuffie grit her teeth, her face turning even pinker. "I'll ride a roller coaster! I will! BUT!" and here she raised a pointed finger, "You've gotta beat me in three games in the Wonder Square! If you don't, then no deal!"

Tifa frowned. "That isn't fair! I dared you first! You can't come up with the rules!"

"So…Then you _know_ I'd kick yer rear end?" Yuffie said challengingly, crossing her arms.

Tifa clenched her jaw. "Fine. I beat you at least two out of three times, and then you have to ride a roller coaster with me. No more arguments."

Yuffie nodded, smiling grimly. "Deal. And if I win-" here the girl thought for a minute, "Hmm…if I win…then you have to fight with me in the new Battle Arena. No arguments. We're gonna do it anyway, Tif, whether it's today or tomorrow. So it doesn't matter."

Tifa sighed. "All right. That's fine by me then."

"Now, let's check into the hotel. I wanna get this over with quick."

With that said, the two moved to the chute marked 'GHOST'. Tifa stood in front of it, as if she was going to jump in, but then she hesitated. Yuffie stood impatiently behind her. "Tifa, what is it?"

Tifa shook her head, a frown on her face as she looked warily down into the chute. "I still don't get why Dio hasn't made...I dunno...elevators, or more lifts, or stairs, or bridges, or _something_. I can't imagine all the complaints he must get about these things. Can you see a ninety-year old going down one of these?" Tifa turned to Yuffie. The ninja in turn gave her an exasperated look. The fighter continued, looking down the chute again, even daring to lean forward some, "These things are dangerous, people can break their necks this way. That's the first thing I thought when we first came here with the others. I wonder...has anyone died in these before, especially now? With so many people using them? Is there some kind of system at work I don't know about?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "_Rusty,_" the ninja gave the woman a shove into the chute, and the fighter went in headfirst, shrieking.

"…Just shut up and _go_ all ready!"

* * *

She was dead.

That was one thing Tifa Lockhart was certain of.

The moment she shot back up into the dead and darkened fields of the graveyard, Yuffie Kisaragi was going to be nailed to a tree…by the _ears_.

Tifa screamed as she slipped and slid down the chute, feeling herself at times rocketing downward, and other times even shooting upward. A minute or two later, she was launched up into the air and landed back onto the cushioned ground with a slight 'wump'. She sat dazed for a moment before regaining her composure enough to remember her plans for her friend.

Scrambling to her feet, the woman dropped her backpack onto the ground and clenched her fists, staring at the spot where she had just shot up. Any moment now, Yuffie was going to appear, and when that moment came…_when that moment came_…

Tifa blinked and unclenched her fists.

She suddenly realized that nailing Yuffie to a fake plastic tree was not only drastic, but it was liable to put the woman in prison…and really, how did a friendship reform after one friend slammed nails into the other friend's ears?

Tifa shrugged and cracked her knuckles. She supposed one good black eye should do the trick.

But where was Yuffie? She was sure the girl had gone just after her…did something happen? Did Tifa's fears of the chutes come true? Was Yuffie hurt? Or…(and here Tifa's imagination took flight)…had Yuffie been…kidnapped?

It wasn't impossible. Yuffie _was_ a member of Avalanche, a famous face, and this _was_ an amusement park in which people only had to so much as turn their heads before losing their family or friends in the mob of all the park-goers.

Tifa bit her lip.

_Where was Yuffie?_

It was at this thought, that a cold blast of air shot up Tifa's back and a voice shouted loudly, "_Booo!_"

Tifa screamed and jumped away, turning quickly and nearly falling as she did so. Swiping through the air blindly, the woman squealed, "Get away! Get away!"

Her hair falling into her eyes, Tifa could barely see through the curtain of strands. But vaguely, she could make out in the fabricated moonlight, a slim, familiar form.

Pulling her hair away from her face, Tifa squeaked. "Y-Yuffie?"

* * *

"Rusty! That was marvelous!"

"First I get hurt from tripping over a midget that was probably drunk, then you laugh at me for it, then you shove me unexpectedly into a chute, and _then_ you scare me to death by shooting up behind me and screaming-!"

"Boo!" Yuffie said, laughing. "Yeah, that was great!"

"You're not getting my point!" Tifa said, blushing…again.

They were in their hotel room, Yuffie sitting on the far bed and sifting through her bag for spare gil, and Tifa looking out the window, her arms crossed huffily over her chest.

"Yuffie I know I said I'd try and be more open but-"

"Tifa, the fact that I shot up behind you was pure chance! Dio purposefully makes it so that people come up in different places when others are still standing near an opening. It keeps people from knocking _into_ one another."

"But you shouted 'Boo'!"

Yuffie shrugged, "I didn't think I'd actually scare you."

Tifa placed a hand on her cheek and winced. It was still sore from her fall she had earlier. At the memory of her mishap with the midget, the fighter grit her teeth. "Argh…I'm like some walking disaster…I wonder what other 'accident' is gonna happen to me?"

"Well…my pushing you into the chute wasn't an accident, if it's any consolation."

"It's no consolation whatsoever." Tifa said irately.

Yuffie rubbed her neck. "Well people _were_ waiting behind us."

"A simple, 'hurry it up, Tif' would've sufficed."

"It's too quiet for me."

"It isn't quiet, it's common sense. It's what normal people do."

Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "There was no way you would have got hurt. Those chutes are infused with gravity magic that allow people to go through them _safely_, all right?"

"Could've told me that…and it _still_ doesn't change how rude it was for you to just suddenly push me into the chute like that."

"…Sorry, Tifa."

"I hope I don't get used to hearing that." Tifa said grumpily, a soft frown coming over her face as she placed her hands on her hips. She stared out toward the newly added mansion, the flashing lights, and billowing smoke giving it a rather theatrical appearance.

But as Tifa took in the façade of the mansion, a slim pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tifa's waist, and the fighter stiffened for a moment before warily turning her head.

"…Yuffie?"

The ninja was peeking at Tifa over her shoulder, a light, whimsical light in her eyes. "I'm doing a crap job of keeping from pissing you off, aren't I?" she mumbled into the woman's shoulder.

Tifa frowned deeply. "Yuffie what are you doing?"

Yuffie raised her head more so that she looked Tifa more in the eyes. "What does it look like? I'm hugging you until you stop being mad."

"…Um." Tifa swallowed as she felt the heat rise up her neck and into her cheeks. "You…you can let go now. I'm not mad anymore."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Tifa nodded jerkily. "Yeah. Really."

The girl gazed at the woman before, suddenly, squeezing her tighter. "I don't believe ya, Rusty!"

Tifa gasped as Yuffie squeezed her stomach. She also gasped because of how persistently the ninja's chest pressed into her back.

"Yuffie! Hey, come on!" Tifa squeaked, clasping at the ninja's arms.

"How long're you gonna stay mad at me before we can have fun?"

"I'm not mad anymore! Honest!"

"You want me to let go?" Yuffie said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Please!" Tifa cried frantically.

Yuffie shrugged. "M'kay." But, as she slipped arms away, she couldn't help but tickle Tifa's sides a little. The woman gave a snort of laughter, dancing away from the girl's hands. "Hey!" she cried, the laughter still in her voice.

Yuffie held up her hands. "There. Ya still mad?"

Tifa tried to fight down her smile and look surly, but try as she might, the only thing she could do was grin more. With a sigh of defeat, the woman shook her head. "No, I'm not mad."

Yuffie nodded, smirking. "Good." Turning on her heel, the ninja began to walk out the room. "So let's get this challenge over with. I wanna beat you before noon and try out that new Battle Arena."

Tifa blinked after her, a little startled at the sudden switch from playful affection to determined competitiveness.

With a bemused shrug, the woman followed after her.

* * *

The Wonder Square reminded Tifa of sirens and horns and the blender her father used to use for making milkshakes. This wasn't because of the games or the music…

It was because of all the kids.

…All…the little…kids.

Tifa squinted her eye in annoyance as she passed a flustered mother with a screaming toddler in her arms. The child was kicking and screaming something fierce. Feeling pity for the woman, the fighter spared the mother one last glance over the shoulder before the insistent tug on her arm pulled her further onward.

Yuffie was leading her to her first choice of game. Tifa had argued as to why the ninja had first choice, and the girl replied simply, "Because you dared me first."

Of course, this made no sense to Tifa, but not feeling like arguing the matter further, the fighter allowed herself to be led onward…to where, she wasn't sure.

Yuffie didn't seem to know where either, for her head snapped to and fro so badly that the older woman was afraid the girl's head would come spinning off like a top.

But Tifa couldn't blame her. The Wonder Square was like an assault on the senses, with so many sounds and colors to confuse the mind. It was hard not to be overwhelmed.

It was bigger and noisier than Tifa remembered but that was to be expected. After all, considering all the changes Gold Saucer had gone through over the years, how could Dio have _not_ improved the famous Wonder Square?

They continued to move around the arcade, the screams and laughter and shouts of children pounding Tifa's ears. If Yuffie wasn't holding her arm now, the fighter would probably run out of there as fast as she could. There was no way to anticipate where Yuffie would dart, so the fighter felt very much like a rag doll being tossed about by the currents of youthful energy, the sea of screaming kids making it hard to see the floor.

After a time, Tifa finally lost her patience. "Yuffie are you going to pick something or not?"

The ninja, in answer, came to an abrupt stop, so that Tifa ran into her. The woman gave her a scandalized look.

"This one here." The girl said, pointing to a large machine with two seats and steering wheels.

"A…_racing_ game?" Tifa said, quirking an eyebrow at the game's title, "Red Road III".

Yuffie nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Yeah. Why, scared of losing?"

Tifa shrugged, sitting in the other seat. "I just…well. Okay. If you _want_ to."

…Five or six minutes later, the fighter was grinning from ear to ear with a look so satisfied that Yuffie slouched in her chair. "Luck. Pure luck. That's all. Leviathan was smiling on you then, Tif. _He_ let you win." The girl said sourly.

Tifa chuckled, turning in her seat. "You forget the stories the others told. Don't you remember? _I_ was the one driving the truck that carried myself, Barret, Aeris, and Red XIII out of Shinra's grubby fat fingers when we escaped from Shinra HQ at the start of our journey."

"I don't remember that…probably because I fell asleep on account of it was so boring!" Yuffie remarked grouchily.

Tifa, rolling her eyes, punched the ninja lightly in the shoulder. "Well I let you get first pick. Now it's my turn."

Yuffie sighed and stood to her feet.

Tifa grasped the girl's hand, so that a stream of young children wouldn't separate them. Leading her friend onward, the fighter looked around her for another possible game to play. "Not that one…not that one…aw, shoot…" Tifa bit her lip as she navigated around the different arcade machines.

She slowed down as she spotted a familiar machine in the other side of the arcade. Since it was an older game, the children passed by it as if it weren't there. Drawn to the fact that it was in a place few kids went, Tifa began to lead Yuffie towards the circular base of the "3D Battler".

Yuffie grinned as she stepped up on one of the platforms, Tifa stepping onto the other. "'3D Battler'? Wow…I haven't seen this since we last came here three years ago! I'm surprised it's still here." Yuffie exclaimed.

"Up for a round?" Tifa said with a grin. Without waiting for the ninja, the fighter slipped in the required gil, and the machine hummed to life, the holograms of the fighters appearing in the air above the multicolored plane.

Yuffie smirked. "So how does this go again? Punch to the head? Mid-blow? Low-kick? Rock, paper, scissors style, right?"

Tifa nodded as she looked down at the buttons. "Yes, that's right."

"Hmm…so lessee…what to choose…what to choose…Hey, Tif?"

Tifa looked up, "Yeah?"

"How many hits to win again?"

"Ten, I think."

"Wait, ten? You sure?"

Tifa looked back to her panel. "If memory serves me correctly, yeah."

"But won't that take long?"

Distractedly, the fighter opted for a high blow. "I dunno."

Yuffie pushed something on her panel as well. "Man, how dull."

Tifa's fighter went for an upper body attack, but Yuffie's fighter went for a mid blow. High loses to mid. Yuffie scored.

Frowning, Tifa looked back to the panel. Now she wished she hadn't chosen this game. There was no real _strategy_ to it.

"It isn't as I remembered." Yuffie continued, seeming not to take notice of her win. "Do you remember it this way, Tif?"

"Uh…" Tifa spared the ninja a cursory glance. "I dunno."

Yuffie made a face at her from across the multicolored plane. "You dunno? How can you not know?"

"I…look, my memory isn't the best thing, Yuffie." Tifa punched a button. She chose a mid blow.

"But I thought you played this game?" Yuffie punched a button.

Tifa's fighter went for a mid blow, but Yuffie's fighter went for a low blow. Mid loses to lower. Yuffie won another point.

Tifa tongued her cheek.

Stupid game.

Again, Yuffie went on as if nothing happened. "Tif, didn't you play this game?"

"Yes, Yuffie. I did." Tifa said somewhat curtly. She was glaring down at her buttons accusingly as if they were conspiring against her.

"Ten hits…that takes too long. Gawd, we'll be stuck here forever."

"Your being overly dramatic, Yuffie." Tifa punched in for a low blow as she said this. Yuffie punched a button after her.

"How am I being dramatic? Four minutes have already gone by and we're only on our third point."

As Yuffie spoke, the fighters went to carry out their commands. Tifa's fighter did a low blow, but Yuffie's fighter did an upper attack to the head. High beats low. Yuffie scored yet another point.

Tifa slapped a hand to her forehead.

Following that round, the two went on to do three ties, Tifa finally scoring four points of her own, but Yuffie scoring another seven. The ninja had won…and she hadn't cheated. Not really anyway.

"You kept distracting me." Tifa muttered. She felt duped.

Yuffie clung to her arm, leaning her head on her shoulder, and sighed luxuriously, "You're so easy to get to, you know that, Tif? But don't worry. I used to beat Cloud and Cid all the time at this game. They were easier than you were, y'know."

Tifa glowered down at the girl. "So _now_ what?"

Yuffie tapped her chin as she held Tifa's arm with the other hand. "Hrm…how's about we _both_ choose what the next game will be?"

Tifa shrugged, the sting of defeat all ready wearing off. Yuffie's friendly affection seemed to be potent against the older woman's negative emotions, however trivial or serious they were. "Okay then. Maybe something we're both good at?"

Yuffie grinned, beginning to tug Tifa in one direction. "Maybe."

They delved into the thick swarm of screaming children; one last game needed to determine the outcome of their bet.

* * *

**A/N: **My gods, this took me so long to do! Writers block to the extreme, my friends. I thought this chapter would be easy coming, but that wouldn't be. Also, what with school started and general craziness going on in my family, I've been mightily distracted from doing ANYTHING remotely artistic. This is bad because typically I'm the kind ofartist who's inspiration doesn't come so easy, but when it does come, it's either Iact uponmy ideas then and there, or lose the sudden bout of inspiration and not get it back no matter how hard I try.

I'm somewhat disgruntled, because I don't feel like I executed my ideas well enough in this chapter, or maybe I didn't write the characters IC? The typical fears of a writer who is low in confidence and who has been away from a project for a time. Both of these situations are true in my case, so lessee how long it takes me to churn out the next chapter, eh? Thanks to all that reviewed! I'm very glad to know peopleare actuallyreading this garbled mess!


	9. Up In The Golden Saucer Part II

A/N: New chapter! Long wait, yes...but this one was hard to write. (like all the others, I know, but I mean it this time) Tifa and Yuffie's tie-breaker kinda ran away from me, but atleast it's done...

* * *

In a way, it felt like another world. It was unreal, carnivalesque...it seemed that everything around her was one large living entity, unified and pulsing with life.

Yuffie held Tifa's arm with a light, but firm grip, her side brushing against the woman's side as they walked together through the arcade. They each looked about for a game to settle their score, every now and then pointing out one: Night Riders, Warriors of the West, Ring Fighters 3.

They stopped for nothing.

"An arcade full of games and not a thing worth chucking gil for." Yuffie said, after turning her nose up at Mecha Mash Kings: Apocalypse. "What happened to some of the old games Dio had? Like the snowboarder game? That game was ace!"

"By now, the games we played then would have been rendered obsolete today. I'm surprised he still kept the 3D battler." Tifa said.

Yuffie sighed, "I didn't realize but _geeze_, Shinra was really suffocating the world wasn't it? I mean…yeah we said it. But we never really realized the _extent _of it did we? All this popped up once it was destroyed. Imagine how far technology will go in the coming years? For all I know, we'll probably be able to play these games at home!"

Tifa blinked, "It'd be kinda foolish then, wouldn't it? To have an arcade like this when in a couple of years or even a couple of _months_ this all could be somehow shipped to people's homes for them to enjoy whenever they please?"

At this Yuffie's eyes grew bright. "You could buy a machine and…and little program discs and play games on them. You wouldn't have to come all the way out here to play! Better yet…what about personal computers? Set-up a network like the ones Shinra used to function and circulate information?"

"How many developers do you think are working on those ideas?" Tifa said thoughtfully.

Yuffie smiled faintly. "No idea."

The woman, picking up the tone in her companion's voice, glanced at the girl curiously. "What are you thinking? You've got that look in your eye like your planning something."

"I've got a look like that? Really?"

"Yuffie, you've always worn your heart on your sleeve."

The girl smiled sheepishly, "Yeah…well…I don't wanna say anything. Not now anyhow. I've just got a bunch of ideas for Wutai, stuff that needs a lot of tweaking, but thinking about them...I can't help but get a little excited." The girl said with this with a skip, a large grin on her face.

At this Tifa's eyebrows rose. So Yuffie was making plans for her coming leadership? It made sense…but Tifa never imagined Yuffie mucking through something so technical. The girl's plans had always been simple and straightforward, requiring little time to think and more time to act. But for Yuffie to be contemplating the economy of her hometown? That spoke leaps in bounds in terms of the development of her character. It seemed whatever Yuffie was planning involved the new technological and commercial era the world was going through, a vital thing to try and get involved in. If Yuffie could manage to hitch a ride on the steadily rising technology market before it broke wide open, it could very well restore Wutai of its wealth and worldly importance, bringing it up form the dregs of some tourist resort town.

Tifa looked at Yuffie and placed her hand on top of the girls, an odd sort of pride spreading through her.

Yuffie looked back at her blinking at the look on Tifa's face. "What's up?" she said, confused.

Tifa shook her head and looked away, smiling.

Giving the woman a weird look, the ninja returned to looking around for another game to play. She stopped when she spied a rather large group of kids crowded around a booth, screaming "Me, I wanna play!"

At the booth stood a frazzled young man with short, wispy black hair that stood out in odd directions, behind him a door leading into a dark hallway that twisted out of sight. Blaster sounds and shouts of surprise could be heard from the hall.

Hanging above the booth, a sign read. "Laser tag."

"There!" cried Yuffie, her eyes shining with childish enthusiasm. "That can be our tie-breaker! Come on Tifa, let's sign-up for the next game!" The ninja began to tug the fighter insistently towards the booth.

But Tifa dug her heels in, looking alarmed at the gaggle of kids crowding around the booth. "Yuffie are you kidding?" Tifa cried.

The ninja gave her a quizzical look. "What's the matter, Tif?" She looked back at the booth and then rolled her eyes. Looking at Tifa with a look of scorn, she said, "Please, Tif. Tell me that group of rugrats isn't the reason why you don't wanna play."

Tifa blushed, faltering a little. "It isn't one-on-one." She said lamely.

Yuffie shrugged, "There isn't any co-op. Heck, we can even just do this: the one who has the most points in the end wins."

Tifa bit her lip. "I dunno, Yuffie. There are so many variables. What if we both get eliminated? What do we do then?"

Yuffie pointed to the large screen near the booth, where camera feeds broadcasted what was going on in the arena. Next to them, a board listed each player and their current health points. Those who were eliminated had times next to them. "Look there. If we both get eliminated, we can see who got eliminated first. Come on! It won't be so bad!" But at the look of doubt on Tifa's face, the girl sighed. "Well…we can keep looking then, if you really don't wanna try…"

But at the look on Yuffie's face, so imploring, the fighter caved.

With a heave of breath, Tifa rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Okay…Okay! We can play laser tag."

Yuffie, smiling ecstatically, began to pull Tifa along, the fighter's legs leaded with trepidation.

Fighting her way to the front, (much to the protest of the children) Yuffie tapped the booth to catch the young man's attention. "Oi! Sign us up for the next game!"

The man, his eyes looking down at his list, answered with a reedy voice. "Sorry, the game's full. You'll have to wait for the next one."

Yuffie's face fell. "How long till the next?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Yuffie stomped her foot. "No way!"

"Way." The man said flatly, his large nose still pointed down at the papers in his hand.

The ninja crossed her arms with a 'humph'. "Well just put us down for the next game then!"

The man shrugged, finally looking up. "All…right…uh." his voice fell away as his large eyes widened.

Yuffie, giving him a lethal look, snapped, "What?"

The man, his mouth dropping, raised a shaking pointed finger. "You're…you're Yuffie Kisaragi!" he said, his voice cracking.

Yuffie's eyes narrowed some. "Yeah, so what's it to you?"

Tifa blinked at her friend's barely contained hostility. Why was she being so defensive with a young man that was obviously a fan? Then she remembered what she had told Barret just yesterday.

Stepping forward, the woman placed a reassuring hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

The man's eyes fixed on Tifa and a hand flew to the side of his head, "And Tifa Lockhart is with you? Oh wow!"

People glanced curiously at the commotion now taking place. The children, who had watched the entire exchange, began to jostle the two women, crying things like:

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Did you really save the world?"

"Is Cloud here?"

"My daddy says your boobs are fake!"

Tifa recoiled, stepping closer to Yuffie as the group of children pressed them back into the booth.

"Your stories are amazing! All the thing's you went through, it's inspiring!" The young man, who was leaning forward over the booth, shouted in the women's ears.

Yuffie glared, "Yeah, whatever, that's real nice! Look—seeing as how you've set this mob of kids on us, you wanna help us out and just let us into the next game?"

The young man frowned; his large pointy nose and the way his neck craned over the edge of the booth making him seem oddly bird-like. "I dunno…" he said slowly. "If I mess with the list I could get into a lot of trouble…"

"What if we gave you our autographs?" Tifa cried desperately as she shied away from a young girl that was latching and drooling onto her leg. "Please?"

The man's eyes popped and he let out something of a strangled squawk.

* * *

The arena was a giant two-leveled maze of platforms and tunnels and pillars. Tifa gazed through the window with a forlorn look, wondering how she was to manage a win in this one. The arena was smoky, lights and lasers slicing through the haze, delivering a confusing mix to the senses. The intent was to make the arena seem like it was some unknown realm with its own batch of surprises hidden in the dark corners, behind the tall black pillars, or atop the fluorescent colored structures leading upwards.

Dio never was a man of small things.

The view was cut away from the woman as she and the other players, a rather strange group ranging from young to old, were lead down a hall. The hall was dark and lit only by red lights, which did nothing to help Tifa see. As they continued walking, they entered into a sort of locker room, another view window (larger than the one before) offering the sight of the playing field. The Gold Saucer employee who had led them there turned around and said loudly, "If you'll please slip on those armor vests over there and leave anything un-allowed or undesirable in the lockers." He went on to list things not allowed, like food, bags…animals. The last managed a laugh from the group.

When the man finished, Yuffie hurried over to one of the lockers, snatching up the armor vest inside of it. Slipping it on over her head, she turned to the older woman and jerked her head towards the locker next to her. Tifa, slowly, went to the locker, picking up the armor vest and giving it a questioning look.

"Go on, Tifa." Yuffie said, as she strapped her sides. "It isn't going to hurt you."

Tifa didn't say anything in return. She simply put the vest on, grimacing as she did so. "It feels weird…" she muttered.

Yuffie looked at her. "Why's it feel weird?"

Tifa blushed, blinking rapidly at Yuffie. Shoulders hunching around her ears, the woman turned away and began to fiddle with the straps on the side of her vest. She didn't know why, but when it came to Yuffie, the fighter was easily embarrassed. "Nothing, nothing, never mind…" she mumbled quickly.

"Hey, you want me to ask if they've got vests with more room for you?"

"What?" Tifa had in fact heard the ninja perfectly. She was just too flustered to say anything else.

"You know, for your jugs." Yuffie said unabashedly, tilting her head to one side. She jabbed her finger at the front of Tifa's armor. "Your puppies there are a bit squished, I see."

Tifa slapped the girl's hand away. "Cut that out!" she squeaked.

A group of teenage boys using the lockers down from Tifa snickered loudly as they watched the entire exchange from where they stood. Unkempt hair shading their beady eyes, the teenagers were now grinning seedily at Tifa.

Tifa wished with all her might that Meteor would come crashing through the ceiling and obliterate her, saving her from her own embarrassment.

Yuffie glared sharply at the teenage boys, and was about to make a snide remark when the Gold Saucer employee called for their attention once again.

Having finished helping the smaller children with their gear, the man now held up both his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen! The game is now about to start! Let me just run down the rules really quick before we get this started!" clearing his throat, he began to tick off the rules. No co-op play, no physical contact…Tifa's ears only perked up when he went on to explain how many hits a player could take. Eight hits. Only eight. Tifa would have to be careful.

The man turned around and went to the door behind him, pressing a large red button next to the door. The door hissed as it slid open to reveal a dark corridor that seemed to wind around the arena. Red lights glared down from the low ceiling, and as the man led the players into the corridor, Tifa closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She felt ridiculous, the paint on her large plastic gun chipping off and the 'armor vest' she was wearing pressing awkwardly on her chest.

Yuffie however seemed completely stoked, a fierce smile on her face as she followed the rest of the group into the corridor. Turning, she said happily. "Let's go, Tifa!"

Tifa, reluctantly, went after her.

One by one, the players were led into solitary rooms along the perimeter of the arena. Tifa was the last for the first level, and as the door slid shut behind her, she gave a faint wave to Yuffie, who was proceeding with the others to the upper level.

Turning to face forward, the woman was given a restricted view of the area before her, a small view window showcasing the various platforms and structures, the smoke creeping along the ground like a ghostly fog.

The room she stood in was more of a sort of box, very dark save for the small black light overhead. With not much to look at while she waited for the game to start, Tifa took this moment to examine the gear she wore on.

The armor she wore was predominately black, save for the fluorescent green bars that glowed in the black light. The shoulder pads felt heavy and unfamiliar on her shoulders, the breastplate molded to resemble the front of a man's chest…not a woman's.

All in all, Tifa felt like a soldier from some cheesy sci-fi movie.

The gun in her hand was large and spacey-looking, the handle feeling foreign in her hand, the long thick wire connecting from the end of it to the bottom of the front of her armor. Tifa was never one for guns.

How did she allow Yuffie to drag her into this? Tifa had no real idea how large the playing field was, but she figured if she kept her back to the wall and kept her head low, she would be fine. Yuffie, no doubt, would be joining the fray.

"Fine, let her get blasted then." The woman muttered.

A voice sounded through the room. "All right laser troopers! Ready your guns because this game starts in three, two, one—Go!"

The door in front of Tifa slid up and out of sight. Alarmed, Tifa dashed out into the swirling fog and fluorescent colored structures. Many of the walls and platforms went well above Tifa's head, and suddenly frightened of actually engaging someone, the woman ducked into a nook, crouching into the fog with her back pressed against the wall.

Pulsing rave music was resonating throughout the arena. Tifa swept her tongue over her lips, her eyes darting around for any sign of an attacker.

Shouts and hoots grabbed her attention as one of the teenage boys from before came charging around the corner, gun holstered and a large grin on his greasy face. More shouts could be heard as someone was no doubt ambushed. Tifa, gripping her gun nervously, grit her teeth, wondering what it was that she could do. The fog around her was warm and humid, making the woman feel sick to continue kneeling in it. But at the same time, where could she go? She had no idea, honestly, but she reminded herself that a lot of the time, when Avalanche went to accomplish something, they did it on the fly. There was no time to plan out infiltrations and there were many a time that they had to infiltrate Shinra's facilities.

Nodding to herself, the woman stood, and without thinking too much on where she was going, she charged forward, turning sharply around the corner the teenage boy had come from. Tifa held her gun up, ready to pull the trigger should anyone come at her. It was when she looked up that she ducked down, yet again and pressed against the wall.

Flipping onto another platform, trails of fog following her lithe form, was Yuffie, laughing as one of the other teenage boys from before chased after her, an angry look on his face. Tifa shook her head, muttering, "Yuffie, you're too much."

Little did she know that from above, on the large fluorescent green block across from her, a small boy with glasses was peering at her from over the edge. Carefully bringing his gun over the side, the red laser of the boy's gun fixing on the front of Tifa's armor, he cried in a triumphant voice, "Gotcha!"

Tifa's armor beeped and flashed, causing her to jump and shout as the boy withdrew, out of sight. Looking down at her front, she stood and stomped her foot. "Shoot!"

"Okay."

It was the little boy again, this time firing at her from further down on a taller, pink block. Tifa brought her gun up, but much too late. The little boy scored another hit, and he scurried off laughing.

Tifa stood flabbergasted, her gun still trained on the spot the boy had been. Brows furrowing, she cursed.

Commotion came from where Tifa had come, and the fighter turned to glance over her shoulder before hurrying forward, this time taking more care and checking all around her. Up, down, left, right. An opponent could come from any angle at any time, and the woman found herself somewhat paranoid at the idea.

This game was mad.

Deciding she had enough of feeling like a running target, the woman went to climb up one of the shorter blocks leading up to the second level. From there she could make ground on one of the platforms, no longer feeling like a target to little snipers such as the boy from before.

Hoisting herself up, Tifa glanced around to see if the boy was still around. If he was, she couldn't see him, so she stood and moved forward, her gun held up with shaky hands.

From where she stood, she could go up to the second level, and if she hopped around a bit, she was sure to find a spot that was high enough to snipe safely from. Far on the other side of the field, through the columns and pillars, Tifa could see at least two others lurking up above. She didn't want to meet them, so she decided going to the second level was probably the best choice.

As she went to climb the ascending platforms, she heard the scuffing of shoes as someone climbed up one of the pillars. Looking down, Tifa groaned.

It was the little boy from before, and he was smilingly fiercely up at her from where he stood. "Hiya!" he cried, lifting his gun.

But Tifa lifted her own, and seeing the laser light upon the boy's armor, she pulled the trigger.

The boy's armor lit up, and he looked down in surprise, letting out a cry. Taking advantage of his distraction, Tifa turned and tried to scramble the rest of the way up to the second level.

"Get back here!" the boy cried angrily.

Tifa leapt up onto the second level floor, clawing so that her entire body made it. Scrambling to her feet, the woman took off at a full run, gun held up across her chest.

It was when she collided head on into someone that she went flying to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

Sitting up quickly, the woman winced at the pain in her side, where she landed. The other person, one of the teenage boys, sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "I'm really sorry!" Tifa cried over the music, her face broken up with anxiety as she attempted to stand.

The boy stood to his feet as well, a confused look on his face. "Where'd you come from?" he said dazedly.

Tifa bit her lip and indicated behind her, as she turned and looked, however, she saw the little boy hoisting himself up from the last platform. "You can't run!" he cried, a little out of breath.

Tifa's eyes widened, and squeaking out a second apology, the fighter took off running, past the bewildered teenage boy and down the path he came from. As she ran, she passed Yuffie, who blinked at her in surprise. "Hey--!"

"Can't talk!" Tifa blurted as she zipped past, her friend gazing at her in confusion.

"What's the matter?" the ninja asked in a shrug.

Her answer came when the little boy, who stood just a little past her waist, came veering around the corner, gun waving in the air, screaming with a devilish face and a dangerous glint in his eye.

Yuffie, momentarily forgetting what she was doing, stared after him blankly.

* * *

If she didn't move from where she was, the boy wouldn't find her. He couldn't. His legs couldn't possibly climb this high.

Tifa was lying flat on her back on the highest block on the second level. She had been there for at least five minutes now, and thus far she hadn't so much as looked over the edge down below.

Commotion happened all around her as the rave music continued to blast, rattling her bones and causing a strange tingle to spread over her skin. The lights and lasers were giving Tifa a headache, and idly she wondered how ravers stood all of it. Perhaps it was the drugs, but regardless, Tifa doubted she would like all the flashes anymore if she were under the influence.

Another minute went by before Tifa's anxiety won over her desire to be safe. She was hearing so much going on around her, but had no idea what was really happening. It was driving her mad.

Flipping onto her stomach, the woman crawled to the edge of where she hid, peering down below where she could see players darting around, popping out of tunnels and scrambling over platforms and columns. She spied Yuffie taking on two of the boys who seemed to be momentarily ganging up on her. Co-op play was not allowed, but when two players shared a similar interest in a target, what else was there to do?

Funny thing was, the girl seemed to be winning the shoot-out, a predatory smile stuck on her face as she darted and dashed between the pillars.

Tifa looked around to see if she could spy the little boy, but as her eyes roamed over the surrounding area, she didn't see him. Perhaps he was on the first level? In which case, Tifa probably didn't have to hide anymore. The game was nearing its end. She could crawl down from her hiding place and chance walking around for a bit. Tifa didn't want to admit hiding to Yuffie, and at any rate, if she got down, she could try and take a few shots at the ninja while she was preoccupied with the two teenage boys. All was fair in war, as Tifa recalled someone once saying.

Biting her lip, the woman backed up, lowering herself over the edge behind her. Hanging for a moment, she allowed herself to drop, and at that moment her armor flashed again.

Swiveling around with her gun raised Tifa grit her teeth.

The little boy was standing there, gun raised and a triumphant smile on his face. "Waited for you." He said with a laugh.

Tifa growled. Why did this boy choose to follow _her_ around of all people?

"Then let's see if you can keep up!" Tifa cried, turning and jumping to another column. The jump had a fair gap, and the woman stumbled slightly as she landed, feeling her heart skip a beat as she did so.

Hopping down to the lower ground on the other side, she dashed into a dark round tunnel, smiling. The boy wouldn't get her.

She was disappointed then, when she heard the sound of small footfalls behind her.

Dashing out of the tunnel, the fighter turned and blasted a few shots into the dark tunnel, and was satisfied to see the flash of the boy's armor. Twisting back around, the woman continued running past the columns and walls until she heard Yuffie's laughter over the pulsing rave music.

"Take this suckers!"

Veering around the corner, Tifa was greeted with the view of Yuffie shooting at the two teenage boys from behind a pillar, her intended targets hiding behind low walls.

Behind Tifa, she could hear the little boy coming.

Lifting her gun, Tifa pressed herself against the wall waiting as she heard the boy coming closer. Popping out from the corner, she blasted wildly with her gun, shouting angrily, "Leave me _alone!_"

The boy, who was coming at high speed toward her, lifted his gun to shoot her. But it was when his armor flashed red that he stopped and stared down. "Huh?" he said, then stomped his foot. "No way!"

Tifa blinked. Was the boy eliminated?

A slow smile spread over the woman's lips.

The smile was wiped clean when her armor flashed again. The woman whirled around to see Yuffie, gun pointed at her, wearing a smug grin.

"Hiya, Tifa." She said.

Tifa raised her gun in response. "Hi, Yuffie."

The ninja reacted quickly, rounding onto the other side of the pillar she hid behind and continuing on towards the low wall the two boys had been hiding. Vaulting over it, the girl darted into a large tunnel. Tifa quickly followed her, leaping over the wall. She spared a quick glance over her shoulder and saw the two boys sitting on the ground, dejected and their armor flashing red.

Yuffie's laughter echoed through the tunnel as Tifa ran, the woman turning gently with the tunnel as it opened into yet a new clearing of low blocks and walls. She couldn't spy the girl, and yet she knew the ninja was there, hiding somewhere.

Crouching, Tifa hid behind a low block, her eyes scanning over everything.

"So Rusty, what'dya think of this whole thing? Spiffy ain't it?" Yuffie's voice drifted from the other side, and Tifa tried to pinpoint where her voice had come from.

"I think this is crazy!" Tifa cried, eyes sweeping the area once more before she darted forward, ducking quickly behind a low wall that was closer to the center of the clearing.

"I think it's fun." Yuffie cried. It was coming from the left side of the clearing.

Tifa began to creep that way, using the wall as a cover. "You always were good at hiding, Yuffie." The woman said this exaggeratingly, hoping the ninja would pick up on the derogative comment hidden beneath.

"You were hiding too! I _saw_ you!" the girl said this indignantly. Tifa smiled as she looked up at a group of columns.

"Oh, I hid for 'strategy', as I'm sure you did." The woman said flippantly.

A pause. "I know what you're doing, Tifa it won't work."

Tifa crept closer, hearing the girl's voice float from atop the column. She raised her gun. "That so?"

"Yeah. You aren't going to get a rise out of me. That's my thing."

"Sure is."

Yuffie sat up, eyes scanning the area. "Are you saying I'm annoying?"

Tifa aimed and pulled the trigger, the ninja's armor flashing red.

"No."

Yuffie shouted in surprise as she looked down at herself.

Tifa shouldered her gun, grinning smugly. "I'm just saying you talk too much sometimes."

* * *

Yuffie followed Tifa with a scowl, her arms crossed huffily over her chest as they went to stand in line at the old roller coaster in the Speed Square. The lines here were smaller, due to the fact that the new roller coasters were attracting more people. Tifa didn't want to be mean to Yuffie, so she decided to ride this one because it wasn't as bad as the newer ones.

"This is lame…" Yuffie muttered sulkily.

"Hush. I won fair and square, you can't deny it."

"You tricked me!"

"Like you did to me?"

The girl grit her teeth.

At the front of the line, the Gold Saucer employee nodded to them both. "10 GP?"

"Here."

"Thank you very much, enjoy the ride!"

Tifa nodded and with Yuffie trailing behind her, the fighter climbed into the first seat of the roller coaster. Buckling in, the older woman called over her shoulder. "You ready, Yuffie?"

The young girl, though Tifa couldn't see, was gripping her harness with a white-knuckled grip.

After an employee made sure they were buckled in right, the coaster began to move, slow at first before gaining speed. Tifa gripped the blaster in front of her, laughing as she shot at the passing objects with zeal.

Meanwhile, Yuffie was squeezing her eyes shut.

The rush of air gave an exhilaration that Tifa had forgotten, the way the roller coaster dipped and rolled, eliciting a breathless cry as they rose again like birds in the air. Tifa swiveled the blaster as best she could, shooting at the ghosts, the UFOs, the rocket ships, the balloons, and even the cactuses.

It all ended with a smooth roll in back to the station and a blast of fireworks.

Grinning from ear to ear, Tifa climbed out of the car, stretching her arms up over her head as a sudden laugh bubbled up her throat. "That was great!" Hopping about face, she was about to ask Yuffie whether or not she wanted to go again, but she stopped at the sight of the ninja stumbling from her seat.

Standing woozily, the girl stared blankly ahead, her face a light green. "Yuffie?" Tifa said tentatively as she moved forward. Grabbing her shoulders, the fighter examined her friend's face. "Hey…Yuffie, you all right?"

The girl shook her head, brushing away Tifa's hands. "M'fine," she mumbled, stumbling a few steps towards the exit.

"Excuse me!"

Tifa turned reluctantly to regard the woman at the booth. "Would you like to know your score?" the woman asked.

The fighter bit her lip as she turned to look at Yuffie. "Um…sure."

Getting closer to the booth, Tifa waited nervously as the woman looked to her screen. "You scored 15, 223 points."

The fighter blinked. "Really?"

"Yes ma'am. Can I have your name to enter for the high scores?"

"Um…yes. Tifa Lockhart."

The woman stared at her. "…Really?"

Tifa nodded reluctantly.

"Wow…um, well Ms. Lockhart. It seems you topped your friend Mr. Strife's score. Up until now, no one's topped him."

Tifa blinked rapidly. "Even after three years?"

The woman shrugged, "It would seem so." Reaching beneath the counter, she procured a mog plushy. "Here's your prize!"

Tifa smiled happily. "Thank you!"

Her smile was wiped clean when she heard Yuffie throw up nearby. Groaning, she didn't even look. Closing her eyes, she asked wearily, "Did she throw up in a trash can?"

The woman leaned forward, peeking out of the booth. Grimacing, she shook her head.

"Nope."

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Yuffie."

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who threw up."

"I shouldn't have gotten you onto that roller coaster. I _knew_ it'd make you sick."

"Well in that case you're an asshole. But regardless, stop apologizing."

They were back in the hotel room, Yuffie lying on one of the beds with a wet rag on her forehead. Tifa was kneeling next to her, a worried look on her face. "You want me to get you more water?"

"No."

The fighter sighed. "I, uh…" she scratched her head and lifted the mog plushy she had sitting next to her on the ground. "I won something." She said lamely.

Yuffie glanced at her, smiling faintly. "Nice job, Rusty. You can give that to Marlene when we get back."

"Yeah…"

A pause.

"Man this sucks." Yuffie said with a huff.

Tifa winced, "Yuffie I'm—"

"Say it one more time, I dare you."

"Um…"

"Screw this." Yuffie sat up quickly, tossing away the rag with disgust. "I'm not going to spend my time at Gold Saucer sitting on my ass…neither are you, for that matter."

Tifa shrugged. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Well heck…I'm in no shape to fight at that new Battle Arena…but there IS someplace else we can go."

"Where's that?"

Yuffie smiled and pointed out the window. "There."

Tifa blinked. "You wanna go to the haunted mansion?"

"Sure."

"But what about your nausea?"

"I feel better. Come on, let's go!"

Tifa bit her lip. Then with a sigh she stood to her feet. "All right, if you want to."

The way down to the mansion wasn't grand or elaborate. A simple dirt road leading from the graveyard in front of the hotel cut through the dark forest, straight to the mansion. Screams floated from the forest and as Tifa and Yuffie neared, the ninja began to hop about excitedly. "Hear that, Tif? It must be crazy in there!"

Tifa, unimpressed, only shrugged. "Sure, it sounds scary Yuffie."

Leaves crunching beneath their feet, the two girls entered the dark of the trees, the forest canopy allowing little of the fabricated moonlight to shine through. Yuffie stopped hopping around and began to huddle close to Tifa, head snapping around every time she heard a bush rustle or a twig snap.

Not too long into the forest, the girls reached a split in the path. Tifa glanced at Yuffie, "Wanna split up?"

"Wha—" Yuffie glanced at her with alarm. Then quickly masking it, she straightened and shook her head. "Uh, no…no, I'll stay with you Tif. So you won't, y'know, get scared."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She began to walk down the path leading to the right. "Let's go this way."

"Hey wait!"

Tifa looked back at Yuffie, who hadn't moved. "You sure you wanna go that way?" the ninja asked, barely keeping the tremor from her voice.

Tifa shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"But…but it's darker than this path here." Yuffie pointed meekly down the other path.

Tifa smiled. "Are you scared, Yuffie?"

At this the ninja stiffened, a frown coming over her face. Squaring her jaw, she stomped past Tifa muttering under her breath, "Geez, you point something out to people and they twist it all sorts of ways…"

Tifa, stifling a laugh, followed after her.

Truthfully, this path _was_ darker than the other, the trees packing closer together and their withered faces grinning sinisterly at the passing girls. Yuffie had one arm across her trunk, her other hand brought up to her mouth as she bit her thumbnail. Tifa walked idly, her hands clasped behind her back with a relaxed expression. "So when're they actually gonna try and scare us?" she said.

Yuffie glared at her. "You're ruining the mood, Tifa."

The fighter gave the ninja an amused look, "Sorry, didn't mean to. But really, we've been walking for how long now? We've yet to actually see anything yet."

There was a snap behind them, and they both stopped to look back, one confused, the other terrified. A silhouette of a large hulking person was stomping toward them menacingly, eyes glowing from his otherwise indiscernible face.

Yuffie screamed grabbing Tifa as she took off running. The woman in question stumbled as she attempted to keep from falling. "Yuffie—hey!"

Behind them, they could hear the man giving chase, and Yuffie began to whimper as she pulled away from Tifa. The fighter struggled to keep from falling behind too much, feeling the unnerving sensation of someone following behind her. In the near distance, they could see the path lead out of the forest, and from where they were they could make out the façade of the mansion. Glancing back as they burst out into the open, Tifa saw the man following them emerge as well, his face masked by a brown leather mask.

But the man slowed down, coming to an eventual stop near the forest, Tifa turned her attention forward again and saw there was a small line to get into the mansion. Slowing to a stop along with Yuffie, the two girls looked back to see the large man was gone.

"Creep." The ninja muttered shakily.

Tifa smiled and rubbed the girls back reassuringly. "It's all just show, Yuffie."

"I know that." The girl said, her voice a little resentful.

At the gate, there was a small booth in which an old man in a musty old suit was allowing a certain number of people into the mansion. The path leading up to the large oak doors cut through a dead lawn that was riddled with actors made up as zombies. Chains around their ankles and necks prevented them from reaching whoever they passed, however, every time they lunged, they managed to elicit a squeal from at least one of the people in the group, usually just the girls. Tifa gazed at them with intent as she and Yuffie stood in line, thinking, "They did a really good job with makeup."

After a certain time of waiting, the old man began to allow the next group into the mansion. When Tifa and Yuffie reached the booth, the fighter turned to her friend. "You sure you wanna go in?"

Yuffie glared at her. "I'm sure, okay?"

Tifa held up her hands. "Just asking." Turning to the man, she paid the required GP and, with Yuffie grabbing her arm, went through the gate. The zombies reached for them, as they did for everyone else, but Tifa didn't flinch from them. Yuffie, however, whimpered slightly and held Tifa's arm tighter as they passed. Reaching the oak doors, they went in.

Inside, the main hall was lit by a dim chandelier, a winding staircase leading up to the second floor. Gazing at everything with interest, Tifa began to move towards the stairs, but Yuffie held her back. "N-No." she said. Biting her lips she gestured around, "Let's…Let's look here first."

Tifa gazed at her, then shrugged. "Okay."

Others had come into the mansion now; a young couple both chewing gum, were gazing around as if they were in a museum, while a father and his son were coming through the door. The father looked nervous and the son excited.

"We'll stay close to this group." Tifa muttered to Yuffie and they, along with the others, went through the doors across from the entrance. The doors creaked as they opened into a ballroom, light from the moon filtering in through the grimy windows. Walking to the center of the room, the group looked around.

The gum couple, as Tifa came to regard them, smacked their gum loudly as they gravitated toward the dusty old piano in the corner of the room. The little boy, leaving his father to stand in the middle of the room with Tifa and Yuffie, went to examine the portraits on the walls. "Neat!" he exclaimed.

A note sounded from the piano and the couple standing near the piano gave startled jumps. All eyes turned to regard the piano as it began to play of its own accord, playing out the haunting melody of some nameless waltz.

Yuffie hugged close to Tifa, arms wrapping around her waist as she buried her face in the woman's shoulder. The fighter could feel the girl shaking with fear, and feeling the need to reassure her, the woman wrapped her arms around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Hey! Do you see that?" Cried the young man.

"Where?" cried his girlfriend.

"Look, Kellin!"

"What dad?"

Yuffie clutched at Tifa's back as she peeked over the woman's shoulder. "T-Tifa!" she squeaked.

The woman was smiling, her eyes lighting up as she looked around the room. "I see."

They all saw it. Ghosts were drifting across the dance floor with eerie grace as they waltzed and spun to the music of the piano. Tifa knew they were all just holograms, but regardless of its inability to frighten her, she still found herself enthralled. The faces in the portraits changed as they cackled and laughed at the show the ghosts put on, silver phantoms of people garbed in dated clothing making a symphony of sight for the small audience in the ball room.

Tifa was reminded of the Shinra Mansion, and the fighter didn't doubt that Dio used it as a model for this mansion. The elegant designs, the sense that life was interrupted, it was all reminiscent of the Shinra Mansion.

Maybe that was why Yuffie was so scared. Tifa remembered how the ninja trembled when she, Cloud, and Yuffie went and found Vincent in the basement. The fighter was rather unnerved herself, as she recalled.

Then like that, the waltz came to an end. The ghosts gave a bow, their stony faces masking well what were really actors under a lot of white powder. They faded out of sight, and it was over. The portraits were back to normal, the piano was still. The group let out sighs and nervous laughs, pairing back up.

Yuffie was still clutching to Tifa in a tight embrace, her body still shaking even with the show done and over with. Tifa stroked her hair. "Hey…Yuffie?"

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes and didn't move. Neither did Tifa.

"What're you _doing?_"

The two jerked away from each other, looking down at the boy who was giving them weird looks.

"Kellin!" The father came and steered the son away, giving the two women an apologetic look as he went on to the door at the other side of the room. The couple went on to follow them, and embarrassed, Tifa and Yuffie trailed behind.

* * *

Coming back from the mansion, Yuffie had been extremely jittery, though Tifa couldn't understand why, as the rest of the mansion was rather pale in terms of the show the ballroom offered. Plastic skeletons, fake blood, and cheesy background noises were all that were left when the group moved on. Tifa supposed the mansion was still in its beta stages so to speak. Dio couldn't possibly settle for something as simple as what they just went through.

There at the hotel, Tifa was fast asleep in her bed, exhausted by the day's events and dreaming once again of her angel. She was wrapped snugly in her blankets, ready to ascend to heaven with the ethereal being when Yuffie hissed her out of her dreams.

"Tifa…Tifa! Hey are you sleeping?"

Tifa opened her eyes slowly in confusion, squinting as she tried to make out Yuffie's face in the dark. "…Huh?"

Yuffie sighed in relief. "Good, you're awake."

The fighter rolled her eyes, rolling onto her back. "Now I am." She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Yuffie sat up, her sillhoutte outlined by the moonlight. "Can't sleep…" the girl said quietly, gazing at the window.

Tifa gazed at her. "Yuffie, are you still thinking of the mansion? None of it was real. All actors, and projected images. That's all."

Yuffie bit her lip and turned to look at her. "Tifa, have you ever seen a ghost before?"

"Um…no, I don't think I have."

The ninja looked down at her lap. "Oh."

Tifa sat up too, now intrigued. "Have _you_ ever seen a ghost?"

Yuffie didn't answer right away. She fiddled with her hands for a moment before answering. "I thought I saw my mom once…and Aeris too."

Tifa blinked. She'd almost forgotten that Yuffie's mother had died when she was younger. "When did you think you saw her?"

Yuffie shrugged, looking at her fingernails as if she could actually make anything out. "I dunno…I thought I saw her the day I came back to Wutai…after that fight with Sephiroth. She was wearing this yukata, the summer dresses women in Wutai wear…it was the one she wore the last day I saw her alive."

Tifa didn't say anything, she didn't really know what to say. Her mother died when she was young too, but memories of her were painful, and she doubted anything she had to say about her would help Yuffie feel better. Frustrated, the woman stared down at her lap.

"And…" Yuffie faltered, "And I thought I saw Aeris when we snuck back into Midgar…y'know, at the church where she grew her flowers." Yuffie smiled faintly. "She waved at me and smiled before she disappeared…"

"…Really?"

"Sounds crazy, huh?" Yuffie looked at Tifa again, a bitter look on her face. "Seeing my dead mother and friend…a real nut job…They'd be floating along the Lifestream or something…their energy broken up to different things like plants and bugs. What if one day, I killed a fly, and I accidentally killed a part of my mother? How crappy would that be?"

"Yuffie, I don't think you're crazy for seeing ghosts. It isn't impossible for spirits to linger before returning to the Planet."

"Yeah…" the girl hugged herself and looked back out the window. "…Yeah."

Tifa gave her a concerned look. "Yuffie?"

The girl looked at her again. "Tifa, do you think I could…sleep with you?"

The fighter stared at her for a moment. Then, wordlessly, she slid over to the other side of the bed and pulled the cover back. Yuffie quickly threw her covers off her and slipped into Tifa's bed, drawing the sheets up so that they were bundled under her chin. Tifa settled back down as well, her eyes gazing intently into Yuffie's shadowed face.

"Thank you, Tifa…" the girl said quietly.

The woman leaned forward and kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Good night, Yuffie." She said.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was originally going to be ALOT longer, but then I decided against it due to the fact that this alone took twenty pages. The haunted mansion scene? That was definetly supposed to be longer too, but any humor I could squeeze out of it wouldn't have been worth the additional five or ten pages, so I just stopped it where I did. At any rate, the next chapter is going to take some effort from me as well, maybe even more than this one did. But hopefully it won't take me as long to get it up. Much thanks to F.L.O.W. who managed to jump start my muse into helping me finish this chapter! 


	10. Up In The Golden Saucer Part III

She was dreaming of knights and thieves, of roses and death, a myriad of emotions clashing against one another as her ascent to consciousness brought her closer to reality.

Shifting slightly, the woman kept her eyes closed, concentrating on the warmth that was flowing through her body. Warm steady breaths fluttered across her skin, and when the woman opened her eyes, she saw that Yuffie was curled close to her, her head tucked beneath the woman's chin. She was still asleep, but when the fighter attempted to disentangle herself from the young girl, she was met with a whimper and, to her alarm, the ninja grasped at the front of her pajamas, causing a glaring blush to spread across the older woman's cheeks.

Tifa found herself in something of a predicament as she lied there, this girl holding her down by the clothes as she snuggled even closer than she was before. To move meant to wake the girl, but to lie there meant a stiff neck and an embarrassing position to be found in when the ninja woke of her own accord.

Daring another try at prying herself loose, Tifa tried gently pulling Yuffie's hands from the front of her shirt, simultaneously scooting closer to the edge of the bed as she did so. But when it seemed she was succeeding, the ninja's hands finally relaxing their grip, Yuffie did something Tifa didn't expect.

She shoved Tifa out of the bed.

With a resounding thud and a cry of bewilderment, the fighter was on the floor in a tangle of sheets, the look on her face alarmed and confused.

At the noise, Yuffie jerked awake, a scowl coming over her face as she sat up slightly and glanced around with squinted eyes. "Wha-?" She sat up all the way. "Tifa?"

The woman in question sat up, giving the ninja a disgruntled look from her place on the floor. "I'm right _here_, Yuffie."

* * *

"So what're we doing today?"

"Well yesterday I humored you with that little contest, but today I want to fight in the new Arena."

"Oh…o-okay."

"Your not scared are you?"

"Well…it's been a while since I've done much of anything physical, Yuffie."

"Oh for Leviathan's sake, you helped defeat Sephiroth! You haven't got a single reason to be scared of a bunch of lousy monsters."

"Y'know, it's just that kind of thinking that gets fighters killed."

"Aw, you're no fun, Rusty…"

They were getting for the day, Tifa in the bathroom pulling her hair back and Yuffie sitting on the bed tying her shoes.

"We'll have to gear up, y'know." Yuffie said without looking up.

Tifa paused for a moment as a look of dismay came across her face. "But…I didn't bring anything."

Yuffie looked up at her, a frown coming over face. "Don't you at least have one pair of fighting gloves? What about the Premium Heart?"

"Well, I brought _that_. But I don't have any armor…or materia for that matter."

Yuffie bit her lip. "Well…I've got some armor and materia. I'll let you have the armor since your so out of practice,"

Tifa grit her teeth, feeling shame turn her face pink.

The ninja continued without notice, "And we'll split the few accessories I've got."

"What materia do you have?"

The girl thought for a moment, "I have…Contain, Added Effect, Haste, Cure, Quad Magic, and Bolt. Of course, I have Leviathan here, too, but we can't use summons in the Arena."

Tifa nodded, "Those are good…what accessories do you have?"

"A Safety Bit, Ribbon, and Choco Feather." Yuffie said, reaching for her duffel bag. She pulled out an object wrapped in cloth. Setting it on the bed, she un-wrapped it to reveal her Conformer. Yuffie grinned down at it, "'Course, I had to bring this baby along with me. Makes for a tight squeeze in my bag, but it's worth it."

Tifa recalled when the ninja had found the weapon in the crashed Gelnika. A freakish-looking monster (Cloud paralyzed, Tifa poisoned, and Barret unconscious) had cornered them. The young ninja had been knocked into a set of crates and was nearly impaled by the very weapon she came to use. It was that weapon that allowed them to leave the sunken airship safely.

"I haven't used it in ages. I'm so excited to fight with it again!" Yuffie picked the weapon up carefully, the blades glinting in the light.

* * *

A place of ruckus; a testosterone-fueled atmosphere…

Tifa thought she was going to be sick.

The Battle Arena was crowded, men left and right smirking and flexing their muscles as if they were something marvelous. Women hung at the walls, eyes fluttering as giggles erupted from their mouths. Banners hung from the ceiling, the letters "BA" embroidered into the velvet fabric in gold. This was the waiting room for the original Battle Arena, where fighters could compete alone…but the people weren't here for that today.

An archway was built into the left wall, leading into a larger and sleeker looking waiting room. This was the new Arena, and today…they were having a tournament.

Tifa swallowed.

Yuffie was sporting a fierce grin, bright eyes flashing about the room as she took in all the different people…her opponents. "Look'it 'em all, Tifa." The girl said, crossing her arms arrogantly. "They think they're all hot stuff with their big muscles and big guns…but they ain't got nothing on us!" Punching the woman lightly in the arm, the girl began walking toward the registration counter. "C'mon, let's sign up and win this thing!"

But Tifa flinched at the action, only managing to gaze meekly after the girl as she practically skipped away.

Tied to her upper left arm was the Ribbon, the silky strip of fabric sending an odd feeling of energy throughout the woman's body. She'd worn it before, this thing. It was strange and mysterious, and she had no idea how it worked, but through experience, she could honestly swear on her own life, that none would suffer from any ailment of any sort whilst wearing it.

Also on her was the Choco Feather, which was tied onto her shoelace. Another item she didn't quite get the mechanics of, but she knew that it boosted the wearer's dexterity a considerable amount.

Both were items she frequently used while still an active member of Avalanche, and both brought her amazing heaps of comfort and security in fights…

But they brought her neither thing as she stood rock still in this sea of aggressive warriors.

"What's the matter?"

Tifa jumped and turned to see Yuffie standing beside her. Taking a deep breath, the woman placed a hand on her chest. "Geez…don't do that."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at Tifa as she placed her hands on her hips. "Did you get off on the wrong foot this morning? What with you falling out of the bed and all?"

Tifa resisted telling Yuffie of just _how_ she came to fall out of the bed, instead saying, "No…that isn't it. I guess it's just that I'm nervous…you say this new Arena is supposed to be more dangerous than the one before?" The woman looked away, rubbing her arm and muttering shame-facedly, "I remember the old one being something of a challenge all on itself..."

Yuffie didn't notice the aside. "Well…the fighting field is bigger…and they say it changes mid-fight."

Tifa blinked and stared at her. "What does?"

"The field. It changes."

"What…what do you mean, _'changes'?_"

"Just what I mean, it _changes_, Tifa! Geez, don't look so scared! All that happens is a couple of platforms and walls get raised and lowered, that's all…"

But Tifa wasn't reassured. "I don't like this, Yuffie. I don't know if I'm cut out for fighting monsters. It was one thing to spar with you but—"

"Well lookey here!"

The two women jerked around at the familiar voice, eyes widening in surprise.

Tifa stiffened as she saw the owner of the voice. "Is that—?"

Yuffie nodded slowly. "Yeah…it…it _is._"

Reno sauntered towards them, his fiery hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. The man was dressed in jeans and a gray designer shirt, a remarkably out-of-the-ordinary look for the Turk, who was rarely seen in anything but his usually work clothes. Smirking like a wolf, the man eyed the two women. "Fancy meetin' you ladies here."

Appearing next to him like a wraith was his silent associate, Rude. The man, unlike his partner, was still garbed in his suit from Shinra. He stared mutely at the women, his eyes shaded by his dark sunglasses.

Yuffie made a face. "What the hell're you two doing here?"

Reno feigned hurt, placing a hand on his chest. "Aw…princess! It hurts me, yo! To have you talkin' to us that way brings a tear to my eye." He wiped the invisible tear from his cheek. "But meh. What can ya do?" He shrugged.

"You aren't meaning to start any trouble, are you Reno?" Tifa said, trying to sound steely.

Reno rolled his eyes. "For someone who helped 'save the Planet', your pretty dumb, yo." He gestured around him. "You think we're gonna try anythin' here? Am I dressed to kill, sweetheart?"

Yuffie growled. "Then what do you want?"

Reno held up his hands. "Just wanted to say 'hi' to my favorite team of rebels…where're the others, anyhow? They're with you, ain't they?"

Tifa crossed her arms. "It's just us here."

Reno raised an eyebrow, "So no Cloud? Damn, yo…I was hoping to compete against him…" to the girls surprise, he looked genuinely disappointed. But with another shrug, the look was gone, replaced with his cocky grin. "Well! It should still be interestin', competin' with you two. …You are fightin' today…right?"

Yuffie balled her fists. "Of course we are!"

Reno nodded. "Cool, yo." He turned and began to walk away. "We'll see ya in the finals!"

Rude lingered after him, taking another moment to gaze stonily at the two women before following him.

Yuffie glared at them as they walked away, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Tifa, now that the two men were out of sight, allowed herself to groan.

Burying her face in her hands, she shook her head slowly. "That's it. I really can't do it. Not with them competing too. There's just no way…"

A pair of hands gripped her arms tightly, and jerking her head up at the action, Tifa found herself looking into Yuffie's fierce gaze, a shiver running up her spine as she did.

"You've gotta get a grip, Tif." The ninja said, a determined scowl on her face. "We can't back out now. _Especially_ with those two fighting. We just can't."

Tifa swallowed. "But…But Yuffie, I can't—"

"Stop saying that!" the girl half-shouted, causing the woman to flinch. "If you keep saying 'you can't' then you won't! You had me out of _breath_ the day we sparred on your lawn, remember? It was a tie! You can still fight!"

Tifa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know, Yuffie…"

"Think of his smile."

The fighter blinked her eyes open. "_What?_"

Yuffie was still giving Tifa her intense gaze, no hint of amusement in her face. "Think of his smile if him and that mute bum win the tournament…can you _imagine?_"

She was talking about Reno and Rude. Tifa frowned slightly as she pictured the two standing up on a pedestal, hailed with cheers and congratulations. On Reno's face was that infernal smile…the one Tifa hated…the one that drove her insane.

Slowly a look of disgust came over the woman's face.

Yuffie let go of her arms, turning grimly in the direction the two Turks had disappeared to.

"My sentiments exactly."

* * *

Those who defeated the monsters the fastest decided the tournament. The monsters became stronger and more difficult with each round, and some fighters didn't even make it through the match. There were at least a dozen teams competing, many of the would-be competitors made invalid due to illegal weapons, disorderly conduct, and age restrictions. This left the majority of the crowd in a rather sour mood. Nevertheless they hung about to watch the tournament on the big screens.

Tifa and Yuffie were set to compete against two brothers, twins, whose bronzed skin and dark hair lent to the idea that they came from Costa del Sol. They were extremely tall and very muscular. Both smiling condescendingly, they flexed for the women on their way into the Arena.

Yuffie pretended to gag as they went by.

An announcer's voice blared from the speakers overhead, "And now, the Gomi brothers enter the Arena!"

Competing against a Cuahl and two Bandersnatches, the brothers did clean work, killing off the quick-footed monsters in three minutes.

Yuffie, however, smirked. "We can beat that." She said.

Tifa didn't say anything. She didn't trust herself to speak.

Standing from their seats, the two women passed by the twins on their way into the Arena, the men winking as they passed.

"Jerks." Yuffie muttered.

As they neared the doors, the announcer, who was on a podium at the far side of the room, called out their names, "Now, we have Ms. Yuffie Kisaragi, and Tifa Lockhart entering the Arena, to see if they can beat the Gomi brother's time!"

An eruption of murmurs chased after the girl's backs as they passed through the open doors, the voices of the crowd being cut off as the doors shut behind them.

"Ready, Tifa?" Yuffie asked, raising her Conformer as she began to walk forward.

Tifa nodded, feeling her stomach lurch as she stepped forward.

The Arena was a quantam leap from the old one. Made as a dome, the ceiling was high and the walls far apart, giving wide enough berth for any large creature to fit and move around in. The floor was a flat metal surface, nothing miraculous about its appearance whatsoever. However, there were cracks apparent, and when Tifa walked out onto it, the floor resounded with the hollow echo of her footsteps.

At the other side of the Arena, a drop-away gate blocked off a large archway. Beyond that only darkness could be seen. But as Tifa looked up and around, she saw that the gate before them was not the only one. There were smaller ones, all around the dome, higher up on the walls. Monsters could come from all over, and this was just with the playing field as it was. What would it be like when it changed?

The announcer's voice echoed in the Arena, causing the fighter to jump. "Fighters, ready yourselves! The timer starts in three—!"

The gate rumbled as it began to slide into the floor. The floor itself began to rumble as well, and Tifa and Yuffie shared alarmed looks.

"Two—!"

Without warning, different parts of the floor raised as platforms began to slide out of the walls. Tifa shouted in surprise as the very ground she stood on began to rise. Yuffie, already over her initial surprise, began to leap up onto rising platforms towards the gate.

"One—!"

Leaping out into the arena, three monsters erupted from the shadows. Tifa and Yuffie were fighting the same set of monsters as the other group: a Cuahl and two Bandersnatches. The Cuahl was a feline beast with spotted fur and large pointed ears. Tifa had fought it on numerous occasions while climbing the Gaea's Cliff. The Bandersnatches were canine creatures with fierce manes and thick gray fur. She had also fought these numerous times on the snowy fields around Icicle Inn.

Unfortunately, she also recalled that these creatures had very nearly killed her…_numerous_ times.

Premium Heart strapped to her fist, Tifa watched as the creatures leapt with frightening agility towards Yuffie. But the ninja, raising her Conformer, took only a second to aim before launching it at one of the Bandersnatches. It hit, cutting a long bloody gash along its side, and with a cry, it crashed nastily into the metal platforms.

Yuffie wasn't given time to celebrate as the Cuahl and the other Bandersnatch were now flying at her. Dodging them both, the ninja reached up into the air and caught her Conformer. Turning, she geared up to throw it again.

But as she was about to throw it, a sudden bright light blinded her, causing her to turn away with a hiss. The Cuahl had used its special attack, Pulsing Light.

The two monsters landed gracefully side by side. Turning, they were about to take another leap at Yuffie when something landed in front of them.

Tifa, who had cast Haste on herself, was moving with a quickened pace, and thanks to the Choco Feather, she didn't trip or fall.

Planting her hands on the floor, the woman swept her leg around, striking the Bandersnatch right in the face. The Cuahl snarled, muscles bunching as it were about to leap away, but when the Conformer sliced into its back with a crack, the creature fell to the ground, instantly dead.

Yuffie jumped down from where she was a moment later, casual and smiling. Pulling her Conformer out of the monster's carcass, she nodded down at the prone body of the Bandersnatch. "He's out cold."

Tifa gazed dazedly down at the monster, her body shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her. "…That's it?" she asked in a small voice. She tried not to notice the blood flowing from the Cuahl's corpse.

The floor began to level again, the platforms lowering to their original places.

Yuffie offered a hand, "Yep. That's it. For this round anyway."

Tifa took her hand and stood woozily to her feet.

Together they walked back, and when the doors opened to the Arena Lobby, they were met with cheers and applause.

"Fantastic! Ms. Kisaragi, and Ms. Lockhart defeated the monsters in just two minutes and twenty-three seconds!"

Yuffie turned and grinned at Tifa. "Still think this is so impossible?"

And Tifa found that it really _wasn't_ impossible…

…Simply _unpleasant_.

With each set of monsters they faced, with each strange change the field underwent, the two triumphed, the fighter herself rediscovering the rhythm of battle. It was frightening, it was dangerous…Tifa forgot what it was like to fight a monster. She forgot how violent it was, how brutal it was.

But Yuffie hadn't forgotten. She killed with the efficiency of a well-trained warrior, her movements a lethal sonnet of blood and carnage. Whenever she threw her Conformer, a creature fell dead. Tifa tried not to feel so sympathetic for the monsters. They were, in nature, violent and bloodthirsty. It was also theorized that they were the sums of negative life forces leftover from the Lifestream…regardless…

Tifa didn't like the idea of killing for fun.

Perhaps she was just thinking about it too much. Perhaps it was from her being out of touch with battle for so long…but either way, she knew it in her heart…

The desire for such violent things was no longer there.

"Yuffie…" Tifa said as they sat in the waiting room, waiting for their turn to fight. She was staring at her gloved hands as if she was seeing them for the first time.

Yuffie, who was sitting next to her and avidly watching the current fight, turned her eyes away from the screen reluctantly. "Um…yeah, Tif?"

"Just…what do we get for this anyhow?"

The ninja pointed towards the side of the room, where the announcer was talking to a man in a suit. Behind them both was a trophy encased in glass. "We get that and ten thousand gil." The girl rubbed her hands. "I don't care much for the gil, but wouldn't it be sweet to win that trophy?"

Tifa gazed at it with a dejected expression. "Where are we going to put it on your bike? We haven't got the room to cart around a trophy."

Yuffie, frowning at the lack of enthusiasm from her friend, shrugged. "Well, we can always give it to Barret or something…" Tifa didn't look reassured, and exasperated, the ninja asked. "What's the matter?"

"Yuffie, somehow I don't think any of this is worth it."

"Why not?"

"I don't mean to be negative…but they just round these monsters up for us to fight?"

Yuffie gave the fighter an annoyed look. "You're worrying about the rights of _monsters_, Tifa?"

Tifa scowled, feeling her cheeks flare up. "They're still living things!" she said defensively.

Yuffie gestured at the screen. "You didn't have a problem with this in the _old_ Arena!"

"Well…I dunno, I guess I just never thought of it before. Y'know, because we were fighting monsters all the time then…but…but now—!"

"Tifa, for Ifrit's sake, these monsters would probably be out killing some innocent people if they weren't here!"

"We don't know that!"

"…You're joking, right?"

"I'm _not!_"

Yuffie rubbed at her face with a growl. "Look, Tifa," Standing she pointed at the doors. "Monsters are not animals, they are not human beings, they're mockeries of life and everything _good!_ It has been scientifically proven that they do not act on anything more than instinct, and their instinct tells them to kill anything that isn't a monster like they are! Now you're honestly trying to tell me that you're feeling sympathetic for creatures that not only do not think past the most basic of functions, but also kill without discretion?"

Tifa gazed down at her hands again. Shrugging one shoulder, the woman muttered, "I see death…and I see people cheering for it. I see blood…and I see people fighting to draw it. I see pain…and I see people laughing at it. I…I can't relate to that anymore. I'm sorry."

The scowl on Yuffie's face faded away. Muscles easing, the ninja stood before the fighter with a shamefaced expression.

Shoving her hands deep into her pockets, the ninja sighed. "This…isn't so much about the monsters, is it?"

Tifa didn't say anything for a moment. Raising her gaze up at the giant screens, her face was washed in a faint blue light, the projected battle reflecting in her brown eyes.

"Weren't we fighting for life, all those years ago?" the woman asked quietly.

Yuffie bit her lip and stared down at her shoes.

Tifa's eyes snapped back onto the ninja. "…Weren't we, Yuffie?"

"What a brilliant finish by Mr. Kopel and Mr. Rex," The announcer shouted as the two men who were fighting left the Arena, "They finished in five minutes forty-six seconds! Amazing! I'll tell you folks, I have never seen a spear used in such an efficient way!"

Tifa and Yuffie fought after that, beating Kopel's and Rex's time and advancing to the finals. However, the ninja was considerably less spirited, and rather than kill the monsters, as she had been doing up until then, she knocked them out like Tifa did. The woman smiled gratefully at the girl afterwards, though they had little chance to exchange words.

"Another great win for our lovely lady team, Ms. Kisaragi and Ms. Lockhart! They managed to finish in four minutes and thirty-four seconds!" The crowd cheered, and Tifa and Yuffie waved. "They'll be competing against Mr. Reno and Mr. Rude in the finals! As Ms. Kisaragi and Ms. Lockhart managed a slower time than their competitors, they will be fighting first. We'll take a moment's recess to allow our fighters some rest…meanwhile, concession stands can be found—"

Yuffie wiped the sweat from her forehead. "We've only got one more fight to go, Tifa." She said giving the woman a sideways glance.

Tifa nodded. "I'll be glad when this is over."

They walked toward the seats, where people were standing to get food and drinks. Sitting where they were before, the two sighed simultaneously. Tifa leaned her head back and closed her eyes, willing the pain in her side to go away.

"Hey, Rusty?"

Tifa opened her eyes slight and turned her head. Yuffie was smiling and leaning forward, her head propped up on her fists and her elbows resting on her knees. "Do you remember when I first met you?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow and closed her eyes again. "Yes. I remember. You nearly killed me."

Yuffie chuckled. "Yeah, I almost did…but you dodged that shuriken of mine."

The fighter snorted. "Barely."

"I sneaked up on you guys. You had really good reflexes to react at the last minute like that."

Tifa shrugged. "I couldn't do it now. If you threw a shuriken at me, I'd be a goner."

Yuffie shook her head. "I doubt that."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer was back at the podium. Gradually, the spectators returned to their seats. "We are now set to begin the final round. If Ms. Kisaragi and Ms. Lockhart would just step up to the doors."

Standing the two women did as asked, and the room fell quiet.

Tifa fought hard not to stumble as they walked.

At the doors, the two looked back to the announcer who nodded. "Your next set of monsters shall be an Iron Man," an image appeared on the screens of a large, armor plated giant with an enormous sword clutched in its large fist. Tifa's stomach clenched at the sight of it. "And a Pollensalta," A humanoid creature with long black hair and a green dress struck a sultry pose on screen, everything about her seeming normal except for her pointed ears and unusually large eyes. The announcer fixed the two women with a serious stare. "You have a choice of backing out now. Should you wish to continue, there will be emergency teams on standby if you need them. But I'll be honest. We can't guarantee your safety. Do you still want to fight?"

Yuffie and Tifa turned to look at one another. The ninja raised her eyebrows in question, and the fighter nodded somberly. They had come too far to quit, and at the same time, Tifa simply couldn't bare the idea of facing Reno afterwards. Both turning to face the announcer, they answered in unison. "We'll fight!"

Once again, cheers erupted from the crowd. The announcer had to shout to be heard, "Then good luck to you both!" Turning to the people behind the counter, he shouted, "Open the doors!"

The doors opened, and the two women stepped through.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was split. Originally I decided 30 pages was too much for what I wanted the chapter length to be, so the rest of this is in chapter 11. I didn't want to make 'four parts' to the Gold Saucer bit, but I couldn't afford to cut anything this time around. Chapter 12 will be when the girl's finally get back on the road. It's about midnight, and I really have no business being awake...but I just needed to get this done. There's no telling when my muse will leave me again...  



	11. Up In The Golden Saucer Part IV

Tifa felt a sort of surreal disconnection come over her as she passed through the doors. It was like stepping from one realm and into another; a world of steel, of unstable ground, of adrenaline, and of sweat and blood.

Their eyes were lit ahead of them with a fixed and concentrated stare. Before, the battles had been passed with little more than bumps and scratches. Now, they had a chance of really getting hurt…of really getting killed.

The two women walked out onto the center of the dome. The floor was once again flat, the blood from all the previous fights gone like magic. Ahead of them loomed the dark, gated archway from before. Tifa stared down at the floor she stood on. How was it going to change this time?

"Y'know, the whole 'do or die' thing?" Yuffie said as she lifted her Conformer and checked to see that the materia was firmly placed.

Tifa, tightening the strap on Premium Heart, glanced at her. "Yeah?"

Yuffie blew the bangs out of her eyes. "It gets really lame after a while."

The announcer's voice boomed throughout the dome. "Fighters ready in three, two, one—!"

The ground shook as, from the archway before them, the floor rose up in large blocks that steadily climbed higher and higher as it wound around one side of the Arena. The gate before them dropped away, and the two women saw the Iron Man step through the archway, its body nearly filling the frame. Stopping briefly, its small head tilted forward as it laid its piercing gaze on the two women.

Tifa took an involuntary step back at the sight of it, her mouth dropping slightly. Yuffie gave a slight curse, her eyes widening as she looked the monster up and down.

The Iron Man, sliding one leg back, mutely raised its giant sword, the wicked blade glinting with the movement.

Tifa gave a start. "Y-Yuffie!" She grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her along as she sprinted toward the first newly raised platform. "_Run!_"

The Iron Man lunged with heart-stopping speed, its soulless eyes flashing as it brought its blade down with a mighty swing. Tifa had leapt up onto the platform, Yuffie quickly following after her. The ninja could feel the air rush past her as the blade struck the floor, the sparks flying bright into the air.

"Cripes!" She squeaked as she sprinted toward the next platform, Tifa just before her.

The Iron Man, where the two women had to hoist themselves up to get onto the platform, simply walked up onto it as if it were a stair, long threatening strides clearing the distance between it and the two women in a terrifyingly short time.

Tifa, who had just climbed up onto the second platform, turned in time to see the Iron Man raise its sword again. "_Yuffie!_" she screamed.

The ninja, who was hanging onto the ledge, turned in time to see the blade swinging down. Eyes widening, she let go, just missing as the blade struck the edge.

Muttering under her breath about, "Always getting in over her head," the ninja crawled frantically between the Iron Man's legs, the large armored monster leaning forward to see where she went, only to bang its head on the ledge of the second platform.

Not wanting it to remember its original target, Tifa cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Hey! Look here!"

The monster raised its head, eyes staring dully at the fighter as she raised a glowing hand. "Eat this." She said, and out from her palm shot lightning, the most basic and weakest level of the spell. Regardless, the intended affect was achieved as the lightning struck the monster between the eyes. Flinching slightly, a low grumble came from deep in the Iron Man's throat as it raised its sword again.

"Oh boy…" Tifa said breathlessly as she turned and began to run, leading the monster away from her friend.

Yuffie meanwhile was sitting on the ground on the other side of the platform, her face pale and her breathing ragged. She had come close to being cleaved in half twice. For a moment, the girl regretted ever signing up for the tournament.

When a shadow of a slim, longhaired figure fell over her, she looked up. "Tifa?"

And that's when Yuffie's eyes glazed over.

The fighter herself was trying frantically to keep a step ahead of the Iron Man, the large beast swinging its sword with decisive force. It was when she was up at the last platform that she found herself cornered, sweat pouring down her face and her chest heaving. The drop from the platform was a high one, and Tifa knew that she wouldn't walk away from falling from that sort of height. Behind her, the fighter could feel the ominous presence of the Iron Man at her back.

The creature now was in no hurry. Dimwitted, though it was, it knew as well as Tifa did that she was cornered.

The fighter turned slowly, her eyes wide and alert, her fists clenched at her sides.

She had fought an Iron Man only once in her life, and even then, she had found the creature a harrowing challenge. A tough defense, powerful and wide sweeping attacks…the only thing Tifa had going for her was her ability to evade, and that wouldn't add up to much if she wished to actually defeat it.

However…

The monster slowly raised its sword.

Tifa shifted her weight to her right foot, crouching slightly as she watched the monster with a concentrated gaze.

While she couldn't do much damage on her own, she knew she could turn the monster's weakness against it.

The Iron Man lunged forward, swinging its giant sword down in a mighty sweep...but Tifa leapt quickly to the side, missing the attack by a few inches. The monster stumbled, small head turning as it tried to follow where the woman went. Tifa, turning sharply and running forward two steps, leapt towards the monster's back in a flying kick. The woman caught the beast in the back, and the monster fell forward, body twisting as it tried to twist around and grab the ledge. It managed to catch itself, but Tifa, eyes now lit with magic, raised both hands and whispered a single word.

"…Bolt."

The lights of the room dimmed and flickered as, out of nowhere, a lightning bolt cracked and struck the beast in the head. Electrical currents flowing through its armor, the monster immediately let go, its large hand slipping away as its body went into a violent spasm. It fell to the floor, body collapsing on it self, and there it crumpled, dead.

Tifa stared down at it for a moment before turning. She was about to make her way back down to where she had left Yuffie when, to her surprise, she saw the ninja was standing at the other end of the platform.

The girl's stance was firm, her feet placed directly beneath her shoulders and her back rigidly straight. She was clenching her Conformer tightly in her right hand, and her eyes gazed forward hollowly. Tifa blinked at her appearance, sensing something amiss. "…Yuffie?"

The girl didn't respond.

The fighter stepped forward. "Yuffie…what's wrong?"

The ninja began to walk toward her with a steady gait, her eyes never blinking.

Tifa clenched her fists. "Yuffie."

The girl still said nothing. She was tilting her head forward now as she lifted her Conformer.

"Yuffie, stop." The fighter said a hint of alarm creeping into her voice as she backed away along the edge of the platform.

Stopping abruptly, Yuffie now gazed at Tifa through her bangs, her eyes still eerily empty. She didn't lower her weapon.

Tifa stopped as well. Holding out her hands, the fighter asked gently. "Put down your weapon…It's me." The fighter spread out her arms, a pleading look coming over her face. "It's me…_Tifa!_"

For a moment, Yuffie didn't do anything…

…Then, she threw her Conformer.

A shout ripping from Tifa's throat, she tried to dodge the weapon, but as she fell to the ground, away from the edge, she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Looking down, she saw the blood flowing, but she had little time to think on it, as Yuffie was now standing over her, raising a foot to stomp down on the woman's head.

Tifa rolled away, up into a crouch and looked up in time to see Yuffie's foot flying toward her face. Blocking the attack, the fighter was reminded of the two's sparring session only a few days ago. But this time, things were different. Yuffie was attacking faster, harder, and more viciously.

A snarl crept onto the young girl's face as she launched a punch toward Tifa, the fighter barely blocking it. Faster and faster the attacks came, and the older woman found she couldn't keep up. Two painful shots to the ribs, one to the shoulder…it was the right hook across her face that brought Tifa down on her knee.

Blood dripping from her lips, the fighter felt time slow down for a moment as she felt an insurmountable anger take over her. It was fast, it was overwhelming. She didn't understand why Yuffie was doing this. She didn't understand what was going on. She just knew she didn't like what just happened. And so, the woman did what was natural…

She retaliated.

As she rose, Tifa swung her fist around, burying it into Yuffie's gut. The ninja doubled over, her eyes widening as she gave a dry gasp of air. Tifa straightened as her friend crumpled before her, clutching at her stomach and coughing.

The fighter's eyes were shining…and like that the anger was gone. It had been condensed into that single punch, retribution for the attacks made against her.

But out of the corner of her eye, the fighter saw something that made her heart drop.

The Pollensalta.

The woman had completely forgotten that they had yet to see the humanoid monster. Her entire focus had been on defeating the Iron Man.

The fighter clenched her fists tightly, her eyes turning bright and furious as realization hit her. She gazed at the monster with a venomous rage.

This beast had controlled Yuffie. It had mesmerized her, a special ability Pollensalta's had, and caused Yuffie to turn on her…nearly _kill_ her.

But worst of all, this damn monster made her think Yuffie was doing it _herself_.

Tifa eyed her target silently, the inhibitions she had had before quietly slipping away in the surging waters of her anger. The she-monster watched the woman as well, a small frown on it's disproportioned face. It was when Tifa took off at a full run, towards the Pollensalta, that the monster finally reacted.

Dodging a wild punch, the Pollensalta back flipped away from the fighter, raising her hands as she came up. Two ice shards appeared at either sides of her head, and swinging her hands before her, the shards shot off like bullets toward the fighter.

But the fighter wasn't foolish. She knew the she-monster would use magic, so the woman used some magic of her own.

Movements made quicker thanks to Haste, the fighter knocked the first ice shard away, grabbing the second with her other hand mid-flight. Now she wasn't moving just on the time magic…now she was moving with the power of her Limit. She could feel the force rippling from her core, fueling her as she dug the ball of her foot into the floor and pushed forward.

The Pollensalta, a different monster in its ability to imitate human expression, gave a terrified look as the fighter charged at her like a bull. The she-monster tried to turn and run, but when Tifa grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back so far that her neck was exposed, the fighter did what her anger told her to do…

She drove the ice shard deep into the monster's throat.

Like that, the Pollensalta was dead, overtaken by unbridled rage. Tifa gazed down at its dead body, her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. Green blood was splattered across her clothes and some sprayed onto her face, the rest of it oozing onto the floor.

"Now I finally remember…why I didn't mind all of this so much…" she whispered, finally turning away.

* * *

Tifa was sitting on a stretcher that had been wheeled into the waiting room, a medic tending to the cut on her arm. Yuffie was standing nearby, an uncomfortable look on her face as she watched the medic work.

"It was actually a pretty shallow cut…" the man breathed as he dressed the wound in a bandage. "Nothing a few Cure spells couldn't fix. Anyway, I don't think you'll have to worry about scars or anything. This'll be gone by tomorrow."

But Tifa wasn't listening. She was staring at Yuffie.

"There." The medic straightened. "All done." He pulled off his gloves. "You lucked out. You could've come out a lot worse. Though I don't think I'll be saying the same for those two…" he pointed to the big screens.

Reno was running from another Pollensalta, legs hiking up as his mouth was pulled back in a scream. Ice shards rained down on him like rain as the she-monster stalked steadily after him. Meanwhile, Rude wasn't having any more luck as he clung desperately to the Iron Man's neck, the large, armored monster swinging about dumbly, its arms reaching for the pest on its back but never managing to reach.

Any other time, Yuffie would have found this riveting…a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that she would have relished in with rich, boisterous laughs.

…But her attention was elsewhere.

Her attention was on Tifa.

The older woman slipped off the stretcher, smiling thankfully at the medic before walking slowly toward Yuffie, who watched her approach with an uncomfortable expression.

"Your clothes…" the girl said blandly. "They're ruined."

Tifa looked down at herself sheepishly. "Oh…they'll be fine. If not I'll just toss them away. That's okay."

Yuffie shifted, staring down at the ground. "You…uh…really lost it in there, huh?"

Rubbing her neck, the older woman looked down as well. "Just…a little."

"You practically impaled that thing's neck!"

The woman winced. "I know…it's just…" Tifa looked at Yuffie somberly. "It was controlling you."

Yuffie didn't say anything. She only stared.

"Wow!"

The two jerked their heads up, looking over to a group of spectators. They were watching the screens, disbelieving smiles on their faces. "I don't believe it! They did it!"

Frowning, the two women looked up at the big screens to see what the commotion was about…and neither could believe it.

The Iron Man was dead on the ground, a hail of ice shards sticking out of its armor.

"But where's the Pollensalta?" The fighter wondered with a frown.

Her answer came in the slow-motion replay.

"You're kidding…" Yuffie deadpanned.

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know how they can fake that…"

Over and over, the screens repeated it. The Iron Man, after taking a large shard directly into its skull, keeled over...Right onto the Pollensalta.

The doors opened and the two ex-Turks emerged, Rude's glasses askew and Reno paler than death.

The announcer, laughing with his own disbelief, shouted into his mic, "Whether that was strategy or just dumb luck, these two have certainly blown us away! Finishing in at a time of ten minutes, sixteen seconds, is Mr. Rude and Mr. Reno, who managed to beat their opponents by a mere two minutes and nine seconds! Ladies and gentlemen! I give you…our very first tournament _champions!_"

The room erupted into chaos as many cheered while others booed. Both Tifa and Yuffie stared, dumbfounded.

The ninja, eyes snapping from the announcer to the ex-Turks, squeaked, "We…We _lost?_"

* * *

"Two minutes…we lost by a lousy two minutes."

"At least we made it to the finals."

Tifa and Yuffie had just left the Battle Square and were now back at the Gold Saucer's main hub. Yuffie swung around and faced Tifa, her eyes dark with disappointment and embarrassment.

"Yes, but we lost! Plus we nearly got our asses killed in there!"

"Hey! We did a lot better than Reno and Rude did! They won from dumb luck, but we actually killed the monsters _ourselves_."

"You mean _you _did…" the ninja muttered dejectedly. The girl crossed her arms. "Funny, ain't it? I wanted to fight in the new Arena, you didn't, and in the end, you carried me on your back." The girl shifted her weight. "Frickin' ironic…" she muttered.

Tifa bit her lip. She could understand the girl's disappointment…furthermore, her shame. It wasn't easy for the young girl to accept defeat. It was like swallowing a barbed pill.

"Come on…let's go to the hotel." The ninja turned toward the chute marked 'Ghost'. "We spent all day in that stupid tournament…"

Tifa sighed and went to follow her, but stopped as her eyes fell on something.

Placing a gentle hand on Yuffie's arm, the woman got the girl's attention. "C'mere." She said, pulling the girl along. Yuffie, meanwhile, frowned. "What is it?" she asked.

Tifa grinned and stopped before the chute marked 'Round'.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "The gondola? You want to go on the gondola? _Now?_"

Tifa shrugged. "It'll be nice and relaxing. …Haven't you ever ridden the gondola at night? It's the prettiest thing!"

Yuffie shifted. "We aren't exactly dressed for it. Look at you…all dressed in blood and me covered in sweat."

"This isn't an awards show, Yuffie."

"I dunno…is the gondola small? I get claustrophobic…"

Tifa gave her a look. "Claustrophobic? On the gondola ride?"

The ninja shrugged sheepishly.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Yuffie…come on."

Yuffie crossed her arms defensively. "What!"

"Are you scared of heights?"

"Tifa, if you think you can bait me anymore on anything, you're dead wrong."

Tifa clasped her hands behind her back and cocked her head to one side. "Then what if I just asked really, _really_ nicely?"

Yuffie blinked at her.

* * *

Tifa didn't think they would have to wait so long, but thus far they had already stood in line for the gondola for ten or fifteen minutes.

Yuffie sighed, staring down at her shoes. Tifa gazed at her, her eyes soft.

The young girl, she could tell, was very upset over the tournament. Losing to two archrivals was a concoction for one unhappy girl.

So now, the ninja was acting withdrawn and surly, her new shield for when things threatened to cut to her core. This shield was one that had taken a few years to build…strengthen…perfect.

Yuffie's pride was a tricky thing to work with. When Tifa first met her, the girl was a volatile bundle of youthful energy, looking for any chance to prove herself. She regarded every joke made about her as a challenge to fight. She became easily enraged, was easily insulted…

But it seemed that somewhere along the line, she realized that nothing was accomplished that way. That it only exacerbated things and made matters more difficult to deal with.

Though she still had a tendency to get carried away by her emotions, Tifa didn't miss the fact that Yuffie now made a concentrated effort to keep them in check.

Finally, they reached the front of the line. Smiling at the woman in the booth, Tifa asked politely, "Two, please."

"How long is this ride gonna be?" Yuffie asked, the only indication of her unhappiness being the dull glint in her eye.

Tifa took the two tickets and turned to glance at Yuffie as they moved forward to board the gondola. "Doesn't take that long…come on, Yuffie. Let's just enjoy this."

"I'm not saying I don't wanna ride…I'm just…tired s'all…" The ninja muttered as she climbed in after Tifa.

The door shut behind them, and the two sat across from each other, the large view window letting in the lights of the rides.

Tifa sighed. "It's been so long since I've ridden this…"

Yuffie didn't say anything. She was gazing out at the night sky, the silvery clouds drifting in from Mt. Corel.

The gondola began to move, jerking slightly as it moved steadily along the ropeway. Tifa felt a flood of memories wash over her as they circled one of the golden towers. As they climbed higher, they were offered a clear view of the Ghost Hotel and the haunted mansion, as well as the winding roller coasters that weaved in and out like serpents.

But she didn't forget the girl sitting across from her. Now, Yuffie was looking downright depressed, an uncharacteristic look for the girl. Her eyes shone in the face of all the lights, and Tifa realized with a start that they were tears.

"Yuffie?" the woman said tentatively.

The girl jerked with a start, wiping quickly at her eyes. "Um, y-yes?"

Tifa sighed, leaning forward and placing a hand on the girl's knee. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

The ninja turned her gaze back out the window. "You already know why I'm upset…"

Tifa shook her head, sliding off her seat and kneeling in front of Yuffie. Eyes imploring, she said softly, "It won't do you any good keeping it in, y'know…"

Yuffie bit her lip, an attempt to keep herself in control. Slowly turning her face back to Tifa, the girl gazed at the woman with shiny eyes, half her face lit by colorful lights.

"I'd never…" she began, now looking down at her lap. "I'd never had that happen to me…before. The moment I looked into the Pollensalta's eyes I couldn't…control my body. I couldn't speak. Not a thing." She sniffed. "Even after facing Sephiroth…and…and _Jenova_…hell, my own dad, even!" she laughed harshly and shook her head. "I'd never…" her eyes grew distant and she bowed her head.

Tifa grasped her hands, worry coming over her. "Yuffie?"

The girl looked up again, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'd never been so terrified in my life!"

Tifa squeezed the girl's hands, feeling the pain her friend felt channel into her heart.

"I'm sorry, Tifa…" the girl whispered.

Tifa quickly shook her head. "Don't apologize. You don't have to. We both got into this willingly."

Yuffie grit her teeth. "If I…If I had only been more aware then that damn monster wouldn't have—!"

"Yuffie, please…just don't worry about it. " 

"I almost _killed_ you Tifa! How can I not worry about?" the girl's voice cracked at this and she turned away, looking out the window again. Fireworks burst in the crisp night air, and Yuffie's face was washed in a warm glow.

"I didn't ever hear it coming." Yuffie sniffed, tears falling from her eyes. She wiped at them quickly. "I just looked up and it was there. Right…_there_…"

Tifa tried to comfort her, caressing the girl's hand with her thumb. "Shh…it's okay." The woman whispered. "It's all right…it wasn't you. You weren't the one attacking me."

"I tried to stop…I did…" Yuffie hiccupped.

Tifa closed her eyes and thought back to those moments, when she had driven her fist into Yuffie's stomach, and the sudden realization that the girl had been under control. Now, here the ninja was, feeling guilty for something she couldn't have helped. Tifa clenched her jaw, feeling the anger bubble up inside her again.

If only she hadn't killed the Pollensalta so quickly.

Yuffie sniffed, not saying anything for a moment. Tifa was afraid she was going to clam up again. An open admission of fear was not something that came easily for the ninja, as the older woman remembered.

Then the girl suddenly laughed, but this time it was lighter …more sincere. "…And after all that," she said, giggling slightly, "We didn't even win!"

Tifa, a smile spreading across her face at the sign of her friend's feeling better, got up from her knees and sat next to the girl.

Hugging her hard, the woman whispered softly into the ninja's ear, "I think we won something better than a trophy."

Yuffie turned to look at her face, her eyes soft. "You think so?" she asked quietly.

Tifa nodded mutely, wiping the tears away from Yuffie's face.

The young girl licked her lips, a tender look coming into her eyes. Tifa's breath caught in her throat for a moment as a red firework brightened the sky outside, outlining the girl's face with its fiery light. Yuffie leaned forward, and the woman felt her heart skip a beat…but the girl only pressed her forehead to the woman's and smirked.

"You dodged my Conformer, Rusty…and you said you couldn't do that sort of thing anymore."

Tifa smiled sheepishly.

A blast of light suddenly filled the gondola as it became level with the chocobo-racing track.

Looking over the ninja's shoulder, Tifa pointed excitedly. "Look, Yuffie!"

The girl turned quickly, and in a blast of feathers and color, the chocobos of the track raced thunderously past.

* * *

A/N: The second half of the Arena tournament...hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter should be pretty soon...of course assuming my inspiration decides to stick around with me for a while. 


	12. Peppery Omelets

She felt somewhat disoriented, as if somehow the camera that fed information to her brain had been knocked askew and was now seeing things from a different angle. Coming back to Barret's house and knocking on his front door, she felt like someone who had just found them selves floating down the spiritual river, reborn as someone new and fresh and glowing, rejuvenated with a newfound belief and filled to the brim with conviction and resolve for something better. It hummed from her chest and flowed throughout her limbs, brightening her face and managing to replace her usual morning grogginess.

Barret seemed a little taken aback by her glowing demeanor, and remarked offhandedly, "Had yo' self some fun now, didn'cha?"

Tifa could only grin.

Yuffie, her alacrity something that had won her a large amount of infamy, greeted the man with a similar warmth, clapping him on the back and giving him a wink. "Didn't wreck Deevo, did you?" she remarked.

Barret frowned at her as she stepped into the house after Tifa. Shutting the front door, he said in confusion, "Deevo? What the hell's a '_dee-vo'?_"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "It's the name of her motorbike."

Barret's eyes widened as comprehension finally came. "Oh! The bike!" he waved her off. "_Please_, kid. Ya think I'd go near something like that? That thing's prob'ly worth more than my house."

Yuffie smiled as she sat down at the couch, dropping her duffel bag at her feet as she did so. "I wouldn't go so far as to say _that_…it's more like it's worth _half_ the house."

Thunder sounded through the house and in the next instant, Marlene came running down the stairs, hair bouncing as she descended. "Tifa! Yuffie! You're back!"

But as she came down the last steps, her feet tripped, and eyes widening, the young girl fell forward with a gasp. Barret started, moving to catch her, but Tifa was quicker. Foreseeing the girl's fall, the fighter had moved forward and at the sight of Marlene falling, she dropped her backpack to the floor and rushed forward.

Tifa caught the girl, wrapping her arms securely around the child as she lifted her up from the stairs and back securely on the floor. Sighing in relief, the woman placed a hand on the girl's head. "That was so close!"

Barret knelt down, a concerned look on his face. "You okay? You didn' twist yer ankle, right?"

Marlene nodded slowly, eyes still wide. "No papa. I'm okay."

At this affirmation, Barret's face grew stern. "How many times have I told ya not ta run down them stairs? You _know_ your old man's nearly broke his own damn neck jes' walkin' _slowly_ down those things!"

"Well…one could attribute _that_ to your lousy footwork…" Yuffie muttered under her breath.

Tifa shushed her.

Shooting a glare at the ninja, Barret stood to his feet. "Some people jes' don' know when to keep their big yaps shut…" the man muttered sorely as he trudged towards the kitchen.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.

"Ya'll care for some breakfast?" Barret cried, "I'm no cook like Tifa but I've gotten pretty good at omelets lately."

"That'd be nice!" Tifa cried back.

"So how'd your trip go?" Marlene asked excitedly, clutching at the sides of her blue nightgown.

Tifa kneeled down, smiling warmly. "It was fun. We played video games, rode roller coasters, went to a haunted house… We even participated in a tournament!"

"And lost." Yuffie muttered sourly.

"Did you win any cool things?" Marlene asked, biting her lip and swinging her arms from side to side shyly.

Yuffie stiffened at this.

Tifa blinked. "Um…well, no…"

Marlene smiled softly, but it wasn't a smile of relief or joy. It was the tolerant, merciful smile people show when disappointed. "Oh…" Looking to her feet, she said with a shrug and a quiet voice, "Too bad. Maybe next time you guys'll get something." And with that she shuffled toward the kitchen.

Tifa stared after her in confusion. What was wrong?

And then she remembered the promise Yuffie made to Marlene before they left.

_"I'll make sure to bring you back a BIG stuffed animal, okay Marlene?"_

She turned to see if Yuffie remembered too, and at the look of discomfort on the girl's face, she could tell she did. "God _damn_ it…" Yuffie hissed under her breath.

Tifa stood and shook her head. "It's okay, Yuffie," she said quietly, "She'll get over it."

Yuffie slid down the couch so that her head came just above the armrest. "No, kids _hate _it when grown-ups do stuff like this. Man, I feel like such a grade a jerk…"

Tifa shrugged, "We can get her something later."

Yuffie shook her head, "That doesn't change the fact that I forgot!"

"Hey! You two!" Barret shouted from the kitchen, "Tell me what you want in your omelet's! If you don't, I'll just put whatever I find in the fridge!"

Marlene peeked from the kitchen, "Tell him what you want, quick! We have leftover meatloaf in the back of the fridge, and he isn't afraid to use it!"

Tifa laughed a little, "All right, just give us a moment."

Marlene nodded grimly. "Okay…but you better hurry. Papa's hungry and he doesn't have much patience for cooking." The girl disappeared into the kitchen again.

Tifa looked down at Yuffie, who was still looking upset. "Yuffie, we'll talk about this later. Right now I think we need to tell Barret what we want or else he'll feed us some terrible creation of his. …And _please_ try to refrain from any wisecracks. I know you two like to take jabs at each other, but one or both of you usually end up genuinely hurt or angry. Sometimes it's like watching two porcupines try to play with each other. One of them always gets a needle in its eye in the end."

Yuffie blinked, looking up at Tifa slowly.

"…Tifa, you come up with some of the _weirdest_ analogies sometimes."

* * *

Tifa wasn't sure she wanted to take a bite out of it.

Sitting on her plate was a rather unappealing omelet, speckled green and brown with odd lumpy things swimming in the white. It didn't smell of eggs…it smelled of—

"I told you he wasn't afraid to use the meat loaf…" Marlene said sorrowfully.

Tifa lifted her head, looking at the girl across from her with a forlorn expression. "Does he _actually_ mean for me to eat this?" she whispered, desperation flecking her voice.

Marlene nodded somberly.

"What in Leviathan's name did he stick in MY omelet?" Yuffie asked not even bothering to keep her voice down. She was sitting stiffly on the end of the table opposite the kitchen, giving the omelet on her plate a look of disgust.

Lifting the suspicious looking meal with her fork, she scrunched her nose and pointed at the purple lumps riddled across the egg. "Are these _prunes?_"

"Relax, there ain't nothin' wrong with it." Barret sat down at the other end of the table, setting down a large plate as he did so. His omelet looked perfectly normal, flecked with golden melted cheese and ham. Licking his lips, he cut off a large piece of the omelet with his fork.

"Barret are you frickin' trying to kill me?" Yuffie exclaimed, glaring at the man across from her.

Tifa clenched her jaw and hissed, "I thought I asked you to be civil!"

Yuffie leaned forward and hissed back, "This isn't exactly _courteous_ of him, Tif!"

Barret, swallowing down some of his omelet, shrugged. "If ya don' like it, don' eat it, brat."

Yuffie scowled. "Can't you at least tell me what you put in this thing?" she indicated toward her omelet. "'Cuz, y'know…what if I'm allergic or something?"

The man gave her a sarcastic look. "Yuffie, what in the _hell_ could ya possibly be allergic to?"

Yuffie shrugged, crossing her arms. "Plenty of things. I could be allergic to onions, to apricots, to tomatoes…hell, I could even be allergic to you!" turning her head, she muttered aside, "It'd explain why I always feel nauseous while being near you."

Tifa, eyes widening, quickly reacted. Purposefully raising her voice, the woman said, "SO! Marlene how was your day yesterday?"

But Barret, with his keen hearing, narrowed his eyes. Leaning forward some with his fork clenched in one large fist, the man asked in a low voice. "What was that, brat?"

Yuffie, ignoring his question, instead asked, "Why does Tifa's omelet have green and brown stuff and _my_ omelet have this weird purple crap?" She feigned a whiny voice. "What if _I_ wanted green and brown stuff in my omelet?"

Marlene, following Tifa's lead, responded loudly, "It was fine, Tifa!"

"I asked ya a question, you ungrateful lil' witch!" Barret boomed.

"What did you do Marlene!" Tifa cried, giving an insidious side-glance at Yuffie as she said this.

Yuffie, smiling condescendingly, said in a raised voice. "OH! I'm _sorry_, Barret! I didn't realize you asked me a _question_! I didn't pick it out from all your _bad grammar!_"

Barret pointed a quaking finger at her, "You ain't nothin' but TROUBLE! You always gotta _start_ somethin', now, _don'cha?_ You spoiled BRAT!"

"I played at the park!" Marlene shouted, trying to cover her dad's voice.

Yuffie, leaning forward, shouted with a large grin, "Well if certain individuals, BARRET, would stop acting like such royal pains in the ASS, MAYBE this little brat wouldn't act like such a JERK!"

"That's _great_, Marlene! Did you make any new FRIENDS while you were there?"

"And if certain individuals, YUFFIE, would quit actin' so goddamn INFURIATIN', than MAYBE this lil' pain in the ass wouldn't treat 'em so damn SHITTY!"

"Yes, Tifa! I met a boy named Timmy and we played tag for a really, _really_ long time!"

"Let's just face it, Barret! You _hate_ the fact that I _hate_ your cooking because you _hate_ facing the reality that you have NO business being in a _KITCHEN!_"

"Oh, REALLY? How _old_ is Timmy, MARLENE?"

"YOUR REALLY AIMIN' FOR ME TO SHOOT YO' ASS, AIN'T YA? YA POMPY-ASS PRINCESS! TOO DAMN UNGRATEFUL TOO—"

"HE'S EIGHT YEARS OLD! BUT HE LOOKS LIKE—"

"YOU COULDN'T SHOOT ME IF I WERE STANDING TWO FEET AWAY FROM YOU WITH A TARGET PAINTED ONTO MY—"

"SOMETIMES BOYS LOOK OLDER THAN THEY REALLY DO, BUT THAT'S JUST—"

"ENOUGH!"

Barret was standing, his face turned dark from shouting and his fists clenched at either side of his rigid body.

Yuffie, her cheeks tinged pink, leaned back and smiled.

"Could you pass the salt please, Barret?"

* * *

"Your lucky he didn't kill you."

"He's lucky I didn't throw his stupid omelet in his face. In Wutai, no host treats their guests that way!"

"We're not in Wutai. Impatience is just part of Barret's personality, you should be used to that by now."

"Well insubordination is part of mine, so he should be used to it too."

Tifa rolled her eyes skyward as she and Yuffie walked toward the park. Ahead of them, Barret and Marlene lead the way, the large man holding his daughter's hand. The day was proving to be a decent one, with the sky partially cloudy so that the morning sun spilled over the wispy bodies in a flow of light.

The park they were going to was near Barret's street, and it was large and expansive, with beautiful green trees that whispered to one another every time the wind so much as picked up to a breeze. The grass was plush and healthy, surrounding the jungle gym in a sweep of color. Tifa marveled at how the bright colors of the jungle gym accented the green grass and the aqua lit sky. Eyes growing spacey, she focused for a moment on what her senses picked up on…everything seemed clearer, crisper, as if the color level on a monitor had been raised. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes for a moment and smiled as she let out a laugh.

Yuffie glanced at her, curious. "What's up?"

Tifa opened her eyes and looked slowly over to her friend. She held her breath as she looked into Yuffie's large, hazelnut eyes, awe taking over her at how vibrant and alive they seemed as the sunlight lit them. Even Yuffie's skin seemed to glow, youthful and unblemished, radiating in the morning sun. …And then Tifa's eyes fell to Yuffie's lips. They were a vibrant shade of pink, bow shaped, though slightly dry. Yuffie had the habit of sweeping her tongue over her lips…

Tifa's mouth watered.

"Tifa?"

And like that the trance was gone, and the fighter was brought out of her deep reverie. She realized with serious discomfort that Yuffie was giving her a strange look; the girl's cheeks turned a vibrant pink. "What're you staring at?" she asked, looking embarrassed and thoroughly confused herself.

Tifa, her eyes widening, shook her head and turned away. The woman stiffly answered, "Nothing."

Yuffie slowed a bit, staring at her friend with a calculating gaze. After a moment, the girl sped up so that she was walking next to Tifa again, one hand on her hip and the other hand rubbing the back of her neck.

Marlene was already swinging on the swings by the time the two arrived, Barret behind her, pushing.

Smiling at them both as they passed, the two girls sat at the benches behind the jungle gym, both sighing wearily as they leaned back against the wooden seats.

Tifa, though she could feel her stomach clench uncomfortably at the memory, tried to think on the reaction she had just felt to the thoughts she had. What sort of reaction was that for a friend to have for a friend? Was there some deep underlying meaning to it, or was the answer simple? When a person saw a bit of fruit and their mouths salivated, it was because the person found the food to be desirable for consumption. …But when a person's mouth watered for another person, the first thing one would think would be that the first person found the other to be sexually attractive. …But, what if that other person were the same gender as the first? What then?

Tifa clutched at the necklace around her neck, the butterfly pendant digging into her skin as she clenched her fist around it tightly.

The fighter swallowed hard, as if somehow swallowing the spit in her mouth would also wash away the thoughts that were spinning around in her head. They tread frightening waters and the fighter wasn't quite sure she was ready to face what lurked in the inky black depths.

So when Yuffie began to talk, she eagerly listened. Anything was better than the possibility of—

"I wonder what it's like to have kids." Yuffie stated, leaning forward and leaning on her knees as she watched Marlene and Barret at the swings. "To have a family, I mean."

Tifa blinked at her, now not certain if she were really as eager to have this conversation as she may have initially thought. "I wouldn't know." Was her bland reply. She shifted uncomfortably as Yuffie continued.

"Imagine, a bunch of little rug rats scurrying around _my_ ankles and calling _me_ mama! …What a laugh!" the girl leaned back again, placing her hands behind her head as she slouched down her seat. "But I can't help but wonder what it would be like…to have a kid."

A pause.

"I don't think we'd get along very well." She said with a sort of sad finality.

Tifa frowned at her. "Why do you say that?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Look at me an' my old man. We both drive each other crazy."

The woman bit her lip. "Um…well, what about your mom?"

Yuffie's hands came down slowly onto her lap. "What about her?" she asked stiffly, her eyes gazing fixedly toward Barret and Marlene.

"What was she like? Do you…remember much about her?"

Yuffie didn't say anything for a moment. Then she slowly shook her head. "No. I don't."

An awkward silence fell between them. Tifa found herself regretting even bringing up Yuffie's mother. She _knew_ it was a sensitive nerve and yet she had prodded anyway. The woman mentally kicked herself repeatedly.

"He reminds me a lot of him, y'know. Maybe that's why…I kinda _like_ fighting with him."

Tifa blinked rapidly, giving the ninja next to her a puzzled look at the blurted remark. "…Um, what?"

Marlene had stopped swinging. She was running toward a group of children her age, one of them carrying a soccer ball. Waving at Barret, she joined the children as they began to play, and waving back, the man walked back to where the two girls were sitting. Crashing down in between them, Barret let out a loud sigh.

"So glad Marlene made some friends 'round here…was always by herself back at Midgar." Barret nodded solemnly, "It's 'bout time she found herself some kids to play wid." Then he laughed boisterously. "Makes life helluva 'lot easier on me! Don't gotta worry so much 'bout runnin' here and there all crazy as if I were still eight or somethin'."

Yuffie snorted. "Lazy bum." She muttered.

Barret shot her a glare but said nothing, and it was here that Tifa finally understood Yuffie's sudden remark earlier.

"Barret reminds Yuffie of her father." Tifa thought, a little startled at this revelation.

…But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

No one in the group griped about Yuffie as much as Barret. Cid may have argued with the girl from time to time, but as far as tempers went, Barret took the cake. Despising anyone that would challenge his authority, to have such a condescending young girl challenge him at every step infuriated him. But this was why the girl did it. Because she _knew_ she could get Barret angry with her. She knew what buttons to push, when to push them…even when she had _first met_ the man, she had _always_ known what to do to anger him most.

And she did this of her own accord, purposefully picking fights with him during missions and whilst traveling…and now Tifa finally knew why.

It was because the ninja had been homesick…or perhaps, she simply missed her father, their fights and all.

After another lapse of silence, Yuffie stood quickly from the bench. Rubbing her hands together, she looked down at her companions. "You two are dull. I'm gonna go play some soccer with the kids." And without another word, she jogged toward the children, who after a brief moment of introduction by Marlene integrated the older girl into their game without so much as a hitch.

Tifa watched happily along with Barret as Yuffie played keep-away with the kids. Every so often, she allowed them to steal the ball back when she thought she had toyed with them enough…then, of course, she'd steal it back again. After several times of this, the children finally gave up trying to steal the ball back, instead opting to tackle the girl down and assault her with tickling. Yuffie's laughter drifted to where Barret and Tifa sat, clear as white materia, and the two friends smiled in amusement at their antics.

"So you two had fun in Gold Saucer?" Barret asked conversationally, his eyes still watching the tomfoolery nearby.

Tifa nodded, "Yeah. We had a lot of fun. I kinda wished we did a bit of betting at the chocobo races, though."

Barret nodded as well, turning to glance briefly at the woman. He did a double take however as his eyes caught sight of her still clutching at her necklace. "What's that?"

Tifa looked at him. "What's what?" then she followed his line of vision down to her hand. "Oh!"

Opening her hand, Tifa lifted the pendant up with her thumb and index finger. "This? It's a necklace Yuffie bought me a few days ago."

Tifa, feeling somewhat sheepish, had almost forgotten about the necklace since the trip started, even though she had never taken it off since the day of the festival back at Tiesmire.

Barret raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward to see the pendant better. "Yuffie got you that?" he narrowed his eyes. "_She _did?"

Tifa scowled at him. "Yes! She did!" she let go of the pendant, turning away from the man. "And wipe that look off your face, there was no ulterior motive there!"

Barret shrugged. "Random generosity isn't really Yuffie's thang, but whateva…I guess it was nice of her to do."

Tifa crossed her arms, but not even her indignation at Barret's mistrust could stave the thought that drifted into her head.

"Yeah…she really _isn't_ much for giving gifts, is she…? So why'd she do it?"

* * *

"Well, big man, it was nice seein' ya again and all that. Your lucky you didn't scratch Deevo, or I would've given you a reason to buy a second mechanical hand."

"Just get on outta here, brat. Your voice gives me one helluva headache."

Barret's garage was a large one that made Yuffie's motorbike seem like a child's bicycle. There was nothing in it, save for a few boxes stacked in the furthest corner as well as some paint buckets sitting on a wooden table next to the door leading into the house. Barret lamented that for all his influence, he still didn't have a car of his own yet.

"Never did get the hang of driving any how…" the man had muttered.

Their things already strapped onto Yuffie's bike, the girls said their goodbyes, Marlene clutching sadly to Tifa's leg.

Tifa patted her head, a complacent smile coming over her face as she tried to comfort the small child. "I'll see you again soon, Marlene…don't you worry."

Marlene sniffed and her eyes began to water. Looking up at Tifa with a trembling lip, the girl said shakily. "But _last_ time you said you'd come see me, you didn't come back for a really, really, _really_ long time!"

Tifa felt a pang of guilt go searing through her as she heard this. She didn't realize what her isolation had done to those she still cared about…like Marlene. Kneeling down, the woman hugged the girl hard. "I'm sorry, Marlene…I didn't mean to make you wait so long. I promise you this time…I _promise_ that I'll come back soon!" Tifa pulled back and wiped away some of Marlene's tears, trying to keep her own emotions in check. "…Okay?"

Marlene nodded, and Tifa could see the girl fight with all her might not to allow any more tears to fall. Tifa hugged her again, harder.

Yuffie, who had been fiddling with something on the bike, appeared once again at Tifa's side, hiding something behind her back. When Tifa stood back up, the ninja spoke, shuffling her feet as she did so. "Marlene, I know I promised to bring you back something from Gold Saucer, and I'm really sorry I screwed that up…but…" she pulled what she was hiding out from behind her back.

It was the fat chocobo plushy she had tied to her bike.

"I refuse to leave without leaving you with a stuffed animal."

Marlene, eyes still watery and cheeks tear-stained, suddenly smiled hugely, grabbing the chocobo plushy and hugging it hard. "It's so _cute!_" she squealed. Looking up at Yuffie, she ran and hugged the woman around the waist, knocking the ninja a little off balance. "Thank you, Yuffie!"

Yuffie, a little startled at the strong reaction to her impromptu gift, leaned down and hugged the girl awkwardly, a sheepish grin on her face.

Barret smiled at her, a softer look in his dark eyes.

"Well, Barret," Tifa said, rubbing her arm, "I guess we'd better—"

"C'mere, the BOTH a' ya!" Barret boomed, sweeping the two women into another one of his bear hugs. Tifa and Yuffie simultaneously shouted as they felt their spines being crushed.

"Enough! ENOUGH!"

"Get—_off_ me! You—big—_JERK!_"

* * *

A/N: Hardly an appropriate Christmas gift for you all, but look at it this way: the story is one step closer to what you're all waiting for! How much farther is there to go? …Well I can't tell you of course. Yes, yes…I realize this chapter was simply advancing character development, but see, it's all working into my set up…it fits into my master plan, don't you worry. I actually had to fight to keep from deviating from the path I set myself. Lucky you, folks. You get to be the first ones to actually witness me show some discipline and restraint in my story. Right when it really counts. Can you guys say, 'irony'?

But really, I am SO grateful for the response I've received for this story. If you guys didn't review, I'd probably have quit this a long time ago! A very merry Christmas to you all and I hope you all have a very happy new year!


	13. Milk and Innocence

The glorious return of graceful gliding.

If she turned her face outward toward the passing buildings and focused, the world fell away and it felt as if she were gliding through it like a phantom, ignored by all yet observant to everything. The ambience of colors, sights, and smells made the woman feel lightheaded, and, feeling slightly unnerved, she would lay her head back on the comfort of Yuffie's shoulder. The girl was like a rope flung down from the heavens into the storm of life. When Tifa had her fill of being thrashed about by the winds, she'd reach out to the rope and ascend to a space in-between, just below heaven and right above the torrent beneath her. Here, existence was calm, warm, and gifted with a slight breeze scented with vanilla.

Tifa sighed, closing her eyes. Arms tightening around Yuffie, she turned her face into the girl's exposed neck.

She hoped they didn't stop soon.

* * *

The wind died down, the sound of traffic softened, and the rumble of the motorbike lessened.

Tifa, a little sleepy-eyed, looked up drowsily. "We're stopping?"

Yuffie didn't answer as she pulled the bike up in front of a building. Stopping near the curb, the girl shut off the engine and patted Tifa's lap. "C'mon, Rusty. I'm hungrier than Palmer at a holiday feast."

Tifa blinked, her blurry vision looking into the large lighted windows of the building, and then her mind finally recognized it for what it was.

A diner.

The sign atop the building glowed neon pink, the 'e' in the word "Diner" blinking every so often.

Sliding off the bike, the woman stretched. "What time is it?" she asked through a yawn.

Yuffie was already walking toward the doors. "I dunno, but they've got a clock inside." The girl stopped and turned to her friend, who walked slowly toward her. Exasperated, the ninja grabbed Tifa by the hand. "C'mon, Tifa! I mean it, I'm _hungry!_"

Half-dragged, Tifa followed Yuffie into the restaurant, blinking at the cheap overhead lights that seemed to wash out the colors inside to a pallid shade.

The woman at the register glanced up at their coming. At first, she seemed bored, finding them of no interest. Then she laid eyes on Yuffie, and her eyes brightened in recognition. "Hey! It's the smart aleck!"

Turning she called behind her, "Oi! Mal, it's the kid!"

A man in the kitchen shouted back with a gruff and aggravated voice, "_What_ kid? Vera, yer makin' me burn the goddamn eggs!"

Vera scowled in annoyance. "Mal, it's THE kid!"

A pause.

Tifa turned to look at Yuffie with a raised eyebrow, and the girl could only shrug at her with a sheepish grin.

A second later, a thick set man with a square, unshaved jaw and intense, deep-set eyes emerged from the door behind the woman at the register. On his greasy, swept back hair he wore a white cook's cap and an apron stained with mustard and rusty-red stains. "Yuffster?" the man said, fixing Yuffie with what Tifa interpreted as a murderous stare. In his large, hairy hand he clutched a metal spatula.

Leaning slightly towards the girl, the woman asked quietly from the corner of her mouth, "Uh, Yuffie? Just who is—"

She was interrupted when 'Mal' threw his arms into the air, spatula flying and nearly hitting one customer in the face.

"Yuffie!"

Practically vaulting over the counter, much to the consternation of the woman, 'Vera', Mal came charging toward the girl. Tifa slid her right foot back and brought her fists up in one quick and fluid motion, ready to take the man out with a snap to the throat and another to the nose if she needed to, but she froze when she saw Yuffie move forward as well, not in hostility, but in welcome. The two crashed into each other, hugging tightly before they pulled away, Mal holding Yuffie's head between his large, thick hands. "Kid, it's been ages!"

Yuffie smiled arrogantly, her eyes twinkling. "Sure has, Mal. Been having any more chugging contests while I've been gone?"

Mal, in one swift move brought Yuffie down into a headlock and ruffled her hair. "Course not, kiddo!"

Grinning, Yuffie twisted out of Mal's grip and fixed her hair. Turning to Tifa she indicated toward the cook, who looked at the fighter as if seeing her for the first time. The woman stared, slightly bewildered. "This, Mal," Yuffie said, looking at Tifa with a smile, "Is my best pal, Tifa Lockhart."

Mal nodded, smiling crookedly. "No need to tell me that, Kid!" he cried. Wiping his hand quickly on his apron, the man thrust it out for Tifa to shake. "Mal Kruvic. Nice to meet ya!"

Tifa, smiling meekly, took the man's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kruvic."

The woman at the register cleared her throat and Mal faltered slightly. Stepping aside reluctantly, the man indicated toward the woman with a roll of his eyes. "And this here's Vera…she's my wife." He said this with a sort of grim resignation, and Vera glared at him for it.

Yuffie snickered whilst Tifa bit down on her lip to keep from grinning.

Coming out from behind the counter, the woman approached Tifa with her hand held out. "Nice to meet ya dear." She said sweetly.

Tifa took her hand, marveling at how thin the woman was. She had dark bags under her eyes, the result of exhaustion, but Tifa could also see, from the way hundreds of little wrinkles appeared at the corners of the woman's eyes, that this woman smiled quite often. Hair swept back into a messy bun, the woman wore a simple blue dress and a small white apron with white work shoes. Tifa smiled at her, deciding these people, as hackneyed and virulent as they appeared, would be people she liked.

"Pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Kruvic."

Vera smiled at her, her large front teeth appearing beneath her thin lip. "You're just _such_ a doll, aren't ya…ain't she a doll, Mal?"

Mal nodded, winking at Tifa. "She sure is!"

Vera nodded with a smile before realization finally crossed her face. Swinging around, the woman swatted at him. "Get outta here with that you spineless pig!" she snapped. Mal glared at her as he trudged back into the kitchen. Vera squawked at his retreating back like an angry duck. "Filthy! Always so damn filthy! Can't do a damn thing with ya, I _swear!_"

Turning back to the two women, the woman briefly smoothed out her clothes before smiling sweetly again. "So…what'll you girls be havin'?"

* * *

Tifa stared across the table with wide eyes, her fork held loosely in her right hand as she took in the spectacle before her.

Yuffie was shoveling spoonfuls of mashed potatoes and corn into her mouth, alternating between the two with a steady and rapid pace. The fighter was afraid the girl would choke, and so she watched and waited for the inevitable moment when Yuffie would look up, her face blue and mashed potatoes, turned runny from saliva, came oozing from her mouth like foam.

Tifa closed her eyes and fought back the sudden wave of nausea at the mental image.

Yuffie, finally stopping, glanced up at her friend, her cheeks bulging from food. Seeing the look on the woman's face, the girl swallowed quickly what she had in her mouth. Wiping at her lips with a napkin, the girl muttered apologetically. "I _told _you I was hungry…"

Tifa only shook her head and pushed her plate away. "I think…I'm finished."

Yuffie leaned forward, now looking guilty. "Aw, c'mon, Tif. Try and eat a bit more. We haven't eaten _anything_ since we had Barret's omelets this morning, and those were _wicked_ bad." The girl shuddered at the memory of her purple spotted omelet. "He put prunes in mine…I know it!" she muttered.

Tifa shrugged. "Don't worry Yuffie, as grotesque as your eating habits are, I really am full. This plate was gigantic!" And it was. The serving proportion was double what a normal restaurant would give.

Yuffie grinned. "The benefits of knowing the cook. Not only do you get bigger helpings, but you're guaranteed your food hasn't been spat in."

Tifa blinked, wrinkling her nose. "Um…_what?_"

Yuffie shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, nothing…never mind."

There was a pause. "Hey, uh…Tifa?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

Yuffie smiled sheepishly. "…You uh…gonna finish those ribs?"

Tifa stared at her for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. Pushing the plate toward the younger girl, the woman said with a slight laugh, "You can have it."

Yuffie, with an ecstatic grin, pulled the plate eagerly toward her.

Tifa shook her head, turning her head to gaze out the window. The pavement outside was washed in pink light, the color blinking every so often due to the faulty letter in the neon glowing sign. Tifa felt tired and looked forward to going to sleep. Distantly, questions began to stir again regarding her feelings with Yuffie and the motives her friend truly had in regards to their trip and their friendship, but Tifa shoved them down viciously, refusing to face them. Instead, she raised her head and asked, "So how did you meet the Kruvic's?"

Yuffie, chewing a large bite of meat with sauce smeared across her cheek, raised a finger to signal that she needed a moment. Wiping quickly at her face with a napkin, the girl managed to swallow down her food. "Well…" she began gazing contemplatively at the glossy finish of the tabletop, "It was nothing special or life altering really…I just waltzed in here, probably hungrier than I was just now, and demanded some grub. I can't remember how old I was…I left home at the ripe ol' age of fourteen…so I must have first come in here between the two years from when I left Wutai to when I met you guys."

Two men stood from their booth a few tables down from Tifa and Yuffie, and they waltzed by, sleepy, satisfied looks on their faces. Nodding to Vera on the way out, they left, and the woman at the register sighed with their departure. "Last ones of the day…" she said with a sigh.

Yuffie scratched her head and turned slightly, calling over her shoulder, "Hey Vera!"

The woman looked over as she turned the sign at the entrance from 'Open' to 'Closed'. "Yeah, sweet pea?"

Yuffie scrunched her nose, "Do you remember when we first met?"

The woman frowned as she walked over, her legs swinging remotely forward as if something were stuck in between them, preventing the woman from swishing her hips. "It was during a weekend. A busy one." The woman said shortly, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as she fought to recall the memory. "You were a scruffy lil' thing with a big mouth. I sat you at the last booth available. It was in the back, and it was the one where the table had all the gum stuck on the bottom of it and the seats were torn and were spoutin' out stuffin'."

Yuffie grimaced. "Yeah…I remember. The seats were flat and I think I got gum on the bottom of my shoe…"

Vera nodded with a grin, her eyes coming back to focus as she turned her gaze on Yuffie. "That's right! And you started wailin' real bad. So bad, in fact, that Mal came out from the kitchen and told you to quit yer belly achin' before he gutted you with a fork."

Yuffie smirked. "And then I called him a suffocating wax monkey."

Tifa blinked. "A _what?_"

The ninja shrugged. "Hey, it was the first thing that popped into my head!"

Vera laughed. "Sure worked, though! Mal got so mad. If I didn't shout at him to get back to work, he would have decked you right there, teenage girl or not! But then…"

"My burger…" Yuffie muttered with a grin and a roll of her eyes.

Tifa tilted her head to one side. "What happened?"

Vera snorted, as if she still couldn't believe it. "He _spat_ in it."

"Really?" Tifa grimaced, turning to look at her plate.

Yuffie shook her head dismissively. "Relax, Rusty. It was just that one time. But boy…that day, I got SO mad! I shouted for Mal to come out and fight me."

"And I would've fought ya too, if Vera didn't intervene again."

Mal came up behind Yuffie, pulling off his apron and cap and tossing them into an empty booth as he passed. Stopping next to his wife, he slung a lazy arm over the woman's thin shoulders. "A chugging contest. I always did them for fun with some of the regulars, but I never did it to settle a disagreement."

Vera smiled up at him. "Managed to convince you that time, though, didn't I? You brute."

Mal smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head.

Yuffie pushed the plate in front of her aside so that she could lean forward on her elbows. Eyes twinkling she looked across at Tifa and said with a smirk, "So we had the chugging contest, and who do you think won? Who do you think?"

"You did." Tifa said complacently with a grin.

Yuffie slammed her palm into the table. "I whooped him! The self-proclaimed King of Chug lost to none other than," and here she flourished her hands, "The Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Mal ruffled her hair. "Yeah, yeah, kid. Ya beat me, fair n' square…" he looked at Tifa. "Never had a chugging contest with anyone else after that. Only this kid. _Still_ trying to get back my title."

"_Still_." Yuffie emphasized with a grin.

"But tonight's the night, Yuffster!" Mal jumped back suddenly, flexing his arms and flashing a mean face. "Come on, kid! I, the King of Chug, challenge you to a chugging contest!"

Tifa looked to Yuffie, expecting her to leap up with a shout and strike some ridiculous pose she had seen from television.

…But the girl only shook her head, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, Mal. I don't think I can manage a chugging contest right now. My stomach…I'm just too full."

Like a deflated bag, Mal's expression sagged. "Oh…" Straightening, he shrugged. "No prob, kid." But the disappointment on his face and voice was apparent.

Vera rubbed his shoulder. "It's late anyhow, Mal. We've gotta finish closin' up shop."

Yuffie chewed her lip and gazed over at Tifa. Tifa, feeling sorry Mal, didn't notice the girl's gaze. The ninja's eyes lit up.

"Hey Mal!"

The man, who had began to trudge back toward the kitchen, turned and looked back. "Yeah, kid?"

Yuffie smirked and thumbed toward Tifa. "Why not compete against, Tifa?"

Tifa blinked rapidly. "Wait, _me?_"

Mal looked skeptical too. "She ain't no chugger, Yuffie."

"Yeah," Tifa said, sinking a little in her seat. "Besides, I'm full too."

Yuffie snorted. "Nonsense! You were a bartender once, you've gotta know a thing or two about chugging drinks!"

"There's no art or glamour behind chugging alcohol, Yuffie." Tifa muttered, looking off to the side.

"Who's saying you'll chug anything alcoholic?"

Tifa looked up to see Mal stepping toward her, a sharpness in his gaze that made the woman squirm. "We'll chug some milk. Nothing alcoholic 'bout that."

Yuffie looked at Tifa eagerly. "Come on, Rusty! It's just a chugging match!"

Tifa stared between the young girl and Mal, an exasperated look on her face. Looking up at Vera for guidance, the older woman could only shrug her shoulders. "Don't look at me."

Tifa sighed.

"Oh, fine! …Just stop _staring_ at me like that, _both_ of you!"

* * *

"Okay…rules are pretty straightforward. Whoever finishes these three glasses of milk first, wins. It doesn't matter if you slosh some of it so long as you drink 99 of the glass."

Yuffie and Vera were standing behind the counter.

Sitting side by side, Tifa and Mal gazed at their glasses fixedly, arms folded neatly before them as per the rules. Inwardly, the fighter balked at the size of the glasses, their height nearly reaching her chin.

Stopwatch in hand, Vera gazed at them both. "You two ready?" at their silence, she began to count down. "Three…two…one…_go!_"

At the last word, the two competitors quickly reached for their first glasses, moving careful so as not to knock the glass over. Tifa snatching the first glass with lightning speed, grimacing briefly as she felt milk slosh over her hand, but she didn't mourn over this as she brought the lip of the glass to her open mouth, tilting her head back and trying hard not to choke as a steady and unrelenting stream of milk cascaded down her throat. The drink was extremely cold so that Tifa's fingers stung from gripping the glass, and her mouth and teeth screamed at the frigid assault. But the first glass was done. The first glass was finished.

Not sparing time to wipe her mouth, the woman snatched up the next glass.

Vera's eyes flickered between her husband, Tifa, and the stopwatch. She mentally noted that at this rate, they would beat Yuffie's last record.

Yuffie herself watched, enthralled as Tifa downed the second glass mind-numbingly quick, Mal not too far behind her as he slammed down his second glass.

Tifa could feel her gut about to explode as her throat swallowed the constant flow of milk, the muscles beginning to hurt. But she refused to allow her head to tilt back forward, refused to set the glass down unfinished. She actually wanted to win this. If she was going to suffer for this later, she was going to have a victory to show for her pains.

She could feel milk trickling down the sides of her chin, down her throat, and stream down into the valley between her breasts.

Vera, glancing up once again from her stopwatch, raised an eyebrow at this sight, while Mal, who was looking out of the corner of his eye to see the woman's progress, choked on his drink. Yuffie, who followed the stream of milk the moment it began to trail down Tifa's throat, froze up, a light tinge of pink coloring her cheeks as she stared.

Tifa, finished with her glass, slammed it down, letting out a loud, satisfied, "Aaah!" as she did so. Heaving slightly, she finally noticed the silence that came over the group.

Chagrined, the woman wiped at her mouth. "What…What are you all staring at?"

Vera clicked the stop watch smartly. "Honey, I know the lumps on our chests give milk to us, but we don't normally give milk to our lumps. Get me?"

Tifa stared at her, mortified.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Yuffie stated cheerfully as they checked in at the motel next to the diner.

Tifa grimaced, "Vera looked at me as if I were some kinda whore."

"Naw…she doesn't think you're a whore." The ninja said as she took the key from the attendant behind the counter. Sparing a quick 'thanks' and 'good night', the two left the motel main office, bags and things in tow as they searched for their room, A9.

"So you got a bit of milk down your front. That just meant you really wanted to win." Yuffie said as she twirled the key around her finger.

Fifteen minutes ago they had left the diner, leaving the Kruvic's to finish closing up the restaurant. Tifa was still terribly embarrassed, wondering why in all the gods' names she had to make such a fool of herself before two people she had just met, Yuffie's close friends no less. She dragged behind Yuffie, who led the way down the line of motel rooms with a hum and a smile.

Stopping at their door, Yuffie took the key and pushed it into the lock, pushing the door open as she turned it. As she pulled the key out, the girl glanced at the other woman as she entered the room. She still looked miserably dejected. Sighing, Yuffie shut the door. "Tifa, relax. Believe it or not, they aren't so judgmental. I don't know why you're so embarrassed. A bit of milk down your shirt?" Yuffie snorted as she dropped her duffel bag to the floor. "Big deal!"

Tifa glared at her as she sat at the bed closest to the bathroom. Setting down her own bag, the woman muttered, "Well if it wasn't such a big deal, then why was everyone staring at me?"

Yuffie shrugged as she sat at the edge of the other bed, her back facing Tifa. "Have you ever thought that we were just surprised you won?"

Tifa grit her teeth. "That doesn't account for Mal staring at my chest!"

"You've got big boobs, Rusty!" the girl exclaimed with exasperation, brandishing a sneaker she managed to pull off. "Guys tend to stare at girls with big—"

"_All right_. Geez! Why do you always have to make a remark about my chest?"

Yuffie smiled and twisted around to gaze at the flustered woman behind her. "I think it's kinda funny…" she said, a thoughtful look coming over her face. "You get so embarrassed when it comes to your body. Why is that when you handle men with such confidence?"

Tifa, whose cheeks were glaring red now, tried busying herself with sifting through her backpack. What she was looking for, she hadn't decided yet. "That's completely unfair, y'know." She mumbled, "Anyone can get embarrassed when specific parts of their anatomy are discussed."

Yuffie flopped backwards onto the bed, tilting her head back so that she gazed at Tifa with that odd sort of gaze that the fighter found herself being faced with more and more as their journey went on. It was a contemplative, look, the sort of face someone wore when thinking out a puzzle. Tifa tried to ignore Yuffie's blatant stare, but found it extremely hard.

A slow, lazy grin spread across Yuffie's face as she watched Tifa sifting through her backpack, searching for nothing and finding nothing.

"…Their modest, but you couldn't cup them completely with one hand." The ninja said suddenly, eyes unblinking.

Tifa froze and her eyes slowly drifted toward Yuffie, who was looking at Tifa with a new gaze now. A penetrating, predatory one.

"Their soft, like any others, I guess…and you wanna know what color the nipples are? _My_ nipples?"

The fighter could feel the heat creeping up her neck and into her cheeks, her throat constricting tightly. "Yuffie—"

"—Salmon pink. I even checked. Some would argue that my nipples are a nice _rosy_ pink instead, but—"

"—_Stop!_ What makes you think I wanna hear what color your nipples are?"

Yuffie rolled over, a victorious look on her face. "So it even bothers you when _other_ people discuss their body parts?"

"It would anyone!" Tifa snapped hotly, standing to her feet and storming into the bathroom. Again, she didn't know what she was planning on doing there, but she just knew she didn't want to be dissected by Yuffie's prying inquiries anymore. It was too much.

Flicking on the light, Tifa stared into the eyes of her reflection. Again, the question from earlier that day rose in her mind and she suppressed it, slamming her palm into the rim of the sink and ignoring the sting the action brought.

Looking up, she saw Yuffie there behind her, leaning her temple against the door frame. "Tifa…" she said slowly. "Have you ever slept with anyone before?"

Tifa turned slowly to look at her.

After a long pause, she looked down at the floor and leaned against the bathroom counter. "That's…none of your business."

Yuffie nodded and turned her gaze to the floor as well.

"…It's good that you haven't." she said.

Tifa looked up at her briefly but didn't say anything.

"Sometimes," the girl continued, frowning slightly. "…Sometimes I wish I waited too."

At this, Tifa jerked her head up.

Yuffie was still looking at the floor, her eyes signaling that she was elsewhere now, reliving a memory; a memory of some past lover, of some past romantic entanglement that Tifa had no part in.

The woman found herself wishing Yuffie would come out of it.

"He wasn't anyone spectacular," the ninja said, shrugging her left shoulder. "He was just a guy; an apprentice for the local blacksmith, none too bright, but not bad-looking at all. …Our relationship was as quick as the fires he used to forge the swords he made."

Before Tifa could stop herself, she heard herself ask, "When did...you get involved with him?"

Yuffie tilted her head to one side as she thought. "Umm…maybe a month or two after we stopped Sephiroth?"

Tifa stared at her.

Feeling the older woman's gaze, the girl came out of her nostalgic reverie. She gave the woman an almost apologetic smile. "I've never been one to think things through, y'know."

Tifa didn't say anything. Her cheeks were burning. …Partially out of embarrassment and partially out of…

…She wasn't even sure what.

"There wasn't anything romantic about it." Yuffie said after a moment. Tifa looked up again and saw there was now a sneer across the girl's face. "It was primal and sweaty and…quick. No offense to old lover-boy, but he didn't have much stamina." She scratched her head, and then looked at Tifa with a puzzled gaze. "Now that I think about it…what _is_ so romantic about sex? There doesn't seem to be much else to it but momentary pleasure and practical use—of course, I mean makin' babies. But what happens when the sensations begin to numb and the pleasure ebbs away? What happens when you're too old to make any more kids, or can't because your infertile? What's the point _then?_"

"…Connection."

Yuffie, who had fallen silent from her own thoughts, looked up at Tifa with surprise. The fighter was looking at her with a fixed stare, her arms crossed over her chest and her hair falling about her eyes.

"When done with someone you care about deeply and who cares deeply for you, then it's an affirmation of love and union." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, continuing as if reciting from a book. But these were her thoughts, her ideas, which over the years she came to believe with all her heart. "It's…spiritual. You feel it deep inside you. The connection is so acute it's almost too much to bear, but you adore it…you live for it." She opened her eyes again, staring up at the ceiling. "It's powerful because you're threading your lives together. When done quickly or sloppily that thread can easily come loose or worse…break. But if you mean it. If you sincerely mean every kiss and every caress, than the ties are strong. It doesn't mean a perfect bond, because nothing in excess is good for you and that goes for perfection as well…no, it doesn't guarantee a perfect bond with that other person…just…a happy one…a _strong_ one."

Yuffie stared at Tifa.

"…_Gawd_, Tifa...and I thought _I _think too much."

The woman came out of her trance, eyes snapping back onto her friend with a flutter. She shifted awkwardly. "The romantic thoughts of a virgin, that's all…" she muttered.

Yuffie gazed at her, her eyes soft.

Reaching for Tifa's hand, she smiled.

"Romantic or not…they're brilliant."

* * *

A/N: Lately I've been finding myself short of patience and I'd also find that my enthusiasm for things I'd normally have a blast doing is just…not there anymore. We could, of course, chalk it up to PMS, but I don't think that's the problem…really I just think it magnifies my frustration and lack of drive. So even though my romantic life isn't what I'm really depressed about, its lack of existence nevertheless brings me down, making it just that much harder to write this story. 

I'll be frank, I can't truly know what its like to be homosexual or be in a homosexual relationship, or heck, what its like to be in a relationship period, but perhaps the reason I can keep writing this story and not feel totally awkward is because Tifa and Yuffie's relationship act more as a symbol towards things that I want in life but can't have because others would find it disagreeable. The longer you stay single, the more you begin to feel as if the world itself is fighting to keep you from finding romance. That much, I think I can relate to. So maybe it's like Tifa said. This entire story is just the romantic thoughts of a virgin, that's all.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really do enjoy the feedback…and I'm sorry this chapter didn't have as much going on in it. The diner scene ran away on me. And I also apologize for this long author's note. I guess I just needed a place to vent.


	14. Tourist Trap: Taxidermy Museum

Like many people, Tifa Lockhart can take a moment to gain her bearings. Whether it means keeping her eyes from drifting back shut or imagining her bed infested with demon ladybugs from hell, her mind can, and often does, hover between reality and dreams. So when she first began to wake, there was nothing strange in hearing the shower running.

Nor was there anything strange about hearing someone singing.

The unearthly notes caressed her ears, bringing a lazy smile to her lips as she heard the voice drift from the bathroom as if carried by the shower steam. Opening her eyes, Tifa wondered if the voice belonged to a human being. After another moment of listening, she decided that it was _not_, in fact, human, but rather, a mermaid.

Thus, her sleepy mind clung to this thought, though it had no real evidence to support it, and the fighter wondered if the sea creature would mind her joining it in the shower. She couldn't imagine how it would find reason to protest. After all…this was a _mermaid_, and mermaids didn't have legs, so it couldn't very well _leave_ the bathtub. There for, it would not stand to reason that this creature, who couldn't even move if it wanted to, would deny Tifa, a woman who _could_ walk and who _needed_ to shower, use of the bathroom.

At the very least, the woman needed to use the toilet.

If the mermaid couldn't take _that_, then it shouldn't have gotten itself stuck in the bathtub to begin with.

But as Tifa gazed toward the bathroom door, the door ajar just enough to allow a sliver of light to fall onto the cheap, mustard yellow carpet, a thought occurred to her.

What the _hell_ was a mermaid doing in her motel room?

Squinted eyes slowly opening, memories of a brazen-hearted ninja resurfaced, and the woman lay there blinking for a moment before slowly sitting up.

Sighing wearily, Tifa rubbed at her right eye, wondering how it was she came up with things sometimes. "Mermaids? Hades likes to play with my head…" Dropping her hand, she looked back toward the bathroom, where Yuffie's voice continued to drift from. Tifa recognized the song she was singing. That ridiculous song, she couldn't remember the name to it, from the artist named…what was he called again?

The woman scratched her head. "Guile? …No. No, _Gooly_." She scrunched her nose. "Geez, that doesn't sound right at all!"

The sound of the shower cut off, and the woman jerked her head up, her eyes wide.

"What should I do?" she thought, momentary panic setting in as she heard the stall door slide back. "Should I pretend to still be asleep?" She twisted around and looked at her pillow as if seeking approval, but when the pillow gave no response, the woman slouched, feeling ridiculous. "What am I thinking? 'What should I do?' There's nothing to do! All I have to do is say—"

The bathroom door pulled back all the way, letting out a rush of steam as Yuffie appeared in the doorframe, a towel wrapped around her body. Tifa stiffened, and the younger girl paused at the sight of the fighter, a surprised look on her face. After a moment, the ninja smiled. "Geez, didn't think you'd be awake yet, Rusty."

Tifa swallowed, her cheeks going red.

"G-Good morning, Yuffie…"

* * *

The diner was alive with a jovial din that had Tifa staring, baffled. The seats were filled with bodies, large and small, old and young, grinning in eager anticipation of the food promised them, while others faces lit up with satisfaction as they enjoyed their warm meals. Softly, in the background, an old time favorite song was playing, the lyrics provoking a sense of welcome and good nature. 

Vera could be seen, flitting about from table to table, tending to the needs of customers. When the woman spotted them, she gave them a wave and finished her business with the customer she was speaking with. Hurrying over, she smiled. "Good morning, ladies! You planning on heading back on the road today?" Vera asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Yuffie, her face aglow, said with a grin. "That's the plan!"

The woman nodded, smiling in return. "So where you going to next, Kid?"

"No idea. But there's still plenty of…"

Tifa's attention wandered, the atmosphere injecting a sense of nostalgia in the fighter; the scents, the voices, the clatter of plates and silverware…it reminded her of Seventh Heaven. Of nights filled with humor, as well as intrigue as she, along with Barret, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge, conspired against the tyrannical rule of Shinra. But memories of these times did not sadden her…in fact…

She smiled.

Vera clapped her hands so that Tifa's attention was once again drawn back to the woman. "Why don't I show you ladies to your table? You're just in luck, we've got one left in the back…and no it's not the run-down booth, Yuffie, so stop giving me that look…"

The woman turned and began to lead them to the right side of the restaurant. When they reached the farthest booth, Vera indicated for them to sit, so Tifa slid into the seat facing the door, while Yuffie sat across from her.

Laying their menus before them, Vera asked, "So what'll you girls be having?"

Yuffie, without having to pick up her menu, said, "The pancake combo, please!"

Vera chuckled as she whipped out a notepad. "Shoulda known you'd ask for that…" she said as she jotted down the ninja's order. "And for a drink?"

"Orange juice'll be fine."

"All right…" Looking to Tifa, the woman raised her eyebrows expectantly. "An' what'll you have?"

Tifa, feeling flustered, reached for the menu, giving it a quick look over. "Um…" she bit her lip. "What about an Eastern omelet with a side of hash browns? And I'll just have some coffee, if that's all right."

Vera nodded, smiling as she jotted down the woman's order. "That Eastern omelete's new. Mal picked it up from Yuffie."

Tifa smiled across at her friend. "Really?"

Yuffie scratched her head. "Well, I don't remember ever telling him _how_ to make anything. I just told him about the different things we ate back at Wutai. I guess he just played around with the different ingredients those dishes used. …Is the omelet any good?" Yuffie asked, turning to Vera.

Vera shrugged, "If it were bad, I couldn't say. Not too good for business to be speaking ill of our own menu, if you know what I mean."

Yuffie nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I guess so."

The woman tucked her notepad in her apron and took the menus back. "Okay ladies, Mal will have your orders ready soon. I'll be back in a bit with your drinks."

"Thank you." The two girls said simultaneously as the older woman walked away.

Tifa sat back, looking around the restaurant with raised eyebrows. "It's crowded today. I'm surprised there was still a table left."

Yuffie smiled as she leaned forward, propping her chin up on her fist. "Yeah…this place is pretty popular. People don't mind the drive from Corel to here."

Tifa smiled quietly as she looked down at a brown spot on the table. Idly, she rubbed at it.

"So…" Yuffie began, looking up at the ceiling. "What do you think we should do from here?"

Tifa thought for a moment. "Um…we _could_ just go to Costa del Sol."

The ninja nodded leaning back again. "We could. But there's a place or two I think we can stop at before we head there."

The older woman looked at her curiously. "Where?" she asked.

"You'll see." The girl said, smiling cryptically.

Vera came back, setting down Yuffie's orange juice and Tifa's coffee mug. Other hand holding the coffee pot, the woman poured the fighter's coffee before nodding to them and moving to another table.

The woman frowned, pulling her mug closer to her. "Yuffie, you aren't planning anything eccentric are you?"

"Eccentric?" Yuffie took a sip of her orange juice. Wiping her mouth, she said with a small amount of exasperation, "Tifa…this is a _road trip_."

"When you say that, I only worry more." But the woman was grinning, her eyes lighting up as she saw Yuffie laugh lightly. The girl had a way of bringing light to anything. She took away the sting of reality, not by numbing, but by healing. She was thawing the ice that had kept Tifa locked, frozen in place, and she was dusting the dirt away from the fighter's sense of adventure. Fingers holding the butterfly pendant so that it caught the morning light, Tifa let the laughter escape her lips.

And just like that, their meals were ready.

Vera came, a grin on her face as she laid the girls meals down before them. "Here you girls are!"

Yuffie eyed her stack of pancakes with a grin. "It's been too long since I've had this," she said, licking her lips.

Tifa's omelet looked delicious as well, shrimp and mushroom swimming in the fluffy eggs, the golden hash browns steaming next to them. The woman's mouth watered.

The younger girl looked at her plate and leaned forward. "Hey, that looks pretty good!"

Vera winked. "See? Have faith in Mal. He can be a lump sometimes, but other times he does pretty darn good. …Anyways, enjoy your meals, you two."

"Thank you, Vera." Tifa said, as the woman walked away.

Picking up her fork, the fighter cut off a piece of the omelet. Taking a bite, she sighed in satisfaction.

Yuffie, already chewing a large piece of pancake, looked at the woman with a smirk. "Betta tha Barett'sh?" she said through mouth full of food.

Tifa nodded vigorously, and the other girl giggled slightly.

Eating half of her omelet, the woman decided she wanted some of the hash browns. Reaching for the ketchup she shook it a bit before pulling back the cap and turning it over. She squeezed it forcefully…

…But nothing came out.

Blinking, the woman squeezed it again, this time giving the bottle a bit of a shake.

Yuffie watched as Tifa turned the bottle over, as if accusing it for conspiring against her. "It's clogged." The younger girl said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

Tifa sighed with a frown. "But it looks clear to me! Look! You can see down the little hole thing and everything!"

"Maybe you're not squeezing hard enough?"

Tifa grit her teeth as she shook it again. Turning the bottle over, she gave it another squeeze. "Come on…" she muttered.

When the ketchup still refused to come out, the woman scowled angrily. "Oh for Ifrit's sake!"

The fighter shook it down violently this time, squeezing the bottle as hard as she could, and with sudden force, ketchup came bursting out, splattering all over the hash browns…and Tifa's shirt.

Blinking, the woman looked down at herself.

Yuffie bit down on her lip hard to stop herself from laughing.

* * *

After Tifa went back to the motel room to change, the two girls went to say their goodbyes to Vera and Mal, who took a moment from their work to say farewell. 

"You take care, Kid." Mal said, rustling Yuffie's hair.

Yuffie smiled, punching the man lightly in the arm. "You try not to drive Vera crazy, okay?"

Vera smiled giving the girl a hug, "Be safe, dear."

Tifa smiled as the woman turned to her next. "And you," the older woman said, pointing at Yuffie, "Make sure she doesn't get into trouble, all right?"

Tifa nodded, laughing at Yuffie's indignant expression. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on her."

Vera chuckled and gave Tifa a hug. As she pulled away, Mal stepped forward, his eye appraising. "You're an okay woman by me, Lockhart. You're the only other person aside from Yuffie here who can beat me at a chugging contest. That's a rare and special thing! Make no mistake about it!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Mal."

The man laughed a deep, throaty laugh, patting Tifa on the shoulder.

"I think we'd better get going, Tif." Yuffie said, looking up at the sky. The sun was nearly overhead.

Tifa nodded, "All right." She turned to look back at the Kruvics. "Well, I guess this really is goodbye."

The two girls climbed onto Yuffie's bike, which was already loaded with all their things. After strapping on their helmets, Yuffie started up the bike. "All right, we'll see you two soon!" she cried.

The Kruvics waved as the girls drove away, the bike roaring loudly as they went.

Vera sighed a dubious smile on her face.

Mal looked at her, puzzled. "What?" he asked.

The woman shook her head. "Nothing…it's just…" she looked up at her husband. "I've never seen Yuffie look at anyone the way she did that girl. She must be something _real_ special to her…"

* * *

The wind was roaring. Tifa held onto Yuffie, feeling excited about all the things they still had left to do together. The thoughts brought a smile to her lips. 

Winding through the valley of the Corel region, the fighter was able to appreciate the long sea of rolling grass, the wind moving it about whimsically and to a rhythm only it understood. In the distance, the sight of Gold Saucer slowly began to sprout from the horizon like a grand castle. But as they neared, the sight revealed the surrounding desert, desolate and oppressive. None could enter, unless they wished to be devoured by quick sand. Memories of Corel Prison entered Tifa's mind as she squinted her eyes at the wavering dark shapes at Gold Saucer's base. Silently she watched them for a moment before turning her head and gazing instead at the oncoming road.

Several miles on, the sun was well overhead, the heat pressing down Tifa's head like a weight. They were fast entering the Costa del Sol region, famous for its hot, sunny weather and cool nights. The on ramp that joined the highway leading towards Costa del Sol was just ahead, but as they neared it, Yuffie instead continued onward, passing the on ramp as if it weren't even there.

Tifa turned and gazed after it, startled that the ninja didn't take the turn. But then she remembered that Yuffie had wanted to visit some places before going to Costa del Sol, so she settled back and said nothing.

It was when the ninja, turning down a lonely road and into a dried up ravine, stopped at a two-story building, the front of it showing a faded sign reading, "Taxidermy Museum" that Tifa found reason to protest.

"Um…a _taxidermy_ museum?" the woman asked slowly, un-strapping her helmet slowly as Yuffie climbed off the bike.

Yuffie nodded, grinning as she looked up at the building, the metal roof rusted and the windows dusty. "This eccentric enough for you?" the girl asked brightly.

Tifa climbed off the bike, an uneasy look on her face. "That building is filled with _dead_ things…" she said in a low, repulsed voice.

"_Stuffed_ dead things!" Yuffie said, camera already out. She grabbed Tifa's hand, leading her forward, "Come on, don't be scared, I'll be there with you."

And at the warm feel of Yuffie's hand on hers, the woman smiled and felt some of her unease disappear.

Following Yuffie into the building, the fighter was immediately greeted with the sight of a monstrous bird, its piercing gaze boring a hole into her head. A light shined over it, the glossy feathers of the bird's large and powerful wings giving it a menacing look as it stood, reared back as if aiming to lash out with it's powerful, clawed feet. Tifa gulped and shuffled closer to Yuffie, who was already at the counter. The fighter tried to ignore the strong smell in the air. The odor reminded her of almonds, pickled walnuts, and brand new leather.

A woman with dark hair and bold eye shadow sat behind a counter near the door. She looked up as they came in. "Oh, hullo there!" she said, looking pleasantly surprised. "What can I do for you ladies?"

Yuffie indicated down the aisle, where the large bird could be seen. "Just want to take a look around, that's all."

The woman's smile widened. "You don't say! Well it's five gil a person, if you don't mind."

"Not a bit," the girl returned, handing the woman the money.

The woman let out a happy sigh as she took the gil. Handing Yuffie two brochures, she pointed down the aisle, "Well, first floor is pretty much you're local animals and monsters, and up stairs are where are two main attractions are."

Yuffie nodded, "All right, thank you." The girl turned to Tifa, "Ready?"

Tifa nodded and Yuffie took her hand as she led her toward the monster bird. The fighter gave a shudder as her friend stopped in front of it, bending over to look at the plaque in the corner of the display.

"A 'cokatolis'." Yuffie said tilting her head to one side. "It's found around Mt. Corel…oh hey!" she straightened and grinned. "I remember these things!" She frowned suddenly. "They always did that weird chirp that made my muscles freeze. It stunk on ice."

A giggle bubbled up Tifa's throat as she recalled a memory of Yuffie when AVALANCHE had been traveling through Mt. Corel. Once when navigating the treacherous paths, they had encountered a cokatolis, and as luck would have it, Yuffie had been the first to be taken out of the battle, a comical look of outrage frozen on the girl's face, her arms at 90-degree angles and her knees bent as if she had been aiming to jump away from the cokatolis' attack.

The ninja in question gazed at Tifa questioningly, not understanding the woman's sudden outburst. Tifa simply shook her head and tried to stifle her laughs with a hand. "It's nothing!" she said between giggles.

Yuffie frowned. "No fair! Come on, if it's got you laughing, I wanna know!"

Tifa gave the girl a light push, a grin playing at her lips. "Are you suggesting I have no sense of humor?"

"Well…" the girl said, playfully pulling at Tifa's hand. "Maybe."

Tifa stuck her tongue out. "Well 'foo' to you too."

Yuffie giggled and turned her eyes toward the next exhibit. This time, on display was a monster with bluish skin, a squashed head and large white eyes. Gripped in its dark hand was a chain, which in turn was connected to a large metal ball. It's barreled chest had a large diamond shaped mark, which on closer inspection, Tifa realized with a shudder, revealed the organs inside of the creature.

Yuffie leaned forward and read the plaque. "This thing's a 'screamer'. Found in the Nibel Mountains. ...I passed a few of these on my way to your place, Tif." The girl added, turning to Tifa.

Tifa squeezed the girl's hand. "I remember these…I had to watch out for them each time I guided travelers through the mountains. …Oh. Did I tell you? I used to be a guide at Nibelheim."

Yuffie straightened up and looked at the woman. Then, she squeezed her hand in return. "No, Tif. I don't think you ever told me that."

"You weren't there when me and Cloud told the story about what happened at Nibelheim." the woman turned to look at the screamer again. "I guess there's still some things you don't know about."

Yuffie, watching her for a moment, pulled the woman along gently. Tifa allowed the girl to lead her, and when she turned her head, she was met with a blast of green.

At least nine or ten cactuars were displayed in the next exhibit, some running up the walls, others even on the glass. Tifa laughed at what was in the center of the exhibit, where three cactuar were stacked on top of each other, turned at ridiculous angles.

"Wow!" Yuffie exclaimed, letting go of Tifa's hand and pressing herself against the glass. "Cactuars! I've never seen one in real life!"

Tifa smiled. "That's because they're always running away."

Yuffie turned to look at her over her shoulder. "You ever fight one, Rusty?"

"No," The fighter shook her head, her smile turning sheepish. "Like I said, they're always running away."

The girl chuckled, stepping back for a moment to take a picture with her camera. Reaching for Tifa's hand again, the girl looked around her. Making a face, she gave a dismissive wave. "Let's skip all of this other stuff. I wanna look at the 'main attractions' up stairs."

Tifa shrugged. "If you want."

Together they continued walking down the aisle, passing other exhibits that included: desert sahagins, gagighandis, and jokers. At the last monster, the woman couldn't help but do a double take. A skeletal monster garbed in a jester costume that used magic to hover in the air, the woman wondered how it could _possibly_ find place in a _taxidermy_ museum.

But her silent inquiries were left there on the first floor as she and Yuffie ascended up the staircase to the second floor.

Here, Tifa felt the breath rush from her lungs.

To her left, behind a large pane of glass was a monstrous creature with scythes for feet, it's long, powerful legs bending like spiders and rising over it's own body. The head, an angular, and fierce-looking thing, was turned down so that the four small eyes placed on either side could gaze forward at the onlookers. Yuffie let out an exclamation of excitement as she rushed forward, palms pressed against the glass excitedly. "Shiva!" the girl turned to look at Tifa. "Look at it, Tifa!"

Tifa nodded, her eyes wide. "Oh, don't worry, Yuffie. I'm looking."

The girl stood back and snapped a shot of the monster with her camera, the flash playing off of the beast's exoskeleton.

The fighter moved forward, her eyes squinting to read the plaque before the monster. "A 'stilva'. These monsters are found on Gaea's Cliff." She looked up at the monster again, frowning at it. "It looks like the materia keeper from Nibelheim…doesn't it? Only not as big…"

Yuffie smiled, waving her camera. "Well now we have a picture to remember it!"

Tifa nodded, stepping back some to once again look the monster over. It was when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large red mass, that she turned her head and gave a surprised shout.

Curled up like a cat caught in a box much too small to contain it, an enormous scarlet-colored dragon glowered through the glass, its vicious green eyes causing the color to drain from Tifa's face. Yuffie, following the woman's line of vision, also let out something of a yell.

"Gawd!" the girl cried, walking over so that she stood in front of the dragon, her eyes wide with amazement. "How…How do you think they managed to get this in here?" the girl asked in a somewhat breathless voice as she raised her camera to take another shot.

Tifa shook her head, not even daring to come closer. "No idea."

The ninja took a few steps forward, looking at the information plaque. "It's an 'ark dragon'…you find these in the Mythril Caves." She looked back toward the dragon, her face screwed up in thought. "Come to think of it…this is a pretty small dragon, isn't it?"

Tifa shrugged. "Well, consider where it lives."

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah…" her head snapped toward the woman, a frown suddenly appearing on her face. "Hey! What're you doing all the way over there?"

Tifa shook her head, pointing nervously at the dragon. "I'm not going anywhere near that thing!"

Yuffie stared at her. "But Tifa…it's _dead_."

The woman's cheeks flared slightly, and she crossed her arms. "So?" she asked huffily.

The ninja gave an incredulous laugh. "You're scared of a stuffed animal?"

"You said monsters weren't animals!"

"Well…they _aren't_. But dead is dead, Rusty."

Tifa shook her head, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I don't care, I'm not going anywhere near it!"

Yuffie bowed her head and sighed, placing her hands on her hips as a dubious smile spread across her lips. Looking up at Tifa, the ninja raised her camera and asked with a crooked smile. "Seeing as how there's no point in asking you to take a picture in front of the thing, you wanna take a picture of _me_ instead?"

Tifa gazed at her, a small frown on her face. Then, with a sigh, moved forward, taking the camera away from the girl. "All right, go. Get in front of it."

Yuffie, a large smile on her face, skipped over to the exhibit and stood to the side so that the dragon could be seen.

The woman, the corner of her lips twitching, raised the camera. "Okay…now make a funny face!"

The ninja, eyes twinkling, turned her knees inward, crossing her eyes as she puffed out her cheeks and pulled at her ears.

Tifa managed to take the picture before she burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

A/N: I think this is the longest its taken me to update. I'm sad to say, nothing monumental happens in this chapter, though. It's one of those filler chapters you kinda need to have in order to set up for later, more important/interesting chapters. This chapter also happens to be the one that's undergone the most editing. Kinda funny then, that not much is happening in terms of the overall picture? Ah well...one could consider this chapter important, simply because of a few spare scenes here and there. 

And thank you very much for your reviews! Your comments on my somewhat angsty author's note made me feel much better. Once again, if you guys didn't give feedback, I probably would have ditched this idea really early on.


	15. La Luna

There in the dark, Tifa felt a loss of identity, her typical mask of daily living slipping from her visage and disappearing into the inky sea. She felt like a child, cold and vulnerable, the measured uncertainty slowing her steps some as she clumsily navigated along the dark forest floor. A few steps ahead of her, Yuffie led, her body a vague dark shape amidst the shadows of the trees. No moonlight seeped in through the canopy, and with each chilly breeze, the whispers of the forest floated hauntingly along the air.

Garbed in a thick sweater, the cold of the night managed even to pierce through the cotton weave, sending shivers up and down the woman's spine as she glowered at her friend's back. Yuffie had revealed nothing of her intentions when she had suddenly pulled alongside the road sometime ago, the outside of the forest looking as if it were an impenetrable wall of pitch-black darkness. She had simply wheeled the bike out of view of the road, hiding it behind a large gnarled tree. Then, with an arrogant smile at Tifa, she silently walked into the forest.

Though Tifa had tried numerous times to get some sort of answer as to where she was being led, the girl refused to give one, proving her stubbornness as well as her tenacity. So resigned, Tifa followed, feet tripping every so often on roots and hair occasionally catching on the gnarled, long-reaching branches of the trees. She didn't understand what it was that Yuffie wished to show her, here, in the middle of nowhere. It was dangerous to be wandering around like this. Creatures of all sorts lurked about the fields at night, and especially here, in the forest, there was no telling where an enemy may lie.

Gripping her arms tightly, Tifa stared with wide eyes at the gnarled faces of the trees, their bark twisting into grim smiles as she passed.

Body bumping into Yuffie, it was then that the fighter realized the girl had finally stopped.

The girl had turned slightly and even in the dark, the woman could make out a smile. "The thing about nature is that it's really sneaky." She turned completely, arms crossing high on her chest. "It sneaks up on you, it keeps things hidden. What people don't realize is that nature is always balanced. For every hideous thing, there is something beautiful. For every death, there is life. For every place of darkness, there is a place of light." She tilted her head to one side, hand reaching up to scratch the back of her head. "Well, as you can see, this forest is pretty grim and spooky and all…but you wanna know what?"

"What?" Tifa asked, shivering.

Yuffie took hold of Tifa's hand and began to lead her forward. The fighter held her breath as they carefully squeezed through a dense cluster of trees, their branches reaching down and serving to snag on their clothes as they went through. Squeezing her eyes shut, the woman reached a hand up to shield her face from the sharp clutches of the trees.

When they broke free, the branches snapping viciously as they pulled forward, Tifa lowered her hand, opening her eyes again. She couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

A clearing wide and open lay before her, the moonlight showering down in a clear rain of translucent silver. The grass reached up to their knees, swaying with the wind as white flowers bobbed above the sea of cool-green. A small knoll rose in the center of the clearing, and there a young tree sprouted, its bark still pale and it's branches still scrawny and short. Still, it cast a long shadow against the rolling grass, the moonlight breaking through its branches in such a way that caused Tifa's heart to leap at the sight of it.

Taking a step forward, the woman let out a laugh of disbelief. "Shiva!" Whirling around, Tifa smiled wide, her eyes shining. "Yuffie, this spot is amazing!"

Yuffie, her face illuminated in the face of the moonlight, smirked. "I found this place before I met you and the others. It reminded me of Wutai, so I'd come here a lot." Yuffie shoved her hands into her back pockets and walked past Tifa towards the tree. Stopping so that the shadows of the branches streaked across her face, the girl tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "There's something about this one spot that's special. It feels…It…It feels…" she tilted her head forward, eyes gazing down at the ground. "…It feels holy. That's how it feels."

Tifa nodded, eyes looking up at the stars with a serene smile. "It's marvelous. Your so lucky to have found it."

Yuffie turned a quarter around, her eyes soft. "I was afraid of showing this place to anyone. Like it would soil it or something. People have tendencies to do that…destroy stuff I mean. But I wanted to show this place to you Tifa. Because…" the girl thought for a moment. Then without warning, she laughed. "Gawd! Look at me!" the girl laughed again, and Tifa gave her a puzzled look. Calming down, the ninja realized the woman wasn't laughing, and so nervously, she coughed out, "It just…uh…it seemed natural to show you this place, Tifa. That's all."

"Your nervous." Tifa said after a moment, a smile on her face as she shook her head. "I don't believe it. You're actually nervous!"

The ninja glared at her. "What're you talking about? I'm not nervous!" she returned huffily.

"You are! You're all tense! I can tell from where I'm standing!" Tifa laughed, walking over.

"Yuffie Kisaragi does _not_ get nervous."

"So are you afraid then?"

Yuffie snorted, crossing her arms and turning away.

Tifa rolled her eyes to the sky, a soft smile on her lips. The woman supposed she should give the ninja some slack, and just take into consideration the fact that she _was_ showing her something very special, after all.

Stepping forward, Tifa wrapped her arms around Yuffie's shoulders. Speaking softly into her ear, the fighter said, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to tease you. It's just…" she grinned and squeezed the ninja, "You've no reason to be nervous!"

Pulling away, the woman watched the girl turn, a grumpy expression on her face. Laughing slightly, Tifa sat at the base of the small tree. Patting the ground next to her, she said, "Come on, sit with me. Tell me everything that's on your mind. This place offers a kind of quiet and tranquility you can't find in many other places, and I want to take advantage of it."

Yuffie gazed down at her, her body standing rigid in the moonlight. Then after a moment, she sat down. For a moment neither said anything. Tifa, though she could probably think of a few things to say herself, decided to keep quiet. She wanted to hear what Yuffie's innermost thoughts were. Wanted to see what her opinions and aspirations all culminated to.

The woman could not decipher her sudden thirst for conversation and interaction. She felt as if she were a teenager again, there in the moonlight. Looking up at the stars, she recalled the cold breeze of Mt. Nibel, the passionate fight of a girl escaping from the suffocating embrace of childhood into the dangerous clutches of adulthood becoming alive once again in her heart. Her teenage years had not been easy…

"You know, my mom once told me," Yuffie suddenly began, leaning forward. Tifa's eyes snapped onto her and she shook away her earlier thoughts. Licking her lips, the ninja continued. "My mom once told me that when men spilled one another's blood, the gods above would cry, and their tears would fall into the sky and stay there. That's where our stars are supposed to come from."

She looked at Tifa with a smile. "How many tissue boxes do you think they went through because of me?"

At first Tifa stared at her, surprised at her sudden show of humor. Then she laughed and gave the girl a slight shove. "I bet they've got an entire galaxy of stars because of you." The woman said jestingly.

The girl chuckled and looked down at her lap. Then the smile faded from her face and she sighed. "How many people do you think we hurt? As Avalanche?"

Tifa's smile faltered and she looked down at her hands. "I'm…not really sure."

"Looking back on it…is there anything you regret?" Yuffie asked, turning to the woman.

The fighter leaned back against the tree, her eyes looking up through the branches at the sky. "Anything I regret?" the woman thought for a moment. Then she slowly nodded. "There are plenty of things I regret."

"Like what?" Yuffie asked, leaning back as well.

"I regret…" Tifa closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she began. "I regret not telling Cloud the truth about what had happened back at Nibelheim, and following along with his false memory when I _knew_ it was wrong. I regret hurting the people I did back in Midgar. Barret and me were rash in blowing up those reactors. We destroyed hundreds of lives and didn't even know it. I regret…I regret not being able to stop Aeris' death that night at the Ancient City, when Sephiroth ran her through with his sword." Tifa grabbed a fistful of grass, her throat beginning to tighten. Yuffie watched her silently, a soft frown on her face as Tifa continued. "I regret that Marlene and Elmyra were kidnapped, and we could do nothing to save them, not even Reeve. I regret that I never told Aeris how great a friend she was to have. I regret never telling Cloud how I felt about him…how…how _special_ he was to me…And I regret wrecking Cid's Tiny Bronco, when we tried stealing it to get to the Temple of Ancients." Tifa laughed, tears rolling down her face and dripping onto her sweater. Wiping them away, she said with meek honesty, "I _really_ think that was my fault. I had _no_ idea what I was doing, trying to fly that plane!"

Yuffie laughed slightly, her face breaking into a smile. "I remember that! When I saw you guys crash into the water, I thought my heart was going to stop!"

The two laughed together, Tifa sniffling every now and then as she wiped the last of her tears away.

"You wanna know what I regret?" Yuffie said leaning over onto Tifa's shoulder and snuggling closer.

"What?" Tifa asked quietly as she laid her head against Yuffie's.

"I regret stealing your materia the day we arrived at Wutai on Cid's plane." The girl reached over and grabbed Tifa's hand, interlacing her fingers with Tifa's as she continued on quietly, "I regret not being nicer to Aeris when I first met her. I regret thinking of only money and materia and my own well being when I first started traveling with you all. I regret being so young and stupid when the situations we were in called for someone mature and intelligent. I regret…" the girl began to chuckle. "I regret vomiting all over Cid's airship the first day we rode it. I regret spilling orange juice all over Vincent's cape. And I _especially_ regret kicking a soccer ball into Nanaki's head back in Costa del Sol, because honestly, I _completely_ forgot I even did that!"

Tifa threw her head back and laughed, Yuffie giggling as she buried her face in the woman's shoulder.

When they both calmed again, the girl sighed. "But you wanna know something else I regret, Tifa?"

Tifa turned her head slightly. "Hmm? What's that?"

Yuffie's eyes grew soft and she gave the woman's hand a tender squeeze. "I regret not getting to know you sooner."

Tifa lifted her head, looking down at the girl with a wide-eyed look. Her reaction was not so much inspired by _what _the girl said, but more _how_ she said it. Gaze flickering toward their hands grasped together, the woman felt her heart begin to freeze with fear and the insecurities that had been plaguing her as of late began to creep from the shadows of her mind. But when the ninja sighed again, the sound brought warmth to Tifa's heart, and she chased away her fears.

If only for that one night, she didn't want to be scared of anything.

Reaching over with her other hand, Tifa placed it over Yuffie's and squeezed. Nuzzling the girl's hair, the woman whispered. "Yeah…I regret not knowing you sooner too."

There they sat, beneath the young tree and the open night sky, the moonlight raining down on their heads and the trees surrounding them making a chorus of hushed voices. Tifa didn't want to move from where she was. Her senses were filled with the sweet scent of vanilla, and before her eyes, she could see with blurred vision, the dancing bulbs of the long stemmed flowers, still swaying above the reaches of the grass.

The moments stretched on. And then…

"Should we be going?" Yuffie breathed.

Tifa closed her eyes. "Let's stay a little longer."

"But it's getting late."

"Please, just a little longer…"

"…Okay."

The girl moved her legs so that they stretched alongside Tifa's. Tucking her head beneath the woman's neck, Yuffie breathed, "It isn't so cold."

"Body heat." Tifa muttered, feeling drowsy.

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Sounds dirty." She said.

Tifa made a disgusted noise, but a smile was on her lips. "You're so vulgar."

The ninja grinned. "'Vulgarity is my charity. Sincerity is my clarity.'"

Tifa cracked her eyes open, her eyebrows rising. "Um…what?"

Yuffie chuckled. "Never mind…it's from a song."

The fighter rolled her eyes. "Guilly again?"

"Yep. Guilly."

"Ugh…he's god awful. I don't know why you like him."

Yuffie shrugged, smiling sleepily. "He's fun. What's wrong with fun?"

"Well, I've got nothing against fun, myself. But listening to his music, I feel like I'm in the diminutive."

"…In the what?"

"I mean listening to his stuff makes me feel like I'm small and idiotic."

"Oh…" the girl shifted slightly. "But you didn't seem to mind him so much before when Meteor was singing one of his songs."

Tifa frowned. "Meteor?" She blinked, and then her eyes brightened. "Oh! The band from the crafts festival! Yeah well," the woman shrugged one shoulder, "The difference was that _they_ were singing the song. Not _him_."

"So you dislike Guilly? Not his music?"

"I guess so."

A pause.

"…That's really messed up, Rusty."

* * *

She could hear the rustling of leaves and smell the scent of dirt and bark. Warmth rained down on her face, and the woman smiled pleasantly, her mind rising from its deep slumber.

Eyes beginning to ease open, Tifa wondered just where she was, when her chocolate brown eyes met cerulean ones. But what _really_ frightened the woman, was that these eyes…

…Weren't human.

Neck craning down so that it could gaze closely into her face, a full-grown chocobo with long, powerful legs and clawed feet, gave a low warble as it tilted its head in curiosity.

Eyes widening in terror, Tifa's body tensed, and she shook Yuffie's shoulder frantically. The girl in question had not moved from her position since last night, and so when she jerked her head up, she knocked Tifa's jaw in the process, causing the fighter to bite her tongue.

"Wha—?" The girl rubbed her eye. "…Whatizzit?" she mumbled.

Tifa didn't answer. Her eyes were watering from the pain blossoming across her tongue, and she let out a small whimper as she raised a hand to her mouth.

Yuffie turned to give her a confused frown, but then she froze at the sight of the chocobo staring at her, it's neck still craning downward so that it was eye level with them both. "Uh…" the ninja allowed her eyes to flicker around her, and she realized with a start that there were others.

At least five other chocobos stood in the clearing. Their yellow feathers blinded the girl as the sun came shining down. Four of the chocobos were full-grown and stared at her and Tifa with intense gazes that made her skin crawl. Hiding behind one of the chocobos long legs was a chicobo, which peeked meekly at the two girls with bashful curiosity.

"Relax, Tifa." Yuffie said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Slowly getting to her feet, she said, "I guess we just fell asleep in one of their resting spots. If we're slow and careful, they won't attack us." The ninja held up her hands and began to carefully sidle past the chocobo in front of them, smiling nervously. "Good, birdie! I won't hurt you!"

Tifa stood and mimicked her, her tongue still throbbing with pain. The chocobo with cerulean eyes straightened, watching the two girls move away slowly with a blank stare.

"Yuffie," Tifa hissed as they both carefully moved toward the other chocobos, hands still held up. The mother chocobo took a step back as they approached, warbling lowly. The chicobo chirped and stepped out from behind its mother's legs, head raised in interest. "Yuffie!" Tifa hissed again as they passed the mother and her baby.

"_What?_" Yuffie hissed back, her face still carrying a fixed smile. "We're almost in the clear!"

"The chicobo," Tifa hissed. They were nearly to the trees now. "The chicobo, its—"

Without warning, the small bird leapt forward, giving an excited wark. Tifa and Yuffie screamed and turned, running full speed into the dense trees surrounding the clearing. The branches scratched and pulled, but their determination to escape was greater than the strength of the trees limbs. Breaking free of the branches, the two girls ran clumsily through the dark of the forest, back toward the road.

* * *

"Well that was unusual. Chocobos normally avoid humans!"

"Those tree branches wrecked my sweater. Look, I've got scratches all down my arms!"

"Aw…I'm sorry, Rusty. You shouldn't worry too much about that sweater though. We're heading to Costa del Sol, now. That place is always sweltering hot."

"Still…I liked that sweater."

"I'll buy you a new one. Promise. We're going to go shopping anyhow. Without that sweater you'll just have more room to put your new stuff."

They were sitting at a gas station, Tifa leaning against a concrete column while Yuffie refueled the motorbike. The sun was now almost overhead and the signature heat of the Costa del Sol coast was becoming a reality. Wearing a white tank top and faded jeans, Tifa fanned herself, her long hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Yuffie hummed and tapped her foot, her thumb hooked into the pocket of her slim boot-cut jeans. After a moment, she grabbed the front of her gray t-shirt, the front of it showing a print of a moogle's face, and fanned it. "Boy it's starting to get hot really fast!" she exclaimed.

Tifa nodded mutely. Leaning her head back, she sighed. The concrete felt cool…

Yuffie the pulled the gas nozzle out of the motorbike and replaced it onto the pump. Waving to the man sitting in the building, she sat on the bike. "All right, Tif. It's time to go."

Tifa pushed off the concrete column and walked over, grabbing her helmet. As she strapped it on, she asked, "So how far is Costa del Sol from here?"

Yuffie shrugged, putting on her own helmet. "I think it's about an hour or two away…why?"

Tifa smiled as she took her place behind Yuffie. "There's this restaurant called 'Serino's'. If you're not too tired when we get there…you wanna get a bite to eat?"

Yuffie turned to look back at her, her eyes shining. "Are you kidding? I'd love to!"

Tifa nodded, grinning as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "All right then!"

A large smile on her face, Yuffie started up the bike, and pulling out of the station, the two continued their journey.

* * *

A/N: This one took a while, I'll admit. Thing is, when I first tried working on it, my computer had a serious crash, and all my work was lost. So disheartened, I didn't bother working on it for a while. I've got some serious things going on in my family right now. This story is just serving as one of my many outlets, and this chapter actually felt really good to write. It was something positive for me to focus on.

Well, as always, thanks so much for all of your reviews! I really am trying to keep the characters true to their natures, though sometimes I think all I do is write my own personality, but watered down or exaggerated. Ah well…if Yuffie were COMPLETELY in character, her ego would get in the way of the romance. Heh…

Oh, and I got the word "chicobo" from Final Fantasy VIII. It sounded like something better to say than just "chick."


	16. Third Stop: Costa del Sol

**A/N:** Suggested listening whilst reading this would be Dave Matthew's Band's "Crash Into Me", as well as KT Tunstall's "Through the Dark"...and just in case any of you know of this jazz/hip-hop group, then I suggest Restoring Poetry in Music's "There U Are" and "Play Your Part". The moods of these songs kinda mirror what's in store in this chapter.

* * *

Costa Del Sol had a subtle sense of history that managed to weave it's transparent fingers together with the modern shenanigans of the youth of present day. Its buildings stood like silent sentinels as young men and women giggled past their aged facades. Not to say that the elderly and mature could not be found, but like a swarm, from left to right, were the bright and handsome faces of the young, their energized gazes almost inescapable in the heat of the afternoon sun. 

It was this atmosphere that the two girls found themselves coming into, the carefree attitude seeming like an inexorable gas that filled each of their lungs and made them sigh in warm satisfaction. They were finally free of the barren roads where only the spare truck kept them company.

The air breezed past them as they rode along, smiles and grins making themselves present wherever they went. But time began to drag on, and Yuffie began to grow impatient. Tifa could feel the ninja's muscles bunch at the eleventh 'no vacancy' sign they found.

"This is SO lame!" The girl huffed over the growling of her motorbike. "Isn't there _any_ place we can stay?" From Tifa's place behind Yuffie, the woman could see the girl's eyes narrow and her nose scrunch up slightly as she allowed a snarl to cross her features. The wind whipped in her eyes as she sped the motorbike up, and Tifa had to grab onto the ninja tighter to keep from being thrown back.

"Yuffie!" the fighter exclaimed in alarm, her long hair whipping behind her.

It was as they were coming up a steep hill, on the north side of Costa Del Sol, that they found their salvation.

The Oceanside Inn was a small, quaint little establishment, gifted with a sweeping view of the ocean. The manila-colored building was a three-story, with stucco siding and tall crenelations that imposed an idea of seniority over all the other buildings on the street. The small courtyard in front of the building was lush and green, beautiful rose bushes growing beneath the wide, arched windows.

At the sight of the 'vacancy' sign, Yuffie turned sharply, causing Tifa to cry out in alarm. Pulling alongside the curb, the girl quickly took off her helmet. "Come on, Tifa!" she cried, an excited look in her eyes.

Tifa stared at her. "What kind of driving was _that?_" the woman cried, scandalized. But Yuffie didn't pay her much attention. She was already walking toward the inn.

"Come _on_, Rusty! In case ya hadn't noticed, Costa Del Sol is _packed _right now. So if we don't hurry and check in _now_, someone's gonna cheat us out of a sweet view of the beach!" the girl cried impatiently over her shoulder.

Tifa took her helmet off slowly. "She can get so _demanding._" She grumbled sorely.

Inside, Yuffie stopped briefly, impressed by the elegant decor of the main lobby. The walls were dressed in rich red wallpaper, a small gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the wall to Yuffie's left hung a large portrait of a woman standing on the edge of a rocky cliff. Her black hair blew wildly in the wind as she faced out toward the ocean, a pale hand over her heart. Yuffie found herself staring at the painting for a moment, her eyes lingering on the woman's face.

"Can I help you?"

Yuffie turned her head sharply at the new voice. In front of her was the main desk, a middle aged man standing behind the counter. He was gazing at her curiously, his gray eyes searching her face. "Something the matter, Miss?" the man asked politely.

Yuffie shook her head vehemently just as Tifa came in behind her. "What's wrong?" The fighter asked immediately, seeing her friend's movement.

The ninja turned to look at her, somewhat flustered, "It's nothing!" She looked back at the hotel attendant, who was still gazing at her in concern. "Really!" She stuck her thumb at the painting, her cheeks tinging slightly. "I was just wondering what this piece was...uh...y'know, called."

The man smiled at this and gestured toward the painting, "This piece is called 'To The End.' We bought it from a gallery in Midgar called 'Edge'...it's nice, isn't it?"

Yuffie nodded, looking back at the piece. "Yeah..."

There was a pause. Tifa gazed at Yuffie with mild confusion. After another moment went by, the fighter cleared her throat and looked back at the attendant. "Um...We saw your sign outside-"

"Ah yes!" the man nodded, jumping to life. "Yes, we've got at least two rooms open." the man chuckled as he reached beneath the desk, pulling up a large book. "I'm so very sorry, I should've assumed that was what you were both here for!"

Tifa walked forward, shaking her head. "No, no...that's all right." she looked back at Yuffie, who was still looking at the picture. She was now two inches from it, her eyes narrowing on the face of the woman. Tifa blinked. "Er..." she turned back toward the hotel attendant. "One room will be fine for the two of us, if that's okay."

The man nodded, opening the leather book before him. "Oh, that's fine." he flipped the yellowed pages until he came to the last page of signatures. Taking a pen from a nearby mug, the man handed it to Tifa. "The rate is four hundred gil a night. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Then if you'd both just sign here, please."

Tifa nodded and signed her name, inwardly marveling at the fact that some hotels still used log books. Finished, the woman straightened and looked back at Yuffie. The girl was still gazing at the painting. "Yuffie," Tifa called loudly, bewildered by the girl's odd behavior. The girl looked at her, blinking. "Huh?" she said.

Tifa raised the pen and arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to sign or not?"

"Oh," the girl said. She walked forward. "Yeah, sure."

Grabbing the pen, Yuffie leaned toward the book as the fighter stepped aside, scribbling a messy signature beneath the older woman's neat and elaborate one. As she stepped back, Tifa gave her a sidelong look, thinking with mild annoyance, "Wasn't _she_ the one hurrying _me_ up earlier?"

The man smiled and shut the book, replacing it beneath the counter. Then, turning, he plucked a key marked "06" from the key rack on the wall behind him, and began to walk toward the stairs. "Just follow me, and I'll show you two your room." the man said.

Tifa followed him up the carpeted stairs, Yuffie sparing a glance back in the direction of the painting before following.

"This hotel's been around since Costa del Sol was first built." the man began to say as they crossed the second floor hall. "The original owner, Mark Exelburg, died forty years ago. This place is now under the management of his nephew, Terek Exelburg."

"And who are you?" Yuffie asked, hands shoved into her back pockets.

The man looked back with a smile. "My name's Otis. I'm a friend of the owner."

They entered the third floor and Otis stopped at the last door to the right. Taking the key, he opened into the room.

"Wow..." Tifa breathed at the sight that greeted her.

The cherry wood furniture was elegant and polished, the dark emerald carpet bringing out the color of the crimson colored walls. The sheets of the two large canopy beds were fluffy and soft. Tifa's hand lingered on them for a moment before her attention fell on the beds headboard's, which were decorated with an intricate carving of a rose.

As the woman leaned in, she couldn't help but think the hotel's mix of styles strange, though she considered it far from unpleasant. On the outside, the hotel came across perfectly as something straight from South-Eastern culture, the practical design of the building something the last generations of Cetra partook in. But then on the inside, the rooms were rich with color and decoration, something reminiscent of the styles from the North.

Yuffie gave a low whistle as she leaned forward to inspect the headboard of the bed nearest to the door. "Spiffy!" the girl exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Tifa's eyes lit up toward the back of the room, where sunlight poured in through the sliding glass door leading out onto the balcony. Walking forward slowly, the woman slid the door open and stepped out into the air. She gave an excited laugh. "Yuffie, come look at this!" the woman cried, rushing to the railing and leaning out as far as she could.

Yuffie hurried toward the balcony, Otis smiling as he watched the women marvel at the view.

Yuffie gave a loud exclamation of disbelief as she came to stand next to Tifa.

Before them, nearly all of Costa Del Sol could be seen, from the harbor, to the beach, to the residential district, to the open market, and to the main square. Neither girl could find the words to describe their amazement. The only thing they could do was look at one another and smile.

"You can get an even better view on the roof," Otis said behind them as he joined them out onto the balcony. "There's lawn chairs for sun bathing and some tables if you'd like to eat there. The roof access is open until eleven at night." he pointed behind him, "If you two ladies need me for anything, just call me on the phone next to the bed by pushing the 'hotel service' button." Otis handed Yuffie the hotel key. "There's your key," the man smiled as he gave a slight bow. "Hope you two have a nice afternoon. Remember, call me if you need anything."

Yuffie nodded, a wide smile on her face as Otis turned to leave. "Thanks, Otis!"

Tifa waved as the men left, then turned to look at her friend. "I can't believe we found such a nice hotel!"

Yuffie, who turned her attention back to the view, shrugged one shoulder. "For such a small, out-of-the-way hotel, four hundred gil a night seems expensive. But people don't know how nice the rooms are, and they probably don't even realize what a nice view you can get up here."

The fighter nodded, leaning against the railing. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

The two stood, together, marveling at the sight of the ocean and the way the water sparkled in the sun like broken glass. Tifa's eyes lowered at the feel of the ocean breeze sweeping against her skin, the light scent of salt and delicious food filling her senses. In the streets below, the bubbly laughter of children carried itself up to Tifa's ears. At the sound, the woman turned her attention to her friend.

Yuffie was blank faced, an oddly distant look in her eyes. Her hands gripped the iron railing with a tight grip, so that her knuckles showed through her skin. Frowning, Tifa tentatively touched the girl's hand.

"...Yuffie? Hey, are you okay?"

The ninja blinked and looked at Tifa. In her eyes, the fighter recognized the light tinge of sadness she saw the first night Yuffie stayed at her home. Tifa took a step toward her, confused and unnerved at the sudden change in the girl's mood. "Yuffie, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Then without warning, the look was gone. A simple blink and, like that, a smile was back on Yuffie's face, as if she had come out of a trance. "What're you talking about, Rusty?" the girl asked smoothly, her hands finding their places at her hips.

Tifa blinked a few times, then placed a hand on Yuffie's forehead. The girl was burning hot...but then again, so was Tifa. The sun _was_ pretty intense, after all. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" the woman asked worryingly.

Yuffie took Tifa's hand off her head, returning the older woman's look of concern with a look of mild annoyance. "I'm _fine_, Tif. What's with that look yer giving me?" Yuffie took a large step back from the woman and raised a challenging eyebrow.

Tifa stared at her for a moment before sighing and allowing herself to shrug. "All right...you don't need to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to." She began to walk back into the room. "But I'm _really_ hungry right now, so hurry up and do whatever you need to before we head to Serino's."

Yuffie gazed after her, her cheeks tinted pink and a small scowl on her face. "I'm _telling_ you there's nothing _wrong_ with me!"

* * *

Serino's was a restaurant on the East end of Costa Del Sol, near the ocean. The restaurant was an open one, that allowed the cool air to breeze in. The building was done in adobe style architecture, the interior painting an image of a period long gone, when people from the Eastern Continent came to colonize along the coasts of the Western Continent. The wooden floors echoed with the footsteps of the waiters flitting between tables, their movements sending vibrations up Tifa's feet as she and Yuffie came in through the archways. 

The restaurant was full, but in the center, Tifa spotted a clear table. Taking Yuffie by the hand, the fighter lead her forward, the ninja trailing with a surly look on her face.

Since the time at the balcony, the ninja had been in a somewhat grumpy mood. A week ago, the woman would've been uncomfortable, and furthermore, perhaps a little angry at the girl's behavior...but she had come to understand one thing.

As surprising as it may seem to others, Yuffie Kisaragi was, in reality, not as open as some would think.

Whether her reticence was a simple refusal to admit guilt, or perhaps a denial of sadness or fear, the girl was capable of being as tight lipped as any one else, despite how loud and out-going she may have appeared.

So Tifa did not feel angry, or uncomfortable...she felt sympathetic. If Yuffie didn't wish to reveal what her thoughts and problems were, who was Tifa to push her to speak? She, who had stuffed down her own fears and anxieties, even at the expense of others?

For a brief moment, the woman thought of her recent conversation with Barret, and his suspicions regarding the necklace Yuffie had given Tifa.

But the fighter shook the thought out of her head.

Not now.

She wouldn't think of that now...or even later, for that matter.

Pulling out one of the wooden chairs, Tifa indicated for Yuffie to sit, which the girl did silently. Tifa sat next to her, brushing her long hair back over her shoulder. She had decided to let it down for the evening. "So what do you think?" the woman asked, scooting closer to the table.

Yuffie looked around slowly, her back slouched slightly. "It looks nice." she said with a subdued sort of enthusiasm.

Tifa patted her hand, a smile on her lips, "Wait till you try the food! The menu here is _fantastic_. Aeris and I thought we'd die from the tastes..."

Yuffie straightened slightly at the mention of their deceased friend. "You ate here with Aeris?"

Tifa nodded. "Yep." She pointed toward the other side of the room, where a large statue of an ancient soldier stood. It was a life-sized replica of a soldier from the Eastern Continent, the metal armor and long powder gun a trait of the warriors from the time. "Aeris sat with her back to that statue. The thing made her anxious..._so_ anxious, in fact, that when the waiter came up behind her, she screamed and knocked his pitcher of water all down his front." Tifa laughed, a hand flying to her mouth. "I couldn't stop laughing!"

Yuffie grinned and leaned forward, "I can't believe I missed that!"

"I think you were squirreling around in that materia shop by then..."

The ninja chuckled. "Gosh, I wonder if that shop owner is even still there..."

"Probably not...you _did_ steal more than half of the man's materia, y'know."

The two women were laughing when a waiter finally stopped at their table. He was tall, his strawberry blond hair swept back with gel that shined in the light. "Hello ladies! My name's Jeremiah and I'll be your waiter for this evening." he handed them menus just as they began to calm down. "Tonight, our special is Crema de Champinones, which is mushroom cream garnished with lettuce and ham."

"Eyech." Yuffie said under her breath. Tifa kicked her lightly with her foot.

Jeremiah smiled lightly, "If you two ladies want, I could come back after a minute or two so that you can look through the menu?"

"Yes, if you'd please." Tifa asked with a polite smile.

The man bowed slightly. "Then I shall come back in a bit."

As he walked away, Yuffie gave Tifa a sharp look. "What was with that kick?"

Tifa opened her menu, unphased by the irate stare her friend was fixing her with. "You shouldn't do that to people when their speaking. It's rude."

The girl opened her menu unenthusiastically. "Well that dish he mentioned sounded grody."

"Its part of his job to say what the special is for tonight, it wasn't as if he were saying you HAD to have the dish."

"Feh...these restaurants with their big fancy names..." Yuffie grumbled, slouching in her seat.

Tifa smiled in mild amusement as she looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. The girl was pouting.

Yuffie growled. "Seriously, Tif, how the heck are you supposed to pronounce these names?"

Tifa tilted her head slightly, her eyes still skimming her menu. "What one are you having trouble pronouncing?"

Yuffie sat up and scooted her chair closer to the fighter. Leaning in, she pointed at one of the names of the dishes. "_That_ one."

Tifa smirked. "'Estofado de Pulpo y Calamares.'"

Yuffie stared at her. "Uh..._what?_"

The older woman giggled. "Don't worry about it. I don't think you'll like that one."

"Why?"

"It's stewed octopus and calaman."

Yuffie blinked. Then, without warning, she pulled Tifa's menu out of her hands and stared at the dish name and its description. "Really?"

Tifa made an indignant noise. "Hey! You've got your _own_ menu to look at!" Miffed, the fighter pulled her menu back out of Yuffie's hands.

Jeremiah approached their table, his eyebrow raised slightly as he looked at them both. "Um...are you two ready to order?"

Tifa, still giving Yuffie an annoyed look, nodded. "Yes. We're ready."

Jeremiah nodded, taking out his notepad. "All right, what'll you be having?"

Tifa shut her menu with a sigh and shrugged, "I suppose I'll have a Conejo Asado and a glass of a red sangria."

The man nodded, jotting down the woman's order. Then turning, he looked down at Yuffie. "And you, Miss?"

Yuffie paused, looking down at her menu. "Um..." she looked up again and shrugged. "I want the octopus."

Jeremiah blinked at her. "Er...Do you mean the Estofado-?"

"Yeah." Yuffie interjected, waving a hand dismissively. "Yeah, _that._"

Tifa stared at her. "Uh, Yuffie?"

The girl looked at her and grinned. "I like octopus."

Jeremiah shook his head with a grin as he jotted the girl's order down. "And for a drink?"

Yuffie looked up at him again. "Huh? Oh...uh, I guess I'll have the same as her." she said, pointing at Tifa.

Jeremiah nodded. "So the red sangria then."

"Sure."

"Okay." The man tucked the notepad in the pocket of his apron. Taking the girls menus, he said, "You're food will be ready soon. In the meantime, I'll bring your basket and drinks in a moment." and with that he walked away.

"Basket?" Yuffie said with a frown. She looked at Tifa. "What basket?"

Tifa, who had been gazing at the statue across the room, turned to look at her friend. "The basket? Oh, don't worry. Ya see, they give you a free basket of tortilla chips while you wait for your food."

The ninja's eyes grew wide. "Really? That's so cool!" and immediately, she began to look around to see who else had chip baskets.

Tifa gave her a look. "You had better not eat _all_ of the chips, Yuffie...besides, your supposed to save room for the actual _food_."

The ninja shrugged. "Well, it's free isn't it? You've always gotta take advantage of that kinda stuff."

The fighter sighed, propping her head up on her fist. "You're such an opportunist."

Yuffie chuckled, winking at Tifa. "Better believe it."

Tifa laughed slightly at the girl's attitude, relieved that she wasn't surly anymore. "...Hey, Yuffie?" the woman said.

The girl looked at her. "Yeah, Tifa?"

"You wanna go shopping after this?"

"Oh hey!" Yuffie wagged a finger at Tifa, a smile on her lips. "I was gonna ask about that!" she nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to go shopping after we leave here. We'll need clothes for tomorrow night."

Tifa frowned. "What're we doing tomorrow?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "What else? Clubbing!"

"...Clubbing?"

"Yeah! Why? Did you honestly think we were gonna stop here and not go clubbing?"

Tifa straightened, biting her lip. "Well...I didn't really think about-"

Yuffie cut her off. "Nope! You can't have doubts about this one, Rusty. In order to fully enjoy the nightlife experience, one has to give into it."

Tifa stared at her. "You're making it sound like some weird, spiritual thing."

"Well...it _can_ be spiritual...under, y'know, the right _influences_..."

"...Yuffie, I am NOT taking any drugs."

The girl laughed, nudging the woman with her elbow. "Re-_lax_. I was just kidding!"

"You had better have been." Tifa muttered, giving Yuffie a skeptical look.

The ninja sighed, looking at her friend with an exasperated look. "But what's your issue _this_ time? Is it about dancing in public? 'Cuz I'd like to remind you-"

"No, that isn't it." Tifa said, waving a hand. "It's just...clubs can be dangerous. What with all those people and drugs and alcohol...I don't wanna end up in any sort of trouble, that's all."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "_Pfft_. Give me a break, Tif. Do you really think I'd lead us into any dangerous situations?"

"...Do you really want me to answer that?" Tifa deadpanned.

Yuffie pouted and leaned forward onto the table. "Aw, you're no fun, Rusty..."

Just then, Jeremiah appeared, drinks balanced carefully on a tray. "Here you are, ladies." he said, as he laid their glasses before them.

"Thank you." Tifa said gratefully, taking her drink and sipping it.

Yuffie gazed at her glass suspiciously.

"Your orders will be ready in a moment." Jeremiah said, as he walked away.

Tifa looked at her friend. "Well, go on. Take a sip. It's good."

"What _is_ it?" Yuffie asked, picking the glass up and sniffing at the liquid. It was a dark magenta color. The ice clinked against the glass as the ninja set the drink back down with a grimace.

"It's sangria," Tifa said with a shrug. "It's a juice drink. They put a bit of brandy and wine in it."

Yuffie gave Tifa a skeptical look, to which the woman replied with an urging gesture toward the glass. Sighing, the ninja picked the drink up and took a reluctant sip. Smacking her lips, the girl seemed to think for a moment, before suddenly chugging the drink down fiercely.

Tifa grabbed her arm in alarm. "Woah! Yuffie, you can't just _chug_ it like that! I already told you, its got _alcohol_ in it!"

Yuffie set her drink down, three quarters of it already gone. "Ow." she reached up to her forehead, a look of pain on her face. "...Brain-freeze."

Tifa rubbed at her face. "Geez..."

It was at this moment, sitting there with her hand covering her eyes that she heard the voice.

"_Jane Doe?_"

It was vaguely familiar, and the woman slowly lowered her hand to look around.

Her eyes locked onto a set of blue ones across the room. People looked up as a man in a dark leather jacket and wavy brown hair quickly strode past, and Tifa's eyes widened as he neared.

The man from the gas station in North Corel.

...What was his name again?

"It _is_ you!" the man exclaimed, his white smile spreading wide across his face. He had allowed a soul patch to grow beneath his lower lip, and he had also allowed his sideburns to grow out. The look this achieved was something like that of a sleek movie producer.

Tifa blinked and smiled up at him nervously, her mind churning frantically to recall the man's name.

"Oh GAWD, it's _you_ again!" Yuffie exclaimed in blatant disgust, her face screwing up in a venomous scowl.

The man made a kissing noise at the ninja as he pulled up a chair and sat down on Tifa's other side. "Nice to see you too, Kid."

Tifa grabbed Yuffie's hand quickly, giving it a tight squeeze as the girl jerked forward, a furious look on her face. Giving her friend a warning look, the fighter let go of her hand and looked back at the man. "What's his _name?_" the woman thought frantically as she forced a smile to spread across her face.

"Ah, what brings you here..." the woman faltered, her mind quickly going through names. She was _certain_ his name began with a 'c'. "Chuck, Charles, Chester, Chance...Chance? ...Chance, chance..." she thought.

"_Chauncey!_" Tifa exclaimed, a victorious look coming over her face as she finally remembered. She quickly sat back however, her face turning beet red.

Chauncey didn't seem to notice her outburst, however. Instead, he simply sat back and smirk. "Don't you remember? I came here to celebrate my winnings from Gold Saucer."

The fighter nodded, her mind recalling their conversation at the gas station. "Oh! That's right! Um..." The woman bit her lip, "Are you...having fun so far?"

The man chuckled deeply, and Yuffie sneered at him from the across the table. "Yep. That I am...but what I wanna know is..." the man sat forward, his lips curling, "When did _you_ get here?"

Tifa pulled back slightly, "We, uh, just got here today."

Chauncey sat back again, his eyebrow raising. "That so?"

"She just told you, idiot." Yuffie snapped, glowering at him.

The man didn't look at her. Instead, he smirked and said, "Is she always so pleasant?"

The ninja slammed a fist on to the table, earning some stares from those around them. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are, buddy?"

Tifa sighed, and looked at her friend pleadingly. "Yuffie, _please._"

Yuffie gave the woman a sharp look before looking away with a loud growl.

"Reminds me of my lil' sister." Chauncey said, still smirking. "Sweetest lil' thing in the world, that she is."

Tifa massaged her temples and closed her eyes. "Did you just get here?" she asked wearily.

The man shook his head, standing. "Actually I was just on my way out...I was about to hit some spots, you wanna come with?"

The woman shook her head and looked up at him. "No, I was going to go out with my friend after this."

Chauncey nodded, licking his lips thoughtfully. "Well..." he held up a hand, "Another time then?"

Tifa smiled complacently. "Maybe."

Chauncey grinned and gave a mock bow. "Then I guess I'll see you later Jane Doe..." He walked slowly past her, his boots clomping loudly on the wood floors as he went. The strong smell of cologne hit Tifa, and she resisted the urge to wave the odor away with her hand.

When the man was out of the restaurant, the woman turned to her friend. "Yuffie?"

The girl looked at her, a genuinely angry look in her eyes.

Tifa sighed. "Please don't look at me like that. I didn't _mean_ for him to come over here, y'know."

Yuffie said nothing, only slouched in her seat. After a moment of glaring at the table, the girl said through tight lips, "I don't like him."

"I doubt we'll see him again, Yuffie..." Tifa said, trying to cheer her friend up. Inwardly the woman sighed at the sight of her friend so unhappy. And she had brightened up so much earlier, too...

Grabbing her hand again, Tifa stroked it, "Look, how about we skip shopping for tonight and head down to the beach instead? The sky should be clear, just like last night..."

At this, the girl looked up at her slowly.

* * *

The sand felt cool beneath her bare feet. A soft smile playing on her lips, the woman wiggled her toes, savoring the feeling of the sand between them. Looking up, Tifa turned back to look at Yuffie, who stood behind her, higher up on the sand dune. 

The young girl gazed out at the water with a look of such sincere fondness that even the fighter could feel the girl's love for the ocean, deep in her heart.

The ninja stood with her legs slightly apart, her arms still at her sides and her hands relaxed. Chin tilted up slightly, the girl breathed in deeply as the wind picked up, blowing her dark hair into her mahogany colored eyes.

Tifa, marveling at how beautiful the girl looked, turned completely and stepped back a few steps. She wished to enjoy this sight, and commit it to memory, for to her, there was few things that could match in beauty.

After a moment, Yuffie looked down at her. Her eyes were twinkling, and a soft smile was on her lips. She extended a hand to Tifa...

And Tifa took it.

Together they walked down the rest of the sand dune, approaching the crashing waves with a slow and relaxed pace. They stopped just short of the reaches of the water, and with a sigh, Yuffie slung Tifa's arm over her shoulders and hugged her around the waist. The woman said nothing to this action, instead, she simply laid her head against Yuffie's as the ninja snuggled close to her.

"It's a beautiful night." the girl breathed.

Tifa sighed and closed her eyes, nodding her head once. "Yeah..."

"The water...do you think-?" Yuffie hesitated, a frown coming over her face.

Tifa opened her eyes slightly. "Hmm?"

"...Do you remember that painting from the hotel?"

The fighter frowned slightly. "Yes?"

"What did the coast the woman was at look like?"

Tifa lifted her head and looked down at Yuffie. "What do you mean?"

The girl sighed. "I mean...didn't it look familiar?"

Tifa frowned. "I...no. No, I didn't recognize it."

Yuffie hugged Tifa more tightly. "It looked like Wutai."

At this, the woman blinked. Wutai?

"Yuffie, was that what you were thinking about earlier?"

At first, the girl said nothing. ...Then.

"The woman...she looks just like my mother."

"Really?"

Yuffie nodded mutely against Tifa's shoulder.

The fighter turned slightly and rubbed Yuffie's right arm with her other hand. The girl was freezing.

"Do you think it could be her?" the woman asked quietly.

Yuffie shook her head. "No. That's impossible. It must have been a recent work..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because until about fifteen years ago, artists and photographers from the East weren't allowed to do any artwork based off of Wutai. Something about...'preventing a twisted portrayal of the Wutanese people.' ...Really, I just think it was because they didn't want spies coming in from Shinra taking pictures of the city. Y'know...a tactical thing."

Tifa nodded. There had been a period before the Western Invasion, when Wutai and Shinra had obsessed over gaining the upper-hand through information. It was the first time in history that espionage had played such a vital role in war.

"So do you feel better now? Or are you still upset?" Tifa asked, laying her head against Yuffie's again.

The girl closed her eyes. "I feel a lot better now...thank you, Tifa, for bringing me here. The ocean's always made me feel better whenever I'm upset."

"I'm sorry about Chauncey, I honestly didn't expect him to show up at the restaurant."

Yuffie shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you for that. He just made me angry, what with his stupid arrogance and that gross soul patch."

Tifa laughed, and Yuffie laughed as well, burying her face in the woman's shoulder.

But when they calmed down, the ninja pulled away from their embrace, a solemn expression on her face. "But please, Tifa. _Please_ watch out for that guy. I don't trust him. He's got that narcissistic attitude and-"

"Like you?" Tifa asked with a playful grin.

Yuffie didn't return it. "I'm being serious, Tifa."

The woman sighed, hands lightly holding Yuffie's. "I know..."

"You _will_ be careful...won't you? If we see that leech again, will you tell him to go sit on an air hose?"

Tifa looked down into Yuffie's eyes. There was a pleading look there, mixed in with a light bit of fear.

The woman nodded, hands reaching up to cup Yuffie's face gently. "Yes. I promise. I'll tell him to leave me alone."

Yuffie smiled wide in relief. Hugging Tifa again, the girl nuzzled the woman's neck. "Good..."

Hand finding a place at the small of the girl's back, the older woman swallowed hard, resisting the urges that began to rise quickly in her. Her eyes turned lidded and her mouth opened slightly as a sigh of longing escaped her lips.

They were pressed so intimately close...was it just in her head? Was Yuffie doing this on purpose? The way she was nuzzling Tifa's neck...the woman thought she was going to go mad. Her mind was heady with all sorts of thoughts...thoughts that a few days ago, would have made the woman scream with embarrassment and perhaps even shame. But tonight...what was different about tonight?

Ah yes.

Yuffie's breath against her neck. Yuffie's hands clutching at her back.

Tifa closed her eyes and reached a hand up to run through the girl's hair. The strands felt light and smooth against her fingertips.

Together, they stood embracing one in another in the moonlight.

"Do you ever think things, Tifa? Weird things?" Yuffie breathed suddenly.

Opening her eyes slightly, she asked in a low voice, "Like what?"

"So you don't?" Yuffie lifted her head and looked Tifa in the eyes, her eyes lidded.

The woman leaned her forehead against Yuffie's, unconsciously licking her lips. "I don't know what you mean..." she whispered.

Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows. "...Don't you?"

Tifa's heart was hammering. They were so close. This really wasn't in her head. It wasn't a mistake. Yuffie was gazing at her, and the look in her eyes...the woman could feel the girl's breath against her lips. If she leaned forward, they would be hers. Yuffie's lips would be hers...And then a thought occurred to her.

What would happen next? What would become of them then?

With a jerk, Tifa pulled back, the cold air rushing between them and sending chills all across her skin.

Yuffie stared at her, alarmed. "T-Tifa? What's...What's the matter-?"

Tifa smiled shakily, wiping her hands quickly on her pants as if trying to wipe something off. "Y'know, it's _really_ late. We should probably head back to the hotel now, y'know? We've got a _lot_ to do tomorrow."

Without waiting for Yuffie to do or say anything, Tifa turned and hurried up the sand dune. She nearly fell twice as she came back up to the street, where Yuffie's bike rested at the parking lot. Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest, and her body screamed at her for denying it its satisfaction, but the woman did her best to ignore it all. She shivered in the face of the night air, her skin already missing the comforting warmth of the girl still standing back at the beach.

Tifa paced in front of the bike, her footsteps quick and anxious.

Over and over, she thought of how she was doing the right thing. The _logical_ thing. There was simply no use in indulging in an idea that had no hope of taking flight. Over and over she repeated this to herself, but even as she paced back and forth, it simply came down to one thing and one thing only...

...Tifa Lockhart was afraid.

* * *

**A/N:** So...how do I excuse myself after such a long hiatus? Really, I feel guilty for disappearing for so long...I mean, nearly THREE MONTHS! I had never meant to allow time to drag on so long...but I DO have a few excuses to offer, and this time, it wasn't just because I "didn't feel like it." 

1. My school got shut down. Thus, there was a rush to get transcripts and transfers done.

2. I helped with my school's senior graduation. I think it was the biggest graduating class we ever had. Eleven people. Yeah, my school was small.

3. Finals kept me busy, obviously.

4. My laptop crashed twice, the first time it (again) completely deleted everything I had. I HATE my laptop.

5. I've got a job now. My first. I work at Quiznos. Hurrah for minimum wage.

Okay, so I apologize for this large author's note, but I felt I needed to explain myself. I don't want to abandon this story, not when I'm having so much fun with it, and not when so many other people are enjoying it. So I'll try hard to keep this up. I'm sorry if there's alot of mistakes in this chapter. I just typed the majority of this today, and since it had been so long since I last updated, I even had to go back and re-read the last two chapters to re-orient myself. I'm wondering if you guys will absolutely despise the last part of this chapter, or love me for it. Anyways...expect an update from me soon. I'm on summer vacation now, so I have LOTS of free time on my hands!


	17. Art of Communication

Tifa's eyes eased open with a slow reluctance, as if fearing the sunlight would lance through them and burn the timid soul inside. When no such thing happened, her eyes opened wide, the pupils adjusting to the dimly lit hotel room.

Her caution came not from a mind slow with sleep, but rather, a _restless_ mind. A mind so charged, that even as the whole body shut down, it still insisted on running circles.

Stiffly, Tifa remained still on the bed, her gaze burning into the crimson wall across from her. One hand clutched the bed sheets to her chin in a fierce grip. The woman took shallow breaths as her eyes rolled about in their sockets; she tried to survey as much as she could without moving her head. The fighter strained her ears, trying to listen, trying to see if she could pick out the sound of her friend's steady breathing, or the sounds of someone moving about in the bathroom. When she heard none, she sat up, rigid, her eyes wide and her hair mussed on one side.

Still clutching the blankets up to her chin, Tifa saw that the bed next to hers was empty.

At this, she let out an audible sigh, strings of tension cutting away so that her body slumped forward, limp. Tifa covered her face with her hands, both of which shook from exhaustion. Sleep had not come easy last night. Recalling the last time she looked at the clock, the woman would have guessed that she only managed to fall asleep around five in the morning. Lifting her head, Tifa looked at the clock again.

It was seven-thirty.

Tifa groaned.

Last night had to be the most awkward time of the woman's life. Just thinking of it made the woman's stomach clench.

Tifa had stood and waited for Yuffie at the parking lot. She didn't know how long she stood there. It could have been seconds. It could have been minutes. To her, it seemed hours. Tifa expected Yuffie to be demanding an explanation the moment she came up from the beach. She expected her to huff and puff, and rant and fuss. The woman wouldn't have even been surprised if the girl had been sad or put-out...

...But no.

She was just blank. Perfectly stoic, and if anything, perhaps even _nonchalant._

Tifa was flabbergasted.

The woman couldn't wrap her head around it. She couldn't understand how the girl, THIS girl, a girl cut from such a rough and garish cloth, had managed to walk back up the sandy hill so easily, her face practically a porcelain mask in the moonlight.

Not a word was said on the ride back to the hotel. The entire time, Tifa tried leaning back, away from Yuffie, not feeling comfortable to hold onto the girl so tightly as she had done before. But even so, the girl did not seem tense, nor did she say anything regarding Tifa's obvious reluctance during the course of the ride.

Back at the Oceanside Inn, Tifa retired quickly, wanting nothing more than to forget everything that had happened...or _nearly_ happened. But Yuffie didn't go to bed so quickly. She went to the roof, to enjoy the night view, but not before saying good night to Tifa.

The woman was surprised the girl spoke, and almost didn't return the gesture. She couldn't pick out anything different about the girl's voice when she had said that. There was no hostility, but then again, no clear sign of good nature. A simple good night. That was all.

Alone in the room, Tifa lay in her bed, purposefully turning her back to the door so that she wouldn't have to see Yuffie when she returned. She didn't move for the rest of night, a feat that caused a stiffness in her neck and discomfort in her back. But she didn't care. It wasn't until much later that exhaustion finally pried Tifa from her thoughts of self-loathing...

Now the fighter sat in her bed, dejected and depressed, dreading the moment Yuffie returned from whatever it was she was doing. Reaching her right hand up, the woman tried to run her fingers through her hair, only to find a terrible knot halting their course. The fighter sighed. There was no telling how long it was going to take working that one out with her brush. And her limbs felt so tired, too.

"Do I really have to move? Can't I just stay in bed today?" Tifa thought, her inner voice taking on a whiny tone.

Another voice answered her, this one sounding scornful. "Of course, you moron. Do you really think you can just be lazy and lounge about? If you had meant to do that, then you would've stayed home!"

At this argument, the woman rolled her eyes and placed her feet on the floor. "Well for four hundred gil a night, I'd think we'd be a little entitled to enjoy what this hotel has to offer." Tifa grumbled as she stood.

Shuffling to the bathroom, the fighter got the sense of a weight pressing down on her. This had to be the most tired she ever felt since Meteor. Turning on the bathroom light, Tifa squinted her eyes and leaned forward onto the counter.

She didn't like what she saw.

Dark bags hung beneath the woman's eyes, her complexion a sickly shade. On her left side, her hair hung limp and stringy, meanwhile, the other side tangled and twisted ferociously, as if the strands were somehow trying to attack her head. The woman pondered this thought, her head tilting to the side slightly as she regarded the mess in the mirror's reflection. Absently, Tifa reached for the brush sitting on the far end of the counter.

"Wow. You look like _crap_."

Tifa jumped, her body swinging around and stepping away from the door in one sweeping motion as she turned to see the person behind her. Her hand knocked the brush off the counter as she did this, and there was a loud 'plunk' sound that caused the fighter to freeze in horror.

Yuffie, who was leaning on the door frame, gave Tifa a soft grin. "Y'know, you just knocked your hairbrush into the toilet?"

Tifa closed her eyes, her tongue finding place in her cheek.

The younger girl shook her head. "You're so incredibly unaware sometimes, y'know? I would've thought you'd have gotten your senses back, what with my always sneaking up on you...but nope, you're just as rusty as when I first met up with you at that teeny town of yours." The girl's grin widened some. "I guess that explains some stuff..."

Tifa opened her eyes a fraction, giving the girl before her a weary stare.

She didn't want to think of what Yuffie alluded to.

Yuffie shrugged. "You could wash it you know. Course...that'd still be kinda gross."

Tifa turned and looked down at the toilet, a grimace on her face. It wasn't as if she hadn't had to fish belongings out of a toilet before. But never had those objects been essentials in keeping up her appearance and hygiene.

And never had she had to fish out an item in front of a smart-mouthed ninja, either.

Sighing, the woman rolled up her sleeve. Oh well. It wasn't as if she expected this day to be a good one anyhow.

Reaching down, Tifa grit her teeth as her hand plunged into the cold toilet-water. Her brush, a red-handled one, with dark bristles, was resting in the outlet, the head pointing downward. Grabbing the brush gingerly by the handle with her thumb and index finger, Tifa quickly lifted the brush out of the bowl. Arm extended all the way out, the woman dropped the brush in the sink, where it clattered against the marble.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "So you're really going to brush your hair with that?"

Tifa turned and gave the girl a look over her shoulder and the ninja held up her hands and turned away, a bemused smile on her face.

Lips a thin line, Tifa washed her hands in the sink, the hot water scalding. She scrubbed furiously as if trying to peel off her own skin. Inwardly, she knew, she was just avoiding speaking to Yuffie.

A minute or two went by. The woman sighed yet again as she shut off the water. One could only stall that way for so long.

Drying her hands, the woman rubbed the hand towel over her skin slowly, her gaze carefully lifting. In the mirror, Tifa could see Yuffie rifling through her duffel bag at the end of her bed behind her. The girl seemed completely at ease. Tifa scowled.

Where did someone _get_ that kind of security, anyhow?

Dropping the towel on the counter, Tifa growled and covered her face with both hands. After a moment, she spread her fingers, eyes peeping between them, and looked down at her brush, which sat still in the sink, bristles pointed toward her as if in calling.

The woman lowered her hands and made a face. Yuffie was right. She had _no_ desire to brush her hair with a brush recently dropped in the toilet...at least, not until it were thoroughly cleaned. And for Tifa, that meant an overnight soaking in a powerful disinfectant. She didn't have that time. Granted, she hadn't the slightest idea what she was doing that day.

"Hey, Rusty."

Tifa turned. Yuffie was holding up a comb. "I've got this comb you can use, if you want. I know it might take longer to work through your hair with this, but at least its something."

For a moment, the woman said nothing.

Than she smiled a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, that'll work fine, Yuffie."

Stepping out of the bathroom, Tifa reached out a hand for the comb, but the girl drew it back, a sheepish grin appearing on her face.

"I was thinking," Yuffie said as Tifa gazed at her in confusion. "I was jes' thinking...y'know, since your tired, that I could..." The ninja made a flippant motion with the comb, "Brush your hair, maybe?"

Tifa stared at her, her trepidation evident in her face.

Yuffie clasped the comb to her chest with both hands, her eyes turning pleading, "_Please_, Tifa?"

"Yuffie..." Tifa pointed at her head. "Have you _seen_ my head?"

The ninja raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible to miss it?"

The woman shook her head, a small frown appearing on her face. "No way Yuffie." she had no patience for this game. The fighter reached for the comb. "Just gimme the comb-"

Yuffie danced back, hiding the comb behind her back as she did so. "You've gotta let me comb your hair! I wanna be able to brag to people that I actually got to comb your hair!"

Tifa's frown grew deeper. "Can't you just give me the comb?"

The ninja made a thoughtful face and tapped her chin. After a split second, she shook her head. "Nope." the girl said pleasantly.

The older woman grit her teeth. "Yuffie, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not really in the mood for this. Now are you gonna let me use the comb or not?"

For a moment, Yuffie gazed at her. Then, without warning, she held out the comb.

Tifa blinked, surprised. She hadn't really expected the girl to yield like that.

"Here." the girl said, a smirk now on her face.

Suddenly suspicious, Tifa didn't move. Yuffie placed a hand on her hip and gave her a scornful look. "Hey! After all that stubborn demanding, you're not gonna take it?"

The woman said nothing, only gazed at Yuffie with narrowed eyes. Then she snatched the comb from the girl's hands. "Thank you." Tifa said stiffly, still gazing at Yuffie with suspicious eyes. The girl shrugged and turned, walking out to the balcony.

Tifa watched her go, and didn't move until she was outside, the sliding glass door shut behind her. With her leave, the fighter allowed her body to relax. She didn't realize she had become so tense again. Gazing down at the comb in her hands, the woman took a second before sitting down at her bed and pulling her hair over her right shoulder.

The woman gazed down at the knotted mess and decided it best to start at the bottom, and then carefully work her way up. Lifting the comb she began to run it through her hair, working at the strands gingerly, pausing at times to feel where she could try and work a knot out. But the minutes ticked by, and her arms began to get tired. Growing impatient, the woman began to pull more viciously, caring less and less of where she placed the comb, so long as it ran through. This caused pain to blossom over her scalp as she forced the comb downward, and her eyes teared from the pain. Tifa could literally hear the strands snapping, and with each painful stroke, her arms grew weaker and weaker.

Finally, the woman stopped, her arms falling into her lap, drained of all strength.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tifa could see Yuffie standing at the foot of her bed, her arms crossed and her head tilted to one side. Without even looking at her face, the fighter knew the girl was still wearing that infuriating smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa held the comb up in the air, and wordlessly, Yuffie took it.

The fighter turned her body around so that she faced the bed's headboard, the mattress sinking some as Yuffie sat behind her. Tifa took in a deep breath and stared down at her bed's rumpled sheets as the ninja began to comb her hair.

The two sat silent, and the fighter found herself marveling at the silence.

She marveled because there was nothing, 'silent', about it.

It was charged with things unsaid, things Tifa felt and understood even with the lack of sound, the lack of sight. Her senses picked up on it, keen to its language. How many times had Tifa found herself in this position? How many times had she suffered this sort of thick cloud of words and wants, quiet, yet clear just the same?

So many times...

And yet with each gentle stroke, Tifa could feel her heart beat quicken. Her cheeks flushed as Yuffie quietly worked behind her, silent, and calm...and extremely silent. She worked through Tifa's knotted hair patiently and carefully.

The woman knew the words being said here. She was a master of things unsaid, after all. The only thing she seemed to lack was the awareness Yuffie mentioned. How many other times had the girl communicated something that Tifa hadn't picked up on? It was those times that Tifa's understanding of the silent language, the Unspoken language, went to nothing.

After all, what good was something said, if the person it was said to wasn't listening?

But Tifa listened now.

And she clearly understood what Yuffie was saying.

The girl's hand carefully held the woman's hair.

_I know your scared._

Gently, she pulled at a knot, working at it's heart, so that it unraveled without resistance.

_As complicated as it may seem, it's really all so simple._

Pulling the comb down slowly, Yuffie let the teeth run through the length of Tifa's hair, down to the ends.

_I can be gentle. And I can be patient, too, believe it or not._

Yuffie worked at another knot, a bigger one this time. Tifa could feel the girl tug slightly to work it out, but it didn't hurt. The hands Tifa had been clenching relaxed slightly. A warmth blossomed in the woman's chest, and her eyes spaced some as her mind became hypnotized with Yuffie's silent, but elegant talk.

_I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid at all...and you shouldn't be either._

Tifa closed her eyes and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. She didn't know how long they sat together there, but soon the woman could feel the comb go through her hair without any resistance at all.

_Just you wait and see. It will work out. It will all work out._

The older woman opened her eyes a portion, her breathing deep and relaxed. Yuffie spoke softly behind her, and Tifa blinked at the sound of her voice, her gaze coming back into focus.

"You mind if I braid your hair?" the girl asked quietly, her voice a deep tone that made Tifa swallow nervously.

Mutely, Tifa shook her head.

At this affirmation, the ninja reached up and ran her fingers through Tifa's hair carefully, taking measured portions to begin her braiding. The woman shivered at the small sigh Yuffie let out as she began to weave the strands in a steady rhythm of loving admiration. The ninja worked against the woman's back, and Tifa could feel every deft movement the girl made, a hypnotic dance of the fingers that made the fighter close her eyes and swallow hard again.

But then, quite suddenly, the contact was gone.

Startled, Tifa opened her eyes and looked back, over her shoulder. Yuffie had sat back and was now holding up the end of the finished braid. A catty grin on her face, the girl said evenly, "Hold this for a second."

Blinking, the woman did as the girl told, holding the end of the braid as Yuffie stood and walked over to her duffel bag. Zipping open one of the compartments, the ninja procured a small hair-band, and tossing it to Tifa, she asked pleasantly, "So...wanna get some breakfast?"

Tifa, catching the hair-band clumsily, stared at her friend with a bemused expression.

"Um...yeah," The woman fumbled as she tied the band around the end of her braid. "That...that sounds...um..." She bit her lip and looked up, allowing the finished braid to fall against her chest. Red faced, Tifa nodded her head. "Sounds good."

* * *

"You just can't beat pancakes, Tif. You just can't beat 'em. You can travel the world, trying all the different breakfast dishes the cultures have to offer, but pancakes will always be on top. And you wanna know why? Because their rich. Because their sweet. It's like a kick in the mouth, y'know? Bam! It wakes you up! Probably better than coffee does. I mean, _look_ at it! The _oozing_ syrup, the _rich_, creamy butter. And it's so versatile! If I wanted, I could have this with strawberries! Blueberries! Whip cream, powdered sugar, chocolate, and all kinds of different flavored syrup! I'm tellin' ya, pancakes are the best. You just can't beat 'em. You just can't."

"I've never heard someone talk so passionately about pancakes before."

"Yeah, well that's me. Passionate and fiery. For me, it's all or nothing. I don't get why people half-ass things anyhow. If you're gonna love it, _love_ it. You know?"

Tifa didn't say anything. She only shook her head and sipped at her coffee, a rich blend that went down her throat in a cascade of warmth that made her sigh in satisfaction.

"Georgia's" was a small restaurant, two blocks down from the Oceanside Inn. Yuffie had peeped in during her early morning walk, and was eager to check it out, "Because," she said, "It's got food I can actual pronounce!"

And Tifa found no reason to regret coming to the restaurant. Her waffles tasted delicious, and the coffee was good. The woman took another sip of her drink.

...The coffee was _really_ good.

Yuffie stared out the windows, a thoughtful expression on her face as she chewed her food. Swallowing, she said lightly. "It's a nice day today, isn't it?"

Tifa nodded absently.

"Maybe we can just take it easy today. I dunno. Go sunbathing or something down at the beach." the girl suggested.

Tifa looked up at her friend. Yuffie turned her eyes on her and grinned slightly. "It's been a while since I've made a sand castle." she said.

"Sand castles..." the fighter smiled. "I used to make sand castles when me and my dad would go camping down at the beaches near Nibelheim. I'd use everything from sticks, to shells, to star fish. I got pretty good at it."

Yuffie pushed her empty plate aside and leaned forward on her elbows. "Did'ja use a bucket and shovel?"

"Yeah. Those little plastic ones."

The ninja smirked. "I never used 'em. I never needed to. I became such a master at making sand castles all I ever needed were my hands."

Tifa raised an eyebrow at this boast. "Oh really? And can you still do that?"

Yuffie's smirk grew larger. "Bet you ten gil I can."

Tifa returned her expression. She was easily getting caught up in her friend's good humor, forgetting herself in the midst of their exchange. Her earlier reticence slipping away, the fighter extended a hand. "Shake on it, then." she challenged, her eyes brightening.

The ninja took her hand firmly and shook it. "I'm tellin' ya, Rusty. I'm a master."

The fighter shook her head, a grin on her face as she stood to her feet. Paying for their food at the register, the two left the restaurant. Tifa began to walk back toward the Inn, but Yuffie placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

Tifa looked back at her, confused. "Aren't we going to the beach? I wanna change out of this outfit!"

Yuffie frowned. "And into what? Did you bring anything to wear at the beach?"

The woman thought for a moment, then sheepishly, she shook her head.

The ninja raised her hands. "Then?"

"Okay, so what do you propose?"

"A quick stop at a clothing store. THEN we'll go to the beach."

"Do you know where to go?"

"I saw a place near Serino's that might have some nice stuff. We can go and change right there, and then just walk to the beach."

Tifa nodded. Pointing over her shoulder, she said, "Okay, but we've _still_ gotta head back to the Inn. I don't plan on walking all the way to the beach, y'know."

So the two returned to the hotel, where Yuffie's bike was parked along the curb. Yuffie sat first, as usual, strapping on her helmet. Tifa hesitated a moment before sitting behind her and doing the same.

On the way to the store, the fighter pondered carefully her situation. It was clear things were somehow different now between her and Yuffie, but it didn't seem as frightening as Tifa would've imagined. The amiability still remained, as well as the good humor. But there was now a sense of always being on the verge of revealing more. Their jokes, she could see, were taking on a personal and intimate note. Was it...dare Tifa say it..._flirting?_

The woman looked around her as they sped along, eyes watching the myriad of bright sunny faces flashing by like bursts of flame. She wondered how these people's lives threaded together, how they went about love and the game of life. Did they find it as confusing as she did? Did they care at all about the things she did? Did their lives thread into hers? One big network of successes and failures, expectations and disappointments, just like a symphony. When did the song end? Did it stop at her? Or was she the beginning? Was she a note lost in the melody, or was she the bridge that tied things together?

Tifa's arms unconsciously tightened around Yuffie's waist, and the woman buried her face in the girl's shoulder. The ninja was like an anchor that kept her from losing herself. For all the anxiety Tifa may have felt regarding her feelings for Yuffie, the woman unconsciously knew, deep down, that she drew more comfort from her friend than anything else.

Returning to the same streets as the night before, Yuffie found a free parking space a block away from Serino's. Taking off her helmet, Tifa asked, "So where is this place, Yuffie?"

Yuffie pointed up the street. "It was just up here. I had to park down this way because there wasn't any place to stop up there. It isn't far though."

Together the two walked back up the street, Yuffie with her thumbs hooked into her jean pockets and Tifa with her arms crossed over her chest. The ninja stopped at the store on the street corner, her face lighting up. "Here it is!"

Tifa looked up at the sign. "Aqua Blue" It read.

Inside, the store was kept cool and was moderately spaced, the walls bare and the floor solid concrete, to give an industrial look. Displays were scattered about the store with mannequins dressed in casual, coastal clothing; shorts, bikinis, flip-flops, tank tops, skirts, t-shirts with surfer logo's, it all seemed so picturesque. Tifa lingered at the door way, her eyes flitting about somewhat nervously.

As young as she was, she still felt out of place in this modern setting.

Yuffie, who began walking toward the back of the store, looked back at her with a frown. "Tifa?"

Tifa looked at her and gave a quick, apologetic smile before hurrying forward. At the center of the store, a cashier's desk was set, and the employee looked up at them both and smiled. "Good morning!" she chirped, bouncing slightly with the greeting.

Tifa and Yuffie returned the gesture, moving past the register to the back of the store, where they saw swimsuits on a rack for half-off.

Yuffie's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "Ooh! Jackpot!" She exclaimed as she hurried forward.

Tifa, on the other hand, gazed warily at the rack. Half-off items tended to be the hideous ones no one would take at full price. Though, it wasn't unusual to find a deal hidden among sales racks, she wasn't sure she was in the mood for rifling through clothes at the moment.

Yuffie, already going through some of the swimsuits, pulled one up. "Oh wow, this one's actually got _ruffles!_" she giggled.

Tifa stood beside her and raised an eyebrow. The swimsuit, a two-piece, did indeed have ruffles, _large_, fluffy ruffles that sprouted around the waist and top. It didn't help that the colors were a light pink and pale, sea-green, with orange polka-dots. "That's probably the ugliest swimsuit I've ever seen." Tifa said.

Yuffie placed the swimsuit back onto the rack and pulled up another, this one a blue and white one-piece made to look like a sailor suit. It was complete with a wide collar and orange ascot.

The two girls blinked at it.

After a moment, Yuffie shook her head. "This is beyond corny."

Tifa giggled and took the swimsuit away from the girl. Placing it back on the rack, the woman said, "All right, that's enough! Let's look for something to wear so we can hurry up and get to the beach."

But Yuffie was giving Tifa an intent look, a mischievous smile coming over her features. Eye glinting, the girl picked the sailor swimsuit out again and held it up against Tifa. The fighter stared at her. "Why don't you try it on?" Yuffie asked, her head tilting to one side as she eyed the woman with her sharp eyes.

Tifa shook her head, a dubious look on her face. "What? Are you kidding? This thing's ridiculous, I'm not gonna try it on!"

"But its your size! And I'd bet it'd _really_ highlight those curves of yours."

The fighter blushed at the mention of her 'curves'. Still she pushed the swimsuit toward her friend. "No." she said flatly.

Yuffie pouted. "Aw, come on, Rusty! Please? Look if it'll make you feel better, I'll try on the other swimsuit! The one with the ruffles!"

Tifa shook her head stubbornly, moving to the other side of the rack. "I said, _no._"

Yuffie followed her closely. "Oh please, there isn't anyone here to see us! We're the only ones in the store!"

"No, Yuffie! I won't wear that thing!" Tifa began to search through the swimsuits, as if to say the matter was closed.

But Yuffie wouldn't quit. "It'll be a riot! And it's not like we'll actually _buy_ the stupid swimsuit. I just wanna see how it looks on you!"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "For Ifrit's sake, I said NO, Yuffie!"

Without warning, Tifa felt Yuffie hug her lightly around the waist. Head resting on the woman's shoulder, the ninja looked at her with wide, pleading eyes. "_Pleeease?_"

Tifa stared at her, her eyes widening and her face turning bright red. Throat tightening, the woman squeaked out, "All right! _All right_, Shiva! I'll wear the stupid thing!"

Letting the woman go, Yuffie smiled cheerfully. "Great!" Returning to the other side of the rack, she picked out the swimsuit with the ruffles. "And I'll try this one on!"

Tifa watched the girl skip by, a cheeky grin on her face as she entered one of the dressing booths at the back. Closing her eyes, the woman let out a heavy sigh and grabbed the sailor swimsuit.

Turning, she spied the store clerk staring at her from her place at the register. Jaw clenching, the woman glared back at her, and the young employee blushed and looked away hurriedly.

Satisfied, Tifa entered the dressing booth opposite of Yuffie's. Slowly, awkwardly, she began to remove her clothes, her eyes lifting shyly to look briefly in the mirror. A few years ago, she would've felt completely comfortable wearing something as revealing as a bathing suit. But it had been a while since Tifa had worn one, and she was now beginning to feel a sense of insecurity as she sheepishly slipped the bathing suit on. Her body was not toned as it had once been, and she knew she had gained a bit of weight since her adventuring days; not enough to call herself overweight, but just enough to feel self-conscious of it.

Silently she wondered if there was any possibility that she could get out of wearing a bathing suit at all.

Looking in the mirror again, Tifa blinked at what she saw.

The bathing suit fit closely over her skin, and at the places where she expected the bathing suit to cut embarrassingly into her body, it smoothed perfectly. The neckline of the swimsuit cut down in a low 'V' shape, revealing the valley between Tifa's breasts. The woman's face blushed furiously at this.

She looked like something straight out of a cheesy porn magazine.

"Hey Tif?"

The woman's heart stopped. Did she really dare go out in this thing?

Clearing her throat, the woman answered nervously. "Um, yes, Yuffie?"

Yuffie's voice carried over from her dressing booth. "Did you get the swimsuit on, all right?"

Tifa covered her mouth with one hand and closed her eyes.

A pause. "Tifa?"

The woman rubbed at her eye and groaned quietly. "Yeah," she called, "I got it on all right...I guess..." the last bit, she added under her breath.

"Great! Lemme' see!" Tifa could hear Yuffie's booth door squeak open. The fighter didn't move.

Another pause.

"Uh...Rusty? Are you coming out?"

Tifa considered the question for a moment. "Um..."

"Rusty!" Now Yuffie sounded annoyed. "Get out here! If I have to be out in this stupid thing, so do you!"

"But I didn't _want_ to do this to _begin_ with!" Tifa grumbled. Still, she turned, and with only a moment's hesitation, she opened the dressing booth door.

Yuffie stood before her, arms crossed high on her chest, and a scornful look on her face. The look fell away quickly, however, as Tifa emerged into full view, her shoulders hunched about her ears and her face a bright pink. "Wow." the girl said, eyebrows raising almost to the hairline as she looked Tifa up and down.

The fighter wished she could disappear.

Covering her chest with her arms, the woman gave the ninja a dry look. "Are you happy? Can I change now?" Her eyes glanced back toward the store clerk, who was turned completely toward them now. A hand was clamped over her mouth, and the laughter could be seen clearly in her eyes as she shook silently with giggles. Tifa glared daggers at her, but the woman continued to stare, unabashed now.

Yuffie blinked out of her momentary trance and quickly shook her head. "You haven't told me what you think of my swimsuit!" The girl struck a sultry pose. "So?"

The woman turned her head and blinked at her. "Uh..." Tifa looked down at the girl's legs, long and smooth. The fighter could see the ninja's strength in her body, the muscles, though not obtrusive or bulging, were clear. Her modest chest and full rear weren't reduced by the gaudy swimsuit. If anything...

"You look good." Tifa managed, trying not to stare inappropriately.

Yuffie glared at her. "'Good'? That's it? I just look 'good'?"

Taken aback, the woman sputtered, "Um, well-"

The ninja shrugged and turned to the mirror set up between the dressing booths. "Eh, with this silly thing, I guess 'good' is all I can manage. I kinda like the ruffles, if you can believe it." At this, the girl hopped slightly, giggling as the ruffles rose and fell.

Tifa's face turned a dark shade as her eyes concentrated on something other than the ruffles.

Turning, the woman said stiffly, "I'm changing."

Yuffie stared after her, confused. "What? What's the matter?"

Looking back at the mirror, the girl turned to her side and looked at the swim suit.

"Hmm...maybe she didn't like it after all?"

* * *

The sky was going to fall on her.

Staring up long enough gave her this sensation...this feeling, as if the world was going to crash down on her. It was such a large and omnipotent thing, the sky. Tifa thought, that if she looked hard enough, she could literally see how the atmosphere bended...perhaps that explained the strange, and somewhat scary feeling.

The sky...it was going to fall on her.

Tifa laid upon a long beach towel purchased from Aqua Blue, her braided hair pulled over one shoulder. She should have been wearing sunglasses, she knew, but she wanted to see the sky as it was; bright, and smooth, and blue.

Small streaks of clouds spread across the sky like smears, distant from their larger, fluffier brethren hovering sparingly at the horizon. The sun's rays glared down angrily, causing Tifa to squint her eyes. She held up on arm to shield her face as she followed a flock of seagulls flying overhead. When they flew out of sight, she sighed, and sat up, pulling nervously at her top.

The swimsuit she had come to choose was a yellow bikini. She had been forced to go through several, each one she rejected giving a blow to her self-confidence. Among her reasons for rejection were things like, "Too big. Too small. It cuts into the sides. This doesn't support my chest. I might as well be naked!" and lastly, "_Is that supposed to slide in like that?_"

She had very nearly given up hope of finding anything suitable to wear out to the beach, and was gearing to tell Yuffie so, when she found the two-piece yellow swimsuit.

The top half managed to hold Tifa's breasts up, an embarrassing detail the woman found many other swimsuits could not manage. The bottom half didn't ride up into any..._unspeakable_ regions, nor did it cut into the woman's body, so that skin seemed to overflow at the top.

Still, this didn't stop her from nervously checking herself every now and again. But this dilemma was not the swimsuit's fault, simply a problem of security, and this she knew.

Yuffie, extremely pleased with her choice, wore a black bikini, a choice that Tifa noted (with a quiet appreciation) complemented her creamy complexion.

Hugging her knees, Tifa watched the girl in question as she worked only a few yards away. Back bent and brow furrowed, Yuffie dug her hands deep into the wet sand, molding it, and shaping it. Inwardly, the woman laughed at how concentrated the girl seemed, as if she were performing some important or vital task. Tifa had to admit, however, that the ninja was right when she said how good she was at sand castles. She didn't know sand could shape the way Yuffie seemed to make it, her adroitness hinting to a long mastered skill.

The castle, as it was, was moderate in size and still growing. The outer wall was high and rolled surrealistically, bastions, small towers, making their places along the middle of each wall face. The tops of the walls were lined with battlements, a bartizan, an overhanging turret, set at each corner where the outer wall turned. The bailey, the castle courtyard, was flecked with small buildings, the center giving place to the largest buildings. Here, the keep, the tallest and largest tower, stretched to the sky.

Tifa gazed at the castle, her eyes marveling at all the details Yuffie managed to put in. A commotion to the woman's side, however, drew her attention away from the growing master piece.

The shrill cry of a little girl's scream caused many heads to turn and squint in question. Roving eyes found the answers they sought on a blubbery, red-headed boy, heavily freckled and terribly messy, who stood over a tiny blonde girl with a blue dress and pig tails. "My castle, my castle!" she screamed, anguished. The boy only grinned down at her, his pickle green eyes lighting as she clutched at the lump of sand that once was her castle. "You _killed_ it! You _killed_ it!" she screamed, face turned red. Standing, she ran away, still screaming. "Mommy! Mommy! He killed it! He killed my castle!"

The boy began to walk, many glares chasing after him as he went along. Tifa scowled at his face.

What a _horrid_ little boy.

Then her eyes widened as she realized the boy was walking towards Yuffie's castle next.

Scrambling to her feet, Tifa hurried next to Yuffie, who now stood before her sand castle, hands on her hips, inspecting her craftsmanship. "Um, Yuffie-" Tifa began. The girl looked at her, a smug look on her face. "See Rusty? No tools or anything! Just these!" She held up her dirty hands.

Tifa nodded complacently, "Yes, I know. You did great. But look there," the woman pointed past the girl, and Yuffie, frowning, looked to where she indicated. "Do you see that boy walking towards us?"

The ninja's eyebrows rose high. "You mean the extremely fat one?"

Tifa nodded gravely. "Yes, that one."

Yuffie turned and looked back at Tifa, her eyebrow quirking in question. "What about him?"

Tifa bit her lip. "Well, I just saw him destroy a little girl's sand castle. Right in front of her. He seems the really sadistic type, so I just thought I'd warn you, I don't think he'll be able to resist what you've done here. If he tries anything, I just want to make sure you won't kill him..."

To the fighter's surprise, the girl smiled. "Oh! Don't worry about that, Tif."

Tifa blinked, "Really?"

Yuffie nodded, a proud smile spreading across her face. "Yeah! You see, since I don't use any tools, I have to use a lot of different stuff to reinforce the sand. Stuff like seaweed, sticks, shells-"

"INCOMING!"

The two whirled around in time to see the fat boy running towards them. Tifa started forward, a look of outrage on her face, "_Hey-_" But Yuffie held her back, a sharp glint in her eye.

The fat boy crashed through the outer walls and smashing all the buildings. All except the keep. Swinging a leg back, the boy kicked at it hard, a vicious smile on his ruddy, rotund face. But when his foot connected, there was an audible 'thud', and without warning, the boy let out an ear-piercing scream, one to rival that of the little girl's. Tifa jerked back at the sound, hands flying to her ears as the boy hurriedly limped past them, up the beach. Through his sobs, the word, "Mommy," could be heard, repeated over and over.

People around them clapped and cheered, appreciative smiles on their faces. Yuffie grinned and took a long bow.

Tifa, still not sure what happened, looked back at Yuffie's destroyed castle. "But what-? ..._Oh_." Her face lit up in amusement, and turning, the fighter clapped slow, loud claps as Yuffie straightened. Pointing towards the castle, the fighter asked innocently. "Wouldn't one call that 'cheating'?"

Yuffie shook her head, a smirk on her lips. "Nope. I never used it as a tool, simply a building part."

Tifa rolled her eyes.

A large, smooth rock lay knocked askew in the sand, it's end still stubbornly pointing upwards.

* * *

Changing back into their regular clothes, the two stashed their newly bought swimsuits in the side compartments of Yuffie's bike. Evening had come, and both were tired, Tifa especially. The coffee from that morning having long worn off, the woman moved and thought sluggishly, causing her temperament to take on a mellow, agreeable note, as they came back to the Oceanside Inn. As Yuffie pulled along the curb, she turned and asked Tifa over the growl of the motorbike, "Hey, you wanna jes' head back to Georgia's? I'm too hungry to stop at some fancy restaurant and guess at what I'm ordering."

Tifa shrugged. "Sure." she said, as she climbed off the bike. She gave no further thought than that, and at the restaurant, the two girls ate in silence.

An hour or so later, the fighter sat back and sighed, her eyes dull with want of sleep. But Yuffie was leaning forward, a bright look in her eyes as she regarded the night sky through the restaurant window. "Clear night. Just like last night."

Tifa didn't say anything. Head feeling thick and her breathing slow and rhythmic, the fighter watched the condensation of her glass roll down to the wooden table top.

Yuffie looked across the table at her. "Y'know, last night-" Tifa's eyes shot up, their distant, sleepy look immediately disappearing. "When I was up on the roof," the fighter relaxed. So she wasn't going to say anything...good. The ninja continued, not seeming to notice her friend's slight change in demeanor. "I saw the whole of Costa Del Sol lit up. One of the coolest things I ever saw, I think...and I've seen a lot of neat things, believe me." she leaned forward and sucked at her straw, the last of her soda slurping up loudly. Sitting back, she said, "Anyways, I was just thinking, before you retire, that you'd come up with me and see it. It's a great view, it really is."

Tifa was now looking warily at Yuffie. Another starlit night, alone? What would happen?

The woman rubbed at her eye. "I dunno, Yuffie. I'm really tired, y'know..."

Yuffie bit her lip and looked at Tifa with a pleading expression, "Please?" she asked. The woman tried to steel herself against it. "She's just fooling around, again." Tifa thought. But as her eyes locked onto the girl's, the woman found that there was no jest. Yuffie was genuinely asking her.

For a moment the woman didn't say anything.

Then she nodded. "All right...but only for a little bit. I mean it, I'm really tired."

Yuffie's face lit up into a large grin, her dark eyes lighting momentarily with a deep glow that Tifa, for a moment, thought she only imagined.

Returning to the inn, the two were about to make their way up the stairs when Otis stood from his place behind the receptionist desk. "Ms. Kisaragi?"

Yuffie looked at him, eyebrow raising in question. "Yeah?"

The man leaned forward over the desk and held out an envelope. "A man dropped this by about mid-afternoon. Said to give it to you."

Immediately, the girl's eyes darkened, and she took the envelope slowly. Eyes still on Otis, she asked warily, "Did'ja get a good look at the guy?"

Otis thought for a moment, "Um...well, he was a young guy, with dark eyes and hair. He was from the West, like yourself. Dressed in a suit. Can't remember much other than that."

The girl sighed and nodded. "All right...thanks, Otis."

Tifa waited until they were on the second floor to say, "So you're father wants you back, huh?"

Yuffie sneered. "'Course he does. But I'm not going to be intimidated by any crony he sends my way. What the hell does he think I am? A little girl?" The ninja angrily stuffed the envelope in her coat.

Tifa thought for a moment. "Yuffie..." the woman slowed to a stop. The ninja looked back at her, confused.

"Yeah, Tif?" She asked.

Tifa gazed somberly at her. "This thing with your father..." she paused, trying to organize the words in her head. "...You'd clue me in if there was anything important I should know about...right?"

Yuffie nodded, a small frown appearing on her face. "Uh, sure."

The woman wet her lips and rubbed at her arms. "And you wouldn't be...using me as an excuse...or as a tool or anything...right?"

The girl stepped forward at this, her frown deepening and her gaze turning sharp. "Well of course I wouldn't!"

Tifa winced at the indignation in her friend's voice. Hunching her shoulders about her ears, the fighter looked shamefully down at the floor. "I just...I just wanted to know..."

Yuffie's hands shot forward and grabbed onto the woman's arms. Startled, Tifa looked up with a jerk, a small gasp escaping her mouth as her eyes locked onto Yuffie's. The girl was staring with wide, intense eyes.

"Listen to me..." she said, her voice hard.

Tifa looked down quickly, her hands reaching up and finding place at the girl's shoulders, ready to push her away. "Yuffie-!"

"No! Look at me! You've got to _listen!_" her voice shook as she said this.

Slowly, the woman looked up. Yuffie's expression now seemed desperate, her eyebrows pushing up in entreaty.

"Whatever...Whatever _stupid_ crap is going on between me and my pop's...Tifa, it's got _nothing_ to do with you! I would NEVER want to involve you in anything that wasn't your affair!" Yuffie's grip on Tifa's arm tightened slightly. Her voice dropped to a passionate hiss, "And I would _never_ use you as a weapon...okay? You got that? You're my friend. You're...You're _special_ to me. Okay?"

Tifa nodded, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." she stepped forward hugged the girl around the neck, her need to reassure overcoming all else. "I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry...it's just..." The woman stomped a foot and tried to keep her emotions under control. "Damn Barret! _Damn_ him!"

Yuffie hugged her back. She allowed a moment to go by before pulling back and asking, "What did that one-armed bastard say?" her expression was ominous.

Tifa shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Yuffie. He was just being himself...worrying over me. But I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I didn't mean to-"

The ninja shook her head. "That's enough. That's enough." Grabbing Tifa's hand, the girl turned, "Let's just hurry up and get to the roof."

* * *

The stars were the tears of the gods, each twinkle a sign of their continually breaking hearts. Tifa looked up at them all, her lips parted slightly in silent wonder. So many stars...so much blood. Yet the anguish was beautiful. The pain was what allowed people to dream. For every star, a new hope. For every drop of blood, a new smile.

The woman closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, willing some revelation, some idea to enter her mind. How to solve the problem? Could it be called a problem? Or was it simply the way things worked?

Tifa opened her eyes again.

No idea came to her.

Yuffie stood off ahead of her near the roof's edge, her hands gripping the guard rail loosely as she looked out at the city. Costa Del Sol, as if trying to live up to its name, refused to go out at night. The glow of the night life was warm and bled out into the night sky, a show of defiance.

Yuffie's eyes were low, the lights of Costa Del Sol igniting a fire in them.

Tifa gazed at her back, her arms remaining still at her sides. Ideas of things to say popped in her head; cute jokes, clever conversation starters, deep philosophical epiphanies. But the woman sighed and looked down at her shoes, dark shapes as the faint light disappeared about her waist.

None of the things Tifa thought of seemed sincere enough.

Yuffie, heaving a sigh of her own, turned her body a quarter ways around, one hand leaving the guard rail as she leaned sideways. Her gaze remained on the city, however. "Hey, Tifa?"

Tifa looked up at her meekly. "Yes, Yuffie?"

The girl remained silent for a moment. Then she asked, "What do you think makes a person say they're happy?"

The woman frowned and hugged her arms, rubbing warmth into them. After a moment, she shrugged one shoulder. "Depends on the person, I suppose."

Yuffie pursed her lips. Head swinging around to look at Tifa, the girl smiled sardonically. "Dead loved ones, a dysfunctional family, and a whole _mess_ of misunderstandings...I must be crazy to feel so optimistic all the time."

Tifa grinned slightly. "Wouldn't one call you a pessimist just for talking that way?" she asked in a light, teasing, tone.

Yuffie returned her grin. Turning her body all the way around, she leaned back against the railing, crossing her legs at the ankles and crossing her arms loosely. "Maybe." she said, looking to the side.

Tifa went to stand at her side, leaning forward onto the guard rail with her elbows. "You're thinking those thoughts again, Yuffie." The girl's eyes fell on the side of Tifa's face. The woman continued without looking up. "You're thinking those thoughts that unravel the world. You've got to be careful treading down those roads...they can make you cynical."

The girl only raised an eyebrow. "That's why you walk the world with a mirror, Tif'." Tifa looked at her with a frown. Yuffie elaborated, "You walk the world with a mirror, and you show the wrong-doers what they're doing wrong. You scare the evil away with their own reflection. Evil hates seeing itself for what it is."

Tifa nodded. "A very deep philosophy."

Yuffie smirked. "Yeah, I wish I followed it more often."

They both laughed.

The ninja ran a hand through her hair and looked up. "But I really do wonder what makes a person say their happy. Just what the hell does happiness amount to anyways? Never having problems? Or being able to grow and prosper as a person?"

"I'd say the last one." Tifa said.

Yuffie frowned. "Me an' my old man. We argue tons. Argue all the time. Used to be a time when I listened to him...kinda. At least I respected him. But then Shinra came and..." the girl smiled crookedly. "Tragic stories _always_ start with, 'But then Shinra came.'" Yuffie snorted and rubbed furiously at her eyes. Tifa gazed quietly at her, waiting patiently for the girl to continue. The ninja heaved a heavy sigh and crossed her arms again. "Anyways, you've heard that story a ton of times...but you wanna know what's got me so steamed at my dad now? What's got me so damn pissed off?"

"What?" Tifa asked, straightening.

Yuffie grit her teeth. "He broke his promise to me! He said he wouldn't make Wutai into some stupid tourist resort! Said he wouldn't dare degrade us like that again, but-!" the girl took a deep breath, trying to keep from shouting. Closing her eyes, she continued in a voice that shook a little, "He lied. He gave up trying to be honorable. Gave it up because he's too incompetent to think of how Wutai can support itself without resorting to serving sake to big shot CEO's from Junon." The girl swallowed hard and wiped at her nose with a furious swipe of her arm. "And he wanted me to go along with it. Said I had to help if it was going to work. Wanted me to-" the girl stopped again. Opening her eyes again, she stared silently forward.

Tifa watched her quietly, her brows furrowed. Even from where she stood, the fighter could tell the young girl was tense all over. Hesitantly, the woman made as if to touch the girl's shoulder, but then without warning, Yuffie's eyes had snapped onto hers. The fiery glow was still in her gaze, but this was _her_ passion that lit them so bright, not the city's.

Tifa pulled back her hand, embarrassed and a little startled.

"After this. After I cool down and get my head on straight, I'm gonna start making changes." the girl looked down at her shoes, "Actually, that's part of the reason I wanted to go on this road trip. I wanted to visit Reeve. In Mideel. He knows a lot of things that can help me, and has the resources, too. I figure if I talk to him, then I can draw up some kinda battle plan, cuz' I can't let my old man get away with what he's trying to do. I just can't."

Tifa nodded. "I understand, Yuffie. I don't mind that at all."

Yuffie looked at her and smiled gratefully. "Thanks...and hey, don't worry about this trip! Even though I wanna talk to Reeve, we don't have to hurry ourselves. In fact, my dad can't really do anything until I give in." the girl rolled her eyes. "Like I'd ever do that."

Tifa smirked. "Yeah. You'd just as soon die first."

"Damn straight!" Yuffie paused, then she gave the woman a suspicious look. "Hey...what was that supposed to mean?"

The woman chuckled slightly. "I said you're more stubborn than an adamantoise."

Yuffie's cheeks pinked slightly. "Take that back!"

Tifa backed up, carefully, a mischievous grin on her face. "Take what back? The fact that I said you were about as determined as a tonberry hunting for dinner?"

The girl advanced on her menacingly, but humor was in her eyes.

Tifa continued backing away, her hands held before her in case the ninja decided to spring at her. "Oh, but no! Calling you a tonberry would just insinuate that you were slow..." the woman paused her movement. Raising an eyebrow she pretended to think. "Well...maybe that isn't _so_ far off..."

Yuffie pounded her fist into her palm. "Oh you're going to seriously regret that!" And with that she pushed forward, hands swiping towards Tifa in a wild grab. Tifa narrowly avoided them, laughter bursting from her throat as she turned and ran across the roof, toward a set of sunbathing chairs.

Running to the other side, Tifa looked back in time to see Yuffie cycling around the obstacles, but the woman moved quickly away from her, panting slightly as she fought to keep the chairs between herself and the ninja. A few run abouts, and the young girl finally figured out that she simply needed to leap over the chairs to get to what she wanted. Tifa shrieked as Yuffie came bounding toward her, hands reaching out to grab her. The fighter danced away as one of the girl's hands missed, but another swipe caught her arm, and Yuffie clung on fiercely, refusing to let go.

Just as she caught Tifa, the fighter lost her balance, her feet running into each other as she tried to turn away from her friend. The woman felt herself falling, and Yuffie, hand gripping onto Tifa's firmly, felt herself falling _with _her.

In a moment, they were on the floor, a dazed heap, both suffering their own injuries. Tifa blinked dazedly up at the sky, aware of a sharp pain at the back of her head. Yuffie pulled her face up from Tifa's shoulder, her eyes spaced and her hair falling into her eyes.

"Well that's a nice way to fall." the girl said, looking dazedly at Tifa's face.

The woman winced and lifted her head up some, a hand reaching back to feel for any serious damage. "Ouch..." she breathed.

Yuffie pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Hovering over the woman, the girl asked quickly. "You bleeding?"

Tifa shook her head. "No."

"Your not feeling too dizzy? Nauseous?"

"No, no. I just need...a second. Give me a second, then I'll get up."

The girl dropped her head, so that Tifa couldn't see her face. Then suddenly, Yuffie began to laugh. Her body shook with the laughter, and the fighter stared up at her. Lifting her head again, Yuffie said through giggles. "We're such losers! Look at us! Acting like we're twelve and getting hurt for it!" the girl continued to laugh. For a moment, Tifa was bewildered. Then, she began to laugh too.

When the two calmed down, Tifa looked up into Yuffie's face, dark in the faint light of the evening. She became increasingly aware of the fact that the girl had not stood up yet.

The girl's eyes were turning intense, a strangely soft, but disarming gleam coming about them that made the woman's stomach churn. Heart beat quickening, Tifa asked quietly. "Yuffie, are you going to get up?"

The girl didn't answer. Her eyes roved Tifa's face slowly, as if sifting out her secrets and desires.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, the fighter froze under this scrutiny.

After a moment, Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, I've now realized, I can't ignore it. Not at all. There are some things people can deny themselves, but I found I have no reason to deny it. And because I know this...I can't."

Tifa gulped, her face turning red. "Deny...what?"

Yuffie smiled softly. "We did good, today, didn't we? Ignoring it? For the most part, we did, at least. I bet you don't want to think about it. But I can't ignore it. I gave you a day. I just can't ignore it."

Tifa looked past Yuffie's head to the starry night sky.

Yuffie placed a hand on Tifa's cheek, and the woman's eyes reluctantly returned to the girl's intense gaze.

"The night before. We came close, didn't we? Both of us. It wasn't just me, it was both of us. But that wasn't the first time. There were other times. Other times I thought...but we didn't. Last night we nearly did." Yuffie tilted her head to one side. "And you'd rather forget about it, wouldn't you? Not because you're disgusted. Not because you're not interested. It's because you're scared to death."

Tifa stared up with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, then realized she didn't know what to say. She closed it again with a snap.

"Who do you think of. Y'know, when you're afraid? Who do you see? What things do you think will happen?"

Tifa made as if to sit up. "Let me up." she said, shortly.

Yuffie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, just answer my question."

"Aren't you going to let me up?"

"And you wouldn't run away the moment I let you?"

Tifa glared, "So you're going to hold me here against my will?"

Yuffie sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just-" she carefully got to her feet.

Tifa stared up at her a moment before standing slowly as well. The back of her head still throbbed.

"It's just that we really need to talk about this..." Yuffie finished, an apologetic look on her face. "You know as well as I do that we have to talk about this. Maybe my timing wasn't so great, but you know we need to talk, Tifa. You _know_ it."

Tifa turned her head and looked out at the city. Her body shook.

She _did_ know it.

Yuffie sighed, "I never planned it, y'know. Are you mad at me because you thought I planned it? 'Cuz just so you know, I never planned it. I never planned any of it!"

Tifa closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, Yuffie...I never got mad at you, and I never thought that."

"Well if you're not mad, then you're scared. But I don't know what you're scared of. Who or what is it that's making you afraid?"

The fighter looked at her. "It isn't any one thing. It's a bunch of things. A bunch of things that tell me what I feel-" the woman stopped abruptly, her face turning redder. "...There are a bunch of things telling me it's all wrong somehow."

"The voices," Yuffie tapped the side of her head. "In there. Right? That's all you hear?"

Tifa nodded stiffly, her gaze turning down to her shoes.

Yuffie smirked. "So what voices are you hearing? The PC Police, the Religious Fanatics, or the Suburban Housewife?"

The older woman smiled weakly at the attempt at humor. "The last one, I think."

"The one that tells you what's normal and what isn't? The one that says you ought to be getting married and having a family someday?"

"Yes...that one."

Yuffie scratched the back of her head. "I had problems with her after Meteor. For a second, I felt almost _obligated_ to just hitch up with the first guy I saw. I figured out really quick that she was just full of it, though. I helped save the world and saw all sorts of crazy stuff...who's a disembodied voice to tell me what's normal and what isn't?"

Tifa shook her head and looked up at Yuffie. "And you're just so comfortable with how you feel, aren't you? Doesn't it bother you at all? Don't you have doubts?"

The girl frowned. "Doubts about _what?_ What use does second-guessing do if I don't stop long enough to lie to myself? Do you think I'm entertaining thoughts of 'love eternal' and all that? No! But I know when I want something. I'll be frank. I never gave a thought to girls until I started spending time with you. I don't mean to make you embarrassed, but it's true! ...And maybe...maybe it explains things. Maybe it explains why I can't get into relationships with guys longer'n a week. Maybe it explains why sex doesn't interest me as it once did, because the mystery of it is gone and I found that the answer was dissatisfying. Maybe I'm just making a fuss out of nothing, but damn it, I know when I want something, Tifa! And what I want is _you!_"

Tifa stared timidly at Yuffie, her heart hammering painfully against her chest and a clean sheen of sweat glistening on her skin.

Yuffie had lifted her chin slightly, her shoulders pulled back as her eyes held onto Tifa's gaze fiercefully. She was baring herself open. Heart and soul. Spreading out her feelings and thoughts without shame or fear, for it was as she said; she knew what she wanted, and as stated earlier by the girl herself, her way of going about things was all or nothing.

All. Or nothing.

"And there...so I said it." Yuffie's eyes became light, and the woman was surprised to see the girl suddenly smile. "No pussy-footing around. No beating around the bush. I said it, plain as day. Now I don't have to ignore it anymore. Now I don't have to pretend. I hate pretending. I never pretended before. I did now, because things were different. But now I don't have to." Yuffie's smile widened. "Whether or not you decide you want to give this lesbian crap a swing, I'll still be okay. I've figured something out about myself. Something that had been missing before. But now I know..." the girl nodded, more to herself it seemed, and turned to leave.

Tifa watched her, frozen at her place, as Yuffie walked back to the roof access. She had her hands hooked into her front pockets and was looking down. At the door, the girl paused, and looked back at Tifa. "Tell me in the morning, how you feel. If you want to go back home...well, that's okay. I'd understand. But I need to know how you feel. I don't mean to kind of push you, but I don't want this to sit between us like a wall, y'know?" the girl smiled and waved at her friend. "G'night, Tifa." And with that she disappeared back inside.

For a long time, the woman didn't move.

Then she turned and stared out at the city. It's fiery lights burned toward the heavens. A show of defiance.

A show of passion.

* * *

**A/N:** It's 1:26 AM exactly. I didn't plan on staying up late for this, but it seems I always do. I'm extremely tired, so the only thing I'll say is that I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, spelling, grammatical, or otherwise. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. And now to sleep...  



	18. Rejection and Recuperation

Breathe in.

Breath out.

Breathe in.

Breath out.

A rhythm that turned the woman's mind into an orchestrated play of madness, she lay still as the cadences of existence pierced through the walls of her room. The distant sounds hinted to an entire world outside, begging to be explored, begging to be robbed of its sense of mystery and secrecy.

But she did not move, for she knew one thing of the world outside, and that was that Yuffie was in the midst of it.

Tifa wasn't sure what kept her lying on her back, still as a rock, as she raged a staring contest with the ceiling. There was a nervous energy coursing up and down her limbs and a tension in her jaw that would not ease. The woman was sure that, despite her surprise, she was not afraid...but nor was she happy.

She was simply out of harmony.

What to do? What to think?

Tifa wasn't sure.

So she breathed in slowly through her nose, and out.

In...

And out...

In...

And out...

The bed next to hers was empty. This Tifa knew, for immediately upon waking, she had looked for her companion. The other bed had been made, crisp and neat, so that it seemed no one had been there, and lying primly on the pillow, a small white note had been left. The fighter still had yet to read it.

As time ticked on, ideas made themselves present in the way of images in Tifa's mind. They drifted in and out like wayward guests, their presence hazy at first before solidifying into a clear feeling of reminiscence. Mentally, she reached toward them, silently asking what they wanted, silently asking what it was she should do.

It wasn't until the image of Yuffie's face drifted to her in a wispy smoke of warmth and ash that Tifa sat up and placed her feet on the floor. Pushing herself up onto her feet, the woman allowed her arms to rise on either side of her, as if a strong gust of wind suddenly were picking her up and carrying her away.

"Far away..." the woman whispered, settling back onto her heels. She closed her eyes and straightened her arms, raising them slowly. The feeling of exposure made her feel awkward and vulnerable, but the woman continued to raise her arms until her hands pointed to the ceiling. "If my soul could fly away, where would it go?" Tifa wondered, stretching with a sigh. Arms flopping limply at her sides, the woman slumped slightly. She cracked open her eyes.

The white note glared at her as a stream of light hit it from outside.

Taking a small step forward, the woman leaned forward and read the note's hastily scrawled message.

"Morning sleepy head! Meet me for breakfast at Georgia's. I'll be the hot chick in the lime green tank top." - Yuffie

Tifa crossed her arms and straightened, her eyes still trained on the note. Then, after a moment, her eyes flickered up to the door.

* * *

Despite her silence, she attracted many stares, wondering gazes that marveled and questioned at the mysterious aura that hung about her. "What caused such a strong sense of contentment to have her sitting there with such a smile on her face?" people asked. She ate her meal silently, lifting her eyes to no one. She cut into her pancakes with her fork, meanwhile ignoring the insistent glint of the knife left abandoned on the table. The pancakes bled onto the plate; a sweet, thick blood that made her lips sticky and her tongue dart out in hungry sweeps. It was a very pleasant morning... 

And Yuffie Kisaragi was simply pleasant.

Standing frozen at the entrance of the restaurant was Tifa, a hand placed uncertainly on the door as she kept it open a crack. Her gaze was probing, trying to understand the look on Yuffie's face. Was the girl certain of Tifa's answer? Did she believe Tifa would accept the girl's feelings? Or was she simply happy for the freedom? The freedom to openly state what she wanted, even if her feelings may not be returned?

Dark eyes lifted from their meal, and a sticky smile made itself present as the ninja locked eyes with the woman.

Tifa left her place at the door and walked to Yuffie's table, sliding into the seat across from her smoothly.

Swallowing her food, Yuffie chirped merrily, "Good morning, Rusty!"

Tifa gave a small, uncertain smile. "Good morning, Yuffie."

Yuffie took a sip at her orange juice before asking mildly, "Sleep well?"

The woman shifted slightly in her seat. Nodding her head once, she answered quietly, "Yes."

"That's good." the girl replied. She took another bite of her pancakes, a small sigh sounding from her as she chewed her food happily.

Tifa stared at her. Feeling the weight of her gaze, Yuffie looked up at her, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "I bet you can't make heads or tails of me right now." When the fighter didn't respond to this statement, the girl sat back, a smirk now on her face as she tilted her head to regard the woman. "You think I wasn't serious last night?" the girl asked slowly.

Tifa gazed levelly across the table before looking down. Shaking her head, she said, "No. I think you were completely serious."

Yuffie nodded. Turning her head, she crossed her arms across her chest. "Judging by the look on your face, I'd say you've all ready got an answer to my question from last night."

Again, the fighter nodded. Her eyes flickered up, and the woman saw the girl's smirk now gone. She was now staring across the table at Tifa, her eyes wide and intent. The woman quickly averted her gaze back down to the table.

Tifa, feeling as if somehow the entire world seemed to be watching her, leaned forward, her shoulders hunching slightly. Glancing about her quickly, the woman began to speak in a low tone. "Y'know, Yuffie—I—"

Tifa stopped abruptly, a frown coming over face as her tongue fell still in her mouth. She realized she didn't know what to say. This aggravated her, for the answer had been so clear not but a minute ago. Eyes glaring into the glossy finish of the table, the woman found a dim reflection of herself in the wood.

Yuffie blinked a few times. "...Tifa?" she said tentatively.

Closing her eyes, Tifa tried to grasp the message she wished to convey.

In her mind, there was discord. The words arranged themselves and rearranged themselves, some phrases dropping letters and losing meaning, meanwhile other phrases gained letters and took on new directions. Her thoughts tripped over one another as they tried to organize themselves and realize just what their aims were.

A feather light touch caused Tifa's eyes to snap open, and her eyes darted up in surprise.

Yuffie was sitting forward, her hand lightly touching the woman's as a look of concern flashed across her face. "Hey...if it's gonna cause you any stress...just don't worry about it." the girl said, her eyes soft and appealing.

Tifa sucked in air, pulling her hand away a little more quickly than she meant to. Sitting back, the woman immediately regretted the motion. A look of surprise, then hurt, flashed across Yuffie's face in rapid succession. It disappeared within a split second and was quickly replaced with a neutral expression.

But Tifa still saw.

Heart sinking, the fighter looked down into her lap, thinking scathingly to herself, "You might as well have told her you hate her, you fool."

There was an awkward pause as the two sat, both trying to think of the best way to deal with the situation. Tifa considered apologizing, but with a sinking heart, realized she didn't know what she was apologizing for.

A high laugh caused the woman to jerk in surprise. Eyes shooting up, Tifa saw Yuffie grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of her head. The girl's eyes were fixed on her empty plate, and there was something humorless about her gaze.

"Well I guess that's it, then." The girl said, her tone saying, "Oh well." The girl closed her eyes and giggled, shaking her head. "Pretty dumb of me, huh? Thinking you would ever agree to...well..." the girl lifted her head and stared across the table at Tifa, her smile faltering some. The woman wore a sad expression. "Yeah." the girl said, shaking her head again. Her smile hitched back up, wider this time. "Yeah, that was _to-_tally dumb of me!" Standing with a luxurious sigh, Yuffie stretched her arms high over her head. "Oh well...I guess that's it then." she repeated, her eyes glazing some.

Tifa looked up at her, panic now causing her stomach to flip violently.

Did this mean that Yuffie was going to leave?

"_You're_ the one leaving _her_, dear," a vicious little voice hissed in the woman's head.

Tifa's muscles bunched and her eyes widened.

But she didn't _want_ to go back to Tiesmire. She didn't _want_ to go back to her lonely little home. Just at the thought of having to return there, alone, left with nothing but her fluffy pillows, overabundance of candles, retro-styled kitchen, and decrepit old truck, made the woman want to stand up and cry out, "NO!"

...Which is exactly what she did.

Yuffie froze and stared at her, her eyes bewildered and shocked. The entire restaurant stared as well, and Tifa could feel the blush creep up from her neck to her hair roots.

Rubbing her arm nervously, the woman mumbled, "I—I mean to say...that things don't need to end...not like this..."

Now the ninja fixed her with a scrutinizing gaze, her brows furrowing deeply. "What do you mean?"

Clearing her throat, Tifa looked around at the other restaurant patrons, who, at the glimpse of her eyes, returned to their own business. Still sporting a deep blush, the woman indicated meekly for the girl to sit, which she did. Sliding into her own seat, the woman let out a sigh.

Running a hand through her hair, Tifa looked at Yuffie shyly. "What I mean is...that even though I don't...I _can't_ be with you, we don't need to stop our trip."

Yuffie blinked at her. "Uh...come again?"

Tifa sighed and leaned forward, a frown now coming over her face. "I don't wanna go back home, Yuffie. I'm having too much fun out here with you. If I went back now...I think I'd go crazy. I really think I would."

Yuffie was now staring at her as if she were insane. "Tifa, d'you realize how positively _weird_ this'll be?? I'm like..._not straight!_ AND I've got a thing for you! We're talking a double whammy here! Don't you think that'll cause just a _teeny_ bit of a problem?"

Tifa winced at the volume Yuffie said this. Gritting her teeth, she hissed, "_Keep your voice down!_ If people find out, they'll never let it down!"

Yuffie's face pulled into an annoyed scowl. "Well if its got you acting so jumpy, why're you even speaking to me now?"

The woman sighed and closed her eyes, letting her face fall into her hand. "No, I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant. It's just...Yuffie, despite how confident you may feel, you can't be so obnoxious about it. Especially considering—"

"If you're going to tell me that what I'm feeling for you is all just a bunch of confused emotions and bungled ideas, then I've got a place you can stuff that comment, because I ain't gonna have it."

Tifa gazed at the girl, exasperated. "What're you saying now? That you _love_ me? You said it yourself, Yuffie! You wouldn't be so bold as to call it that!"

The girl quirked an eyebrow. "Are you saying I can't have feelings for you without loving you?"

The woman rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "This conversation is _so_ not going where I want it to..."

Yuffie sucked at her teeth, her eyes sharp as she regarded the woman across from her. Leaning forward onto her elbows, the girl let out a sigh of her own. "Y'know, I'm just afraid that you'll be uncomfortable, that's all. I mean, we can get separate hotel rooms and stuff, but what about on the road? You realize of course that there isn't much room for separation on my bike, right? And you've gotta consider, you just, like, _rejected_ me an' stuff. Do I really want to be around someone I've got the hots for, but who obviously doesn't feel the same way about me? I may be thick-headed, Tifa, but I'm no glutton for punishment."

Tifa nodded dejectedly, understanding the girl's reasoning. In a way, it warmed Tifa's heart to know that despite everything, Yuffie still took Tifa's feelings into consideration. Now it was time to return the gesture. "I hadn't thought about it that way. I...should have realized it wouldn't be so easy for you to just agree to this." the woman smiled ruefully. "I guess I _am_ rusty. You've surpassed me in a lot of things, Yuffie."

The ninja gazed at the woman with soft eyes. "There you go again, acting like some ancient hag doomed to being left in the dust. The heck's the matter with you, anyway? Giving up so easy? It's a lot more interesting when you argue..." the last sentence, Yuffie grumbled, slouching some in her seat.

Tifa shook her head. "This isn't really something I can argue about. If you're uncomfortable with our continuing to travel together then...what can I say? It wouldn't be fair to you. But...I know what I'm saying. I want this road trip to continue, and I'm willing to deal with any little dilemmas along the way. If you are what you say you are, Yuffie, then I can accept that."

The girl blinked at her. "...You really mean that?"

Tifa smiled and nodded.

Sitting up, the girl grinned slowly. "Just like a mastered fire materia." she said suddenly.

The fighter gave her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Yuffie's grin widened. "A fire materia! It's a warm feeling when you feel it reach its third level of crystallization. Y'know, the firaga stage? The orb glows red and you can see the flames flickering along the facets. The energy runs up and down your limbs, and you get this brief high. But what makes it best is the sense of security and sureness you feel settle in you. Don't you remember?"

Tifa thought for a moment, eyes lifting slightly as she gazed over Yuffie's head and into the past. Then she nodded, recalling the brief ecstasy she felt whenever her ice materia reached its next stage.

Leaning forward onto her elbows, Yuffie tilted her head slightly to the side. "To have that sort of feeling on the field meant everything, remember? And you wanna know what? To hear you say that you'd accept me for who I am, just as I am, for all that I am, made me feel just like that. Confident and strong. ...Thanks, Tifa."

Tifa smiled at her, her face tinted pink. "So uh..." the woman bit her lip and gazed at Yuffie shyly. "Does this mean you'll still let me travel with you?"

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow, her grin turning cheeky. "Would it mean we'd have to get separate rooms?"

The fighter, again, burned bright from embarrassment.

The ninja snickered and reached across the table, giving the woman a sound clap on the shoulder. "Re-_lax!_ I was only kidding!"

Tifa grit her teeth. "Whatever happened to not wanting to make me uncomfortable?"

Yuffie lifted her eyes innocently to the ceiling. "W-ell...if you continue to react the way you do, all cute and embarrassed like, the little predator in me won't be able to resist your meek attitude." the girl's gaze fell back to Tifa, and the woman shivered slightly at the smoldering grin she sent her. "Besides, I know for certain you've got a thing for girls, even if you say you don't want to be with me in particular. But the way I figure it, if I keep flirting with you, you won't be able to resist me anymore."

Coughing, the fighter looked away pointedly, her heart hammering against her chest. "So what should we do today?" Tifa asked, her tone hinting her desire for a topic change.

Yuffie's eyes lit up in delight at the woman's refusal to respond to her comment. However, her expression turned to a grimace as she remembered something. "Uh...actually," she began awkwardly, "I've got to meet someone today. I don't know how long the meeting'll take, but I'm going to have to go alone." Yuffie looked apologetically across the table.

At this announcement, Tifa turned her head in surprise. "What? Who is it that you're meeting? ...Er, if you don't mind my asking." The woman added quickly.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "That spook my dad sent after me. Remember? Last night he left a message at the hotel. I've gotta go tell him, and whoever he came with, to buzz off and tell my dad to leave me alone."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Otis gave you that envelope..." Tifa said. With all that had happened since the night before, the woman had completely forgotten about it.

Yuffie nodded grimly. "Yeah. So..." the girl rubbed the back of her neck, "You're going to have to go on without me today. At least until sometime this afternoon. It shouldn't take me longer'n that to tell my dad's henchmen to scram."

Tifa shrugged. "That's fine. I'll just go shopping today. I need some clothes for this hot weather anyway."

Yuffie smiled suddenly and leaned forward. "Hey! You wanna go clubbing tonight? We didn't go the night before, and I don't wanna leave Costa Del Sol without experiencing the night life first."

The fighter nodded eagerly at the suggestion. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea!" and the woman was sincere. It would be a chance for the two to divert their attention to other people...Yuffie in particular.

"All right." the girl said with a nod in return. Standing, she took out a bit of money and laid it on the table. "Well, I'm off. I've got to meet that creep in a bit, and like I said, I haven't got a clue how long'll it'll take for me to shake 'em off." She bit her lip nervously and looked down at Tifa, "Are you _sure_ you'll be okay while I'm gone?"

Tifa gave her a critical look. "Yuffie, I know how to be by myself. I'm a big girl."

The ninja grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry...hey, I'll see you in a bit, 'kay?"

The woman nodded and gave a slight wave. "You go. I'll be all right, I promise."

Yuffie smirked and began walking backward toward the restaurant's exit. "And while I'm gone, try not to look so alluring, all right? As long as you stay single, I'm certain I've still got a chance."

Tifa's face flushed red, and she opened her mouth to tell the girl to quit being so glaringly flamboyant when she realized that saying this across the room would completely defeat the purpose. And so, chagrined and annoyed, the woman watched as the ninja darted out of the restaurant, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Turning around in her seat, Tifa scowled down at the table.

It occurred to her that perhaps it would've been wise to set some boundaries with her friend. Some clear lines of limitations that, not even Yuffie, with all her wiles, could figure out a way to dance around. But even as she sat and thought furiously over her new situation, the woman could not get over the one glaring fact that had kept her from opening her mouth in protest, and that one fact was this:

...Tifa _liked_ the new attention.

* * *

Whilst wondering aimlessly along the golden streets of Costa Del Sol, Tifa had found herself at a loss as to what to do. Yuffie seemed almost a guide to life and how to go about experiencing it, and without her, Tifa felt confused and uncertain. 

"Oh I'm a big girl all right..." the woman muttered scornfully to herself as she gazed anxiously around her at an unassuming street corner.

It was with a sudden strong gust of wind and a flash of opaque white that the fighter's hand darted out in a burst of instinct, her hand snatching at what turned out to be a piece of paper. The paper was a flyer, an advertisement for a clothing store in the northern part of town that recently opened. "Enrauge Mystique." Tifa read carefully, her nose wrinkling at the odd name. The loopy print and haughty mark of design clued the woman in to just what _kind_ of store this was: a very _expensive_ one. But with money not an issue and time dwindling away, Tifa came to the decision that she would give this ritzy clothing store a try.

After a ten minute taxi drive to the other side of town, the woman stepped out of the car and found herself emerging into a world of stiff atmosphere, designer purses, and pure-bred lap-dogs. She gazed uncertainly after the taxi as it drove away, tugging nervously at the hem of her lavender-colored tank-top shirt, as if in attempt to hide her faded, straight-legged jeans.

Holding up the flyer, Tifa licked her lips as she re-read the address of the store. Glancing about nervously, she began walking toward the nearest street corner.

The street-corner of Toreg and Montague seemed to be the center of the northern district, the streets unusually clean and even, and each building a historic landmark breathing of new life and vitality. Bright, delicate flowers were planted wherever possible, whilst trees offered shade to those resting their feet. The shops lining the streets each seemed to concern themselves with only the aesthetic, whether it was through clothes, shoes, hats, beauty products, organic food, or mineral supplements.

At the corner where she stood, Tifa began to feel like the hideous blemish in the world of the rich.

But she had resolved to come and see the store, and not wanting her efforts wasted, the woman began walking up the sidewalk, her eyes darting about in the hopes of spotting the shop's sign. There were stares as Tifa walked, and she made it a point not to acknowledge the blatant ogling of those she passed. Slim men in vests and khaki pants, large men in suits, shriveled women in angular dresses, and voluptuous young girls with tiny purses stopped to gaze after her as the fighter went by. Though Tifa had often received stares due to her notoriety, she couldn't recall a time before when the attention she received seemed so..._disdainful_. She was like a freak among these people.

To them, she was but a barbarian.

"It weren't for me and the others, they wouldn't even be able to live this way." Tifa thought, with a note of indignation.

Under this cloud of resentment, the woman found what she was looking for. Her eyes fell upon the familiar loopy letters of 'Enrauge Mystique' which were engraved into a wooden plaque suspended over the entrance. Giving the people around her a severe look, Tifa walked into the store haughtily, her jaw set and her gaze hard.

The store smelled lightly of roses, and the woman breathed the scent in deeply. Surprised at the effect it had on the tension in her muscles, Tifa allowed her angry thoughts to fall away as she examined her new surroundings closely. Lavender drapings came cascading from the ceiling, lights shining through them and giving the store a smooth tint. The store was, in reality, rather small, but the modern and colorful designs on the walls and clever clothing displays more than made up for it.

Somewhat entranced, Tifa stepped forward slowly. The carpet beneath her feet felt thick and spongy. Taking notice to this, the woman hopped up slightly, her face turned down in a puzzled scowl as she tested the feel of the rouge-colored carpet.

"Ah, miss?"

Tifa looked up in surprise. A lithe young man with spiked, strawberry blond hair, mauve knit sweater, and straight black pants was giving her a confused look.

Grinning sheepishly, Tifa ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, sorry, I was just...um..." she hopped again. Pointing to the ground, she gave a slight laugh. "Your carpet is very nice."

The man gave her a dubious smile.

Face turning pink, the woman wrung her hands, "I'm sorry, I really _do_ have the intention to buy something here, it's just I have no idea what I'm—"

"Your Tifa Lockhart, aren't you?" The man interjected, his green eyes widening some.

Tifa blinked at him. Face turning pinker, she nodded her head slightly. "Yes. Yes I am."

The man's face brightened incredibly and he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lockhart. My name is Roland Enrauge, and I'm the owner of this store."

The fighter's eyebrows rose high at this, and with an incredulous smile, she shook the man's hand.

"I must say, this is _quite_ an honor, Ms. Lockhart." Roland said, leaning forward some. "To have you walk into my humble little store is simply beyond words!"

Flustered, Tifa pulled back her hand from the man's vice grip. "Um, thank you."

The man clasped his hands together and straightened. "So. You say you're not sure what you're looking for, right?"

The woman rubbed her left arm and shrugged. "Well, you see, tonight I'm going to go out dancing with my..." Tifa paused, and the man gazed at her curiously. "...My friend." she said at last, a frown coming over her features.

Roland smiled a slow, knowing smile. He spread his arms wide. "This is no problem! I'm sure we've got something here that you'll like." Winking, he offered his arm and gave a charming grin. "Come, we'll work something out."

Pleased by his elegant air and relieved that her name brought on positive results, Tifa took his arm.

* * *

The rock rolled easily about her fingertips as she pushed it about the top of the retaining wall. The ocean breeze teased her, blowing dark strands across her skin. She was standing in a small plaza, marked off by raised flower beds. The plants surrounding them conversed amongst themselves in their quiet language. 

But she cared nothing for their secretive talk.

Someone she knew and cared about was alone because she had to be here.

This did not make her happy.

So her gaze remained on the rock.

A man slightly taller than her stood a few feet away. His arms were crossed and his dark eyes trained on her face. His dark hair was brushed back, and his slim mustache was trimmed neatly, for it was an important occasion. He was dressed in a dark suit, one that was cut so as to show the strength in his arms and legs. Though but a footman, he was still a representative of his country. A country that was quickly learning to lift its head high again.

But she wasn't much impressed by his physical prowess or his self-righteous nationalism.

She knew more than a hundred different pressure points, half of which would kill him if hit with enough force.

So Yuffie's gaze remained on the rock.

A group of men dressed in similar suits stood behind the man with the mustache. They were all standing straight and rigid. They were waiting for a signal.

The man, heaving a sigh, crossed his arms over his chest, his suit jacket straining at the stress caused. "He wants you back, Miss." was his tired statement. He spoke in his native tongue, finding the matter much too important to be discussed in any Eastern language.

Her manipulation of the rock ceased, and the girl's eyes narrowed. After a moment, she resumed rolling the rock about beneath her fingers.

Annoyed and insulted at the girl's refusal to give a response, the man spoke again, an edge in his voice this time. "Miss, Master Godo is not pleased. He bid me tell you that if you do not choose to return to Wutai willingly, then we have full authority to—"

"Your boring me, Uteki." Yuffie said, her tone supporting her statement. Her gaze still remained on the rock.

Uteki's face reddened and he took a step forward, "Miss Kisaragi—!"

"Try something you greasy, forked-tongued baboon. Just _try._ I'll castrate you."

At the tone of her voice, the man checked himself and took a step back.

Still rolling the rock, the young girl spoke, but not in her native tongue. Instead, she spoken in the Eastern language. "You go and you tell that thick headed old goat that I'm not going back."

Uteki's face strained. "But Miss Kisaragi—"

"I wasn't asking you, Uteki." was Yuffie's cold reply.

The man's eyes narrowed. Nevertheless, he bowed. "Yes...Miss Kisaragi." the men behind Uteki quickly followed suit, bowing low enough to make a ninety-degree angle.

Yuffie's eyes finally lifted from the rock as she turned to give the men a critical look. Tossing the rock up once in the air, the girl caught it with a quick swipe of her hand. "And another thing. You and your goonies need to quit following me and Tifa. It's really annoying. You aren't even _discreet_ about it. At Corel? Were you all drunk or what? You'll be lucky if Tifa didn't notice anything!"

Uteki grit his teeth, but only gave a terse, "My apologies, ma'am." as a reply.

Sighing, Yuffie turned and began to walk away, but not before tossing the little rock over her shoulder. "You guys really are lame, y'know?"

The rock skittered into Uteki's view.

The men didn't move until the girl's footsteps were out of hearing range. When she was gone, they straightened and, immediately, they began to speak.

"Should we grab her?"

"What will Master Godo say?"

"What an insolent girl!"

"We can't just go back to Wutai!"

"What are we going to do?"

But Uteki wasn't listening to them.

His gaze remained on the rock.

* * *

"Y'know, I'm not entirely sure about the color...it seems a bit...well..._loud._" 

"But the color screams 'energy' and 'strength'! People won't be able to keep their eyes off you!"

"That's kinda what worries me...I mean, don't get me wrong, neon green would be a _great_ color...if I were directing traffic at night, that is."

"All right, all right, I understand...still, I think the dress _really_ brings out your curves."

A sigh. "Everyone seems interested in my curves these days."

Roland rubbed her arm warmly. "Have faith! We'll have found a dress for you before you know it."

Tifa smiled gratefully at the man. "Thank you, Roland."

The man smiled, small wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. Picking up a dress from a nearby rack, he held it up to her. "Here, try this dress next. I think it's got more of that subtleness you've been looking for."

Taking the dress, Tifa turned and entered the dressing stall. Forty minutes after entering the store and she had already gone through six dresses. Staring into the mirror, Tifa shook her head in bewilderment at her latest dress, which was a blinding shade of green with large, oval-shaped cuts along the sides.

As she slipped out of the dress, the woman couldn't help muttering. "Even _without_ the color, I wouldn't have worn this."

But it was something she knew she would have to deal with. This was not the first time Tifa had dressed for a night out on the town, and she knew the style of dress. Tight and revealing. However, her earlier luck at finding a swimsuit had her holding out hope that she would once again get lucky. This sentiment was further reinforced when she lifted up Roland's latest suggestion.

The dress he picked out was like all the others; short and slim. However (and Tifa noted this with great pleasure) there was no extreme cut in the fabric that led to her back or sides being bared, nor was the color overly bright. In fact, the color was a dark shade of black, and the laces (which embroidered the cups and the sides) was a rich burgundy.

Biting her lip, Tifa unzipped the back and slipped the dress on, slipping her arms through the straps carefully as if afraid an overzealous movement would cause wrinkles in the fabric. Zipping the dress back up, the woman shyly gazed at herself in the mirror.

After a moment, she smiled.

The dress, though still short, was not as bad as some of the others she had been forced to try. Striking a pose, Tifa noted with a slight bit of exhilaration that the dress complemented her body rather well.

Outside, the woman distantly noted Roland suddenly give an exclaimed cry. "Ah! There you are! Where have you been? You won't _believe_ who I'm working with right now!"

Already more than certain that she had found what she had been looking for, the woman turned and opened the dressing stall door, stepping out with a single hand on her hip and a sly grin on her face.

"I think my libido just went up." Tifa said jokingly as she came into view. The smile on her face vanished, however, as she realized who Roland had been speaking to.

Chauncey stood next to Roland, his eyes shaded with a large pair of sunglasses and his face darkened by a five o' clock shadow. His wavy hair was damp and curled at the back, and over his shoulders was the same dark, heavy leather jacket he had worn the night Tifa and Yuffie saw him at the restaurant. Thumbs hooked into his dark, faded denim jeans, the man had on a white tank beneath his jacket and a pair of large mahogany boots. The man's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, and his eyebrows rose at the sight of Tifa.

The woman, meanwhile, debated whether or not she should run back into the dressing stall.

Roland smiled proudly as he turned to regard Tifa's dress. "Now _that_ looks good on you! You see? You just need faith. Everyone woman has a dress to wear, they only need to _look_."

"Can others look too?" Chauncey asked, lowering his glasses and grinning appreciatively.

Tifa crossed her arms across her chest and fought the blush that crept up her face.

Roland clapped Chauncey on the shoulder. "Chauncey, I'd like you to meet Tifa Lockhart. She came in today looking for something nice to wear for tonight and as you can see, she's now found it."

Chauncey's smile faded some as he heard what Roland said. Looking at the man then back at Tifa, he frowned. "_What?_ Who'd you say she was?"

Roland returned his frown. "This is Tifa Lockhart! Don't you recognize her?" the man rolled his eyes at Chauncey's shocked silence and turned to Tifa. "Don't mind my cousin, he's none too bright."

Tifa gawked at him. "He's your _cousin?_"

Roland frowned at her next. "Yes. Why?" he looked between Tifa and Chauncey in confusion. "Have...you two met before?"

Chauncey rubbed the back of his neck. Grinning now out of incredulity, he nodded. "We've run into each other a few times..."

Tifa said nothing. Clearing her throat, she opened the dressing stall. "Um, I'll just take this, okay Roland?" Slamming the door shut before she could receive a response, the woman pressed a hand to her forehead.

At the register, Chauncey hovered behind her, his eyes boring into her back. The woman began to get annoyed. As she handed the money to Roland's register clerk, she turned to glare at the man behind her. "Your blatant staring is going to earn you trouble," Tifa ground out, the threat in her voice something she picked up from Yuffie.

Chauncey only winked at her. "Sorry, I can't help it."

"Behave," Roland warned from his place next to the cashier clerk. He patted Tifa's hand as he handed her her dress, which was folded neatly and placed in a striped white and lime-green box. "Don't mind him. He can be a bit uncouth but he's really too stupid to know any better."

Tifa leaned forward and asked in a hasty whisper, "How are you possibly related to him!?"

Roland leaned forward and breathed back quickly, "He's a distant cousin, twice removed. Used to come and bother me for money, but after his sudden luck at Gold Saucer, he's finally begun paying me back. He isn't bad, but I wouldn't recommend getting involved romantically with him."

Tifa smiled dryly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Hey, hey, _hey_ now!"

The two quickly straightened again as Chauncey appeared at Tifa's side. He raised an eyebrow at them both. "What's with the secretiveness?"

Roland crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot, a gesture that reinforced Tifa's belief that the man was gay. "None of your business, Chauncey. Now leave this poor woman alone! She's got better things to do, don't you?" The sprite young man said, turning to Tifa at his last words.

Tifa smiled back at him. "I actually should get going. I think my friend'll be looking for me." she held out her hand. "Thank you so much, Roland!"

The man took her hand gently and kissed the back of it. "It was my pleasure, dear." he straightening, he added with a cheeky grin. "You tell me how your 'friend' likes that dress of yours."

Tifa blushed as she realized what Roland was alluding to. Opening her mouth, she was set to correct him when Chauncey interjected sharply, his face a scowl. "Her friend is a girl, Roland."

Roland gazed at him coolly. "So?"

Chauncey gazed down at Tifa in confusion, his thick eyebrows clashing together over his blue eyes. Clearing her throat awkwardly, the woman nodded at Roland. "Well, uh, g'bye Roland. Thanks again."

Quickly she turned to leave.

As she exited the store and entered the warm afternoon air she heard the clop of boots behind her and sighed.

"Hey wait a minute!" came the call, but Tifa ignored it and kept on walking.

Within a moment Chauncey had fallen step alongside her and was giving her a searching look. "Eh, is what he said back there, true?"

"Who?" Tifa asked, not looking at the man's face. She stopped at the street corner and looked up and down the street for a sign of a taxi. When she saw none, the woman let out a sound of frustration.

Chauncey glared at her in annoyance. "You know who I'm talking about! Roland! Is it true what he said?"

Tifa clenched her jaw. "You know, I really don't need to answer that."

"Like you really didn't need to tell me who you were?"

"Exactly."

"You know for someone as famous as you, I'd think you wouldn't be so prone to mixed messages. The public can say a lot of things. Bad things. Now is it true?"

Tifa's gaze turned furious and she glared at the man venomously. "Do _not_ speak to me like that, Chauncey. You have no right to."

The man held up his hands. "I'm sorry...but please, I just wanna to know."

The woman rolled her eyes and turned her gaze away from him. Hugging the box to her chest she bit out, "No. There's nothing between me and Yuffie."

The man nodded, sighing in what seemed relief. "Good." he said. Tifa's muscles bunched at his words and she stepped away as he took a step toward her. "I thought I didn't have a chance there for a second..."

"You're much too bold. You speak as if you had a chance to begin with." Tifa returned coldly.

Chauncey chuckled. Running a hand through his hair, he took a step back. "Your a spitfire. Just like your friend...so she was Yuffie Kisaragi, huh? Man, all the stories about her are true then..." he chuckled again, shaking his head. "She's a hellcat, that one."

Tifa whipped around, her anger now bubbling over. Hands clutching at her packaged dress so that her fingers bent the box, the fighter advanced dangerously toward Chauncey. "_You don't know anything about her!_" the woman nearly shouted.

Chauncey, surprised, stared down at her, his blue eyes wide behind his sunglasses. Then his smile slowly came back onto his face, and he laughed slightly. "Easy, _easy! _I meant no harm by it! Your friend's a strong and independent girl, she's not afraid to be herself and says EXACTLY what's on her mind! I admire that...but for all her huffing and puffing that still won't stop me from trying to get to you."

Tifa blinked and turned, stepping away from him. Taking a deep breath, she said with a face that still spoke of displeasure, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." She quirked an eyebrow. "But I'll be frank. You're an arrogant, condescending jerk who thinks little of women. ...I don't like you. At _all._"

Chauncey was once again shocked into silence. He stared at Tifa's back with slack mouth, his arms hanging limp at his sides. Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. "Well heck," he muttered.

At the sound of his voice, Tifa felt a pang of guilt. Turning her head slightly to sneak a peek at the man, she wondered silently if she had gone too far.

Chauncey sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well...you'll be standing there for a while. It's nearing late afternoon, and everyone's achin' to have a taxi ride, same as you. I can give you a lift...if you want, that is."

Tifa tongued her cheek and shifted her weight to one foot. Looking up and down the street, she willed a taxi to round the corner.

Chauncey raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Well?"

Tifa closed her eyes and grit her teeth.

Slowly turning, she gave the man a guarded look. "I won't fall for the 'let-me-get-something-out-of-the glove-compartment' trick."

Chauncey's grin brightened.

* * *

Her hair whipped behind her in a torrent as Chauncey's red sports car tore along the streets. The top was down and the wind howled in her ears. Her hands were held out in front of her, palms pressed nervously against the dashboard in anticipation of an impact. Turning her head, Tifa cried over the wind. "Aren't you going a little fast!?" 

Chauncey, who was leaning back in his seat and driving with one hand, smirked at her. "The speed's half the fun, sweetheart! You want to get back to your hotel quick, don't you!?"

Tifa grit her teeth as the car flew over a small rise in the road. Bouncing in her seat as the car came back down, she snapped. "I'd also like to be in one piece if that is at all possible!"

Smiling complacently, the man eased his foot off the pedal, shifting gear as he did so. Glancing at her, he asked jovially, "That better?"

Tifa glowered at him. "Much." was her dry response.

Pulling a stray strand out of her eyes, the woman ran a hand over the door. "Is this car new?" she asked curiously, now relaxing some.

Chauncey shook his head. "It's restored."

Frowning, she looked at him, "A Shinra model?"

The man nodded, absently smoothing the soul patch beneath his lip. "Altered the frame and body. The hardware is still the same beneath the hood though."

Tifa nodded. "I've got a truck back at my home...it doesn't work at all, though."

"What model is that one?"

"The M3-S truck."

"...Ain't those the ones with the mako engines?"

"Yes. But I've been trying to see if I can fix it with a mechanical one...I'm no good at cars, though."

Chauncey laughed loudly, covering his mouth with a rough hand. Tifa gazed at him indignantly. "What?" she asked sharply.

The man shook his head, "Hon, it doesn't matter that you aren't a mechanic. The M3-S trucks are impossible to fix with any thing _but_ the mako engine. And, well, you and your pals made certain mako would never be used like that again, so... Sorry to tell you, but that thing will never work, even under the most skilled mechanic's hands!"

Tifa blinked at him.

The sports car slowed as it came to a red light. Chauncey pulled a carton of cigarettes from inside his jacket. "You don't mind if I smoke do you?" he asked, looking at her.

Pleased that he asked before lighting, Tifa nodded. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

The man smiled gratefully at her and pulling out a lighter, lit the tip. He took a long drag as he sat back. Tifa looked down at her box, mourning the smashed sides. Chauncey, looking around as he tapped his cigarette over the edge of the car, spied something off in the distance.

Tapping Tifa's shoulder, he pointed to the bakery on the opposite left side of the street. "Hey, ain't that your friend over there?"

Tifa's eyes snapped up at this, and she leaned forward as she looked. "What? Where?"

Chauncey pointed again. "Right there, right over there. She's talking to some redhead."

The woman's eyes finally found Yuffie's face in the dimly lit store, and she froze at what she saw.

The ninja was indeed speaking to a redhead, but the look on her face was what caused Tifa's heart to freeze. She was wearing the same saucy look she had given Tifa before. The fighter could recognize the predatory smile, the bright, leering eyes...

A fire burned in the woman. All at once she felt betrayed, hurt, and angry. The emotions coursed through her like a poison, numbing her limbs and causing her mind to go white. The redhead Yuffie was speaking to was slightly shorter than her and was wearing a light blue dress that brushed coyly about her knees as she stepped forward to whisper something in the ninja's ear. At the sight of Yuffie closing her eyes and smiling indulgently, Tifa looked away, suddenly feeling sick. Chauncey frowned and leaned forward to stare at the two girls.

"Hey, what..." he raised an eyebrow. "Is your friend a dyke? I think I just saw that redhead give her a bit of paper."

Tifa looked up pointedly. Thanking the heavens, she saw they had a green light. "Just go." she said tersely, closing her eyes.

Wisely keeping silent, Chauncey did as he was told.

Arriving at the hotel, Tifa wanted nothing more than to wipe her mind of what she had seen. "It shouldn't bother me so much..." the woman thought angrily. "I _did_ turn her down, after all." Her eyes softened as she stepped out of Chauncey's car. "But still...she wastes no time, does she?"

Stepping onto the sidewalk, Tifa smiled half-heartedly at Chauncey. Though grateful for the ride, she knew she wouldn't have seen what she had if she had only waited for a taxi on her own. "Thank you, Chauncey." she said, her voice dejected.

The man waved away the thanks. "No thanks required..." his face became puzzled, then he grinned cheekily up at her. "Hey, now that I know your real name, can I call you Tifa?"

Tifa laughed slightly. "Sure, if you'd like."

A pause.

The fighter bit her lip and took a step back toward the hotel, "Well...thank you, Chauncey. You take care now."

The man looked disappointed. "So there's no way for me to see you again?"

The woman shook her head. Opening her mouth, she intended to give her answer verbally when she paused.

Stepping forward carefully, Tifa leaned down toward the car.

"Well, actually...if you're not _doing_ anything tonight..."

* * *

**A/N:** Hoo boy...this was a nightmare to type. My insecurities made it difficult to even START this chapter... Plus, I've had some serious bad luck in terms of my love life, so inspiration to write anything even RELATING to a romance was hard to find. But here's the chapter, as bad and as awkward as it is, I've got it done. I originally wanted it to be longer, to include the girl's evening out on the town, but I decided that would be an adventure best presented in a chapter of its own. As many of you all ready realize, this part of the story is a huge turning point, so the girls may be spending a bit of time in Costa Del Sol before moving on. 

And thanks to all who reviewed. Your reviews for the last chapter motivated me to get this started. I was also strongly inspired by a song by The Outhere Brothers called "Boom Boom Boom." Heh, for those of you who know this song, I hope you find the absurdity in this as amusing as I do.

My author's notes are much too long, but I just have one more thing to add: occasionally I'll post updates on a chapter's progress on my profile. If you're afraid I've abandoned the story, just check there and you'll see I'm actually snailing along.


	19. The Neon Carnivale

Yuffie entered the hotel with a brown paper bag and a large satisfied grin on her face. Pausing slightly at the portrait at the entrance, the girl gazed at it for a moment before giving it a mock salute and continuing on her way. Offering a quick wave to Otis, the young girl bounded up the steps to the third floor.

She was in high spirits. Things, though they hadn't turned out exactly as she hoped, still came out all right in the end. Reaching a hand into her pocket, the girl pulled out a white slip of paper, where a number was carefully scrawled. Yuffie smirked slightly. Her trip to the bakery had been completely spontaneous.

She had been returning from her meeting with Uteki and his men when a sudden fierce hunger struck her. Walking into the store, the girl had intended to buy something quickly. A simple in and out thing. But as she came in, the young ninja noticed a redhead sitting off at a small table near the large windows. Deciding she had no commitments to worry about, Yuffie gave the girl a coy smile and a slight nod of the head. The smile was returned, and as Yuffie looked at the various pastries, the two girls surreptitiously glanced at one another, giggling whenever their eyes met.

Paying for two sugar coated buns and a cupcake, the ninja sauntered over to where the redhead sat, and the girl's rich brown eyes met Yuffie's without a hint of fear. It was perhaps the girl's eyes that motivated Yuffie to sit down and begin talking to her.

The girl's name was Illise, and she was a university student majoring in art and design. She had traveled the world, as Yuffie had, and enjoyed the outdoors. Her favorite color was blue, and she liked trying new things. Her nose and shoulders were freckled, and her lower lip had a tendency of sticking out when she thought to herself.

...But what kept Yuffie sitting at the table was the girl's eyes.

After a conversation that took longer than Yuffie realized, she had been given Illise's number and had promised the girl she would call.

Standing outside of her and Tifa's hotel room, the ninja held her copy of the room key absently, the small bit of metal hovering near the door knob. Her ears perked up at the sound of running water coming from inside. "Tifa's back," the girl thought with a slight grin.

Entering the room, Yuffie called out tentatively, "Tifa?" When there was no response, the ninja stepped further into the room. Seeing that the bathroom door was closed, the ninja shrugged and set her bag of pastries on the bed stand next to her bed. "I got some treats, Tif!" Yuffie cried.

Frowning at Tifa's silence, the young girl sat on the edge of the bed, opening the bakery bag and taking out the cupcake. Biting into it ravenously, the girl chewed and looked around the hotel room. Gaze falling into her lap, her expression turned thoughtful for a moment before she wiped the crumbs from her lips. "Y'know, I met someone down at a bakery nearby!" Yuffie said loudly, hoping Tifa would hear her. She took another bite of her cupcake, and waited for her friend to say something. When Tifa still remained quiet, she added, "She was a redhead. I think she really liked me." Yuffie smiled somewhat proudly.

Tifa, who had been scrubbing furiously at her upper right arm with the soap, halted her movements

as the ninja continued. The girl no longer waited for the fighter to respond to her statements. She had come to the conclusion that Tifa probably could not hear her. Regardless, Yuffie continued talking, feeling a sense of comfort from the sound of her own voice. What she did not realize was that Tifa could hear every word she said, and did so with bated breath.

"She was kinda weird, ya know? An art geek. She kept talking about what a great subject I'd be for one of her drawings." Yuffie stood from the bed, taking a quick bite of her dwindling cupcake. Chewing thoughtfully, the girl walked toward the balcony and gazed out through the sliding doors. "She had this sort of energy about her. It was pretty invigorating. As it turned out she's actually a really active person. Into camping and hiking and all that...and she _surfs!_ Don't you think that's cool?"

Tifa grit her teeth and began scrubbing her shoulder again. The skin began to sting.

Finishing off her cupcake, Yuffie crumpled up the paper holder in her hands and tossed it in the nearby bin. Sighing she stepped forward and placed a hand on the sliding glass door. Tifa's ears strained as she heard the girl speak again. "But you know what, Tifa?" Yuffie said, her breath appearing on the glass in a burst of fog. "You wanna know the absolute _best_ part about the girl?"

Tifa turned her back to the shower head, her fingers pressing themselves into her eyes. She couldn't make out her tears from the water.

Yuffie pressed her forehead to the glass. "It was her eyes..." she whispered. Eyelids falling shut, the ninja allowed her hand to slide down the glass before she turned and leaned against the sliding door with her shoulder. Eyes easing open, the girl gazed longingly out at the dusky horizon.

"Her eyes...their...their just like yours, Tifa."

* * *

"So how was your day?"

"Oh it was fine... I managed to find a dress."

"Oh yeah? Can I see it?"

"Yeah, it's in that box over there."

"The box is all smashed on the sides. What happened?"

"Oh, I uh...got scared. There was this couple walking a huge Rottweiler, and the dog kept barking at me."

"Ya shoulda smacked it on the nose. I hear they quit barking when you hit 'em hard enough."

"I _highly_ doubt that would have helped."

Tifa stood in the bathroom, clean and refreshed from her shower. Blow drying her hair with the hotel room's hairdryer, she had listened to Yuffie talk of the girl she had met at the bakery. She made it a point to sound happy for the girl. Tifa never considered herself a liar, but the ease that came with faking her emotions was almost surprising. "I guess I'm better at it than Yuffie is, because she doesn't seem to notice anything," the fighter thought dejectedly. Truthfully, Tifa wished her friend would call her on her bluff, but she seemed to remain oblivious.

Hair now only slightly damp, Tifa crossed her arms and gazed into the mirror, her expression downcast. Yuffie was standing in the other room, holding the dress up and looking over it with admiration. "This is a pretty spiffy dress you got, Rusty." the girl said, her head tilting to one side. Carefully laying the dress on Tifa's bed, the girl turned and crossed the room to stand behind Tifa. Leaning on the door frame, the girl frowned at her. "What's with that droopy look of yours? You look so depressed!"

Tifa glared at her half-heartedly in the mirror. "Don't say I look 'droopy.' It sounds terrible."

Yuffie shrugged, "Well you do."

The woman sighed. "Your a wonder with words, Yuffie."

"But really, what's wrong, Tifa?"

The woman paused at this question. Deciding against answering truthfully, she simply answered, "I don't know what to do with my hair, and I haven't got time to go to a salon. It'd take too long." That was still _kind_ of true anyways.

The girl shrugged, "Do you want me to do something with it? I wouldn't mind. I like brushing your hair."

Tifa shook her head and looked back at the girl. "No, you still need to find something to wear, remember? If you do my hair, then we'll _never_ leave the hotel."

"Y'know we _do_ have all night, Tifa."

"Actually, we don't."

Yuffie gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Tifa bit her lip and turned back toward the mirror. "I'm kind of meeting someone."

The ninja grew still. "Oh...really?"

The woman nodded. "But you've got someone you want to see too, right? That girl...what was her name?"

"Illise." Yuffie answered, her voice faltering slightly.

Silence.

Yuffie licked her lips and turned her gaze down to the floor. Shifting slightly, she cleared her throat. "So, uh, where you meeting this person?"

"The Neon Carnivale, on Roise Lane." Tifa answered, tapping Yuffie's borrowed comb anxiously.

"This person got a name?" Yuffie asked, her voice taking on an edge.

Not missing her tone, the woman's brows furrowed slightly. Self-righteousness now increasing the strength in her voice, Tifa answered, "It's no one you know. ...His name is Roland."

Yuffie tongued her cheek. Turning from the bathroom, she muttered, "He sounds like a fairy..."

Tifa smiled sardonically.

The ninja stood for a moment glaring with a dark scowl down at the beds, her hands finding place at her hips. After a moment, she turned. "Your right, I need to find something to wear quick." she declared loudly as she walked toward the door, "Illise is probably going to want to do something tonight and I want to look nice." And with that, she was gone, the door snapping shut behind her.

Tifa grit her teeth and ground the heel of her palm into her eye. Sighing, she lowered her hand and looked back to the mirror, her face tight with displeasure.

Lifting the comb, the woman combed the top of her hair back. Taking a hair band from the counter, she pulled the strands into a ponytail, securing it just below her crown. A few strands fell from above her ears, but the woman ignored them, instead, she teased her newly created ponytail. Satisfied with the increase in volume this action brought, she took the ponytail and held it straight up, pinning it an inch above the band. Letting the ponytail go, the woman took the other portions and wrapped it in different directions around the base, pinning them down with bobby pins as she did so. Tucking the remaining side strands behind her ears, she took the end of the comb and pulled tiny strands of hair from the front. The strands fell against the sides of her face, framing it and brushing lightly against the skin.

Satisfied, the woman set the comb down and turned her head slightly to admire her handiwork. She had done this style before numerous times. It had come to be her last resort on special occasions, a styling trick that her mother had taught her before she passed away. It was one of the few things Tifa knew how to do on her own.

"Now if everything else could just be that easy..." Tifa muttered, turning.

Walking into the bedroom, the woman crossed her arms and gazed sourly down at her new dress.

"I've got a date with disaster, tonight." she sighed.

* * *

Chauncey arrived at the hotel some fifteen minutes after the agreed time. Tifa supposed he was only being 'fashionably late', but this did nothing to soothe her anger as she watched him pull up along the curb.

The sky above was already a deep shade of purple, the sun hidden beneath the horizon line. The stars winked sleepily in its wake.

Hands on her hips, the woman, now in full make-up and wearing her new dress, stepped toward the sports car, her face a look of impending doom. The man grinned up at her, unaffected. "Hello there, sweetheart." he said as he climbed out of the car. For the evening, the man had shaved and was wearing a navy blue suit, a silk black night shirt underneath. Walking to the other side, he held the passenger door open for her.

Tifa scowled at him. "You're late."

The man held up a hand, "Sorry, but you know what some people say. 'On time is when I get there.'" he chuckled deeply.

Tifa made a disgusted noise and slid into the car. "I don't believe I'm doing this." she muttered, wincing as Chauncey snapped the door shut.

Returning to the driver's seat, Chauncey smirked, "Ready for some fun tonight?"

The woman pressed her fingers to her temples. "You know, I'm not entirely sure."

"Well..." the man pressed down on the clutch pedal and started the car. Shifting out of neutral, he winked at Tifa. "Ready or not, here we go."

Tifa leaned back in her seat, her eyes rolling skyward.

At the club, the sidewalk was filled with people, some taking a breather from the ruckus inside while most waited in a long line to get in. The line wrapped around the entire side of the building, turning out of sight around the street corner. Chauncey pulled in front of the night club, the large, neon-lit sign burning above. The Neon Carnivale made its mark by drawing heavily on the local culture and making itself as loud as possible. Show girls dressed in large, glittering, feathered head-dresses stood at the entrance behind the bouncer. The bass from the music inside reverberated along the asphalt, and Tifa marveled at it as she placed her feet on the carpet leading to the entrance.

"How'd you come to choose this club to come to, Chauncey?" Tifa asked, staring at the club, deeply intrigued.

The man shrugged as he stood from the car. "Its one of the most popular nightclubs in the world. Roland happens to know a few people here, so he pulled a few strings to get me to speak with the owner."

Chauncey, a smug look on his face, handed his keys to the young valet. Offering his arm to Tifa, he said, with no small amount of pride, "Money makes a difference. I waved enough bills in the owner's face to get us on the list in. No problem."

Tifa, though not very impressed by Chauncey's flamboyant use of money, was pleased to hear that she did not need to wait in line. Taking Chauncey's arm, she asked lightly, "How much did you pay him?"

The man shrugged as he led her toward the bouncer. "'Bout a thousand gil."

Tifa turned to him sharply, a bewildered look on her face. "That much!? But why?"

Chauncey raised on eyebrow and looked down at her. "Well, let's see...you're probably one of the sexiest women on this planet...and oh yeah, you kinda saved the world. Hell, I figured a thousand gil was nothing if I got to spend a night with you."

Tifa was surprised at the sincerity to which the man said this, and she looked away, somewhat flustered.

Standing before the bouncer, Chauncey flashed a smile. "Chauncey Reynolds." the man said. The bouncer, a large man with black, trimmed hair, gave him a skeptical look before looking down at his list. His eyebrows rose high. "Oh! Well this is the first time I've seen your name here, Mr. Reynolds." the bouncer unhooked the velvet rope and stepped to the side. Smiling politely, he nodded to both Chauncey and Tifa. "Enjoy your time at The Neon Carnivale."

Chauncey returned his nod, and with a cheeky grin to Tifa, led her into the nightclub.

The two showgirls on either side of the doors gave small curtsies as they entered, and, inside, Tifa was introduced to a world of black lights and glow sticks. The club was made out by terraced rings. The first ring and outer ring, was where the dining tables were found. The second and middle ring, was a level lower than the first and held many of the performers as well as the bars. The final level was a circle and was meant to be the dance floor. On the western side of the circle, a stage was set for performing bands, but for the night, there was only a DJ, who was currently mixing popular songs together under a common rhythm. The clubs interior design consisted of glowing columns, ornate archways, and spiraling structures. Tifa gathered that the owner wanted his customers to feel they were spiraling down into a pit of pleasurable excess.

At the sight of such extravagance, the woman found she could not help but get drawn into the atmosphere. It was a much brighter and lighter hearted thing to focus on than...

"Do you want to eat, or would you rather go dancing first?" Chauncey asked her, raising his voice to be heard over the noise.

"I'd like a drink, if that's all right." Tifa responded. The man blinked, than nodded. "All right, hold on to my arm, don't wanna lose ya."

The kinetic energy was high in the club and down in the dance floor, the woman could see a sea of shadowy forms swaying and jumping to the high paced music that pumped through the air. The woman was entranced as she and Chauncey made their way to the second ring.

At the nearest bar, Chauncey and Tifa stood at an opening and the bartender turned to them. "What'll it be?" he asked.

"A mantini. Pale beer." Chauncey said, leaning forward on one elbow. He looked at Tifa, "What'll you have, sweetheart?"

Tifa leaned forward onto the counter as well. "A zombie, please." she told the bartender. The man nodded and turned to make their drinks.

Chauncey gave her a sidelong glance. "You aimin' to get tipsy?"

"I might need to if I hope to completely enjoy myself," the woman sighed, turning. Glancing at Chauncey, she added as an afterthought, "No offense to you or anything."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "No offense taken. It's already kinda clear you really don't care what I think. Isn't that right?"

Tifa nodded, her gaze down on the dance floor. "Yep, that's about right."

The man smirked and shrugged. "Fine. That's fine by me. I shoulda known from the start. You may have humored me, but you never pretended, not for a second."

Tifa looked at him again. "Why did you agree to come with me, even after I told you I didn't like you?"

The man looked at her as if she were stupid. "And turn down being with an amazing lady such as yourself? Pfft," the man turned to face the dance floor, leaning onto the counter with both elbows. "Wouldn't dream of it." he said, eyes roving the crowd. "Not even the most tireless womanizer could ever get so lucky." The man turned and grinned lazily at her.

Tifa, surprising herself, smiled back.

"Here's your drinks." a voice behind them said. Chauncey and Tifa turned to see the bartender set down two glasses.

Chauncey's drink was in a martini glass and was filled with a pale amber liquid. He smiled and sipped at it immediately.

Tifa's drink was in a twelve ounce collins glass. The dark, brown liquid sloshed slightly as the fighter brought the glass to her lips. The fruity taste masked the liquor beneath, making it a dangerous drink to underestimate, but Tifa knew the drink as well as her limits, and so without qualm, she quickly gulped down one-third of the glass.

Chauncey stared at her. "Easy now."

Tifa grinned at him in amusement. "This isn't my first time I've had one of these, y'know."

The man only raised an eyebrow at her as she took another large gulp from her glass. The woman smacked her lips, savoring the taste that lingered on her tongue. In truth, she would need at least another zombie before walking a straight line became an impossibility. With just _one_ glass, however, walking a straight line would not be impossible...it would simply require a bit of concentration.

But in this place, what was the need to walk a straight line?

The woman paused, the double meaning not lost on her as she the glass hovered a centimeter from her lips. Gazing down her nose into the glass, Tifa thought she saw something like guilt swirming about in the beverage. A reflection of her inner self. She had swallowed it down, quickly, recklessly...but had she given any thought to why she was here? Why she had lowered herself to the shallow amusements of her male companion?

Tifa lowered her drink, uncertainty suddenly flashing across her face.

Already she could feel the waves of the secluded world around her making rationality a difficult thing to cooperate with. Why think of tomorrow when the present pounded so clearly into her mind? The intoxication of her drink was quickly taking effect, and blearily, the woman blinked and stared into her glass, trying to make sense of why she was holding it.

"We're gonna make a straight line,"

Tifa jerked her head up and looked at Chauncey in alarm. "What?"

The man sipped at his drink and looked at her with raised eyebrow. "I said we're gonna make a straight line from here right to the dance floor. I'm looking out right now and I'm seein' the music and the people are way too invitin' to pass up. Don't you agree?"

Tifa gazed at him softly, her eyes a haze. Tilting her head back suddenly, the woman finished off her drink with a single go. The buzz that went through her was enough to make her close her eyes for a moment and hiss.

Chauncey frowned at her. "Are you sure yer all right with that?"

The woman waved away his question and grabbed his hand. Pulling him with not a little force toward the dance floor, the woman only stopped when they were in the midst of the dancing crowd. There was a warm, damp smell here. A mixture of the smoke machines and the sweaty bodies rocking together at the beckoning of the synthetic beats and sounds. Chauncey's body crashed into Tifa's as she stopped abruptly and turned to him, her eyes now distant things that infinitely swallowed the lasers and lights like a black hole.

She spoke to him in a low, luring voice that forced him to lean in close to hear.

"...Dance with me." she breathed.

Eyes wide, the man swallowed and gazed at her in wonder, realizing that there was a whole other side to the woman. A part of her that was capable of entrancing, commanding, and destroying men. But he did as she asked...did as she _ordered._ Somewhere deep in her voice, he recognized a broken note; an unhinged concept that was now hanging lifeless in her mind, jostled from some earlier conflict that he knew nothing about. But he didn't much care. Chauncey was a man born of their very environment.

Why think of tomorrow when the present pounded so clearly into his mind?

Taking her hips, he moved in time with the music as they rocked to the rhythm. In turn, her arms snaked about his mid-riff, her eyes burning into his eyes as they danced. Little did he know, that with each motion, each dip, each turn, her mind sought out an answer still. She willed some emotion to come to her, willed a feeling of recognition.

_This_ was what she wanted. ...Wasn't it? She wanted Chauncey. She wanted...

"...A reason to forget." the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Chauncey, focused on feeling out the curves of Tifa's back, only glanced at her in distraction. At his inquiring gaze, the woman shook her head.

The night barreled on to become one of debauchery and degradation. The dancers on the dance floor grew more furtive in their movements, and less clothes could be seen as they ground into each other, desperate to find their gratification in those around them. The patrons at the tables became louder and more loosely-lipped as drink after drink was consumed with dangerous vigor. The Neon Carnivale was becoming quite a spectacle.

Tifa's breath now came in heavy breaths, her skin slick with sweat and her face now consisting of a languid smile. Chauncey was in similar state, his shirt unbuttoned at the top and drops of sweat rolling down the sides of his pleased face.

"I need a breather..." Tifa shouted over the din. She was backing away, back out the crowd.

Chauncey began to follow her, a smirk on his lips. "A breather sounds good..."

Walking past a bar and toward the back of the club where the bathrooms were located, the fighter turned into the hallway leading out to the back alley. Stopping she leaned across the door to the ladies room, her eyes blankly staring at the sign on the door.

Chauncey leaned on the wall next to her, his body creating a shadow across her form.

Slowly, Tifa looked up at him, blinking slowly. "You aren't much for thinking...are you?" she asked slowly, her speech made somewhat thick from her intoxication.

The man blinked back at her, then scratched the back of his head. Eyes rolling to the ceiling, he thought for a moment before frowning and looking down at her. "Is that a trick question?" he asked in a voice that was similarly thick.

Tifa stared up at him for a moment before snorting a laugh, a hand flying up to cover her mouth as she slowly began to tip to the side. Chauncey, at first, only gazed at her in confusion. But after a second, he too began to laugh, only to jump forward with a cry of alarm when Tifa nearly tipped over completely. Catching her, the man straightened the woman, his large hands keeping firm grip on her shoulders as she looked up at him in delayed surprise. Hands finding places on his chest, Tifa's eyes locked onto Chauncey's. Already, he looked to her in lust.

"I don't wanna believe there's a tomorrow anymore..." Tifa breathed suddenly, the thought tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it. She reached a hand up to touch Chauncey's cheek lightly. "Every day brings something new, but each time I feel myself coming closer and closer to something I've never experienced before. ...I'm scared of it."

Chauncey shook his head, leaning in toward Tifa's neck. "Don't be scared..." he said, his voice a deep rumble.

Tifa's eyes turned half-closed as she felt Chauncey nip at her neck. Her gaze returned to the sign on the ladies restroom. A white figure of a person in a dress swimming in a blue diamond shape. A means of definition. "In the cocoon, its suppose to be dark. Maybe the light...it...it comes through, but what good does the light do to a set of eyes that have never _seen_ before?"

Chauncey gave a low 'mmm' as his hands trailed up Tifa's thigh.

Tifa's breath came in short heady gasps as she continued her thoughts, the image of the sign burning itself in the back of her mind. "The change, the darkness, the light...I'm...I'm not really..." Chauncey nudged the woman's head, and she looked at him slowly with her distant eyes. Leaning her head towards his, the woman breathed, "I'm really...not much...of a butterfly..."

* * *

Illise was talkative. She seemed in high spirits. "So are you taking me on a night on the town?" the girl had asked, her eyes lighting up in amusement.

Yuffie smiled and nodded her head.

"You aren't taking me to the new light show down on Horacio Street, are you?"

Yuffie nodded her head again.

A delighted squeal. "I can't believe it! I've been wanting to see that show for ages!"

When the girl turned her back, the smile on the ninja's face faded considerably. Her eyes were wide, and yet she was elsewhere. Truth be told, when Yuffie called Illise all but half an hour ago, she had had no idea what she was going to do. Any night time ventures at the local clubs seemed too last minute for the girl to manage, and her mind had blanked on any other spots to hit for the evening.

At mention of the light show, however, the ninja could feel her muscles bunch and her mind splinter into a mass of expletives.

She had been meaning to take Tifa there, as a surprise. It was supposed to be the last thing they did in Costa del Sol. But here, she was going to go with Illise instead...

Suddenly, Illise's voice made Yuffie grit her teeth. Suddenly, Illise's energetic personality made Yuffie impatient. Suddenly Illise's red hair made Yuffie embarassed to be seen with her.

...Suddenly, Illise's eyes made Yuffie's heart _bleed_.

At her glances, the ninja would inwardly flinch, quickly averting her gaze elsewhere in an attempt to wipe her mind of certain unwanted memories. But the thoughts were persistent, even as Yuffie and Illise rode the ninja's motorbike across town, Yuffie could feel her mind wander persistently toward the one topic she wished to avoid.

Who was Tifa with?

And even worse...

Did she _really_ like him? Was it the sort of attraction that could lead to love? That could lead to 'forever?'

The road sped by in a torrent of sound and movement.

Yuffie, her hands gripping the handlebars tightly, pulled to the side of the road. Illise stared at her in confusion, her brows furrowing together as the ninja turned and gazed at her somberly.

* * *

The Neon Carnivale was big, loud, and showy. It was the sort of place she would've picked, had she and Tifa still been together.

The fact that Tifa's date chose this place brought a serious distaste to the girl's mouth.

The line to get in was still long, despite the hour, and the bouncer standing at the entrance was as foreboding as ever.

Yuffie sauntered up to him, her face set in determination.

The bouncer's eyes flickered up as she approached, and his eyebrow arched as she stood before him. "I wanna get in _there._" She said, pointing behind him. The bouncer crossed his arms. "You on the list?"

Yuffie glared at him. "Do I need to be?"

Sucking on his teeth, the large man looked her up and down. "Yeah. I'd say so."

The girl's cheeks turned slightly rosy and she clenched her fists. "Dummy! Don't you know who I am!?"

The man gazed at her coolly. "A suck-ass ninja?"

Yuffie grit her teeth, the anger pounding in her head. Turning stiffly she turned and walked away. The bouncer watched her for a moment before turning to the person at his side.

It took everything in the girl to turn her back. Every muscle in her body screamed to rip the bouncer apart...but she knew better. Perhaps in the past, she would have attacked the man and forced her way through the entrance. But time had given her knowledge, with this knowledge she knew that by attacking the bouncer and fighting her way in, she would eventually be stopped prematurely in her search and find herself in trouble with the local authorities.

At any rate...she would still get to enter the club. Though, at times of anger she forgot it, Yuffie was first and foremost, a _ninja,_ and the ninja were a subtle clan adept at infiltration.

So it was as she wounded around the building to the side that Yuffie noticed a group of club members smoking in the alley behind the club. Another bouncer could be seen at the door, but this man was smaller and younger, and seemed distracted with a conversation he was having with an attractive young girl. Seeing the club members throw the cigarettes to the ground, Yuffie quickly hurried toward them, falling into step alongside the group as they walked back to the club. The ninja gave a furtive glance at the bouncer as she entered the door close behind the group, but the man didn't notice her at all.

Slipping in through the doorway, Yuffie found herself in the back of The Neon Carnivale. The hallway was dark, but from what she could tell from the brief snatches of light and glare, there was a set of doors at the other end of the hallway. There were vague silhouette's that drifted back and forth in the light, but as the ninja carefully walked forward, she noticed two people across from the nearest door, wrapped around one another in an intense embrace.

Yuffie's eyes kept on their forms as she neared, something lighting in the back of her mind that there was something vaguely familiar about...

With a sudden gasp, the two broke apart with force, the woman (who had been up against the wall) pushing the man away from her. "How _dare_ you!" came the cry.

Yuffie's feet came to an abrupt stop, her eyes widening as she recognized the voice.

Meanwhile the two people didn't seem to notice her. The man held his hands up and shrugged, his body swaying slightly as he tried to regain himself. "You mean you didn't like that?" he asked cheekily.

The woman glared at him, her hair falling about her flushed face in disarray. "If you _ever_ touch me there again, I swear to the gods I'll-!"

"I...I don't believe it." Yuffie breathed, her voice hollow.

The woman's head snapped towards her, and in the dark, the ninja could make out Tifa's horrified face as she realized the girl was there. Chauncey, his head turning with similar surprise, blinked rapidly at the sight of her.

The club's music fell away to a distant sound, its beckoning melody of carefree fun and total abandonment washing away from Tifa's sense like light retreating from darkness. Time somehow paused, life halting at Tifa's held breath. The horror crept fast up her legs and arms, painting her skin ashen and making her heart cold.

In some vague way, she had wanted this. Secretly, she had yearned to see Yuffie's face when the girl found out who Tifa was with.

...But the look on the girl's face was wrong. The feeling that rested in Tifa's spirit was _wrong_.

Yuffie's eyes seemed to glaze as their focus shifted from Tifa to Chauncey and back. The rigid anger Tifa had expected in the girl was instead a lax sort of shock. Truthfully, the ninja had actually reeled backwards, her chest rising in a sharp intake of breath as she steadied herself. Her shoulders slumped, and there was something bare and vulnerable about the girl's expression that caused such a terrible feeling in Tifa's soul, the woman could barely take it.

Yuffie's voice was laced with defeat...and disgust.

"I wanna take my fist," the girl began, lifting a shaky hand and looking at Chauncey, "And I wanna slam it into your face. I wanna feel your thick skull splinter beneath my knuckles and watch your stupid mug cave in on itself." she gulped and looked down at the ground, her face a scowl. "But somehow, I know it's mostly not your fault."

Tifa closed her eyes and turned her head, swallowing the lump that grew in her throat.

Yuffie's eyes glistened and she looked up at Tifa in distress. "Please make me understand." she begged suddenly.

Tifa's chin crumpled and she shook her head, "Yuffie, I..."

"No!" the girl cried, stomping her foot and tears falling down her face as she did so. "_No_, damn you! I want to understand! You _make_ me understand what made you break your promise to me! You explain to me why it is that you turned me down and yet turned to this...this..." the girl pressed her hands into her eyes and lowered her head, unable to continue.

Tifa leaned unsteadily against the wall, her vision blurring and the sobs ripping up her throat.

"Hey, hey!"

Tifa squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Chauncey speak. Gritting her teeth, she hissed. "_Keep quiet, Chauncey._"

The man ignored her and stepped toward Yuffie, his walk unsteady. "I don't much 'preciate the rude interruption. We were having a _fine_ time before you came and busted in. What do you think you're doin', anyhow? Tifa ain't like you, all right? Hasn't got her _teams_ mixed up, if ya know what I mean."

Yuffie turned her head and lowered her hands. They found place at her hips, and the girl gave a slight sniff before...

A punch to the stomach.

A cross punch to the face.

It happened so quickly that Tifa, who's eyes still had remained closed, only heard Chauncey's cries of pain before she lifted her head and looked.

There were screams as Chauncey fell to the floor right in front of the ladies restroom. Women hurried past in an attempt to escape the violence as Yuffie advanced on him still, her eyes burning with fury. Tifa rushed forward, panic setting in her at the thought of what the girl would do. "Yuffie, wait! Don't! Please don't!"

Tifa's hands grabbed at Yuffie's arms, but the girl wrenched viciously out of the woman's touch. Turning, her eyes lit on to Tifa with such a look of vehement dislike that the fighter actually flinched to see it.

The girl stared at Tifa for a moment, her eyes searching the woman's face.

When it seemed she found what she had been looking for, the girl let out a sound of disgust and walked past her, back the way she came.

Tifa watched the girl go helplessly.

Chauncey lay prone on the floor, his nose bleeding and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The fighter stared down at his body with soulless eyes. She recalled the feel of his rough hands along her skin, his lips on hers...

Suddenly, the woman felt such a profound emptiness that she gave yet another sob before turning and walking away.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, yes...here was the angst. Full force. Or maybe not full force. At any rate, I'm sure you guys will appreciate the quick update...however, I'm sure you'll all want my skin if I don't update with the next chapter even sooner. (hoo boy)

Forgive some of the strange prose and dialogue (around the middle of the chapter.) I've been reading two rather pretentious comics: The Invisibles and Planetary. If any of you are familiar with Grant Morrison then maybe you'll understand some of the odder parts of this chapter...And just so you guys wouldn't kill me, I gave very LITTLE detail about Chauncey and Tifa's snog fest. To be honest, I didn't really wanna write that either.

As always, reviews are heavily appreciated!!


	20. Reflections of the Heart

Two mirrors face each other, an infinite sea of reflections that lead on to nowhere. They greet one another similarly, their expressions blank, but in their gleaming faces the world can be seen multiplied, over and over again…

This was her mind. She made her hopes into dreams that reflected those of the world.

The world said that love meant marriage, and marriage meant children, and children meant grandchildren, and so on and so forth. The world said that love was a fairytale, and that love fit into destiny, and destiny fit into life. So if life were a fairytale, she dreamt she were the princess. She _wanted_ to be the princess. All girls her age wanted to be the princess, so why couldn't she?

After all, each princess had a knight to protect them.

_"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come to rescue me. I want to experience that at least once."_

But she had no knight in shining armor. The one she believed to be her savior came too late, and nearly died in his battle. What the girl had, instead, was a martial artist; her mentor. A man, weakened by age, who used his final shred of strength to rescue her from the fiery clutches of death. Unable to stay with her, this man left her in the belly of a beast.

Midgar.

And even after waking alone in this place, she still dreamed and believed in something better and bigger than what her heart seemed to be drowning in. Yet she could not believe in the idea of the princess any longer. She was not a princess, and never would be.

So she became a fighter.

She sought to heal and to mend, she sought to stop the tyranny of a terrible organization and liberate the lives of thousands.

In her attempts, she and her companions _killed_ thousands.

And yet, even after her mistakes, she plowed onward. Her failed knight had come back to her, broken as she had once been, in the belly of the beast. But he remembered nothing of his failings, and instead believed a fabrication of the past.

Fearing the consequences of her correction, the woman remained silent. But even after her dreams had been drenched in blood, somewhere in her heart, she felt a notable lift at the sight of her failed knight. Draped on his shoulders was the sheer cloth of tragedy and heroism. He became a work of art, one that drove her imagination upwards. …Was what she felt love? Surely one could call their unlikely reunion a design of fate. But regardless of the truth, the fighter found herself falling into a familiar march of romanticism.

Round and round again, the beat went on.

As the cycle turned to repeat itself, the woman failed to see the part of her that chose to deny. There was a part of her that found itself constantly looking for the truth, yet lying, just the same. What sort of splintered spirit made a person contradict herself so much? Deny her so much?

The answer came in the woman who proclaimed love to a concept. The answer came in the woman who sought spirits in mountains. The answer came in the woman who kept her heart in a tin box buried deep in her mind.

Tifa Lockhart.

She was lost in a place lit with warm streetlights, the concrete stretching on and on as if never ending.

She was looking into a mirror.

She was certain the street she gazed down was a bare and empty continuation of nothing; a reflection of her heart.

And in turn she reflected this dimly lit world, vague and unfamiliar. She felt it as intensely as any recognized emotion.

"Make it go away," the woman breathed.

She had wandered out onto the streets, away from The Neon Carnivale. She no longer saw it as a place for escape, but rather, a prison, one of demoralization and endless torment. Her skin crawled and she wanted to leap out of it.

"Make it stop. Make it stop."

Her senses slowed and dulled as they were, recognized that she was somewhere unfamiliar. Tifa's despair, however, led her to apathy.

The only thing she wanted was for everything to disappear.

The woman paused long enough to lean against a cold brick wall, her breathing heavy as she reached her hands up to her face and forcefully pressed her fingers into her eyes. "Make it go away!" the woman hissed.

Though dimly aware of her surroundings, the woman was somehow caught in her head, and all she could recall was Chauncey's greedy hands clutching at her skin, all she could recall was Yuffie's broken expression…

And it had been all her fault.

"_Make it go away!_" Tifa shouted, falling to her knees.

Tears slipped between her fingers as she bowed her head.

Magicians often used mirrors to fool their audiences. Somehow, Tifa had done the same, using smoke, lights, and a clever diversion of attention to arrive at different conclusion than what her heart wished.

The world said happy endings consisted of families and old age. The world said normal was good, different was bad, and forever could only exist between two opposites.

The world offered many good excuses.

And she used _all_ of them.

But never did her heart believe in these things. It was the mind, feeble as it was, that stumbled along this commonly used path. But even Tifa's mind knew that she was not common, not by any stretch of the definition.

Tifa's hair fell about her face in miserable wisps, their strands lifting with each gust of the wind. Her dress was a wrinkled mess, and her eyes were red and swollen. Her body moved uncertainly, unsteadily, both a result of her mental state as well as her intoxication.

Tifa was in distress. She found herself the prey of her own demons, the world coming down on her in a rain of expectations and condemnations.

"…Tifa?"

The woman dropped her hands and turned her head, her glistening eyes spotting a man coming toward her hurriedly.

"My god, it _is_ you!"

The man knelt quickly next to her, and his bright green eyes met hers.

Roland was gazing at her in surprise and deep concern, his handsome face producing the slightest wrinkle as he frowned at her. "Ms. Lockhart, what are you doing out here alone?"

Tifa gazed at him with soulless eyes. "I made a mistake…" she croaked after a moment. Turning her head, she looked down at her hands. "Everything came undone. I…I made a _terrible_ mistake!" the woman's voice strained at these last words, her eyes quickly filling with tears. Covering her mouth, Tifa looked away and pressed herself to the wall; ashamed and wishing that she could fade into nothing.

Roland gazed at her in distress. Turning his head, his eyes fell on the companion he was with. "Mason, help me. I don't think we should leave her here like this…"

Mason, a tall man with dark hair that swept about his ears, approached him, a frown on his face. He was dressed in a large gray coat, a white button up shirt tucked into his pants. Gesturing with a broad hand, Mason asked in a deep and clear voice, "Who is this?"

Roland glared at him as he wrapped Tifa's limp arm around his shoulders. "Didn't you hear me? This is Tifa Lockhart!"

Mason's gray eyes bugged, and he gazed at Tifa in bewilderment. "But…But she's completely _out _of it! Are you sure this is her?"

Roland's patience grew thin. "Mason will you quit asking questions and just _help_ me for gods sake?"

The man's lips pursed, but he did as he was told.

* * *

It was all white. 

Tifa's eyes gazed forward uncertainly, their narrowed vision blurred further from sleepiness.

Her hand clutched at the sheets about her, and they felt unfamiliar against her fingertips. Sitting up carefully, the woman looked down at her clothes in confusion. A man's worn t-shirt. The t-shirt was large and long, so that it reached down to Tifa's thighs. The front of it had a martini glass and read, "Costa del Sol's Annual Martini Festival."

Alarm gripping her, the woman looked quickly around.

The room she was in was not her hotel room, but rather, someone's bedroom. She was sitting in a large bed with white sheets and a dark comforter, the walls painted gray and the furniture painted black. The curtains were pulled over the window to the right so that no sunlight came through, and in the mirror on her left, Tifa could see a reflection of herself. Her hair was disheveled and she was pink about the eyes and nose.

Repulsed at the sight, the woman looked away.

Memories of the night before trickled into her conscious, and Tifa's body sagged as she gazed ahead at the closed door across from the bed. "I've ruined it all…" the woman breathed in despair. Turning her head, she noticed on the bedside table a framed photograph of a certain young man with light hair and bright green eyes. "Roland." Tifa said, her stomach now twisting in discomfort. Burying her face in her hands, the woman groaned, "Shiva I've been so terrible…"

A creak.

Tifa lifted her head with a jerk, her puffy eyes turning wide.

Roland peeked uncertainly around the door, his face pulled in concern as he gazed at Tifa in the bed. Seeing she was awake, the man carefully slipped into the bedroom, his bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floor. Shuffling towards the bed, the man pulled his pajama pants up a little as he sat carefully on the edge. Eyes trained on Tifa, he asked in a low voice, "How are you feeling?"

Tifa blinked at him, then turned her gaze downwards. "I have a bit of a headache…but it'll go away."

The man nodded, pressing his lips together.

A pause.

Tifa swallowed and said suddenly, "I'm sorry for being such a bother. I…I only met you yesterday and yet—"

Roland shook his head. Patting her foot, he said soothingly. "Hush. No good person would have left you there. I would have hated myself if I ignored you."

Tifa's chin crumpled and she pulled her legs up to her chest. "You're too kind. Compassion like that shouldn't be wasted on a person like me."

Roland frowned at her, leaning forward and gazing up into Tifa's down-turned face, the man waited until the woman hesitantly met his gaze. "What happened last night? From what I could tell, you were more distraught than drunk."

Tifa swallowed, "…I went out with Chauncey."

At the mention of his cousin's name, the man's face hardened and he asked in a stern voice, "And what did that idiot do?"

The fighter's lip trembled and she looked away.

Roland touched her knee. "Tifa…did he hurt you?"

Tifa quickly shook her head. "No! No…I—" she swallowed, trying desperately to keep from crying. "It was my fault." She eventually managed.

Now Roland gazed at her in confusion. "Your fault?" he shook his head. "I don't understand."

The fighter bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. Tears filled her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away. "I never was interested in him. He was like so many other guys I had met. Cocky, stupid, handsome…but he seemed like such a good excuse."

"Excuse? You saw Chauncey as an excuse?"

Tifa nodded her head once. "You can't feel jealous if you haven't got anything to be jealous for."

Roland gazed at her blankly. "I'm sorry honey, I don't think I follow."

The woman smiled brokenly. "You were right before, Roland. The dress…it…it was for her. I wanted to wear the dress for _her._"

"Her?" the man's frown deepened, but realization soon set in as his mind recalled their previous meeting at the store. "Ahhh!" he said, tilting his head back and smiling. "So you really cared for her then?" but his face returned quickly to a scowl as he pieced Tifa's reasoning together. "So you tried to lie to yourself? Tried to make yourself believe there was never a chance to begin with? And with _Chauncey_ of all people!"

Tifa hugged herself tighter, burying her face in her knees. "I know!" she cried, her voice straining as she neared breaking down into tears.

Roland's face softened considerably to hear her. Sighing, he looked down at the bed covers. "That never works. You just hurt yourself more when you do that…and worse yet, you hurt others too." The man glanced at her, now regretting his stern tone. "But I just can't understand it. Why would you do something like that? Are you really so afraid of what the world thinks to get involved with someone you don't even like?"

Tifa sniffled. "…I don't know."

Roland blinked. "…You don't know?"

"I don't know." The fighter glanced at him meekly.

"But you _have_ to know." Roland smiled slightly in disbelief. "It's one thing to be confused about your sexuality, it's another thing entirely to be confused of what you're _afraid_ of!"

Tifa shook her head helplessly. "I honestly don't know!"

The man blinked his green eyes, confounded. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Well this is certainly odd…"

Tifa shifted to the side of the bed, slipping her legs out of the covers and placing her feet on the floor. "Thank you, Roland." She stood slowly, her head aching slightly at her movements. "I think…it'll be best if I leave now."

Roland gazed up at her with genuine concern. "What will you do?"

"I'm not sure." Tifa answered honestly. She looked down at her feet. "I guess I'll just go back home. Yuffie will be gone by now. I can't imagine why she'd stay. Maybe she's already on a ship to Junon." The woman swallowed and hugged herself. "There won't be anyway for me to reach her."

Roland bit his lip and looked down at his lap.

Tifa turned to him, her face apologetic. "How much should I pay you? For letting me stay here? I know it's a superficial way of showing my gratitude, but I don't know what else I can do to repay for your kindness."

Roland shook his head adamantly. "No!" he stood and moved to her, his hands touching her arms tenderly. "No, no, sweetheart. You don't need to repay me."

Tifa shook her head in return, "But please! I've been such a bother, you have to let me pay you back!" her tone broached on pleading.

Roland sighed and cupped her face in his hands. After a moment, he said, "You wanna know what you can do for me? You can have breakfast with me. With me and Mason."

Tifa hesitated, but after a moment, she smiled and nodded. "A-All right…"

The man smiled warmly. "Brilliant." He turned and began to walk toward the door. "Help yourself to the bathroom. Your dress is hanging on the door and your shoes are to the side of it." He opened the door and prepared to walk out.

Tifa started forward with a jerk. "Wait!" Roland looked back at her curiously. "Whose Mason?" she asked shyly.

Roland grinned. "He's my lover."

Tifa stared as he disappeared through the door.

Looking down at herself with raised eyebrows, the woman muttered, "Well, at least its good to know I wasn't taken advantage of…"

* * *

Mason immediately came across as a strong-minded fellow who went about things as efficiently as he could. His handshake had been firm, and his voice was solemn. Roland had stood at Tifa's side at their introduction, his lips turned up at the corners as he regarded his lover with a bright gaze. 

Mason, after taking one look at Tifa, stated clearly, "You're going to have a plate of pancakes and eggs. It'll do you good." And before she could say anything on her own behalf, the man disappeared into the kitchen, pots and pans clanging and ringing as he set to his task.

Tifa, bewildered at Mason's brusque behavior, gazed uncertainly at Roland.

Roland smiled apologetically at her. "He's nervous." He explained softly.

Soon the woman's plate was ready and she was at the table, her food set before her.

But Tifa hesitated, her eyes turning forlorn at the sight of the pancakes.

Roland, his own food in front of him, gave her a curious look as he salted his eggs. "What's the matter? You don't like your eggs fried?"

Tifa blinked and looked up at him in distraction. "Pardon?"

The man's gaze grew soft. "What is it? Your expression is wistful."

The fighter stared at him blankly for a moment before returning her gaze to her plate. "Pancakes are…her favorite."

"Whose favorite?"

Tifa jumped as Mason sat down across from her, his gaze probing. Roland sighed and looked at him with mild annoyance. "Mason, you're being abrasive." He scolded.

Mason slouched apologetically.

Tifa shook her head. "No, that's fine…" gazing at Mason shyly, she explained. "I was talking about my friend…Yuffie. She loves pancakes."

"Yuffie? So Yuffie Kisaragi is in Costa del Sol as well?"

"Well…she _was._ I'm almost certain she's left now." Tifa muttered her gaze turning downward.

"You can't know that." Roland said, trying to offer a bit of optimism.

The woman gazed at him miserably. "_You_ didn't see her last night."

"Why don't you explain it to us?" Mason said simply.

Roland glared at him.

The dark haired man shrugged in response. "It would help us understand!"

Tonguing his cheek, Roland offered him one last dirty look before turning back to Tifa. "Well?" he asked lightly, "DO you want to tell us what happened? …You don't have to if you don't want to." He added quickly.

Tifa sighed and looked up at them both.

Sometime later, the fighter had explained everything from Yuffie's sudden arrival at her home, to Tifa's date with Chauncey. Towards the end of her tale, the woman became increasingly flustered and shame-faced, her shoulders slumping as she described Yuffie's reaction at the Neon Carnivale. When she was through, both Mason and Roland were gazing at her with thoughtful expressions their eyes keenly searching her face for any omitted details in her account. The woman blushed under such scrutiny.

"My! That's quite a tale."

"Yes…very interesting."

Both men sat back and put on pondering faces.

Feeling almost as if she were being judged, Tifa cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I took so long explaining." Anxiously, she shifted in her chair. "I guess I got carried away…"

Roland, his hand covering half his face, looked at the woman with eyes that suggested he was smiling. "No need to apologize. We wanted to understand…and now I think…" he looked to Mason. "Mason, did you draw the same conclusion as me, or am I just silly?"

The man looked at him calmly. "I think we're thinking the same thing."

Roland nodded his head and made a small, "Hmm."

Tifa looked between them both nervously. "What? What are you both thinking?"

Roland looked at her. "Your way of recounting all that had happened to you was rather interesting. When it came to time, people, and things, you seemed to gloss over details. …But you seemed to remember colors and sensations pretty well. You also seem to remember conversations very well, too. The conversations between you and Ms. Kisaragi, I mean."

Tifa gazed at him, bemused. "But I spent most of my time with her. That isn't so strange, is it?"

Mason sat forward and laced his fingers together. "The pitch and tone your voice took suggested otherwise. You spent time with others, but you seem to recall better what your friend did over all of them."

Roland smiled complacently. "You love her." He shrugged. "That's all we're saying by this."

Tifa blinked at him, surprised at his candidness. "Love her?" she repeated her eyebrows rising high and her cheeks turning rosy.

Mason raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Is it so hard to believe?" The woman gazed across at him helplessly.

Roland reached over and grabbed the woman's hand. "You've got this fear in you, I can see it. You took a chance leaving your home the way you did back in Tiesmire, and suddenly you found yourself back in this crazy place," Roland rolled his eyes about the room, "This world. It _is_ frightening. And your mind was still somehow mired in memories of your struggle against Shinra and the general, Sephiroth, yes?" He gave her hand a slight squeeze. "But you shouldn't let the past stop you. In _anything_ that you do. Your fear of disappointment and pain was what was hindering you all along. Don't you see? Love came to you in a different form and you didn't understand it. You feared it because you were so certain that it would come crashing down on you in more ways than one. You pushed it away, trying to deny that you ever wanted it to begin with. But its like I said, that doesn't work. That doesn't work at _all._"

Tifa gazed at Roland with wide eyes. At first, she thought the man was insane. She was still looking into her mirror, her mirror that was the world, and the world insisted that the matter was different entirely. But something squirmed in Tifa's heart at the earnest expression that was on Roland's face. Fearfully, she turned her mind and looked back to all the things that had happened to her before.

In her past, she recalled warmth and a feeling of joy.

Yuffie's smile.

Yuffie's laugh.

Yuffie's eyes.

But even in her memories she could see how the hesitation had snaked about her limbs and mind, restraining her when her feelings threatened to spill over. Always were the words, "It would never work." Or "It's _wrong._"

Excuses.

They were just _excuses_.

She had seen it in the wrong way. She had misinterpreted her own fears to believe that she cared what the world thought…in reality, she had simply been afraid of failure. Been afraid of the pain.

Knights had failed her. Others had abandoned her. She had been let down many-a-time before. Could she truly allow herself to try again with something so unfamiliar? Was the possibility of pain worth it? After suffering so much already, was it really worth it?

The world gave her the means to deny the truth, and she took it.

But now the smoke cleared and Tifa's eyes were looking in the right direction. No more concepts, no more fairytales, no more lies.

The mirror _cracked._

Along the broken rivulets, the woman could see the light seeping between the glass fragments.

She had feared her own selfishness, she had feared her own deceitfulness, and in turn, she saw Yuffie as some foreign, strange thing, capable of permanently breaking what was left of her spirit. Not certain of this new path and where it would lead, the woman clung to her past dreams.

Family, knights, _normality_…

But 'normal' was an abstract word, and it suddenly hit Tifa that she didn't understand it…and never had.

…A talking beast with a flaming tail.

…A revolutionary with a gun for an arm.

…A robotic fortune-telling cat.

Tifa's life consisted of characters of such extreme shades that the world now lit to become a fluorescent show of colors. All that separated people seemed to be thin black lines, lines which could easily be erased or reshaped at one's will. In such a world, could the word 'normal' hold any weight?

At the look on the woman's face, Roland sat back and gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. Mason, finishing off his plate, asked simply, "So are you going to try and find her? Tell her how you feel?"

Tifa gazed across the table at him, her eyes hazy. "I…don't think I could find her."

Roland bit his lip. "Well, if she really loves you, I'd imagine she'd still be there. At your hotel. She might even be waiting for you."

The woman looked at him sharply.

After a brief second, she stood up. "I have to go."

As she hurried back to the bedroom, Mason called after her, "If you could fold that t-shirt your wearing and just place it on the bed, I'd very much appreciate it!"

Roland reached over and slapped the man's shoulder.

Mason glared at him. "It's my favorite shirt!" he snapped.

Roland sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_Mason…_"

* * *

The taxi ride from Roland's house seemed to take ages, especially when the driver managed to get stuck in morning traffic. 

Tifa almost leapt out of the car in frustration when the driver began to hum to himself.

But eventually the traffic let up, and like blood freed from a clogged artery, the taxi was once again on its way to the Oceanside Inn. As the city went by in a blur, the fighter tried to keep her breathing steady; she wanted to be as calm as possible when she entered the hotel. But as she stared down at her upturned palms, the woman could see how her body shivered uncontrollably. Clenching her fists, she willed the nervous energy out of her limbs.

Finally the taxi arrived at its destination.

Tifa, annoyed with the driver, paid for the fare without tipping and entered through the hotel's front doors as quickly as she could.

But for all her hurry the woman could not help but pause at the painting near the entrance. Tifa's eyes trained on the face of the woman in the painting, her sunlit face striking a note in the woman that it failed to hit before.

"Ms. Lockhart?"

Otis gazed at her from his place at the reception desk, his eyes wide. "Ms. Lockhart there you are! You've been gone so long and your friend-"

Tifa's head snapped towards him. "Yuffie?" She hurried towards him. "Did she come back?"

"Yes! Yes she did! And-And-" The man stammered as Tifa hurried up the stairs. "Ah, Ms. Lockhart? Ms. Lockhart!"

But Tifa didn't stop. Yuffie had come back and now was her chance to make things right. Before it had been so easy to blame everything on circumstance, but this time, Tifa knew she was at fault, and she had to make amends for it.

But as she entered the hotel room, the key still in the doorknob, Tifa's world came to a screeching halt.

…The room was empty.

Stepping forward slowly, the woman looked around her with wide eyes, her body shaking terribly. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Tifa sat heavily on the edge of her bed, her eyebrows pressing together in distress as she gazed down at the carpet. Her eyes began to burn.

Otis appeared at the door, his demeanor apologetic as he gazed quietly at Tifa's shivering form. When he spoke, his voice was low and embarrassed.

"What I was trying to tell you, Ms. Lockhart, was that Ms. Kisaragi came sometime last night and turned her key in. …She…she's _gone_ I'm afraid."

* * *

"_They were right."_

This thought came to her in the most abstract of ways.

She was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling when she suddenly imagined a butterfly fluttering away from her in a meadow. She wasn't sure why or how, but the image seemed to speak the words as clearly as if it were speech.

"_They were absolutely right."_

Mason and Roland, two people she had barely come to know, had figured it out before she did.

"I love her. Why else would it all hurt so much? I love her, that's just how it is." Tifa could feel two more drops of tears stream along the sides of her face and down into her ears, but she didn't wipe at them. There was no point in wiping them away. More would come in their wake.

At first she had thought, "_Why_. Why now? Why didn't this come before?"

But the answer was simple.

It was because the two had never really spoken before. Tifa, being second-in-command to Cloud (whom she then believed she loved) had little time to converse with Yuffie. At any rate, the ninja had been distracted by her goals (and illnesses; half the time the girl was fighting nausea elsewhere on Cid's ship and refused conversation.) And what could the two have done even if they could have talked? The pace of their adventure put a strain on everyone, no matter where they stood in the group. Amiable friendship came only _after_ their struggle was done.

And with all the time in the world set between them, Tifa and Yuffie had come to understand each other better then they ever had together in Avalanche.

But that time was gone.

Tifa, through her continuous denial had managed to ruin her friendship with the one person she had come to love more than anything else.

"That's why it hurts so much…" the woman whispered. She turned onto her side and curled up into a ball, her dress bunching at her knees. "_That's_ why…"

Tears spilled from her eyes at her movements, and through her blurred vision, the woman thought she saw phantoms. Chauncey, Roland, Mason, Otis, Vera, Mal, Barret, Cid, Cloud…

Yuffie?

Tifa's face pulled into a scowl as she saw light coming from the doorway leading out into the hall. In the door frame, a slim figure stood, her body rigid as the light cut around her form.

Tifa wiped at her eyes and lifted her body up halfway, her left arm supporting her body as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Yuffie…is that you?"

Yuffie gazed at her with hard eyes, her back straight and her shoulders squared. Her head was tilted back slightly, a defiant tilt of the chin that made her seem distant. Tifa's heart hammered against her chest as she sat completely upright, her lips parted in surprise. "You're back." was all the fighter could manage to say.

Yuffie exhaled through her nose, her hands clenching at her sides. Finally looking down at the ground, she said quietly, "I don't know why I'm here."

Crossing her arms, she leaned against the door frame and tongued her cheek, her hair falling about her eyes. "Otis gave me back the hotel key. Said you'd only got here two hours ago…"

Tifa rubbed her arm. "Yeah, I slept somewhere else last night."

Yuffie's jaw clenched. "Where were you?"

The fighter's head jerked up when she realized what the girl was thinking. "I wasn't with Chauncey!" she said quickly, desperate to dispel the thought from Yuffie's mind. "I left him at the club. I…I don't even know what happened to him." Tifa sighed, "I went wandering around last night. A friend gave me a place to stay."

Yuffie didn't say anything to this. Instead she swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.

The silence that came after Tifa's words was thick and stifling. The woman, her mind fearing the girl's reticence, willed Yuffie to say something.

The girl, as Tifa thought this, had been tapping her fingers on her arms, idly gazing around at everything else but the fighter. As she turned her head and tapped, the scowl on her face grew increasingly intense with the passing time, and soon, tears began to show in her eyes.

Turning suddenly, the girl shut the door, a shaky sigh escaping her lips as she pressed her forehead against it.

Speaking in a low voice, she said, "At first I couldn't believe it. My legs…I couldn't feel them."

Tifa closed her eyes to hear Yuffie speak.

Yuffie pressed her palms to the door tenderly, as if it were a living thing. "It all hit me so fast I wasn't sure what to do. Cry? Scream? A bunch of things ran through my head at once. The biggest thing I thought was '_why?'_ 'Why am I seeing this?' Why would she do this?'" Yuffie grit her teeth and slammed her palm into the wood. "And that _idiot!_ I wanted to _kill_ him!"

Tifa swallowed, her throat tightening unbearably. "Yuffie—"

"When I came back here to the hotel, I was ready to leave. I didn't care where I was going anymore, I just needed to get away." The girl turned and leaned back against the door, her head tilted all the way back. "By then I decided I'd rather be angry than let myself drop into some stupid depression…but as I rode out on my bike, I felt the wind at my back…and I felt empty. I stopped at some run-down motel on the outskirts of town and barely slept at all. By the time the morning came, I felt worse than before. My plan failed. I couldn't stay angry. I wanted to, but I couldn't." Yuffie tilted her head forward and looked at Tifa, who still had her eyes closed. "I wish I was as shallow as everyone seems to think I am. Maybe then, none of this woulda been such a big deal."

Tifa looked at Yuffie sorrowfully. "Yuffie…I'm _sorry_."

The girl scowled, her body recoiling at the woman's words. "Save it!" the ninja snapped. She pushed off the door with her shoulders and stepped further into the room, her hands jamming into her back pockets. "I don't want your apology. It won't make me feel better. What I want is an explanation." Yuffie turned her gaze on the fighter, her eyes searing. "You still have to make me understand. I've broken some promises myself, but I can't wrap my head around this one."

She wanted her to explain?

Tifa paused, her mind churning as she tried to gather herself enough to speak. The ninja mistook her brief silence as hesitation, however, and barked, "Just give me an excuse! A lie! Anything! Fool me with some stupid reasoning and I'll just live with that!"

Tifa looked at her sharply, her eyes lighting some. "I can't just lie to you!"

"_So tell me the truth, then!_" Yuffie half-shouted, leaning forward slightly as the words burst from her lips. "I'm sick of your _bogusness!_ You've been screwing around with my head ever since we've come to this stupid city and I'm getting _fed up _with it!"

"I didn't like seeing you with her!" Tifa blurted out. Her body stiffened after saying this and she continued hurriedly, "With that girl. From the bakery, I mean."

Yuffie blinked, the anger draining from her body. "You…you saw us?"

Tifa nodded. "It made me jealous…but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit it because I had just rejected you and because I was still scared out of my wits that, somehow, if I allowed myself to be with you, something terrible would happen. So I asked Chauncey out. I…I can't recall the last time I did something so ridiculous." Tifa looked down at the floor. "The entire night, I tried to convince myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong… I tried finding the missing piece to make the ache in my chest go away, but I couldn't find what I was looking for. That's because it wasn't there. It never was. I wanted to feel whole. I…I wanted _you_, Yuffie." Tifa looked fearfully up at the girl, her hands wringing themselves in her lap.

Yuffie was gazing at her blankly, her eyes wide. "What're you saying?" she shook her head and her eyes became pained. "What the heck do you think you're saying to me right now? Is this some kind of game to you!?"

Tifa gazed somberly at the girl. "…I love you." She whispered.

Yuffie took a quick step back, her face pulling one of surprise. "No…that," her face pulled slowly into a scowl, and she shook her head. "That isn't," without warning, she stomped her foot. "That isn't _fair!_ You can't just _say_ that! You can't just say that after all the practical _bull_ you shoved in my face yesterday morning! What about not getting ahead of your emotions and keeping realistic?" the girl pointed at herself energetically, "I'm not an on-and-off switch to _fuck_ around with at your liking, Tifa!" Yuffie's face was pink, and her eyes were wide. Heaving, she stomped her foot again, a small cry ripping from her lips as she did so. "To HELL with you! To _hell_ with you Tifa!" After saying this, the girl reeled back, and an agonized sound came from deep within Yuffie's throat. When she began to teeter Tifa rushed forward in alarm, catching the girl and hugging her tightly.

"To hell with you, Tifa…" Yuffie sobbed as the woman held her around the shoulders, her expression tender. The girl huddled herself in the woman's embrace, hands pressing at Tifa's shoulders. "This is my heart you're messing with…my _heart_… You can't keep twisting it around, you can't, or I'll die…"

"Do you want me to take what I said back?" the woman asked sadly.

Yuffie shook her head against Tifa's shoulder. "Don't ask me that." She whispered.

Tifa frowned, genuinely confused. "Why?"

Yuffie lifted her head and looked at Tifa. The woman's breath held to see the girl's eyes so tender and anxious, her cheeks moist from her tears. "Because I'll never have an answer." The girl breathed shakily.

"Does that mean you're going to leave?" Tifa asked, distraught.

The girl smiled wryly. "Dummy. You don't get it, do you?" She pressed her forehead to Tifa's. "I lied to you. I knew exactly why I came back here…"

Tifa swallowed. "Why did you come back?"

Yuffie looked at her with a warm gaze. "…It's because I love you, Tifa."

"…What?"

"I said I love you. That's why you can't lie to me. If you do, I won't be able to take it." The girl buried her face in Tifa's neck, her arms coming around and holding onto the fighter fiercely. She began to shiver, and Tifa, feeling her heart throb at the girl's vulnerability, tightened her embrace.

Suddenly, she wished she could take the ninja into herself, to make her realize the strong sense of feeling she elicited in Tifa's soul. The girl had become such an important part of the woman's life in such a short time…but that was the force of her personality. It was why so many failed to understand her.

Yuffie Kisaragi channeled the very essence of passion.

"Yuffie…" Tifa whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

The girl lifted her head, her eyes warily gazing at Tifa through a curtain of hair. Brushing the hair behind the girl's ear, the woman caressed Yuffie's cheek with her thumb, her eyes half-closed. The woman could feel the girl's warm breath against her parted lips, and Tifa could feel her mind turn hazy.

She wanted Yuffie to understand. The girl _had_ to understand…

…How much Tifa _needed_ her.

Leaning forward slowly, the woman pressed her lips firmly against Yuffie's.

…And there, the world slipped away into nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** All right well...this chapter was what everyone was waiting for. The big moment when Tifa FINALLY realizes her feelings...of course, I may experience death for stopping where I did, but I had to, the chapter was getting too long! 

And though there are a hundred things I want to explain and whine about, I feel, for such an important chapter, that I would only ruin the special moment with any inane chatter. SO, I'll just keep quiet on this one.

I will point out, however, (for those who don't know) that it was Zangan, Tifa's martial arts teacher, that saved Tifa's life and took her to Midgar after Nibelheim was burned down.


	21. Bumps and Kisses

**A/N: **I'm not normally one for lovestruck, gushy music, but for this chapter, I recommend listening to Hellogoodbye's new album, titled "Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs!" It's a great album to listen to when you're feeling lighthearted and sappy, and it captures the moods of this chapter perfectly.

**

* * *

**

Yuffie Kisaragi didn't care much for the overly romantic notions of girls her age, nor did she indulge in any puffed up fantasies of beauty and perfection. Despite her energetic and childlike tendencies, she had a severe cynicism towards the words 'love' and 'forever'. She _especially_ became skeptical when the two words were used in the same sentence together. They seemed revoltingly idealistic and much too tame to understand the flaming passions that often took her heart by storm. What the girl believed in was action and a stalwart heart capable of obtaining and defending happiness. Too many times had she seen a soft-minded individual fall prey to the snatching hands of Misfortune, whose greedy fingers itched to take away the blossoms of warmth that sprouted in the souls of humanity.

The moment had come slowly as Tifa leaned in. The look in her eyes was something that Yuffie had never before seen, and therefore…was wary of.

But when the girl felt Tifa's lips press against her own, something stirred in her heart. In that instant, sound was ripped out from around her, and the fabric of reality tore to reveal the hot currents rushing and thundering beneath. This strong current of emotion caused Yuffie's eyes to grow wide, for it was now coursing down her arms and legs.

It was a shock to the senses, one that not even the young ninja could recover quickly from. Tifa, though gentle, was firm, her actions clear of some severe need that the fighter could not name in words. To say it were lust would have been much too shallow an assumption, and to say it were purely love would have been too naïve a declaration. The only way to see it was as a peculiar hybrid of the two, a feeling that few understood clearly and which no one could name definitively.

Under this, Yuffie felt herself being crushed, like a powerful wave that flooded her senses to the point that she thought she would be ripped apart by its furious currents.

Tifa's hands pulled at Yuffie's body, her palms pressing insistently at the girl's mid and lower back. Here, the woman sought to merge herself with her newfound love, her lips seeking what her hands could not. "Where does the soul rest?" Tifa thought distantly, "Where does it end and begin? My head's ringing, and my heart's pounding… I…I suppose…it's here," Tentatively, the fighter ran her tongue over Yuffie's lips, and the ninja parted them invitingly. "Right…_here_." Yuffie's tongue met hers, and Tifa's hand involuntarily flexed, digging their fingers into the ninja's back.

The action brought Yuffie out of her trance. Inhaling deeply, the girl tilted her head and leaned into the kiss as her arms encircled tightly around Tifa's midriff. Her tongue massaged and swirled against the woman's, seeking hungrily the truth she already had.

Tifa loved her.

And as this thought tore the breath from the girl's lungs, it also caused her heart to soar. Yuffie suddenly felt humbled. She was humbled because all the stories, all the fairytales and legends about love…hadn't been lying.

And for once, the girl didn't mind being wrong.

Without warning, Tifa pulled her head back, her breath coming in short gasps. She pressed her forehead to Yuffie's and opened her eyes to gaze at the girl. The dim room seemed hazy somehow, as if it were but a hallucination. The fighter's heartbeat coincided with the ninja's. Lightheaded and dull-minded, Tifa didn't know where she began, and Yuffie ended.

"Yuffie?" the fighter whispered deeply.

The ninja's eyes opened slowly, and she gazed at Tifa with a blank expression before suddenly offering a coy grin. "Couldn't control yourself, huh?" Her grin faded a little. "You…really mean it, then, when you say…"

Tifa reached her hands up to Yuffie's face, "I mean it." The woman slid her arms around Yuffie's neck. "I really, really mean it."

Yuffie's eyes grew distant and she closed her eyes again. "You…really mean it." She whispered. Suddenly, she burst out a short laugh, one that rumbled through Tifa's body and caused a smile to break across the fighter's face. With a giggle, the girl buried her face in Tifa's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Wow." She murmured.

"Don't be so amazed," Tifa murmured back. She leaned her head against Yuffie's and gazed quietly up at the ceiling. "You're beautiful and full of life. You're…the only person who's ever made me feel this way."

And in all honesty, it was true.

Looking back, the woman recalled all her past crushes and infatuations…and realized that none of them had ever brought her the sense of comfort and joy she felt with Yuffie. There were hazy memories of innocent dates with boys in Nibelheim…late nights with the fiery-headed Johnny, and of course, Cloud, who never seemed within her reach.

"When you leave, even for a second, I become lost." Tifa's eyes fluttered and she turned her gaze downward. "I…_need_ you."

Yuffie pulled away from her, then, her eyes severe. "That's crazy." Yuffie cupped her face and frowned. "You don't 'need' me for anything. You've got a strong personality and a golden heart. It's what makes me admire you so much."

Tifa's eyes turned downcast and she looked away. "If I were that good a person, I wouldn't have hurt you."

Yuffie fell silent at this remark, her eyes turned soft at the pain she saw in the fighter's gaze. The ninja slid her hands down the woman's face, her fingertips stopping at the chin to turn the fighter's head gently towards her again. With eyes closed, Yuffie brushed her lips against Tifa's, and whispered, "If you weren't that good a person, I wouldn't be kissing you now…" That said, she kissed Tifa in full, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other trailed to the base of Tifa's head, pressing her gently closer.

The fighter took a sharp intake of breath, tears falling from her eyes as she closed them. The emotions curled up into the woman's throat: her guilt, her joy, her lust—and all at once they were released in the form of a sound—a whimper. It was all the woman could manage as she felt her heart throb and her spirit ache. Yuffie's anger and scorn had been hell to know, but to have her forgiveness was euphoric. Tifa swore quietly never to earn that spite again.

Yuffie pulled back for a moment and gazed at Tifa with heady eyes before leaning forward and kissing her lips quickly again. "My things," the girl said between breaths. "My stuff is still downstairs."

Tifa nodded in understanding, her cheeks pink and her eyes cloudy. "I'll still be here." She breathed back.

The girl grinned, "Promise?"

The woman returned her grin. "I promise."

Yuffie pulled away from her then, her hands clapped behind her back as she backpedaled towards the door. "Rusty, if this is a dream…I never wanna wake up." With that, the girl turned and hurried out the door, an ecstatic smile on her face.

Tifa stared after her, and with a delirious grin, turned her eyes upward. "Gods, thank you."

* * *

Yuffie ran down the hall, her footsteps reverberating loudly along the floor as she turned sharply to head down the first set of stairs. Her feet were lightning quick, descending downward step by step as she made it to the floor below. A middle-aged man with dark brown hair gazed up at her in bewilderment as she passed him by, skipping. "Hello there, mister!" she sang, her joy now taking on a more child-like energy. As she came to the stairs to the ground floor, the girl cried out, "Otis! Hey Otis!" 

The man at the reception desk looked up in surprise, the phone in his hand lowering a fraction. "Ms. Kisaragi!"

Yuffie raised a hand as she hopped down the steps, "Hey, about my giving you my room key…ya think it'd be all right if we forgot that ever happened?"

Otis nodded jerkily, his tongue sweeping his lips nervously as he placed the phone back on its receiver. "Yes, th-that's fine, Miss, but—ah…" he pointed uncertainly towards the door, a worried expression on his face. "There seems to be some gentlemen outside hovering about your bike. I-I was about to call your room, to be certain of the situation before I—"

The man stopped short as Yuffie held up a hand. Her eyes turned to the hotel entrance, and as she spotted what Otis was talking about, they narrowed dangerously.

Uteki and his men stood stiff and alert on the sidewalk outside, eyes trained on her as she gazed coldly back at them. Uteki stood with a grim look on his face, the perspiration clear in the afternoon sunlight.

The ninja suddenly smirked at him, her eyes taking on a sharp and confident look. Placing her hands behind her head, the girl sighed melodramatically. "Oh well. I _figured_ they'd do this…"

And with a slight chuckle, Yuffie left to join them outside.

* * *

Tears streamed down the ridge of her nose and dripped onto the carpeted floor. She had cried so much that day, tears of misery and shame…but now… 

Tifa laughed incredulously, her mouth covered by a shaky hand as she tried to make sense of the past ten minutes. Her nerves seemed shaken to the point that her body refused to quit shivering. Legs weak and unsteady, the woman had sat heavily on her bed, her exhaustion cutting away at the strings that kept her upright. But at her heart, exaltation continued to throb. The relief.

_It was going to be all right_.

In fact, the feeling was so intense, that the fighter found there was only one thing she could relate it to—and that was Avalanche's victory over Meteor and Sephiroth.

Tifa bunched a fistful of her dress in her other hand, the one that covered her mouth now regaled to wiping away tears. "If I can just stop shaking—" the woman breathed in a quaking voice. She sighed when it became clear that her wish would not be granted soon. However, her eyes turned to her other hand, which still clutched at her dress. "This thing," the woman grumbled, "I need to get out of this."

With a deep breath, Tifa stood to her feet, the dress hissing in alarm as she slowly traversed the length of the hotel room, her bare feet making contact with the cool linoleum of the bathroom floor. Reaching behind her, she pulled at the dress zipper, the buzz it made as it sailed down her back eliciting a sigh from her lips. The dress fell lifeless to the floor, and Tifa glared down at it, her vehement dislike coming not from hate of its design, but of the memories that still lingered on its silky fabric. Kicking it away, there was only a slight bit of guilt in the woman's heart as she recalled just who GAVE her the dress.

The feeling was quickly squashed however as the fighter reminded herself that it hadn't been a gift, but a _purchase_, and as such, was no injury to the vendor himself. Speaking of which…

"Roland. That man. He's amazing. He's helped me so much, and yet I barely know him…Something about him, though. He's rare—a sweetheart. I have to thank him. I have to repay him. And then…I have to make sure we don't lose touch." Tifa stepped into the shower, her wandering mind forgetting of the open bathroom door. "A person like that, you can't just let go. I see a lifelong friend in him." She pulled the bathroom curtain shut, and with a quick turn of her wrist, the showerhead spurted to life and rained water down onto her head. "I want Yuffie to meet him. He's nice, but he's got attitude. I think she'll like him a lot."

She lathered her head in shampoo and closed her eyes. A small smile spread across her face, and she suppressed an excited giggle.

"My god, I'm still shivering!"

* * *

Pink saliva splattered onto the concrete sidewalk, and the ninja wiped the taste from her lips. She glared daggers at the prone bodies around her, her eyes severe and unforgiving. In her left hand, she clenched tightly the strap of her duffel bag, the tension turning her knuckles white as snow. Otis, his appearance turned harried in the last twenty-four hours, looked on in dismay as Yuffie turned to him unsteadily. Gesturing crudely over her shoulder with her thumb, the ninja remarked off-handedly. "Don't bother getting the cops. These guys'll clear out soon." 

Otis blinked rapidly as she slowly began to walk past him, her body swaying a little with each step. "Ah, M-Miss Kisaragi!? Y'know…it was an honor having you stay here, but I'm afraid I-I can't just let these-these, ah…" the man rubbed the back of his neck ruefully, his gray eyes gazing nervously down at the bodies of Uteki and his men. After a moment, he sighed in exasperation. "Look, Miss, it just isn't good for business. My friend, the owner, would kill me if he found out I left this unattended."

Yuffie raised her eyebrow at him. Then with a shrug, she turned back around. "All right, Otis. Don't sweat it. I'll clear these bozos out in a jiffy."

Slinging her bag carefully over her shoulder, the girl sauntered up to the awkward lump that was Uteki, his rump in the air and his bleeding face planted squarely into the ground. The ninja, with grit teeth, nudged the man tenderly with her foot. "Oi." When he didn't move, Yuffie growled and pulled her foot back far.

"It-_tai!!_" Uteki screamed, as Yuffie's foot connected squarely with his hip. The force of the blow rolled the man over, and he stared, with tear-filled eyes, at the sky. The ninja glared down at him in annoyance. It always came down to this whenever one of her father's men decided they wished to pick a fight with her. Either they cried…or they weren't breathing anymore.

"Aw, shaddup, ya big baby! I didn't even use any magic on you guys." The girl scolded. She wagged a finger at him, her admonishment now set off only by the mischievous grin suddenly blooming on her face. "I warned you, damn it. I warned all of you chuckle heads that if you bugged me, I'd beat you black and blue. But NOOO, you had to do the 'honorable', 'heroic' thing and try to follow orders. Well you bit the dust, pal. You bit it _hard._ Now I don't think I need ta tell you guys that if you bug me again, I won't hesitate in shipping your baby butts back to my old man in separate little pieces. And that goes for any other muscle-headed moron that thinks they can take on the single greatest ninja Wutai's ever produced!!"

She gave Uteki another kick, and the man let out another cry of pain. His swollen face was already turning funny shades from the bruising, and Yuffie made a disgusted face at the sight of it. "Eyech…look, Uteki. Your ugly mug is bad for business, as Otis tells me. So gather up what pride ya got left and just beat it, will ya? Take up your guys an' just go. Yer blubbering is giving me a frickin' head ache."

The man gingerly rolled onto his fours. With a hoarse voice, he squawked out in his native tongue, "You heard her, damn you all! _Get up!_"

The conscious ones rose up slowly at his order, but the rest lay still, their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Painfully, these less than fortunate men were gathered into the arms of the barely able, and with a resentful glare, Uteki and his men turned and began to limp away.

Yuffie watched them go as her mind anticipated the trouble she had created for herself. Her father was as stubborn as she was, and if she would not yield to his will, he would force her to. "They aren't going to be the last goons he sends," the girl thought grimly as she resumed her walk back to the hotel, Otis following her with a look of relief. Her eyes turned fierce as she glared ahead determinedly.

"But he's crazy if he thinks I'm going back now! I might have left if Uteki had come to me last night, but sure as hell not now. There's no way…I'd _never_ leave Tifa."

The ferocity faded from the girl's face as she thought of the fighter…

And the girl smiled.

The trek back up to their hotel room was a slow one. Despite Yuffie's victory, she had taken some hard hits. Her muscles ached and a metallic taste still lingered in her mouth. Her exhaustion made an otherwise easy fight harder. At least ten men she had to fight off on her own, and for all her training, the girl, really, was only human. Fingers reaching up to the cut on her lower lip, Yuffie thought sourly, "Uteki got in a cheap shot at the end. I hate it when they get desperate like that. It makes for a lousy fight."

On their hotel room's floor, the girl stopped at the top of the stairs. "Oh no!" she thought, her eyes widening. Nervously, Yuffie looked down at herself, one hand wiping the sweat rolling down the side of her face. "I look like crap…Tifa's gonna wanna know what happened." The ninja glanced around her, as if hoping the hallway would suddenly produce some answer to her dilemma. Shoulders slumping, the girl hung her head. "Aw forget it. I'll just have to give it straight…No point starting this relationship out with secrets, I guess."

Swallowing anxiously, Yuffie pushed the key Otis gave her into the doorknob of their room. "If more of Pop's guys are gonna be after me, then I might as well just tell her anyway. I can't really keep that from her."

Entering the hotel room, Yuffie immediately picked up the sound of the shower head, and her face brightened. "She beat me to the shower." Closing the door behind her, the girl stepped further into the room, dropping her bag next to her bed. "But the sound," she thought with a frown, "It's clearer than it should be…" turning her head, Yuffie looked to the bathroom and her heart stopped.

The bathroom door was wide open, and though the shower curtain was shut, Yuffie could see Tifa's form behind the thin plastic. The ninja's mouth turned slack and her eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, the girl drew closer, her feet dragging along the carpet floor. "T-Tifa??"

The woman didn't respond. Yuffie wasn't sure if it was due to the sound of the running water…or if the woman were simply playing deaf. Hands gripping the door way, the ninja stared uncertainly at the shower curtain. Her mind struggled to make clear the scenario, for this was certainly unlike the shy fighter. Was Tifa giving her an invitation? Did she _want_ Yuffie to…?

A drop of saliva fell from the girl's mouth, and the feel of it falling from her lip seemed enough to snap her out of her trance. Face turning beet red as she wiped hastily at her mouth, the girl pulled away from the door, slamming her back into the wall nearby.

Yuffie's chest heaved as she stared forward in bewilderment. "God, what am I, a _pervert!?_ Am I really such a lecher?" The ninja clutched at her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. "Come on! _THINK!_ This doesn't make sense! Tifa's not that free-spirited! If she were…you wouldn't love her." Her eyes snapped opened. With a determined nod of the head, she turned back to the bathroom door way. Nervously, she kept her eyes trained on the sink as she carefully shut the door, the heat creeping up her neck like liquid fire. When the door was closed, Yuffie gave a relieved sigh.

"I may be an opportunist," she thought. "But I'm no creep."

…Still, the girl's mind wandered on to less than innocent thoughts as she fell onto her soft cotton bed.

* * *

Tifa carefully stepped out of the shower, her towel wrapped and tied securely around her body. She felt refreshed and reenergized. "I really am starting anew…" the woman thought as she took another towel and rubbed it vigorously into her hair. Her eyes idly wandered about the room, first falling onto the fogged up mirror, than the wet sink, and finally the door. She frowned at the last. 

"Did I shut that? I…can't remember." The woman pondered this silently, but after a moment, she only shrugged. "I guess I must have closed it. I can't think why I wouldn't have." Her cheeks turned pink, "My god, what would Yuffie have thought if I left it open?"

Without proper clothes on, the woman found the idea much too embarrassing to consider. Of course…she realized that with any relationship, there would come the time when…

"We'll get to that." The woman thought, her body quivering both in excitement and anxiety. "There's no need to skip so far ahead. I mean, Shiva, we've only expressed our feelings some half hour ago!"

Laughing slightly at herself, the woman opened the bathroom door and stepped out onto the hotel room's carpet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yuffie lying quiet and still on her bed. With a turned head, Tifa saw the girl's closed eyes and gently rising chest. She had fallen asleep. The woman's eyes turned soft as she regarded her newfound love. "She was so tired."

Steam curled about the woman's ankles as she stared quietly at Yuffie's quiet form. Then with a content smile, she proceeded forward to her backpack, where she pulled out her cotton tank and shorts. Back in the bathroom, she shut the door behind her again, her mind made up.

They would rest tonight. It was clear that with all the excitement, any more activity would only cause stress to the mind.

Her clothes pulled on, the woman gazed uncertainly at the dryer sitting on the bathroom counter. Would it wake Yuffie up?

Tifa opened the bathroom door again and poked her head out. To her surprise, she found Yuffie propped up onto her elbows, her eyes sleepily gazing forward into nothing. When she felt Tifa's gaze, she turned her head and grinned. "Hullo," she said tiredly. Tifa smiled back at her. "You're awake." She said.

Yuffie nodded. "Just shut my eyes for a few…" the girl yawned, hand reaching up to cover her mouth. "Oh man," she sighed, scratching the back of her head. With a push, Yuffie sat up in full. "So," she looked at Tifa inquisitively, "What do we do from here?"

Tifa shrugged. "You look tired. I don't mind just staying here for the rest of the day."

Yuffie nodded. "Sounds good ta me…" she gave another yawn, and Tifa laughed at her. "Here I'll be out in a moment, then you can get in here and get washed up."

The ninja raised her eyebrow shrewdly. "Are you suggesting I stink?"

"I'm suggesting you smell like Barret after his fourth jog." Tifa responded smartly.

The girl grimaced. "…Ew."

Tifa laughed as she started up the blow dryer. The hot air felt hot against her scalp, but the woman didn't mind as her hair began to dry and regain the life that made it so famous around the world. Its length was often an annoyance to the woman, but fear of change had kept her from cutting it. Now however, she considered that act with great interest. If she cut it, it would allow for greater freedom. No more worrying about how to style it, no more knots, no more strands getting caught in odd objects…at the very least, she wished it to be at a more manageable length.

Near the end of her labor, Tifa looked up to see Yuffie standing in the door way, her eyes gazing intently as the woman finished drying her hair. She turned to look at her, her eyes teasing. "You aren't kicking me out all ready, are you?" the fighter giggled.

Yuffie smiled quietly at her. Then without warning, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Tifa's waist, hugging her from behind. Burying her face in Tifa's hair, the girl whispered faintly, "I love your hair…"

Tifa blushed to feel Yuffie embrace her, but she closed her eyes just the same. Her body felt soft and warm, the girl's breasts pressing intimately against the woman. Tifa set down the blow dryer, and with one hand placed on Yuffie's arm, the other reached for the girl's head. The woman curled her fingers in the girl's soft hair, her head tilting to the side as Yuffie nuzzled her neck.

Gently brushing the woman's hair back, Yuffie kissed her exposed neck tenderly, savoring the feel of the fighter's skin against her lips. She smelled fresh and clean, her hair giving off the scent of lavender. It was an assault on the senses, and the ninja began to forget herself in her indulgence. Taking her hands, she trailed them up Tifa's abdomen until they brushed the underside of the woman's breasts. The woman in question held her breath at this, but the ninja's hands only trailed down to her sides, where they turned Tifa around pressed her against the bathroom counter.

Yuffie's eyes were lidded in lust, and she had all but forgotten her earlier prudence. Leaning in, she meant to catch the fighter in a kiss, when suddenly, the woman stopped the girl an inch away. "Wait," Tifa breathed, cheeks tinged pink and eyes just as cloudy. Leaning back, she frowned as she gazed at Yuffie's cut lip. The ninja, snapping out of her trance, cursed inwardly.

"Yuffie…what happened to your lip?" Tifa asked as her eyes cleared themselves of her desire, and instead, replaced it with shrewd concern. "That wasn't there before you left the hotel room!"

Yuffie looked down, sorely tempted to just lie about her fight with Uteki. It was one thing to swear honesty, it was _another_ thing to actually practice it. Things were just getting so nice…why trouble their content with such annoyances?

The girl shook her head inwardly. That excuse wouldn't do.

"I was attacked downstairs by my dad's lackeys. They thought it would be a swell idea to force me to go home with them." Yuffie looked up, her face a scowl. "I proved 'em wrong."

Tifa gazed at her in dismay. "You fought them off on your own!?" she took a hold of Yuffie's face, "Did they seriously hurt you?"

The ninja shrugged. She took hold of Tifa's hands and squeezed them. "A few bumps, but it's nothing considering half the crud we faced in Avalanche."

Tifa wasn't soothed. "I wasn't there to help you," she said miserably. She lowered her gaze, "You got hurt and I wasn't there…"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at her. "Tifa, you aren't psychic. How were you supposed to know they were going to jump me? _I_ didn't even know it!" She shook her head and hugged the woman, "Don't worry so much about it. Those guys are gone and the bumps I got will practically be gone tomorrow."

Tifa buried her face in the girl's shoulder. "There's gonna be more, aren't there?" the woman muttered sadly.

Yuffie sighed and nodded her head once. "Yeah. There's gonna be more."

The fighter lifted her head enough to peek over Yuffie's shoulder. Why did this problem have to come now? When they had barely even begun to be together? Tifa's eyes turned suddenly dangerous, and she hugged Yuffie even more tightly. "I'm not going to let them take her away from me." The woman thought savagely. Her sudden aggression quickly fell away as Yuffie gave out a small yelp.

"Yowch!" grabbing Tifa's shoulders, the ninja pushed her back some, her face a wince. "Oh boy, that smarts…" the girl muttered rubbing her right side.

Tifa sputtered in alarm. "Oh, _shoot!_ I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—I—!!"

Yuffie laughed and held up a hand, "That sorta hurt, but I'm glad to know you feel the same way I do."

Tifa bit her lip and turned, looking around the bathroom counter. "I think they've got some complementary aspirin pills or something here…"

The girl blinked. "Aspirin?" she waved her hand. "No way! I'll just take a warm bath…that should clear things up…"

The fighter looked at her worriedly. "You sure?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah." Then she suddenly smirked. "You wanna join me?"

Tifa blushed fiercely at the girl's audacity. "W-What!?"

The ninja shrugged, her smirk still on her face. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

* * *

The ceiling held all the answers to her questions it seemed. Weighed precariously on the edge of her mind, Tifa sent inquiries flying one by one upward into the uneven sea of paint and plaster over her. What made a relationship work? What made love sincere? All these questions and more she asked her ceiling, and yet the ceiling seemed as perplexed as she did. 

Tifa had only really flirted with the idea of love and the steady relationships that seemed to form in its wake. Her dabbles at romance had been touch-and-go experiences: as was the fate of a popular teenager, a struggling bartender, and world-weary hero.

But who was she now, and what did love mean for her?

The woman didn't know, but this time, with a courage and determination she had never known before, she was certain to find out.

But she couldn't figure this out on her own. For these answers, she would have to speak with Yuffie, seriously and on the level, about what it would mean to be together. At the moment the girl was getting out of the bath. Tifa could hear the water draining from the bathtub from where she lay on her bed.

A moment later and Yuffie emerged from the bathroom, a towel over her head. Dressed in her usual pajamas, her plain t-shirt and striped pajama pants, the ninja gave a satisfied sound. "That felt good. I feel like a million gil!" Whipping the towel off her head, she looked at Tifa. "Are you all right? You're sitting there quiet."

Tifa propped herself up onto her elbows. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I love it when people say, 'I was just thinking.' It's so somber and ominous." Tossing her towel carelessly onto her bed, the girl sat near Tifa with a 'fwump', her body facing the direction of the bedside table. "So what were ya thinking about then, Rusty?"

The woman sat up all the way and tilted her head to one side as she regarded the opposite wall, her back to the bed's headboard. "Where do we go from here? Us, I mean?"

Yuffie smiled and scooted closer to Tifa, so that their shoulders touched. "Well…" she began slowly. Tifa turned her head to look at her, and Yuffie did the same. "It's sorta hard to say, isn't it? I mean, we've both realized that we love each other, right? But do we suddenly go on like we've been an item forever? Or do we take it slow? But how do you take it slow with someone you've already known for years? When you've all ready begun to recognize and cherish the things that separates them from others? Do you go all the way then?" Yuffie leaned over and kissed Tifa's bare shoulder. Whispering against the skin, she said, "It all goes by feel. And what I feel like doing is holding you, and kissing you, and gushing on and on about how you make me feel."

Yuffie's left hand planted itself next to Tifa's left hip as the other hand reached around and grabbed her other shoulder. Shifting her body so that she could lean forward, Yuffie pressed her lips against Tifa's, her kiss smoldering. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, Tifa pressed forward, a moan sounding from her throat as she did so. It all happened quickly, lighting the both of them in a spell that threatened to overwhelm them…

But Yuffie pulled back before that could happen. Tifa gave a frustrated sigh, her lips immediately missing the connection.

"_That._" Yuffie hissed, her voice turned deep and harsh from her lust. "That's what I mean. We're all ready sitting on the edge, and I swear, it won't be long till we go over, but we won't until I know your heart is ready…" she smirked. "I might test it, I might see if I can coax it forward, but I won't ever force it." The girl shook her head. "When it happens, I want it to be because we _both_ want it to happen."

The girl reached up a hand and brushed back a stray strand of hair from Tifa's face. "As for the others," she continued, her voice still low, "Cid, Barret, Reeve, Nanaki…I think we should just tell them the truth. But if we do, word'll get out, and everyone will know—"

Tifa quickly shook her head. "I don't care. I want them to know." She pressed her forehead to Yuffie's. "I want them all to know…"

Yuffie smiled happily. "So we'll tell them, then."

The fighter grinned, and suddenly, with a giggle, she fell back onto the bed, her arms stretching over her head. "Today's been an incredible day," the woman said dreamily.

Yuffie leaned over her, her eyes pleasantly roving over her form. It was the necklace around Tifa's neck that caught the ninja's eye. Reaching forward, the girl took the butterfly pendant between her fingertips and gazed down at it quietly. Tifa looked up at the girl as she inspected the pendant, her fingers handling it carefully as she turned it. As she watched, the fighter recalled her idea sometime ago, back in Tiesmire, of Yuffie helping her into a butterfly outfit. The train of thought brought a smile to her lips, but it soon led her to recall a certain shop owner in downtown Costa del Sol.

"Yuffie," Tifa said. The girl looked into her eyes curiously. "Tomorrow…if it's all right, I want you to meet someone."

"Yeah? Who's that?"

"Well…he's the one who helped me out last night and gave me a place to stay. I'd been meaning to tell you about him. I met him when I went to buy my dress."

"What's his name?" Tifa bit her lip. Yuffie raised an eyebrow to see her do it. "Tifa?"

"His name's Roland." Tifa finally finished.

"Roland…so you didn't just pull that name outta nowhere yesterday, huh?"

The woman winced at the girl's tone of voice. Yuffie's expression softened quickly. "Sorry," she said, her face apologetic. "I didn't mean to sound like that."

Tifa shook her head. "It's fine. I understand how you feel."

The girl shook her head. "No, it's not that…it's just…" Yuffie looked off to the side, then back at Tifa again. "He didn't hit on you, did he?"

Tifa stared at her. "…What?"

Yuffie frowned slightly. "That Roland guy. He hasn't hit on you? I can't think of why this guy would just let a woman stay at his house when—huh? …Uh, Tifa, why are you laughing?"

The fighter covered her mouth as a giggling fit overtook her. Yuffie stared down at her in bewilderment. "Hey!" she gave the woman an exasperated expression, "I was being serious!"

Tifa shook her head, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry it's just—" she took a deep breath and tried to stifle her laughter. Meanwhile, Yuffie glared down at her huffily. "What?" she snapped, her cheeks turning lightly pink.

Sitting up quickly, Tifa grabbed Yuffie's arm. "Yuffie, listen to me! Roland is _gay!_"

Yuffie stared at her. "He's _what!?_"

Tifa grinned, "He's seeing someone right now. This intense guy named _Mason_."

The ninja blinked rapidly. "So…when he let you stay at his house?"

The fighter nodded her head, "He was just being nice! I mean, I was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, and the entire time, Roland just kept fussing over some new haircut Mason got. He couldn't be less interested in girls!"

Ruefully, Yuffie rubbed the back of her neck. "Well now I feel like a jerk."

Tifa laughed and hugged her. "Don't worry, Yuffie. Your concern was justified…"

"So you want me to meet him, huh?"

"Yep,"

"Oh well…I suppose I can spare a visit to the guy who helped out the one I love."

Tifa kissed her on the cheek, "How generous of you."

Yuffie smiled a smile so huge that Tifa couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "What is it?" she asked. Her spirit felt like it was floating.

"I liked that." The girl stated simply.

"Liked what?"

"What just happened now."

"Which was what?"

Yuffie touched a hand to her cheek. "That…it was kinda like…no, that's just weird. I won't say it!"

Tifa pouted, "You can't start to say something then just not say it!"

The ninja covered her face with one hand. "Aw geez, don't make me say it, Rusty! It was way too sappy a thought!"

Tifa leaned forward. This was so like all the times they spent together, fooling around and laughing…but there was intimacy there this time that both thrilled and soothed Tifa. Her attitude was quickly turning more and more confident as she experienced her feelings in their entirety.

Nuzzling Yuffie's hair, the woman whispered into her ear, "Tell me? …Please?"

A pleased blush spreading across the girl's face, she turned to look into the fighter's eyes. "When you kissed me on the cheek the way you did," the girl began, "It…felt sorta like we were a married couple," she grinned and ducked her head, "Aw geez…there! I said it! Happy?"

Without warning, Tifa hooked an arm around Yuffie and with a strong pull, the girl suddenly found herself laying in Tifa's lap. The woman, before the ninja could do anything, ducked down and kissed her. A cry of surprise sounded from Yuffie's mouth, but she quickly melted into it, her hand reaching to the back of the fighter's head.

Tifa, satisfied, pulled away with a smirk, and Yuffie blinked up at her dazedly.

"I'm _very_ happy, Yuffie."

* * *

**A/N**: I told you I hadn't forgotten this story! It just was hard coming, what with writing it, editing it...RE-writing it, and editing it again. It's always easier to write about love when you're at the cusp of it, but after that it seems a greater challenge for some reason. Ah well...forgive the timing, I was hoping to get this for Valentine's Day, but I missed that one. Also, forgive the awkward progressive tense that seems to always haunt my writing. I tried to counter that this chapter (with mixed success) so if things sound a little different, that may be why. I'm not going to bother apologizing for the attempt at fluff. Just give your opinion to me straight, and I'll work on it. 

Part of the delay also came from reading back to my earlier chapters and seeing all the MISTAKES there were, the scenes I could've done better, etc. etc. etc...I was sorely tempted to go back and re-write all that somehow, but that process alone would've killed the fic, so I decided to just keep going forward. Sorry then, to those who noticed typos, plot bunnies and the like. I won't be changing that till later!

Anyways, to end my ridiculous author's note, I'd just like to wish everyone a belated Valentine's Day! Thank you for reading! This story is FAR from over!!


	22. In The Space of Trust and Comfort

She hugged her legs to her body, a secure position brought on by pensive thought. Her dark eyes, wide and intent, peeped over slim arms to the opposite wall. The crimson light of the setting sun turned the room a warm shade. The inexorable color, which painted everything around her, made her heartbeat slow to a more relaxed pace. Next to her on the bed, she could feel the warmth of another, and this eased the anxiety that would have otherwise overtaken her in such a setting.

"Come to think of it…" Yuffie thought as she straightened her back and leaned into the pillow pressed against the headboard, "I don't think…I've ever felt this peaceful." But at this thought, the girl paused to pout her lip and frown up at the ceiling. "…No, hold on. Wait," She shook her head with a quick roll of her eyes, and the wisps of her dark hair brushed along the sides of her cheeks. "That isn't right. I've felt peace before. I was practically drowning in the stuff when I was little. …But then it got taken away."

Yuffie leaned her head back and felt the top of her head touch the wood of the headboard. "Yeah, it got taken away…and then I felt empty. People become restless when they feel empty. They go searching for what they feel is missing in their lives. The anger and determination they feel are like hunger pains. That's how _I_ was when I left Wutai. I was no different from any other sucker wandering the world then."

The ninja held her hands up before her face, and her eyes traced the lines of her palms slowly. "Bam. Loud as thunder. Quick as lightning. These babies did plenty of damage against any loser who stood against them, and plucked gil from hundreds of merchants like they were new-born infants." Yuffie frowned and flexed her fingers, and at the knuckles she felt a small ache. Her fight from earlier that day would not fade to memory so easily with only a bath and a potion to rid it. She would need to take it easy and rest.

"Rest…" the word elicited a sigh from Yuffie's lips and spread a smile across her face. Quietly, she contemplated how it had fit into her life. "…Back then I couldn't rest. Couldn't stop. I was always moving and always fighting and always stealing. At that pace…I wouldn't have lasted long." Her smile widened. "Tifa probably hasn't thought about this, but my running into her and Avalanche probably saved my life!" She let her hands fall to her sides and bit her lip. "And now look at me. I'm sitting in this hotel room and I'm…_peaceful_. I could spend eternity here and I wouldn't give a hoot."

Yuffie turned her head and looked down to her side. Tifa lay partially curled next to her, her hands held up to her chin and her lips slightly parted. She breathed deeply and quietly, the rhythm of one taken by sleep. The ninja leaned over the fighter carefully and whispered, "Hey, Rusty. …Yer a _lifesaver_."

When the fighter didn't stir, Yuffie stifled a giggle and brushed back a stray strand of hair from Tifa's face. Her fingers fell to lightly trace the line of the woman's jaw, and slowly the humor that lifted the corners of her lips dissipated, replaced instead by an earnest admiration.

Tifa, in sleep, seemed delicate and precious somehow. Often, Yuffie was told of how childlike she seemed when she was asleep. This annoyed her to no end, for no part of her wished to be called something as naïve and inefficient as a _child_.

…But Tifa was different. When immersed in sleep, the fighter took on a sort of graceful calm that traced the lines of her long vibrant hair and shapely body. Her hands did not clench, but lay open as if in acceptance. Her legs did not curl in all the way, but lay partially bent, with the feet always pointing downward. Her neck lay exposed, for she did not hunch her shoulders, nor curled her head down toward the chest. But the best part of her…her face…

Before she could help herself, Yuffie had leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to Tifa's cheek. Her hair spilled forward from the sudden movement, and teased the fighter's skin. Tifa inhaled deeply at the touch, and her arm stretched forward languidly, her hand lightly touching Yuffie's side as the girl in question hastily pulled away. Panic had set in her heart at the fear that she may have woken the woman, and she stared with held breath to see if the fighter would open her eyes.

…But Tifa only gave a small sigh and nestled her head more securely on her pillow.

Yuffie heaved a breath of relief.

"Angel…" Tifa whispered faintly, an unconscious utterance.

Yuffie smiled softly at her, her eyes bright and misty. "You took the word right out of my mouth, Rusty…"

* * *

Time slipped away, quiet and willing into the dark of night. Exhaustion wore at the mind and the body, but its withering stare could not dampen the spirit of contentment that kept the two women warm until the twilight. They slept better than any night they could recall, for both had somehow stumbled into a space of promise so sincere, that while the answers of 'when' and 'how' still eluded them, they just _knew_…

…That it would all work out in the end.

Tifa's eyes opened slowly. Caught in the limbo that was dreaming and waking, the woman was not sure if the images in her mind were real. She remembered confessions of love and desire. It all seemed so beautiful, but the woman was too afraid to see if her thoughts were a reality.

The rumpled fabric of her pillow created valleys and hills, which dipped and rolled and twisted like a chaotic landscape. With a small bit of effort, Tifa focused her sleep-blurred vision and looked further ahead, to the bed next to hers. Was Yuffie there?

…No. The bed was empty.

But a sound, like a small moan, made Tifa's ears prick up, and she lifted her head with a start, her eyes turned downward toward the source.

Yuffie lay curled next to her, her head tucked low and her shoulders hunched about her ears. With her arms pressed close to her chest, she seemed to be holding something precious to her heart.

A lump grew in Tifa's throat, and she touched a hand to the girl's head. Yuffie's eyes opened to groggy slits as she woke. She blinked sleepily at the woman and smiled. "Wassamatter…?" she mumbled. She took hold of Tifa's hand and squeezed it. Tifa returned her smile shakily.

"Nothing's the matter...Go back to sleep, Yuffie. It's…" the woman sighed and laid her head back down onto her pillow. "…Still early."

* * *

"…Do we _really_ have to get up?"

"You're telling me you want to stay _longer?_ It's almost one o' clock for heavens sake!"

"Well, I dunno. I don't see the rush. It's not like we _have _to do anything, y'know."

"But I wanna let Roland know I'm okay… I mean sure, if I had just had a little _foresight_ that morning, I would've thought to ask for his phone number before leaving, but as it stands—"

"So is he cute?"

"…Now what sort of question is _that?_"

"I dunno. I was just wondering. You said he owns a clothing store in the upper part of town, right? I'd imagine he'd be a hunk."

"I never really gave that much thought…"

"So come on, is he cute or what?"

"He's handsome, sure."

"_Just_ handsome?"

"…Are you suggesting there's something _better_ than handsome?"

"Hmmm…well, there's always spanktastic!"

"…Please. Say that again."

"Say what again? Spanktas—OW! _Ow, ow, ow— ALL RIGHT!!_ All right, all right all ready, I'm getting up! _Geez!_"

Yuffie quickly rolled off the bed in a panic as her rear-end narrowly missed Tifa's swiping hand. Tifa glared up at her playfully, the corners of her lips turned upwards. "Now hurry up and get ready! I'm not suffering any more goofy words from you!"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at her as she went to the bathroom. "Meanie." She muttered as she rubbed her rear.

Tifa gazed after her with an amused grin.

Their plan for the day was simple, but incomplete. They would head to Roland's clothing store and thank him. Tifa was certain the man would be there, as his store was an independent establishment that had little help. From there, she wasn't _entirely _sure what else there was to do. Shyly, she wondered if there was any possibility for a double date of some sort. She could pay for Roland and Mason's meal as a way to show her gratitude…but she was certain that Roland wouldn't allow her to do that. She also wasn't sure if Yuffie had any ideas either, so the woman sat on her bed dubiously, her hair tussled and her clothes wrinkled.

Tifa leaned back onto her hands and stared forward as her mind began to wander. She thought of her and Yuffie's next destination, Junon, and the people she knew there. "Priscilla must've gotten bigger since I've last seen her…she was…what? Six back then? She should be nine years old now." The woman smiled faintly at the memory of the young child, "She was such an energetic little girl. Her and Yuffie had a lot in common…though I doubt Yuffie would admit that." Tifa scooted to the edge of her bed and placed her feet on the floor.

Just then, the sound of the shower starting reached her ears and caused her to smile in relief. "She's taking a shower…that means she'll _actually_ get ready." Tifa thought with a roll of her eyes. Her brows pushed together, however, as her thoughts trailed deeper. "I don't know what's gotten into Yuffie all of a sudden. She _never_ stays in bed! I wonder if she's feeling well?" The woman tapped her feet on the floor as her inward musings fell to idle silence.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Yuffie worked shampoo into her hair with thorough hands, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. "Augh…maybe I pushed the whole 'sleeping in' thing too far. My limbs feel really lethargic now. …But being there with Tifa like that…that was nice. I guess I just wanted to draw that out." Yuffie giggled quietly to herself, "If I'm not careful, Tifa'll turn me into a hermit too!" The girl took a step back and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair beneath the stream of the shower head. Her grin faded away.

"But Tifa's right, I should meet this 'Roland' guy. He's done both her _and_ me a favor by taking her in that night. …It just makes me feel lousy. I kinda don't want to think about how bad a state she was in, to have ended up in the home of some man she barely knew. It…makes me feel terrible." The girl's hands fell to her sides and she glared down at the floor of the tub. "In a way, I sorta don't want to meet Roland. He sounds too good to be true. But how could I tell her that? How could I tell Tifa that I wished it were _me_ who had saved her that night instead of some _guy_ walking by? Tch, if I had just taken my head out of the ground I might've—" With a vigorous shake, the thoughts fell away, like dead leaves blown away by the wind.

Yuffie grit her teeth as she tried to gather herself. "Woah! Enough of that! I can't be in a bad mood today! Knowing me, if I keep thinking like that, I may start to resent Roland for no reason." The girl shook her head. "I can't do that. I've got no right to. So I've just gotta stop being a baby and suck in my pride."

The ninja shut off the shower head and pulled back the shower curtain. She froze as something occurred to her. "Oh crap. I forgot to grab my clothes for the day…" Yuffie scratched her head with one eye squinted. "Okay, well," She stretched forward carefully for her towel and began to dry herself off. "It's not like I haven't gone out with just a towel before…but we're sorta under different circumstances now. I mean, I don't _care_ if she sees me in just a towel, but knowing how Tifa is, I'll bet she'll get embarrassed." Yuffie gave a helpless shrug as she stepped out of the tub. "Ah well. Here goes!"

Slowly, cautiously, the girl opened the bathroom door, her dark eyes carefully taking in the room. Yuffie smiled in relief to see that Tifa had gone out to the balcony. Her hair lifted with the early afternoon breeze as the sunlight showered down on her head. The girl paused a moment to admire the woman before she scuttled out to her duffel bag. Quickly, she chose her outfit for the day and retreated back into the bathroom.

Tifa, oblivious, leaned forward onto the balcony railing, her eyes bright and soft. The city was a beautiful sight, no matter what time of day it was. From her place on the balcony, she could hear the activity of Costa del Sol caress her ears like the voice of a well known friend. There were so many people out there…

"But I wonder where _he_ is…"

Tifa's smile faded as she thought of a certain construction worker, his arrogant smile drifting into her mind like black oil. She hated the man, truthfully…but she still couldn't help but feel bad about what had happened. "If I told Yuffie this," the fighter thought shamefully, "She'd flip. But…I feel like I need to apologize to him. If it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't have…well…_been beaten up_." Tifa rubbed her face with both hands. She pulled her hair back at the hairline and stared down at the rooftops below. "I think…I _think_ too much." The woman muttered.

"What was that?"

Tifa turned and saw Yuffie behind her. She was dressed, but barefoot, with her socks in one hand as the other supported her on the doorframe. "You say you _think_ too much?" the girl asked, with a raised eyebrow.

The woman nodded, her smile faint. "Yeah. Once I get on a thought train I sort of…can't stop. It makes for a bad situation sometimes, when I keep thinking about things I shouldn't."

Yuffie shrugged casually as she stepped aside to allow Tifa room to slip by. "Well I guess that makes two of us." With a flop, she sat on Tifa's bed as the fighter went to grab her bag.

"What were ya thinking about?" the girl asked lightly. She bent over and began to pull on one sock.

Tifa shrugged as she swung her bag onto her shoulder, "I was just wondering about people we'd met…and if we'd see them again."

Yuffie nodded and paused to look at her. "Like who?" she asked.

Tifa shrugged, "I dunno…Priscilla, Vincent, Johnny…"

"Oh."

"Yeah…" the woman turned and began to walk to the bathroom.

"So…" Yuffie began as she bent over to pull on her other sock. "Is uh…what's-his-name…Max? Is he gonna be there? Or is he gonna be working?"

Tifa stopped just before the bathroom door. She looked back at Yuffie in confusion. "Max?" Then her eyes lit up. "Oh! You mean _Mason!_"

"Yeah. Him."

The woman frowned up at the ceiling. "Wow…y'know, I don't _know_ what he does. When I was at his and Roland's house, he didn't mention anything about his profession, and of course, I didn't think to ask him." The woman gave a deep chuckle. "But y'know, if I _had_ to take a guess as to what he did for a living, I'd say that Mason were a bartender. Like I was."

Yuffie, her socks now pulled on, looked around the room with an annoyed scowl. At Tifa's statement, however, she gave a curious look. "A bartender? What makes you say that?"

Tifa shrugged. "He had a t-shirt from a martini festival that's held here in Costa del Sol…plus, he gives _really_ good advice…for someone so tactless." The woman muttered the last statement under her breath.

Yuffie tilted her head back and gave a long, "Ooh!"

Tifa turned to go into the bathroom but a call from Yuffie halted her again. "Oh, wait, Tifa!" The fighter looked back with a raised eyebrow.

The ninja planted her hands high on her hips and gave Tifa a critical look, not so much out of accusation but frustration. Strands of her hair fell about her flushed face haphazardly as she whined in a low voice, "Have you seen my shoes? I can't _find_ them."

Tifa rolled her eyes with a grin. She turned and went into the bathroom. "They're under my bed," she called before she shut the door.

Yuffie ran her hand through her hair and grit her teeth. "But they _can't_ be underneath the bed again." She glanced around her helplessly, hoping in vain that some new clue to her shoes location would pop out at her. When no such clue presented itself, Yuffie threw her hands into the air, "Oh _fine!_ …But if they're there _again_, I _swear_—" the girl walked over to the bed and dropped to her knees. "This is stupid…" she muttered sourly. With a vicious pull of the covers, Yuffie dipped down to take a look. "My shoes wouldn't just end up…uh…"

She sat up again like a rocket, her face fixed in a horrified expression as she brandished an orange sneaker in each hand. "What in the _hell_ is going?? Is there a shoe stealing gremlin following me around!?"

* * *

Tifa's heart hammered in her chest loudly. She was nervous, though she wasn't sure why. "This'll be fine. Quit being so antsy, or Yuffie'll notice!" the woman berated herself in her head.

Yuffie tilted her head to one side, her eyebrow raised high as she regarded the carved wooden sign of the store. "En…Enra…" the girl scratched her head. "Hey Tifa, what the heck does that say?"

Tifa gave her an amused grin. "Enrauge Mystique."

"En…_rauge?_" Yuffie gave Tifa a confused look. "What does that mean?"

The fighter resisted the urge to giggle. "It's Roland's last name, Yuffie."

The ninja made an 'oh!' with her lips as her eyebrows rose high in understanding. Tifa shook her head and took the girl's hand. "Come on, let's see if he's in."

The store was just as it was before: the smell of roses, the soft lavender drapings, and the spongy rouge carpet. Tifa gave a contented sigh. Yuffie gazed around, her expression intrigued. "Hey," she whispered into Tifa's ear, "This place is pretty neat looking!"

"I know." Tifa whispered back.

"Ms. Lockhart?"

The woman's head snapped forward as a familiar voice reached her ears. "Roland?"

The man stood behind the cashier's desk, a leather bound accounting ledger held in his hands. His strawberry blonde hair was combed into a messy fohawk for the day, as some strands at the front fell forward and brushed along his forehead. He also wore a silk button up white and lime green checkered shirt and beige plaid pants, slimly cut and with a chain dangling at the side.

Roland's green eyes lit up brightly as he hurriedly set down his journal and rushed out from his place behind the desk. He spread his arms wide as he approached Tifa.

"Tifa!" he cried, the joy and relief in his voice apparent. Tifa, laughter spilling from her lips, accepted his hug eagerly. Yuffie blinked as she took a step back to allow the two room enough to embrace.

Roland pulled away from Tifa and held her at arm's length. The fighter beamed back at him, her eyes shiny and her anxiety now non-existent. "You look radiating." Roland gushed, his eyes squinted happily. He touched a hand to her cheek and nodded. "And everything worked out." He said in a low, gentle voice. "I knew it would!"

Tifa took his hand and squeezed it. "I wanted to come and thank you," She turned to Yuffie, who gazed carefully at the man. "And I wanted Yuffie to meet you." She took a step back "Yuffie, this is Roland."

Yuffie took a step forward, her eyes sharp as they regarded Roland up and down once. Tifa blinked, surprised at this action, nevertheless she remained silent. Roland remained quiet as well, his demeanor calm under the girl's quiet scrutiny.

After a brief moment, the ninja held out her hand, the grin that suddenly spread across her face broad and friendly. "Nice to meet you!" she chirped.

Roland, with a warm look, took her hand with both of his and squeezed gently. There was amusement, as well as admiration in his eyes.

"…It's an honor to finally meet you, Ms. Kisaragi."

* * *

"Are you two free? It'd be wonderful if we could all have lunch together."

"Well…as far as I know, we aren't doing anything. Do you have any objection, Yuffie?"

"What? Me? No way! I'm _starving!_"

"Well of course you are! You were too lazy to get out of bed and have breakfast!"

"Pfft, you _wanted_ me there, babe…_Ow!_ GEEZ, do you have to pinch so _hard!?_"

"Don't get cheeky, you!"

"Ha! It's okay, Tifa, you needn't get embarrassed. I'm just going to go call Mason, okay?"

The man pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and began to walk outside. "I'll be right back, ladies." He said with a brief smile.

Yuffie rubbed her rear end sorely. She and Tifa were in Roland's office, located at the back of his store. The office, unlike the store, was spacious and practical. The desk was made of dark wood, and was clear and organized, with all the objects one would expect to find on an office desk there on its surface. Behind it sat Roland's large leather arm chair, the cushions already creased severely from use. The walls were decorated with paintings and photographs, the latter mostly of Roland and Mason together. At the back wall, a white board was littered with hand written notes of dates to remember and tasks to be done.

Yuffie glared at Tifa, her hand still rubbing her rear end. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a thing against my butt. This is the _second_ time you've attacked it today!"

Tifa grinned slyly and clasped her hands behind her back. She gazed up at the ceiling as she said, with no small amount of amusement, "Oh no. I don't _hate_ your butt…I've just had a thing for it ever since I saw you wear that black bikini."

Yuffie blinked at this comment. Then smiled, pleased, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "So you liked that, huh?" she said, her hand finding a place at the back of her neck.

Tifa, her cheeks also turned somewhat rosy from her audacity, looked at her and laughed, "Look at you!" she exclaimed, "You're _preening!_"

Yuffie's eyes widened. "_Where!?_" She looked down at herself in a panic.

The fighter's face turned a brighter shade of red as she tried to hold in her laughter. The strength of her humor proved too much, however, and the sound burst from her lips in a great rush of air. Yuffie froze in her search for the offending 'preen' as she lifted her eyes to gaze at the woman across from her in confusion. Her lips turned upwards sheepishly as she realized what she had done.

"I said something stupid, didn't I?" she giggled.

Tifa, with one hand over mouth and giggles ripping up her throat, nodded emphatically.

Yuffie watched as the woman leaned back against Roland's desk, her eyes squeezed shut and her breath reduced to quick gasps. The ninja burned with embarrassment to know that she had said something so blatantly ignorant…but another part glowed at the fact that she had made Tifa laugh. Soon, Yuffie's shoulders shook with laughter as well, the humor that took Tifa over proving infectious. The girl leaned back against the wall behind her, her face a deep jovial shade as her arms hugged her sides.

A moment later, the door opened and Roland stepped through, his hand in his pocket. "Hello, ladies, Mason said—oh?" The man shut the door, his lips pulled back in a grin. "Did I just miss a joke?" he asked as he looked at them both.

Yuffie shook her head quickly, her laughter dying away. She didn't mind being the fool for Tifa, but she didn't care to be that way for anyone else. "Nah, it's nothing." The girl said lightly with a dismissive wave.

Roland looked to Tifa who only shook her head with a smile full of mirth. The man shrugged, his expression that of exaggerated disappointment. "Oh well," he sighed.

"What did Mason say?" Tifa asked as she straightened.

Roland patted his cell phone in his pocket. "He says he'll be able to get off work for lunch in a little bit. Now, he _insisted_ on some Northern-styled restaurant on the Eastern part of town…do either of you mind?"

Tifa and Yuffie shook their heads simultaneously.

"I haven't had stewed rabbit meat in a while…" Tifa thought, her eyes turned hazy from the memory.

Yuffie placed her hands behind her head and shifted her weight to one foot. "I don't care what we eat," she admitted with a light shrug, "So long as it's good."

Roland nodded with an extravagant smile. "Then I think you'll like where I'll take you two…"

* * *

"I always find this restaurant's steak to sit well in the stomach. It makes thinking easier." A ravenous bite. Mason stared steadily over his plate at Yuffie as he chewed his food.

Yuffie stared back at him, her expression dubious. "Uh…" her eyes shifted uncertainly to Tifa, who blinked back at her.

The restaurant they had gone to was a large building, the exterior made of white and gray stone. The interior was made to look as a den, with stuffed animal trophies hung up on the wooden planked walls and golden plaques from different local sports teams glinting in the warm interior lighting. The chairs, though comfortable, were made to look as if they had been roughly cut from the trunk of a tree, and the tables were such thick monstrous things that they may as well have crushed customer's legs should the central stand be kicked out from underneath them. Upon first seeing the restaurant, both Yuffie and Tifa wondered how it managed to fare so well in a city situated right on the ocean coast. But nevertheless, the service looked good, and Mason insisted it, so they went in.

Yuffie wasn't even sure how to pronounce the restaurant's name. The title was from some severe sounding language from the North. It was an homage to the virtually extinct culture that once resided on the snowy continent, when a group of peoples had once roamed the icy plains. The restaurant name called for a sound from deep in the throat, and demanded the letters be pronounced with a sharp click of the tongue.

When Yuffie tried to say the name, she managed to sound like she were choking.

…A man _actually_ stopped to ask if she were all right.

Needless to say, the girl made no more attempts at saying the restaurant's name. And with Tifa to her right, Roland to her left, and Mason across from her at the table, the girl all together felt a little boxed in.

Yuffie sat back in her seat, her fork and knife held loosely in her hands as she rested the edge of her wrists on the table. "That's interesting," she said as she looked up at Mason carefully. "I'd think a full stomach would make thought harder."

Mason shook his head with a deep scowl. Roland, distracted by his food, spared a glance up from his plate as his lover spoke. "Depends on what you're eating, how much you're eating, and when. Gluttony would turn anyone stupid. You've just got to take measured proportions," the man explained.

Yuffie's eyebrow rose. "Measured…proportions?"

Mason nodded. "Measured proportions." Another bite. Yuffie couldn't help but twitch as he bit his food.

"He can get really single-minded at lunchtime." Roland explained with a small smile. "Don't let him get to you."

"He isn't bothering me." Yuffie returned. Her voice was somewhat strained.

Tifa, aware of the girl's unease, reached under the table and gripped her knee. "Well, Mason is definitely more focused! I guess he isn't kidding about the steak making thinking easier." The woman chirped. If _this_ fell apart, she thought nervously, there would be little hope for peace in the future.

"He likes good food," Roland said. "He watches cooking shows all the time and uses me as a guinea pig for his creations. Since I'm a masochist, I can admit, its fun."

Mason glared at him and Tifa. "Why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?"

Roland rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry about that, hon. Just eat your steak."

Tifa leaned over towards Mason, her eyes bright. "So you like to cook, huh? Who's your favorite chef?"

Mason looked down at his plate and began to cut at his steak. "Edmund Wilchester."

The fighter's lips pulled back into a smile. "He specializes in Northern cuisine. I should've guessed it."

"And you?" He looked up at the woman with a quirked eyebrow. "Who's your favorite chef?"

Tifa shrugged. "I don't have one, really. I like Aiko Morisato and Chester Haswell all right. Both are really pushing forward with what they do."

"Grillers at heart, the both of them. I take it that's your favorite way of cooking."

"I worked with a grill for almost five years. If it weren't my favorite way of cooking, it would be my least favorite instead."

"Just curious…but what do you use to marinate your steaks?"

"Oh, well it depends on my mood. Sometimes I find a bit of olive oil, minced garlic, and steak seasoning to work just fine—"

Yuffie stared blankly as the two carried on. Though she would not say it, it disturbed her to see Tifa connect so easily with a man like Mason. He was imposing and brusque, his attitude as stiff and as cold as a brick wall. Plus, the man didn't seem to like her, for his gaze was penetrating and unmerciful.

"You haven't touched your food."

The girl jerked with alarm as she turned to stare straight into Roland's eyes. The man had leaned over, one hand raised to block Tifa and Mason's view of his lips. "Are you all right?" he asked, his brows pressed together.

Yuffie nodded emphatically. "Of course I'm all right!" She meant to say something further, to prove her statement, when she realized she couldn't come up with a single suitable excuse.

Without this excuse, Roland saw through her claim. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"I'm _not_ nervous!" Yuffie hissed back. Her cheeks tinged red and she slouched in her seat.

Roland raised an eyebrow at her. Then, without warning, he grabbed her arm and stood, forcing her to stand with him. "If you'll excuse me, I want to show Ms. Kisaragi something," he said loudly to the others.

Yuffie sputtered as her knees knocked the table, "H-Hey!"

Tifa looked up with surprise and her hands gripped her arm rests. "Is something the matter?" she asked quickly as her eyes darted between the two.

Roland shook his head as he began to steer Yuffie away. "Nothing's the matter! There's some artwork back at the main lobby I just want to show her." The ninja, though flustered and a little angry at being manhandled, reasoned it best to stay quiet and not make a scene…at least, not in front of Tifa.

But they did not stop at the main lobby, as Roland said. Instead, they went outside to the front of the restaurant. Yuffie wrested herself from Roland's grasp, the small bit of ease she had gathered from their first meeting fading away in an instant. "What's the big idea, pal!?" she snapped, her irate gaze turned onto the man's emerald green eyes.

Roland, with an apologetic look, bowed slightly. "I'm sorry Ms. Kisaragi; I just figured getting away from Mason would help you relax. Out here, we can talk without him and Tifa overhearing."

Yuffie gazed at him suspiciously. "What do you want to talk about that they can't hear?"

Roland shrugged, his hands clasped behind his back. "Well, for starters, I know that Mason is making you uncomfortable. You can't understand where he's coming from, and his behavior towards you must seem incredibly hostile."

"Ya mean it isn't?" Yuffie asked sarcastically.

Roland chuckled and shook his head. "He's just nervous. Mason has a soft spot for Western culture, and now he's sitting eating lunch with one of Wutai's most famous heroes. He's even _more_ anxious then when he first met Ms. Lockhart. I'm sure she's told you of how…_intense_ he seemed at our home."

The ninja blinked at him. "So…he _admires_ me??"

"Yes," the man said with a gracious nod, "He _admires_ you."

Yuffie gave him a weird look. "Well that's a funny way of showing admiration, isn't it? I mean, geez-louise, I feel like I'm being murdered with those _eyes_ of his!"

"I understand he comes on a bit strong, it's just that he's…"

"Tactless?" Yuffie deadpanned.

Roland sighed with a long-suffering smile. "Yes. Tactless is the word." The man reached up a hand and delicately smoothed out an eyebrow. "Back at our home, he kept bothering Tifa about a favorite shirt he lent her for the night, telling her to be careful with it and such. But he's refused to wear it ever since she put that silly thing on. Why? Because _she wore it!_ Now it's something too precious for him to wear! Within the next two days I'm certain he'll either have framed the shirt or packed it safely in a special box somewhere in the house." Roland lowered his chin to his chest and suppressed a laugh. Yuffie stared at him as his shoulders shook quietly. The man lifted his head again, his eyes bright as stars. "You see, he keeps talking about steaks and Northern food, but he isn't really interested in the _steaks._ Understand? _You_ feel uncomfortable, so _he_ feels uncomfortable, so it turns into a vicious cycle. He'll keep fumbling on and on about the food in a vain attempt to find something comfortable to talk about. Thus, normally I have to step in as mediator to get a good dialogue going."

Yuffie leaned back and placed her hands behind her head as her gaze traveled down her nose at the man across from her. "So why didn't you?" she asked slowly. "You took me out here, but from what you're telling me you could have handled things well enough inside."

Roland gazed at Yuffie somberly. "Because Mason's forthrightness was a good excuse to get you out here alone. That's why."

"…And what did you _really_ want to talk to me about, then?"

"What else? Tifa."

Yuffie's hands lowered and she gazed at Roland with quiet, searing eyes. Without her speaking the words, the man knew he would have to speak carefully. No matter how much he and Tifa had connected within their short time together, no matter how much kindness he bestowed upon them both, the one fact he could not transcend was this…

He was still a stranger.

Roland ran a hand through his hair and turned to face the street, where the sun now shone downwards at an angle. He savored the warmth for a moment before he spoke. "How was Tifa, when you saw her again after that ordeal with Chauncey?" he asked slowly.

Yuffie frowned, uncertain of where the man was going. "She was…a mess." She said hesitantly. "She had been crying, and she looked tired."

Roland nodded and looked down at the ground. "Do you know what happened to her after she left that club?"

Yuffie blinked. "She said she went out into the city…alone. Then you found her and took her back to your place."

"Key word there is 'found.'"

The girl winced at this. She turned her eyes away.

Roland looked at her, his eyes sharp as nettles. "She had a breakdown. It disturbed me to see a woman like that, a legend like her, fall to pieces so suddenly. The situation at the club was not a simple case of romantic melodrama. Something was seriously wrong."

Yuffie made a sharp sound with her tongue, her eyes rolling to the awning overhead. "Look, that's in the past, all right? What happened that night _stays_ there. We've got our future. We can work through the future."

Roland shook his head, his face sad. "I'm not trying to ruin the happiness you two have found…but I _need_ you to realize this. Ms. Lockhart…_Tifa_ has a serious emotional attachment to you. In the short time I've spent with her, I could see that. I don't know if her solitude in Tiesmire or her insecurities about the issues left unresolved since Avalanche have anything to do with it, but she has come to depend on you like a child does her mother. You may not want to see it that way, but sooner or later you're going to have to confront her codependency."

"So what're you saying, huh?" Yuffie, jaw clenched, advanced on Roland, her eyes turned dark with anger. "Are you saying she doesn't love me? That she's just using me to get by?"

Roland, unperturbed by Yuffie's sudden advance, stayed his ground and gazed down into the girl's eyes softly. "Remind her that she can stand on her own." He said quietly. "That is all I'm saying. Her love for you is genuine. Any fool can see that. But even _true_ love can be crippled by faults. What if you're hurt, or worse, killed? What if you have to leave for a long trip, alone? Or even simpler, what are you going to do when you two have your next big fight? It'll come eventually… The night you two refuse to sleep in the same room, the day you cannot get out a sentence without the other screaming at you. The serious relationship you two seem keen on starting will involve setbacks and disagreements. Her need to have you there always will not survive that, and she will collapse under the strain."

The fire in Yuffie's eyes flickered and died out as the truth and sincerity of his words sunk in. …But to hear it from so unfamiliar a source bothered her. She took a step back and stared at the man steadily.

Roland nodded his head once. "You know what I'm talking about. You've seen it haven't you? That insecurity in her eyes. The belief that if you left her, she would fade away into nothing…" the man turned his head and looked back out toward the street. "Tifa has come a long way from Tiesmire, but she has to regain her strength. _All_ of it."

Yuffie swallowed and looked down at her shoes. All together she felt hot, the aggression that heated her head slipping down her body and pooling in the pit of her stomach. "I…don't understand you," she finally said, her eyes lifting to search Roland's face. "You're like a stranger to me, _barely_ an acquaintance to Tifa, and yet here you are, giving out advice and sticking out your neck to help us out. Only mako-suckin' idiots speak to me like you are right now. Straightforward and with a tone like you've got me all figured out. But…you aren't a dummy. So why this?" The girl placed her hands on her hips and stared, squinty-eyed, at Roland. "I've met tons of people in my life, pal. More'n half of 'em just wanted something from me. I gave 'em a bad hand and they cleared the poker table faster than I could say, 'Fold.' But then there were the crazy ones. The ones who gave me extra chips so that I could keep going. Are _you_ one of the crazy ones?"

Roland blinked at her, nonplussed. "But I don't gamble." He said with an uncertain look.

Yuffie stared at him. Then her face broke into a smile and she snickered loudly. She reached a hand up to clap him heartily on the shoulder. "Yer a real card!" she giggled. "But seriously, what game are you playing at?"

The man gazed at her in bewilderment. "But I just said I didn't gamble!"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at him. "That's the way it's gonna be, huh?" She took hold of her chin and scowled at him. Roland blinked at her again.

Without warning, the girl jammed a finger in his face, "Quick! What's your favorite color!?" she shouted.

Roland jerked back as surprise took hold of his expression for the first time. "Uh-wah-PINK!"

Yuffie's arm sagged and she gave the man a weird look. "My _gawd_, you really _are _gay!"

The man's cheeks turned red and he slapped a hand to his forehead. "No, no, no!" he exclaimed. He tugged at his shirt, "My favorite color is green! Not _pink! _GREEN!"

The ninja crossed her arms and tapped her foot curtly. "But you just said, pink!" she snapped.

Roland huffed and shifted his weight to one foot. His right hand planted itself on his jutted hip as the other made a sharp wave in the air. "Well you startled me!" he said hotly.

"But the point is to get you to answer honestly!" Yuffie cried, her right hand slamming into the other hand in emphasis. "If the _first_ word out of your mouth is _pink_ then—"

"Anyone can spout out nonsense when someone startles them! That isn't fair! At _any_ rate, what self-respecting homosexual would be caught _dead_ in pink!?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Oh, _fine_. I'll just ask you straight out. …But you can't take longer'n 30 seconds to answer!"

Roland sucked at his teeth. "Fine." He returned dryly.

"Okay…What's your favorite breakfast food?"

"Waffles."

Yuffie gazed at him, her eyebrows furrowing over her eyes. Roland frowned. "Did I answer incorrectly?" he asked sarcastically.

The ninja shook her head and waved his question away, "Next question, next question," she said. She tapped her chin as she thought for a moment. "What's your favorite…uh…element."

"Ice."

Yuffie glared at him suspiciously as she asked her next question. "What's your favorite non-martial sport?"

"Non…martial? Oh, um. Snowboarding."

"…Hey, are you screwing with me?"

Roland gazed at her, exasperated. "Why would I be?"

The girl tongued her cheek, but continued nevertheless. "Okay, last question, and this one determines it all…_Who's your favorite singer??_"

"Oh, that's easy. It's Guilly."

Yuffie bowed her head with a loud sigh. "Oh to _hell_ with you…"

Roland, flabbergasted, watched as the ninja raised her head again and grinned. "Congratulations, you've made me into a total ass," the girl chortled as her hand reached up to rub at her eye in embarrassment.

The man scratched the side of his head. "Um…I'm afraid I don't follow, sweetheart."

Yuffie shrugged. "I just figured out that Tifa was right. You're just a nice guy with no ulterior motives. I mean I know I was grinnin' and friendly before, but I couldn't get over my suspicions, y'know? So I'm…_sorry_ for the third degree. All I ended up proving was how much of a jerk I am…and how eerily similar you are to me."

Roland grinned bemusedly. "Is that a good thing?"

Yuffie nodded. "Sure. I mean heck, anyone who's like me can't be _all_ so bad." She held out her hand. "Right. So like I said, I'm…y'know. Sorry."

The man shook his head. With a quick move, Roland caught Yuffie in a tight hug. The girl sputtered into his shoulder, her eyes turned wide. "Don't bother apologizing. I can understand your wariness," he said as he pulled away with one arm still over her shoulder. Steadily the two walked back toward the restaurant.

"Well, you don't know how relieved I am to hear you don't suspect me of anything anymore, Yuffie…I _can_ call you Yuffie, right?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. I don't know why you bothered being so formal anyway. It was totally stuffy."

"I was stuffy? …_Really?_"

"Just a little bit."

"Oh…ah, Yuffie dear? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Were those questions of yours some sort of psychological test? Because I've read _dozens_ of psych books and I don't think I've ever heard of that method before."

"Method? _Pfft!_ I pulled those questions out of my _ass_, Roland! I was just going with gut instinct the whole time!"

"…Oh."

"Hey, what do you think Tifa and Mason are talking about now?"

"Well, let's see…they started out talking about marinades…chances are, they'll be hitting on to politics next."

* * *

**A/N:** Notice the lack of fluff? Last chapter felt like it was dipped in chocolate syrup and doused with sugar, so I kinda let up on it (just to keep from having an overload.) The pace will pick up after this...'least I hope so.

And I'm debating on whether or not I should change the story's rating. I have no intentions of doing full out porn-lit, but I can't help but admit I like some steamy scenes. (geez, can I still call myself a heterosexual??) Ah well, that's something to decide later I guess...anyways, thanks for reading! Reviewers, yet again, you have inspired me to keep going. If it weren't for you, this fanfic wouldn't have gotten past chapter two.


	23. Close Calls

Technical phrases were just that—technical. Uselessly excessive and pompous, the speech of political savvy dripped thick like slime into her ear canals. If there was one thing that Yuffie agreed with Barret on, it was her dislike of politics and the entrapping mind games it played. It perhaps bothered her even more so, as it was a constant element of her life, as welcome as any debauched sibling. It turned her stomach to see her father practice the hated art, the lashes of his tongue quick and sharp like a whip.

It was her birthright, she supposed. To lead from a chair and face the pasty complexions of grotesque

politicians was the fate of _every_ true leader, as far as she knew. Yuffie could feel it all ready—the creep and crawl of the dusty old codgers gazes—judging, speculating, scheming—their dry lips and yellow teeth restraining truth and hissing poison. Yuffie's back tensed and her nostrils flared whenever the thought came to her—the reality was a cold shamble, a chilling parallel that saw her father's throne of power as a cripple's wheelchair.

Trapped in that place, disputes could no longer be settled through her fists, no longer settled through a direct insult and outright threats. It was all to be specifically unspecific the moment Yuffie took her father's place, and she felt it demeaning to know that her reality would soon be regaled to the games of men aged older than her great grandmother's favorite bottle of sake. The urge to vomit was waylaid only by her desire to see Wutai through to its true potential. She was a nationalist at heart, after all.

"Elroy's scheme to play to left-wing activists is only going to lead to extreme anarchism throughout the globe! We've got enough on our plate dealing with over-zealous corporations cannibalizing Shinra's remains, we don't need terrorism to be tossed into the mix!"

"Mason, you're getting melodramatic. Just because the commissioner agrees with some left-wing ideas, that doesn't mean he's _pandering_ to them!"

"Then what would you call nearly one million dollars worth of contribution money to the Spencer Wings? A KNOWN eco-terrorist group I might add..."

Roland flicked a bread crumb into his glass of water. Yuffie quietly applauded him. Neither Tifa or Mason took notice.

Sighing, the ninja leaned back in her wooden chair and took to staring at the rafters overhead. They were large and bulky, the wood striped in natural lines of age. In a corner, the girl thought she saw a cobweb. Stiffly she stared to see if anything moved, but after a moment, she came to relax, thinking wryly, "That was the most exciting moment I've had so far."

Two hours prior, Yuffie had taken Roland's offhand remark about Tifa and Mason lightly, thinking it was simply an attempt at dry humor. At returning to their table back in the restaurant, however, she quickly came to discover that—not only had Tifa and Mason made the baffling switch from food to the dreaded topic of politics—they had somehow managed to ignite a debate across _the_ _entire room_; it was an event which led to a portly man attempting to shank a frail-limbed waiter with his soup spoon, and a horse-faced woman to sing an old marching song in unabashed volumes when an old bitter Shinra military veteran deprecated the name of a certain famous war general by the name of Hoss Krinkle.

At first, this greatly entertained Yuffie, and she and Roland quietly watched the events unfold with growing amusement and disbelief. But when the restaurant manager came bustling in with his arms flapping and face turned pink, things were quickly broken up. The portly man with the soup spoon was brusquely frog marched to the restaurant's front lobby where he was later arrested by authorities; the waiter was taken to the hospital for major scrape wounds to the chest and face; the surly Shinra veteran was asked anxiously if he could leave the premises; and the horse-faced woman was told curtly to, "Put a sock in it," as she made it a point to sing while all of the above occurred. Finally, the manager, harried and unhappy, came to Tifa and Mason, his long face glistening with sweat as he asked them with a strained voice to keep their discussion quiet and respectful of the other guests.

After that, the following hour and a half turned to a slow crawling torture.

With thoughts of freedom in mind, Yuffie spoke, taking a brief moment only to clear her throat. "Hey, uh, as fascinating as this whole conversation is—y'know, about greedy bald-headed mayors, economic no-no's, and the yucky bit of trouble our global commissiony guy stepped into...don't you think we oughta get going? We've kinda hit the two hour mark. I, y'know, don't want anybody gettin' into trouble on our account." Yuffie, who had cut her napkin into perfect tessellations of ninja stars using her steak knife, stared balefully at Tifa next to her, her body slouched deep into her seat. Roland fared only slightly better, as he took to evenly spreading the sauce of his recently devoured meat in a perfect sheet across his plate with his spoon. He looked up brightly at Yuffie, who glanced at him with a shared feeling of hopefulness.

Tifa, the trance of political melodrama falling from her eyes like a house of cards, blinked at Yuffie, whose question seemed to linger in the silence. "I'm sorry?" she said blankly.

Next to her, Mason glanced quickly at his watch. "Oh," he murmured under his breath. He looked up at everyone at the table, his face dropping from it's state of intellectual frustration. "Ms. Kisaragi's right, I have to go." He stood quickly, his hand sweeping once through his hair in a fluid motion. "Time went by so fast, I didn't even realize..." Mason patted his coat, procuring a sleek cell phone from

within his pocket. He flipped it open briskly, and his face paled.

As he did this, Roland bolted upright, his eyes turned wide, "Mason! Oh, Shiva, I'm sorry I forgot! I should have said something earlier!" His worry wrinkle was once again present on his brow as he looked up at his partner.

Mason shook his head as he pulled his chair back towards the table. His face had begun to perspire. "No, no, it's fine. I've just...I've got to call them and get going or..." he looked at Tifa and Yuffie with thin lips and a clenched jaw. "I'm sorry for just leaving so suddenly. I hope we get to see you again

before you leave Costa Del Sol. If you'll excuse me..." and without another word, he hurried away from the table and out of the restaurant.

Yuffie and Tifa stared after him, their eyes wide and blank.

"I didn't think that would actually work!" Yuffie breathed wondrously to herself.

"Did we get him in trouble?" Tifa wondered worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about him," Both women turned to look back at Roland, who gazed after his lover with gently furrowed brows and intent eyes. The man continued as he turned to look at them both, "Mason just forgot about an appointment for work..."

Tifa leaned forward and asked in a low voice, "Is it really all right? He seemed really shaken."

Roland shook his head emphatically, a shaky laugh spilling from his lips. "No, no. It's nothing for

you to worry about." He raised a hand, catching the attention of a nearby waiter.

"Ah, waiter? Check please."

* * *

"Do bartenders normally get that bugged?" Yuffie wondered aloud as she and Tifa sat waiting at a stop light. They had left a harried Roland at his store after returning from the restaurant. His haste and anxiety left virtually no room for further conversation, so the girls were left with an abrupt departure and a sneaking feeling of guilt. Now they drove back in the direction of the hotel, the day free to them to do as they pleased.

"It depends. He could've been handling business for his bar..." Doubt managed to creep into Tifa's answer.

Yuffie didn't miss it. "Well...maybe he's not a bartender, but a teacher instead?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow and rested her chin on Yuffie's shoulder, so that she could gaze sidelong into the ninja's face. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Yuffie shrugged her other shoulder, "He's really smart. And I don't mean 'Nanaki' kinda smart, too. I mean like, 'I went to school and studied forever just to teach others' kinda smart. The way he talked about Shinra, Reeve, and all these crazy political factions we've got going now was a bit more intimate than your average person would know."

Tifa frowned as her eyes turned glassy with thought. "That's right, isn't it?" she said eventually, leaning back with a deepening frown. "He did seem to know a lot about odd things...Like the remark about the Spencer Wings! I've heard of them, but as far as I know, no paper has reported anything about a million dollar endorsement." the woman paused. "...Then again, I haven't read the paper since I left Tiesmire..."

"But still, don't you think he's sort of...unique?" The light turned green. Yuffie accelerated the bike and they once again found themselves sailing along the street.

"He's definitely above average."

Yuffie turned her head briefly to offer Tifa a skeptical look. "Eh? What? You think he's _cute?"_

Tifa gave her a chiding look. "Who said that?"

Yuffie turned her head forward. She smirked as she said, "Well, gee, I dunno..._you_ called him, 'above average'."

The woman quirked an eyebrow as she spoke. "And saying 'above average' automatically means I'm calling him 'cute?'"

"Nowadays, yeah." Yuffie grinned surreptitiously.

"You calling me old?"

"I all ready said you weren't old, Rusty. Remember?"

"You oughta watch what you tell a girl, Yuffie. Some women don't like being reminded of their age..."

"But I never called you old!"

"And what was with the 'nowadays' remark?"

"Hey country girl, don't get so huffy! Sheesh, I was just trying to let you in on things...y'know...since you're a hermit." Yuffie couldn't help but snicker the last part.

Tifa poked Yuffie's back in retaliation, her cheeks rosy. "Says the girl who thinks 'spanktastic' is a word." she returned sorely.

"So anyways..." Yuffie continued idly, "Roland was...y'know, _nice._ Maybe a bit infected with that sage-like mumbo jumbo that Bugenhagen always used to spout...but still nice."

Tifa smiled, "Did he offer you words of wisdom too?"

Yuffie grinned sheepishly, "Yep."

"Paternal, isn't he?"

"Yeah. And fatherly, too."

Tifa smiled widely and her eyes suddenly turned sharp. It was Yuffie's turn to have pink cheeks. "Yuffie, that's kinda the same thing." the woman corrected slyly.

The girl tensed as her cheeks did just as Tifa hoped they would. "Really?" she asked the confidence in her voice thrown off by a questioning rise in pitch.

Tifa nodded as her arms hugged Yuffie's body more tightly. She reveled in their conversational games. As she brushed her cheek against the ninja's, she gave a shiver, and said with quiet earnest, "That's fine. I don't really care."

Yuffie sighed, her pride still wounded. "I'm buying a dictionary." she grumbled sourly.

At this remark, the fighter couldn't help but giggle, and—as if to make up for this—she nibbled at the girl's ear, her tongue tracing along the ear's ridge.

The ninja's surly embarrassment evaporated as her back arched and her eyes widened. Instinctively, only her right shoulder rose and her left hand pulled down in a sudden motion. If standing, the girl would have turned to face the sudden surprise—but on her bike, the ninja only shifted in her seat and turned the bike's handle bars. An action that led them into oncoming traffic. It was a cursory glance forward that allowed Tifa to realize the danger headed for them.

As she pulled back from Yuffie, the woman pointed and screamed, "_Look out!_"

The warning jostled Yuffie out of her momentary lapse of attention—just soon enough to see the grill of the car headed straight for them. Her face turned ashen with horror as the ninja turned the handle bars and leaned to the right, her body twisted and stiffened from shock as she regarded the other car on its way past them.

A sharp, quick, sound tore through the warm air, and before a single thought could be registered, things were still again.

* * *

"Note to self: _never_ nibble Yuffie's ear while she's driving."

"It just surprised me! All of a sudden I felt this warm, wet thing on my left ear and...and..."

"I thought I was going to die!"

"...Y'know, that actually felt pretty..."

"Look! _Look!_ My hands won't quit shaking! I've got goosebumps all over!"

"...Ah, d'ya think you could do that...y'know, again?"

"I don't think I've felt this shaken up since...since...well...actually...it hasn't been that long ago."

"Uh, Tifa?"

"I mean, there was that stupid tournament in Gold Saucer, the mess with the chocobos in the forest, and...y'know, yesterday."

"Tifa?"

"But SHIVA, I could've _died_ this time!"

In the parking lot to an outdoor shopping mall, Yuffie stared across at Tifa who stood rigidly three feet away from her. Between them stood Yuffie's bike, Deevo, it's left side-view mirror bent at a slightly different angle than it's twin.

Yuffie placed her hands high on her hips as she regarded the fighter with a scathing look. "Rusty, you could've died, like, _hundreds_ of times in your lifetime, remember?" She pointed at the fighter with an arched eyebrow, "You crashed a _plane _once While being SHOT at!"

Tifa shook her head and crossed her arms high over her chest, so that her shirt bunched. "Well...it doesn't matter how many times you come close to dying. It still isn't fun, is it?"

Yuffie leaned forward and waved a hand energetically toward the street they had just turned off. "But I didn't hit him!"

"And what do you think happened to your mirror!?" Tifa cried back as her finger pointed at the offending object.

"I swear, it's just a _knick!_ Shiva—look, y'see? The stupid thing still works and everything so I don't see what the big flippin' problem is—"

"You don't see what the problem is!? I could see the brand name of the driver's watch as he sped past me for crying out loud! The car was so close to my elbow I'm surprised the _wind_ didn't burn me or something!"

"Well naturally, because wind doesn't _burn_ to begin wi—hold on...wait. You said you saw what brand the driver's _watch_ was?"

Tifa, at Yuffie's sudden question, blinked and shifted her weight to one foot. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What brand was it?"

"Your more concerned about the other driver's _watch?_"

"I'm just curious! Did you REALLY see the kinda watch that guy had or are you just making that up? He had to have been going at at least 50 miles an hour...lousy speed freak." the girl muttered the last part under her breath.

Tifa tongued her cheek. "Yeah. I saw what the brand name was. It was a Redguard." she said tartly.

Yuffie scratched her head, as a sudden pensive thought over took her face. "Y'know, I thought I saw a flash of red when he went by..." She gave Tifa a look of mingled admiration and disbelief, "Gawd! I didn't know you had such a good eye!"

At first, Tifa's face turned bright red with frustration, and she held up her clenched hands as if in preparation to scream. But then suddenly, the feeling left her in a rush, and a familiar bubbly emotion replaced it and turned the corners of her lips upward. As the laughter built up, the woman covered her face and pedaled backward. It took only a few steps before her heel hit a bump and she fell to the asphalt, spread onto her back. Yuffie started forward quickly as she saw the woman fall, a look of concern and bewilderment flashing across her face.

The evening sun was warm and content and it lit up the side of the ninja's face as she gazed uncertainly down at Tifa, whose delirious batch of amusement rang out into the air. She stood with her feet on either side of the fighter, her legs bent as she leaned down. "Uh, are you okay?" she asked slowly.

At her question, however, Tifa's humor seemed to worsen, and she no longer made a sound, but simply shook violently with giggles and hugged her ribs. When the girl saw that it would be a while before the woman calmed herself, she couldn't help but smile wryly and state with a flat tone, "I think I'm a little too good at making you laugh, Rusty."

When the woman didn't answer, Yuffie carefully sat herself atop the woman and quirked an eyebrow, "You realize of course, that we're in a parking lot. Don't you wanna continue this elsewhere?"

Tifa covered her eyes as she took deep breaths in an attempt to stop her laughter. Yuffie, exasperated, lifted Tifa's hands from her eyes and leaned forward, close to the woman's face. "Peek-a-boo." she breathed. "Seriously, let me help you up. Dirt's getting in your hair."

The fighter allowed the younger girl to help her up, a small grin still on her lips as Yuffie gazed at her quietly. "You all right now?" she asked.

Tifa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah. It's just...I only just realized how absurd all of this is." She paused. "I mean, I almost get clipped by a car and I somehow end up talking to you about watches."

Yuffie grinned triumphantly, "I'm sneaky that way, aren't I?"

The fighter nodded her head with a laugh, "Yeah, real slick, Yuffie." The woman sighed and wiped at her eye, "But that...really did shake me up."

The ninja's face sobered. "Y'know...I didn't mean to seem like I didn't care about what happened before. It's just..._nothing_ happened, right? No accident, no one hurt, nothing, not a thing. I didn't wanna focus on what _could've_ have happened...I just wanted to make it feel all right." The ninja rubbed the back of her neck ruefully, "Granted, I could've handled that, like, _way_ better..."

Tifa smiled again. "No, I think it worked...I _think_..."

Yuffie grinned suddenly, her eyes carefully looking at Tifa with a mix of humor and affection. "I think I'm buying you a Redguard watch for Christmas."

"Do it, and I flush it down the toilet."

Yuffie's grin widened as she stepped close to Tifa and wrapped her arms around her waist. Tifa relaxed into the embrace, comforted by the feel of Yuffie near her. The ninja squeezed her gently. "Are you feeling any better about getting on the bike with me again?" she asked gently.

Tifa reached her hand up and gently stroked back the rebellious strands of hair that teased the girl's face. She grinned coyly as she brushed her nose against the ninja's. "Only if you promise me you'll keep your head when I'm loving you."

The girl shook her head and whispered, "Now that's just not fair..." and quietly Yuffie closed the small gap between them and her lips caught Tifa's. The woman briefly closed her eyes as a quiet sigh escaped her. The girl's lips were delightfully soft and wet. She wished the sensation lasted longer, but the girl pulled away with a faint smack, her eyes dark but inviting.

As she took Tifa's hand, the girl said in a low voice, "Come on, there's one place I want to show you before the day's done..."

* * *

The road winded up the side of a cliff that overlooked the sea. Frail bushes with leaves colored red at the edges draped languidly over the sandy rocks that faced the sun. Here, the sound of the waves crashing surrounded them, their power managing to drown out the noises of the city. The buildings grew sparse and more petite as the wind became harsher at the elevated heights. Tifa spied a street sign as they ascended, and soundlessly she mouthed the words, "Horacio Street."

Yuffie pulled into a mid-sized parking lot in front of a white domed building. From where they were, no other people could be seen, but the lot was packed with cars. The domed building seemed new as its high dome and wide columns cast a shadow over the two girls. Slim dark security camera's were installed near the doors, where a lanky security officer stood watch over those entering. Yuffie took off her helmet and looked back at Tifa. "Well, here it is."

The woman took off her helmet and climbed off the bike slowly, her eyes trained on the bronze sign that hung from the small overhang. "The Crystalline Dome?" she said, brows furrowed. Yuffie nodded with an excited grin as she stood to her feet. "Yeah! Come on, I don't want to be late for it."

Tifa blinked as the ninja pulled her toward the open entrance. "Be late for what?" the woman asked. But the only answer she received was the howl of the cool sea air as it chased them across the threshold into the dome. The fighter blinked rapidly as her eyes strained to see in the dark lobby, but a tug forward had her feet moving before her mind could orient itself.

"Hey Yuffie, slow down, I can't even see my—" The dark shape before Tifa gave a tumble, and the fighter felt herself bump into Yuffie's back.

"Geez, what's with this carpeting!?" the girl cried, "It's all uneven!"

Tifa sighed. "So, like I said, can we slow down?"

Yuffie's arm pointed forward suddenly. "Hey is that light up there?" she asked.

"Where?"

"There, where the hall turns."

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Come on."

"Yuffie—hey, wait!"

Yuffie jogged toward the light, her jeans 'swishing' with each stride. Her grip had tightened on Tifa's hand, and Tifa opened her mouth to ask if they had missed whatever it was they were going to see when they rounded the corner and a sudden bright window danced into her sight.

The window gave view to a small booth where a young girl sat reading a magazine. She was dressed in an over-sized shirt with a winged mog on it, her shoulders just rising over the counter by two inches. At the sight of Yuffie and Tifa emerging from the darkness, the small girl jumped and gasped, her shiny braces revealed in her moment of surprise. When she realized neither of them were a threat, however, she placed a small freckled hand on her chest and heaved a great sigh. "Holey, moley!" the girl cried, bright green eyes regarding Yuffie and Tifa scornfully, "You scared my curls straight!"

Yuffie shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, kid. We didn't mean to scare you."

The girl shook her head as she turned her swivel chair forward. "Nah, s'okay. Gramps shoulda put lights in the hall, but he always says that, 'All anyone needs is that _sign!_'"

Tifa frowned, her eyes now adjusted to the new light. Out of the corner of her eyes she could make out posters for events and local shows pasted on the walls. With an odd twinge, she noticed there seemed to be panels around the posters.

Quietly, the woman shook off her observations. "What sign?" she asked the girl.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "The goofy sign that Gramps put up right next to the entrance. 'Watch your step, dim lighting.'"

"Well that helped." Yuffie grumbled. "Why didn't that guard say anything?"

The girl shrugged. "So you wanna see the crystals?" she asked.

Yuffie nodded, taking out her money from her pocket. "Yeah. We didn't miss that special show?"

The girl glanced at the clock on the wall behind her to her right. "Nope," she turned forward again. She jabbed a thumb at the price sign to her other side. "A hundred-fifty gil each."

Tifa raised an eyebrow as Yuffie paid. A hundred-fifty gil? Just what were they seeing? Her eyes traveled to the sign the girl pointed at. The only show that was listed for that much was "The Evening Spectacle."

The girl counted Yuffie's money shrewdly, her tongue caught between her teeth. Satisfied that she had not been ripped off, she pulled herself up onto the counter with a small grunt, her shoulders bunched about her ears as she lifted an arm to point forward. "Behind you guys is the hall leading to the show room doors. Ya can't touch the crystals, and ya can't shine any lights of your own. Here, stick your hands through the little window there. I'm gonna stamp you so's the guards don't kick you out."

"Can we stay past sunset?"

"Nope, the place closes after that."

Yuffie nodded and stuck her hand through the small opening in the glass. The girl took a large red stamper and, after pressing it to an ink pad, stamped the ninja's hand. Tifa did the same and she looked to Yuffie as she spoke. "All right, then." the ninja exclaimed, "Let's go see the crystals!"

The ninja took the fighter's hand and began to lead her to the doors. Tifa squeezed her hand as she asked under her breath, "Okay, seriously, what am I going to see here? Is it some crazy light show with lasers or what?"

Tifa could see Yuffie shrug as she headed toward the dim green entrance sign that flickered over the dark set of double doors before them. "It's something like that, I guess..." the ninja replied evasively. At the doors, the ninja placed a slender hand, her head turned to look at Tifa. "Ready?" she asked, her voice laced with excitement.

Tifa gave a nod, her apprehension recalling memories of grotesque monster displays and fat chocobos. "Open it." she said.

Yuffie pushed the heavy door open with a small grunt and Tifa eyes squinted before going wide. They entered a circular room with concrete flooring, the domed ceiling reaching high above their heads. Statues, some tall and some not, graced the space. A slim red rope blocked visitors from crossing. Crystal spears, perfect and geometrical, sprouted at the feet of these carefully crafted sentinels, whose angular faces depicted the deepest of emotions. At the walls, twisted, high reaching trees with emerald leaves sheltered woodland creatures and lithe elves, whose slim faces and sapphire eyes displayed innocent curiosity. Illuminating the artwork from the floor were aimed lights that brought a glow to all. At the center of everything, however, on a raised pedestal, was a maiden, with arms spread wide in acceptance of a higher essence.

Tifa's hand flew to her mouth as she stepped forward, the shock robbing her of words. She had seen things crafted from crystal before, but the level of craftsmanship was beyond anything she could have imagined.

"Wow..." the woman finally managed to breath. She turned to look back at Yuffie, who stood near the doors her eyes also wide as she gazed about the room.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Both turned to see two men standing on either side of the doors. Both were dressed in security officer uniforms. "If we could see your stamped hands please..." Yuffie and Tifa both showed the back of their hands and the officers gave a satisfied nod. "The show's about to start, so if you need to use the restroom, please do so now. We can't let anyone in or out once the show starts."

Yuffie nodded as she stepped close to Tifa and pressed her hand to the fighter's back, urging her forward. At the ninja's silent encouragement, Tifa ventured closer to the statues, and she quickly became aware of the other people in the room. Tourists and locals alike mingled among the statues, their eyes transfixed with the art. Though the room was large, it felt cramped, yet none spoke above a murmur.

With eyes alight, Tifa turned to look at Yuffie, whose arm had found its way around the woman's waist. "This is _amazing_ Yuffie."

The ninja's face was quiet and relaxed, her eyes fixated on the statue of the maiden. "I heard," the girl began in a low, almost reverent voice, "That every statue was cut from their own, _single_,rock of crystal."

She looked at Tifa, her eyes soft. "Can you imagine? How could they have found something large enough to cut _any_ of these? Not to mention the crystal would have to be flawless, or else the figure wouldn't come out the way they'd want..." Yuffie gave Tifa's side a slight squeeze. "It took four generations to find the right crystals to work with. _Four generations_ to make what we're looking at now..."

"Unbelievable..." Tifa breathed as she eyed the center pedestal, her eyes lingering on the delicate maiden and her spiritual ascent.

Yuffie, with eyes lit faintly by the glow of the floor lights, watched as Tifa found herself before the maiden, her lips parted and her eyes wide with wonder.

Then the lights went out.

"Yuffie!? What happened??" Tifa wasn't the only one to sound alarmed. Small gasps and sudden exclamations could be heard throughout the room.

But Yuffie's voice fluttered warmly over the flesh of the fighter's cheek. "Relax, Tifa. Look."

Light flooded her eyes. Tifa held up her arm to shield her face. Golden rays broke between her meager defense. Tentatively, the woman lowered her arm, and her expression turned awestruck.

Sunlight.

It was warm and glorious, the ferocity of its strength dampened only by the gentle royalty of its own glow. The ray was a single strong beam—a beam that descended from the center of the ceiling, a ray of the dying sun reflected down by a mirror. It shone down on the maiden, and as she sparkled and shone, the meaning of her open arms became clear.

The lattices that made up her being, the perfect facets, the distinctive cuts, were no longer a work of art—but a work of genius. The light, scattered and bent, came to fall on the crystal creatures around the maiden in a finely orchestrated plan, and with a haunting rejuvenation, they were suddenly more alive and beautiful than they had been prior.

Tifa's breath caught in her throat. Next to her, Yuffie smirked. "Like it?" she asked amid the applause and disbelieving laughter.

"Love it." Tifa whispered back. Her hand curled around the girl's back to hold her side in turn. The room suddenly felt warm and the fighter's gaze slowly left the upturned face of the crystal maiden, to the smooth content expression that rested on Yuffie's face. The girl seemed quiet, even subdued. This made the woman anxious, though she knew not why, so she leaned forward and nuzzled the ninja's neck.

Yuffie, stirred out of her quiet reverie, reached a hand up to caress the woman's face. "Something the matter, Rusty?" the girl asked quietly. Tifa lifted her head to gaze properly at the girl's face. Then, with a start, she noticed the girl's eyes were glistening with tears.

Aware that attention from people nearby was beginning to focus on them, Tifa took her hand, placed it at the base of the girl's head, and kissed her. The affection that overtook her in that moment made her bold. The sudden murmur and hissing that took place caused a jolt in her stomach, but somehow the fighter knew it wasn't from fear. Exhilaration caused her heart to pump harder as Yuffie's hand clutched sharply at the small of her back, pulling her closer. As Tifa pulled away, she stood onto her toes to kiss the ninja's brow. "Thank you for bringing me here, Yuffie." she breathed.

Yuffie blinked at her, her lips glistening in the refracted sunlight. Dazedly she asked, "You wanna go outside and come back in? I'm sure it'll be just as neat as it was the first time!"

Tifa laughed and wrapped her arms around the ninja's neck. "No," she said, ignoring the stares of those around her. "Let's just stay here a little longer."

Yuffie nodded, and the fighter could feel the girl's bangs tease her face. "Yeah," she hugged Tifa and let out a sigh, "Yeah..."

And they stayed. They stayed as the crowd thinned and the light died. They stayed until the guards came forward to inform them that the building was closing.

Hand in hand, the lovers left the room and re-entered the dark hallway. Ahead, like a beacon, they could see the lit up booth where the young girl still sat, reading her magazine.

Instead of turning down the hall leading to the exit, Yuffie held up a shadowy hand and said, "I wanna ask that girl something..."

Tifa shrugged in the dark. "All right, I don't mind."

So the two, once again headed toward the window. Tifa noted that the girl was wearing glasses now. Yuffie rapped on the glass. "S'cuse me. Kid?"

The girl looked up as she closed her magazine, her eyes magnified by the thick lenses of her glasses. "Yes—?" she halted in her words and her face turned pale beneath her freckles.

Yuffie cleared her throat and leaned forward, so that the light of the booth illuminated her face in full. "Hey, just wondering—what do you guys REALLY do to keep these statues safe? These guards aren't much, and neither are the cameras. Does your gramps have something up his sleeve or what?"

The girl didn't say anything for a moment. She sat, her body stiff, as she regarded both Yuffie and Tifa with flickering eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"You-You're Yuffie Kisaragi!" she nodded toward Tifa, her eyes wide, "And you're Tifa Lockhart!"

The two women looked at each other. Yuffie, amused, looked back at the young girl with an arrogant smirk. "Yep. You don't remember us from before? We were the last ones allowed to see the light show!"

"Well, m-my glasses—I didn't have my—" the girl faltered, and she looked down at her lap with a serious blush. "Aw, how _embarrassing..._"

Yuffie frowned at her. "What is it, kid?"

But Tifa noticed it. Her eyes lingered on the cover of the girl's magazine. She grabbed Yuffie's shoulder, "Uh...Yuffie? I think you're father's lackey's aren't the only ones we've gotta worry about..." Tifa pointed and the ninja's eyes followed.

"What do you me—_oh_."

Resting on the counter was a pink gossip magazine titled 'FIREWIRE'. The cover image, blown up framed in a heart shape, was of Tifa and Yuffie embracing on the Costa Del Sol beach. Both women pressed their faces to the glass to stare down at it, the consequences of this exposure already sprouting like weeds in their minds. At the bottom of the cover the words, "LOCKHART & KISARAGI: On the road and on _each other!_" could be read in bold print.

Tifa's face turned beet red, "That's uncalled for! How can they print that!?"

Yuffie leaned back and tugged idly at her ear as her eyes looked up and turned distant with reminiscence, "Well...y'know we_ have—_"

The girl blushed as bad as Tifa, and with a pull of a lever under her seat she sank out of view beneath the counter.

Mortified, Tifa swatted at Yuffie's arm, her embarrassment mounting. "We _haven't!_" she shrieked.

Yuffie quickly shrank from her. "I just meant the hugging! We did a lot of _hugging!_" she amended quickly.

Angry, Tifa pounded on the booth window. "Hey! Excuse me, little girl—?"

There was a sharp 'clack', light flooded the hall, and a security barrier shot up between the women and the booth. Bewildered and surprised, Tifa squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden harsh light, her feet stumbling back from the booth. Yuffie gave a shout and raised her hands, her eyes squinted as she struggled to make out what was happening. The indentations Tifa noticed earlier turned out to be panels, which sunk in and slid back to allow barrel guns to push forward. A siren ripped through the air, and the sound of the exits sealing could be heard down the hall.

An automated voice began to echo around them. "_Step away from the window and place your hands behind your head. Any suspicious action will result in immediate termination._"

Tifa eyes now open to slits, slowly complied.

Yuffie after regaining her composure, stepped back so that she stood next to Tifa. Her eyebrows rose as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Well...at least my question from earlier was answered!"

* * *

"I feel sorry for that kid. She looked so miserable when her grampa came to sort things out."

"What kind of a security system is that, anyway? It was so sensitive! It shouldn't activate unless initiated by the owner!"

"...Uh, well, you _did_ bang on the window pretty hard."

"I was just _upset!_"

Yuffie gave the fighter a sidelong glance from where she was. In their hotel room, the ninja stood before the sliding glass door leading to the balcony, and Tifa sat on her bed with a copy of FIREWIRE gripped in her hands. After apologizing profusely to the girl and her grampa, they were able to escape trouble with the authorities...that was, after they gave the police and the old man their autographs. The ride home was quiet and tense, the discomfort punctuated only by a quick stop at a gas station to buy a copy of the offending gossip magazine.

As Tifa read the article, her expression turned more and more disgusted.

"Everything!" the woman spat, as she tossed the magazine furiously onto the ground. "Everything about our trip so far is there. From when you met me at Tiesmire up until now. They've even got _pictures!_ Tons from when we went to Gold Saucer and EVEN the Taxidermy Museum! I don't understand how they could have possibly gotten them!"

Yuffie shrugged, "Uteki should be ashamed. These creeps got us better than him and his men did."

Tifa frowned and looked at her. "It doesn't bother you?"

The ninja's eyes flickered to the woman, and there was a sharpness in them that staunched Tifa's sudden indignation. "No. Does it bother_ you?"_

Tifa's shoulders slumped and she rubbed at her face. "No. I'm sorry, I just..." she hesitated and peeped between her fingers to stare at her crossed legs, already dressed in cotton pajama pants. "I just wanted things to come out a little more gracefully is all...This isn't going to stay just here. It'll become news that everyone'll be aware of by tomorrow morning. Barret is gonna throw a fit..."

"Well he'll just have to deal with it then, won't he?" Yuffie said roughly. She shook her head and gestured vaguely around her. "What does it matter how people find out? Barret and the others suffer the same sort of tabloid-intense attention as we do. If they can't see that this got away from us before we could even gather ourselves, then I say they're a bunch of chuckle heads!"

Tifa sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, which was sore from looking down so long. "I know. You're right, I know it..." the fighter mumbled.

Yuffie stepped quietly toward her. "So..." she placed her hands behind her head and gazed down her nose at Tifa. "You don't mind everyone knowing, then?"

The fighter looked up at her and shook her head. She held a hand up to her chest and gazed sincerely at the girl. "Please don't misunderstand, Yuffie. I just...I hate how they've robbed us of the chance to speak for _ourselves_. I knew this would happen eventually, but I wanted it to be on_ our_ terms..."

Yuffie frowned and sat across from her on the edge of the bed, her eyes fierce. "They didn't rob us of anything, Tifa. Hounds like them squabble over scraps. We've got the _real_ story right here." she pointed to herself and Tifa.

Tifa sighed and gazed down at the magazine on the floor. "Well...the article did seem a bit rushed. The last parts of it looked like they were added just before publication." the woman rubbed her neck. "At least they didn't get anything from the Neon Carnivale. They were probably putting the finishing touches then."

The ninja nodded, "See?"

Tifa flung herself backward, allowing her legs to stretch out. An irritated sound escaped her lips. "But it bothers me so much!" she complained.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes traveled up the length of the fighter's body as her fingers dug into the fabric of the blanket. Unaware, the older woman took a deep breath, her gaze now focused on the ceiling over her. The cool air of the room sent a soft draft along her exposed stomach, her tank top pulled past her bellybutton as her arms stretched over her head.

Yuffie shifted from where she sat and asked quietly. "So do you think it's just one guy tailing us? If it were any more, I would've noticed 'em..." in a smooth, fluid motion that caused little disturbance along the bed, the ninja leaned forward, her back curved and her deep hazelnut eyes dark with intent.

Tifa scowled grumpily. "I don't know...but if I see him I think I'll break his stupid camera..."

With deft skill, the ninja crawled over Tifa's legs, her hands finding place at either side of Tifa's waist. "You think they're watching us now?" she asked in almost a whisper.

The fighter closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. "I hope they're not." she grumbled, sour on the subject.

Yuffie's lips pulled back in a fiendish smile. "...I hope they _are_."

Tifa's throat tightened to let out the question, "_Why?_" when she felt something wet and warm on her navel. A small cry replacing her query, the woman lifted her head with a quick jerk as her right arm flew down to prop herself up onto her elbow.

Yuffie's eyes peered up at her through the dark strands of her hair. There was a dull glint to them. Tifa could feel a shiver run through her as the ninja, still smiling her fiendish smile, blew against the wet skin of Tifa's bellybutton gently. The sensation caused the woman's skin to turn to goosebumps, and her fingers gripped the sheet of the bed anxiously. "...Yuffie?" she squeaked.

The girl didn't answer her. She traveled up Tifa's stomach as her lips left featherlight kisses across the skin. Her body shifted and her right leg slid up between the woman's legs, causing the fighter to instinctively jerk her legs up into a half-bent position. The inside of her left thigh brushed along Yuffie's side as she did this, and the other leg found itself between Yuffie's. The warmth that greeted it caused a knot in Tifa's stomach.

Yuffie's left hand arose with languid deliberateness from its place on the bed. The fingertips traced upwards, their reaches disappearing beneath the warm shadow of Tifa's tank top.

For the first time, alarm set into Tifa's heart as she became aware of the hand's final destination. "Yuffie, _please—_" the woman breathed painfully. She wished frantically that she had worn a bra underneath her top. Her insecurity, like a foul beast of the Crater, dug its claws into her mind and the woman tensed her shoulders in preparation of sitting up.

"Shhhh..." the ninja hissed against the woman's skin, freezing her before she could do anything. Yuffie raised her eyes, and deep within them glowed a desire that was almost unmerciful, as if it sought to devour all that its attention fell upon. Tifa shivered. Of all the looks she had received in her lifetime, few had appeared as absolute as the one she received now. The weightiness of it subjugated Tifa to a helpless position. She found herself like an animal pinned beneath the clutches of a stronger being...

...A predator.

Yuffie continued to stare up into Tifa's anguished face. Her hand tensed and flexed against the fighter's skin. The action caused the woman to take a sharp intake of breath. Then, Yuffie's hand relaxed, and with a gentleness that seemed almost teasing, the ninja reached up and brushed the side of Tifa's breast with her thumb.

The woman let out a shaky breath. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she became aware of the fact that the shirt she wore was little more than a device—a lever that the ninja used to drag on the moment. There was no true separation between the two girls. Another two inches and Tifa could no longer believe in the sham of her coverings. The ninja knew this, and her eyes seemed to fill with mirth at the fighter's discomfort.

The younger girl, still using only her thumb, pulled up the fabric, so that the underside of Tifa's right breast lay exposed. With a brief glance at the older woman, Yuffie leaned forward and swept her tongue across it, leaving it slick with her saliva. The woman let out a whimper as the ninja raked her teeth over the wet skin, her breath hot and harsh. Her legs squeezed around Yuffie's, and her eyes rolled shut. "_I can't take this._" she thought painfully.

She was certain Yuffie, with her sharp senses, could pick up her quick heartbeat. Perhaps it fueled her? With an intense blush, Tifa wondered if the girl could feel the growing warmth between her legs, too.

As the ninja finally lifted her head and leaned forward, her leg pressed intimately against the fighter's heat, and alternatively, the woman could feel the girl slide along her right leg. Tifa swallowed hard.

Did people do this often? She wondered in dazed naivety. The sensations were almost unbearable. It was almost too sweet a torture...

But as Yuffie leaned in and kissed her, mouth sucking at her lower lip, the woman thought with fading coherence that the pain could be well worth the pleasure. The girl pulled back slowly. Her face hovered inches from the fighter's, and Yuffie's breath came heavy and warm as she gazed at the woman with lidded eyes. Uncertain of herself, Tifa gazed back, her growing arousal at odds with the emotions that roiled inside her.

Yuffie leaned forward again, brushing her nose against Tifa's. "Are you scared?" she asked in a voice deep and mesmerizing.

Inwardly the woman's mind raced to come up with a truthful answer. She was frightened how far this game would go. She was frightened how the ninja would react when she saw the fighter's _true _self—the human being stripped of all pretense and complication. Would Yuffie be satisfied? Would Yuffie be disgusted? But perhaps what frightened her the most, was what would happen if she should turn Yuffie away.

"I'm not scared." Tifa lied. Her voice seemed weak and unconvincing.

The ninja chuckled suddenly, and her fingers traced a line down the woman's stomach. "So why are you shivering so much?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

"Because you're teasing me!" Tifa said in a hiss, tormented.

Yuffie smirked. Suddenly, the fighter felt like she had walked into a trap.

The ninja slid her right knee up, increasing the pressure between Tifa's legs. The woman's back arched, and her body pressed against Yuffie's. Her lips parted and a small whimper escaped her. Leaning in so that she could speak into her ear, Yuffie whispered in a voice that could only be said with a smile, "Should I stop teasing you now?"

Then a sharp ring ripped through the air, and both women froze. With eyes like a demon's, Yuffie pulled away from Tifa and gazed dangerously at the phone on the bed stand. Tifa, eyes wide, stared at the girl to see what she would do.

Several rings sounded. It soon became clear that the caller would not hang up.

Cursing under her breath, Yuffie carefully disentangled herself from Tifa and stood to her feet. She picked up the receiver with a snarl. "Yeah? Who's this?" she paused to roll her eyes to the ceiling. "_Otis?_"

Tifa flopped backward onto the bed and a sigh escaped her. An odd mixture of relief and disappointment coursed through her, the feeling of cold air rude and sobering to her skin.

Yuffie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she hissed through her teeth, "What the heck is it? You _kinda_ interrupted me." Her eyes snapped open as his frazzled voice could be heard on the other line. Tifa tilted her head back to stare up at the ninja as she answered incredulously, "_Reporters!?_" the ninja's face turned a livid red, "NO, you idiot! I don't want to _talk_ to those vultures!" she paused again, incredulity now joining her anger. "What should you _say_ to them?" She held the receiver up to her mouth and shouted, "TRY TELLING THEM HOW YOU JUST LOST ME A GOOD SCREW, YOU GODDAMN _CAKE-EATER!_"

Tifa winced as the ninja slammed the phone back on its dial.

There was a pause.

"...Yuffie, I don't think that was all together necessary."

"He's got no sense. What sort of hotel manager asks his residents if they'd like to be bothered by _tabloid journalists?_"

"The kind that's dealing with OUR tabloid journalists?" Tifa paused as a thought occurred to her. "You don't think he'll actually _say_ that, do you? The um..." she blushed all over again. "The last thing you said?"

Yuffie froze, the anger on her face fading.

"Nah," she said after a moment. "Otis can get a little wishy-washy, but I doubt he'd cave in to people like that...least, not...y'know...on purpose..." The ninja fell silent. Nervously she licked her lips as she picked the receiver up again and pushed the dial button for the front desk.

"Uh...Otis? Hey, buddy? D'you think you could just do me, like, a _huge_ favor...?"

Tifa took this moment to stand from the bed. The movement made her head feel light, and she paused briefly, her eyes falling shut against the dots that appeared. Yuffie was mumbling now into the phone. The fighter's eyes eased open again, and she turned her head to gaze at the ninja's back as she spoke to Otis. The light from the lamp she stood in front of outlined her body, leaving the rest in shadow.

The fighter sensed the girl was about to hang up the phone, so she stood as quickly as she could without seeming like she was trying to get away, then went to the balcony.

There the cool night air greeted her, and again she shivered. With morose eyes turned to the lights of the city, Tifa's mind began to turn with thoughts both harrowing and depressing. The most prevailing of these thoughts came to be the question she had, up until a short time ago, not given much attention to.

Was she good enough for Yuffie? The girl was filled with an abundance of vitality, her desire and ambition as consuming as a flash fire. Tifa knew the ninja loved her _soul_, but with a sinking heart, she also recognized that that was not enough.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening caused Tifa to turn around. Yuffie stood, gazing at her with eyes that searched. The fighter averted her face without thinking, a blush coming to her face. The ninja's hand gripped the handle of the door a little tighter, and she looked down.

"She...really was scared." she thought, her shoulders turning tense.

"Did you sort things out with Otis?" Tifa asked, her eyes turning back to the city lights.

"Yeah," Yuffie returned, her tone subdued. She glanced up at the woman across from her. The fighter gave a soft nod. Yuffie stared at her, her brows furrowed together. The lights of the city brought fire in her eyes as she asked quietly, "You wanna use the shower first? I was thinking of going in..."

Tifa looked briefly back at the ninja. Her eyes didn't meet hers. "You go ahead. I can wait."

Yuffie didn't move for a whole minute. On the tip of her tongue danced apologies, "Sorry for backing you into a corner, sorry for making you feel pressured, sorry for being a monumental _mincehead._" But they were trapped by the girl's pursed lips.

She turned, and after gathering her towel and clothes, she entered the bathroom.

* * *

The shower was incredibly sobering. The cold streams washed away all distractions. All that was left were her thoughts...and sometimes she _hated_ the thoughts.

Yuffie sat at the bottom of the tub, the rain of water on her head heavy and like a crash of clarity.

The moment had seemed an eternity, but it all had been so quick when one looked back at it. Her body had seemed to take control of her. At the sight of Tifa lying back on the bed, her skin exposed, her brow furrowed, and her lip pouted slightly...she had lost it. She had never stopped to think exactly what it was she was doing or the effect it would have. In truth, the ninja had only meant to innocently tease the fighter. Perhaps tickle her.

So what happened?

Unnerved, Yuffie stared at the white floor of the tub.

What had happened to not pushing it? What had happened to letting it happen with time?

_What had happened to caring about Tifa's feelings?_

Her teachers and trainers had called her petulant and impatient. She took their claims lightly, not entirely caring if they were true, but now it seemed a problem. "I feel like a filthy lecher," the girl thought shamefully, her eyes turned downcast. The stream of water entered her eyes and she shut them, the burn there behind her eyelids.

"I forgot she hadn't ever...well, I mean, it's all new to _me too_...but I know that isn't that great an excuse." She sighed and rested her head on her bent knees. "It's a totally lame excuse, really..."

Streams swirled about her toes and she wiggled them idly. "How do I make it up to her? How can I explain? 'Tifa, y'know...I didn't _mean_ to sorta molest you, it's just all those weeks of hugging and fooling around...it all felt like foreplay!'" The ninja lifted her head to scowl suddenly at her knees. "Actually, that isn't so far off! I mean, sure, we only confessed our feelings like..._two days ago._ But geez, hadn't we been practically flirting around almost this entire trip?" Yuffie's scowl faded. "No, but I still promised not to push it. Maybe I'd give a bit of _encouragement_ sure, but hitting Tifa so fast so that she couldn't even gather herself enough to give me an honest answer isn't exactly the best way to go about that sorta stuff."

The ninja rubbed sourly at her eye. "Still though, I'd wish she'd have just _said_ something..."

"She tried to." said a voice in the girl's head, "But you told her to be quiet."

Yuffie hugged her arms, her fingernails digging into the skin.

"I thought I had this all down pact. I thought I could commit myself to not being a self-serving butt head. But look at this, I've already screwed up. Can I really honor Tifa's feelings? I knew how soft she had gotten, how sensitive she became over the years. Roland didn't need to point that out to me. To me it seemed easy, though; getting Tifa to live again, loving her, and filling my desire at the same time. But I messed up...here at the starting line, I messed up. And now I'm an ass." the girl's scowl returned, darker this time as she glared at her knees. "...Maybe I'm not ready for this 'serious relationship' crud. Who's to say I've grown anymore since Avalanche? Who's to say Tifa loves me enough to forgive my mistakes? _My flaws?_"

The girl leaned her shoulder against the shower wall, the corners of her mouth turned downward.

"...Who's to say a 'petulant' brat like me deserves Tifa at all?"

* * *

Tifa came back into the hotel room some fifteen minutes after she heard the bathroom door close from outside. When she saw the girl was still in the shower, she paused. She was surprised Yuffie took so long. The girl didn't normally take such long showers. The woman was further discomforted by the fact that she heard no singing. Yuffie usually took to singing whenever she bathed.

"She's mad at me..." the fighter thought with a heavy sigh.

She sat heavily on the bed, the covers now gone cold from her absence. With eyes glassy and mournful, the woman gazed forward toward the door. She felt a sudden disgust at her cowardice, her unwillingness to solidify the very love she claimed to have. The self-loathing weighed on Tifa's shoulders, causing them to slump low in dejection.

Again, the phone suddenly rang.

Tifa stared at it for a moment, and her memory returned to barely twenty minutes ago. With a soft snort, the woman stood and answered the phone. "Otis," the fighter said with a sneer and an unkind voice. Her sudden anger at the hotel manager masked her own guilt like a thin perfume. "Look, just tell those reporters to—"

"Woman, who do you think yer talkin' to?"

The gruff, smoke raked voice caused Tifa to stutter. "Wha!? I, ah, um—"

"It's Cid, Tifa."

"Cid? Cid Highwind?"

"No. Cid, 'The Dancing Ass Clown'. YES, damn it! It's _Cid Highwind!_"

Tifa scratched her head, "How'd you get this number?"

"I'm a regular fuckin' sleuth. What can I say? Actually, it's common knowledge where you're at now. I'm surprised you haven't had your door beat down yet."

Tifa felt her stomach sink to her feet. "Oh..." she tapped her fingers on the phone. "So...is there any particular reason you called?"

"I'll give you _three_ guesses."

The fighter clenched her jaw. "I'll only need one." she muttered

"What's all this shit on the news about, Tifa?"

"Cid, no cursing." the woman warned.

"Shera and the baby are out, and it's a good thing cuz I don't think I can keep much composure what with all this crap I'm hearing!"

"I don't care," Tifa said obstinately. "Don't curse at me. You'll only make me angry."

"FINE! Be angry! See if I give a flyin' _fuckin'_ hoot!" the older man snapped, his country accent suddenly more profound.

"If you don't speak civil to me, I'm going to hang up, Cid."

The man paused.

"...Is any of it true?" his voice was quiet and solemn. Tifa, with no small amount of indignation, noted that it matched the grave tone of a man speaking of death.

"Yes." she said snidely. "Yes, Cid. It's all true. And tell Barret too, when you call him next."

"Tell him yourself." Cid spat. He paused again. There was a clatter on the other line and the man let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell us anything? Either of you?"

Tifa rubbed at her face wearily. "You haven't read too far into this, have you? This is a recent development."

"Then why the _hell_ am I seeing pages of you and Yuffie together over several days?"

"Because we're on a _road trip_ Cid! It's kinda hard to avoid one another!"

"Just be honest with me, damn it!" the man said, strained. The frown on Tifa's face faded as she heard a note of hurt in his voice. "Ain't we supposed to be buddies?" he asked, "What in the _fuck_ did me or the others do to be left in the dark? Is that why you never stopped by? Hell, or did'ja take social tips from Cloud and Vincent?"

Tifa let out a sigh of her own, her eyes falling shut. "Hush. You're reading into things too much. I didn't visit you for so long because...because I didn't feel complete. I felt lost and unhappy. And it's true when I say that me and Yuffie became a couple only recently. Those pictures you see? They just narrate how we got close over time."

All she heard was silence on the other end of the line. For a moment, the fighter thought that Cid may have hung up, or the line was cut. But a rough cough banished her concerns. "So...she treated you well so far?" the man asked uncomfortably.

For the first time since the conversation began, Tifa's lips lifted in a small smile. The man's question was more than idle concern. ...It was an odd sort of acceptance. "Yes. She's treating me well." the woman replied. Sadly, she thought, "It's _me_ that's the problem."

The man gave a gruff, "Hrm." There was another clatter on the other end of the line, and he suddenly gave a harsh laugh. "Damn! I really shoulda saw this coming!"

Confused, Tifa asked, "What do you mean?"

The man made a non-committal noise. "Feh, I just thought you two acted strange back when you visited me."

The woman blushed and curled the phone cord about her index finger shyly. "A person could see even then, huh?"

"Well...I dunno. I'm sorta thick in the head, y'know? But anybody'd who'd know you two woulda recognized somethin' different."

Tifa gave a nod, momentarily forgetting the man could not see this. Hurriedly, she responded with a, "Oh, uh, all right then..." the woman bit her lip. "Cid, is...is any of this causing you trouble?"

"Wha'dya mean?" Cid returned quizzically.

"I mean reporters, or...crazy people," the woman shrugged, again forgetting that Cid could not see. "I dunno."

"Nah. None of that...yet. 'Specting it, though. I'll bet Reeve'll be callin' in for a bit of damage control or somethin..." the man gave a short squawk, "Oh! Uh, not—not to say that...uh...well, there was any _damage _done on your part. Just...those damn tabloid hawks." he sounded uncomfortable.

Tifa stifled a laugh, "No. I understood you, Cid. Relax."

"Cid?"

The woman turned with a start, her eyes resting on Yuffie, who stood in the doorway to the bathroom. She rubbed her wet hair with her towel, her gaze wary. "What's he want?" she asked.

Tifa held the phone toward her. "Talk to him. He just wants to see how we're doing."

Yuffie crossed the room slowly, a small frown on her face. She took the phone with careful fingers, her eyelids lowered as her gaze darkened. "What is it, Cid? I hope you aren't bugging about that wacked out magazine thing." The ninja's face soured, "Hey, I didn't do _anything_ like that! Quit being such a pervy lecher! Should you be talking like that when you've got a daughter, now?"

Tifa could hear Cid's shouted insults from where she sat.

Yuffie winced and held the phone slightly away from her ear. Her hand placed impatiently on her hip, the ninja quickly conceded. "All right, _all right!_ Geez, you smoking chimpanzee, I _get it!_ I'm, like, sorry to be rude or whatever, I know you didn't mean it that way...and hey—" the ninja added, her eyes turning suspicious, "What happened to not cursing anymore?"

Tifa stifled a laugh behind her hand. Without thinking, Yuffie grinned at her.

"Uh, huh," she said, nodding after a moment. "Uh, huh...yeah. Look, we'll call him. Don't worry. I don't see what the big deal is. Anyways, yeah, I'll talk to ya later, you grumpy bastard." Yuffie handed the phone back to Tifa.

Tifa held the speaker up to her ear. "Cid?"

"Tifa, tell Yuffie she's a pain in the ass."

The woman glanced at the ninja, then looked to the ground. "You can tell her yourself when you see her again."

"You gonna call Barret?" the man asked. "He's achin' to hear from ya."

Tifa nodded, brushing her hair back with her hand. "Yes, I'll get in contact with him, but not until morning...I'm sorta tired. Today was pretty crazy."

"All right...but _you'll_ have to deal with his pissiness when you finally talk to him. He's like me. Thought you were leaving us in the dark. Only reason I'm the only one calling you is cuz he doesn't want to go buggin' you for answers you aren't willing to give on yer own."

"Are you sure you can't call him for me?"

"Yep." was Cid's grunted response.

Tifa sighed, "All right...it was good to hear from you anyways. I really hope this all works out all right."

"For your sake and Yuffie's, I hope the same sweetheart." There was a click. The line went dead. Tifa hung up the phone.

"I'm taking a shower," she announced as she stood to her feet. Yuffie, who sat on her own bed now, gave her a distracted nod.

The fighter gazed at her for a brief moment before she went to get her things. In the bathroom, she felt the door shut behind her like a solid barrier. Dismayed at the sudden disconnection she felt, the woman stripped her clothing and stepped into the shower.

A short time later, she emerged, and after dressing back into her clothes, she came back into the hotel room, her gaze turned downward. Yuffie lay on the bed, her hands behind her head, and her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She sat up as Tifa went to her bed.

"Hey," she said. She paused a moment. "I wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh." was Tifa's bland reply. She bit her lip. "...Goodnight, Yuffie."

Yuffie pulled at the corner of her blanket, and slipped in. "'Night." she returned.

Tifa's stomach clenched at the ninja's tone. Suddenly she seemed distant.

The woman slipped into her own bed, the sheets cold and unwelcoming. With a brief glance at Yuffie, the fighter shut off the light.

As Tifa laid her head on the pillow, she became aware of the silence that sat between them, strained and brittle to the point that the fighter feared breathing too loudly. A yearning rose in her to feel accepted, to feel understood, to feel loved. The dolorous emotion scratched at her heart, and her eyes burned.

"Yuffie—"

"I'm sorry."

Tifa blinked at the sudden remark.

The ninja's voice seemed choked, as if the phrase had fought its way to her tongue. Tifa raised herself onto her elbow and looked at the girl's form in the dark. She was curled with her back turned to the woman. Even in the shadow, Tifa could see the tension in the girl's body.

Yuffie continued, "I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to..." her voice trailed away.

The fighter sat up all the way. Her gaze turned to her lap. "Don't apologize to me." she said, her voice low. "I shouldn't have been so afraid."

"Then there's no point in us being together, is there?"

Tifa's heart gave a great wrench, and her head swiveled to stare at Yuffie fearfully. The ninja slowly sat up, her body slouched and her dark hair concealing her face. "There's supposed to be a balance in a relationship. If the balance gets tipped then..." she paused. Then she turned her head towards the door. "Don't let me have my way, Tifa. I'll only consume you, then."

Tifa turned and placed her feet on the floor. "Yuffie, please come here."

The ninja didn't move. "I don't think I should..." she mumbled.

"...I need you to lay with me, this bed feels cold."

"That's the best excuse you can think of?"

"Do you need a better one?" Tifa's voice held no mirth. She gazed with somber eyes at Yuffie's quiet form, the yearning in her heart fueling her determination to end their sudden separation. "Whatever you thought you did wrong...I don't care about it. I just need to know you want me." The woman swallowed a lump in her throat. "Please tell me you want me..." Her voice cracked as she said this.

At her plea, the ninja's eyes finally turned to meet Tifa's in the darkness. Slowly, she crept out of her bed and knelt in front of the fighter. She reached up and cupped the woman's face in her hand's. "Don't be ridiculous..." she breathed, "Of _course_ I want you!"

"Then lay with me." Tifa whispered.

And Yuffie did.

Beneath the covers, both rested, their hearts beating together in sync. Yuffie's left arm draped over Tifa's waist, her knees touched the back of Tifa's knees, and her face buried in the fighter's hair. She breathed in deeply, filling herself with the one she had come to love. The one she had come to desire.

As sleep slowly came, the girl couldn't help but think the phrase over and over again:

"I want you, I want you, I want you, I _want_ you..."

But added at the end each time came the question...

"...Do I _deserve_ you?"


	24. The Rabbit Hole

A/N: Uhh...okay, look. Due to the amount of time that has passed and the lack of inspiration in sight, I figured the best thing to do was just to update with what I've got. Now...I don't know how you guys will like it due to some of the new situations and things I've added. Normally, I post chapters that I feel are complete and solid on their own, but this feels like a fragment of an unfinished installment. Since that's the case, whatever tweaks or changes I would've done to make things less sucky with a full chapter, isn't here this time around. That means more chance of continuity errors, random common sense details that somehow got overlooked, crappy character/plot development...the list goes on. If I get over my writers block, I may well repost this chapter edited and with more to it. Until then, I hope you guys are okay with this little nine-page nightmare.

* * *

The world felt heavy. Her body ached with exhaustion. Even her eyelids saw fit to burn. Mind a babbling knot of ideas, Yuffie felt herself drifting on and on to a darker place when the phone began to ring.

A jerk ripped through the teenager's body as she felt her limbs tense and pull. Her surprise woke her friend and lover, Tifa, whose eyes snapped open with the quickness of an uneasy rest.

"Wha—whadizzit—" Yuffie managed to mumble as she propped herself up and stared dazedly around. Tifa rolled over, her eyelids sinking again. "Phone..." she croaked groggily. The younger girl flumped backward onto the pillow her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "_Oh'fer Ifrit's sake._.." she breathed.

The harping noise of the phone felt like hammers on their ears. Tifa scowled and gave Yuffie a weak push. "_An_swer it!" she whined drowsily.

Yuffie grit her teeth and sat up with great effort, her shoulders slumped. As she reached over for the phone, she muttered ominously under her breath about, "Cutting it up into a million pieces and then gluing them back together again as plastic agents of vengeance to tear apart whoever the hell was calling at so ungodly an hour." And ungodly it was. The sun hadn't even painted the buildings yet in its morning light.

With the phone pressed lazily to her ear, the ninja grumbled, "Hu-_llo?_"

"Yuffie! Good to hear you kiddo. It's Reeve." The man's voice danced and jiggled on the girl's eardrum unpleasantly, the alacrity in his voice abhorrent to her.

Yuffie covered her face and slumped forward, her elbow finding rest on her lap. "Reeve, you greasy two-faced nincompoop...Do you know what friggin' _time _it is?"

"Well aware, Yuffie. Well aware. I just wanted to call and let you know, that I'm handling this whole 'Firewire' mess right away. I've spoken with my lawyers and they say that the Inter-Continental Press Association can have the magazine fined for writing false information and a _bunch_ of other criminal charges I won't bother you with."

Tifa tugged sleepily at Yuffie's shirt. "Wha'duz he want...?" she asked with eyes closed.

Yuffie shook her head in answer. "Fine, whatever Reeve. But yer gonna have'ta forget about the 'false info' part."

"Huh? What do you mean?" the man sounded genuinely confused.

Wearily, the ninja let out a long sigh. "Cuz what they wrote is true. All of it...pretty much. Me an' Tifa are together now."

A long pause.

"Like a couple?" Reeve asked stupidly.

"I just said it, didn't I?" Yuffie snapped. "Look, Reeve. I appreciate you trying to help, but goddammit, me and Tifa are _tired_, so if you don't mind—"

"Wait! Wait!" the man cried, cutting the ninja off.

Yuffie growled, "_What is it?_"

Reeve's voice took a quavering tone as he spoke, "Uh, look, I apologize. Didn't mean to seem like you two weren't...I mean, I didn't ever want to come across as...well, yeah." He gave an uncomfortable cough. "But, there was another reason for me calling so early."

"Spit it out!" the ninja barked edgily.

"I can get you out of Costa Del Sol. Just get dressed and ready. I've sent one of my best men to help you out."

"What the hell? Do you expect us to leave _right now?_"

"Yuffie, if you leave now, you can beat it outta there before you get harassed by every news reporter this side of the universe. Not to mention all the rubberneckers and crazy fanatics who may stop by to see if its really all true. I mean, hey, if you two want to stay there, that's your choice...but I recommend getting outta there immediately. This isn't your ordinary scandal, y'know..."

"I didn't realize two single women getting together was a scandal." Yuffie returned darkly.

Reeve made a noncommital noise. "Well, it is if those two women happen to be the world-renowned heroes of the Planet. In fact, forget scandal. You've got yourself a ticking time-bomb."

"Go to hell Reeve. Tinker with your faulty robotic cat and geeky town models. I'm going to _sleep_." And with that the teenager angrily hung up.

Tifa propped herself up onto her elbow. "So what was all that about?" she asked quietly. Sleep was leaving her, as it was Yuffie.

Grouchily, the ninja kicked the blanket away from her and placed her feet on the floor. "I dunno. Reeve's nuts. Said he had 'stuff under control'," she mimicked quoation marks in the air, "and that he could get those Firewire jerks into trouble. Then he told me to leave with you to the Costa Del Sol airport, like, _right now_,cuz one of his lil' soldier boys was gonna come and get us." The girl rubbed at her eye furiously. "_Gawd,_ that greasy-headed schizo-fruit can be _so_..." she stood, a frustrated sound escaping her lips and walked toward the balcony. "Seriously, I don't get why everyone's reacting so bad. I mean,_ puh_-lease! It's all just a buncha bull—"

As Yuffie turned to look out the sliding glass doors, her eyes fell on a face, dressed in a dark mask, where stark white eyes stared in return.

Her face contorted into that of absolute horror, and she gave a strangled cry as she fell backward in shock.

Tifa shot upright, her eyes snapped wide with surprise. "What!?" she cried, "What is it??" she stumbled out of the bed head first and her hair fell into her face, making it hard for her to see.

Yuffie pointed at the man in front of her with an arm that shook as if it were in an earthquake. The intruder raised his hands silently to his face as the girl sputtered out the words, "It's, it's a—!!"

The man pulled the mask off and revealed a sylphlike face with deep set eyes, a low sloped nose, and a small forehead. Mouth set in a churlish line that turned down at the corners, he raised a short gloved finger to his lips in a sign to keep quiet. Yuffie, her composure regained, stared at the man disbelievingly. "Quiet!?" she shouted, "You want me to keep _quiet!?_ You scared the living BAJEESUS out of me you _goon!_"

Tifa joined Yuffie at her side, and she saw for herself what the ninja was looking at. The man was about their height, with broad shoulders and an unusually slim waist that shaped his body to a 'V'. He was dressed in black clothing; his sweater seemed to serve both for the purpose of warmth as well as armor (judging by the odd plates of leather on his chest and arms), his pants were loosely fitted and fixed with large pockets. The belt that encircled his waist was thick and wide, a holster for his pistol and a sheathe for his hunting knife on either side. He tapped the glass with his finger and mouthed the words, "Let me in."

Yuffie grit her teeth, her face now a furious scarlet. "Oh, I'll let you in all right!! To beat the _crap_ outta you! I'll splice your ass with my Conformer and turn your lousy remains into a smoldering pile of badly fried beef jerky!! Just you wait and see you _fugly_little creep!!" The ninja began to rise to her feet, her shoulders tensed in lividness as she moved forward.

Tifa placed a calming hand on the ninja's shoulder, halting the girl's movements. "Hold on, Yuffie...let's hear him out." the woman said.

Yuffie glared at her. "What!? What _for?_"

"Don't you get it?" Tifa nodded to the man, her brows furrowed. "Reeve sent this man." Tifa straightened, and with a wary glance at the stranger on her balcony, she slid the door open.

She stepped aside as the man entered the hotel room, the cool air rushing in with him. "Thank you," he said. His voice was low and rough, and Tifa felt her hairs stand on end to hear it. Shutting the door behind him, the man looked to Tifa, then Yuffie. Both women squirmed under his unnatural gaze.

"Reeve has sent me to escort you out of Costa Del Sol. I'll handle security and offer smooth passage to wherever it is you wish to go." the man said, his hands folded militantly behind his back. "Outside, my team waits for word on your response to this offer. If you decline it, I'll leave and you can handle things as you wish it. Reeve only means for this as a courtesy."

Tifa and Yuffie blinked.

Yuffie stood, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's with your eyes? And just who the heck are you?"

The man's head turned slightly, and the teenager gave an involuntary shiver when she realized that his pale gaze was now fixed on her. "My name," the man said in his rough voice, "Is Baxter. I am the head of Reeve's special operative team. My eyes, though they appear unnatural, are actually covered by a specially designed contact lens. I can give more details on that later if you wish."

Tifa gave a nervous laugh. "Uh...a pleasure to meet you?" she said uncertainly.

Yuffie crossed her arms and scowled scornfully at him, however. "'Baxter'? What the hell sorta name is that?"

Baxter shrugged. "You can call me something else if you'd like." he suggested offhandedly.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You can call me 'Gidget' if it makes you happy."

Yuffie blinked slowly at him. "...Uh, yeah," she glanced at Tifa, who shrugged in response. "So anyways..._Baxter_...you got any good reason for me and Tifa to take Reeve's concerns seriously?"

"Have you taken into consideration my entrance? Or why Reeve failed to say exactly how and when I would be meeting you? Furthermore, don't you think it's strange that the article published about the both of you managed to take quotes of some of your more_ private_ conversations?"

Yuffie opened her mouth to say something snarly when Baxter's message clicked. She looked to Tifa with wide eyes, and found the woman wore the same expression of horrified realization.

Their room was bugged.

Baxter looked between the two of them, then nodded solemnly. "If you ladies would get ready then, I'll take you both out of Costa Del Sol safely."

Half an hour later both women were ready to go...save for one thing.

"I don't believe this." Yuffie muttered as she searched the room for her shoes.

Tifa and Baxter watched the girl storm about, her dark hazelnut eyes almost turned black from her annoyance. Older woman watched anxiously as her lover checked under the bed for the third time. "Yuffie, you honestly can't remember what you did with them?" she asked as her hand gripped her bag more tightly.

"I don't get this!" Yuffie cried out, her arms thrown up in frustration. She stopped in the middle of the room and ruffled her hair angrily. "This doesn't make any sense! My shoes aren't _here!_ I've checked the bathroom, the closet, my bag, the balcony, under my bed...hell, I've even checked to see if they were in that dopey little bedside drawer!! _What the heck is going on!?_"

"If the morning carries a breeze in through the window, you can be sure it can carry something back out." Baxter explained stoically.

Yuffie gave him a look so daunting that Tifa found it necessary to be apprehensive on Baxter's behalf. "What do you mean," the ninja hissed as she lowered her hands and curled her fingers like claws, "'Carry _out?_'"

Baxter opened the sliding glass door and jerked his head toward the city. "Just as I said." He glanced at Tifa. "Are you ready now?"

Tifa blinked and looked back at Yuffie, "But what about her shoes?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah! What about my shoes, _Gidget!?_" Yuffie snarled, her pearly cheeks blotched pink.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a ninja?" he asked calmly. "At any rate, I see you have a perfectly good pair of boots there next to your duffel bag."

The girl stomped her foot impertinently. "Those orange sneakers are my _babies_ you rat faced jerk! I've had them since, like, _forever!_"

"An even better reason to get a new pair." Baxter returned coldly. As he turned his head, the light illuminated the line of his jaw and cheekbone, leaving the hollow of his cheek in shadow. The effect was somewhat ghastly. He crossed his arms and stared at Yuffie with his penetrating gaze. "Are old sneakers going to be the one thing keeping you from leaving this room?" he asked. "If so, I think I'll go right now and just save myself the trouble—"

"Hey!" Tifa interjected. She stepped forward between Yuffie and Baxter, her fists clenched. "Stop being so insensitive! She just lost something important to her, all right?" she mirrored the man's rigid stance, her arms crossing over her chest as she squinted her eyes and asked, "And just how are we leaving this hotel anyway? The way you put it, people are watching from all angles!"

"The roof." the man said as he pointed downward and shook his head. Tifa stared at him in confusion. "We'll go from building to building till we reach the extract point. From there its up to you." He pointed behind him, toward the balcony.

Tifa's eyes lit up with understanding. "You mean—" her face fell and her shoulders slumped, "You mean we'll be hopping from rooftop to rooftop the whole way?" she stepped out onto the balcony and the early morning air nipped at her skin as she stepped to the edge of the balcony and looked down. There didn't seem to be anything to climb on...save for the balconies.

Baxter joined her outside and rolled his shoulders. At the fighters mortified expression, the man extended a hand. "I can carry you if you'd like." he offered plainly.

Yuffie, back inside the hotel room, sat on the bed and pulled on her boot laboriously. It was as if the loss of her sneakers seemed to rob her of mundane strength. With a sour face, she listened to Tifa and Baxter's exchange, all the while a seething animosity that previously hadn't existed developed in the back of her mind for those responsible for the FIREWIRE article.

Her attention was commanded in full when Baxter suggested carrying Tifa on his back. With hair that swept indignantly into her gaze as she stood, the girl met the two on the balcony with her duffel bag in hand, the early morning sun bringing a glinting edge to her normally dark eyes. At her arrival, Tifa shied, her gaze laced with both alarm and an unfounded guilt.

"I'll be fine on my own." The fighter told the stony-faced man stiffly.

Yuffie glared at him, her dislike of him now concrete. "After you then, Baxter." she said snidely as her hand gestured toward the edge of the balcony. "And I hope you slip, you ugly tart." the girl thought maliciously.

Baxter, without so much as another word, leaped over the balcony railing. He gripped the iron rail with a clenched fist, and his body twisted midair to plant his feet firmly on the outer-edge of the concrete balcony. With a cursory glance over his shoulder to the balcony diagonal from Tifa and Yuffie's, the man gave a short hop and fell to it. Again, he quickly turned his body mid-air, his posture meanwhile managing to maintain the rigid crouch he held while hanging. Baxter caught the other railing and again his feet slammed into the edge of the concrete. Calmly, he then dropped to the ground, a fall of approximately twelve feet.

Yuffie and Tifa watched him as he went, the former's eyes narrowed with disdain, the latter's eyes made wide with trepidation. Both women looked at one another.

"Do you want me to go first?" Yuffie asked, her brows still furrowed as she quietly tried to gauge Tifa's feelings.

The woman swallowed and nodded mutely. Her grip on her backpack turned her knuckles white.

The ninja nodded sympathetically and jerked her head where Baxter jumped. She slung her duffel bag strap across her chest messenger style, then crossed her arms. "If you watched Baxter, you'd have seen how he kept his body in the same position even when jumping. Do that, and you won't jump too high and you'll be ready to hang on to the next railing. I'll go down first. If anything goes wrong I'll get you, 'kay Tifa?"

Tifa nodded her head nervously, and the ninja went over the railing. She looked at Tifa with an encouraging smile and jumped from sight. The fighter hurried to look over in time to see Yuffie grab onto the balcony railing below. The teenager looked back up at her and hissed low as she could, "Just take it easy, Tifa! This is a cinch!"

Tifa shook her head, perspiration lining her brow. "Easy for you to say, Yuffie. You've kept in shape," she muttered sourly.

The ninja, temporarily letting go with one hand, gestured for the woman to come down. "Come on, Tifa! I'm going to move so you get ready!" Yuffie sidled to the right, leaving Tifa plenty of room to jump down.

With a deep meditative breath, Tifa closed her eyes for a moment and shook out her arms. She opened her eyes again, an anxious look on her face. She didn't allow herself more time for preparation, however. If it was true that the room was bugged, than it would only take matter of time before those listening would figure out that she, Baxter, and Yuffie were not _really_ escaping by way of the rooftops. She found herself eternally grateful that all they were dealing with were over-eager reporters and not trained assassins or the like. If the latter situation were the case, their attempt to throw off their pursuers by misinformation would quickly be seen through.

Despite this knowledge, the fastest Tifa could manage was to sit on and carefully swing her legs over the railing, stare down at the ground with a face tainted green, and turn and stand with feet precariously placed at the small footing allowed by the iron bars. At that point she stopped.

"Tifa, have you got it?" Yuffie asked worriedly.

"Sure," the woman let out, her voice strained. She felt her stomach turn. "_Ifrit!_" the woman cursed. Her eyes squeezed themselves shut as she breathed hysterically, "I was a martial artist, not a _spider monkey!_ It's one thing to fight, it's another thing to scale up and down the sides of_buildings!_"

"Come on, Tifa!" Yuffie's voice became tense. The young ninja could quickly see that this escape would not happen as easily as she had thought. What would happen if Tifa jumped and missed? Tifa had five feet of space between horizontal balconies, and the length from the first floor to the second was at least twelve feet. For someone as acrobatic as Yuffie, the task was elementary. For Tifa, however, the situation was considerably more daunting.

Yuffie looked angrily down at Baxter, who gazed passively back up at them from the ground. "This is an awful lot of trouble for a couple of journalists, isn't it pal!?" she bit out.

Baxter's face remained blank as he replied, "If she doesn't hurry, things are going to become very difficult, very soon."

"No kidding." Tifa hissed through gritted teeth.

Yuffie shook her head, "Tifa just forget about whatever you're thinking, 'kay? I won't let anything happen alright?"

At that moment, Tifa let go, her lungs filled with a desperate breath as she pushed with her right foot and her body turned. The iron rail of the balcony diagonal of her seemed a thin, frail structure—and frantically the twenty-three-year-old wondered if it would support her weight. She saw it rush up to her, and she extended her hands and feet in preparation of the landing.

The woman met the edge of the other balcony, her hands quickly gripping onto the cold, hard edged iron railing. The metal bit into her palms, and the shock of pain caused Tifa's mind to momentarily go white. In this brief moment of distraction, her right foot slipped and missed its footing, and the woman felt herself drop.

"Tifa!" Yuffie grabbed the woman's backpack at the top, the strap letting out a disconcerting shriek of torn fiber before the fighter came to a complete stop. The brunette in question managed to keep her fingers gripped on the railing to the last knuckle, and her left foot planted itself precariously on the bottom edge of the balcony platform. "Blessed Alexander, I think I'm going to faint." The woman breathed weakly.

Yuffie's pearly face seemed ashen as she regarded her love with eyes that said the same. "D'ya think you could wait till we get to the ground to do that?" the girl managed a shaky smile. "I think it'd be neat to catch you all heroic-like."

"Sure." Tifa said, returning Yuffie's smile. She pulled herself up with the ninja's help. "Thanks, Yuffie," she said sincerely.

"Are you two nuts?"

The women froze as they turned their heads stiffly and gazed upon the ruddy face of a teenage boy, his fiery curly hair frizzed and messy as he squeezed his molting green bath robe shut with a blotched dry hand. He pointed with the other hand, his expression disbelieving. "You two are cat burglars!" he squeaked.

"Because we're obviously dressed for it," Yuffie quipped smartly as she gazed unapprovingly at the boy's bare hairy legs and large feet. She looked back at Tifa and patted the woman's shoulder. "Tifa, you've just got one more. Drop down and I'll handle this."

"But Yuffie—" Tifa began shakily.

"You'll do fine." And with that, the ninja pecked the woman's cheek with a quick kiss.

"All right," the fighter said. Her cheeks turned a slight pink, but her voice became steadier. She glanced behind her, and with a quick breath, she jumped.

"Hey!" the boy cried as he rushed toward the railing and looked over. Tifa could be seen on the balcony diagonal from them. She looked as surprised as he was that she made it.

"Hey. You." Yuffie poked the boy's shoulder harshly. He jumped and stared at her apprehensively.

The girl gave him a severe look. "Listen, we're just trying to avoid trouble, okay? If anybody asks, you didn't see anyone out here. Got it?"

"You two," He looked down at Tifa, his eyes illuminating with realization. "You're the two Avalanche members they've been talking about!"

"It took you this long to make the connection?" Yuffie deadpanned. "Were you like, dropped on that big head when you were a baby? Or is that bogus hairdo of yours sucking the intelligence from your brain?"

The boy's face turned red. "I'd watch how you talk to me, brat. I could spill your cover."

The ninja leaned forward, and her voice hissed through her clenched teeth. "No, I'd watch how you talk to _me_, you zit on an imp's ass!" She raised a finger and pointed to herself, her eyes narrowed to dark slits. "I was woken up at a VERY low number during the _AM_—now I mean not even in the 'divisible by _two_' range—by a gel-helmet spazzoid whose idea of a good time is to give crappy fortunes to idiots with his alter ego, which just so happens to be a very annoying _robotic cat_. You just sit and wrap that wimpy intellect around _that_ for five minutes, and THEN try and understand how it feels to be chased from a hotel room you _paid _for by a military goon trying to 'rescue' your sweet _legendary_ ass from a couple of limp-wrist _reporters_ who've got nothing better to do but spit on the heads of those they owe everything and their first-born _children_ to! After you've digested all that, envision the emotions a babe like me, _gracious_ as I am, would be FEELING under such circumstances!! Do you get what I'm saying, Jack? D'ya see where I'm coming from? So while I'm _totally_up for respecting your tiny ego as a blossoming wannabe macho-_moron_, I REALLY think you should just _shut your frickin' pie-hole_ and wipe this entire event from your mind...'kay?"

The boy blinked at her, his mouth slightly agape.

Yuffie's eyebrow twitched impatiently. "Well?" she prompted.

The boy scratched his head. "Who the hell is _Jack?_" he asked insipidly.

The ninja slapped a hand to her forehead.

Tifa jumped to the street, her breath rushing from her lungs as she felt herself drop. When she hit the ground, she bent her knees to absorb the shock and rolled forward. Pain still shot through her feet upon impact however. Baxter knelt by her, his chilling gaze fixed on her face. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine." Tifa managed to say as she carefully stood to her feet.

Yuffie joined them a moment later on the ground. Tifa gave her a worried look. "You don't think he'll tell them where we've gone, do you?" she asked nervously.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "That guy's an idiot. If he says something, the only way it could matter is if somehow Baxter _allows_ it to matter." she glared upwards towards the balcony where the boy had been, "And that'd be hard to do."

Baxter gazed at Yuffie for a moment before silently turning and walking away from them toward the street.

The teenager shouted after him, annoyed. "Hey! Don't tell me you had us do all that just to go back toward the main street!?"

The man stopped and turned to gaze penetratingly over his shoulder. At his feet was the sewer access. Yuffie paled. "Wait, you don't mean we've gotta—"

"What is the matter, Ms. Kisaragi?" Baxter asked, his lips now curled in what suspiciously looked like a smile. Lifting the lid up, he motioned for the two women to enter the manhole. Yuffie sneered and Tifa grimaced, but both women did as he instructed. When both disappeared from sight, Baxter gave a momentary glance upward to see if the teenage boy on the balcony was watching. The boy, who was leaning over the railing to gaze down at them, paled when he locked eyes with the special operative. He sputtered and with a terrified look, pulled back out of sight.

Baxter still with his slight smile, entered the manhole, pulling the lid into place as he descended.

* * *

A/N: I, like, can't do military guys without somehow giving in to archetypes, so if Baxter seems like every other bad ass soldier you've read in stories, then I apologize. Hope you still liked this chapter, despite how raw it was.

As always thanks for reading!


	25. Voyage to the First Threshold

_"A journey is like marriage. The certain way to be wrong is to think you control it."_

_**- John Steinbeck** _

* * *

A bright and sunny morning. Delicate observations brought to light changes in weather pattern. Thin strips of clouds streaked the sky like prison bars and a heady warmth carried on the soft breeze—humidity had gone up. A storm was approaching.

Roland's green pickled eyes lay shaded beneath his furrowed brow as he stood with broom in hand at the entrance to his clothing shop. He could see the horizon, the shimmer of the ocean beneath the glare of the sun. In his head, he imagined a world where confusion ruled and chaos threatened to destroy. ...He imagined the ones he loved caught in that struggle.

The wooden shop sign squeaked as it swung on its iron post, and it earned a look of annoyance from the startled young man.

Roland loved his store. He loved designing clothes and making people feel good about themselves. It was almost a compulsion on his part, to interact and to help. He knew this quality made him somewhat meddlesome and perhaps even a little pushy—like an IV needle shoved capriciously into a vein. Of the ones who made a difference and the ones who _were_ the difference, Roland didn't care which he belonged.

So long as he belonged to something good.

"Mason is like me. He wants to do what is best. I _know_ he does." With a cursory sweep of the welcome mat set before the door, Roland turned to enter his store. A short sigh escaped his lips as his hand gripped the brass door knob, "But sometimes I wonder if either one of us are making any progress at all."

He crossed the threshold as his hand gently began to close the door behind him. He heard the sign squeak again, and with an irritated click of the tongue, Roland glared back at it, a man besmirched. But the sign was still, and so was the breeze. Roland blinked and stepped back out onto the welcome mat, his long neck craning this way and that as he looked to see where the source of the sound was.

"Roland! _Roland!_"

The man stopped, his brows pressed together in great bafflement as the squeak became a harried hiss that slithered up from below. Without moving his head, the man entertained the notion that the ground was indeed talking, and let his gaze drop down to the street ahead of him. What he saw made him drop his jaw in an uncharacteristic show of ungracefulness.

"Roland," Tifa said from beneath the barely lifted manhole covering, "I know this is sort of...erm..._absurd_, but do you think you could come a little closer so that I don't have to talk so loud? It defeats the purpose of my being in here if I speak any higher..."

Roland lifted a hand and pointed at the woman, whose face was largely shadowed save for the streak of light across her chocolate brown eyes. "What are you doing?" the man asked warily, uncertain of how to handle such an odd encounter. Anxiously, he looked around him, to see if anyone was watching.

"Roland, I'm serious, come closer! I don't have much time—" Tifa hissed urgently.

"Let me up! _Let me up!!_ I can't breathe! My lungs aren't working!"

The manhole shut with an abrupt clang and Roland started forward, alarmed. "T-Tifa?" he called uncertainly. He stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, his broom held worriedly with both hands, and crouched down as a muffled ruckus of yelps and shouts seeped through the holes of the manhole lid. Then, the lid popped open again, this time raised much higher with Yuffie squeezed on one side and Tifa squeezed on the other.

"Oh gawd, thank you! AIR!!" the teenager said with a relieved sigh. Her face was flushed and sweat plastered her hair to the sides of her face. Her arm shook as she supported one side of the manhole cover. Tifa, next to her, gave her a scandalized look, "You didn't need to shove me, y'know..." she grumbled irately. Her arm held up her side of the lid steadily. "I was going to let you up as soon as I saw everything was safe..."

"I cracked," Yuffie said with a weak and breathless voice, "I'm sorry, Rusty. The dark, the stench, the shut off tunnels...I thought I could make it but I couldn't. I just didn't want to say anything because—"

"—Because of Baxter, yeah," Tifa said with pursed lips, "I _know._"

"You still haven't answered my question, Tifa," Roland said as he rubbed his temple dubiously, "What _are_ you two girls doing!?"

"We're on the lamb." Yuffie responded dryly as her dark eyes rolled to meet his.

Tifa shrugged wearily. "I dunno if you've heard, but we've been outed by a tabloid newspaper. Apparently we're now in danger—"

"—From reporters and religious wack-jobs." Yuffie interjected.

"So, uh..." chagrined, the brunette bit her lip and looked to the side, "So we're leaving the city."

"With our tails in between our legs." the ninja added. Tifa elbowed her roughly. "We were going to be going soon anyway," Yuffie amended sullenly.

Roland looked between the two of them with his eyebrow raised. "And you need to travel by sewer in order to leave safely?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Something about a 'low-tech, low profile' method." Tifa explained with another weary shrug. "It was Reeve's idea."

"Reeve? The engineer behind the restoration of—"

"Mideel and Midgar, yeah," Yuffie cut in unpleasantly. "_That_ nut case. He's a psychiatrist's wet dream."

"He means well." Tifa said, her voice lacking confidence.

"So this is good-bye then?" Roland said, his expression genuinely disappointed.

Both women were lost in their own respective vexations when they heard the shop owner's melancholy tone. Both promptly discarded their problems in favor of comforting their new friend.

"Hey, it's not like we can't visit!"

"Yeah! Roland, you've been good to us, do you really think we'd just never speak to you again?"

"Gawd you've, like, been our personal _guidance counselor_ or something."

"I'd say _more_ than a guidance counselor."

"Oh, _to-_tally!! I mean, we wouldn't go out of our way through the city's sewer system just for ANY ol' person!"

Roland smiled gratefully and jovial wrinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. He placed a hand warmly on his chest as he shouldered the broom stick with the other. "That is sweet of you to say, ladies. It makes me feel so," he turned his head and his face grew ashen, "DOWN!" the man screamed frantically with a wild wave of his hand.

Yuffie and Tifa stared at him, confused for a moment before the sound of an automobile approaching reached their ears. The brunette grabbed the teenager by the shoulder and yanked her down as the lid crashed shut over them. In the shadows, both women heard the roar of a motor as the car passed and the manhole cover trembled twice as the wheels ran over it. Below, in the dark, Baxter covered his face in exasperation.

When the vehicle had gone, both Tifa and Yuffie's ears rang in the ensuing silence, their chests falling and rising in unison as they pressed their knees painfully into the ladder they stood on and pressed their shoulders into the cement wall behind them. In order to duck quick enough, the two had to crouch, but in their panic and cramped space, they nearly fell back down to the sewers from whence they came headfirst.

Yuffie was the first to speak. "Tifa, I think I'm gonna puke." the girl said weakly. The hot and foul air of the sewer made her head swim. She shut her eyes and tried to keep from retching.

"Try and hold it in, Yuffie." the woman said, sounding equally as weak. "Or I'll puke too."

"Girls?" Roland's voice drifted in from overhead. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine." Tifa called as she re-emerged. Yuffie followed her, her face a pale shade of green. "That just scared us."

"Me too," the man said with a shaky voice, "Really, though, isn't this a bit risky for you two? Coming all the way out here just to say goodbye to me?"

"That's what Baxter said, but I don't like him. So I don't care." Yuffie said contumaciously.

"We were hoping to say goodbye to Mason as well," Tifa said, with an affectionate but equally exasperated look toward her love. "Is he with you?" she asked hopefully.

Roland opened his mouth as his light eyebrows pushed up and caused wrinkles along his forehead. At first it seemed he would speak, but then he shut his mouth again and averted his eyes to the ground with a shake of his head. "No...no, no, sweetheart. I'm afraid Mason's left town early this morning. An urgent business matter. Something dull like that..."

"Oh..." Tifa's face fell in disappointment. "I was really hoping to see him."

Yuffie quirked her eyebrow as a thought occurred to her, "Say...did he tell you where he was going? We might see him!"

Roland blinked and ran a hand through his strawberry blond hair. "Ah, he didn't actually. I'm afraid he didn't have time."

"Didn't have time?" The ninja said incredulously, "But it only takes a—" Tifa elbowed her again, this time with a pointed glare. Yuffie let out a grunt and tongued her cheek. "I don't think a teacher would leave so suddenly like that for 'business'..." the girl muttered.

Roland frowned. "Pardon?"

Tifa cleared her throat. "Uh...well, y'see, Mason never told us what he did for a living, so me and Yuffie both took guesses as to what he does. I guessed he was a bartender, and she guessed he was a teacher." She quickly raised a hand and waved it frantically, "Not that it's any of our business!"

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Roland said with a blank look that seemed off-color for the spriteful young man.

"No." Yuffie said with a shake of her head. "He never told us."

The blond man bit his lip and rubbed his chin. His other hand, still holding the broom, rolled it back and forth on his shoulder as he thought. "Well," he began, "It's true that he used to be a bartender... I don't know about teaching formal classes, but he was a paid tutor for a time at a community center up on the Northern Continent, too."

"And now?" Yuffie pressed. "What does he do now?"

"To be honest, even _I'm_ not sure." Roland said with a shrug, "Not really."

"But he's told you what his job is right?" Tifa said with a tone of disbelief. "I mean, you _have_ to know! You both live under the same roof!"

"Well, yes. I have a vague _idea_." Roland said with a delicate gesture of his hand, "I mean, he told me the title of his position and all of that. But it still eludes me just all the responsibilities that position _entails_. It's one big complex mess, you see."

"So," Yuffie said impatiently. "What does he do, then?"

Roland gave her a sympathetic smile, "If he hasn't felt the need to tell you, dear, then I'm sorry."

"Lame!" The teenager exclaimed, her expression put-out. The man only chuckled in response.

A short, low whistle from the dark of the sewers made both girls look down. Tifa sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I guess this really is it then."

"Yes, for the positions we're in at the moment, we really have stretched it on a bit haven't we?" Roland said, once again looking downcast. "We're lucky it's so early, or else we wouldn't manage this at all."

"Roland, have you got a card or something? So we can call you?" Yuffie asked.

The blonde's eyes lit up, "Oh! As a matter of fact I do!" He reached into his back pocket and procured a sleek silver card case from which he pulled out one card with a swipe, like a piece of gum. He held it out to Yuffie, who took it with a grin. "Since you've got that, I expect you to call me, Ms. Kisaragi."

The girl gave a shudder, "Eyech! Don't _call_ me that!"

Tifa began to climb down the ladder, her eyes misty, "Bye Roland."

Yuffie followed suit, and the manhole cover settled shut as they descended completely into the dark of the sewer system. Roland stared at the place where both girls had been for a long while before he stood and returned to his store. The sign squeaked obnoxiously as the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Yuffie, would you just quit being so stubborn and take my hand! Please!? You're unsteady, you're sick—"

"I said I'm all right! I don't need help Tifa, I _mean_ it."

"Why are you being so pig-headed? You could hurt yourself, and—no offense—we could get through here faster if you'd just _take my hand!_"

"NO!!"

The shout echoed up and down the slimy walls of the dark sewer tunnel, punctuated only by the dull roar of overhead traffic. Her face shadowed and her hand still extended, Tifa felt her face grow hot and her jaw tighten. With a body that had become stiff, she turned and continued forward to where a silent Baxter stood with his stark white eyes glowing slightly in the darkness.

To their left was a wide current of bubbling sewage water. The odor it emitted filled the air, and the heat trapped by the walls made it thick and worse. The walk path they stood on was narrow and wet. It was difficult keeping steady for the sewer wall curved and forced them to duck some to prevent their heads being scraped. The small flashlights Baxter gave made it easier to see where one was going, but being able to see was only part of the problem. It was what made Tifa worried. It was what put Yuffie on edge.

The girl in question was at the rear of the three, and she stood rooted to the spot with a horrified expression on her face when she realized what she had done.

"Tifa," the girl said weakly. Her face was green and words came on labored breath. With one hand insecurely keeping to the wall, Yuffie stumbled forward, her haste making her gait even more unsteady than before. Both Baxter and Tifa had already continued walking a few yards. "Tifa, I'm _sorry!_" Yuffie called again, her brow pressed together in remorse. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that! I just, y'know, I—I mean the whole thing, _THIS_ whole thing, is really sort of...um..." The girl gave a frustrated growl, "Oh, GAWD!! It's like Hades cursed my tongue or something!" When Tifa didn't stop or turn her head, Yuffie's head dropped, "It's...it's just...it's _everything_," she said in a low voice. "I can't take it. This couldn't have happened at a worse time."

Tifa finally came to a stop. Baxter, with a brief glance over his shoulder, and after he took a few steps forward, stopped as well. He muttered something under his breath and knelt to fish something out of one his large pant pockets. The fighter, with her moist eyes hidden by the dark, tried to seem as calm and unaffected as she could as she turned to face the girl behind her. "Well I can't take it when you can't take it." she said, and managed a weak smile. "So there."

Yuffie didn't smile back, she only bowed her head and sighed inwardly. "I know," she thought to herself. "And as much as I'd like to keep that from being a problem, I'm not sure I can."

"Ladies." The rough voice came as a shock to both women, and they jumped in unison. Baxter, with his subtle smile, approached them.

"Ifrit, can't you, like, _not_ be a creep?" Yuffie snapped, her patience once again depleted.

The man silently held up a small, black, square shaped pad. From it's surface, a pale-colored 3D projection blossomed. The technical map seemed to depict Costa Del Sol as a whole. With his glove back on, the special operative poked the image and it zoomed in to reveal a specific street, which Tifa immediately recognized. "Hey!" she exclaimed, pointing, "That's where we first arrived in the city, as Avalanche! The ship port!"

Baxter nodded. He poked the projection again, and it once again zoomed in to reveal the underground sewer system. A small glowing orb was located at the edge of the map. "As you might guess, the red dot is us. Based on this scale, we're approximately half a mile from the port. The street we'll be re-emerging in is three blocks away from the guarded gate. The area past that gate is restricted, safe from all unauthorized personnel and civilians. Our boat is there."

"Why can't we leave by plane?" Tifa asked, her face falling, "Wouldn't that be faster?" She looked at Yuffie worriedly, whose lips went thin.

"Believe it or not, it'd be faster to go by boat." Baxter responded.

"Well I don't believe it." Yuffie said contrarily. She approached them carefully along the walkway, then stopped and steadied herself against the wall. The ninja glared with great loathing at Baxter. "Why couldn't Reeve get Cid to help?" she asked.

"And have him do what?" Baxter asked, with a solid frown. "Get in his airship and pick you up like a taxi? As if a flying behemoth in the sky isn't something to notice?" The special operative shook his head with a small derisive snort. "Highwind is the only man on the planet with a plane fast enough that can carry five people. He also happens to be one of the few Avalanche members left in the public eye. Now with all this journalistic chaos going on, don't you suppose that he'll be a _little_ hard pressed to go anywhere? To do anything?"

Tifa stared at him, affronted. That was the second time the soldier's professionalism had given way to crass attitude. Yuffie's jaw became visibly tight, and she snapped back before the fighter could even gather herself. "You don't seem to like this job much, do you?" She asked. The small quake in her face hinted toward a desire for violence. Tifa picked up on it, and with a worried expression, she placed her hands on the girls shoulders. "Yuffie. Take it easy. This isn't the place to argue." she said quietly.

The ninja only craned to look around Tifa, her anger narrowing her capacity for reason. "You hate babysitting us. You pompous, low-down,_sleeze_-ball. Quit with the brainwashed, 'Do as you're told,' shtick. You suck at it. You've been sucking at it since you first showed up on our balcony!"

Baxter only gazed back at her, his blank white eyes like a dull beacon in the dark. He blinked once. Twice. Then turned and continued walking. "If we keep losing time," he said without turning his head, "Then all of this will be for nothing. I don't think either of us want that to be so."

Yuffie stumbled recklessly past Tifa, her unsteadiness worse with her growing agitation. Tifa, flabbergasted, moved out of the way, but reached out a hand to keep the girl from falling into the sewage water. She managed to catch Yuffie's right arm, but in the act, she lost grip of her flashlight, and it clattered into the foul stream of water. Even in her ill state, Yuffie's movements contained a burning ferocity that demanded immediate relent. Startled by it, the fighter obeyed without question.

"Hey!" the ninja snapped, her voice suddenly sharp with her anger as she glared at the dark, shrinking form of Baxter. "Don't just walk away like that, jerk! I'm still talking to you! HEY!!" Though her face was covered in sweat, and nausea threatened to take her over, Yuffie bellowed as loud as she could with her stomach cradled and her spine curved. "_Come back here!! You yellow-streaked idiot! You think you're better than me? HUH!?_" She started to walk forward, her mind not on caution but retribution.

Tifa, her eyes wide, felt her grip on the girl's arm slowly slip away.

"_You're just a mindless tool, you hear me? You're a worthless toy soldier and I don't have to take any of your crap, you big-shouldered baboon! COME 'ERE!! You goddamn coward! You goddamn gun-totin' ugly faced loser! I HATE YOU PEOPLE! You frickin' soldiers, you're all just ants screwing around with peoples lives! But I'm not a chump, you hear me? I'm not a chump! You come back here! Get back here and fight me, you coward! I'll knock that weird face of yours inside out! Do you hear me?_ _DO YOU HEAR ME!?_"

Tifa stood and stared at her. There was something frightening about Yuffie's fighting spirit. It was obstinate, reckless, and...unbearably _open_. Tifa had seen it before. Had seen it at least a few times in her life. When Yuffie had been kidnapped by Don Corneo, for instance, she had fought rabidly, tooth and nail, to be freed. At the time, the others had been mad at her, but even then, the fighter was disturbed at how desperate and unwieldy she had become. It were as if the very flames that made her what she was threatened to destroy her and everything around her.

Some nagging voice in the back of Tifa's head, however, said that she shouldn't be so uncomfortable with it. That it was a well known trait of the young ninja worldwide. But as the woman finally moved from where she stood, and hugged the ninja from behind with her lips against the girl's cold, damp neck whispering the words, "Calm down. Relax. It'll be all right"—the brunette thought with an anxious churn of her stomach, "I never had her so close to me as she is now..."

"...I've never been so close to the sun."

* * *

Baxter was the first to head up the ladder toward the manhole, where morning light washed down in shafts through the ventilation holes and lit small spots of their upturned faces. He pulled himself up onto the street deftly, and his blond head turned this way and that in search of danger. When he stood fully out into the open and signaled for the two women to come up, Tifa turned to Yuffie and gestured toward the ladder. "Go on. You first. I wanna make sure you climb up all right." she said.

Yuffie smiled weakly, her eyes shadowed in the dark. If the fighter could see them, she would have noticed the shame that haunted their gaze. "Thanks, Rusty." Carefully, she began to climb up the ladder, and when she was up three steps, Tifa followed close behind.

The sudden light forced them both to squint their eyes. Baxter quickly replaced the sewer lid, and with a look at Tifa, who was next to him, he began to walk away. Ahead of him in the distance was the mentioned gate, two armed guards watching them with weapons aimed in preparation. The street was located in an area all ready separate from most of Costa Del Sol's activities. There were no businesses or homes here. Just pallid colored warehouses, left quiet and forgotten. No one came here without a purpose.

Baxter held up a badge of some sort that glinted with the sunlight. The soldier's apparently saw it through their scopes, for they lowered their weapons some.

Yuffie was doubled over next to the sidewalk, her duffel bag at her feet. She had just vomited onto the sidewalk. She gave a harsh cough and spat on the ground. With a shaky hand she wiped at her mouth, sweaty tendrils of hair blocking her face. Tifa, sighed as she approached the ninja with a sympathetic gaze. The brunette knew that the girl had over-exerted herself when she screamed after Baxter the way she did. Tifa could understand that the man was a bit disagreeable, but she wasn't sure why Yuffie disliked him so much. The teenager seemed testier than usual, and the fighter could guess that she was mostly the cause, despite their emotional 'reconciliation' the night before—Reeve's attempt at help didn't improve matters either.

...But the level of loathing toward Baxter seemed gratuitous, even with all things considered.

On the other hand, Tifa thought, it had gradually been made clear that while Baxter planned on carrying out Reeve's orders, he didn't like it any more than Yuffie did. He could be unforgiving and caustic, which bothered the fighter as well, but to a lesser extent. Soldiers, especially those of higher position, tended to be that way. The woman had learned this long ago from her dealings with Shinra soldiers and Sephiroth. Baxter probably was exasperated with the entire thing, wondering why two world-renowned heroes couldn't handle something as infinitesimal as bad publicity. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed to Tifa as well. "But we've sort of passed the point of no return," she thought wearily. "To go back now could exacerbate things even further. Even Yuffie knows this. I know she does."

Tifa took Yuffie's duffel bag from the ground and slung it over her left shoulder. Then with her right arm crossed along the ninja's back, Tifa took hold of Yuffie's right side. "Come on, love." Tifa breathed. She gently steered Yuffie toward the gate, where Baxter had all ready arrived and now conversed casually with the guards.

"I can't believe we're going by boat," Yuffie rasped lowly. She leaned against Tifa as much for comfort as need. Her legs felt heavy and impotent. "Did I ever tell you, Tifa?" the girl said, with a glazed frown at Baxter, "That I haven't gotten over my sea sickness yet?"

Tifa ducked her head as she pulled Yuffie's left arm over her shoulders. "No," she responded with a shake of her head. "So the bike riding hasn't cured that yet, huh?"

"Not a bit." the girl snorted, "Y'know my entire heritage, my entire culture, is based on living in harmony with the ocean. Isn't that lousy? I can't even go on a fishing boat a mile off shore without ralfing." Yuffie gave a sardonic laugh. Tifa winced at the sound of it. "Why did we accept his help, Rusty?" the girl asked, her glassy eyes still fixed on Baxter. "What do we need that dopey knucklehead for?" The man in question turned and gazed back, his face solemn. Behind him the gate to the port opened.

Tifa's brows pressed together as the glint and glitter of the ocean was made clear to her from where she and Yuffie approached. "I don't know, Yuffie." the woman whispered, "Maybe because we aren't the heroes anymore?"

The girl's head turned slightly away at this remark, and the fighter felt her spirit sink as the fear set in that she may have upset Yuffie further.

Quietly the two, like an awkward loping creature, followed Baxter as he proceeded to lead them toward one of the docked boats. The boat he stopped at looked to be a fishing trawler. Printed along the back in bold but curvaceous letters was the name, "Severe Whisper." It was wide, the top of the boat a good thirteen feet from the water. The bow raised high into the air, proud and pristine. The ship was new. Two people, a man and a woman, were busy with preparations toward the forward part of the deck when they neared.

The man was the first to look up. He had ruddy brown hair that was overgrown and limp. His round and young freckled face brightened from its look of concentrated somberness when he saw Baxter. He straightened and gave a respectful nod, the baggy sleeve of his burgundy sweater falling to the crook of his arm as he did so. "Sir, it's good to see you back in one piece." he said with a mirthful grin. His voice was tinged with a lyrical quality that befitted the alacrity in his tone.

The woman straightened as well and gave the same respectful nod toward Baxter. "Sir." she said. Her voice was low and scratchy, as if from lack of use. Tifa, noted with a small shudder that the female soldier also had odd eyes, as if a soul were absent behind their azure stare and hungrily sought a replacement. Her mocha shaded skin seemed golden with the morning sun, and her long inky black hair rivaled Tifa's. The fighter avoided making eye contact.

Baxter turned to Yuffie and Tifa. "Henley and Lenna," he said, first indicating toward the man than the woman. "Henley is our tech man. He invented the device I used to navigate my way back. He'll be working with our people on the Eastern Continent to create a secure route through Junon. ...He'll also be sailing the boat for most of the time."

"Hello," Henley said, his friendly smile odd and incongruent given the situation.

"Lenna," Baxter continued in his rough voice, "Is our medic."

The woman didn't say anything. She only stared at Yuffie and Tifa.

Baxter crossed his arms and his eccentric smile spread across his slim face. "She's also our extra muscle."

"Super." Yuffie said lowly. "Can we hurry and get this show on the road? The less time I spend you with you crazies the better..."

"Let me show you where you'll both be sleeping," The special operative said as he walked up the loading ramp to the boat. Both women followed him. Tifa had to let Yuffie's side go and settled for just holding her hand, for the sides of the boat's cabin were no better than a catwalk. Stern-side, Tifa and Yuffie entered the interior through the two doors Baxter went through. Inside, the ceiling was five inches from their heads, and the space of the cockpit seemed oddly spacious considering how small it looked outside.

Baxter knelt on the floor and lifted a hatch that revealed a small ladder to the boat's small sleeping quarters below. "It isn't a boat meant for long-term use," the man explained, his pale gaze turned up to their faces. "Our trip to Junon will take two days at most. All of today. All of tomorrow."

"What'll we eat?" Tifa asked.

"Packaged food. We've also got a microwave up here," he pointed to a space next to him. Tucked in a corner was a small fridge and next to it a cabinet with a microwave on the counter. Baxter pointed to the two doors at either side of Tifa and Yuffie. "The door to your right is a storage closet. We keep some of our equipment and supplies there. The door to your left is the head."

"The head?" Tifa asked, puzzled. In the back of her mind she noted that Yuffie failed to make a quip or remark about the term, which was out of sorts for the girl. She glanced nervously at her from the corner of her eye.

"The toilet." Baxter said as he rose. He pointed down. "You can store your things in the containers above and below the cots. Don't leave your items lying around. The waves will knock them around."

"And Yuffie's bike?" Tifa felt the weight of the conversation with Yuffie's silence. She wished the girl would say something. She didn't like being the only one dealing with Baxter and his team. "We left it at the inn."

"We had to leave it in order to keep from arousing suspicion, but we can send someone to get it if you'd like."

"Um, yeah, that'd be good."

"I suggest shipping it somewhere other than Junon. You can't take that out of the city without bringing the media down on your head. We can send it to another coastal city, and have it arrive at Olus, which is an inland town South-East of Junon. You can pick it up there."

"Uh..." Tifa glanced at Yuffie, who said nothing. She was busy staring down the hatchway to the place they would be sleeping. The fighter sighed, "Yeah. That'll be fine."

"She doesn't look good." Baxter stated, with a nod toward the ninja.

"No...Is there anything Lenna can do for her?"

"She can take some Dramamine."

The fighter jumped slightly and turned her head. Lenna stood behind her, hands over the door as she leaned in. Her eyes bored into Tifa's disconcertingly. "It'll put her to sleep within the hour." she shrugged, "Aside from that, there isn't much to do."

"F-Fine." The woman said, perturbed. She looked back at Baxter, her nerves thin. "When are we casting off?"

"Few minutes." he leaned to the side and raised an eyebrow at Lenna. "Right?"

The female soldier nodded mutely. She brushed past the two women at the door and headed toward the fridge, where she knelt and looked inside.

Tifa set Yuffie's duffel bag down. "Do you want to try and lie down?" she asked the girl, her gaze anxious.

"I wanna go outside." Yuffie said faintly. "It's worse in here."

"Okay," Tifa said with a heavy sigh. "Do you need me to walk you out there?"

"No."

The curt reply made the fighter wince and turn away. "Um, all right. I'll just put our bags away, okay?" Without looking at the ninja, the fighter dropped down into the hatchway. In the sleeping quarters, she found the space was dark and cold. Tifa rose and moved forward two steps. After that she stopped and let her chin drop to her chest.

Yuffie stared with dark-ringed eyes at the place where the older woman disappeared.

She did it again. She didn't mean to.

Her head swam and she felt her throat tense as bile fought to reach her mouth. Like a drunk person, the girl stumbled out of the cabin toward the stern and vomited again. Baxter watched her from his place inside the ship. His white eyes lowered to the ground before he turned and sat himself in the navigator's chair.

Yuffie felt her chest throb as she leaned against the guard rail.

"Here."

The ninja turned her head and saw Lenna behind her with her hand held out. "The Dramamine You'll go to sleep fast with this. You should probably go back inside and lie down."

"And you should probably forget it." Yuffie returned, her usual bite of insult subdued by her sickness. "I'm staying here."

Lenna shrugged. The girl held up her hand and Lenna dropped the white, oval shaped pills into her palm. The soldier then walked away without another word.

Sullenly, the girl dry swallowed the pills and leaned against the rail completely.

A heavy breeze ruffled Yuffie's hair. She recognized it immediately and shut her eyes. The clear skies did nothing. The sun was no ward. Rain would come over them soon. Within the day, most likely. Storm clouds, when caught in a fervent, knew no restraints. For all her waywardness, Yuffie knew this. The people of Wutai were children of the storm. They had been born from the furious waves of Leviathan, the almighty sea god, and sensed rather than saw the approach of one of His tantrums.

But she was ill and she was lost.

Her sense was dulled. Perhaps if she had been given a better opportunity to realize things earlier that morning, she could've avoided this trip and opted for air travel instead. She still got sick in planes, but planes were quicker and didn't throw her off as much. As it stood, she was stuck with heading East by boat.

"Babe, you're toast. ...Darn it, you're _toast!_" the ninja said miserably to herself.

* * *

Tifa massaged her temples, subdued and strangely comforted by the pitch black that curtained around her body. She felt it coat her skin, like an exoskeleton. A defense.

"My little defense." she breathed.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Tifa looked up with a jerk of her head, her eyes wide as she saw Henley stick is head through the hatch. "Wha—? Oh. Yeah. Sort of."

The man grinned his odd grin. "Dark'll do it to ya. Y'know there's a light switch over—"

"Yeah. I know. Thanks."

"All right. Just trying to be of help." he slipped out of view, then ducked back down again. "Oh! Hey! Geez, I forgot. Your sweetheart is up on deck still, and she doesn't look like she's going to move. She should probably come in and try and rest all ready. Waves are getting a bit choppy outside and wind's picking up. That drug should start kicking in soon. She won't have the strength to hold on." He sucked in air resignedly as he rubbed his neck. "I'd get her myself, but she threatened to steal my family jewels if ya know what I mean..."

"I'll get her." Tifa said as she rose quickly. "I was afraid she'd do this. Her fear of closed in spaces is making her stay outside."

"She's claustrophobic?"

The fighter looked up into the man's face. "Yeah."

"Holy smokes, didn't know that one!"

"Uh, huh...hey, can you move? I can't get out while you're there."

"Whoops, sorry about that...here lemme..." The man pulled back up and Tifa climbed the ladder to the main cabin. "Thanks." she said. She turned and went out onto the deck.

At the bow of the trawler, Yuffie hung pitifully over the edge, her face pale and her eyes distant as they watched the the slate-colored ocean. The girl shut her eyes and tried to squeeze some comfort from the gusts of wind. They were frigid and heavy. A cold front.

"Leviathan...did I anger you?" she asked quietly of the sharp crests of waves that crashed and swirled about the hull of the boat. Rain droplets began to splatter the top of her head. Listlessly, the ninja's eyes rolled up toward the sky.

"Yuffie!"

The teenager turned her head slowly in the direction of the voice with her face turned down, as if her neck found it hard to support the weight.

Tifa gazed at her worriedly from her place near the cabin. "Yuffie, come inside. It isn't going to be safe up here once the storm kicks in full swing."

"I feel better out here." Yuffie rasped, barely audible over the roar of the wind. "I don't feel _trapped_ out here."

Tifa gave her a sympathetic look, "I know, sweet heart." she came closer, her arms held out, "But the pill Lenna gave you is all ready taking effect. You can barely hold yourself up now, don't you see? We can sleep until morning. You'll feel better then."

Yuffie lifted her head higher and gave Tifa a look so uncharacteristically despondent that the fighter's heart wrenched and she immediately swept the girl into her embrace. "I can't get up," The ninja managed to say. "I need...help..." Tifa slung the girl's arm over her shoulders and with her other hand gripping her waist, hefted Yuffie from the floor of the deck. "I need help getting up, Rusty..." the ninja said quietly.

"It's the sea sickness. You might be suffering from a bit of vertigo along with your nausea..." Tifa said. She recalled how Aeris, once long ago, had helped the ninja with her illnesses. Dredging up her memory of how the gentle healer had taken care of the matter, she carried her lover down to the cabin. "You won't suffer much longer."

Inside, Tifa laid her down on their cot gently. The girl seemed to pour onto the mattress like liquid, her body weak and her limbs too uncertain of their environment to provide any stable support. Yuffie let out a rush of air, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as another wave of nausea rushed over her. She rolled toward the wall and hugged herself, as if trying to protect herself from some outside influence. Tifa sat on the edge of the bed as her teeth bit into her lower lip.

"I hate this space." Yuffie said quietly, her eyes covered by her hair. "It makes it a little harder to breathe..."

Tifa sighed heavily and reached her hand over to brush the girl's hair away from her face. "I know, Yuffie." The woman took the blanket from beneath the pillow and laid it over the ninja. She then scooted further onto the bed and laid back onto it, her right arm propping up her head as her feet dangled off the edge of the cot. She rubbed Yuffie's arm, which felt cold. "Is it okay if I lay with you?" she asked tentatively. She sensed some distance between herself and the girl, and feared making things worse by encroaching on the girl's need for independence. It made the fighter anxious and depressed.

Yuffie didn't answer for a moment. Tifa wondered if that invisible line had been crossed and the girl would shut her out in favor of salvaging her wounded pride. "This entire situation has turned out to be a nightmare for her. And her being sick doesn't help." Tifa thought, her eyes turning downcast. "I don't want her to feel like she's failed. I don't want her to feel like it's out of her hands. ...And I don't want her to feel like she's alone in this. But how do I do that if she doesn't trust me to help? If that's the case, then maybe I'm no real help at all?"

Then Yuffie rolled onto her back, her gaze lidded and her breathing deep. She was all ready beginning to feel the affects of sleep. Her mind doing turns, the girl mumbled, "Hold me?"

Tifa, with a long warm smile, leaned forward and kissed the girl's brow as her other arm came to pull Yuffie close to her. The girl snuggled close, her eyes falling shut at the feel of the fighter's embrace. "...Thank you." she said. "These close walls...freak me out..." she buried her face into Tifa's neck, and the woman squeezed her tenderly. "If...I'm going to be...crushed...let it be by something...I...like..." Yuffie's voice trailed away.

Tifa closed her eyes, waves of joy rolling over her that her attempts at comfort were not rejected. The girl had been on the verge of sleep for a time. Now that she had allowed herself to relax, the exhaustion that had haunted since early morning came to claim its body. The fighter, as the boat rocked and the sound of rain thundering on the deck rang about her, found herself headed toward the same path. Quietly and with her mind on simpler things than scandal and social decadence, Tifa fell asleep.

* * *

When the fighter woke again it was to the sound of a pen being scratched on paper. A light across from Tifa and Yuffie's cot burned, and threw shadows along the wall. Groggy and a little sore from the stiff mattress, she turned her head to see who it was.

Lenna looked up at her, her azure gaze illuminated by the small flash light clipped onto the clipboard she wrote on. A slim silver pen in her hand, she halted her writing. "Did I wake you?" she asked.

Tifa shook her head quietly. "No, s'okay..." she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Yuffie, who was deep in sleep. With her hand, she gently traced the side of the girl's face, and her eyelids fell half-shut. "I wish she could stay this way..." the woman whispered, more to herself.

"It's been an ordeal, hasn't it?" Lenna asked her.

Tifa turned her head slightly, her eyes still on Yuffie. "It's been rough." she replied quietly. The ship rolled over a particular high wave. The ninja's body pressed against hers, and the woman held her closer as she pressed her lips against the girl's head. Yuffie stirred slightly, her hands gripping at the front of Tifa's shirt and her face nuzzled her neck. Perhaps she had become lucid for a moment, for she mumbled against the woman's skin before she quieted again. Tifa sighed and laid her head back so that she stared at the cot above them. The mattress over head had sunk in somewhat. Someone was asleep above. Most likely it was Baxter.

Lenna watched all this, the tip of her pen at her lips. "I like watching couples." she said suddenly. "They seem good. Like fun."

Tifa, with a small frown, twisted her upper body to properly stare at the female soldier. "Pardon?"

The other woman tilted her head and stared up at the ceiling. "I find it hard to relate sometimes." she shrugged. "That's all." She pointed at her paper with her pen. "I've got a doctor who tells me to write things down. Ideas I get." She grinned, but it seemed off somehow, like she were only doing it for the purpose of communicating an idea. "I think this one sounds right."

Tifa blinked. "Um...you have to see a doctor?" Chills went up the woman's skin. She resisted the urge to shiver, despite the warmth she received from Yuffie and the blanket over her legs.

Lenna looked at her. Tifa sat up stiffly. "Didn't I just say I did?" the soldier said. She tapped her pen against her chin. "Y'know, this mission was really dull. Normally our jobs are more exciting, but I can't say this was very fascinating...You really didn't need us at all, I don't think."

Tifa shrugged, her gaze wary. "Maybe not." she replied.

"You don't seem as upset as your partner."

"Well, I _am_ upset. But...I don't know. I think this whole running away thing makes Yuffie feel ashamed. And," the woman tugged anxiously at her ear, "Well let's just say I might've put her in a sour mood before hand."

Lenna nodded, then pointed at Tifa. "So...it's _your _fault she's such a mess?"

The fighter first nodded her head, then did a double take. "Wait, _what?_ No! I mean, well, not entirely!" she slumped. "I guess..."

"Your uncertainty doesn't make sense." Lenna said matter-of-factly. She circled something on her paper.

"Just what do you have to see a doctor for, anyway?" Tifa asked, sore at Lenna's obtrusive judgment. "You say you find it hard to relate, but that could mean a lot of things. I'd think that soldiers, especially those working in such a delicate field as you do, would have to be mentally sound."

"I _am_ mentally sound."

"So why the doctor?"

"Because a part of my brain was cut away by Hojo's scientists when I was sixteen years old. My capacity for fear, anger, and happiness was taken out of my skull forever." Lenna made another scribble on her paper, her tone casual and uninterested as if she had explained her situation hundreds of times. Tifa's face, meanwhile, went slack with shock. Of all the answers received from naïve questions, years down the line, she would rank _that_ as one of the most harrowing.

"They captured me during a skirmish at Fort Condor," Lenna went on to say. "Environmentalists and Shinra troops never did get along, so I doubt the reason for the conflict was very big. My mother, father, and older sister were taken to a prison in Junon and were charged as terrorists. They were executed one by one. I was the next to be killed when an executive order came from Midgar that I was to be sent alive to Shinra HQ. Apparently I was the youngest prisoner the company had at the time and they wanted to use me for an experimental study. Something about the stage of my brain development made me a prime candidate. Details elude me even now, I'm afraid." She gave a noncommittal shrug.

"...I'm always asked how it is that I can continue living—and I cannot say that Shinra's experiments did not leave something to be desired, I suppose—but how do you miss what you feel you've never had?" Lenna shook her head, "Because of what was done to me, I can't even remember what it was like to have emotions. I remember being like everyone else, but the actual concept of _feeling_ is beyond my capacity to recall. It would be like..." Lenna paused and her gaze turned upward. "...Like trying to explain to a person born blind what 'colors' are." She nodded. "Exactly like that." The soldier continued writing on her paper, unaware or uncaring of the effect she had had on her listener.

Tifa sat rigid in her place, now no longer from fear of Lenna, but of horror for what had been done to her. "Oh Shiva...I didn't..." she turned her head and stared at her hands, as if some blame lay tainted in the folds of her palms. "I didn't know Hojo did anything like that...as far as I knew he was only interested in Jenova—"

"Oh he was," Lenna explained, and her pen once again halted. She looked at Tifa with another fixed smile. "But after the incident with Sephiroth, President Shinra ordered for Hojo to look into ways to prevent that from happening again. He wanted the chaos variable removed completely from the equation. Jenova inflicted madness, and madness largely affects emotion. Take away emotion, and the fire that fuels chaos simply becomes a new perception on things—and _that_ is easily controlled." Lenna shrugged, "But Professor Hojo wasn't very interested. That's why he never dealt with me directly. I think he admired and adored Jenova just as it was, and didn't want to change it's way of function."

"But did they inject you with Jenova's cells?" Tifa asked, her eyes wide and her skin pale. She imagined Lenna, as old as Yuffie when the fighter first met her, trapped and violated inhumanely. Unnerved at some people's capacity for evil, the brunette hugged herself.

"They were going to, but Hojo's specimen hunters captured a new plaything shortly before the procedure. It was something his small staff couldn't resist—a creature of an undocumented species. Hojo called him Red XIII. You knew him as Nanaki. Because of him, the injection was put off."

"Nanaki..." Tifa breathed. It occurred to her that none of the team had ever asked exactly how long their friend had been held captive by Shinra, or exactly what had been done to him. It had gone unsaid that what had happened was never to be inquired about. Whenever the proud beast happened to mention his time there, it was with hackles raised and fangs bared. Tifa didn't consider, or perhaps did not _wish_ to consider, the horrors Nanaki had faced while imprisoned by Hojo.

"At any rate, in the brief time of distraction, I was able to escape thanks to a lab assistant and a soldier." She pointed up at the cot over Tifa and Yuffie's. "Baxter. He used to be with Shinra, but when he saved me he deserted the military and we escaped to the Northern Continent."

"And the lab assistant?"

"She was discovered and killed." Lenna said. She tapped her pen once on the clipboard, then wrote a small note at the top of her paper.

Tifa stared up at the cot over them, surprised at this revelation and sorely wishing Yuffie had been awake to hear it. Perhaps if the ninja realized this side of the man, she wouldn't despise him so?

"So Reeve knows about your condition?" the woman asked the female operative, her face now somber and respectful.

Lenna nodded. "Yes. He's actually paying neurologists to see if they can help me somehow. I don't think it's possible. That science is beyond our present capabilities, and I doubt I'll see it achieved in my lifetime."

"You never know. Things could turn out well."

"What's to say they're so bad now? I think my life is interesting."

"You didn't tell me how it was you get by without being able to feel anymore. What keeps you going from day to day?"

"Not being bored."

Tifa stared at her. Lenna glanced at her with a quirked eyebrow. "I mean it," she said. "While I may not feel anything, my mind still works. My body still functions. I try to keep myself preoccupied at all times. In down time, I play puzzles and video games. They keep my reflexes sharp. When I'm not doing that, I write. I've observed lots of things since I escaped Shinra, and have viewed great dilemmas as one truly impartial. I figure I could write a book about my ideas and realizations some day. I think that'd be fascinating."

"And so one of the things you think interesting are _couples?_"

"Yes."

"Maybe you recall what it's like to love, then! Maybe seeing others together makes you happy?"

Lenna shrugged, "I've come to find that perhaps, in my own way, I know something of happiness and love...but not in the ways you define it. I don't feel things that way anymore."

"Then how is it that you've remained with Baxter this long? Maybe you actually love him?"

"It has been mostly through his efforts that we've remained together as long as we have. I don't know what it would be like without him...but the idea of him not being near me doesn't really bother me. I'm not sure if that is because of my condition, or because I really don't feel I need Baxter." Lenna leaned back against the wall as her eyes turned glassy. "I never considered that." the woman said in a low voice.

"Oh..." Tifa said, as she leaned forward onto her bent knees. She was afraid she may have inspired a negative idea in the soldier's head. She tried to think of how to correct this mistake when Yuffie stirred again next to her. The ninja gave a small shiver and curled toward Tifa's body, seeking her warmth. The woman stroked the girl's hair. "I can't believe that happened to you. I didn't even know that something like that was_ possible_..." the woman shook her head, her gaze dark._ "_Even with Shinra gone and Jenova destroyed, their legacy echoes on around us like an invidious_wraith_..." the woman hissed beneath her breath.

Lenna looked at her, her eyes wide. "Hey, that's really good." she pointed at her paper. "Can I write that down?"

Tifa blinked and stared at her, her cheeks pink. "Um..." she scratched her head, "You really want to? I was only thinking out loud."

"But it sounded nice. 'Invidious' is a good word."

"For some reason Jenova reminded me of it...because it was a big veiny monster, and the 'vidious' part of 'invidious' sorta sounds like 'veins'...I guess. Don't _you_ think it does??" The fighter looked at Lenna uncertainly, her brows pressed together in confusion.

Lenna stared at her.

"...Can I write down what you said or not?"

* * *

"Wake up."

Tifa felt a hand shake her. She sucked in air sharply, annoyed that her rest was once again disturbed. After Lenna and Tifa's conversation finished, the soldier had gone up to the cabin above to relieve Henley of his post and allow the man time to rest. Not interested in speaking anymore, the fighter had gone back to sleep. At the present, she wasn't sure what time it was or how long it had been since she last had been awake.

Groggily, the fighter squinted her eyes at the blurred face that peered down at her. The light in the sleeping quarters had been turned on. Tifa rubbed at her eyes, in an attempt to clear them. "Wuzgoinon?" the fighter mumbled.

"It's been twelve hours. You need to eat. Ms. Kisaragi too if she gets up." The fighter's eyes opened again, and she was able to make out Baxter as he turned to leave. He still wore his special white contacts, which Tifa thought strange.

"Mm'kay." She turned to her side and looked at the ninja. The girl didn't seem any closer to waking. Careful the fighter disentangled herself and turned off the lights. She used the ladder to ascend to the main cabin, where the others were seated and all ready eating. Henley sat in the navigator's chair with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel egg sandwich in the other. Bits of egg littered the floor around him. Baxter leaned against the counter near the hatch a bowl of oatmeal in his hands. Lenna sat in a low cushioned chair in the corner next to the closet. She ate toast with jam. Outside, through the windows, the fighter could see the rain had stopped.

"Morning." Tifa said as she shut the hatchway carefully. The others mumbled responses, preoccupied with their meals.

Henley pointed at the microwave and cupboards. "We've got bread, microwavable stuff, and coffee. Help yourself!"

Tifa nodded, her hunger suddenly voracious. She knelt next to the cupboard and opened it. Inside on the first shelf were plastic bowls, plates, and cups. The second shelf held boxes and bags of microwavable goods, as Henley said. And at the bottom shelf there was the toaster, bread, and coffee mugs. "The mugs are on the bottom," Tifa noted aloud.

"To keep them from breaking," Lenna answered, now eating a banana. "Sometimes things fall out of the shelves, even when we keep them secured with racks and tie the cupboards shut." she gestured toward Henley. "He doesn't know how to tie a proper knot."

"Yeah," Baxter said, with a glance at Henley. "How'd you get into our division if you can't even manage a proper knot?"

Henley, who was about to sip his coffee, lowered his hand and made an indignant noise with his tongue. "I know how to tie knots, all right fellas?" Suddenly he screwed up his face in confusion. "But y'know...I never got how ship cook's managed to keep all their stuff all right. How d'you figure they manage in a storm? You can't tie it _all_ down...can you?"

"Maybe they do." Lenna said with a shrug. "Maybe they actually know how to tie knots."

"Why do you care?" Baxter asked the man, "You don't have to cook."

"What do you mean!? I get the coffee done and make that toast you like so much...AND I keep the cupboard lookin' neat!" he looked to Tifa and jerked his chin toward the cupboard, "Isn't the cupboard neat??"

Tifa, who was preparing herself a bowl of cereal, paused and gazed at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um...I guess so?" she answered uncertainly.

Henley looked at Baxter proudly, "See!! I handle the responsibilities any ship cook does. I got a right to wonder and worry about that sort of stuff."

"Like that is so hard. Did you pull something rearranging the plastic bowls or did the packets of instant oatmeal do you in? Or wait, wait...did you get coffee grounds in your eye? Was the tie for the bread bag too difficult? Should we put you down for worker's comp?" Baxter took a bite of his oatmeal as his subordinate sputtered disbelievingly.

"That hurts my feelings!" Henley cried. "That cuts me so deep I think I'm going to _die!_" He looked at Lenna sympathetically. "Len! Don't you think I'm the ship cook? Don't you think I've got a right to wonder about how to go about my job?"

Lenna frowned at him. Again, it was more for the purpose of communicating an idea versus there being any feeling behind the action. "But you didn't make my breakfast. If you were ship cook, you'd have made my breakfast. ...And you'd know how to tie a decent knot."

Henley was struck silent by this shocking betrayal. He looked at Tifa, who was about to pour her milk into her bowl of cereal. "WAIT!!" he screamed. The fighter shrieked and nearly dropped the carton as some of the flakes from her cereal bowl spilled to the floor.

"_What?_" She cried as she looked around in bewilderment. "What is it!?"

Henley sprang from his seat and crossed over to her. He set his coffee down on the microwave and took the milk and bowl from her hands. "Let me pour that for you. I'm ship cook, after all." he said pleasantly.

Tifa stared at him, exasperated.

Baxter let a chuckle rumble deep in his throat, and as he did so, a full honest smile spread across his face. The fighter saw this and was caught off guard by it. What she had seen of the man had been cold and even unnerving. Despite Lenna's story the night before, the woman still found it difficult to imagine Baxter as anything but a hard-edged soldier. But here, he was relaxed, allowing his attention to be occupied by something simple and frivolous. The fighter marveled at this show of ease.

She looked at the three soldiers individually: Lenna quiet and detached—but sincere (perhaps to the point of being gratuitous); Henley, humorous and upbeat even when it seemed inappropriate; and finally, Baxter, whose cold exterior barely contained the dark person within. On their own, one couldn't see how they would manage for long. Each in their own way would succumb to the dangers of life in solitude. But together...

And it was then, all at once Tifa realized—

"They're a family."

She blinked as Henley handed her bowl of cereal back with a spoon. "Bon appetit, my sweet! You'll never taste a bowl of cereal as good as one made by Henley Inwell!"

"How do you _make_ a bowl of cereal? You can put together one, but you don't _make_ one."

"Darn it, Len, why do you all ways _insist_ on your stupid semantics!?"

* * *

Yuffie turned in her bed. She felt her head was thick and swollen, and her body ached from staying in the same position so long. With a mouth that felt dry and disgusting, she slowly rolled to the edge of the cot where she sat slouched with her face buried in her hands. She was still on the boat. The ordeal wasn't over yet.

But the girl felt better. For the moment. It wouldn't be long before her sea sickness would catch up to her.

The hatchway opened and the ninja looked up to see Tifa climb down the ladder. When the older woman saw her, she smiled. "Hey! You're awake!" she said.

"Unfortunately," Yuffie grumbled, ill-tempered.

Tifa sat next to her. "You don't think you'll make it? We're only a half-hour off-shore."

"Really?" the ninja perked up, glad to hear of solid land so near.

"Yeah. I was worried. You pretty much slept two days without getting up or eating anything."

"Two days? Really!?"

"Yeah, it's about six o' clock in the evening right now. I think we left Costa Del Sol yesterday a little after six in the morning."

"Oh man...I think I woke a few times, but I just made myself go back to sleep when I did." Yuffie rolled her shoulders once, then rubbed her neck. "I'm stiff as heck for it, but at least I didn't ralf all over the place, I guess."

Tifa scooted back further onto the bed and massaged the girl's shoulders. Yuffie sighed and closed her eyes, "That feels good..."

"So you'll be fine till we dock?"

"I'll be fine once I get up deck, I think. If I stay in this sardine can any longer, I think I'm gonna go totally nuclear!" The ninja looked back at Tifa with a blank face and grabbed the fighter's knee. "Come up deck with me?"

Tifa gazed back at her for a moment, then nodded. "Sure."

Yuffie stood from the cot and the fighter followed her, ready to steady the girl should she find herself dizzy. The ninja did indeed sway a bit, and she closed her eyes as she tried to steady herself. But with a deep breath, she managed to make it to the ladder with little to no trouble. Relieved to see the girl stronger, Tifa followed her up the ladder.

Outside, on the deck, Yuffie tilted her head back and breathed in deep. The sky was gray. The wind was cold and sobering. She spread out her arms and fanned her fingers, felt the sweat in her palms cool and dry to nothing. Her hair blew in a disorderly tangle; the speed of the boat pushed it from her face, but a strong southern wind made her hair chaotic. Her dark eyes fixed on the dark looming titan that was Junon. She hugged herself and scowled.

Tifa came up slowly behind her, aware that the girl was preoccupied. She carefully wrapped her arms around the ninja's slim mid-riff and nuzzled her ear. "What're you thinking?" Tifa asked gently. Even so close, the fighter's voice seemed frail against the howling gusts that swept around their bodies. Carefully, the fighter pulled Yuffie with her to the railing, where they both leaned to the side against it.

"Nothing," Yuffie said automatically, but she quickly closed her eyes and ducked her head. "Uh, I mean..."

Tifa kissed the back of her exposed neck.

The ninja squeezed her hands and leaned back in to the woman. The fighter squeezed her tighter at the action and savored the feeling. A fire crept up her legs.

"I was just thinking—it's been three years since we came back to Junon...but on what terms are we going? Our heads are going into the sand, so just what the heck can we do there? Can we even manage to see Priscilla?"

"We will." Tifa said with lidded eyes fixed forward toward the nearing coast line. "We'll figure something out."

"There were things I wanted to do, but I guess that's outta the question..."

"Yuffie, this is temporary, remember? We're just doing this to keep them from gaining control of—"

"Our coming out of the closet?" Yuffie grinned. "That's funny. I thought they all ready kicked us out."

"Well, we can still get a handle of the situation. I'd prefer doing that over allowing them to poke at my right as a human being."

"Point taken. But gawd—that goofy phrase! 'Coming out of the closet'...what closet do you suppose we tumbled out of?"

"I think I came out of a _broom_ closet."

"Nah, I bet you came out of a walk-in closet, like me, with lots of stylish numbers hung up on polished wood hangers."

"You think?"

"Rusty, please. You're with _me_. I'm high-class."

A laugh burst out of Tifa at this exclamation, and Yuffie, pink cheeked, turned to give the fighter a look of indignation. "Hey!" she exclaimed. When the older woman didn't stop laughing, she gave Tifa's hand a small pinch.

"Ouch!" the fighter exclaimed between giggles. She turned Yuffie around and held her close by the waist. "That hurt you know..." she said with a pouted lip. Her humor threatened to spread a smile across her face, but the woman fought the urge so that only the corners of her lips twitched.

"That's a lip to bite, Tifa. That's a lip to _bite._ I'd be careful if I were you, cowgirl."

"Aren't you going to kiss it to make it better? It's still stinging..."

"Yeah? Well I've got an ache I've been meaning to ask you about, Tifa..." Yuffie smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Think you can help me with it?"

The fighter blushed bashfully and softly brushed her nose against the ninja's. "I don't know...can I?" she asked carefully. Thoughts like ink black fear blossomed on her mind, thin and fragile, and spread through her consciousness against a stark white background charged with excitement. The mixture was strange but scintillating. Tifa thought of the night before and tried desperately to decide what she really wanted.

Intensely aware that her words had caused the woman's humor to fade, Yuffie reached up a hand and traced the fighter's jaw line. With her other hand, she ran it through Tifa's hair and let it stop at the base of the woman's head, where she carefully pulled her closer for a kiss. Tifa's eyes fell shut when their lips met.

When the ninja pulled away, she did so with a smile. "I think you can. But I'm a big girl. I can suck it up and wait. They tell me good things are worth waiting for, y'know? I was bound to do it _some_day."

Tifa giggled nervously and lowered her gaze, her hair spilling over her shoulder and curtaining her face. "Are you telling me you're gonna work it out yourself?" she jested, relieved and in a small way disappointed.

Yuffie caressed the woman's back and grinned mischievously. "Cripes, Tifa! I didn't think you talked that way. It's sorta hot!" the ninja poked her side. "Come on, say something else. Whisper it in my ear, Rusty."

"Don't poke there!" Tifa exclaimed with a small jump. "It makes me tickle! Hey, HEY!!"

"Whoops, sorry, a chill ran through me. Gawd! It came again! ...And again, and again, and again—"

Tifa pulled away from Yuffie, laughing hysterically. "No stop, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry to interrupt your tickle-fest my sweets, but I'm afraid Baxter wanted to talk to you before we arrive at the dock." Henley's round face beamed at them from where he stood near the cabin. His eyes widened when he pointed at Yuffie. "Oh, hey! You look a lot better!" he gestured at Tifa slyly, "Guess she's enough to keep your mind preoccupied from the waves huh?" He winked with a small chuckle.

Tifa turned beet red.

Yuffie grit her teeth at him, "Vanish, beach-ball head. You're bringing my nausea back." Truthfully, she seemed a little paler than when she had woken up. Her conversation with Tifa really _had_ kept her mind from thinking about how the boat rolled, or how the horizon never seemed to stay still, or how she felt like she were moving even when she _wasn't_... The ninja placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. It had been in the back of her thoughts, but her distraction had allowed her to defy her condition and successfully keep from drowning in it.

But suddenly, that magic seemed gone.

Tifa immediately noticed how the ninja gripped the guard rail and how her face now went from pale to green. She reached out a hand with an uncertain grimace. "Yuffie?" she said tentatively.

Yuffie, with one hand on her stomach and her lips paper white, turned toward the water quickly and retched. Tifa face-palmed and sighed wearily. Henley cringed and looked away.

"Cripes, I don't think even Hades _himself_ can take credit for what _you've_ got, sister!" he exclaimed with a shudder.

Both women imagined throwing him overboard.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm grumpy because I had to edit everything in this site's ridiculous editor twice because the first time the data didn't send when I clicked to save changes. I have a half hour till midnight. I decided to forego reading the new Strangers in Paradise book I bought (and you all must read this comic btw, it's an amazing epic romance between two women. A classic in my opinion... Ha, ha, Katchoo rulez!!1!1!!!) in order to finish the chapter for a Valentine's day post. I'm cutting it close but here I am!!

As much as I like you guys, I'm not pandering when I say that Roland and Mason are coming back...no seriously, I'm not! I was sorta planning on that. I'm surprised at how much you guys warmed up to the two, especially Roland. But he's a nice guy. People are allowed to like nice guys. I myself like the ambiguous characters a bit more. The next chapter will indeed be fun to write...

In my defense I'd like to say that I know nothing of boats, military procedure, or motion sickness!

But enough of that...thanks for your time, for your reviews, and your support! Remember to check my profile for updates on new chapters ladies n' gents!!


	26. Fourth Stop: Junon

"_See me comin to town with my soul  
Straight down out of the world with my fingers  
Holding onto the devil I know  
All my troubles'll hang on your trigger  
Take your eyes and your mind from the road  
Shoot your mouth if you know where you're aiming  
Don't forget to pick up what you sow  
Talking trash to the garbage around you_

_See me kickin the door with my boots  
Broke down out in a ditch of old rubbish  
Snakes and bones in the back of your room  
Handing out a confection of venom  
Heaven's drunk from the poison you use  
Charm the wolves with the eyes of a gambler  
Now I see it's a comfort to you  
Hammer my bones on the anvil of daylight_

_I won't give up that ghost  
It's sick the way these tongues are twisted  
The good in us is all we know  
There's too much left to taste that's bitter"_

"**E-Pro" by Beck**

* * *

In the cockpit.

Yuffie blinked across at the woman before her, her expression dubious. She frowned. "Are you serious?" she asked Lenna, who put on a large pair of sunglasses next to her. "They like..." the girl reached up to her forehead and made a slicing motion with her finger. "_Snikt!!_"

Lenna looked at her with one hand on her hip. "Not so much, _snikt_ but..." She reached a hand up like Yuffie and made as if she were drilling a hole in her head and scooping something out. "_Brrm. Slocht!_"

Yuffie squirmed on the spot. "Oh my _gawd!!_ That's so—" she cut herself off abruptly as she froze and looked at Lenna with a mortified expression, "Uh, I mean...y'know," she cleared her throat and patted Lenna on the shoulder. "That sucks. A lot."

Lenna smiled at her. She had on a moss green cotton-polyester jacket on over a white button up shirt and a pair of brown corduroy pants. Hidden beneath the jacket on her side was her holstered firearm. "I don't think I've had someone react quite that way." she said to the ninja.

The teenager squinted at her suspiciously. "In what way?"

The soldier didn't respond. She simply continued to smile her phantom smile. Yuffie, unnerved, sidled toward Tifa, who was busy trying to fit her hair into a fisherman's hat. "Tifa, did you know that—"

"Yep." the woman said. She caught her tongue between her teeth as she pulled her hat over the loose bun.

Yuffie rubbed her neck and looked down at the ground. "Oh."

Baxter, at the stern, cleared his throat and held up his hand. Today he had on a gray zip jacket and a black cotton t-shirt with blue jeans. The ninja guessed that his firearm was concealed beneath his jacket as well. In his hand, the little black square he had before flashed a three-dimensional map into the air again, and everyone gathered near to look at it. "We're entering the city through the militia port. From there we'll blend in with the crowd—so it's important that Ms. Lockhart and Ms. Kisaragi disguise themselves well before we enter the general public. This entire operation is being kept secret, so the police are unaware of our presence...and on that respect, so are the media." Baxter pointed at Yuffie. "I have a wig for you. A long one to cover your hair."

"A wig!?" Yuffie exclaimed. "That's bogus, I don't need one! Just give me a hat like Tifa and I'll be fine!"

"We only have one hat, and we brought that specifically for her. This wig should be enough to throw off people's attention." Baxter reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out a red mop. He held it out to Yuffie, who shirked it.

"Gawd, you're kidding! I'm a carrot top!? It won't even be _convincing!_"

Tifa looked at her with feigned disappointment. "But I like red heads..."

Henley clapped his hands together and held them up to his cheek as his eyes turned dreamy and distant. "You and me both, sister." he sighed. Today he wore a navy blue long sleeve shirt and a black silk vest and black khakis, his weapon also concealed beneath.

Baxter snapped his fingers, his slim face contorting in annoyance. "Hey! Focus. When we get out there we can't mess around. You two," the pale-gazed man pointed at Yuffie and Tifa, "Should avoid talking with anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. You'll need to avoid any outward show of affection too. That sort of thing just attracts unwanted attention." He pointed at himself and the other soldiers. "Me, Henley, and Lenna will watch your sides. If we somehow get split up, make it to Junon Harbor and wait there. Either we'll meet up again or someone will come to get you." He looked at Yuffie pointedly. "Understand?"

The ninja rolled her eyes. "I get it. Yes, fine. Junon Harbor. I will totally go there if any photographers manage to slide in between us."

Baxter nodded and looked at his team. "You two, come here. I want to speak to you in private..."

As the special operative and his companions stepped outside, Tifa turned to Yuffie and gripped her shoulder. "You feeling any better?"f

"The lemon and water Lenna gave me is keeping me from tossing, so I'll be good till we get off this damn boat," Yuffie said as she curled her lip at the wig. She held it up to Tifa and shook it suspiciously. "You really like red heads?"

Tifa shrugged, a smile on her face. She put on a pair of plastic sunglasses as she said cheekily, "Put the wig on and I'll tell you..."

Yuffie smirked and pulled it over her head.

The Severe Whisper pulled into the dock twenty minutes later, and there were calls from the dock workers as Lenna and Baxter tossed them their rope. The dock was like the one at Costa Del Sol, but busier. The loading ramp came down and Henley called to Tifa and Yuffie, who waited at the stern. "Okay ladies! The big moment! Do me proud!"

Yuffie leaned forward and stuck her tongue out at the man, the auburn strands of her wig brushing her shoulders as she did so. Tifa shook her head and pushed up her plastic shades as they slid down the ridge of her nose for the umpteenth time.

"My head itches," Yuffie hissed as she scratched at the top of her wig. Her and the fighter walked to the loading ramp, their bags in their hands. Baxter and Lenna waited for them patiently. "I can't wait to get this rag off my head."

Tifa adjusted her hat. "Well at least your head is getting circulation. I'm starting to get a headache from how my head is stuffed into this thing with my hair!"

Henley came after them, and the group came down the loading ramp. Baxter held up his finger. "Give me a moment to check into the commons here, then we'll go." He walked toward a building to the far side of the dock. Henley stretched. "Finally! Off of that tin can. Maybe things will get more interesting now that we're on land again."

Tifa tugged at her ear absently. "I wonder what else the media has cooked up since we left the Western Continent...do you think they've bothered the others yet?" The twenty-three-year-old turned to look at her companion.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Are you kidding?" She crossed her arms and the muscles in her jaw twitched. "Those worthless slugs probably hit them up, first chance they got." Suddenly, a devious smile spread across her face. "But I bet my old man must've spat out his tea when he heard. Serves him right!" The ninja cried as she wiped harshly at her nose with her fist. "He always was a narrow-sighted, bugle-tooting, inconsiderate chump..."

Lenna looked up at the top of the walls surrounding the dock. Beyond it, all manner of commotion could be heard. "We'll have to be careful going through," she said in her flat voice. "I've heard that Junon has become quite dangerous since Shinra left."

Yuffie looked at the female soldier, then toward the city. A dark frown came over her face. "How bad has it got?" she asked slowly. The tone in her voice made Tifa look at her curiously.

Lenna shrugged. "Bad. That's all I've heard. Reeve and his organization don't operate here. I think he's considered helping the city officials, but his men are spread thin. He's going out on a limb just by helping you two."

Yuffie stared at her. She looked pale.

Baxter returned and held up a pink slip. "We're squared away. Let's get moving."

As the group followed him, Tifa leaned in and whispered, "What's the matter?"

The ninja looked at her for a moment, then shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I bet we won't even have to worry about it."

Tifa's face hardened. "Worry about what?" she asked flatly.

Yuffie sighed and scratched at her wig again. "Look its just...I got into some trouble with some people here. But I doubt we'd see them."

"What _kind_ of people?"

"Thugs. Just some thugs."

They came to the gates and the heavy doors slid back—the hum of an engine sounding through the air made both women look up. Baxter was at the head, Lenna on Yuffie's side and Henley on Tifa's. As the city greeted them, silence fell over the entire group. Yuffie blinked at the sight before her. It had been years since she had last come to the city, and though it seemed the same, there was an almost tangent feeling of animosity that pressed against her. Her body became stiff as they entered the public street and began to make their careful sojourn to safety.

The dark, wet pavement; the seedy stares of loiterers; the rowdy calls from sailors and city officials off-duty; the chaotic and illegible graffiti; the filthy stray cats; the jazz and cigarette smoke that crept and curled from open bars...

Junon.

Tifa felt anxiety curl itself in her gut, and she wanted it to be over. The city seemed detestable now—an irony that was not lost on her. The brunette wanted to ask Yuffie what kind of trouble she had gotten into in the past. She knew that the girl's adolescent shenanigans earned many grudges, and her arrogance and flippant attitude was enough to stir up ire in the calmest of situations. It was strange how the girl had matured to the point of being clear headed enough to exploit a situation—or to brush off a potential danger. But Tifa had also come to know that when prodded and provoked in just the right way, all progress Yuffie had made was tossed to the winds. She wanted to understand this side of her, this aspect that seemed sheltered beneath a thick layer of nonchalance. Without the understanding, without the reasoning as to _why _the anger came, the sting Tifa felt whenever Yuffie's ill temper was directed her way would hurt tremendously.

But she was afraid to ask. Afraid to hear of the bad things that lurked in Yuffie's shadows...And most of all, afraid to share the bad things that lurked in _hers._ Her self-doubt raked beneath the skin, and Tifa hugged herself in a vain attempt to block out the fears.

Yuffie glanced at her through the fiery locks of her wig and briefly touched her shoulder. She wanted to do more. She wanted to hold Tifa and tell her it would be all right. But that wasn't allowed—it would defeat the purpose of their disguises.

Disgruntled, she settled back into her respective space.

Their quiet trek led them to familiar branches of streets, further from the glare and glitter of the ocean and deeper into the dystopian dark that blanketed the ex-military base. Yuffie's concerns were assuaged when she saw a group of five policemen march by in formation—their rifles out and their masked faces turned resolutely forward. "Lenna's full of it." Yuffie thought to herself with a faint smile. "Junon may have problems, but their police can handle themselves. At any rate, this sector looks well protected...the best part of it all is that I think we're close to the elevator that goes down to the Harbor. Yeah...we're _totally _solid!"

The nineteen-year-old looked to Lenna, then to Tifa. She leaned over to whisper something to the fighter when she felt herself bump into something warm and hard. Startled, Yuffie reached a hand up to her head to make sure her wig was in place, and with searing eyes looked to see what she ran into. Baxter had stopped, and his hand hovered near his holstered gun beneath his jacket. Lenna and Henley had done the same. Tifa and Yuffie exchanged looks. Briefly the ninja looked around her. They were in a busy cross street, somewhere near the heart of Junon.

"Is there any particular reason you won't get out of our way?" Baxter said in his low graveled tone.

Yuffie tilted her head to peek around him, and her breath stopped short.

A slim red-headed man with a round face stood almost nose to nose with Baxter as he let a thin smile spread across his sunburned face. He had on a brown leather coat and a blue silk shirt, with closely-fitted black jeans and a pair of mahogany boots. He tilted his head back and spread his arms wide as if prepared to envelope the soldier in a hug. "What, mate? Have you got a problem with the par-_tic_-ular choice of route I've chosen? Don't you know I never skirt out of the way for nobody?" he said in a lilting voice.

Baxter clenched his jaw as he locked gazes with the man. He didn't blink. "Then we'll just go around you..." he said quietly.

Without ever taking his eyes off him, the special operative stepped to the side and tried to walk past. His team mates followed suite, Tifa and Yuffie caught between the two other soldiers. The ninja caught sight of at least six other men with the red head, and her heart beat quickened when she saw the modified pistols holstered on their sides. For a moment, it seemed they would pass without trouble—then the red headed man stopped Baxter with a slim dry hand. "Oi, hold up a minute friend." he said.

Baxter stopped and gazed at him warningly. "Take your hand off my chest."

"Answer me a question, would you?" The stranger asked, ignoring him. He poked a long finger into the blond man's shoulder. "Can you see? I mean, are you blind?"

From behind him, Yuffie and Tifa could see Baxter's muscles bunch beneath his jacket. "I can see fine." he growled. "These are only contacts."

"Contacts, eh? What, like those contacts people get that makes their eyes reflective—like mirrors?"

"Yes." The soldier said primly.

The red headed man chuckled, and patted the top of Baxter's head. "Cos I was about to say, it seems like the blind leading the blind here! I mean, bloody hell, is this some sort of caravan?" His lips curled to reveal filed canines. He looked to Yuffie and pointed at her slowly. "You got a reddy with you? Eh? She a natural reddy? Y'know how these dames are, mate. They'll swear till Gilgamesh comes that they're o' natch-_oo-ral_ a'fore they say otherwise."

He looked at Yuffie, and the girl winced beneath his hot searing gaze. "Are you in the 'otherwise' category, sweetheart?" he drawled.

Tifa tensed and her gaze darkened. "If you touch her...I'll make you regret it." she thought fiercely.

"Oi, Otter, don't these two flowers seem familiar?" One of the lackeys wheezed.

The man called Otter rubbed his chin and stepped back. His eyes widened. "Rotgut, why I think you're right! This girl _does _look familiar!"

Baxter shook his head and pushed Yuffie behind him. For the first time since she had met him, the girl didn't make any objections. "We're only out for a walk. Let us through." the man said quietly. Behind him, Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop her body trembling. Tifa put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her.

Otter laughed and tried to look around Baxter. "Yuffster! Yuffster is that you, love!? The little ninja that could! Oh, look at how much you've grown! Are those _tits _Isee through that poor disguise of yours, or are they part of the get up?" The red headed man cried jovially.

Baxter shoved him away roughly. "Get out of here slug!" He barked.

Abruptly, the sounds of guns loading pierced the air, and the soldier found himself facing down six gun barrels. On either side of him, Lenna and Henley had drawn their weapons as well.

Before anyone could do anything, however, Yuffie shoved her way forward so that she stood between Baxter and Lenna. Tifa, frightened at her lover's sudden daring and feeling compelled to be involved, slid in next to Baxter, her hands gripping the ninja's arm.

"Bastard!" Yuffie bit out, the deep shade of scarlet her face took unusual for her pearly complexion. "Just let us through, Otter, we don't want any trouble!"

Baxter looked at her, his white eyes narrowed to slits as he bared his teeth. "You know this man?" he asked fiercely.

The teenager glared at him briefly. "Of course I do, stupid!" She turned her eyes on Otter and his men, her fists clenched. "But that isn't the issue now, is it soldier boy?"

Otter winked cheekily at the ninja. "Did we blow your cover? Are we inconveniencing you, princess?" He scowled in disdain as he pointed at Tifa. "You trying to make a run for it with your lady love, here? Funny shit you read in the papers, Yuffster... Gross stuff. It made me want to vomit. I mean hell, love, you can't be serious. You _can't _be."

"You pig. You knew who we were the entire time. You were just toying with us, weren't you? Just what are trying to pull here, huh?" Yuffie's lip curled to a sneer. "Beat it, Otter...I mean it! We don't need to fight! What would your uncle say if he knew you were so far out of your territory?"

"Territory?" The auburn haired man blinked at her, then let out a booming guffaw. His men laughed with him, and Yuffie's blood drained at their confidence. Otter jabbed a thumb at her as he turned to his companions and chuckled, "'Territory!' '_Territory_,' she says!" His laughter died away and he gazed wildly at her, the bangs of his outgrown hair falling into his serpent like-eyes. "Look at the little ninja telling me what's what in _my_ own city!! You think you know better, princess? You been gone three years and you think you know better than your ol' buddy Otter?" The man's emerald eyes flashed something sinister, and his lips parted to show his sharp teeth. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol. "Yuffster..." he pointed his gun at Yuffie's head. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into..." Otter pulled the trigger.

The sharp noise shot through her heart and stole the voice from her throat. _Pain._ Hot red pain that flowed down her neck and onto her clothes. The wig fell from atop her head as the crowd around them scattered in a panic. She knocked into Lenna's body, her face shocked.

A body hit the dirty cement.

A man in his late fifties with a gray mustache and a bald spot lay on his back. Blood did not pool around his head, but the breath stopped short of his lips and his limbs went lax. The bullet had ricocheted inside his skull, destroying his brain.

Chaos blossomed like a bruise.

Tifa's quick push against Yuffie saved the girl, but caused her to fall back against Baxter. The man caught her easily, and with weapon drawn, fired back at the criminals before them. He shoved the fighter behind him as Henley fired as well. The policemen they had passed by came rushing toward them, rifles in hand. Two of Otter's men fell to the ground, the man himself instead dashed forward, his bravado knowing no bounds. Baxter pulled Tifa with him roughly as he broke into the panicked stream of people around them. But Otter wasn't after them.

Before Yuffie could seek the missing cartilage blasted from her right ear, an iron grip came to snatch her arm and drag her away. Dazedly, the ninja saw Tifa vanish among the frenzied current of strangers. She was going in the opposite direction. The civilians screamed and ran maniacally—like frightened insects startled from their somnambulism. She saw the fighter's eyes flash in fear, heard her own heartbeat pound in her ears like a terrified rabbit's.

Yuffie's legs recovered from their shocked clumsiness and she leaned back against the one who pulled her as she dug her heels in. "_No!_ Tifa! I can't leave her!" Yuffie screamed. Her eyes were turned in the direction she last saw her lover...but the next thing that greeted her eyes ceased her struggles and had her running more energetically with her would-be savior. Otter charged after them, his mouth set in an ugly snarl. The girl looked to see who led her on. Lenna did not look back at her. She led artfully and adroitly through the madness, her body tilted forward in determination.

It was evasive escape. Fleeing. Retreating.

_Running away_.

Lenna didn't stop even when Otter shot at them again. The bullet flashed past and Yuffie let out a low cry as her eyes widened as far as they possibly could. Blood spray. Another body fell—this time a young woman with a bag of groceries. Lenna skirted her prone body without a moment's hesitation and instead dragged Yuffie into a narrow street. Here the ground was uneven and gravelly. An open apartment door left by a tenant provided an easy haven as the female operative lead the ninja into the unknown space.

A hoarse shout cut the air as an old woman—unable to move quickly due to her wheelchair—shielded her face in morbid fear as Lenna and Yuffie zipped through her simple home to the tenant building's stairwell. They hurried up the stairs to the third floor where Lenna stopped before a door and with a grunt, kicked it in without trouble. A middle aged man in his underwear screamed and ran into another room as the soldier cut through his living room and opened his window. It went up high enough that she could half-stand on the window sill and look out if she wished. She took off her sunglasses and looked back at Yuffie. "We're going to jump to the roof of the next building." she said in a steady tone.

Before the ninja could respond, a siren wailed throughout the building and echoed down the streets. The girl's eyes widened. "Oh crap, the cops initiated the—"

"Which is why you need to jump quickly." Lenna cut in.

Junon was previously a military base, and as such had a special security program for especially serious scenarios—the best example being when Emerald Weapon attacked the city. Buildings and streets had a lock down feature that—when implemented—prevented the exit and entrance of any unauthorized personnel. Doors and windows were sealed by a thick bullet proof barrier. Meanwhile, streets were further protected by large metal blockades to prevent the movement of enemies deeper into the city. This divided the areas into smaller—more manageable sectors. The siren was as a warning for civilians to get out of the streets and into their homes...also to step clear of the barriers paths. The security measure did not stop if something was in its way. Countless pets and children died in this gruesome fashion, and the people of Junon learned quickly that they needed to move when the security siren went off.

Yuffie grit her teeth, and with a severe look toward her flat-toned companion she briefly looked out the window to see where she would land. The fall would be about ten feet, and the space between the two buildings had to be approximately six feet. With thin lips, Yuffie took a few steps back and breathed in deep. She dug the ball of her foot into the carpet as she pushed forward in a sprint and leaped out the window. The ninja saw the rooftop rush to greet her, and she bent her knees and rolled when she landed. She stumbled out of the way and looked back in time to see Lenna jump after her. She landed perfectly and stood without problem, her pistol drawn. The wail of the security sirens blared all around them.

At the window, Yuffie saw Otter appear. He stuck his arm out the window, pistol in hand, but all at once there was a thunderous 'shlack' as the locks that held down the window barriers disengaged. Alarmed he pulled his hand back, and as the security barriers shot up to block the windows, the teenager caught one last look of intense hate before Otter's face disappeared behind the seven inch thick metal.

* * *

Yuffie leaned against the wall and felt her ear, felt the blood trail and trickle along her jaw. The droplets fell like little rubies from her chin and stained her shirt. The bullet grazed her ear, and it stung incredibly. She knew the injury was minor, but a small chunk was taken out of her ear forever. The vanity in her mourned the missing flesh. The warrior in her—the greater part, or at least she liked to think it was—thanked Leviathan she was still alive.

She thought of the man who took the bullet in her place, dead between the eyes. She squeezed her eyes and tried to block out the image of his corpse being trampled by the panicked crowd.

Her breath came short. Her heart rammed against her rib cage unbearably. With a lip that trembled, Yuffie sank to the dirty ground, the brick wall she leaned against scraping against her back as she went down. "How did..." she reached a shaking hand to her ashen face and covered her mouth. Bile threatened to erupt.

Lenna, her eyes focused toward the two streets at either end of the alley, holstered her gun. She pulled Yuffie to her feet with one hand, and the girl didn't offer any protest. She seemed like a marionette doll.

"Who was the man that shot at us? Why didn't you tell us there would be a threat like this?" the soldier asked quietly. They re-entered the street at break-neck speed. Yuffie trailed behind her, her face blank and her eyes glassy. "Yuffie?" Lenna looked at the ninja.

"I didn't think anything would happen." Yuffie said shakily. Her eyes focused again. "Junon may have been a military base, but it was also famous for having its share of crooks. It was so bad that pirates literally made it their place of operation." she shook her head and turned to look at the people around her. They didn't seem confused, but afraid and angry. They wandered in the middle of the streets and shouted at the windows, which were shut up by barriers. Their loved ones were inside. "The gangs that worked here had an agreement not to pull stunts in certain places, like near or at the docks. It was bad for business. Attracted attention. The place we were at was one of them, but..." Yuffie looked around. The shock began to wear off, and with her regain of composure her mind worked out diligently the problem set before her. "It's been years since I've been to Junon. It's changed so much. Shinra doesn't run things here anymore." Yuffie's eyes narrowed. "I'd hate to say it, but this city's gotten worse without them."

"We need to get to the harbor. The others'll be there." Lenna said.

Yuffie pulled her arm away from the soldier sharply. "No."

The female operative stared. The teenager gestured around her. "Look at this Lenna! Look at these people! They're suffering because of a mistake I made in the past! ...Because of a mistake I made _now!_ Baxter had suggested going somewhere different from Junon, but I...I wasn't thinking clearly. Now _one_ idiot goes starting trouble and look where we are! This makes no sense! I can't just _run!!_"

"And what about Tifa?" Lenna asked with her arms crossed. "You need to be there for her."

"These guys didn't hesitate to shoot in a crowded and heavily guarded area. Didn't you see?" Yuffie's face grew grave. "The pirates control the city now. You think Otter's really going to stay trapped in that building until the cops find him? These stupid barriers won't keep him and his goons from moving around! But they'll keep _us_ from moving around! Tifa's in danger unless I can stop them."

"She's a grown woman. She knows how to fight. You don't need to be her knight, y'know."

"I _know_ she can fight, but she isn't as sharp as she used to be! Her stamina is especially shot, I'd imagine running away would've been enough to zap her energy."

"So what are you thinking? You want to wage a war with a gang of criminals powerful enough to control an entire city?"

"Don't be stupid, a ninja doesn't work that way. We attack the problem at its one weak source."

"And what's that?"

Yuffie sighed and looked down at her biker boots. With one last look around her, she turned and began to walk past Lenna toward the end of the street. The other woman followed. At the street sign, Yuffie looked up and nodded. "Lucky break." she said to herself. She pointed to her right, down the new street. "Her home should be down this way."

"Whose home?" Lenna asked.

"Otter's sister's."

"...The sister of the man who shot at us? Is that really wise? What if she turns us over to her brother?"

"She won't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's different."

"...Your tone of voice alone gives me reason to find complaint with this."

Yuffie licked her lips nervously. She ran a hand through her hair and stared at the people she passed as she continued walking. "Audrey is crazy." Yuffie hooked her thumbs into her back pockets. "She also happens to hate me. Like, a _lot_."

Lenna raised an eyebrow, her blank expression forming one that could be construed as judgmental. "And she can help us how? If she hates you then—"

"Look she's the only one who can talk Otter down, all right!?"

"I'm in charge of keeping you from getting killed." Lenna grabbed Yuffie's arm and pulled her back roughly. Her soulless eyes bored into the ninja's, who glared at her angrily. "In my opinion, this will only lead to trouble."

Yuffie wrenched away from Lenna. "Never touch me like that again, zombie."

Lenna gazed steadily at her. "You'd risk everything on the off-chance that this girl will help us? What about Tifa?"

"Don't use her as leverage, damn you! I'm doing this for _her_."

"How crazy is this girl, anyway?"

Yuffie paused. "Is there some kinda scale I'm supposed to go by to get it through to you? One to ten? One being the lowest?" she spread her arms out wide and leaned forward a little to shout. "Try one million, trillion, gazillion okay!? She's NUTS!! She's insane! She played chicken with cars, put bleach in people's drinks, and bit people so hard they _bled_—and when she was ESPECIALLY out there, she put a noose around her neck and sat out in the rain till she got sick! She's crazy, Lenna!! _CRAZY!!_ Kookoo, loopy, totally _back_wards! But you wanna know what?" Yuffie pointed in the direction they had come from. "She's different from those guys! She was the only one in her family who dreamed of being something other than a crook, all right? She dreamed of getting away from them all and living in a cottage by the sea. She dreamed of becoming a scientist to help make the environment better and to help the animals she loved! She's nuts because of the hard life she's lived, and the depression and the frustration and the fear she feels living in a world where sleeping with a gun underneath your pillow is advisable! If I can appeal to the good side in her, if I can just get her to forgive me and...and _help_ then..." Yuffie trailed away. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at Lenna. "Hey, wait a second, I don't have to explain jack to you, lady! I do what I want all right?"

"If we don't work together we'll get killed. I promise I'll help you if you'll only get things to make sense to me." Lenna said evenly.

Yuffie sucked at her teeth for a moment. Then she threw up her hands, "All right, fine. The way I see it, you know nothing of the tunnels or the secret passageways that run through this city, right? Shinra didn't even use those tunnels five years ago. They were too confusing, too inefficient. They stopped making maps about the layout and didn't even mention them to new recruits stationed here. There is _no way_ you can navigate them, even if you _have _heard of them."

Lenna crossed her arms and nodded her head slowly, "Go on..."

"But y'see, Audrey knows the tunnels like the back of her hand. She knows how to get in and out of the different sectors even when all of this security BS is going on. I know so. She took me through them once when Shinra shacked up because of some kinda riot."

"And what about the fact that she hates you?"

"She may hate me..." Yuffie said with a deep scowl. "But she isn't a murderer. She doesn't have it in her."

"Someone who's capable of putting bleach into people's drinks is incapable of murder?"

"Someone who's incapable of feeling is capable of gaging the moral mettle of others?" Yuffie returned hotly.

Lenna blinked at her. "...I didn't know you had the word 'mettle' in your vocabulary..."

Yuffie gave her a look of disbelief. "_Gawd!!_ Do I have the word 'literary idiot' printed on my forehead??" She pointed a finger suspiciously at the woman. "Tifa told you that story about how I misunderstood the word 'paternal' huh?"

The female soldier shook her head. "I just didn't peg you as a logophile."

"A logo-what?"

"Never mind...okay, before we lose more time, just tell me what the story is between you and these people so that I'm not left in the dark."

"You mean you'll help me?"

"Well how can't I? You used the word 'mettle' in your argument, after all."

"...Okay, now that's just irritating. I can't tell if you're joking or not. ...Uh, you _can _joke around, right?"

"I suppose so, yes."

Yuffie rubbed at her face. "Look, when we meet Audrey can you refrain from speaking? She'll definitely blow us off if you open your mouth too much."

"All right." Lenna crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. "So. The story, then?"

"Do you really think we have time? Can't you just understand that me and this girl used to be friends and in the end something bad happened to break us up?"

The female soldier shook her head, her long locks swishing like a cat's idle tail as she did so. "Not even in the most dire of times do military forces overlook the importance of a good briefing. If you want me to really be your back up—give me all the details."

"Meh, all right...you asked for it." Yuffie sat down on the sidewalk. Her ears picked up an old man crying and though it unnerved her, she turned her head to look. He seemed to blubber something about his dead dog.

She looked away and tried to ignore the other restless citizens.

"Okay, well...back when I was in Wutai," the ninja began, "I used to steal from tourists and soldiers who vacationed there. I did this for a while, and gathered up a bit of cash and materia from it—but it still wasn't enough for a rebellion—plus my dad knew what I was doing and always tried to stop me. I knew I had to get out of there and into the world if I was going to do any good. Then one day these _pirates _came..." Yuffie smiled sardonically. "Pirates. People may not believe it but there are bona fide pirates that still terrorize the seas. This ugly bunch I found had a load of materia on their ship along with these really wicked weapons. But silly me, I didn't _know _they were pirates at the time. Their ship seemed a pretty solid transport and a good mark all at once, so the night they left I sneaked on board, not knowing what I was signing myself up for. I sorta hoped my sea sickness wouldn't cause me any trouble, because it was bad even then, but I was wrong. I couldn't get to a bathroom or a sink or anything. I threw up on the floor of the cargo bay. The mess and the stench let the crew know there was a stowaway. It only took them five minutes to find me, sick and miserable, behind some crates in a corner."

The ninja looked at the woman, half-expecting a question or statement of some sort. Lenna remained quiet, however, her flat stare punctuated only by the occasional blink. Yuffie raised an eyebrow and continued with the corners of her mouth down-turned a fraction, "It was super scary. They debated on what to do with me. I was at least smart enough then not to tell them who I was, because I knew it would lead in some sort of ransom BS and those never turned out good anyway—but even then I couldn't keep my mouth shut from blurting out every _other_ stupid thing that popped into my head. After I rattled out every possible insult I knew both in the Common language and Wutainese, I finally shouted out, _'Let me join you!'_ ...And the bastards, they laugh.

"...But as luck would have it, there were two other kids on board. Their names were Otter and Audrey. They were brother and sister and their uncle was the captain of the ship. When they saw me they argued to keep me alive so long as I played with them. I was only...what? Nine? Ten? Audrey was the same age as me, and Otter was a year younger. At first I was sorta snotty and stand-offish with them...but y'know, they saved my life and seemed genuinely interested in me. We played, and after a while I forgot that I was ever in danger. I stayed with them in Junon. It was with their family that I learned how criminals worked—how _real _operations were run. I was good at hiding and stealing, but my greater skills I learned with them. No one was a better thief than Audrey...except maybe me. She was super smart, y'know? Like _really _smart. She liked reading about brainy stuff and had a real soft spot for animals. She hated Shinra as much as I did, and we became fast friends. I think after a year with them, I went off on my own for the first time. Out, into the woods, where travelers were most vulnerable. But I'd always go back to Junon after a few weeks or a few months. When I turned sixteen, though...

"See, every now and again Audrey's uncle Mack would come up with a _big_ job. Since me, Otter, and Audrey were so good at what we did, he usually let us help. One day he comes to me and tells me he has an important role for me. He tells me that if I don't succeed the whole thing falls apart. I was stoked, of course—my ego got in the way and I didn't stop long enough to consider the position I would find myself in.

"What he wanted me to do was to go into this bank on the Eastern side and hide inside of it until it closed. Then at night, after I disabled all the security cameras and sensors, I'd let everyone else in. Here's the problem: Mack never entirely warmed up to me. Maybe it was because I was from Wutai, or maybe he just didn't care for my attitude...either way the only reason he let me hang around was because I got him lots of cash. If he ever found out that I was the daughter of the ruler of Wutai, he'd have probably screwed me over for a quick gain.

"This job I was doing...well, they needed a scapegoat. And I guess I was it. With something like this, they needed to throw something at authorities to stall them long enough to cover their tracks. The bank was the third biggest in the city, and while that may not sound like beans to you, it was plenty for an outfit like Mack's. Plus, the security was mad for it. I mean, come on—this was a SHINRA operated bank! I had to squeeze into an air duct for _six hours _in the women's bathroombefore I could stick my head out again, and when I did, I saw that the entire floor was rigged with lasers that—when interrupted—set off machine gun turrets set into the walls and also alerted Shinra troops nearby.

"I managed to disable all of that junk and let everyone in. The last step in my part was to disable the lock on the safe, which was remotely controlled from another room. Well it seemed simple enough—bust in, flip a switch, and _voila!_ Instant gratification, right? Ha, I _wish_...the room had an automatic lock down that—if you were an authorized personnel—you could easily get out of...but Mack purposefully didn't give me the code to turn the damn thing off! I was locked in there. So him and his buddies got off scott-free while the Shinra goons came in to find me sitting on the carpet with a sore face and an even sorer pride. The soldiers were easy to escape after they got me out, but I was SO pissed!! I wanted revenge, and I saw my chance when I heard that Mack and his pirate gang were gonna pull another heist—one with a crap load of materia. I decided it better to go back to Mack like nothing had happened and offer my services again.

"When he saw me, he was surprised and kinda annoyed. He didn't want me to work on the job. I guess he knew I'd screw him over...but Audrey. Poor Audrey." Yuffie paused and shook her head. She looked at the man who cried for his dog and bit her lip. Lenna knelt down next to her, her eyes lidded as she waited patiently for Yuffie to continue. The ninja spoke again, but with a subdued tone. "Audrey argued that if I didn't get to help, than she wouldn't help either—and Mack _needed _her. He was stubborn though. He held out for three days before he finally agreed to let me in on the last minute. I guess he figured doing that would make it harder for me to devise a plan against him. He was wrong.

"The job was a lot easier than the last: swipe a shipment of materia incoming from Midgar and take it back to a safe house down shore. At first it went to plan—I was with the first team that raided the boat. Mack thought the sea sickness would do me in...also he didn't want me anywhere near the money in the heist's final stages. The loot was transferred from our ship at some dirt island where it was given to an even smaller boat and sent back to the main land.

"Audrey had once told me how thievery was like magic. All you had to do was distract a person—and with the right tools—you could do anything. Well I did it. Till this day, it was the best stunt I ever pulled. 4 tons of materia, gone. Within minutes." Despite herself, Yuffie smirked. "Thanks to some well placed, well _timed_ gravity, haste, and confusion spells I switched the crates at the dirt island. Then, back at Junon, after everyone had gone, I hid the stuff in Junon Harbor somewhere with the mind to come back for it when it was time to fight Shinra. I paid some guys to help me move it all—I didn't tell 'em what was in the crates and they knew better than to ask.

"Mack was furious...and he blamed Audrey for what happened. When Mack gets angry like that—a price is paid. She had hoped to someday get out of the business and do her own thing—y'know go to school to become an environmentalist or a veterinarian or something...but because of what I did, that became an impossibility. He took the money she saved for school and essentially obligated her—under threats and guilt—to stay and continue working as a pirate and thief."

Yuffie dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt, but she did. Before I left the area, she found where I was hiding out in the woods and stood over me while I was sleeping. She had a knife. I woke up just as Audrey placed the blade to my throat. I thank Leviathan I had the foresight to set up smoke traps before I went to bed. I set it off and she was startled back. I made my getaway and that was the last time I saw her. When I went out deeper into the Junon forests, I ran into Avalanche. After that, it was, y'know, history. With Cloud's group, I didn't fear going back to Junon. They were powerful—not even Mack would want to mess with them. Compared to those guys, him and the others were just thugs scrambling to make ends meet. Plus they didn't control the city then—they had other gangs to worry about. So when I came back to the city and entered other territories, I was always left alone. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' sort of thing."

"But now," Lenna finally spoke, and her azure eyes were glazed with contemplation. Slowly her face turned upward toward the burgeoning sky. "Now the situation is different. Avalanche isn't with you. _They_ control the city."

"Yeah." Yuffie said with a nod as she lifted her head and glanced around. She looked at Lenna out of the corner of her eye. "So that's the whole story—that's where I stand. And Tifa's in danger now that they know we're together. They'll try to hurt her to get to me. I can't let them do that."

"You really should've said something when we came." The female soldier said this plaintively.

The teenage girl ruffled her hair and let out a growl. "Look, I didn't know, okay!? I've been out of the crime world for years now—Mack's domination of Junon was beyond my network of info! _But,_ we've got one possible solution... If I can make things right with Audrey, she might help us. See, I mean, I _could_ try and just bribe Mack with what's left of the materia stash down in the harbor—but he'll most likely just take the loot and kill me and Tifa anyways. Criminals can't really be bought with money—a lot of what fuels them is their reputation and protecting it. Audrey's my only way past that."

"Okay. I guess your reasoning is good enough." Lenna said with a nod.

Yuffie smiled in relief. "Thanks...Now let's just hope she's home. I doubt she wouldn't be, though—someone has to run the gift shop during the day."

"Gift shop?"

* * *

Tifa's face tilted slowly back, the measurement of her awe growing with every gain in millimeter. Before her was the monstrous cold barricade that separated families and friends and hopes all together. She pressed a shaking hand to the stoic metal, and felt a chill run up her spine as she imagined all the hurt this abomination of human intellect had wrought in the name of 'safety'. She set herself opposite this stark mirror and saw her own situation reflected back at her.

"This barrier," Tifa said quietly, her face ashen and strands of hair still damp from the sweat that had stained her skin in her panic. "When will it go down?"

Baxter and Henley stood on either side of her, their hands on their hips and pondering expressions on their faces.

"Perhaps in an hour or two," Baxter said gravelly, his inhuman gaze shadowed by the behemoth that stood before him. "The city officials also have the authority to override the lock down, but that happening now is unlikely."

Tifa bowed her head and let her hand fall back to her side. "What are we going to do? At this rate, we can't look for Yuffie and Lenna, let alone get to Junon Harbor..."

Henley thumped a hand on his chest and winked at her. "Never fear my dear! Henley the great is about to put his superb skills to use!"

Tifa gave him a bemused stare. "Sorry?" she said with a frown.

Baxter crossed his arms and turned to look at the people behind them. The atmosphere was tense and unhappy. They would have to watch their backs. "Henley is a master hacker." the special operative explained. "He can get to the Junon City Control Center and lower the barriers."

"But won't that be dangerous?" Tifa asked with a glance at the brown-haired hacker.

"Henley—despite his loud mouth—is very good at infiltration. Our only obstacles of course are these barriers to begin with..." Baxter sighed and looked at his male comrade. "We'll have to find a way to get you to the Center and fast."

Henley pointed at his leader's pocket. "Check your virtual map...are there any hidden routes we can use?" he asked.

Baxter pulled out the device, and with a furtive look at those near them, turned his body again so as to block the view of anyone else. A projection blossomed from the square-shaped pad he held in his hand. "The only route I see is through the official paths used by city police. They've got three entryways in this sector—but I'd imagine they're all guarded both by man and machine."

Henley nodded, his normally upturned mouth set in a somber line. "So we have the means, but not the way. We'll be like sitting ducks here..."

Baxter sighed and put the electronic device away. "Yes, given our recent encounter, my guess is that either those thugs were incredibly stupid...or knew exactly what they were doing. If the latter is the case, then these barriers serve no problem to them at all." The hardness about his face softened. "...But on that note, there might be other ways around these barriers. Ways that not even the police know of."

Tifa rubbed her arm anxiously and looked between her two guardians. "What are we going to do?" she asked in a low voice. She thought of Yuffie, and how they were split by panic and bullets. Her eyes burned and she desperately hoped the ninja was all right.

Baxter gestured to Henley. "Check around for any possible ways out of here. I'll look around too. Tifa, stay with me." The other soldier gave a short salute and went off down the street. Tifa turned to Baxter and placed a hand on her hip.

"What about Yuffie? And Lenna? Are we going to try and find them?" she asked.

"Don't worry about her. She is strong." The man began to walk in the opposite direction Henley went. They skirted a group of arguing men and women. All of them shouted at once so that the fighter couldn't make out what they were saying. She gazed at them with a sense of apprehension and shame. In the worst of moments...was this what most people were reduced to? Where was the underlying strength? The inherent goodness?

Was panic and disaster all that was needed to break apart the strongest relationships?

Tifa's eyes turned to the ground. Then her eyes flickered up to stare at the muscled back of Baxter, who dutifully searched for any possible hint of a secret passage. She understood what he was doing. He was canceling out places due to reasoning. "This place can't be where its set—patrols go past here all the time, it'd be like popping up into a hornet's nest; this spot isn't it either, an energy conduit is fixed into the wall—wires run all along beneath this road, and the road itself is always damp—it's a hazard; this spot isn't it because the drug addicts infest this area, and while they may not look it, they can be a great risk for blabbing out your secret."

The woman tried to do the same but found her mind was much too preoccupied. After a moment, Tifa gave up and looked at Baxter with a searching gaze. "...You don't like her that much, do you? Yuffie I mean." she said, voice slightly raised so as to be heard over the commotion around them.

The soldier didn't turn his head. "We really shouldn't waste energy talking about the unimportant." he said flatly.

Tifa scowled. "_I_ think its important. _I_ think it matters. We're stuck here until we can get out anyway...just what is it that makes your patience so short with her?"

The man paused and looked at her over his shoulder. "I don't know. We can ask her the same thing when we next see her."

* * *

"Junon's Treasure Chest: Gifts and Things" was a cramped and small store, sandwiched between a deli and a bakery. The front door was always open—even during times like these, as the shop had been opened _after_ Shinra built in the security system. The sign, with its simple font, flickered during the night. Inside, cracked dry wall and a moist odorous scent of mold signaled red flags to those who entered. Only the dimwitted bothered with the store, and the locals knew better than to go near it—but there were always simpletons naïve enough to, at the very least, peep inside.

The narrow aisles and packed shelves had a devious purpose. An unmindful visitor often found their elbows the cause of shattered novelty figurines such as Cait Sith toys, "Welcome to Junon" snow globes, ceramic choking monkeys, and bootleg remakes of Dio's popular Fat Mog animated coin bank. Unforgiving and malicious, flabbergasted customers were charged ten gil per shattered piece—the more broken, the worse the bill.

This issue of business conduct was brought forth with the trade commission at Junon City Hall—unfortunately, with the leave of Shinra, new laws were passed giving more freedom to independent business owners...this included the right to decide compensation for broken merchandise, so long as a sign was posted stating the terms.

And there was a sign...

Posted at the far back of the store—

_Behind_ the store clerk, whose surly gaze cut through the unhealthy swirl of pestilence and ill intent as fools stepped further into what could only be described as a diabolical trap of trade and commerce.

On the counter before her sat an untouched bowl of salad and a white plastic spork. Beneath the counter, taped to the underside, was a seven-inch, stainless steel hunting knife (75 off at Hank's Hollowed Hunting Hall!) An animated cat clock ticked dutifully on the adjacent wall. Under it was a pinned piece of paper that had a bar graph and a multitude of chaotic scribblings beneath it—notes and calculations. A slim door was present at the side of it which opened to a staircase that led to the second floor. This space, behind the counter, was simple and clear unlike the rest of the store. From there, she kept watch of this small domain.

Audrey Elizabeth Camaron was the queen of a pitiful and decrepit kingdom.

At that moment, her emerald eyes—typically given to distempered atrophy—brightened to something more as two women stepped through the open doorway. Morning light lit them from behind. At her counter, she sat up a little straighter on her stool and furrowed her fiery brows.

Her slim, able body was a soft bronze by the grace of the sun. Her red hair was a vibrant shade, but dull in shine and plagued by split ends. Her hands were wide, but not long, and strangely thin. There were scars across the palms in the form of 'X' marks, and the knuckles were a deep ruddy shade with dry callouses where the bone was more profoundly seen through the skin. Beneath her bathrobe she wore jean short shorts like Yuffie's, and for a top she had on a baby blue tank top that said in bold print letters, "SCREW BLUE." Her bare, dirty feet were hidden beneath the counter and fiddled with her slippers, which matched her robe perfectly (bought as a set—on sale at Filly's Fashions—one gil only!)

Audrey pulled her fuzzy purple star-printed bathrobe closer to her body as her gaze rested on the face of the one who first entered the store. Her lips became thin and her eyelids lowered to a more disdainful position. "Flies. Flies have come into this poor little woman's honest business!" She snarled.

Yuffie said nothing in response as she carefully entered the store, arms tucked in and her gait slow and careful. Lenna followed her lead. The ninja had warned her of how the store earned money prior to entering. The female soldier gazed past her companion at the red head at the back of the store. She scowled softly as she took in her appearance.

Yuffie crossed her arms as she stopped before Audrey's counter. She tried to appear as calm as possible, but her heart beat hard against her ribs and the feeling reverberated through her lungs—making steady breathing a discomfort. She hated being so nervous about a person, but the girl before her was not ordinary. Their history had not been ordinary. And true to form, the situation they were now in was _not_ ordinary.

"Hello, Audrey..." Yuffie said as casually as possible. She brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes and hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of her pants.

"Hullo, oh backstabbing wench of the Western Seas." Audrey returned with a sarcastic salute. "Did you happen to see my brother Otter at'all? The barriers going up made me believe something wonderful happened, but alas...here you are before me." She pointed with a grin at the ninja's injured ear. "I see he didn't _entirely_ miss..."

Yuffie's eyes became dangerous slits as she slammed her hand on the counter and leaned forward. "You knew about it!?" she shouted. "You guys planned this the whole time??"

"Duh." Audrey said in a mocking, dopey voice. She crossed her eyes and stuck her finger in her ear and made as if she were sharpening a pencil. "It was a simple matter of connecting point A to point B. You and your new flame were in a bind—you needed a place to run to—Junon would be one of the top choices."

"But you couldn't have _known _I would come here."

"No, but it was worth setting up for, just the same. Y'know us pirates...sometimes we just need something a little more _positive _to focus our minds on to keep from sinking into the inky fog of mental malady."

Yuffie's body shook and she clenched her fists. Anger burned her veins and incited her muscles to take action. She imagined punching in Audrey's face, along with nuking all her family. Honestly...how could anyone _plan _something so uncertain? Was their spite and resentment so much that it went _that_ far beyond monetary grudge? No...she had always known that Audrey's anger had been above that. The only way she had cared about money was in hoping she could begin schooling for a more honest trade—but Yuffie had destroyed that. In her anger and avarice she had cast someone innocent into a pit of perpetual greed.

This thought eased Yuffie's flare of moral rage into a remorseful state of feeling. She sighed heavily. "Audrey, please..." The girl begged, "_Please _don't tell me you had any part in that. I don't care about me...okay well, I _do_...but I care about Tifa more. You didn't actually help in their plans, did you?"

Audrey gave her a look and let an irritated noise escape the back of her throat. "Idiot. Would I tell you that? Huh? And even if I said 'no', could you believe me?" she snapped.

"Maybe I'm hoping your anger will make you honest. 'A heated tongue speaks without thought or consideration.'"

"A Wutanese proverb? Oh my! Listen to the sweet lil' princess, all bloody mature and sagacious. What sort of visage is that to don on, dear? Doesn't suit you. Where's the crass you used to throw about so much? What's this somber lump thats plopped itself before me?"

"I want to beg your forgiveness..." Yuffie said, looking away. Lenna crossed her arms behind the girl and raised an eyebrow.

Audrey's face went slack. Then without warning she let out an incredulous laugh. "By Ifrit's ear! Did I hear the word _'beg' _and _'forgive' _just come out of your mouth? In the same sentence? No really, did I??" She let go of her bathrobe so that it fell open again and leaned her elbows onto the counter as she batted her long eyelashes with a dreamy expression. "Oh pinch me, someone..."

The teenage ninja grit her teeth and crossed her arms high on her chest. "I'm being honest! I've felt terrible about what I've done! I never took into account how it would affect you! If I'd have known what would happen, I would've done something different—!"

"_And therein lies your mistake!_" Audrey barked, her humor suddenly gone. She picked up her plastic spork and scraped it across the counter surface so that it squeaked loudly against the polish. "It wasn't just how you stabbed me in the back and left me here to take the blame for everything you did—it was the fact that you did that to us to _begin_ with!! That money was for my _family, _you imbecile. It was for Otter to get braces, and for my cousins to get new clothes, and for my uncle to get his medicine for his heart, and..." the girl trailed away. The spork stopped its noisy trail along the counter.

Yuffie felt her throat become tight. "It was for you to go to school, huh...?" she finished quietly. "That...that was supposed to be the last bit of money to send you off to school..."

Audrey glared at her. "Well I guess things worked out fine...I got schooling in other things. That idealistic nonsense doesn't mean anything...You know what its like. We do what we must to get on, blah, blah, blah..." The red head said the last bit with a roll of her eyes and her hand puppeting a person talking.

The ninja shook her head frantically. "No!" she half-shouted. "No, it wasn't nonsense! You were going to help the Planet and the people and things on it! That isn't meaningless at all!!"

"No. Perhaps not. But you want to know what was _really _meaningless? Us ever being friends. The thought about all those years spent plagued by your presence turns my pretty skin a pale green." Audrey sneered. "And you wanna know what else that was useless? Your ploy to 'save Wutai'. What RUBBISH. Stealing materia and money and things...you were just another flamin' hoodlum. But here, look'it you. Miss Kisaragi got lucky, by the blessing of Leviathan no doubt, and landed in with a band of heroes to save the world with. You got cocky with them, but now you aren't so tough, are you? Not with your lady love caught in the sights of my brother's gun. Pity he missed getting his mark the first time..."

Yuffie's face went blank. "You don't mean that. Never in the years that I've known you did you ever wish someone dead, Audrey."

"Shows what you know. Did you know hate can do a lot to a person's soul? Problem is, I can't seem to _find_ mine..."

Yuffie placed a hand to her forehead. She breathed in deep and resisted the urges that rose in her. The urge to leave. The urge to yell. Terrible demons of thought and consciousness tore at her resolve. "Audrey," she began in a low voice. She raised her head and held out her hand. "I don't know how many more times I can say it. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it is you want to make up for what I did...and _I know _this will seem crazy...butI've got a favor to ask."

Audrey gave her a deadpan stare. "...You're joking, right?" she said dryly.

The teenager's face flushed a deep red as she said through tight lips, "I need your help."

The red head didn't say anything for a whole minute. She sat rigid on her stool, her amber eyes wide as they bore a hole into Yuffie's face. Then she spat onto the counter crudely. "You've lost it, princess..." Audrey said as she wiped her mouth with a rough wipe of her arm.

Yuffie's eyes took a sharp edge and she pointed an irate finger into Audrey's face. "You irritating low-life!! I'm trying to apologize to you from the deepest place of my heart, and I'm asking you in the name of Alexander to help me out!" The girl leaned forward so that she came a little over the counter and spread her arms wide. "Isn't this what you want!? Me, vulnerable and in your debt?? C'mon, Audrey, I can help you out as much as—!"

Audrey jerked back from her, alarmed. "Keep your sapphic gesticulations to yourself, you gormless twat!! I've got a spork and I know how to use it. Hear me?"

Yuffie stared at her as she fell back on her heels. "What is your _damage!?_" she exclaimed.

"Well what's yours??" Audrey returned nastily. "Did you _really_ expect this little crook to go skipping off ever so eagerly to aid you out of your predicament? Did a chocobo take a shit in your nutshell? What're you doing here, anyway? Do you _want _me to kill you? If that's the case, then I'll happily oblige!"

Lenna quietly placed a hand on her gun, ready to draw it. Neither girl before her took notice.

Yuffie's face turned red. "Look I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, damn it! I'm trying to make peace!"

"Peace?" the young pirate scoffed at the word, her eyebrows rising with her incredulity. "_Peace_ she tells me! PEACE!!" Audrey turned around on her stool and leaned backward onto the counter so that her warm locks draped the surface. Some strands slicked into the spit, and Yuffie covered her face in exasperation. The red head stretched her arms up to the ceiling as she shouted, "Oh thanks be to the gods for this great and glorious event!! Yuffie Kisaragi has traversed the globe to make peace!" Audrey twisted around like a rabid mongoose, her hair wild and her gaze equally bestial. "And meanwhile all I want from her is her body in _pieces!_"

"FINE!" Yuffie screamed. She pulled her shirt off in a quick and angry sweep, leaving only her bra, and Audrey almost fell off her chair in alarm.

"Wha-what!?" she sputtered as she averted her eyes and turned pink. When she regained herself she spoke in a high pitched voice, "_For Ifrit's sake, what do you think you're doing you ingratiating prat!? Have you lost your mind!?_"

Lenna raised an eyebrow at Yuffie. "Do you really think you should—"

Yuffie struck a fist over the center of her chest and shouted angrily at Audrey, "Go on! Get that hunting knife! The one you still keep under that stupid counter! Take a piece! Take two! Take three! Take _all_ of me! Just help us keep Otter from killing Tifa!! _Please!!_" Yuffie knelt on the floor. "I'm sorry I betrayed you all those years ago! But I was just a _kid_, I didn't know what I was doing! It took a madman, an evil alien, and an apocalyptic _meteor_ in the sky to get my head out of my ass, okay!? _I was a colossal bitch! _I've still got problems dealing with people and I've _still_ got skeletons I've gotta kick outta my closet, but I'm asking you out of the deepest and most sincere way a human being could ever possibly manage—_help me!" _Yuffie bowed and pressed her head to the floor in her native culture's show of respect.

Audrey leaned and stared down at her in blatant shock.

Lenna rubbed her chin. "You're good at on-the-spot speeches, Yuffie." she said with clear admiration.

The red head seemed to suddenly take notice of the soldier, for she snapped her eyes on her and jeered. "Who're you?"

The special operative crossed her arms. "I'm her back up."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "I feel sorry for you."

Lenna shrugged but didn't say anything in response.

The female pirate returned her gaze to Yuffie, who still didn't rise. With grit teeth, she threw her salad bowl at the girl's back. "Get up! _Get up!_ I don't want lesbian residue on my lovely floors!"

Yuffie straightened. There was a small circle of dirt on her forehead as she gazed resolutely into Audrey's eyes. "I know you didn't help them make those terrible plans. I _know _you didn't. It's because you aren't given to that sort of thing. Maybe in a way, you're better than I am because of that. If it were me, I'd be right next to Otter with a gun in hand." In truth, Yuffie was lying. She _didn't _know whether or not Audrey had helped them or not. Her hopes rested in smoking the other girl out in shock. She knew she was behaving in a startling manner—not many had ever seen Yuffie Kisaragi bow willingly to anyone, let alone say someone was better than she was. But it was by doing this that she hoped to see where Audrey really stood—and to see if this ploy was all just pointless.

Audrey picked up a stray lettuce piece and popped it into her mouth. "Someone has to mind the store." She said quietly. She didn't look at Yuffie anymore, but stared off to the side.

Yuffie scooted closer to the counter and gazed up, her hopes lifting with the pirate's evasiveness. Audrey never looked away from a person's gaze unless the other person cornered her with a truth and she had no strong lies to stonewall them with. Even when conning others, though it was a bad habit, she couldn't help but do this.

"You can leave the store anytime you want." Yuffie said quickly. "I remember. You always closed the store to do other stuff—less _important_ stuff. C'mon Audrey, admit it—you're different from them. A little messed up in the head, sure, but who can blame you considering what you've been through? Didn't I just say I've got my own set of problems?" The ninja stood to her feet and pointed at herself excitedly. "I can help you. I can give you money for school...hell if there's even anything you'd like me to do, then I'll _do _it! So will you help me? Please?"

Audrey tongued her cheek. She looked at Yuffie out the corner of her eye. "You'll do anything?" she asked slowly.

Yuffie gave a grim nod, aware that the task may be unsavory.

The red head puckered her lips in thought and looked up at the ceiling. She shrugged and took up another stray bit of lettuce from the counter. "Okay. I'll help you. But you give me a hundred thousand gil, AND do _me _a favor..."

The teenager scratched her head. "Two things?"

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Forgiveness is one thing. A favor is another. I can't say you're a friend anymore, so no help is free."

Yuffie blinked, then nodded with a dejected expression. "Okay...okay Audrey, that works. Sure."

"One last thing." Audrey said with a raised finger.

The girl gazed at her, confused. "Huh? What is it?"

The pirate's lip curled. She took the lettuce she had and dipped it into the slosh of spit on the counter. She quickly flicked it at the ninja's chest, who dodged it with a startled yell. "Put your flaming shirt back on you lecherous lesbo! If I'm going to help you, you're going to behave just as I see fit—_straight and narrow like an arrow!!_" Audrey shouted. She gestured at Lenna with a sneer. "And what's with this one? Is she a rug muncher like you? Tell her to stop being so bloody creepy!"

Yuffie gave Lenna a dry look after slipping on her shirt again. "That, Audrey, is impossible..." she deadpanned.

* * *

"Baxter, this is hopeless. There's too many places to look and we haven't got the time."

"We've got to find a way. The longer we stay here, the more dangerous it is."

"Sir, take a look at this, I bought a flashlight and a transistor radio from this peddler down the street—and there was a man out on his porch doing wood burning craft. The tool is a bit crude, but the wood burner will work all right for fusing wires. If you give me ten minutes I can whip up a decent scrambler to burn the security panels those guards use and we can get inside their private passages."

"Great Henley. Do that. Looks like me and Tifa are going to have to secure disguises then."

"Secure disguises? You don't mean..."

"Let's go, I thought I saw a pair of policemen head down this alley here. Henley, find a quiet place to work. Me and Tifa should be able to handle this alone."

"Yes sir."

Baxter went off without pause, and Tifa followed him uncertainly. Henley walked to the end of the street where he sat on a stoop and set to begin his work. With a nervous glance behind her, the woman cleared her throat. "Is this really wise? And why would a pair of policemen come down this alley anyway?" She walked carefully on the alley's uneven pavement. Puddles of cloudy water collected in the potholes, and the brick walls, separated only by a few feet, seemed to leer obscene messages at her in the form of fluorescent graffiti.

The soldier looked at her. "Would you rather knock them out in full view of civilians?"

The woman shook her head. "Ah, no, I just mean—"

"It could be that they received a call about some of the thugs we ran into and they're taking a shorter route to the place of conflict."

"If that's the case then maybe we shouldn't follow them. We don't want to see those men again, do we? If the police catch them, won't that bring them closer to ending the lock down?"

"Or maybe we should take the risk of nothing getting resolved—of their call being about something else, less important? I'm not willing to sit here idly when there's something we can do. These tactics might seem extreme to you, but without the usual assistance we'd get in other missions, we must utilize every opportunity made apparent to us...now please stay quiet, I think we're getting closer."

Tifa's lips went thin and she sighed inwardly. Baxter held up his fist as a signal for her to stop and she did so. They ducked behind a large green dumpster and, carefully, both peeped out to see the two police men conversing in hurried whispers to one another on the other side. Tifa frowned. What were they doing?

_Shlack._

The sound of a bullet loading into a chamber made Tifa's heart go cold. Baxter's muscles tensed and he grit his teeth. Overhead, in a fire escape, the wheezing lackey named 'Rotgut' pointed a gleaming semi-automatic pistol into Tifa's face. "'Lo there, pretty flower." He giggled quietly.

The dumpster rumbled. Another thug popped open the lid from inside and let out the breath he had been holding. "_Ifrit!_" He coughed. "That flamin' dumpster was going to be the death of me, mate!" He waved his 9mm pistol through the air as he chased the stench away.

Rotgut, with his squinted eyes and flat, pug face, glared at him. "You moron, didn't I tell you the dumpster was no place to hide!?"

As he said this the two policemen walked towards them, pistols out. They pointed them at Tifa and Baxter. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Rotgut." one of them said. Tifa stared up at them in disbelief. The man who spoke smiled at her. He had a fanged, rictus grin. Serpent's eyes flashed beneath the leather bill of a policeman's cap as Otter tilted his head to the side and chuckled deep in his throat. "Miss me, love?" he asked cheekily.

"_Put your hands up where I can see them!!_"

They all turned to see Henley, round face strained and covered in sweat as he pointed his gun at Otter. The man in question gave him a lazy grin. "Son, put that away. You're wasting your time," he said.

Rotgut pointed his gun at the other soldier. "You heard the man!" he snapped.

Baxter's muscles coiled. With a swift upward grab, he seized the wrist of the thug in the dumpster and slammed his arm against the metal. The criminal's hand spasmed and lost grip of the gun. Otter lifted his firearm higher to shoot the blond, a needless motion as his gun had already been trained on the soldier to begin with. His devil-may-cry attitude had been rumpled by the surprise attack, and the pale-gazed operative capitalized on his brief inaction to reach forward and grab his gun arm. With a deft twist of his hand that forced him to release his weapon and a swift kick to the ringleader's exposed flank, Otter fell to the ground on his side. He rolled to his back and gasped as his stolen cap lay crumpled near his head, soaking in a puddle. Baxter returned his attention to his still captive enemy in the dumpster and took his head by the hair. With a grunt he slammed it on the container's edge. The nameless brute fell out of sight. The special operative managed all this within eight seconds.

The other thug in the police suit pointed his gun at Baxter with the start of the commotion. Taking advantage of his distraction, Tifa grabbed his gun arm and lifted it so that his side was left open. She punched him square in the ribs with all the force she could muster. Unpleasantly, she thought she felt something snap, but wasn't sure—and for good measure, she decided to flip the man to the ground and twist his pistol from his hand in the same fashion as Baxter did before her.

A shot rang out.

Henley gazed wide eyed as Rotgut, who had pointed his gun down at the two below him, turned to look at him again in surprise. His bullet barely grazed the criminal's hair. A rotted grin revealed itself as the wheezing man pointed his gun back at the soldier. "Poor shot, boy..." he laughed.

Baxter went to reach for his gun, but it was too late. Tifa turned to Henley and screamed in a shrill voice, "_Look out!_"

Another shot.

The sharp sound seemed unusually louder, as if fired by their ears. It echoed along the cold, damp bricks and roared in their chests and limbs as if the force of the noise itself was enough to wind them. Baxter's head snapped to Henley, and for a moment his cold, blank face took a look of great dread. "Henley!" he roared, his graveled voice peaking to the highest it could go.

Henley stared back at him, his lips pressed tight as he breathed hard through the nostrils. His arms hung at his sides, limp. He blinked sweat from his eyes as he looked at his superior and grinned weakly. "Sorry, sir. I can't handle things too well unless its got a circuit board..." when he spoke, his normally lyrical and energetic voice seemed deflated and weak.

Tifa gazed up at Rotgut and reached a hand up to her mouth. Blood dripped through the iron-weave of the fire-escape as the thug's lumpy face pressed against it with lifeless eyes turned downward. Next to her, Baxter held his firearm at the ready and looked around, muscles taut and brow furrowed. Dust fell from above. Slowly, all three companions looked up.

Draped in a crimson cloak that lifted with the caprice of the sea wind, their savior holstered his pistol. He stood atop the building opposite of Rotgut's, the tips of his metal plated boots barely peeking over the edge of the precipice. He stared down at Tifa through the locks of his dark mane and his eyes burned like Ifrit's flame. A golden claw revealed itself as it reached up to lower the leather collar that masked the lower part of his face. Tifa swallowed hard.

Vincent Valentine crouched down and tilted his head a fraction to the side.

"_'O' this was a wicked way, to which we had been led. Though happiness was what we sought—to the lions we were fed.'_" the dark gunman recited this in a low voice—a voice affected by a ruthless despondency and a malicious underlying tone of bestial fury. He clenched his claw, the metal glinting in the morning light. For a moment, the fighter thought she saw her old teammate smirk.

"It would seem true love is in need of help...isn't it, Tifa?" he asked slowly.

* * *

**A/N: **The adventure aspect of this story would've come in sooner or later, and while you guys may have seen this particular scenario a mile away, I'd just like to say this...pooh-pooh! Ha, but really, this might be the hardest part of the story to write as there'll be more details to cover...and I haven't got this outlined at all. I've got an idea of where I want it to go, but a lot of this is just spontaneous thinking. Here's the big question I was hoping to hear in the reviews, though:

_What were your first impressions of Otter and Audrey?_

The next chapters will have a lot more of them obviously, as well as our spooky pal Vincent. Fluff takes a vacation for a moment in favor of letting in some more action, angst, and a bit of quirky humor. Please don't kill me...I swear you guys will be drowning in the romance soon.

I don't claim to know anything about technology or hacking, and I figure I can fib my way through anything Henley does if it sounds technical enough...so if you actually know this stuff and are wondering what the hell I'm talking about, its because I'm a boob and too lazy to bother with the real thing. On that note, I'm also saying now that I'm fibbing my way through law enforcement procedure and general gun stuff. So, nyah.

As always, thanks for the feedback and support!


	27. The Glass Room Sidewalk

_"I feel uptight when I walk in the city  
I feel so cold when I'm at home  
Feels like everything's starting to hit me  
I lost bed ten minutes ago_

Modern guilt I'm staring at nothing  
Modern guilt I'm under lock and key  
It's not what I have changed,  
Turning into convention  
Don't know what I've done but I feel ashamed  
Standing outside the glass room sidewalk  
These people talk about impossible things  
And I'm falling down the conversations  
Another palm beats into you

Modern guilt is all in our hands  
Modern guilt won't get me to bed  
Say what you will  
Smoking my cigarette  
Don't know what I've done but I feel afraid"

**Modern Guilt**

by Beck

* * *

Yuffie ducked as a shoe sailed over her head, her arms held up before her ready to block

Yuffie ducked as a shoe sailed over her head, her arms held up before her ready to block. Lenna stepped quietly to the side as a gray rectangular box marked, "Endearing Human Qualities" burst open upon impact of the marbled fuzzy carpet, and like broken bits of glass, dusty gummy bears of all sorts of colors tumbled out around her feet. The azure-eyed woman picked up a green bear whose squished face was covered in a layer of filth and lint. Her eyebrow twitched as she gazed out the corner of her eye at the owner.

Audrey searched wildly through her closet, her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Her cold hands dug through moldy shoes and lost socks, the dust and stench an assault on her nose as much as her nerves. "Ifrit! Where is the bloody thing!?" she shouted angrily.

Yuffie stepped forward uncertainly, her hand over her nose and mouth in an attempt to protect herself from any malignant agent in the air. "Um...Audrey, what're you looking for?" she asked, barely able to contain the tone of disgust in her voice.

The woman glared at her over her shoulder. "With all due respect Madame Materia, I'm looking for something vital to our mission. Ask me one more time what I'm looking for and you'll find yourself munching on the sweat soiled, mold-ridden shoe cushion of Otter's old school boy sneakers. All right?"

The nineteen year-old ninja threw her hands up into the air defensively and stepped back. "This is getting ridiculous..." she muttered. She hated standing in the young pirate's bedroom. It was the second floor over the gift shop, as it had been decided when Audrey turned fifteen that she would be in charge of the shop during the day. The room looked like a tornado had gone through it...twice. And there were papers all over the walls of wild newspaper stories and messily scribbled mathematical calculations that Yuffie couldn't even contemplate the need for. When she stepped closer to examine one of the pinned papers, she was able to make out the words, "Jacket, stuffed dog, and bullet-proof vest" along with some absurd numbers that seemed to stretch into the billions.

"YES!" Audrey jumped to her feet and punched the air in jubilation.

Yuffie jumped away from the paper she was looking at with a small yelp and stared at Audrey wildly. "What is it? What did you find?" she spluttered, shaken.

The redhead held up the object, and the ninja stared at her. "A Moogle voice-recording pen?" she deadpanned.

The pen was thick and a metallic red, with a bobbing red ball at the tip, and flashing sides, which lit when the user gripped the sides to write. Two small buttons on the top end read "Play/Pause" and "Record." A printed image of a mog was on the wide clip, with pink glitter.

Lenna stepped closer to get a better look at it. "Weren't those the pens that recorded a user's voice and supposedly translated it into moogle?"

"Right you are. I snagged this little darling at half price down at a joke shop. It is such a riot, recording insults on this thing."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Yeah _right._ What a rip off." She crossed her arms and gazed at Audrey critically. "What do we need this dumb thing for?"

Audrey pocketed the pen into her bathrobe. "Bribery. Now to find the person to bribe." She stepped over the mess on her floor and proceeded to the door, which led to the staircase going down.

"What do you need to bribe for?" Yuffie asked as she followed the young pirate.

The emerald-gazed woman raised an eyebrow as she carefully sidled through the cramped aisles of her family's store. "Because I need information." she responded shortly.

"Information for what?"

An impatient sigh. "Information like where Mack is."

Yuffie stopped just as she exited the gift shop. Audrey walked on across the street and glanced back when she sensed the girl didn't follow. She stopped with a roll of her eyes.

"You don't know where Mack is!?" the ninja exclaimed incredulously. Lenna crossed her arms stoically behind her, her azure stare piercing across to where Audrey stood.

Audrey's lip curled and she placed a hand on her hip. "Only his most trusted know where he is—unfortunately since the debacle with _you_, I've fallen out of that tight-knit group. Otter knows where he is, but he's not entirely inclined to speak with us, being the mindless bloodhound that he is. There's one man in this city who can help us and not pose any threat to us later. Thus the pen. Thus my haste." Audrey jerked her head in the direction she had originally been heading. "So if you'd please, princess."

* * *

Tifa sat and stared at the haunting figure that stood vigil at the mouth of the alley. They had moved, seeking privacy in a dead end where they could deal with their captives and Henley could work quietly on his own. When Tifa and Baxter carried the two-stripped bodies of Otter and his henchmen, none of the civilians stopped to bother them. The general assumption, it seemed, was that the unconscious men were just victims of the chaos. Both she and Henley were already garbed in the stolen uniforms.

Tifa cleared her throat and called to Vincent as he leaned against the cold wall. "Hey. Vincent."

The man's gaze flickered in her direction.

The brunette shivered involuntarily, noting how his eyes were so profound and sharp even from where he stood yards away. Beyond his tall, slim frame slipped sounds of simmering discontent. The commotion had died down. The citizens were in shock and were waiting helplessly for things to return back to normal.

"Vincent," Tifa tried again, her gaze lowering to the ground. "It's nice seeing you. The last you visited me it was..."

"Fourteen months ago." Vincent offered when the fighter's voice trailed away.

"Yeah," she said with a slow nod. "Yeah, it's been that long. It's a bit lucky to see you here. Were you planning on taking these men on yourself?" The man didn't answer right away. Tifa cleared her throat. "I mean...did you mean to stop all this madness on your own?"

"Reeve was concerned," The man paused, then added, "And I needed something to keep me busy."

"Quite a pastime." Henley commented from his place across from Tifa. When he felt Vincent's gaze on him, he looked up, then paled. Hurriedly he looked back at his work. "Not that, there's...y'know...anything...wrong...with..." he licked his lips and cursed as the device he held sparked and burnt his finger. "Goddamn wire!" he yelped.

Tifa looked back at Baxter who stood over the prone bodies of their captives, his hands on his hips, his head bowed.

"We'll proceed with the plan we originally had," He said. "But these two are our bargaining chips should anything go down." He turned and looked at her, his pale eyes narrowed.

"Are you and Vincent going to stay and watch these two then? Maybe interrogate them when they wake?" Tifa asked solemnly. 'Interrogation' hardly ever consisted of just asking a person nicely for information.

Baxter's eyes flickered toward Vincent. The cloaked man in question gazed stonily back at him.

* * *

Audrey had an over the shoulder look that seemed like a mile long. Yuffie didn't know how else to describe it. It was a small look that seemed so distant, but its scope was wide. It made you want to steer clear of its sight—as if afraid of that by entering her sniping gaze you'd meet your untimely end. The redheaded pirate just kept doing it. That damn glance backward, as if suspecting Yuffie to stab her in the back at any moment. The fact that this constant paranoid behavior was coming from a woman waltzing about in a bathrobe and short shorts drove the ninja up the wall.

Honestly, how crazy did you have to be to walk around in such a slummy, tacky outfit?

Grudgingly, however, the nineteen-year-old couldn't help but admire the blue and green high-top sneakers that Audrey had traded her flip-flops for back at the house. ...She had a thing for sneakers.

"Hey, just who the hell is this guy anyway?" Yuffie asked interrogatively. She didn't know of anyone in Junon who could do the things Audrey had spoke of earlier.

"He's special." Was the pirate-girl's terse response.

Yuffie shook her head and shared a brief look of exasperation with Lenna next to her. "Special how?" the ninja went on to ask with a roll of her eyes back toward her wayward companion.

Audrey stopped in her tracks and turned to smile disingenuously at the teenager who came to a startled halt before they ran into each other. "Our goal, my chary friend, is to find a gifted retard by the name of Flubs. Flubs likes moogles. And computers. I give him the moogle pen—he finds Mack for us using the system he developed when he lost his favorite Mog plushie."

Yuffie scowled. "Why is he still alive? Mack would either want to recruit him or have him dead, right?"

Audrey tapped the side of her head as she smirked at her. "Mother wants her baby boy all right. Mother keeps Flubs safe, and also tells Flubs quite ingeniously that in order to find the Mogs, he has to be stealthy about it. Don't want to scare off the fuzzy creatures now do we? So Flubs is careful whenever he searches for things now. I'm lucky I even know he exists. Ran into him one day when looking for a bargain on underwear. He got confused that day when he lost his mum and wound up in the lingerie section of Passionate Patty's. Luckiest day of my life—considering the relative _quality _of my life..."

Yuffie looked skeptical. "It doesn't sound like a solid plan." she mused.

"When it's the _only_ plan, it's ALWAYS a solid plan," Audrey said, resuming her brisk walk. "You're working with me after all, right? But first..."

The road they traveled on came to a t-shaped intersection. Their dubious leader turned the corner and went on a few yards before stopping before what looked to be a universal ATM. Audrey patted the machine and gave Yuffie a hard look. "Give me half of what you promised, or I won't take you to Flubs."

Yuffie's lips grew thin and her cheeks turned a light pink. "Greedy stinkin' son'uva..." but the ninja, despite her heated grumbling, found herself in front of the machine and taking the money out for Audrey anyway. Before she punched in her code and prepared for a finger scan (cards weren't entirely popular yet, despite the scanners occasional inaccuracy) she glared pointedly at the taller woman to back off. The redhead did so with a crooked smile, her hands up as she pointed looked somewhere else. When the machine dispensed the gil, Yuffie turned to Audrey with a sour look and handed it to her. "So are you going to take me to Flubs _now?_" she snapped.

The redhead tucked the wad of money into her short's pocket and offered a smile that rivaled her brother's. "Certainly, Yuffie. Wouldn't want to keep your love waiting, now would we?" She backpedaled toward the street and gave Lenna a critical look. "All right, Zombie. Please step lively. Keep your onions peeled for any possible dangers as your charge is a bit of a twat and couldn't recognize trouble if it were a fat zit bubbling on the tip of her prissy nose. We're _all_ in a steaming vat of shit now, ladies." Yuffie and Lenna followed the chattering green-eyed girl to the other side of the street where she came to the narrow separation between two apartment buildings. A daunting fence that had spikes at the top sealed off the space. She climbed the fence easily and avoided the dangerous tips with great circumspect. As she did so, her bathrobe's sleeves fell back to reveal powerful arms—an observation that made Yuffie do a double take. When had the pirate gained so much upper body strength?

When they were all over the fence, Audrey sidled carefully past the pipes and ducts that led into the ground. The ninja was wondering to herself what sort of nonsense she was going to find herself in over the next few hours whilst her supposed guardian was busy trying to keep an eye out for said nonsense. All the while, Audrey prattled on. "I am now just as liable to having my nut blown off as the two of you—and personally I have no interest in dying simply because of a girl's lovesick sense of duty. That being said, you'll just have to trust in what I tell you because as much as you two cross-eyed knucks think you understand the game, believe me, you understand _nothing_." Yuffie let out a yelp as she touched one of the pipes unthinkingly with her hand. They were blazing hot. "Mind your limbs. There's a reason there was a gate." Audrey warned belatedly, a shadow of a smile on her lips.

She came to a stop at the end of the way, which was blocked off by a high wall. She looked at her two companions and pointed down at the manhole. Knicks in the metal showed that whatever had the lid bolted down had been removed, no doubt illegally. "This leads to the sewer system." She looked at Yuffie, her face blank. "From there, we can enter the old passageways. The ones I took you through when those riots happened all those years ago."

Yuffie's brows pressed together at the memory.

Audrey knelt down and with her strong arms, she lifted the heavy manhole cover easily. Lenna looked at Yuffie. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, aware of the girl's claustrophobia.

"I did it before. I can do it again." The ninja bit out—not out of anger but anxiety. She looked at the pirate expectantly.

"I'll go first, just to assuage some of your unsaid concerns." Audrey said, giving Yuffie a critical look.

Truthfully, Yuffie _had_ been afraid that the redhead would ditch them if they both went first. Though she would've liked to say otherwise, her reasoning came from the fact that she knew...

If she were in Audrey's shoes, that's exactly what she would've done.

The object in Henley's hand, crafted together by the flashlight and radio he had acquired, looked weird. It was all on a caramel plastic board—little bigger than Henley's hand. A confusing array of wires snaked around what looked to be small glass bulbs. Henley, amid the tangle, had fixed in a switch in one of the lower corners. A larger wire protruded from the front end, its tip stripped naked to reveal the copper filaments inside. He kept the awkward device close to his chest, his back to the security camera fixed to their right just over the security panel and door.

Tifa hovered nervously next to him as he gazed with an excogitative look on his face at the digital panel that opened the heavy metal door. The door was where they had seen other police personnel exit, and while the territory beyond that was unknown, it was all they had to go with. The brunette's body occasionally shifted from one foot to the other as he studied the panel. Tifa resisted the urge to look over her shoulder too much. Her mind was preoccupied with the possibility of the patrolling group of policeman finding them.

"Tifa, do me a favor." Henley said, his round freckled countenance turning vaguely in her direction. His eyes remained fixed on the troublesome obstacle before them.

"What?" Tifa asked, her eyes snapping onto him.

"Punch this thing."

The silence that followed his request was punctuated only by the occasional exclamation and cough from those around them. "You want me to _what?_" she returned flatly.

He looked at her, his usually upbeat face soured in genuine irritation. "Punch it, I said."

Tifa shook her head, her look disbelieving. "Henley, I'm not _super_ woman! And how would my destroying the panel help at all?"

"I'm not asking you to destroy it, I'm asking you to _hit_ it. It's the only way I can feed this wire beyond the interface to jinx the door open. A gunshot would attract attention. I have no tools to get to the crap inside. BUT, an offhand outburst of emotion from a frustrated young cop would arouse less commotion and get the job done easily." Henley rationalized all this quickly. Tifa didn't realize how much he could sound like Baxter when under duress. He continued, his mouth set in a somber line, "Now c'mon and try. Are you near your Limit? Transfer that force into hitting this thing."

"Y'know, I really don't understand why we couldn't just try and wait for someone to just show us the code..." But Tifa knew why even without her companion explaining it to her. It'd take too long. Everything just took too _long_. "All I want is to see Yuffie all right..." The woman thought agonizingly. She stepped closer toward the panel, her expression strained beneath the bill of the policeman's cap. Henley stepped aside to give her room, his expression letting up when he saw that she would give it a try.

The brunette, feeling her frustrations build up in her, took several deep breaths. In truth, she _was_ close to her Limit Break...but it didn't feel close enough. She tried to gather up her anger, her fears—her effort turned her face a deep shade of red, her shoulders tensed and shook—but it all fell short. The power curled in her gut in a tingling sensation, but it didn't flow through the rest of her body. The energy wasn't enough to unleash her power.

She took a step back, and her eyes surreptitiously flitted up at the camera that was fixed over the panel.

"Henley," she hissed.

The man looked at her with a confused frown.

"Hit me," she hissed again, her look fierce.

Now it was he who balked at her. "You want me to _what_—??"

"I'm close but not _there yet_, okay? Just hit me in the gut or something. It works out better this way, believe me. At least we can put on a show for the camera now. The thing doesn't even have a mic so it's all in how we act."

Henley's face softened with understanding, but he still looked uncomfortable. He didn't offer any arguments however, and only straightened his stolen policeman's cap with a grim look. "When I told boss that I was destined to be a performer, I never imagined something like this..." he muttered to himself as he tucked his device into his pocket and began to pace back and forth. It seemed he was trying to muster up enough gumption to go through with it.

Tifa crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently—an action she had seen Yuffie do when impatiently waiting for something. She didn't need to pretend to pull it off.

Henley finally swiped furiously at his mouth, then stomped forward and gave Tifa a rough shove. "If we're going to do it, let's make it really look worthwhile, huh?" he smirked, out of sight of the camera, "Maybe I'll get an award for this or something?"

His push sent the brunette reeling back several steps and nearly made her lose her cap. Flustered and, truthfully, a little miffed, she shoved Henley right back—making sure to point accusingly at his face as she spoke to him. "So long as this gets us in without trouble I don't care how we do it! Just get me angry and fast!"

Henley blinked at her, than gave a shrug. "Okay…" That's when his open hand came around struck her hard across the cheek.

Tifa's head snapped to the right, her chin knocking into her collarbone as her neck muscles sent an unpleasant jolt of pain through her. Her cheek stung, and a little bit of spit even flew from her lips and now globbed part of her face. The brunette's policeman's cap spun to the side, and sat on her head crooked and less secure as wisps of her hair fell out of her bun and into her face.

The blood boiled upward, Tifa's eyes flashed—and with a stare that could make even make Hades cower in his lair—the woman advanced on Henley. Her teeth were bared as she touched a hand to her face. "What in Bahamut's name possessed you to do that!?"

Henley took a quick step back, alarmed. He held up his hands, boyish face now ashen. "Hey...hey! You asked me to do it, toots!" he said in an attempt to make light of the situation.

Being called 'toots' seemed to make the woman's anger worse. "I asked you to _hit_ me, not _insult_ me you dippy, prepubescent moron!" Tifa half-screamed, pointing ecstatically at her swelling cheek.

Henley gestured gingerly at her face, sidling to the side so that he was in front of the panel. She was as livid as a bull seeing red, but at least he could steer this all in their favor. "All right, Tifa. Hey, really, I mean—a slap technically DOES count as a hit! Strong skin to skin contact that results in pain seems to fit the definition rather well for—_YIKES!!_" he backed up quickly, his speedy dodge managed only from his physical conditioning. The fighter's fist, sent in a wide left hook, sailed past his nose and rustled his limp hair into his eyes. His back pressed against the wall behind him, the panel between his shoulders. Henley's eyes were wide as he could see the ripples of energy that came off the woman before him in thick waves.

Was this _really _such a good idea?

"T-Tifa—" he stuttered, round face drawn as she pulled back again. No time. The woman seemed driven by her emotions now. The Limit Break was coming.

With an alarming speed, the brunette sent her other fist sailing forward toward the young soldier, her mind and heart demanding retribution. Dimly she recognized that she had released her Limit Break in a way that quickened her actions and packed a searing wallop of spiritual energy behind her punch. It had garnered the nickname the Beat Rush from her Avalanche teammates, as it came so quickly and often left her enemies either completely decimated or practically unconscious from the beating they took.

"You beat 'em so hard it's like their soul's getting battered too!" Barret had crowed proudly.

It was sheer anticipation that allowed Henley to move quick enough to dodge Tifa's fist by a mere millimeter. Instead of him, her fist sunk into the metal panel that they had been puzzling over for the last five minutes. It seemed to crumple beneath her bare fist like paper, and it was the energy surrounding her that kept Tifa's skin protected from the splitting steel and fracturing plastic. The numerical pad fell apart like broken teeth, and there was a weak sputter of electricity as the fighter retracted her fist.

Henley looked at her in nervous relief. He stepped a little to the side and looked at the panel with wide eyes. "Way to go, lady! You really did a number on that—"

The backside of Tifa's fist slammed into Henley's face and knocked his head back with a snap that sent him stumbling. When he righted himself his eyes were a little crossed and his mouth was open. He shook his eyes straight and reached a hand up to his nose to find it was bleeding. He looked at Tifa, confounded.

She had to fight from giving into the rest of her Limit Break, as the energy roared in her ears demanding to be set free. She hissed through bare teeth and held up a quaking finger as she fixed her companion with a deadly look, "Next time, _HIT_ me." she licked her lips and pointed at her face, "It's bad enough when one woman slaps another, but when a guy does it, it's UNFORGIVEABLE. Got it?" Tifa leaned back. Then added as an afterthought when she turned toward the panel. "And you should think twice before calling a girl 'toots'. It's really misogynistic."

Henley blinked dumbly at her, his nose still bleeding. Then he gave his head another shake and mumbled an apology as he went to the panel and peered inside. Tifa had really whomped it, but everything inside was still intact. He spied the circuit he needed and took out his device. Tifa scratched the back of her head and stepped closer to block the camera's view again. Did she get carried away? Was Yuffie's temper rubbing off on her?

Henley managed to wrap the wire inside the panel, and when he finished, he flicked on the switch. There was a low buzz, a puff of smoke that alarmed them both—then the unexpected sound of the locks disengaging. The metal door was sliding back.

Henley smiled in relief, and with a brief look at Tifa, disengaged his device went in through the door. Tifa followed him. She resisted the urge to look back as the door shut behind them.

The soldier led the way and the fighter followed, her gaze ducked and her gait stiff. This place was so cold and sparse. The halls were narrow—Yuffie would hate them—and the rooms they passed deeper in were dark and locked.

At the first available opportunity, Henley threw away the device he had created. Tifa stared at his back as he continued walking. "Don't we need that?" she asked, her gaze snapping back onto the trashcan where the device had been discarded.

Henley shrugged. "Not here. We're in now. That thing won't do us much good, and'll probably just attract attention."

"And if someone finds it?"

"It looks like a broken computer part. No one'll suspect anything."

Conveniently, next to what appeared to be a break room, was a map of the police routes. Henley stopped in front of it. A riot policeman exited the break room when he did so, and Tifa pulled the brim of her cap down as she turned away. Nervously she wondered if they had been made. The policeman glanced at them briefly, his black helmet raised just enough that his mouth was exposed, and when he passed Tifa, he smirked and slowed momentarily to take a sensuous bite of the banana he had just peeled.

The twenty-three year old glared venomously at him, his standard issue leather boots scuffing along the polished floor as he strutted. She turned and said with no small amount of disgust to her companion, "Why do I seem to all ways run into such pigs?"

Henley looked at her and grinned nervously, his nose swollen and still sporting dried blood around the rim of his left nostril. "Just your luck I s'pose," he said shakily. He didn't have any desire to rile her up again. His nose still hurt a lot. "We're lucky though that Junon is notorious for having such a quick turnout of its police force. I doubt we'll run into much trouble in here so long as we don't do anything absurd...well...anything_ else_ absurd...that last stunt we pulled gave me a headache."The man turned his attention back to the map and tapped where they were. "From what this is telling me, we're about two sectors away from HQ. It'll be easy getting there. The hard part'll be figuring out what to do once we're there."

"D'you think that those thugs have people in here working for them?" Tifa said suddenly in a low voice. Her brows pressed together, creating a small wrinkle on her forehead. "Those two we caught were dressed in police uniforms, and we'd only seen them a little before that in civvies!"

Henley snickered. "Civvies?" he echoed, looking at the woman with a humorous grin. He shook his head, his face returning to its solemn concentration. "I don't know, Tifa. There are too many what-ifs. I know this isn't an ideal situation, but we gotta make do with what we got, okay?" He patted her shoulder and gave her a wink. "This is cake compared to what you went through before, huh?"

Tifa followed after him silently as he continued his quick pace. "But it wasn't fun then _either._" The fighter thought derisively.

* * *

Audrey tugged at the heavy door, her face contorted with strain as it pulled back. When it was open enough for Lenna to squeeze in and push from the other side, the soldier did so and the door opened faster. Yuffie, meanwhile, watched them with a dull gaze. She didn't think she'd find herself in such a terrible setting again—in yet another sewer. At this rate, she figured dryly, I'll be the world's foremost expert on sewers.

Her companions gazed at her when the task was done. The door they had opened was the door that led into the secret passageways the pirates used. They had been down there for ten minutes, moving briskly through the dark and taking many confusing turns through the labyrinth of tunnels. The door they found was tucked away behind a set of pipes that led upward. Audrey jerked her head impatiently at the ninja, her obnoxious voice now low and conspiratorial. "Get a move on, princess. The sooner we're through this bee hive the better for you and me."

Yuffie grit her teeth and pushed off the pipe she had been leaning on, following as Audrey led the way into the dark passage. Lenna followed them, closing the door behind them with a low grunt.

The tunnels were even more closed in than the sewers, the ceiling skimming the ninja's head and forcing Audrey and Lenna to duck a little. Width wise, there was no elbow room. "I couldn't do the chocobo dance if my life depended on it," the ninja thought with a bit of alarm. She worried about an earthquake so terrible that they would all be buried alive beneath the metal and concrete. She imagined a flood roaring towards them and drowning them like rodents. Yuffie imagined lots of things, and none of them made her feel better.

"Breathe through the nose and out through the mouth." Lenna muttered in her ear.

The nineteen-year-old jumped at how close the woman was to her, and stopped briefly to give her a wild look before continuing forward. "I thought I told you not to be creepy!?" Yuffie snapped in a weak voice. She felt like her heart was going to burst the way it beat against her chest. It was making her nauseous.

"Through the nose, and out the mouth." Lenna repeated stubbornly. "Think about Tifa, safe. Think about being able to hold and kiss her again if you need to."

Yuffie was about to turn and around and snap at the woman to mind her own business when the image came up in her mind of feeling Tifa's soft body against hers. Of kissing her, and smelling that delicious vanilla aroma—was it from her body wash or some sort of body spray? "Natural. It's natural." The ninja thought with a sudden goofy grin. She imagined what it would be like to be with Tifa again, just the two of them, away from all this commotion. They could relax, they could have fun, they could...

Yuffie swallowed the saliva that had pooled in her mouth and breathed deep through her nose and mouth. With a determined glare she stomped forward and began to push at Audrey's back. The woman's back arched when she tried to dance away from the ninja's touch.

"Idiot! What are you doing??" the redhead yelped in a panic.

Yuffie snarled back at her. "Hurry the hell up you homophobe. You're moving way too slow!"

"I am _not _a homophobe, I just dislike being _molested!_"

"I'm not beyond pinching your ass to make you move faster, Audrey!"

"_You lay one soddin' finger on me and I'll jam the fucking thing in your flamin' eye._"

"For Ifrit's sake, _move_ then!"

Behind them, Lenna smiled.

* * *

When Otter came to, it was with the feeling that knives were slicing into his nerves a thousand times per second. The base of his neck ached from the strain of his head having been fixed in such an uncomfortable position. When his eyes batted open and he saw the sky overhead, his initial thought was that he had fallen asleep on the roof of his apartment again.

A shadowy figure came to stand over him with both boots at either side of his head, and it was then that he remembered just where he was and what he had been doing.

The redhead moved to push himself up, but he finally realized why his arms had felt the way they had. He was tied up and his arms had fallen asleep. His back hurt from how he had been laying on his hands—and his _hands_ hurt like hell for that matter. He looked down at himself groggily and noted the lack of clothes. With his wide grin, the man allowed his head to fall back against the concrete. "Got cheeky, eh? Did my Johnson scare you, mate?" he joked.

Baxter resisted the urge to take his foot and smash it in the thug's face. Instead, he looked back at Vincent wordlessly. The cloaked man pushed off the wall he leaned on and came forward slowly—the smart clop of his shoes on the dirty ground sounded like distant shots in the dark. His face was partially concealed by his collar, and behind the dark inky strands of hair seared a pair of violent eyes—tainted by the demons inside him, the anger and pain he had suffered, the agony he himself had caused in his time on the Planet. This lidded gaze, barely visible beneath his abstruse facade, withered the chaotic grin on Otter's face.

The redhead's skin blushed from the roots of his hair down his chest and arms a curious shade of pink—and his lips set in a long pale line when Vincent stopped next to his left arm.

The gunslinger knelt down and behind the shadow of his collar allowed a sneer to appear on his face. "Cretin. Obstreperous blight on humanity's soul. Where is your leader?" Vincent asked, his deep unnerving voice managing a twitch even from Baxter. Speech seemed so unnatural for the man somehow—despite his eloquence and velvety tones. There was something _underneath_ it. A threat not only to the criminal before them...but to the soldier as well.

Instinctively, Baxter's hand hovered near his gun beneath his coat and he kept his pale gaze on Vincent.

Otter smiled nervously at him, the bravado that kept him going somehow deflated in the face of such natural menace. He squirmed where he lay, vainly attempting to ease the discomfort on his back and hands by redistributing his weight. When that failed, he asked shakily, "Help a boy out, eh? Maybe after a proper bit of circulation through my body's branches, I can offer an accurate answer."

Vincent let out a discreet sigh and stood to his feet. He walked back to the wall he had been leaning on without a word or backward glance. Otter craned his head to see if he could follow the man's actions, but Baxter blocked his view. Despite himself, the redheaded man began to shake. "S'cold..." he mumbled, seemingly trying to reassure himself that there was no other reason for his shivers.

Then came the dragging sound. Otter scowled and once again tried to crane his head around to see where Vincent was. A second later, the cloaked man came back into view—dragging behind him the half-naked body of Otter's partner, Herald. There were bruises all along his pale body and the only thing he could see were the whites of his eyes.

Vincent dropped his legs, a faint hint of disdain in his actions as he turned to gaze again at Otter. He lowered his collar to reveal his pale face, all the better to properly glare at the man. "Your friend didn't last too long. His answers weren't _nearly_ as 'accurate' enough for someone of his position in your criminal hierarchy." He stepped closer to Otter, his gaze narrowing. His golden claw flexed and he tilted his head slightly to the side. "So I'm hoping you'll give me the ACCURATE answers that someone of your esteemed position is _supposed_ to know..."

Otter swallowed hard.

* * *

The ladder that led up into the street was oily and grimy. Overhead, through the manhole lid, the faint sounds of human activity could be heard like an echoing song stuck in repeat. Audrey carefully peeked up through one of the holes to see if the coast were clear. Satisfied that it was all safe, the pirate lifted the heavy cover and shoved it aside. The area they were emerging in was similar to the last, a quartered off area of air ducts, water and sewer pipes from the apartment buildings on either side. Ahead was a new street—which meant a new sector.

They had successfully managed to cross the tunnels without any problems. Secretly, the pirate had been concerned that they would run into one of Mack's goons—but in truth, focus was probably being held in the area they had recently escaped. None of the others would be able to guess that Yuffie and Audrey had made an uneasy alliance, and so none would know the ninja had left her respective sector. "But in order to get to Mack, we'll have to get creative. Using the tunnels again would be suicide. We'd run into one of the others for sure. No, no. We'll need either a stroke of luck or a bloody miracle to find a way onward from this point. ...But why tell Yuffie that? It'd break her lovesick heart..." Audrey concealed a smile as she hurriedly climbed out, her bathrobe trailing after her.

Yuffie came immediately after, her face a pale-green. She pulled herself out of the sewer hole, her elbows planted firmly into the ground. "Ugh..." she groaned as she crawled away from the opening. "I feel like a hungover sewer rat..." she moaned. Lenna came up after her, and her blank face turned in her direction.

"Maybe we should rest a bit." the soldier began, "Find you some water and—"

Yuffie glared at her critically. "I appreciate the concern—or whatever you'd call it—but I can't stop."

Lenna didn't press the issue, only shrugged and looked at Audrey who was all ready at the gate leading to the street. The pirate turned and gazed back at them with a smirk. "Let's get to it then, eh?" The red glow from the street lit her from behind.

The ninja sighed and pulled herself up from the ground, her clothes sweat-soiled and streaked in dirt. She and the special operative met Audrey at the gate, where they climbed over it one by one.

Once over, Yuffie got a good idea of where Audrey had taken them. Neon signs glared and shone in the narrow street, the clothesline banners and balconies doing a good job of blocking out the sun. Flyers for adult shows and escort services riddled the street like so much confetti, and tackily dressed women in high heels and loud hairstyles haunted certain parts of the long neighborhood. A barrel burned where a group of bums huddled around it, passing around a bottle of rum. Yuffie scratched the back of her head, a little nonplussed.

In comparison to where she had just been, this area seemed relatively unaffected. Perhaps the people here were used to such commotion and didn't let it stop their illicit activities. It seemed so odd, the casual disregard for danger and strife. Of course, Yuffie had been in these sorts of environments before—it was practically where she had gotten her start as a real thief. But...was it a sign of how much she had changed that she could no longer relate to this self-involved way of living? Or was it just the discomfort of self-awareness that had her tongue shrinking in her mouth?

"_You walk the world with a mirror, and you show the wrong-doers what they're doing wrong. You scare the evil away with their own reflection. Evil hates seeing itself for what it is. "_

Audrey patted her back harshly, knocking the air out of the ninja's lungs. "So hero, how does it feel being back in your natural habitat?"

Yuffie gazed at her sidelong and trailed along slowly when the pirate continued walking.

* * *

He shook the glass of his rum and coke, the smooth jumble of ice cubes tinkling against the glass. His study had turned into a verifiable den of burden—the room dark and the dust that circulated like just so many thoughts that lingered in his head. The windows were blocked by the security barriers but thank the gods the electricity was still up. Without his conditioner his teardrop body would be just that—a big fat teardrop. Or a 'sweatdrop' more accurately. Mack liked to be comfortable. As comfortable as possible. It kept his blood pressure from rising and his heart from giving out.

He chuckled to himself. Leaning back into the soft snow lion leather, he mulled over the delicate position he was in. A crime lord with a bad heart? Only his family knew of this. The others, the bloodthirsty bunch of thugs, would try to exploit him. It had all ready been attempted more than once—but his dear nephew Otter (quite the bloodhound) put a stop to any attempts at usurpation.

At the thought of his nephew however, the small parchment smile that had passed Mack's scraggled face soured.

He was sure this whole lock down business was his nephew's doing—and when he got a hold of the little bugger he was going to wring his neck of all those clever-minded quips he liked to use whenever he knew he had done wrong. There wasn't to be any commotion today...hadn't Mack made that clear? Otter was always the rambunctious sort, always jumping headfirst into problems without a clear idea of what he was doing. Usually, the thinking was left to his sister, Audrey. She was a wily one, but not even her quick mind was able to anticipate the betrayal suffered by her erstwhile friend—that little pain in the arse, Yuffie Kisaragi. It had been a sign of her weakness. It was why he kept her out of the important matters.

Mack's expression darkened. Speaking of Yuffie...Was it that the youngster had returned to his city? Was _she_ the cause of this lock down?

It had only been half an hour since the barriers had gone up, and his bodyguards received nothing useful on their walkie-talkies. No one seemed to know where Otter was. This wasn't so out of the ordinary, but in this commotion he would've reported in by now.

Then it occurred to Mack.

With a grunt, he sat forward and set his glass on the stand next to his chair. He turned on the lamp and with squinted chartreuse eyes he looked back to the door behind him where a large guard stood. Pulling slightly at his silk collar with a gnarled finger, the old man ordered in a baritone voice, "Find Audrey. Now."

* * *

"Here we go..." Henley breathed as he pressed into the wall and peeked around the corner. Ahead was the automated entrance into HQ. Two guards stood at either side of the bulletproof doors, rifles in hand. Next to the soldier on the right was another panel, this time with a retina scanner and mic. Pointed at the doors were two security cameras on opposite corners. The special operative looked back at Tifa, his round eyes lidded with thought. "The security is more sophisticated on this one—no surprise there. We're going to have to sit tight and wait around here till someone important goes by."

"And _then _what'll we do?" Tifa breathed back, trying to seem casual as a group of armed men passed them by. "Threaten the person to let us in or we'll kill them?"

"Pretty much."

Tifa sighed and shrugged, repeating what the man had said earlier, "'Work with what you got.' And what've we got?"

"Squat!" Henley cheered in a quiet whisper, his jovial smile managing even a grin from the tense fighter.

Left with no choice, the two continued walking past the entrance to the police headquarters and followed the hallway the armed men a moment ago had taken. They came to yet another break room, this one messier than the others as it seemed someone had brought in orange juice and pastries for breakfast. There was only one other person in the room, and he stood in the corner with a cup of coffee, his unshaved face contorted in a frown as he pulled the lapel of his standard issue police jacket up to his ear. He seemed annoyed at the sight of Tifa and Henley, and turned his back on them as he continued to listen to the squeaky voice that seemed to come from the device attached to his coat.

Tifa sat down eagerly, suddenly aware of how tired she felt after all that had gone on since her arrival at Junon.

Henley sat down next to her, but rather than let his guard down his eyes seemed trained on the other man in the room. Baxter often told him to follow his instincts, to which he would jokingly reply that women wouldn't like him if he did. Now, however, the man willfully did as he had been advised, letting his sixth sense guide his focus.

Something was off.

The man in the corner looked like a cop and behaved like a cop...but a small detail Henley's unconscious had picked up nagged his mind that there was reason to stay alert. He glanced at his companion to see if she noticed anything. Tifa, oblivious, was eyeing a box of donuts on the other end of the table. Her hand was reaching beneath the cardboard lid when the cop's agitation led him to raise his voice just enough for her and the soldier to hear.

"_No I don't know where she is!_ Audrey is an adult! If she isn't at the gift shop then let her face the consequences later! I'm busy! ...What do you mean he wants to me quit? _Mack_ told you? Well what in the bloody hell is he thinking? Doesn't he _care_ where Otter's disappeared to?"

Tifa's fingers scraped the flakes off of a glazed donut when her hand reflexively clenched and her body went rigid. Without moving her head, she looked at Henley. The round-faced soldier jerked his head toward the door and the fighter gave a slow nod before carefully rising to her feet. Carefully, Henley slid his chair back as well, trying to keep it from squeaking against the polished floor. When Tifa shut the door and returned to his side, she made a motion with her hands like two objects coming from different angles and meeting at a point. Pincer maneuver. Henley nodded stiffly.

The jovial man liked physical confrontation about as much as he liked shooting—but above everything else he was a soldier, and all of his kind had a rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Tifa was no more eager than Henley was—sparring with Yuffie was one thing, but facing a cornered criminal in such a delicate setting was about as fun as wrestling a Bobomb.

But if she had to beat this man in order to see the girl she loved, Tifa didn't care if she were 300 pounds overweight and armed only with a toothpick—she'd take down Alexander himself.

Steeled by this sudden resolve, the fighter moved into position at the man's left while Henley crept over to his right. The undercover crook was still engrossed in his conversation, his eyes closed as he set down his coffee and listened to the person on the other line. It wasn't until Tifa and Henley were literally two feet away that the man breathed into his receiver, "Understood. I'll get it done then." He shifted his weight, about to turn around with a scowl on his flat face and a curse tickling his lips when Tifa reeled back a punch and slammed it into the back of the man's skull. His head snapped forward, whacking the wall like a rubber ball. Henley rammed into him then, taking hold of his right arm and twisting it up behind the criminal's back until it threatened to break.

Tifa took out the gun they had taken from Otter and his men, and pointed it at their new hostage. She wasn't much of a shooter, and she hated the feeling of recoil when a gun fired—but Jessie had taught her how to use a gun back when the blond had still been alive, when Avalanche still sought to do good in the slums of Midgar by blowing up reactors. She loaded the bullet into the chamber, then turned the safety off. Tifa made certain the criminal, now clearing the stars from his eyes as his face was pressed into the wall and turned her way, could see this fact.

Sweat stained the wall as the man struggled against Henley's hold. Despite his small stature, the soldier was able to keep his lock on the criminal's arm. The man gazed warily at Tifa as she spoke, her voice cold, "Who're you working for?"

The thug didn't answer. Henley increased the pressure on his arm and Tifa pressed the gun into his cheek. She grit her teeth, adrenaline pounding in her ears as she saw the fear flash in the man's eyes. There was no telling how much time they had before someone outside noticed something going on. "I said who are you working for!?"

"_Who do you think!?_" the man cried out, his voice strained beneath his panic. "I'm working for the only crime lord left in this city—MACK. Mack Camaron, you stupid tart!"

"What does he want with us? With Yuffie?"

"NOTHING!!" The man spat. His eyes rolled in its sockets to glare momentarily at Henley, who leaned in to properly glare at the man as if he were an idiot. "I mean it," he snapped. "Mack didn't want any trouble with any of you. It was all Otter's doing. He wasn't supposed to bother you. It's bad for business! Do you really think the big man wants to threaten his profits by bothering a media target right now?"

Tifa's brows pushed together in confusion. And she looked at Henley. The soldier looked back at her and shrugged. "So you mean to tell me," The fighter began slowly with narrowed eyes. "That he _isn't_ seeking our heads for some sad bit of recognition?"

The criminal snorted, his eyes rolling. "Oh come off it, miss. The rubbish that goes on in movies doesn't happen in real life. Mack doesn't want any trouble with you. _I _don't want any trouble with you. My task is to find Otter and his idiot sister."

Tifa frowned. "Sister? He has a sister? Is she somehow involved in all this?"

"We don't know, miss. She ain't where she's s'posed ta be, so I need to find her. I haven't got any idea how this factors in so there's no point trying to scare the info outta me."

Henley glared at the man suspiciously. "You're giving all this information up quite easily for a man in your position."

"My position?" the criminal echoed with a harsh laugh. "Boy, if you knew how many of us were crawlin' here-abouts, you wouldn't be thinking my place was so important. As far as I'm concerned, we haven't any trouble with you and I'm not so keen on having my head blown off or my cover blown over something so _banal._"

Tifa glanced at Henley, then back at the man. "What's your name?" She asked, still cautious.

"Timber." the man returned simply. He seemed to relax when he saw the effect his words had on his captors. "And no jokes, if you'd please."

Henley bit his lip as the corners of his mouth turned upward.

Tifa resisted the urge to hit him. "What were you going to do then, Timber, if you're mission was only to find Otter and his sister...what was her name?"

"Audrey."

"Yeah, her."

The criminal shrugged as best he could. "I was going to join the squads searching the buildings. It's possible that Otter and Audrey were locked inside a place that we couldn't readily get into."

Tifa looked at Henley, who blinked back at her. "When are they lowering the barriers on the buildings?" The round-faced soldier asked.

"15 minutes." Then the man scowled. "Speaking of which, you ninnies are making me late!" he said irritably.

"When are they lowering the security walls that are separating the sectors?"

"Dunno."

"Why don't _you_ just lower the security walls?" Tifa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Timber looked at her critically. "Are you pants-on-head-retarded? I can't do that!"

Tifa's finger flexed on the trigger, and the man's eyes bulged. "So get someone that can." The fighter hissed.

The criminal could see his reflection in the brunette's stark eyes. He stammered nervously, "H-Hey now, m-m-miss. I-I can't d-d-do that. Otter and Audrey will be t-ten times harder to find if—if I do that. J-just lowering the building seals, sector by sector, makes it easier on ourselves!"

"I don't _care_ what is easier for you. Some of your men shot at someone I care about. _Someone_ has to be held accountable!"

"Is it so fair to make that person me!?"

"So you'd rather run the risk of letting Otter find Yuffie first and killing her? Her only chance right now is getting out of the city and down to Junon Harbor below. Would _you _like to be the one to blame for letting something bad happen? Because every possible armed force will be raining down on your heads for killing a global hero should she die...and I'll be right there with them to make you pay."

The man paled. He struggled once more against Henley, and through a strained throat snapped, "Would you _kindly_ let go of me you daffy dingbat?? I've got to find someone to lower those barriers!!"

* * *

"Damn! DAMN IT!! The barriers! Of course, these stupid barriers! We forgot about them completely! How are we going to see Flubs if these things won't let us get inside the building?"

"Quit shouting, dimwit. This is just momentary. It's all ready been an hour since the barriers have gone up. The seals on the buildings should be gone in a second to allow for the police to do sweeps. They go by sectors. This one should be first."

"But then that means..."

"That we'll either wait till the sweeps are done, or we do it in a jiffy before they get to Flubs house—which is just three houses down from where the police will start."

"How long will the sweeps take?"

"Here? With all the contraband likely to be found?" Audrey smiled viciously. "I'd say about two hours. Junon is stretched pretty thin."

"Great! So now we have to find Mack under a time limit!"

"Oh that won't be the hard part. The hard part will be convincing his mother to even let us speak with him."

Yuffie tapped her finger on her arm, her eyes gazing up at the geometrically perfect building with rounded corners and faded metallic blue paint. Some of the thick barriers blocking entry had suspicious red stains that trailed downward to their roots. A crude TV antenna could be seen at the top—rather tall and most likely in violation of some strict building code.

"So what do we tell her to let us through then?" The ninja finally asked.

"Nothing," Audrey said, picking dirt from underneath her short fingernails. "You're going to have to break in and steal something valuable of hers. Offering to trade her back her item in exchange for Flubs service is the only way she'll let us see him when this sector is so hot with cops."

Yuffie's eyes rested on the young pirate's face, and the teenager could see that her guide was not kidding. "How old is she? She'll try to stop me. I mean gawd I've never even been in this place! It's not like I'm...I'm..."

"What?" Audrey snapped, her fierce gaze alighting on the ninja's discomforted face. "You aren't what, princess? A _criminal?_"

"I was going to say I'm not omnipotent! Every time I ever broke into a place it was always with a level of preparation—that's ninja _basics _airhead! To go into enemy territory without knowing what to expect is like pointing a gun to your head! You'd just be asking for trouble!"

Audrey's hands fell to her sides and for the second time that day, she seemed shock. "You just admitted you aren't perfect..." the redhead breathed with narrowed eyes.

Yuffie's cheeks flared and she crossed her arms huffily. "I was always a helluva-lot better than _you_ ever were at stealing things, if I remember correctly you friggin' sea-rodent!" When the embarrassment didn't evaporate with this heated statement, the ninja stomped her foot and snorted. "Hmph! I'd bet I could still do better than you could when it comes down to it!!"

Audrey tongued her cheek, then jerked her head toward the house. "So why don't you prove it you silly priss? Set your noble misgivings aside and let those nimble fingers do what your bless-ed sea god, Leviathan, granted them?"

The ninja was advancing on her before the pirate could even make out the situation. Two hands gripped the front of Audrey's shirt, and though the redhead was taller than the Wutai-born princess, she still found herself stumbling to keep her balance. Yuffie was two inches away from her face when she hissed dangerously, "Never...EVER speak of Leviathan like he's some two-bit mischief-maker, got me? His name is worth more than you or me combined so if I ever catch you getting fresh again I'll re-arrange that poor excuse of a face you've got!"

Audrey's hands came up and she spread them wide so that Yuffie could see the two cross scars on either palm. Briefly she wondered how she came to acquire them when the redhead's iron-like grip wrapped themselves around her wrists. For a brief moment, fear flashed in Yuffie's eyes when she realized the amount of strength behind the tight hold. It seemed that if the pirate squeezed any tighter, the ninja's slim wrists would snap like twigs. Beneath her momentary panic, Yuffie was reminded of the glimpse of muscle she had seen when Audrey had climbed the gates. Steroids? Or did the redhead really work that hard?

Yuffie was shoved back five feet and her body collided with Lenna's, who easily caught her. The soldier was giving the pirate a warning stare, her lips set in a thin disapproving line. "Ease off." Yuffie said, the usually taut tone of voice that would accompany that phrase deflated and weak in the face of her new observations. Lenna's azure stare fell to catch the ninja's gaze for a moment before she took her hands off her shoulders and resumed her quiet surveillance of the nearby area.

The nineteen-year-old's wrist throbbed in a way that was alarming, but she refused to give Audrey the satisfaction of seeing her rub them. She only hoped her jacket covered the bruises that would no doubt begin to show. "What have you been doing to yourself?" Was the only thing Yuffie could bring herself to say.

"Preparing." Audrey said flatly. She pointed at the building. "Now are you going to do it or not? Or no...no, wait. _Go ahead _and '_talk'_ to the old bird. Realize for YOURSELF that the only viable thing you can do right now is what I just told you. Remember, you aren't doing this to 'make nice' with the bloody world! You're supposed to be doing this for _Tifa._"

Yuffie's shoulders tensed when she heard her love's name came from such a brash mouth—but something prevented her from snapping. Was it guilt? If she refused to do this, then could she say she was doing all she could to keep Tifa safe? "What do I need to take?" Yuffie asked, her eyes on the ground.

"Anything that looks important."

"You really don't know?"

"I've only been here three times. The first two times Flub's mother didn't even let me into the house. The third time she ushered me so quick to Flub's room that I didn't even get a chance to peek at anything. Didn't help that she had a goddamn shotgun jammed into my back."

Yuffie raised her head to gaze scrutinizingly at Audrey. "What have _you _ever needed found that you came here three times?" she asked.

The redhead glared at her. "None of your soddin' business!"

"I think it's plenty of my business seeing as how I get the feeling there's something important you aren't telling me!"

"And what would you like to hear, eh? That I'm using Flubs to search for my dead mummy and daddy?"

Yuffie felt the need to be insulted on their behalf. "Show some respect!" She snapped.

Audrey crossed her arms and smirked. "Says the girl who'd kill a baby Cokatoli's mother for a bundle of Phoenix Downs."

"You've got no right to talk to me like that."

"Why?" the taller woman barked, her stare glinting like the edge of a knife. "Why don't I have a right to speak to you like this Kisaragi? Why don't I have the right to speak to you like you're a maggot squirming through a corpse? Should I show you _respect?_ Is that what you're telling me? Because you helped stopped Shinra Inc.? Because you defeated the mad General Sephiroth and prevented Meteor from obliterating our Planet? When did YOU ever care about the Lifestream, or nature, or the people that populate this planet in all your misbegotten days!? _NEVER!!_" Audrey half-screamed this last word, and her body trembled from pure rage as her fingers dug into her arms. Yuffie took a step back alarmed by this show of emotion. There was hardly ever a time that she came face-to-face with someone who could match her own fiery displays.

"So you're a _hero_ now," Audrey continued, somewhat calmer. "Imbued with the knowledge of righteousness, glory, and all that poppycock that fills books and films. ...It was by _chance _that you happened to run into the right group of people at the right time. Since then you've _piggybacked_ your way to history and fame. But I know what you really are. You may think you're a little demi-god now, but that glint in your eye tells me the same runty thief that I used to know as a little girl is still there somewhere. Get your head out of the sand and realize that the things that have built you up as a savior are made of the blood and sweat of others you took _advantage_ of."

Yuffie stared at her, quips and insults and feisty retorts sailing through her head like a maelstrom. But her mouth didn't move. She could only breathe and hope the pain in her chest was from something other than guilt.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder.

The ninja turned slowly to gaze at Lenna. The soldier had taken to watching the exchange, and though she was not accustomed to stepping in during such times, her mind suggested it appropriate. "We all have our own paths, Yuffie. Yours was no less genuine than Cloud's..."

At the mention of her former illustrious leader, the nineteen-year-old's expression soured. Moodily, she shrugged Lenna's hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me." she muttered in a subdued voice.

Audrey was still staring at her hard. Yuffie glared across at her, trying to will herself to say something when a familiar wail pierced through the air. The neighborhood residents paused in their activities to look up as if expecting some visible herald to be seen overhead. There was a loud rumble and the ground shook.

The building barriers were coming down.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the long hiatus. I can offer any amount of excuses, but I'm sure none of you would care for any of them. After such a long period of time, I'd be lucky to know that any of my previous readers are still interested in seeing this story continue. Especially given this current story arc, the lack of Tifa and Yuffie interaction and lack of romance may be a turn off to many. I really did not mean for this to get so long, but 'adventure/action' stories tend to do that with me. This will be over by next chapter, after which Yuffie and Tifa will be reunited and the original nature of this story will promptly come back into place. (okay so maybe I shouldn't promise it that way, but for the most part you'll be seeing more of what you know you love)

Also, to any new readers reading I'd just like to apologize for the plot bunnies and occasional errors in facts that I managed over the course of the story. You are all reading the chapter one after the other. Remember that there was usually a span of about a month or two between updates (save for this one) so sometimes details got muddled or lost. In this particular part of the story, I got the time of day wrong. I think at one point I say it is evening and later say it is morning, then day. I meant to go back and edit this error, but like many things I never got around to it. Heck, I'm STILL meaning to rewrite the first few chapters because I really feel that I can do them better now...but alas...

The title of this chapter, as you may have guessed (you clever fiends) comes from the song 'Modern Guilt' by Beck. I couldn't come up with a name for the chapter on my own and didn't want to give it some generic title. I wanted it to have some level of meaning. I find it a little ironic that I'm using yet another Beck song as an opening for a new chapter, but something about it seemed to fit the events and sentiments of the recent chapters under one neat umbrella. Whether or not you agree with this is up to you, at any rate, the chapter is finally up. I think we can all agree that's a good thing.

I would also like to say that military/police procedure, gun knowledge, and technology are completely beyond me. If I felt it would be interesting to the story to explain it in an accurate and realistic way I would--but as it stands I find that sort of thing to be bothersome and dull so I'm sorry if my depiction of these things seems unrealistic or sloppy. At this point I'd really just like to get Junon over with and get back to writing Tifa and Yuffie wuv.

Gah...this author's note is long! I'll apologize one more time about the late update--I could've updated sooner. Thanks to Mental Productions for helping me get out of my creative funk and helping me edit the chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviews/watches the story! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon!!


End file.
